Carla's Angels (Part Two)
by CorrieFan23
Summary: This is a direct continuation on from Carla's Angels. I was getting close to 100 chapters and still have so much more to write so I decided to split it. Enjoy and please review! x
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi all, this isn't a new story, it's a continuation from the original Carla's Angels. I have reached nearly 100 chapters so thought I better break it up a bit. I hope you are still interested in this story, please let me know?**_

_**Anyway, the next chapter will be up soon and there is lots more to come: the arrival of an unexpected visitor causes problems for Carla and Jaimee and a sudden death leads to Jaimee's behaviour almost spiralling out of control yet again. Plus, Doctor Matt returns but is he back for Jaimee or is it over for good?**_

_**Lots to come for Carla and Peter too: with their holiday out of the way, it's Lila's christening. Will it be a family day to remember or will it end in tears for one member of the family? Content with family life, Peter suggests having another child with Carla, how will she react?**_

_**Seeing as there has been a lack of Carla/Peter scenes since they returned I will make sure my story includes a lot more chapters focused on them.**_

_**How does this sound to you? Hope you are looking forward to reading more. Like I say, let me know your thoughts as I love reading them**_

_**:-) Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hope you enjoy! Please review to let me know what you think. Thank you very much :-) xx**_

* * *

Three weeks have passed and Jaimee had just got off the phone to Carla, who revealed she'd been giving the all-clear. Jaimee was looking after Simon and Lila while Peter took Carla for a celebratory meal.

Carla and Peter are sat in the restaurant where he proposed. They are dressed a lot more casually than the other customers, something that hasn't gone unnoticed by Carla.

'We should have gone home to change.' Carla said, self consciously looking round the room.

'Why? I wouldn't care if everyone was sat here in ball gowns and tuxedos. All that matters is you're sat opposite me.' Peter replied.

'I still feel scruffy. Did you see the way that waiter look at us when we walked in?'

'You've never looked more beautiful to me baby.' Peter reassured his wife, taking hold of her hand.

'Aww I love you.' Carla smiled.

'I love you more.'

'Right now I don't think that's possible.' Carla replied as her mobile bleeped.

'Sorry.' Carla apologised, opening the text.

'Who is it?' Peter asked.

'It's Chelle. Bless her, she says she's made up that I'm ok and do I want to go out to celebrate tonight?'

'That'll be good. You deserve a night out.'

'Are you sure?'

'Course I am. I'll look after the kids.'

'You can come with us if you want.'

'The only time I can handle being in a nightclub is when I'm completely hammered and none of us want that do we?'

'Good point.' Carla giggled.

'You get yourself all dolled up and have a night out with Michelle and Jaimee. We've got every night for the rest of our lives to be together.'

'I struck gold the day you walked into my life Peter Barlow.' Carla sighed.

Peter holds Carla's hand to his lips and leaves a tender kiss on her skin, making her smile sweetly.

A couple of hours later and Carla and Peter are back home, snuggled on the couch when the doorbell rings. Carla rushes to answer it and is greeted by Jaimee, Michelle and the kids. Simon and Lila immediately rush into her arms, making her laugh.

'Congratulations mum! I knew you could beat it.' Jaimee exclaimed.

'Thanks sweetheart.' Carla said, kissing her on the cheek.

'Yeah we're all so pleased for you babe.' Michelle added, kissing Carla on the cheek.

'Thank you. Come in.' Carla said, guiding them into the house before turning to her children. 'Have you had a fun afternoon?'

'Course we did, we were with Jaimee.' Simon replied.

'Got yourself a proper little fan club there haven't you?' Peter chuckled as Michelle and Jaimee entered the room.

'Hiya Peter, how are ya?' Jaimee greeted her step-dad with a warm hug.

'Couldn't be happier.' Peter beamed.

'Right well before we get stuck into plans for tonight, I have a surprise for you both.'

'Oh yeah?' Carla replied, curious.

'Here you go.' Jaimee handed Carla an envelope.

'What is it?'

'Open it and find out.'

'Oh my god, look at this place, it's amazing!' Carla shrieked in amazement upon pulling out a photograph of a fancy hotel, presumably somewhere abroad.

'Have another look in the envelope.'

Carla pulled out two plane tickets with their names on, for two days time, to Dubai.

'Say hello to your new home for two weeks.' Jaimee smiled.

'Two tickets to Dubai? Wow Jaimee, are these really for us?' Carla asked, stunned.

'Of course they are. You both deserve some time to relax.'

'Wha-.' Peter asked, although he was quickly interrupted.

'And don't worry about Simon and Lila. They'll come and stay with me and the lads. You'd like that wouldn't you Si?' Jaimee questioned her little brother.

'Yeah that'd be wicked!'

'See I told you. Si can have Warren's room, he's leaving tomorrow and Lila can come in with me.'

'What about Harvey?'

'He can sleep on the sofa. It won't do him any harm. And don't worry, you fly back two days before Lila's christening. I've thought of everything.'

'You certainly have. Aww I officially have the best daughter in the world!' Carla laughed excitedly, hugging Jaimee tightly.

'You're pleased then?' Jaimee asked.

'We're over the moon. This is fantastic, thank you love.' Peter replied, hugging Jaimee again.

'You're welcome. So shall we meet for a couple of drinks in the Rovers tonight before heading into town?'

'Sounds good. Shall we say meet at 8?'

'Perfect. I'm gonna head off now, see Harvey before he goes to work. See you both later. Love ya!' Jaimee called over her shoulder as she left the house.

'I can't believe she's done this for us.' Carla gasped, still in shock, as she looked at the plane tickets again.

'I can only dream that Ryan will do the same for me one day.'

Later that night, Michelle, Carla and Jaimee are stood at the bar in a nightclub. They are all dressed up; Michelle in a dark blue dress and silver heels, Carla in red and black heels and Jaimee in a bright pink mini dress and black heels. They are getting a lot of attention from the men in the room.

'You two are crazy.' Jaimee said.

'What?' Carla replied.

'Look at all these blokes staring at you, yet you haven't paid them the slightest bit of notice.'

'In case it's slipped your mind, I'm with Steve.' Michelle said.

'And I'm a married woman.' Carla added, holding up her hand to show off her wedding ring.

'No harm in smiling at them is there? Come on, you two are champion flirters.' Jaimee replied.

'Excuse me!' Carla exclaimed.

'I've seen you with the clients at the factory.'

'That's business.'

'More for me then?' Jaimee said, smiling flirtatiously at the men at the other end of the bar.

'Go for it, but don't forget you're also spoken for.' Michelle said as Jaimee walked off.

Jaimee stood with the men for a couple of minutes, laughing, flirting and whispering in their ears before returning to her mum and Michelle.

'That was quick.' Carla said.

'Yeah they're just ordering us another round of drinks.'

'I tell you what; you can carry on flirting if it means we get free drinks all night.' Michelle laughed.

'That's the plan!' Jaimee grinned cheekily at the two older women before turning her attention back to the men.

A while later and all three ladies are slightly tipsy. They have been dancing for the best part of an hour and they have now sat down in a booth and are talking rubbish; drink affected them all in the same way, they became even more chatty than usual.

'So I have a question...' Jaimee said.

'Oh god.' Carla joked.

'What would you give up: alcohol or sex?'

'Alcohol.' Michelle replied.

'And me.' Carla agreed.

'What about you? Sex or money?' Michelle asked Jaimee.

'Ooh that's a tricky one.' Carla groaned.

'Don't let Peter hear you say that. I'd give up money.' Jaimee giggled.

'Why doesn't that surprise me?'

'It's an important part of my life, has been since I was thirteen.' Jaimee said.

'I'll pretend I didn't hear that madam!' Carla said, doing her best to be strict but after the amount of wine she'd consumed, that was impossible.

'Look at you two sat there judging me, you're just as bad as me.'

'We're not.' Michelle said.

'What age did you have Ryan?'

'Cheeky cow.' Michelle playfully hit Jaimee on the arm, but was suddenly shocked by Jaimee's frozen expression gazing into the distance. 'Jay, what's up?'

'He's here.' Jaimee said.

'Who?' Carla asked and Jaimee pointed to Matt, who had just entered the club with Lucille.

'Look at the state of that.' Jaimee muttered.

'Jaimee don't be cruel, I'm sure it took her ages to plaster that slap on her face.' Michelle joked.

'Don't go anywhere near him.' Carla warned.

'I won't. This is your night, not mine.'

'Good girl.'


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for taking the time to read/review this. Enjoy and please keep the reviews coming x**_

* * *

A couple of hours later and the three worse-for-wear woman are sat in the booth again, talking. Matt is at the bar alone as Lucille walked out about an hour ago, following a row.

'So Warren's off tomorrow then?' Michelle asked.

'Yeah, he's leaving about lunchtime.' Jaimee replied.

'I bet you'll miss him like mad.' Carla said.

'I'm dreading it to be honest. I'd rather he was staying but it's something he wants to do and who am I to stop him?' Jaimee said sadly, before perking up and taking her packet of cigarettes from her bag. 'Anyway, I'm gonna nip outside for a fag.'

'You should give that up.' Michelle said.

'Stop nagging me and get a round in, Chelle.' Jaimee laughed, handing her a £10 note before leaving the club.

Jaimee leans against the wall outside the club and lights a cigarette, inhaling deeply. Matt leaves the club and nervously approaches her.

''Getting some fresh air?' Matt joked, gesturing at the cigarette.

'Mmm, it's getting stuffy in there. All those bodies cramped in one room, everyone in touching distance.' Jaimee said, flirting slightly.

'You don't seem particularly happy. I mean, you used to be buzzing on a night out.'

'Things change.' Jaimee spoke with a sadness in her voice that Matt recognised all too well.

'Yeah.' Matt whispered.

'So where is she then?'

'You mean Lucille?' Matt corrected her.

'Whatever.' Jaimee rolled her eyes moodily.

'She's gone back to the hotel. We had a row.'

'Some night out you're having eh?'

'I didn't want to come out in the first place, especially not round here.'

'Because of me?'

'I never said that.'

'It's true though isn't it?'

'Your bloke's nowhere to be seen. Trouble in paradise?' Matt asked, changing the subject.

'We've never been in paradise. He's working 12 hour night shifts at the moment.'

'You look well by the way, really beautiful.'

'Thank you.' Jaimee said, blushing slightly.

'And I see you've managed to patch things up with your mum.'

'Yeah everything's good, well almost everything.'

'So where's Peter? Looks like the Barlow's are out in force, only he's nowhere to be seen.'

'Mum wanted to celebrate her results but Peter didn't fancy coming out to a club. He's at home with the kids, bless him.'

'She got the all clear then?' Matt asked, receiving a beaming smile from Jaimee.

'Aww Jaimee, that's fantastic! I'm really happy for you all.' Matt enthused, hugging her tightly.

There is an awkward silence as they pull away from the hug.

'Why don't you love me anymore?' Jaimee asked unhappily.

'Jaimee! If you don't get in here now we'll put your card behind the bar and buy drinks for everyone in the club.' Carla called from the main entrance of the club.

'And that's my alone time over.' Jaimee sighed.

'You love it really. You'd be lost with your mum and Michelle.'

'Take care of yourself won't you?'

'I will.'

'And don't let that girlfriend of yours take you for granted.' Jaimee said, stubbing out her cigarette and following Carla inside.

'I thought we told you to stay away from him.' Carla said.

'We were just having a quick catch up. There was no funny business I promise. He wanted me to say congratulations to you mum.' Jaimee replied.

'Oh that's nice, bless him.' Carla smiled softly.

Half an hour later, Jaimee is dancing with a man she'd met a few minutes earlier when Carla and Michelle approach her.

'Jay, we're gonna head home now, are you coming with us?' Carla asked.

'Already?' Jaimee questioned, checking her watch.

'It's half 2.' Michelle pointed out.

'I'm gonna stay for a bit longer.'

'Ok well make sure you stay safe yeah? Get a cab, don't walk and don't go off with any random blokes.' Carla instructed.

'Mum, I'm 22. I'll be fine.' Jaimee giggled in reply.

'I'll call you in the morning. I love you.' Carla said, pecking her on the cheek.

'Love you both.' Jaimee replied, dropping a kiss onto Michelle's cheek.

'Love ya darlin'.'

A few moments later, the song ends and Jaimee hugs the man she had been dancing with and makes her way outside. She leans against the wall again, lighting another cigarette. Matt once again reappears at her side.

'Still going strong then?' Matt asked.

'Yeah, although if a better offer were to come along I might rethink my decision.' Jaimee said, looking him up and down flirtatiously.

'Jaimee.' Matt replied seriously.

'I'm just joking. I know you're happy with Lucille, or pretending to be anyway. You could come over for a coffee though if you want? And no that's not an invitation into my bed.' Jaimee laughed.

'I'd love to. Have coffee I mean, not-.' Matt stammered.

'I know. Look at the state of us eh? Stuttering over our words. Anyone would think we were strangers.' Jaimee said.

Back in Wetherfield, Carla enters her house and goes straight into the living room where Peter is sat watching the TV; the sound down low so he didn't wake the kids.

'Hi baby, I didn't realise you were waiting up, sorry.' Carla said, hugging Peter, resting her head on his shoulder.

'That's ok; Lila's been a bit restless anyway so I doubt I'd have got much sleep. Do you want a coffee?' Peter replied, kissing Carla on the cheek before getting up and walking towards the kitchen.

'Yeah go on then.'

'Did you have a good night?'

'It was a good laugh. Chelle came back with me but Jay's still out.'

'I tell you something, she's lucky she doesn't get hangovers.' Peter chuckled.

'Tell me about it.' Carla let out a little laugh before changing the subject. 'I still can't believe we're going to Dubai.'

'I know, it's gonna be amazing.' Peter grinned.

'Two days and counting. I'll have to go shopping tomorrow, pick up some last minute bits.'

'I'll take the day off and come with you, we can take Lila too.' Peter said, sitting down beside Carla and handing her a mug of coffee.

'You don't think Simon minds us going away do you? I mean we've not spent much time with him lately.' Carla asked, worried.

'Course he's ok. He can't wait to live with Jaimee for a couple of weeks. Tell you what, we can go out for dinner tomorrow night so we can spend time with him before we go.' Peter suggested.

'Sounds good.'

'I'm so pleased you got the all clear.'

'You and me both.'

'I don't know what I'd do if you weren't around.'

'Well you never have to worry about that because me and you, we're forever.' Carla reassured her husband, squeezing his hand and giving him a comforting smile.

Over at number 13, Jaimee enters the house and goes into the living room followed by Matt. She goes into the kitchen area and flicks the kettle on before fetching two mugs from the cupboard.

'Are you sure it's ok for me to be here?' Matt asked nervously.

'The lads are all in bed. We've got a big day tomorrow; Warren's leaving for the army. And like I said Harvey's working all night.' Jaimee explained.

'How's everything going with him? You've been together a while now..' Matt quizzed, walking into the kitchen area.

'Three months, but I don't want to talk about him. I want to talk about us.'

'There is no us.'

'I think we still need to talk though. The way you walked out on me and then shacked up with another girl the minute I'm arrested, I need to know why you did it.' Jaimee said, turning round to face Matt.

'I had to move on. Everything fell apart and I knew I'd go mad if I didn't move on.' Matt replied.

'But you can't fall out of love that quickly.'

'I never said I stopped loving you.' Matt said, brushing a loose strand of glossy hair behind Jaimee's ear and looking deep into his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for the views/reviews. I really appreciate it! Hope you enjoy this next chapter, please keep the reviews coming. Thank you x**_

'Sorry I shouldn't have said that.' Matt apologised, snatching his hand away from Jaimee's face.

'Why?' Jaimee asked.

'Because it's not appropriate.'

'No please Matt, just listen to me. Even if you don't say anything back, please just listen.' Jaimee begged, prompting Matt to give her his full attention. 'When we first met I swear I almost passed out and it wasn't because I was ill or because of the heat because let's face it, Wetherfield isn't exactly the Bahamas. It was because I couldn't believe that an amazing man like you would look twice at someone like me. You're good-looking, clever, classy; everything I'm not. I was terrified on our first date but it was perfect, like a dream. We were great together and I was sure it'd last forever.'

'All good things come to an end.' Matt said sadly.

'But that's what I don't understand. When something's as good as our relationship was, why does it have to end? Why couldn't we just get married and live happily ever after?' Jaimee asked, close to tears.

'Look, you've obviously had a skin full at the bar tonight. Maybe this isn't the right time to be raking over the past.'

'I'm stone cold sober now. What are you so afraid of Matt? You've just said you still love me but you won't talk about what happened.'

'There's no point. You'll only get upset.'

'I'll tell you what upset me. What upset me was the way you walked away from me. My whole world came crashing down around me and you turned your back on me.'

'Sorry.' Matt apologised, feeling guilty.

'An apology doesn't cut it to be honest. My friends and family turned against me. My own mother couldn't even bare to look at me so I really could have done with you being by my side.'

'You had Michelle.'

'I know and I'll always be grateful for what she did for me but I needed you. I needed you so, so badly but you weren't there.'

They are interrupted by Matt's mobile ringing. Jaimee is visibly disappointed, tears threatening to fall at any moment.

'It's Lucille.' Matt said, glancing down at his phone.

'So here's the real test. If you're really sorry and you love me, then stay. If not then feel free to walk out that door, but believe me when I say you won't get another chance.' Jaimee said.

'Hi, yeah I'm on my way back now. See you soon.' Matt answered the call quickly before hanging up.

'I guess this is goodbye.' Jaimee sobbed, turning her back on Matt.

Matt walks over to Jaimee, taking hold of her hand and gently pulling her round so they are facing each other.

'I'm going to leave Lucille. I'll go straight to the hotel and tell her it's over.' Matt told her, speaking softly.

Jaimee pauses for a moment, unable to speak. Matt lifts her chin so she is looking up at him and kisses her tenderly on the lips.

'I love you.' Jaimee whispered, pulling away from the kiss.

'I love you too.'

'Listen, Harvey's gonna need to be handled with a bit more care so don't come round until it's done. I'll call you ok?' Jaimee said before hugging Matt tightly, resting her head on his chest.

The next morning, Carla walks into the living room having recently woke from a good night's sleep. Peter is in the kitchen, making tea and toast. Lila is sat on the sofa, watching TV. She is dressed in a pink fairy outfit with a glittery hair clip in her curly hair.

'Hiya princess, you look pretty in your fairy outfit.' Carla greeted her little girl, kissing the top of her head and ruffling her soft curls.

'Morning baby.' Carla said, walking over to Peter and kissing him.

'Hey, how's your head?' Peter asked.

'Amazingly I've woken up without a hangover. I don't think it's ever happened before.' Carla said with a laugh.

'What time do you want to head into town?' Peter questioned.

'I was thinking straight after we've dropped Si off. Make the most of the day.'

'Good idea. Is he awake yet?'

'I called him but you know what he's like, give him another couple of minutes.' Carla chuckled, taking a bite of Peter's toast.

Peter doesn't respond, instead he just grins at Carla.

'What are you smiling at?' Carla asked.

'Nothing, I'm just happy that's all. After everything I did, all the mistakes I made, I feel lucky to have you and the kids. The perfect little family.' Peter said, still smiling.

'Aww look at my man getting all soppy. I love you.' Carla giggled, cuddling Peter.

'How would you feel about doing it again?' Peter asked.

'You're gonna have to be a bit clearer than that, love.'

'I've been thinking about it a lot lately and your illness made me realise you never know what's round the corner and we need to make the most of life. I was thinking maybe we could extend the family.' Peter explained.

'Have another baby?' Carla repeated.

'You don't think it's a good idea do you?' Peter sighed, disappointed.

'I don't know, it's just a bit of a shock.'

'You're a brilliant mum to the kids and the way you are with Jaimee, you've become so content with your life.'

'Darlin', you and the kids are my whole world, you know you are but I'm not sure it's the right time. I've just been giving the all-clear and I want to enjoy the life we have for a while.' Carla replied.

'So that's a no?' Peter asked.

'It's a maybe. Lets enjoy our holiday and have Lila's christening and then we'll talk about it yeah?' Carla said.

'Ok.' Peter replied.

'Hey, it's a good maybe sweetheart. I'm not ruling it out ok?' Carla reassured Peter.

'Yeah.'

'Right then missy, let's go and get that brother of yours out of his bed or he'll be late won't he?' Carla picked Lila up from the sofa, going upstairs to Simon's room.

Over at number 13, Jaimee is perfecting her hair and make-up in the living room mirror when Warren enters.

'Morning. You look lovely. I like your hair like that.' Warren smiled.

'Good morning mate. How are you on this fine day?' Jaimee greeted him cheerfully.

'What happened to you last night?' Warren joked.

'Matt came back.'

'Oh no Jaimee, you didn't.'

'No nothing happened, well not in that way anyway. He turned up at the club last night and I invited him back for coffee. We talked, really talked, for the first time in ages.' Jaimee explained.

'And?'

'And he's ending things with Lucille.'

'No way! Aww Jaimee, that's fantastic!' Warren exclaimed enthusiastically, hugging Jaimee tightly.

'I can't believe it myself. Maybe my luck's changing after all eh?' Jaimee grinned.

'Just be careful though won't you?' Warren warned.

'Don't worry; I made it clear to him that this was his last chance.' Jaimee said before sighing. 'I've just got to break the news to Harvey.'

'When's he home?'

'Not for a couple of hours yet.' Jaimee said. 'Anyway, how are you feeling?'

'Scared. Terrified actually.' Warren replied, his voice quivering slightly.

'You're bound to feel that way. I'm sure everyone does, but put that to the back of your mind for now. We'll go for breakfast as planned. Are the others up?' Jaimee asked.

'Yeah they'll be down in a bit.' Warren replied. 'I'm gonna miss you.'

'I'll miss you too.'

Outside the factory, Michelle comes out of the Kabin as Peter pulls up beside her. He rolls down the window and Carla leans over so she can see Michelle too.

'Morning.' Michelle said.

'Alright Chelle? How's everything at the factory?' Carla asked.

'The girls are in a particularly chatty mood today but it's nothing I can't handle.'

'That's my girl.'

'Well have a good day shopping and I'll give you a call later.'

'Thanks love.' Carla said, giving Michelle a wave before Peter drives off.

'Can't I come shopping with you?' Simon asked.

'You've got school.' Peter said.

'My tummy hurts a bit.' Simon groaned, amusing Carla and Peter with his 'fake illness.'

'Then you'll be too ill to come shopping. Nice try mister, you're going to school.' Carla laughed.

'Are we still going out later?' Simon asked.

'Course we are. We're going straight from school so you make sure you behave yourself.'

'I'm an angel.' Simon grinned cheekily.

'When you feel like it.' Peter replied sarcastically, winking at his son in the rear-view mirror.

Carla chuckled to herself before pulling out her mobile and writing a text to Jaimee:

_**Morning Jay, I know today will be hard for you but you know I'm only ever a phone call away. Love you xxx**_

After only a few seconds, her phone bleeps, indicating Jaimee has replied.

_**Thanks. Am dreading saying goodbye but something great happened this morning. Will call later to fill you in. Love ya! Xxx**_

'Looks like there's some new drama going on with Jaimee.' Carla said, putting her phone back into her bag.

'When isn't there a drama with her?' Peter replied, jokingly.

'I just hope she's ok.'

'Well what did the text say?'

'Just like that something good has happened and she'll tell me about it later.' Carla told him.

'Sounds like she's fine to me.' Peter said.

'I know but the thing is, Matt turned up at the club last night with his new girlfriend in tow. I'd hate it if he's got her hopes up about a reunion, I don't want her to be let down.' Carla explained.

'Try not to worry for now love. She's a grown woman, she needs to make her own mistakes and learn from them.'

'You know something?'

'What?'

'I wish I'd met you years ago. I wish you were Jaimee's biological father.'

'Blood means nothing. In my eyes, Jaimee's my daughter.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi all, thanks for the views/reviews. This chapter doesn't feature much Carla/Peter but please read it anyway as there is an unexpected arrival that will affect Carla's life.**

**The next two chapters will be set completely in Dubai and we will join Carla and Peter on their holiday so stick with this story if your Carla/Peter fans.**

**Thanks xx**

* * *

The next morning and just a few hours before Carla and Peter are due to fly to Dubai. Carla walks over to number 13, pulling Simon's case and Lila's bags and knocks on the door.

'Hiya!' Jaimee opens the door to greet her mother.

'Morning love, you alright?' Carla asked, smiling and dropping a kiss onto Jaimee's cheek.

'Missing Warren like crazy but apart from that I'm great, you?'

'We can't wait to get on that plane.' Carla said excitedly.

'Aww not long to go now.' Jaimee smiled.

'Right well we've dropped Lila off at Ken and Deirdre's already and Si's obviously at school. Here's their stuff, but we got you this key cut in case you run out of anything. And here's a list of numbers you can call in an emergency and these are our flight times-.' Carla explained.

'Mum I booked this holiday remember. I've got a copy of all the info so you really don't have to worry.' Jaimee said, laughing.

'I know, it's just I've never been away from the kids before, especially not Lila.'

'You can trust me ok? They're my little brother and sister. I'll keep them safe.' Jaimee reassured her.

'I know you will darlin' and thank you so much for this.' Carla replied, hugging Jaimee tightly.

'No worries, now go and get yourself in the sunshine.' Jaimee said, waving as her mother walks away.

'See you in two weeks.' Carla called over her shoulder.

A while later, Jaimee enters the office in Underworld where Michelle is working on her laptop.

'Morning Jay.' Michelle said.

'Hiya.'

'Did they get off ok?' Michelle asked.

'Yeah, mum just text me to say they've landed and it's nearly 35 degrees.' Jaimee said, sighing, clearly jealous.

'I couldn't be more jealous of those two. They're always jetting off to exotic places.' Michelle rolled her eyes.

'Tell me about it. It took all the strength I had not to book myself on that holiday too.' Jaimee joked.

'I'll have to get Steve to whisk me away somewhere.'

'And now you're making me jealous talking about your lovely man.'

'You text me last night to say you're back with Matt.'

'Yeah but it's not like before, we're having to take things slow because of me looking after the kids and everything.' Jaimee said.

'There's no harm in taking it slow, love. You did only break up with Harvey yesterday.'

'Yeah but I never loved him did I? It's not like I need time to get over him.'

'Look, I know you love Matt but you have to admit he treated you badly the first time round. Just take each day as it comes, at least then you'll know he's in this for the right reasons. I'd hate to see you hurt again.' Michelle explained.

'You're right.' Jaimee agreed.

'I always am.' Michelle grinned. 'Are you alright to hold the fort here for a couple of hours at lunchtime? I've got that meeting in town with Nixon's.'

'Yeah sure.'

A couple of hours later, around lunchtime, Jaimee is typing an e-mail. The factory is quiet as the workers are on their lunch break. Jaimee is startled slightly by an unknown figure entering the office. He is an elderly man with a rugged, un-shaven appearance and his face is not familiar to Jaimee.

'Hi, can I help you?' Jaimee asked.

'I hope so. I'm looking for Carla Donovan.' The man replied.

'She's not here and she's Mrs Barlow now.'

'That girl's had more surnames than I've had hot dinners.' The man scoffed.

'Can I ask who you are? Only we've not got any more appointments booked in for today.' Jaimee asked again, shocked by the man's behaviour.

'I'm not a client. I'm her father.'

'Seriously?' Jaimee said, stunned.

'No I just like to turn up at factory's pretending to be someone's dad. Of course I'm serious.' The man replied, sarcastically.

'Well now I know where she gets the sarcastic sense of humour from, and me for that matter.'

'So where can I find Mrs Barlow?' The man asked, ignoring Jaimee's previous statement.

'She's on holiday with her husband at the moment. You just missed them actually, they flew out this morning.' Jaimee explained.

'When are they back?'

'Not for another two weeks, sorry.'

'Nothing to apologise for. I'll just check into a hotel and pop back when they're home.'

'I would offer to put you up but my house is pretty crowded right now.'

'That's very generous. I appreciate the thought. She struck gold getting a PA like you didn't she?' The man smiled.

'She's a very lucky woman.' Jaimee joked, flashing him her cheeky grin.

'And you're modest too. Cheeky little thing aren't you?' The man chuckled.

'Well like I say, I'm sorry I can't be of more help. I'm looking after Carla and Peter's children while they're away.'

'My god, next you'll be telling me you do the food shopping and the washing.'

'Sometimes but hey, that's family.' Jaimee said, waiting for the man's response.

'Family?' He repeated.

'Nice to meet you grandad. I'm Jaimee.' Jaimee stood up and held out her hand to the man.

'Baby Jaimee?' The man gasped.

'Not exactly a baby anymore.'

'I don't believe it. How did you find her?'

'I didn't. She found me.'

'Why?'

'It's a long story and I'm really quite busy here.' Jaimee said, sitting back down at the desk.

'Could we meet for dinner?'

'I can't do tonight. The kids need me to be with them, what with their mum and dad not being around.'

'Tomorrow then? I hate to be so forward but it's come as quick a shock. I didn't know you were here with Carla and I certainly didn't know she had two other children. Three grandkids I never knew.'

'Well Simon isn't mum's real son. He's Peter's but they get along well and she loves him like her own.' Jaimee explained.

'Bringing up another woman's son, that's very admirable.'

'Look, give me your number and if I have a free evening I'll give you a call.'

Before the man can hand over his number, Sean and Julie burst into the office and he quickly leaves without saying a word.

'Hi Jaimee!' Sean exclaimed.

'Hi Sean. Julie. You both alright?' Jaimee smiled.

'Yeah we had a lovely lunch in town. Do you know that new Italian place?' Julie asked.

'I've heard good things about it.'

'Mmm it's fantastic. And the waiters are fit!' Sean said with a smirk.

'Ooh maybe I'll have to take a trip there then.' Jaimee laughed.

'Talking of fit men, where's your Harvey? I've not seen him around for a couple of days.' Sean asked.

'We're not together anymore.'

'Oh I'm sorry.' Julie said, suddenly sounded rather down-beat.

'It's fine. I ended things.'

'Why?'

'Oi you, keep that out of it and get stitching. My mum would go mental if she knew you were in here chatting about fit waiters.' Jaimee said although she couldn't help but smile at his nosiness.

'Who was that man that was in here before?' Sean asked.

'Sean, go to your machine. I'll come and sit with you on your tea break and we'll have a good gossip then yeah?' Jaimee said.

'Deal.' Sean and Julie said in unison before scurrying away to their machines.

'What's this about a deal?' Rob questioned, entering the office.

'Nothing to concern yourself about Uncle Rob.' Jaimee replied, tapping her nose.

'Where's Michelle?'

'She's at that meeting with Mr Nixon. Why? You missing her already?' Jaimee teased.

'Why would I?' Rob said defensively.

'Because you fancy her like mad.'

'I don't.'

'Everyone knows you do so there's no point lying.'

'Anyway how are they getting on with that order?' Rob asked, changing the subject.

'Really well yeah. Should be done by lunchtime tomorrow I reckon.' Jaimee informed him.

'Blimey what's got into them?' Rob said, shocked; usually it took at least two hours for the gang to get going properly.

'Well when you've got a boss with a smile like mine, you don't wanna disappoint.' Jaimee said, giving him a big cheesy grin.

'Cheeky little thing, you are.' Rob said, echoing his father's words.

'I don't suppose you've seen anyone on your travels have you?' Jaimee asked.

'Yeah, Norris, Audrey, Gail...the list is endless love.' Rob laughed.

'No I mean, anyone different? Someone from the past maybe?'

'Have you been drinking?'

'Course not. I had a visitor about 10 or 15 minutes ago and I thought you might like to know who it was, that's all.'

'Go on then, who was it?'

'My grandad.' Jaimee smiled.

'What the hell is he playing at? Turning up here and introducing himself to you.' Rob said angrily.

'He didn't. I introduced myself to him. He came looking for mum and found out he has two grandchildren. He wants to meet for dinner one night.' Jaimee explained.

'You're not going anywhere near him again.' Rob ordered, protectively.

'Why?' Jaimee asked.

'You've never been interested before.'

'I haven't had the chance. In case it slipped your mind, I spent twenty years living with the wrong parents. And anyway he seemed like a nice enough bloke.' Jaimee said.

'Appearances can be deceptive. Your gran was the nice person.' Rob replied.

'Not from what mum's told me.' Jaimee said.

'She made mistakes, just like every human being on this planet but underneath it all she had a good heart.' Rob spoke with a sadness in his eyes.

'Yeah and I never got the chance to meet her properly did I? Uncle Darren fell out with her when I was little and I never saw her after that. I can't remember anything about her. I'd love to get to know my grandad.'

'He treated your mother like dirt. Jaimee, I'm only saying all this to protect you ok? I'm not making up nasty little rumours because I don't want you to have a family because believe me all I want is for you to be happy. Your grandad is bad news, end of story.'

'People say your bad news.'

'But I hope I prove them wrong.'

'What if grandad proves you wrong?'

'Then great, good for him but I can't forgive him.'

'Why?'

'Jay, this conversation is over.'

'Fine.'

'Do you want a coffee?'

'Yeah. Thanks.' Jaimee said, prompting Rob to leave the office.

Jaimee is left alone in the office, feeling angry at being treated like a kid by her Uncle Rob. Debating whether to ask more questions upon his return, Jaimee's phone bleeps with a text; it's from Matt.

_**Hi gorgeous. Been thinking about you all day. Lunch date tomorrow? M xxx **_

_**1 o'clock at the Bistro? J xxx**_

_**I was thinking my place? M xxx**_

_**Even better **__**J xxx**_

_**I love you. M xxxx**_

_**And I love you. J xxxx**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**So thanks for the views/reviews. This chapter and the next chapter are set in Dubai and although there will be mentions of other characters; it focuses completely on Carla and Peter. Enjoy! And please review! Thanks xx**_

* * *

Carla and Peter are next to each other on beach towels. They are both lying on their stomachs and Carla has big sunglasses resting on her glossy brown hair. Peter takes hold of Carla's hand, prompting her to turn her head so she is facing him.

'This is the life eh?' Peter said.

'Mmm, I'd forgotten how it felt to have the sunshine on my skin.' Carla sighed, loving the feel of the sun on her soft skin.

'Well it suits you. You look beautiful.' Peter replied.

'I feel good.' Carla smiled.

'I tell you what, if it wasn't for Si, Lila and Jaimee, I'd stay here forever. I could get used to weather like this.'

'Me too. One day eh?'

'Sounds like a plan.' Peter said, watching as Carla shut her eyes.

After a few minutes, it became clear that Carla was drifting off to sleep. Peter slowly gets up from his towel, making sure Carla is still asleep. He approaches a young boy, about 7 years old, and asks to borrow the boy's bucket. He gives it to Peter who runs to the sea and fills it up. Running back to his wife, he tips the cold water over her, laughing hysterically.

'Ahhh Peter that's freezing. You devil!' Carla laughed.

Carla jumps up from her towel and chases after her husband. Peter gives the young boy his bucket back, giving him a high five, prompting him to erupt into a fit of giggles. Peter runs into the sea and Carla eventually catches up with him.

He wraps his arms round Carla's waist and pulls her close, just staring into her eyes. Carla puts her arms round his neck and smiles.

'You know, the sun suits you too.' Carla said.

'Tell me something I don't know.' Peter joked.

'Oi big head! You look gorgeous.' Carla giggled.

'How gorgeous?' Peter asked, prompting Carla to kiss him passionately.

'Come on, I fancy a cocktail.' Peter said, laughing when he sees Carla's shocked expression. 'A non-alcoholic one obviously.'

'Good, well the same can't be said for me. I'm going for Sex on the Beach.' Carla said, prompting Peter to raise his eyebrows cheekily. 'Dirty boy. I meant the cocktail.'

'Oh yeah because you're a saint aren't you?' Peter teased.

'I am.'

'Who are you kidding baby?' Peter chuckled.

About twenty minutes pass and Carla and Peter are seated opposite each other in a cocktail bar. The waiter brings out there cocktails and Carla can't help but laugh at the lollipop stuck in the top of Peter's fruit juice.

'Aww look you got a lollipop.' Carla teased.

'It's not funny.' Peter said, although he can't help but laugh.

'Well what do you expect when you order orange juice?'

'So Mrs Barlow, what do you fancy doing tonight? Fancy going to one of the restaurants along here?' Peter asked.

'I was thinking of staying in and ordering room service. Might need to build my appetite up first though.' Carla flirted.

'Now that sounds like a much better idea.'

'I thought you'd say that.' Carla said, kissing Peter.

'How's your cocktail?' Peter asked.

'Going down very nicely. I might need to have another.'

'Go for it.'

'Excuse me love, can I get another one of these? Ta!' Carla called over to the waiter, before her mobile rings. 'Oh it's Jaimee.'

Carla answers the call, smiling, excited to hear from her eldest daughter.

'Hiya darlin'! Oh Jay we're having the most amazing day. It's 35 degrees here at the moment. Aww well I'll try and bring some of this sunshine back with me, bless ya. How's the kids? Are they? Ahh sounds like you're doing a brilliant job. Hey, you'll never guess what your cheeky step dad did before? I was just drifting off to sleep on the beach and he got a massive bucket full of cold sea water and chucked it all over me.' Carla said, grinning at Peter who is laughing. 'I know, I'll have to think of some way to get my revenge. How are you anyway babe? Oh I wish you'd stay away from him. Ok, ok I'm sorry I won't nag you anymore. Anyway I better go, my second cocktail's just arrived. Bye darlin', love ya!' Carla hangs up and puts her phone back in her bag.

'She ok?' Peter questioned.

'Yeah everything's under control by the sounds of it. She's even shacked up with that bloody Doctor Carter again.' Carla said.

'Hey stop getting stressed about it. She paid for us to have a holiday to relax and have fun and that's exactly what we're gonna do.' Peter ordered.

'Ooh I love it when you get all strict.' Carla giggled childishly.

'I'll be back in a minute.' Peter said, getting up from the table.

'Where are you going?'

'I'm running low on fags.'

'Don't be long.'

'You just try and keep me away.' Peter said, kissing his wife on the cheek and walking away.

A few moments later, a young man sits down at the table with Carla.

'What's a pretty lady like you doing all on her own?' The man asked.

'I'm not on my own.' Carla replied.

'Ok, well do you mind asking your invisible friend if I can take you for dinner?'

'You're not my type.'

'No? Then who is?' The man asked, trying to act cool.

'My lovely, handsome husband, that's who.' Carla said, smiling as she watched Peter approach the table with a huge bunch of red roses.

'Sounds like your cue to leave pal. She's out of your league.' Peter warned the young man, who leaves in a mood.

'Well what have I done to deserve these?' Carla asked,

'I saw them and I thought to myself, they're almost as beautiful as my girl.' Peter said.

'I love you.' Carla replied, pulling Peter in for a passionate kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thanks for the reviews, very much appreciated This chapter is also set in Dubai but the next one will be back in Wetherfield. I really want to push on with the storyline and explore Carla's relationship with her father and when Carla and Peter return it's time for Lila's christening.**_

_**Anyway, enjoy and please review! Thanks xx**_

* * *

A few days later and Carla and Peter are in their hotel room. It's evening time and Carla emerges from the bathroom in a fluffy white robe, walking towards Peter who is watching TV. Her hair and make-up is done to perfection and Peter can't deny she looks beautiful. Peter is stood in the kitchen area, dressed in a smart shirt and black trousers.

'What are you we gonna do tonight?' Carla asked, wrapping her arms round Peter.

'Well it's funny you should ask actually, we have reservations for dinner at a top restaurant.' Peter replied.

'Since when?'

'Since I went and asked the receptionist if there was a place suitable to wine and dine by princess.' Peter smiled.

Carla clapped her hands, laughing excitedly before running into the bedroom to change. Carla's mobile, which is lying on the kitchen counter, rings and Peter answers it.

'Hello?' Peter said.

'Hi Peter, is Chelle.'

'Oh alright? Everything ok?'

'Yeah as good as they can be in sunny Wetherfield. How's thing your end?' Michelle laughed.

'I can't complain.'

'You're a very lucky fella.'

'I am indeed.' Peter agreed.

'Anyway, is Carla there?' Michelle questioned.

'She's getting changed actually. Do you want me to put her on?'

'No, no don't disturb her. Just tell her I said hi.'

'Will do. How are the kids? I hope they're behaving themselves.'

'Course they are. Don't know where they get it from though, not when you and Carla are their parents.' Michelle teased, making Peter laugh. 'Simon's here with me actually.'

'Put him on.'

'Hiya dad! Are you having a good time?' Simon spoke enthusiastically.

'The best mate, it's brilliant here. But more importantly, are you having fun?' Peter asked.

'Yeah the lads are so funny and they're really good at football. We went to the red reck with Jaimee this afternoon.' Simon explained.

'Excellent!'

'Have you heard about Jaimee? She's back with Matt.'

'Yeah.' Peter sighed.

'Aren't you happy for her?'

'Of course we are.' Peter reassured his son.

'She's never been so happy in all her life, that's what she told me this morning.'

'Well you give her a big hug from me and Carla won't you? I've got to go now pal but I'll speak to you again soon.'

'Miss you.'

'Miss you too Si. See you soon, love you.' Peter replied.

'I love you too.' Simon said before hanging up the phone.

Carla emerges from the bedroom in a short, deep purple dress, showing off her tanned legs which seem elongated by her sparkly heels.

'How do I look?' Carla asked.

'Insanely gorgeous as usual.' Peter replied, taken aback by his stunning wife.

'You're looking rather handsome yourself.' Carla returned the compliment, running her hand over his shirt.

'I do my best.'

'Who was that on the phone?'

'Michelle. She said hi. And then she put Si on.' Peter said.

'Ahh how is he?' Carla asked.

'He's great, loving life with Jaimee and the lads.'

'Bless him.' Carla said 'So tell me about this place?'

'It's out the way a bit but it overlooks the sea and we can watch the sunset apparently.'

'Sounds like my kinda place.'

'Are you ready then?' Peter questioned, holding out his arm for Carla.

'I was born ready, baby.' Carla giggled, linking arms with Peter.

A couple of hours later and Carla and Peter are sipping their drinks; Carla has a red wine and Peter, a coke. They'd had a deliciuous three course meal adn were now relaxing in each other company, watching the sunset. Carla's mobile bleeps with a text and she looks at it, smiling.

'Who's that?' Peter asked.

'Michelle. She must be round Jaimee's. Look at this photo she's sent of Simon and Lila.' Carla said, holding out her phone for Peter to see.

'Aww how did we get blessed with such beautiful kids eh?' Peter smiled.

'Someone up there obviously loves us more than we think.'

'Here, send that to my phone will ya? I wanna make it my wallpaper.' Peter said.

Carla quickly sends the photo to Peter before looking at him, as if she wants to say something important.

'Peter...' Carla said.

'Yeah.'

'Lets do it.'

'What?'

'Lets have another baby.' Carla said.

'Are you sure?' Peter asked, astonished.

'Our marriage is even stronger than it was when Lila was born. I know we can do this and like you said, we made a beautiful little girl. It'd be a crime not to do it all over again.' Carla explained.

'You have made me a very happy man, you know that?'

'Not as happy as you make me. You saved me Peter. The whole thing with Frank, it would have beaten me, I know it would, if it weren't for you. You never judged me or gave me that sympathetic look I hate so much, you were just there.' Carla said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

'We might not have started our relationship in the best way but it's all worked out hasn't it? Our family, this holiday, it's like a dream.' Peter said, cheering his wife up; he hated seeing her sad.

'It's everything I ever wanted. You're everything I ever wanted.' Carla said, leaning across the table to kiss Peter before turning her attention back to the sunset. 'Just look at this view, it's incredible. You know, we're definitely gonna have to come on holiday here again. Si and Lila would love the beach and there's plenty of fit blokes around for Jaimee.'

'Well if things go well with her and Matt, they might choose to come here for their honeymoon.' Peter said.

'Oh god, don't even suggest it.' Carla groaned.

'Why?' Peter asked.

'She could do so much better than that scumbag.'

'You loved him before all this stuff with Sam happened.'

'And then he broke my daughter's heart. He can't expect to be let off the hook just like that. I mean, they might be happy together for now but poor Harvey's been left on his own.' Carla said, protectively.

'He was a bit of an idiot though wasn't he? And not really Jay's type.'

'Oh you know that daughter of mine, she'll settle for anyone just so she doesn't have to sleep on her own at night.'

Another hour has passed and the happy couple are now strolling along the beach. Carla has taken her heels off and Peter is carrying them for her.

'Hey maybe we'll have a boy this time. That'd be great wouldn't it? Two brothers to look out for Lila. It'll be like Jaimee and the lads.' Peter said, excitedly.

'Aww yeah that'd be cute.' Carla grinned.

'I've got loads of names in my head. None for a girl though.' Peter said.

'Hold your horses Mr; you haven't even got me pregnant yet.' Carla couldn't help but laugh.

'I know I'm getting carried away. I'm sorry.'

'It's ok. I think it's sweet.' Carla reassured him.

Carla stops in her tracks and gives Peter a mischievous look.

'What's that look for?'

'I still haven't got my revenge for the other day.' Carla said, smirking.

'Oh no, don't you dare.'

Carla pushes Peter back into the sea, prompting him to fall onto his back. She is laughing uncontrollably until Peter reaches up and pulls on her arm so she falls on top of him. They smile of each other and begin kissing passionately. The sea washes over them, soaking their fancy clothes, but right in that moment, nothing could distract them from each other.


	8. Chapter 8

_**So we're back in Wetherfield from now on as Carla and Peter return. Lots of drama to come for the whole family so please keep reading and reviewing xx**_

* * *

At Number 13, Jake enters the living room where Jiamee is stood in front of the mirror perfecting her hair and make-up.

'Ooh you look nice. What's the occasion?' Jake complimented his best friend, making her smile.

'Matt's coming over any minute now.' Jaimee replied.

'That sounds like my cue to make myself scarce. See you later babe.' Jake said, grabbing his coat and leaving the room.

'Love ya.' Jaimee called after him.

Outside the house, Jake bumps into Matt. He is visibly annoyed by his presence.

'Hi.' Matt said nervously.

'She's in there and looking absolutely beautiful, so I just hope you know how lucky you are.' Jake said, opening the front door.

'Believe me, I don't intend on hurting her again.'

'You better not.' Jake muttered, walking away.

Matt enters the house and goes straight into the living room, stopping in his tracks when he sees Jaimee.

'Wow! Jake was right, you look stunning.' Matt gasped.

'You don't look too bad yourself Doctor.' Jaimee whispered, kissing him passionately.

'What did I do to deserve that?' Matt asked, although he wasn't complaining.

'I've just missed you that's all.'

'I've missed you too. Shall we go out somewhere? I wanna show you off.'

'Maybe in a bit.'

'Why not now?'

'Because for the first time since we got back together, I have the house to myself for a couple of hours and I was planning something a little more exciting than a walk round the red reck.' Jaimee said, flirtatiously.

'Now I like the sound of that.' Matt grinned.

'I thought you would.'

'Still once the kids go back home, we'll have this place to ourselves for longer. When are your mum and Peter back?' Matt asked.

'Baby, no offence, but you're dirty talk could do with some work.' Jaimee laughed.

'Sorry. I always come to our dates intending to play it cool but as soon as I see you, it's like you cast some sort of spell on me.'

'A good spell?'

'A very, very good spell.'

'You know, as nice as this dress is, I wouldn't mind if it got a little ripped...' Jaimee flirted, looking lustfully at Matt.

Over at the factory, Michelle is working in the office and Rob comes in, looking like he is searching for something.

'Where's Jaimee?' Rob asked.

'She's got the afternoon off.'

'Damn.'

'Why?'

'She took some paperwork home last night and she was meant to bring it back to me today. I'll nip over there now.' Rob said.

'I wouldn't if I were you.' Michelle warned.

'Why?' Rob asked.

'She's got Matt coming round for a date and the person to walk in on them was Julie and she's been scarred for life.'

'I'll just give it a couple of hours then.' Rob said, sitting down at his desk.

'Probably best.' Michelle chuckled.

'I can't believe Carla's due back today. Where have those two weeks gone?'

'I know, it's crazy. I bet it's done them the world of good though.'

'I hope so. I know me and Peter haven't always seen eye to eye but I realise now he's a good bloke.'

'He makes Carla very happy and that's what matters. I'll admit I had my doubts about them two as well but just look how happy they were before heading off to Dubai. They're a proper little family now and I think that's all Carla's ever wanted.'

'Thank you.' Rob said sincerely.

'For what?' Michelle questioned.

'For being there for Carla all these years. I know she's not the easiest of women to support but you've done it. I'm pleased she had you looking out for her.' Rob smiled.

'It's what family's for.'

'Did you know my dad's been hanging round?' Rob told her.

'Really?! Carla's not seen him for donkey's years.' Michelle said in disbelief.

'Exactly, so why's he suddenly making an appearance now? Jaimee spoke to him a couple of weeks back.'

'What did he say?'

'Apparently he wanted to meet for dinner to get to know her properly but as soon as the girls and Sean came back from lunch he bolted without leaving his contact details.'

'What did Jaimee think to it all?'

'She wants to get to know him.'

'Then why hasn't she mentioned him to me? We usually tell each other everything.'

'She's probably still sulking because I told her to stay away from him.'

'Rob, you can't do that.' Michelle said, rolling her eyes.

'I'm only looking out for her.' Rob replied.

'She's not a little girl anymore though. She's nearly 23 years old.'

'I just worry about her that's all.'

'Listen, that niece of yours is a feisty little thing. Too feisty for her own good most of the time. She can handle herself.' Michelle reassured Rob.

'Come on, it's not like you've never worried about her. I don't think you're particularly thrilled about her getting back with Matt are you?' Rob said.

'Of course not but that's completely different. Jaimee fell in love with Matt and they were gonna get married, yet he chose to believe she was a murderer instead of sitting down to talk like adults. He walked away from her when she needed him most. That bloke is lucky to have a girl like Jaimee.' Michelle replied, sternly.

'And what if her grandad treats her badly?' Rob asked, worried.

'What if he doesn't? Shouldn't she at least give him a chance?' Michelle said, interrupted by her phone ringing.

'It's Carla.' Michelle said, accepting the call. 'Hiya babe, how are ya?'

'Oh Michelle, you should see the view from our hotel! Honestly this holiday was just what we needed. It's been amazing.' Carla enthused.

'Aww I'm glad you've enjoyed it. We're looking forward to having you back though.'

'How's everything work wise?' Carla asked.

'Brilliant love, don't worry. It turns out me, Rob and Jaimee make a very good team.' Michelle said, smiling at Rob.

'Well I'm proud of ya. How's Jaimee? Has she coped alright with the kids?' Carla

'Yeah she's been fab. Simon's been on time for school every day, they're clean and well-fed. She's been like a little superhero running round after everyone.' Michelle said.

'Not getting too stressed though is she?'

'Oh no, she's finding ways to unwind.' Michelle said, letting out a laugh.

'What's funny?' Carla asked.

'She's on a date with Matt as we speak. Need I say more?'

'Please don't.' Carla groaned, making Michelle laugh even more.

'What time are you due back home?'

'We should get back about half 8ish.'

'Well make sure you text to say your home safe and I'll come and see you tomorrow yeah? Hey I hope you've taken loads of pictures.'

'Oh yeah I'll be boring you for hours.'

'Can't wait. See you tomorrow darlin'. Love you.'

'Love you too.'

Later that night, Jaimee is stood outside Carla and Peter's house. She is carrying Lila, resting her on her hip and Simon is stood by her side. They see a taxi approaching the house.

'Aww here they are. Wave at mummy and daddy, Lila. Can you see them?' Jaimee said to her little sister, who waves excitedly at the car.

'Hiya!' Carla and Peter said cheerfully in unison, collecting their bags from the boot.

'Hey, how does it feel to be back?' Jaimee asked, handing Lila to Carla and kissing Peter on the cheek.

'It might take a while to get used to this weather but I'm happy to be back with my lovely kids. How have you been Si?' Peter replied.

'It's been brilliant living with Jaimee and the lads. We watched movies, played the Xbox and Danny and Jake took me for a day out to Alton Towers.' Simon chatted away, eagerly.

'Did they? Wow, sounds like you've had fun. You better have done your homework though.' Carla said.

'Course he did. They've both been as good as gold.' Jaimee reassured them.

'Oh Lila, I've missed you so much baby. You look so much bigger than when we left.' Carla said, hugging her small daughter tightly.

'Hey it won't be long til this little lady takes her first steps. She was trying so hard the other night bless her.' Jaimee said.

'Aww were you practicing for me and daddy eh?' Carla smiled.

'That's my girl.' Peter cooed, stroking her cheek.

A couple of hours later and the excitement of Carla and Peter's return had died down. Both kids were tucked up in bed and Peter had just taken himself off to bed too, exhausted by the travelling. Carla and Jaimee are sat on the sofa in the living room.

'Darlin' now everyone's gone to bed, can I talk to you about something?' Carla asked, seriously.

'Sure, are you ok?'

'Yeah, just a bit concerned about you.'

'Why?'

'Are you sure getting back with Matt is a good idea?' Carla questioned.

'Mum, don't start all this again.' Jaimee moaned.

'I just want you to be happy.' Carla said.

'He makes me happy, so happy. I really love him and I know he feels the same way. Please just support me.' Jaimee begged.

'I always will.'

'Then please let me get on with my life. He's good for me mum, really good.'

'Ok but don't take any rubbish alright? First sign of trouble and you get out of there, promise me?' Carla ordered; her daughter might be a fully grown adult but she wanted to look after her.

'I promise.'

'Listen, me and Peter did a lot of talking on holiday-.' Carla said, nervous as to what Jaimee's reaction would be.

'Oh yeah? Anything interesting?' Jaimee asked.

'Yeah actually, but I want to make sure it's ok with you first.'

'What?'

'We're going to try for another baby.' Carla informed her.

'Oh right...that's great.' Jaimee said, unenthusiastically.

'You sure?' Carla asked.

'Yeah.'

'You don't seem as enthusiastic as you were when I was pregnant with Lila.' Carla said, worried.

'But you're not pregnant yet are you? I don't wanna build your hopes up, just in case you can't have any more.'

'Right yeah, probably a good idea.'

'I am happy for you though.'

'Thanks. Three kids and a business to run, it won't be easy but I'm sure we can do it.' Carla said confidently.

'Four kids.' Jaimee corrected her mother, feeling as though she was being sidelined yet again.

'Yeah well I wasn't counting you, you're an adult now.' Carla said quickly.

'Course. Anyway I'm always here if you need a babysitter, you know that.' Jaimee said, putting on a brave face.

'You're a good girl, Jay. I'm proud of you.' Carla said, pulling her eldest daughter in for a hug.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thanks for the views/reviews. They are really appreciated. So here's the next chapter (which happens to be my 100th chapter :-D) Anyway, read and please let me know what you think. Thanks xx**_

* * *

Two days later and it was the afternoon of Lila's christening. Everyone has gathered in the Rovers after a lovely service, dressed in their smartest clothes. Carla, Michelle and Jaimee are sat in one of the booths.

'Beautiful service wasn't it?' Michelle said.

'Only the best for my little girl.' Carla smiled.

'She looks so pretty in her dress. When do I get a cuddle?' Michelle asked.

'I'll see if I can prise her away from Peter. She's such a daddy's girl, bless her.'

Carla makes her way over to the bar where Peter is cuddling Lila, talking to Ken and Deirdre.

'I take it you haven't told her about your grandad turning up?' Michelle said to Jaimee.

'Look how happy she is Michelle. I don't wanna ruin that. Besides, I've not seen him since he turned up that day.'

'Ok but you do need to tell her at some point.'

'Sshh she's coming back.' Jaimee said as Carla sits back down with Lila.

'Aww hey Lila, how's my favourite little goddaughter?' Michelle cooed over Lila who was now perched on her lap.

Jaimee smiles as she watches her little sister lapping up all the attention when Matt enters the pub. She quickly makes her way over to him.

'Hiya.' Jaimee greeted him with a kiss but he seems distant. 'Are you alright?'

'I don't think I should be here. Your mum's clearly not happy about it.' Matt replied, glancing at Carla who is giving him an evil glare.

'It doesn't matter. You're my man and I want you by my side.'

'Why don't we just go back to yours and cuddle up on the sofa?'

'Babe this is my sister's christening. I'm her godmother. I can't just walk out. Come on, come and sit down with us.' Jaimee replied.

'Who'd have thought I'd be so nervous at a christening?'

'Take my hand. You'll be ok, I promise.' Jaimee said, taking Matt's hand and sitting down at the table with him.

'Hi Carla. Michelle. Oh Lila, you look pretty.' Matt said nervously.

'Well it is her special day.' Carla replied.

'How are you?'

'Fine.' Carla said bluntly.

'Must have been hard trying to organise something like this.'

'It was worth it. You'll know that if you ever settle down with a girl.'

'We're settled.' Jaimee said, annoyed by her mother's attitude.

'You've been together five minutes.' Carla snapped.

'You said you were pleased for us.'

'Everyone tells little white lies don't they?' Carla said.

'What, like the white lie I was told every day of my childhood?' Jaimee replied.

'Oi you two, stop it. This is Lila's day.' Michelle reminded them, hugging Lila tightly.

'Yeah, sorry baby. Shall we go and see your Uncle Rob eh?' Carla said, turning her attention to her little girl.

Carla takes her from Michelle and makes her way over to her younger brother, leaving Michelle, Matt and Jaimee in an uncomfortable silence.

'Do you really think it was a good idea for you to bring him along?' Michelle asked, ignoring Matt.

'Why not? You've brought Steve with you.' Jaimee said.

'That's different.'

'Why? He cheated on you first time round and you've split up so many times. Our relationship is just like any other. We have our ups and downs but we get through it because we love each other.' Jaimee said firmly, gripping Matt's hand tighter.

'Is that right Matt? You love her do you?' Michelle questioned him.

'More than anything.'

'Well I'm warning you, you do anything to hurt her and I swear your life won't be worth living.'

'I think I'm just gonna go back to work.' Matt said, getting up from his seat.

'But you've booked the day off.' Jiamee said.

'Yeah well I'm sure they won't turn down an extra doctor will they?'

'Do you want me to walk you there?' Jaimee asked.

'No, you stay and enjoy yourself.' Matt said, pecking his girlfriend on the cheek before leaving the pub.

'Thanks for that Michelle.' Jaimee said, annoyed.

At the bar, Carla is now stood with Peter, her arm wrapped round him. Peter looks confused upon Matt walking out.

'What's going on over there?' Peter asked Carla.

'I don't know.' Carla said, not bothering to look at the door.

'I hope you've not been giving that poor bloke a hard time?'

'Nothing he doesn't deserve.'

'For god sake Carla-.' Peter exhaled loudly, fed up of the conflict between Carla and Matt.

'I think it's time for photos. Brian are you ready?' Carla asked, changing the subject.

'Yeah.' Brian replied before getting everyone's attention. 'Right everyone can I have your attention, we're now going to take some photos, so if I could ask all of Carla and Peter's relatives to gather over there.'

'Do I count as family?' Jaimee said, looking at Michelle with a moody expression.

'Don't talk stupid.' Michelle said, walking away from the table.

'Well it doesn't feel like it today.' Jaimee replied, catching up with her.

'We'll talk about it later.'

The entire Barlow/Connor family gather in the top end of the pub. Brian occasionally moves someone so they can be seen better and Julie watches on, clearly impressed by Brian.

'I don't see why I wasn't asked to be godmother.' Tracy muttered.

'Hmm let me think, maybe because you're a murderer? The church frowns upon that for some reason.' Jaimee replied sarcastically.

'You mean the same way it frowns upon drug addicts.'

'You two! Behave!'

'Right everyone, smile.' Brian said, taking a couple of shots. 'Lovely, and now just one with Carla, Peter and the kids. A nice little family shot.'

Carla turns to Jaimee and holds out her hand, showing there are no hard feelings. Peter is holding Lila and Jaimee puts her arm round Simon.

'Aww beautiful.' Brian said, clicking away on the camera. 'And now, let's get the godparents together with Lila.'

Rob, Michelle and Jaimee huddle together. Rob in the middle of the two women, holding his little niece. They flash big grins at the camera as Brian captures a couple more photos.

'Excellent!' Brian enthused.

'Jaimee, will you come and play outside with me?' Simon asked.

'Yeah course I will. Amy are you coming as well? Jaimee replied.

'No she's not going anywhere with you.' Tracy snapped.

'Suit yourself. Sorry Amy, looks like your mum's being a bore.'

Jaimee and Simon start making their way out of the pub and Jaimee types a quick text to Matt:

_**Sorry about before babe, I appreciate you making the effort. Hope we're ok? Love you xxxx**_

Almost instantly, she receives a reply:

_**I'll come round at 7. Love you xxxx**_

Jaimee smiles, putting the phone in her bag and going outside with her younger brother. Carla and Peter are at the bar again and Beth approaches them.

'So Mrs B, will you be gracing us with your presence tomorrow morning?' Beth asks cheekily.

'I will. Aren't you lucky?' Carla giggled.

'I reckon I should start my own business. It'd be brilliant to have three weeks off.' Beth replied.

'Oi you, I think I deserve it.'

'Yeah I know, I'm only messing. I'm made up that things are going well for you.' Beth smiled sweetly before sitting down with Hayley, Sean, Julie and Fiz.

'Thanks.' Carla replied, shocked before turning to Peter. 'What the hell's got into her?'

'Those factory girls love you a lot more than they let on. Just like you love them more than you're willing to admit.' Peter replied.

'Am I that easy to read?'

'Only when someone knows you like I do.'

'No-one knows me like you do.'

'I'm glad.' Carla said, planting a kiss on her husband's lips.

Later that day, the christening is over and the Barlow's are back home. Lila is tucked up in bed and Peter is watching TV in the living room. Carla is in Simon's bedroom, sat next to him on his bed.

'I never knew Jaimee was a drug addict.' Simon said, remembering Tracy's words from earlier that day.

'That's all in the past now.' Carla said, trying to brush it off.

'But addicts are bad people. Jaimee's not bad.' Simon added, confused.

'Not all addicts are bad or nasty people. They're often people who have been through some hard times and they use drugs as a way of making themselves feel better.' Carla explained.

'And does it work?'

'Never. In fact it just makes things ten times worse. Look, I'm only telling you this because I think your grown up enough to deal with it but Jaimee is very, very lucky to be alive.'

'How can we stop her taking drugs again?' Simon asked, clearly a little worried.

'We can't ever guarantee she won't take them again but I know that if you grow up to be a sensible, lovely boy and steer clear of things like that, she'll do her very best to stay clean.' Carla said before a silence fell over the two of them.

'It's been a good day hasn't it?' Simon said, breaking the silence.

'One of the best days ever. Listen, how would you feel if me and your dad had another baby?' Carla asked.

'You're pregnant?'

'No, no not yet. We were just talking on holiday and we were thinking it'd be nice. But obviously we wanted to check it's ok with you first.'

'Course it's fine. Jaimee's the coolest girl in the world and having a little sister like Lila is the best thing ever.' Simon grinned.

'I bet you'd like a brother this time though eh?'

'Yeah that'd be ace.' Simon agreed.

'You spend so much time with Jay, you're even starting to talk like her.' Carla couldn't help but laugh at his choice of words.

Over at number 13, Jaimee is in the living room with Matt, having just let him into the house.

'Where have you been?' Jaimee asked seriously.

'What are you on about? I've been working.'

'I went to the medical centre earlier.'

'Why? I told you I'd come and see you after my shift.'

'They said you haven't been in all day. So where have you been?' Jaimee questioned.

Matt's mobile rings and Jaimee takes it from his jacket pocket, horrified to see Lucille's name flash up on the screen.

'Are you still seeing her?' Jaimee asked, sounding insecure.

'Why are you getting so paranoid all of a sudden? I'm with you.'

'Did you actually break up with her though?'

'Yes of course I did but in case you're forgetting I moved to Dorset with her. She called me earlier to say she wanted to get rid of my stuff. We agreed to meet halfway down the motorway.' Matt explained.

'How nice of you.' Jaimee replied in a sarcastic manner.

'Come on Jaimee, don't be angry. I only met up with her to get my stuff so that me and you can start our live together. I split up with her for a reason.' Matt reassured her.

'And what's that?'

'Because I love you, you crazy girl.' Matt said, laughing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the views and reviews xx**

* * *

_**So this chapter skips a few months. Carla and Peter have been trying for a baby since the christening but she is yet to get pregnant. Jaimee and Matt are living together in Number 13, with Danny and Jake and it is now six months since Warren left for the army.**_

* * *

Rob and Jaimee are sat in the office. Jaimee is typing an email on the laptop.

'Has your grandad been back in touch?' Rob asked.

'No.' Jaimee replied simply, still hurt by her grandad's abandonment.

'Good.'

'Don't be so heartless Uncle Rob. I hope he's alright, what if he's had a fall or something?' Jaimee said, worried.

'I'm sure he's fine. The bloke's not exactly fragile is he?' Rob said.

'I'm gonna tell mum.'

'There's no need. Why upset her? He hasn't shown his face for six months darlin', just forget about him.' Rob persuaded Jaimee before changing the subject. 'What time is your meeting with Trindley's?'

'He should be here at 2.'

'Not too nervous?'

'Not at all. I'm gonna nail this. Mum and Michelle are gonna get back from the convention and we'll have some good news for them.' Jaimee said confidently.

'Fingers crossed.'

In Manchester city centre, Michelle and Carla are wandering round the convention, armed with flyers promoting Underworld. The hall is only half full though and the women look bored.

'You don't think there's something wrong me with do you?' Carla asked insecurely.

'Course not. Carla, you need to be patient with these kinda things. Some people get pregnant straight away and without meaning to and others have to wait a while. The worst thing you and Peter can do is stress about it.' Michelle reassured her.

'You're right. Thanks Chelle and sorry for boring you with all this.'

'It's what mates are for.' Michelle smiled.

'Oh god I hope Jaimee will be alright in the meeting this afternoon.' Carla sighed; this would be Jaimee's first solo meeting.

'She'll be fab. She's a proper little businesswoman.'

'You think?'

'Who could resist her cheeky smile eh?' Michelle joked.

'But what if she gets nervous and makes a fool of herself? She's been through so much already and if this turns out to be a disaster, it could wreck her confidence forever.' Carla said.

'She has no issues with her confidence and you know it. Jaimee's more settled now than I've ever seen her. She's got the fella, the job, she lives with best mates and she's got you just round the corner. Everything will be ok I promise.' Michelle explained.

'Even so I think we should go back early. Hang around the shop floor in case she needs help.' Carla said, already heading for the exit.

'If that's what you want to do then fine but honestly you're worrying over nothing.'

At Underworld, Jaimee comes out of the office to greet Mr Trindley who has just stepped onto the shop floor.

'Neil! Hi I'm Jaimee. Nice to meet you.' Jaimee enthused, shaking his hand.

'Nice to meet you too. Carla's told me a lot about you.' Neil replied.

'All good I hope.'

'Now that would be telling.' Neil smiled.

'Would you like a drink?' Jaimee asked.

'Coffee would be great thanks. Milk, no sugar.'

'Sweet enough already?' Jaimee joked, making him laugh.

'Hayley love, can you make us two coffee's please? Milk, one sugar for Neil and my usual.' Jaimee asked Hayley, who had just scurried past.

'Of course.'

'Right lets get down to business.' Jaimee said, guiding Neil into the office.

Carla and Michelle enter the factory quietly, not wanting to alert Jaimee. They watch her chatting happily to Neil Trindley who seems impressed.

'Mrs B. You're not due back for another couple of hours yet.' Sean said.

'She was worrying about Jaimee.' Michelle told him.

'The convention was rubbish anyway, the place was only half full and the majority of people didn't know what they were talking about.' Carla groaned, not taking her eyes off the office.

'How's she getting on?' Michelle asked.

'Brilliantly by the looks of it.' Eileen replied.

'Hey do any of you know of anything going on today? Any crime? Even if it's just a small crime? Carla asked.

'No, why?'

'There's a police car outside Jaimee's place.' Carla replied.

'But she seems fine to me.' Beth said, confused.

'It's probably nothing to do with her or the lads. They probably couldn't get a space wherever they needed to park so had to go there.' Julie said.

'Yeah.'

Carla and Michelle continue to watch the meeting. Jaimee takes her phone from the desk and rejects a call before apologising to Neil.

'I'm so sorry about that. I was sure I put it on silent.' Jaimee smiled, putting her mobile in the desk drawer.

'That's no problem.'

'Ok, now lets talk figures. And by that I don't mean mine, cheeky.' Jaimee teased, again making Neil laugh.

'Well it's pretty much the same as last year. We've been happy with the service and the price for many years now. And you know the saying, if it's not broke, don't fix it.'

'Excellent.'

Danny and Jake enter the factory, looking dishevelled and emotional, shocking Carla and Michelle with their appearance.

'Lads, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost.' Michelle asked, worried.

'Where's Jaimee?' Danny muttered.

'She's in a meeting. Can it wait?' Michelle asked.

The lads shake their heads wearily as two police officers joined the lads in the factory.

'Are you in trouble?' Carla asked, to which they shook their heads again. 'Then why are there two coppers with you?'

'We need to talk to Jaimee as a matter of urgency.' One of the police officers said.

'Ok, of course.'

Carla is about to fetch Jaimee from the office when she notices her get up from the desk, clearly worried by the sight of the police officers. She emerges from the office, nervously walking towards Danny and Jake.

'What's going on?' Jaimee asked, her heart beating through her chest.

She looks to the lads for reassurance but instead they bow their heads, letting tears escape their eyes and fall to the floor.

'Please don't say what I think you're gonna say.' Jaimee said, looking at the police officers.

'We're so sorry-.'

The police pause for a moment, watching Jaimee's reaction. She is unable to speak as her legs give way. Danny and Jake rush to her side, holding her up as the factory girls and Carla and Michelle watch on in sadness. The three friends hold each other tightly, sobbing hysterically for the friend they've loved and lost...


	11. Chapter 11

**_Thanks for the views and reviews. Would love some more though as I love getting feedback :-) xx_**

* * *

An hour had passed and the police had not long left. They'd talked to Jaimee and the lads and while Jake and Danny had responded, Jaimee had not spoken a word. She is sat in Carla's chair in the office, surrounded by Carla, Michelle and the lads. Hayley enters the office, carrying a mug of tea, placing it on the desk in front of Jaimee.

'Here you are love, hot sweet tea for the shock.' Hayley said, although Jaimee doesn't respond.

Carla smiles weakly at Hayley who leaves the office, closing the door behind her. On the factory floor, the factory girls and Sean are watching, worried for Jaimee.

'Say something Jaimee. Please, you're really starting to worry me now.' Carla said softly.

Again Jaimee doesn't speak. The photo on her desk of her and the lads catches her eye and suddenly she is violently sick on the office floor, crying as she does so.

'Ok, ok you let it all out mate. That's it, sshh.' Danny said soothingly, rubbing her back.

'Do you two want us to look after her? It can't be easy for you.' Michelle offered.

'No but it's something we need to do. It's what he'd want. Isn't that right Jaimee?' Jake replied.

'We missed his last call.' Jaimee said suddenly; her voice hoarse and croaky with emotion.

'Hey, let's not worry about that now.' Jake said.

'We didn't tell him we loved him.'

'He knew. He always knew.' Danny reassured her, holding her tightly.

'Come on, shall we go home? Jake suggested.

Jaimee attempts to stand up but her legs give way, making her collapse into the office chair again. Her body is limp and her eyes blood-shot and brimming with tears.

'I think it's best she stays put for now. You two go back to the house, get your head down for a couple of hours and we'll bring her round when she's calmed down ok?' Carla said.

'Is that ok Jaimee?' Jake asked, receiving a weak nod from his friend.

'I promise we'll call you if we need you. It's best to take things easy. You'll make yourself ill and that's the last thing you need.' Michelle said.

'Thank you.'

Danny and Jake drop a kiss onto the top of Jaimee's head and leave the factory, still clearly worried for her. Michelle and Carla walk out of the office, closing the door to give Jaimee privacy.

'Right everyone, as you're all aware Jaimee lost one of her closest friends and as you can see she's not taken the news well. I think it goes without saying that work for today is done so get yourselves home and enjoy being with your families ok?'

'Give Jaimee our love won't you Mrs B?'

'Course I will. Thank you.'

'I can't believe this has happened.'

'Imagine losing your closest friend. They're practically family. It doesn't bare thinking about.'

'I know.'

'Hayley, would you mind doing me a favour before you go? Could you clean the mess in there? I'm afraid it's not a pretty sight but-.' Carla asked.

'I was going to give Roy a hand at the Cafe but that can wait. I'll get the mop.' Hayley agreed.

'Oh well-.' Carla said, feeling guilty.

'It's ok, I'll do it.' Julie offered.

'You sure?'

'Absolutely. I'd be happy to help. I'll go and sit with Jaimee for a while. You two need to go and let Peter and Matt know what's happened. And besides, a bit of fresh air will do you both good. You're looking a bit peaky after all that.' Julie said, indicating to Hayley that she could leave.

'You're right. Thank you, we won't be long though. If she gets any worse then call us straight away won't you?' Michelle said.

'Of course.'

Carla and Michelle leave the factory, although it is clear that are not completely comfortable leaving Jaimee alone. Julie enters the office quietly, taken aback by Jaimee's state.

'Jaimee...Jaimee, it's Julie. Sorry I shouldn't say that. It's not like your ill is it? You're in shock. But you know, you will get through this.' Julie said, to which Jaimee remains silent.

'Your mum's asked me to clean this mess on the floor so I'll just go and get a mop and bucket ok?' Julie told her before leaving the room.

Jaimee reaches for the framed photo of her and the lads. Jaimee is sat on her motorbike and the lads are stood around her, all of them smiling for the camera. She smiles weakly, remembering the old times with the boys. Julie enters the office carrying a mop and bucket.

'That's a lovely photo.' Julie said, peering over Jaimee's shoulder. 'How old were you when it was taken? It looks quite recent.'

'It was my 19th. The surprised me with the motorbike. They thought it was the most precious thing in my life.' Jaimee explained, her voice quiet and weary.

'And isn't it?' Julie asked.

'I love it, it's amazing but at that moment in time the lads were the most precious thing to me. They always will be, apart from mum of course. Now it's falling apart.' 'I feel sick.'

Jaimee is again violently sick on the floor and Julie immediately starts rubbing her back, trying her best to comfort her broken friend.

'Oh darlin', poor you.' Julie said, close to tears herself.

'Sorry.' Jaimee apologised.

'Don't apologise. The way you are, it's completely understandable after what's just happened. But you need to know, we're all here for you. Your mum, Michelle, Peter, all the factory girls, Matt. You're surrounded by people who care and because of that you will get through it.' Julie reassured her, hugging her tightly before beginning to clear the floor.

Over at the bookies, Carla enters the building where Peter is busy working, with his back to his wife.

'Peter.' Carla spoke, breaking the silence.

'Alright love? Missing me too much?' Peter joked before turning round and seeing his wife's pale complexion. 'What's the matter?'

'Jaimee's just got some bad news.'

'What's happened? Is she ok?' Peter asked, worried, walking round to the front of the desk.

'The police came round about an hour ago. Warren was killed yesterday afternoon.' Carla informed him, fighting back her own tears.

'No!?' Peter exclaimed in horror.

'She's in pieces, Peter. The lads have gone back to the house to try and get some kip but Jaimee's in my office. She's hardly talking; she's throwing up all over the place. She can't even stand up.' Carla explained, a tear escaping her eye and trickling down her cheek.

'Is Matt not with her?'

'Chelle's gone to tell him now. Honestly, she was so happy this morning, so excited about taking a meeting all on her own and now her whole world's been turned upside down.'


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hope you're all still enjoying this, if so then please review. Thanks :-) xx**_

* * *

A couple of days had passed since Warren's death and Jaimee and the lads were still struggling to cope. Jaimee, however had insisted on going back to work at Underworld, much to Carla's despair.

Jaimee and Carla are sat at their desks in the office. Carla occasionally glances at Jaimee. She is trying to work on the laptop but keeps looking at the photo of her and Warren on the desk.

'You don't have to be here you know?' Carla said.

'Yes I do.' Jaimee replied firmly.

'Maybe you need a few weeks to just chill out and get your head together.' Carla suggested.

'I'm fine.' Jaimee said, receiving an unconvinced glance from her mother.

'You know what I mean.' Jaimee added before changing the subject. 'Anyway Hayley said they're doing pretty well with the Trindley's order and that it should be done by tomorrow night if nothing goes wrong.'

'Blimey, what's got into them?' Carla asked, stunned.

'They're a great team.'

There is silence for a while before Carla reaches for the photo on Jaimee's desk. She looks at it, smiling.

'He was a good lad.' Carla said, looking up at Jaimee who is trying to disguise her tears.

'The best. He didn't deserve to die like that.'

'The pain will fade eventually.'

'I hope so. We're struggling to cope, mum.'

'I'm not surprised. I don't think I've ever seen a group of mates as close as you four.'

'Did I ever tell you how we met?' Jaimee asked, to which Carla shook her head, eager to hear more.

'I was wondering round the playground, in a little world of my own when I realised my blazer was damp. I turned round and there they were. Three cheeky little boys with water pistols. You know the kind you get on the front of a magazine? I remember instantly liking them, even though they hadn't said a single word to me. They chased me round the playground and I was so happy I'd been included in their little gang.' Jaimee explained, letting out a small laugh.

'What happened next?' Carla questioned.

'I distracted them. I can't really remember how, it seems like a lifetime ago.' 'When they had their backs turned I got my water bottle out of my bag and poured it all over their heads. You should have seen the dinner ladies face, she was fuming.' Jaimee continued.

'Up to no good even at that age.' Carla chuckled, happy that her daughter was being more positive.

'We were sent straight to the head teacher's office. He was so angry with us but we weren't scared. We couldn't stop laughing actually. He said we wouldn't get anywhere in life if we disrespected authority. Do you wanna know what Warren said? He said, 'you wait sir, one day I'll do something that'll make you all proud.' And he did.' Jaimee smiled, clearly feeling a sense of great pride.

'Going into the army is an amazing, brave thing to do. You had yourself a real diamond there Jay.'

'Yeah.'

'I suppose it doesn't make up for the fact he's gone though does it?'

'I know me and the lads haven't exactly lived our lives right but I honestly thought we'd all live forever. I could just see us whizzing round an old folk's home on mobility scooters.' Jaimee said, smiling at the image. 'I'd give anything to have him back. It's not fair. 25 years old and that's it. Killed in action. It scares me so much to think that life can be taken from someone so quickly. I don't know what I'd do if Jake and Danny weren't around. I've relied on them so much over the years.'

'I've only ever had one really close friend and that's Michelle. I pushed everyone else away. I tried to push her away too, more times than I care to remember, but she's a stubborn one is our Chelle. You and the boys have something really special. I'm glad they look out for you.' Carla smiled.

Jaimee is close to breaking down but tries to hide her feelings from Carla.

'Excuse me a minute.' Jaimee whispered, trying to walk out of the office.

'It's me, sweetheart. You don't have to hide how you're feeling from me.' Carla said softly, taking her hand as she walked past.

'I'm ok.' Jaimee insisted.

'You're not.'

'I'm just overtired that's all.'

'Two days ago you found out that one of your best friend's is dead. You are not ok.' Carla said, standing up and cupping Jaimee's face in her hands. 'You don't have to pretend to be strong when your heart is breaking. I've tried it and it's the hardest thing in the world. No-one will blame you for being sad.'

Jaimee suddenly breaks down in tears, falling into Carla's arms.

'I'm here you ok? You do whatever you want. Cry. Scream. Shout. You can even ignore me if that's what you really want but please I am begging you, don't try and be a hero.' Carla said.

'I'm sorry.'

'And don't you dare apologise. Look, why don't you go home, get a couple of hours of sleep and a shower and then come to mine and Peter's for tea? He's been worried about you too. And Simon.' Carla suggested.

'Ok. Thank you.' Jaimee said, wiping her tears away.

'Good girl.'

'I love you.' Carla said, kissing Jaimee on the cheek.

'I love you too.'

* * *

Jaimee enters her house and goes straight into the living room. Danny and Matt are sat on the sofa, watching TV. Danny smiles when he sees Jaimee but he looks run-down and tired.

'Hiya darlin'. You alright?' Danny said.

'Struggling a bit if I'm honest.' Jaimee sighed.

'That makes three of us then.'

'Where's Jake?' Jaimee asked.

'Still in bed. I checked on him earlier but I know he was up half the night so I didn't wanna disturb him too much.' Danny explained.

'Will you be guys be ok tonight? Mum's invited me to dinner. I can cancel if you need me here though.'

'It's fine. We'll just grab a take-away and watch a film. Lads night in eh Dan?' Matt said, reassuring his girlfriend.

'Yeah.' Danny agreed.

'Thank you baby.' Jaimee kisses Matt before turning back to Danny. 'Well make sure he gets out of bed at some point today, don't just let him hide away. The last thing we need is one of us falling into a big black hole. We've been there before and it wasn't pretty. Warren wouldn't wanna see us like that.'

'What time are you going out?' Matt asked.

'About 6.' Jaimee replied.

'I'll go and run you a bath, so you can have a nice relax.'

'You don't have to do that.'

'I want to.' Matt said, kissing her again before he leaves the room.

Jaimee sits down next to Danny on the sofa, resting her head on his shoulder.

'I still can't get my head round the fact he's never coming home.' Danny muttered.

'I thought going back to work would help but I can't seem to think of anything but Warren.'

'I'm dreading the funeral already. It's not right, someone like Warren only having a small send off. He was a soldier, a hero and yet there's only gonna be a few of us there paying our respects. He was such a special lad. He deserved so much more.'

'If I could go back in time I'd stop him from going in the army. I'd guard the door, hide his passport, burn all his clothes if I could. I'd have done whatever it took to make him stay. To have him still with us, sat round the breakfast table eating a fry up and reading Auto Trader.'

* * *

A couple of hours later, over at Carla and Peter's, Simon is sat on the sofa, playing on the Xbox while Carla and Peter are sat at the dining table, nursing cups of coffee.

'When's Jaimee coming over?' Simon asked, pausing his game.

'Soon Si.' Carla replied.

'Is she ok now?' Simon questioned.

'I don't think she'll be ok for a while. Maybe you should give her a lovely cuddle when she comes in, she'll like that.' Carla said.

'I liked Warren.'

'We all did. He was a lovely bloke.' Peter said.

* * *

Over at number 13, Jaimee enters the living room having freshened up for dinner. Jake is sat at the kitchen table while Danny is watching TV.

'Hiya pal, it's good to see you up and about. Are you ok?' Jaimee greeted Danny with a smile.

'As good as I can be I guess.' Jake mumbled.

'Are you sure you're gonna be alright?'

'We'll be fine hun. Matt's only nipped out to get some beers and you're only a couple of streets away if we need anything.' Danny reassured her.

'Go and have fun with your family babe.' Jake said.

'I love you both.' Jaimee said, hugging Jake and then Danny. 'And I'll see you later. I'll be back before midnight.'

'Ok Cinderella.' Jake smiled.


	13. Chapter 13 (Spoilers)

**Hi all,**

**Probably won't be updating for a few days. Hope you have enjoyed reading the last few chapters? Anyway, here's some hints as to what is to come...**

**- With Warren's death weighing heavily on her mind, Jaimee's behaviour begins to spiral out of control. Will anyone be able to save her this time?**

**- Jaimee and Matt's relationship is pushed to the brink by Jaimee's grief but will Matt walk away again?**

**- After months of silence, Mr Donovan makes another unexpected appearance. How will Carla cope? And will Rob ever be able to forgive him?**

**- After months of trying for another child Carla takes a test, but will it be the result they are hoping for? And how will it affect their marriage?**

**So, are you looking forward to reading on? Hope it all sounds good! Will update soon x**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Thanks so much for the views/reviews, I really appreciate it :-) Got some Carla/Peter based chapters to come soon so stick with it. There's also some references to past characters in this chapter which I hope you all like. Anyway, enjoy and let me know what you think? Thanks x**_

* * *

A week had passed and it's the day of Warren's funeral. So far the service had been lovely and it was now time for Jaimee's speech. She nervously makes her way to the microphone, her eyes red and puffy from the many tears shed.

'When I was growing up, all I had were the lads. They were my best friends, my brothers and sometimes they even acted like father figures to me, picking up the pieces of whatever mess I'd got myself into. Some people might think that's normal, something that every friend does but it's not. Most people get tired of it and decide it's time to cut ties. Not the lads though, they were there through thick and thin and I'm proud to say we're still as close as ever. It's not been easy though, not since the police came knocking.

Warren was the leader of the group without a shadow of a doubt. He was the oldest, the most caring and the strongest of us all. It's because of this that I've been lying awake at night wondering, why him? Why did the strongest one of us die so prematurely? It's something I don't think I'll ever know the answer to and in a way I'm glad. I don't want there to be a reason why he died. I don't want it seem as though this was how it was meant to be, because it's not. He was meant to live forever. He was meant to have a beautiful wife and children. That was always his biggest wish and it breaks my heart that he never got the chance to meet the right woman.'

Jaimee stops speaking, letting the emotion take over. Her sobs can be heard through the microphone and Carla immediately rushes to her side. She takes her hand, willing her to go on.

'I remember one time when I'd had a row with my adopted mum and it was so bad that I couldn't face going home. So I didn't. I went to Warren's and that was home for two weeks and since then we've never lived more than a two hour drive away from each other. I think that's why we found it so hard to adjust when he was suddenly thousands of miles away.

One of my best memories of him was this time at the garage. He was manning the phones one day and I remember seeing him chatting away to the person on the other end, looking as though he was flirting. I couldn't help but smile. He was such a smooth talker; he'd flirt with any woman he met. Only when this customer turned up, it turned out it wasn't a woman, but a bloke with a feminine voice. Now you might be thinking that Warren got embarrassed and tried to act all macho but he didn't. He simply laughed. He threw his head back and let out that infectious laugh that we all came to know and love.

Anyway I suppose what I'm trying to say is that although me, Danny and Jake are forever changed by what happened the day the police came knocking, we'll do our best to keep going, to keep laughing for Warren. He was the best friend anyone could have asked for and I'm incredibly proud of what he did but if we could have that time again I'd take a little longer to hug him goodbye and I'd tell him how loved he was, just one more time.'

* * *

An hour or so later, everyone is gathered in the Rovers for Warren's wake. Jaimee is sat with Matt, Danny and Jake and Carla and Michelle are sat at a table by the front door. Jaimee gets up from the table, making her way to the door.

'Mum, I'm just nipping out for a fag. I won't be long.' Jaimee said.

'Do you want me to come with you?' Carla offered.

'No it's ok.' Jaimee said as she left the pub.

'She's not coping is she?' Michelle sighed.

'Not at all. I'm so worried about her, Chelle. She's trying so hard to stay strong but I can see her cracking underneath the grief. I get scared that she's gonna go back to her old ways.' Carla explained.

'She wouldn't. Not after last time.'

'It's her way of dealing with things. She doesn't drink stupid amounts of alcohol like me, she turns to drugs. Hard, class A drugs.'

'But last time she took drugs, it nearly destroyed her relationship with you. She wouldn't risk doing that again. She thinks the world of you.'

'Yeah and she thought the world of Warren too.'

'Trust me, Jaimee wouldn't be so stupid as to go back to how she was before.'

Outside the pub, Jaimee is smoking a cigarette, occasionally glancing at her watch. Rob startles her when he climbs out of a taxi.

'Hello princess. How are you holding up?' Rob asked, kissing her on the cheek.

'Doing the best I can.' Jaimee said wearily.

'Good girl. Sorry I had to dash off before; there was an emergency at the factory. You're speech at the church was beautiful though.' Rob said.

'Thank you.'

'I'll go and get you a drink. See you in there?'

'Yeah.' Jaimee said as Rob made his way inside.

Suddenly Jaimee sees the person she has been waiting for. A dodgy drug dealer who goes by the name of Duncan, to be precise. Looking round the street to make sure no-one is around, Jaimee walks over to him.

'You got the cash?' Duncan asked.

Jaimee takes a wad of cash from her handbag and hands it to Duncan. Peter comes out of Dev's, where he'd been using the cash machine, and is stunned by what he is witnessing.

'Well done.' Duncan grinned, handing over the drugs. 'You know where I am if you need any more.'

Peter is about to approach Jaimee but stops in his tracks when he sees her hesitate.

'Wait!' Jaimee called.

'What?' Duncan asked.

'Take it back.'

'Excuse me?'

'I don't want it.'

'Are you telling me I've come all this way for nothing?' Duncan questioned angrily.

'Sorry but it's not who I am anymore. I refuse to be like that again.'

'Well you're not getting your money back.' Duncan said.

'I don't care about that. I'd rather be poor and alive than have my mum bury me after an overdose. I said goodbye to my mate today, he died aged 25. The same will not happen to me.' Jaimee told him firmly.

'You're living in a dream world sweetheart. This will always be who you are.' Duncan smirked.

Jaimee watches until Duncan is out of sight before turning round, horrified when she realises Peter has been watching the whole meeting.

'How much of that did you see? Please don't tell my mum. Peter, promise you won't tell her.' Jaimee begged.

'I will tell her.' Peter replied.

'She'll hate me.'

'I'll tell her how you met up with a drug dealer, how you handed over a load of money.' Peter said before smiling. 'I'll tell her how you realised what you were doing and gave the drugs back.'

'What?'

'You should be so proud of yourself Jaimee. I know how hard it must be for you to say no. You've been through so much lately that getting off your face on drugs probably seemed like quite appealing to you. I'm just glad you realised it was wrong before you did something stupid.' Peter praised, putting his arm round Jaimee.

'She won't understand the way you do. Please can't we just keep this as our little secret?'

'Mine and your mum's marriage is based on truth and trust. I won't lie to her. She needs to know what happened.' Peter said.

* * *

Jaimee and Peter enter the pub, where Rob and Matt are now sat with Carla and Michelle. Peter gets to the table first, Jaimee cowering behind him slightly.

'Carla, there's something we need to talk to you about.' Peter said.

'Is everything ok? Are you alright Jay?' Carla stood up, panicking.

'On my way back from Dev's I saw Jaimee outside. She was with a bloke, a dealer.' Peter replied.

'You idiot! You see Michelle, I told you this would happen. Just nipping out for a fag she said, when all the time she was going to meet a dealer.' Carla raged, causing everyone in the room to fall silent.

'How could you Jaimee?!' Matt asked, disgusted with his girlfriend.

'Please, just listen-.' Jaimee pleaded.

'Don't you remember what happened with your last dealer? He almost killed you Jaimee! I ran all the way to the hospital, my heart pounding, not knowing if you were dead or alive. Would you really want to put me through that again?' Carla shouted.

'Maybe you should hear her out, love.' Peter suggested.

'Are you really taking her side over mine?'

'I stood and watched the whole meeting. She handed over the cash and was given the drugs but then she gave them back.' Peter explained.

'She did what?'

'She's just lost £200 to make you proud.'

'You really gave it back?' Carla asked Jaimee, her voice now softer than before.

'I hate that drugs still have a hold on me but I'm determined to change. I don't want to be like that anymore.'

'Come here.' Carla said, holding out her arms to Jaimee and hugging her tightly. 'You don't half scare me sometimes.'

'Sorry.' Jaimee said, close to tears.

'So you should be.'

'I won't do it again I swear.'

'Good, because if you so much as touch drugs again I don't think I'll be able to support you. I'll cut ties, I swear I will.'

Carla pulls away from the hug slightly, flashing Jaimee a grin so she knows she is forgiven.

'I love you.' Carla whispered, hugging her daughter again.

'I love you too.'

'Room for a little one in that cuddle?' Peter asked.

Carla and Jaimee hold out their arms so Peter can join the hug. Michelle, Matt and Rob watch on happily.

* * *

Later that day, Matt, Michelle, Peter and Carla are gathered in Jaimee's house. They'd brought her home about two hours ago and she'd been resting in bed ever since. Michelle knocks the bedroom door lightly before creeping in, not knowing if Jaimee is still asleep. Upon seeing a wide-awake Jaimee, Michelle smiles softly at her.

'Hey...how are you feeling?' Michelle asked before shaking her head. 'Sorry, that's a stupid question.'

'What am I supposed to do now?' Jaimee asked, propping herself up in bed.

'It's completely normal for you to feel this way. You've just said goodbye to one of the most important people in your life.' Michelle reassured her.

'And not for the first time. Honestly Chelle, you and mum are my heroes. You've lost so many people and been through so much heartache and yet here you are, still standing as tall and as strong as ever. How do you do it?' Jaimee questioned, sounding more vulnerable than Michelle had ever known her to be.

Michelle nudges Jaimee so she moves over, allowing her to sit beside her on the bed.

'The honest answer to that is I really don't know. When Paul died I was heartbroken, especially as we didn't part on the best of terms, and then to lose Liam was horrendous. And of course, there was Dean.' Michelle said, a small smile appearing on her face at the mention of her first love.

'What was he like?' Jaimee questioned, resting her head on Michelle's shoulder.

'He was the closest thing to perfect I've ever found and although I'm happy with Steve and I love him to bits, if Dean were to walk through the door right now I'd chose him over any man.' Michelle revealed.

'Because of Ryan?'

'Not just because he's the father of my son but because he was the love of my life. He was my Mr Right. Well, until my idiot of a brother chose to drink and drive.' Michelle said, an angry tone in her voice.

'It must have been so hard for you to deal with.' Jaimee replied.

'Paul and Liam moved Dean after the crash, made out he was the one who'd been driving. I was so confused, so angry. Why would the man I love risk his life when he had a beautiful little boy at home?'

'Is that the reason you and Paul fell out?'

'You see the thing about Paul was he did things without thinking. He drove his car to the pub that night intending to stick to soft drinks but because he was easily led he had a couple of pints, forgetting the car was outside.'

'He could have got a cab.'

'Oh no, Paul was too much of a show off to get a cab when he had the opportunity to speed around in his flash motor.' Michelle laughed, although she didn't find the bitter memories funny in the slightest.

'How did you and Dean meet?' Jaimee asked.

'We were at a birthday party of a mutual friend, Davey Tutall. We were only fourteen but I knew instantly that I loved him. He walked over to me, trying to act all cool, and he asked if I wanted to dance with him. He took my hand and was a proper gentleman. Bless him, I'll never forget that moment, he was shaking like a leaf.' Michelle said, trying to blink away her tears.

'He sounds amazing Michelle, he really does. And I reckon he'd be so proud of you.' Jaimee said, taking hold of Michelle's hand, realising she needs comforting too.

'You think?'

'Definitely. I know Ryan's had his troubles, like me, but he's a real credit to you. You did a great job.'

'Well as it happens, I think Warren would be proud of you too.' Michelle said.

'I don't think so.' Jaimee shook her head.

'The speech you made in the church was absolutely amazing, darlin'. He'd have been looking down on you with that cheeky grin of his.' Michelle smiled.

'And then I ruined it and hooked up with a dealer.'

'Yeah but you didn't take anything did you? You gave it back. Peter saw you.'

'I know but-.'

'Don't be so hard on yourself Jaimee. You're a lovely girl with a heart of gold and this family would be lost without you. You would never have met up with that dealer under normal circumstances but right now you're head's all over the place. You need time to rest and get yourself back on track. It'll all be ok, I promise.' Michelle said reassuringly.

'Thank you Michelle. Not just for today but for everything. You've been my rock.'

'I'm glad I could help.'

'Where are the lads?' Jaimee asked.

'They're still at the pub.'

'I should get down there. They'll be off their faces by now.' Jaimee said.

'Let them get it out their system. They'll come home when they're ready and if they need you they'll call. Now I'm gonna go and give you a chance to sleep ok? If you need me just shout. Oh and Matt said to tell you he loves you.' Michelle said, getting off the bed, blowing Jaimee a kiss and leaving the room.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the views! Hope your still enjoying this story? As well as the spoilers I gave a couple of chapters previously, there is also a massive shock to come which could tear Carla and Peter apart forever...I think it'll be quite controversial but hey, that's what I like my writing to be like :) Please review x**

* * *

A few weeks later, Carla, Michelle and Jaimee are working in the office of Underworld. Michelle and Carla have been talking to Jaimee about a future meeting for the last five minutes but soon realised she hadn't been listening. Instead, the troubled young woman was sat staring into space, as if the weight of the world was resting on her shoulders.

Since the funeral, her behaviour had become out of control; drinking, mood swings, sickness. Carla felt she was losing her daughter who was disappearing before her eyes; both physically and mentally.

'Jaimee?' Michelle said.

'What?' Jaimee replied, snapping out of her daze.

'Did you hear what we just said?' Michelle asked.

'Sorry I was miles away.'

'Maybe you should go home.' Carla said.

'Make up your mind will ya? You were the one ringing me every ten minutes this morning to make sure I was out of bed.' Jaimee exclaimed moodily.

'That was to make sure you didn't sleep all day, not a hint that we wanted you working.'

'Well I'm here now.' Jaimee sighed.

'Barely.' Carla added.

'I know, I know but my head's pounding.'

'You must have gone really over the top last night.'

'Why?'

'Because we've never seen you with a hangover before.' Michelle pointed out.

'I needed to let my hair down and escape life for a while.' Jaimee said, rubbing her head in pain.

'And was alcohol the only thing you did to excess last night?' Carla asked, worried.

'What are you trying to say?' Jaimee asked, defensively.

'I can't help but worry Jaimee. You've been spiralling out of control since Warren died.' Carla said.

'He was my best friend.' Jaimee mumbled.

'I know but I'm scared for you, love. You've been moody, distant, you've barely been eating and the times when you get out of bed you're hungover.'

'It's called grief. You must recognise it, you've experienced it often enough.'

'Yeah and it very nearly killed me. I don't want the same happening to you.' Carla said, her voice quivering with fear for her eldest child.

'It won't.

'You're being sick all the time and I know you've got a dealer's number in your phone. I'm guessing it's that guy from the funeral.'

'How do you know?' Jaimee asked, angry.

'Well-.'

'Have you been going through my phone?' Jaimee questioned, interrupting her mother.

'No.'

'Don't lie to me. How else would you know who I have in my phone? I certainly haven't told you.'

'No because you don't tell me anything. I want you to open up to me Jay. I want to help.'

'I don't need help.'

'Why don't you start by deleting that fella's number? I mean if you're not back on the drugs, why do you need it?'

'See you're questioning me yet again.'

'Answer my question.'

'This is gonna sound stupid but it makes me feel safe knowing the number is in my phone, in case I ever need it. And no that isn't a confession. I haven't taken anything for a long time and I don't intend to. It just makes me feel better that's all.'

'So what happened last night then? It looks like you barely got any sleep.' Michelle asked.

'I had an hour or two. I can barely remember last night, well except one thing.'

'And what's that?'

'I was arrested.' Jaimee said, bowing her head in shame.

'Oh Jaimee-.' Carla shook her head, annoyed with her daughter's behaviour.

'Don't start mum. I know it was stupid of me but my head's all over the place. I don't know what I'm doing half the time.'

'Why were you arrested? Please don't tell me you assaulted someone.'

'Course I didn't. I was drunk and disorderly. It's hardly surprising after all the booze I had.'

'You idiot. Do you have any idea how serious that is?'

'Oh get off your high horse mum. I know all about your little episode after you came back from LA with Peter. You shouldn't be having a go at me.' Jaimee snapped.

'Well what do you expect? You've already been to prison once. I won't have you going there again.'

'I'm going out.'

'Where?'

'I dunno. The Rovers, the Bistro, I'm not fussy as long as they sell booze and lots of it.'

Jaimee walks towards the door but has to stop before she reaches it as a dizzy spell hits her.

'I'm not letting you out of my sight.' Carla said firmly, standing behind her, holding her hand.

'I'm a grown woman, not a little kid. You missed out on all those years so don't start lecturing me now.'

Jaimee tries to push her mother away but Carla tightens the grip on her hand and guides her back to her chair.

'Shall I go and get Matt? Maybe he can look after you today.' Michelle suggested.

'No.' Jaimee replied, wiping a tear from her cheek.

'Why? Have you had another row?'

'Oh yeah, you should have seen his face when I came back from the station. He's completely disgusted with me. We had a bust up and he said he was going out.' Jaimee said as another tear trickled down her face.

'To work?'

'No today's his day off. God knows where he is, probably with Lucille.'

'Don't be stupid, she's in Dorset for a start. It's not like he can just nip there whenever he fancies it.' Michelle said.

'You know when I first saw her I thought I was so much better than her but now I realise she's everything I'm not. She's beautiful, classy, bright. Normal. No wonder Matt liked her so much.' Jaimee spoke quietly, insecurity lacing her words.

'Sweetheart, how about we go and pack you a bag and you can stay at mine for a few days? Just til your back on your feet.' Carla suggested.

'I don't want to be a burden.'

'Jaimee you're my daughter, you'll never be a burden. It'll be nice having you around.'

'So you can keep an eye on me more like.'

'Can you blame me?' Carla asked, smiling sotly at Jaimee.

'Good point.'

'I know you're in pain right now and you might think it'll never end but I promise you it will. Come off the booze for a while, until your better, and start eating healthier ok?'

'Fine, but I'm not giving up the fags. I need one vice in this crap life.'

Jaimee allows Carla and Michelle to help her up from her chair. She catches sight of the photo on her desk of herself and Warren and inhales loudly, as if in physical pain.

'Life will get better hun, I promise you.' Michelle reassured her, giving her hand a squeeze.

Michelle watches as Carla guides Jaimee slowly out of the factory before pulling out her mobile to call Matt.

'Hello?' Matt answered.

'Matt, it's Michelle.'

'What have I done now?'

'I think you know. How could you walk out on Jaimee like that? I know she was stupid last night but she's grieving. She needs people to support her not run off at the first sign of trouble.' Michelle ranted.

'I needed some time to clear my head.'

'Where are you?'

'I'm at the coffee shop near the train station.'

'Right well don't go anywhere. I'm on my way.'

'Why?'

'We need to talk.' Michelle said simply, hanging up the phone.

Over at number 13, Jaimee and Carla enter the house.

'Go on up sweetheart. I'll talk to the lads.' Carla said, watching her daughter climb the stairs weakly. 'Take it steady.'

Carla goes into the living room where Danny and Jake are sat at the dining table, talking over two mugs of coffee.

'Hiya.' Carla greeted them; she had to admit she had a soft spot for the boys in Jaimee's life.

'Carla, how are you?' Jake asked, getting up from the table.

'Not so good. And neither is Jaimee.' Carla sighed.

'She had a bit of a night last night.' Danny said, the tone of his voice indicating he is clearly worried for his friend.

'I know, she told me everything.'

'We tried to keep an eye on her but-.' Danny tried to explain, getting up from the table.

'It's ok. I don't blame you. Listen, Jaimee's upstairs now packing a bag.'

'She's leaving?' Jake asked, anxious.

'No, no don't worry. She's just gonna come and stay with me for a few days. Me and Peter are worried about her and we want to look after her.' Carla explained.

'I think that's a good idea.'

'Yeah?'

'Of course. You're only round the corner and it's not like she's moving out. This is still her home.'

'It certainly is and she'll be back here as soon as she feels better.'

'Thank you Carla.'

'No need to thank me. It's a mother's job to look after her kids. And if you two ever get lonely then you're always welcome round ours ok?' Carla told them, smiling.

'We really appreciate that.' Jake said, slightly tearful due to Carla's kindess.

'Warren would be proud of you two, staying strong for my girl.' Carla said, pulling them both in for a hug.

In town, Michelle enters a small coffee shop and immediately spots a nervous looking Matt in the corner. She goes over to the table and sits opposite him.

'I got you a drink.' Matt said, pushing a cup of coffee towards her.

'Thanks. Feeling guilty are you?' Michelle asked seriously.

'Very.'

'Why did you walk out on her like that? She's absolutely devastated.'

'Do you know how hard it is to watch someone you love grieve? It's like they become a completely different person. She can't stop thinking about him and she cries all the time. I feel like she doesn't need me, like she doesn't want me in her life anymore.' Matt explained, troubled.

'She wants you now more than ever. She thinks she's ruined things with you.'

'She does?'

'We've just been reassuring her that it's just a silly argument but she seems sure you're not coming back. So which one of us is right?' Michelle questioned, protective of Jaimee.

'I've not left her. I just needed to be on my own for a bit to think about stuff.'

'You could have text her to say you loved her or something, put her mind at rest for a while.'

'I'll go and see her now.'

'She's not at the house.'

'Where is she?'

'She's stopping with Carla and Peter for a few days. They want to look after her.'

'I can do that.' Matt said.

'It's already been decided, love. You can go and see her but you won't be stopping there too. To say Carla's angry with you is a huge understatement.' Michelle warned.

'As if she didn't hate me enough already.'

'You get no sympathy from me Matt. All we ask if that you treat Jaimee right, put her before everything else, but it seems to be a struggle to you.' Michelle said, shooting him that famous glare of hers.

An hour or so later, over at Carla and Peter's, Carla is in the spare bedroom preparing it for Jaimee. Peter is in the kitchen, stirring the cup of coffee he'd made for Jaimee before taking it over to her in the living room.

'Cup of coffee, just the way you like it.' Peter said, putting the cup on the coffee table.

'Thank you.'

'How's your hangover?' Peter asked, sitting down beside her.

'Bareable. I'm guessing mum filled you in on what happened.' Jaimee said, embarrassed.

'Yeah.'

'You're ashamed of me aren't you?' Jaimee asked, her voice crackling with emotion.

'What? Of course I'm not. I never could be. We're just worried about you.' Peter replied, doing his best to reassure her.

'I'm worried too. Absolutely terrified in fact.'

'Well you know drink isn't the answer don't you?'

'I thought it'd take the pain away but it doesn't does it? It just makes it worse, especially when I wake up with this stinking headache. I tell you something, I'm glad I don't usually suffer from hangovers.' Jaimee said, trying to make light of the situation and gaining a little chuckle from Peter.

'Your mum also said you had a row with Matt.' Peter added.

'It wouldn't surprise me if he's gone for good.' Jaimee said sadly.

'He wouldn't do that.'

'I didn't think so either but it's exactly what he did when I was arrested last time wasn't it?'

'He learnt from that mistake. He won't want to lose you again.'

'It can't be easy for him though. I push him away all the time.'

'And why do you do that?'

'You'll probably think I'm pathetic but I feel guilty.'

'How?'

'Marriage and children was always what Warren wanted. I feel guilty because I'm in a steady relationship, or at least I was, and I don't feel I deserve it. He should have experienced love. He should have known the feeling of coming home to a partner waiting to greet him with open arms, there's nothing else in the world like it.' Jaimee explained.

'He wouldn't want you feeling this way. He knew how much you love Matt and he wanted you to be happy didn't he?'

'I told you I was pathetic.' Jaimee shook her head.

'Now that is one word I'd never use to describe you, sweetheart.' Peter said, putting his arm round Jaimee and hugging her tightly.

'I love you dad.' Jaimee said, although she doesn't realise what she has called Peter, relaxing in his embrace.

'I love you too.' Peter smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Thanks for the views/reviews, much appreciated! Enjoy and please let me know what you think x**_

* * *

The next day, around lunchtime, Carla is alone in the office and the girls had just left for lunch. Julie enters the office.

'Carla?' Julie said, startling Carla.

'Julie, you made me jump. Why haven't you gone for lunch?' Carla asked.

'I was just on my way out but this man came in.'

'You're gonna have to be a bit more clear than that.'

'He said he's not a client but that he's here to see you.'

'Ok thanks. You can go now.' Carla said confused, prompting Julie to leave the factory.

Carla steps out of the office and is stunned by who is waiting for her in the corner of the room.

'What are you doing here?' Carla asked, folding her arms across her chest.

'How about a hug for you old dad eh?' Mr Donovan said, holding out his arms to Carla.

'I said, what are you doing here?' Carla repeated.

'Where's Jaimee today?' Mr Donovan asked, looking into the office.

'How do you know about her?'

'I came to see her. It was months ago now. You were on holiday.'

'How dare you come here and introduce yourself to my daughter!' Carla shouted angrily.

'She's my granddaughter. I had a right to know she was back with you.'

'Why? Where have you been for the past ten years? I haven't even had a phone call from you, not even when mum died.' Carla said emotionally; she missed her mother a lot more than she ever let on.

'I know and I'm sorry but I'm here now and ready to make amends. Jaimee told me she's got a little brother and sister now. I'd love to meet them.' Mr Donovan smiled.

'She shouldn't have told you anything.' Carla grunted.

'She's a cracking girl. You should be proud.'

'I am, which is why I don't want you anywhere near her.'

'Why? What have I ever done that's so bad?' Mr Donovan asked.

'You were a useless father and you'll be an even worse grandfather. I don't want my kids getting to know you only for you to do a runner when it all gets too much. They deserve more.' Carla explained, protectively.

'I have to say motherhood suits you. You look wonderful love, really well.'

'Stop changing the subject.'

'So where's your latest fella then?'

'Here you go again.'

'What?'

'Making cruel digs. I never intended for my life to go the way it did. Do you think I wanted to be twice widowed?' Carla asked, tears springing to her eyes.

'I didn't mean anything by it Carla. It was a joke, I'm sorry.' Mr Donovan apologised.

Peter interrupts them, walking into the factory with some lunch for Carla. He walks past Mr Donovan, although he does seem puzzled by his presence.

'Hey love, I just popped home to make Jaimee some lunch and I thought you might be hungry too, so-.' Peter said, handing Carla the lunch.

'Thank you.' Carla said, pecking him on the lips.

'Who are you?' Peter asked, turning round to properly acknowledge the man.

'Why don't you introduce us Carla?'

'Peter, this is my dad. Dad, this is my husband Peter.' Carla reluctantly introduced the two men in her life.

'Nice to meet you. I didn't know you were coming, sorry, Carla never said.' Peter said, shaking his hand.

'That's because I didn't know.' Carla replied.

'I want to see my grandchildren, not too much to ask is it?'

'Yeah it is as it goes.'

'Ok, ok lets just calm down. Lets talk about this sensibly.'

'I don't wanna talk. I think I might take this home, keep Jaimee company.'

'Is she ok?'

'None of your business.'

'Please Carla? She's a lovely girl and we got along well, please tell me how she is?'

'She's terrible. Her best friend died a month or so ago and she's not coping.'

'She's living with us at the moment, just until she gets back on her feet. She's been knocked for six by what happened. He was like a brother to her.'

'Oh no, the poor girl. That must be awful. Bless her heart.' Mr Donovan replied, bowing his head, clearly upset for his granddaughter.

'She's a tough cookie is my Jaimee. She'll get through it.' Carla said, shocked by her father's emotion.

'She's lucky to have the two of you.' Mr Donovan smiled weakly.

Carla disappeared into the office for a while, disappointing her father who begins to make his way out of the factory. Suddenly Carla comes out of the office carrying a small photo from her purse.

'Dad?' Carla called, stopping him in his tracks.

'Simon and Lila. They're our other two children.' Carla said, showing him the photo. 'It's only a small photo but-.'

'It's perfect. They're perfect. What beautiful children you have.' Mr Donovan gushed with pride.

'Thank you.' Carla said before taking a deep breath. 'Seeing as your here, you may as well come home with me and see Jaimee. Just for a little while though, she's really not well.'

'I'd like that.'

'Wait out the front. I need to leave a note for Chelle.' Carla said, making her father obediently leave the factory.

'Well done love. I'm proud of you.' Peter said.

'I didn't spend as much time with mum as I should have and now I'll never see her again. Even though he was a rotten dad, he's alive. After what I went through, I know better than anyone that life's too short.' Carla explained.

'Good. Oh and just to pre-warn you, Matt's at ours with Jaimee.'

'Well at least he's supporting her now.'

'You're not angry?' Peter asked, stunned.

'I still don't like him very much, no, but Jaimee doesn't need to see me having a go at him.'

'Wow, where's my feisty wife gone?'

'Oh she's still here.' Carla winked.

Over at the house, Jaimee and Matt are on the sofa. Jaimee is cuddled up to him and he has his arm round her, stroking her arm gently. She is still clearly exhausted but she looks comfortable in her boyfriend's arms.

'Jaimee, it's only us love.' Carla said as the three of them entered the house.

Jaimee turns round slowly, smiling at Carla and Peter before her expression turns to shock, upon seeing her grandfather.

'Grandad?' Jaimee gasped.

'Hello again Jaimee. Your mum tells me you had some bad news lately. I'm so very sorry for your loss.'

'How are you feeling?' Carla asked.

'Rough.' Jaimee groaned, falling back against Matt.

'Yeah, you had a bit of a restless night last night didn't you? Have you eaten your lunch?' Carla questioned.

'Yeah.'

'She ate every crumb. I made sure of that.' Matt said.

'Thanks.' Carla said.

'Grandad, this is my boyfriend Matt.' Jaimee wearily introduced them.

'Nice to meet you.' Matt smiled.

'And you. I hope you look after my granddaughter.'

'I do my best.' Matt replied, looking over at Carla.

'Mmm.' Carla mumbled, letting him know he's not forgiven yet.

'Where are Simon and Lila?' Mr Donovan asked.

'Si's at school and Lila's sleeping.' Peter replied.

'Can I see her?'

'Not yet, wait until she wakes up. I don't like her routine being disturbed.' Carla said.

'Hey, she looked like she did a great job running things while you two were on holiday.' Mr Donovan said, changing the subject.

'Yeah she's my little star.' Carla beamed with pride at her eldest daughter.

'I'll be back in a minute.' Jaimee said.

'Are you alright?' Carla questioned, panicking slightly.

'Just going to the loo. You don't have to worry about everything I do.' Jaimee reassured her.

Everyone watches nervously as she slowly hobbles to the bathroom, clinging to the furniture whenever she can.

'Has she hurt herself?' Mr Donovan asked.

'Why do you ask that?' Peter replied.

'She can barely walk without holding onto the furniture.'

'After her friend died, she stopped eating properly and she drank a lot. She's completely exhausted herself.' Carla explained.

'Maybe I should go.'

'Why? The reality of family life too much for you?' Carla asked, slightly hurt.

'No, not at all. You said I could only stay for a little while. Don't want to outstay my welcome.' Mr Donovan replied, as Lila began to stir in her room.

'At least come and see Lila?' Carla suggested.

'I'd love to.'

Carla goes into Lila's room, her father following closely behind. She picks up her youngest daughter, planting a soft kiss on her head.

'She's a little beauty.'

'Hey princess, this is your grandad. You want to have a cuddle?' Carla said to Lila.

Lila holds her arms out to her grandad and Carla passes her to him.

'She obviously likes you.' Carla said.

'I'm glad someone does.'

'If that's another dig at me then I have to tell you, for the record, I do like you. I love you. You're my father, why wouldn't I? But I've been through so much since coming here and I could've done with you being there. It just shocked me to have you turn up when things are finally settled for me. I don't want anyone or anything ruining that.' Carla explained.

'I won't.'

'Why are you really here dad? Are you ill?' Carla asked.

'No.'

'Is it for money? Are you broke again? Because I'm not exactly loaded myself.'

'You don't look poor to me.'

'I'm not, but I'm not a millionaire either. We get by and we're happy but that's as far as it goes.'

'Well I'm not here to scrounge off you.'

'So why are you here?'

'To see you. I know it's sudden and you might be suspicious of me but my neighbour passed away a few months back. I got on well with him and I visited him in hospital. It's a good job I did because no-one else bothered.' Mr Donovan told his daughter.

'What about his family?' Carla questioned.

'He didn't have one. And it got me to thinking, what if I were him? I'd want you and Rob by my side. We might have had our differences and I admit I was a rubbish dad but you're still my kids and nothing will change that.' 'I kicked the booze as well. I wanted to tell you. I'm a new man, or at least I'm trying to be, and I'd love it if you'd allow me to be part of your life again.'


	17. Chapter 17

_**Thanks for the reviews and views :-) Hope you enjoy this chapter! There's a HUGE shock to come in a few chapters time so keep reading. Let me know what you think xxx**_

* * *

A couple of weeks had passed and Jaimee was still staying with Carla and Peter; she was recovering well but Carla was still worried about her. It's lunchtime and Lila and Jaimee are both sleeping their rooms. Carla and Peter are cuddled up on the sofa, having come home to have lunch together, relieving Deidre of her babysitting duties for an hour.

'These past couple of months have been absolutely terrible.' Carla sighed.

'Yeah but something good happened the night you brought Jaimee to stay.' Peter said.

'Oh yeah?'

'She called me dad.' Peter said and Carla could hear the smile in his voice.

'She did?' Carla asked, looking up at Peter.

'Yeah she didn't realise she did it but I definitely heard her.' Peter smiled proudly.

'Aww baby! That's so sweet. I love that you two get on so well.' Carla exclaimed, hugging Peter tighter.

'Me too.'

'I do wonder when she'll start to get better though.' Carla said.

'It won't be long now. She's making good progress isn't she?' Peter replied.

'Well she's back up to a healthy weight but she still seems distant. I'd give anything to have her sat with us now, chatting away like she used to.'

'These are just a few weeks out of our lives. We've got so many more years to sit and chat with her. I promise you she'll be ok. She's our daughter after all; she's made of strong stuff.'

'And to top it all off my dad decides to show his face.'

'I thought you were glad to have him back.'

'Well yeah but I wish he'd have chosen a better time.'

'He wasn't to know what had happened and anyway, when it comes to this family when is there ever a quiet time?'

'True.'

'Talking of family, I'd have thought we'd be expecting another little one by now.' Peter said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

'Be patient. It's only been a couple of months.' Carla replied.

'More like four months.'

'These things can take time.'

'It didn't with Lila.'

'Maybe because we weren't putting any pressure on ourselves. Honestly love, don't worry about it. If it's meant to happen then it will.' Carla reassured him before getting off the sofa. 'I'm going to go and check on Jaimee.'

Peter doesn't respond, instead he lets out a loud sigh, prompting Carla to turn round to face him.

'Cheer up handsome. No matter how hard life gets, we need to keep reminding ourselves that we're blessed with what we have.' Carla reminded him, cupping his face in her hands and kissing him tenderly on the lips.

'You're right.'

'When am I ever wrong?' Carla smiled.

Carla goes into Jaimee's room, where she is starting to stir from her deep sleep. Carla crouches down beside the bed.

'Hi darlin'.' Carla said.

'What time is it?' Jaimee asked groggily.

'Half 12.'

'Ahh I didn't mean to sleep so long.'

'You obviously needed it. You look a lot brighter today. How do you feel?' Carla said, gently pushing a strand of Jaimee's hair behind her ear.

'Not great but a lot better than a few weeks ago.'

'I don't think you could have felt any worse could you?'

'Probably not. I was thinking of going over to see the lads today, maybe take some flowers to Warren.'

'Are you sure?' Carla asked, worried.

'I haven't seen them in ages.'

'They came round last week.'

'I know but that's a long time for us. Anyway I need to face the world eventually.' Jaimee said, propping herself up in bed.

'I just don't think you should rush it. We don't want you ill again.'

'I haven't been to his grave since the funeral. It'll look like no-one loves him if it's not got any flowers on it.'

'Shall I come with you?'

'I'll be ok.'

'Why don't you wait until the weekend? We could come with you, pay our respects and then go to the Bistro and have dinner in his memory. At least then we could turn it into a happy occasion instead of moping round.' Carla suggested.

'That'd be nice.' Jaimee smiled. 'How are the kids?'

'They're good. Si didn't want to go to school and Lila cried until I agreed to let her wear her princess dress but what's new?'

'Bless them. Lila's a proper little diva. I can't think where she gets it from.' Jaimee laughed.

'It's good to see you smiling again.'

'It's good to be able to smile. For a while, I didn't think it'd ever happen again.'

'Well I'll leave you to get changed and I'll see you later. I'm due back in work in a bit.'

'Ok, I love you.'

'Love you.'

Carla goes back into the living room where Peter is still sat on the sofa, finishing his coffee.

'Is she ok?' Peter asked.

'Yeah she seems a lot better today.'

'Brilliant. I guess we should be getting back to work. Those bills won't pay themselves.' Peter said, kissing Carla before they both leave the house.

In the bedroom, Jaimee's phone bleeps with a text message from Jake:

_**Hiya babe, you up yet? Jake xxxx**_

_**Yeah, you ok? Jaimee xxxx**_

_**Good thanks, you? Jake xxxx**_

_**Much better today cheers. What you up to? Jaimee xxxx**_

_**Both of us job hunting. Wanna come round for a take-away and DVD later? Jake xxxx**_

_**Sounds ace! Jaimee xxxx**_

_**About half 7ish? Jake xxx**_

_**Perfect. Love ya! Jaimee xxxx**_

_**Love you too. Jake xxxx**_

Half an hour later and Underworld is buzzing thanks to the radio and the constant chatter from the factory girls and Sean. Carla and Michelle are in the office. Jaimee enters the factory, much to the delight of the workers.

'Jaimee! Oh it's so good to see you up and about. We've all been so worried.' Sean said.

'How are you sweetheart?' Julie asked.

'I'm much better thank you. I have good days and bad days but I think that's pretty standard when you're grieving isn't it?'

'Well your friend would be very proud of you. And so are we.' Beth replied, shocking everyone with her sensitivity.

'Thank you. So has that mother of mine been working you hard?'

'Always! Your uncle's the worst for it though. I've told you before he's a bloody slave driver.' Beth said.

'Is he really? Well make sure you behave or he might have to punish you.' Jaimee said.

'Ooh actually that doesn't sound too bad.' Beth giggled.

'Beth, stop having dirty thoughts about my uncle.' Jaimee laughed.

'Alright love? What are you doing here?' Carla asked, coming out of the office.

'I came to see this lot. I was missing them.'

'Have you had breakfast?'

'Yeah, two pieces of toast and a strong coffee. You really don't have to worry, I'm on the mend.' Jaimee said, rolling her eyes, although she loved having someone taking care of her.

'Well I don't want you working today. It's too soon.' Carla said.

'Fine, I'll just chill in the office. Please mum? I'm going crazy being cooped up in the house all day and night. Let me have a change of scenery?' Jaimee begged.

'Ok, ok. Come on in. You lot get back to work.'

Jaimee enters the office, closely followed by Carla who closes the door. Michelle looks up from her paperwork, happy to see the young girl.

'I thought I heard a familiar voice. How are you darlin'?' Michelle asked, giving Jaimee a hug.

'I'm alright thanks. How are you? Feels like I haven't seen you in ages.' Jaimee replied, sitting down in one of the chairs.

'That's because you haven't seen me since the funeral.'

'God, has it really been that long? Sorry I didn't realise.'

'No need to apologise. You were ill.'

'How's everything with you then? Still going well with Steve?'

'Yeah he's a total sweetheart bless him. He's taking me out tonight actually.' Michelle smiled.

'Ooh very nice. How's Ryan?' Jaimee asked.

'He's a bit down at the moment. He lost his job last week and there doesn't seem to be much else out there.'

'Something will come up. He's a bright lad and he's got a wicked personality, what employer would turn that down?'

'I hope you're right.'

'Where's Uncle Rob?'

'He's at a meeting but he should be back in half an hour or so.'

'Cool. I can't wait to catch up with him.' Jaimee said excitedly.

'Just don't over-do it. I know you've been missing everyone but you've got plenty of time to catch up. It doesn't have to be today.' Carla said, concerned.

'Mum, please stop worrying about me. I'm grateful for everything you've done but I don't want to think you're constantly worrying.'

'Someone's got to worry about you. It seems that boyfriend of yours cares more about his job than he does about you.'

'That's not true.' Jaimee said, defensively.

'Where is he now?' Carla asked, raising her eyebrows.

'He's a doctor, he can't just take a load of time off whenever it suits him.'

'He needs to start putting you first.'

'Mum, don't start nagging me already. I just wanted to come here, catch up with Chelle and chill out.'

As if on cue, Jaimee's phone bleeps with a message from Matt. Jaimee reads it, smiling:

_**I love you baby xxxx**_

'Talk of the devil. Look what my boyfriend just text me.' Jaimee said, showing them the text.

'He's still in my bad books.' Carla said unimpressed, making Michelle and Jaimee laugh.


	18. Chapter 18

A week later and Jaimee had recently moved back to her own house having just about recovered from her breakdown. Peter is waiting outside the bathroom, where Carla had just taken a pregnancy test.

'Have you done it yet?' Peter asked, knocking the door impatiently.

'Yeah, I'll be out in a sec.' Carla called back.

'Well hurry up. I want to know.'

'We've still got a minute to wait.' Carla said, opening the door.

'It can't come quick enough for me. Just think there could be another little Barlow growing in there.' Peter smiled, patting Carla's flat stomach.

'Promise you won't be too disappointed if it's negative.'

'Do you think it'll be negative?' Peter questioned.

'I never said that did I?'

'Do you want it to be negative?' Peter asked, annoyed.

'Peter, shut up will ya? You always get so paranoid and worked up when it comes to taking a test. Chill out, what will be, will be.' Carla sighed.

'Sorry.'

'Just think how our lives are gonna changed by this. I mean, there won't be a spare bedroom anymore and we'll be up half the night with a screaming baby.'

'Our baby.' Peter reminded her.

'I know but Lila's only just started sleeping well. It'd feel weird going back to the way things were before.'

'I thought you enjoyed motherhood?'

'Course I do. I just don't want Jaimee feeling left out.'

'Why would she?'

'Like I say, they'll be no spare room. She might think we want her to stay away.'

'Love, she moved back home a couple of days ago. She's a grown woman now, with her own house and her own life. She'll be fine with it.'

'But there's never been a time when it was just me and her. I mean how ridiculous is that? She's never had any time in her life where it was just her and her mother. I don't want her to think I love Si, Lila and any other kids we might have more than her.' Carla explained.

'She won't think that. All she wants is for everyone to be happy and that's what another child will do for us won't it?'

'Yeah.'

'Now come on, it must have been a minute by now.' Peter said.

'You look.' Carla replied.

Carla watches anxiously as Peter looks at the result. He doesn't say anything, instead his happy smile turns to a angry expression and he throws the test in the bin.

'Oh Peter, baby please don't be angry. It will happen for us one day.' Carla said, putting her arms round Peter.

'Don't say things you don't mean.' Peter said, pushing her off him.

'What?' Carla asked, shocked.

'You don't want another kid. I know you don't.'

'I do.'

'I can see it in your eyes and the way you were talking before; it was like you were dreading the result in case it was positive. I mean for god sake Carla, you couldn't even look at the test could you?' Peter shouted.

'There's no point taking this out on me.'

'Aren't you even the tiniest bit disappointed?' Peter asked.

'Of course I am but I don't understand why you get so angry about it. We've got three amazing children between us and although another baby would be great, if three is all we're meant to have then I'm more than happy with that.'

'You know, the whole set up we've got going. Me, you, Jaimee, Simon and Lila, it's the best thing I've ever achieved. I might have had a rough time of it but I've finally got what being a father is all about and I think I'm pretty good at it.'

'You are. You're a brilliant father.'

'I'm incapable of making another one though aren't I?'

'We don't know there's anything wrong yet Peter. We can keep trying. You know, it probably isn't helping that we have a huge row after every negative pregnancy test.' Carla said, prompting Peter to angrily storm out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

Over at the factory, Jaimee and Rob are working in the office.

'So how's life back home?' Rob asked.

'It's good. I'm glad to be back with the lads. I've missed them like crazy.' Jaimee smiled.

'Well it's great to see you back to your normal self again. You look great.' Rob replied. It was true, she looked fantastic; her hair shiny and glossy and her make-up done to perfection.

'I lost my way a bit there didn't I?'

'Yeah but it's understandable.'

'Have you ever had a best friend?' Jaimee asked, realising she actually knew very little about her uncle's past.

'Plenty of acquaintances but never a best friend.' Rob said.

'What about Michelle?' Jaimee asked.

'What about her?'

'Do you love her?'

'Why do you keep asking me that?'

'Because I think it's obvious that you have feelings for her and I wonder why you've never acted upon them. I mean with any other woman you're like a dog on heat.'

'Charming choice of words.' Rob laughed.

'It's true though isn't it?'

'Yeah. You know she was my first kiss, back when we were 14.' Rob told Jaimee.

'Aww. Didn't you ever go out with her?'

'Dean beat me to it. She met him later that night at the party and as they say the rest is history.' Rob sighed.

'But he's not around anymore.'

'Maybe not but Steve is, and before that there was another bloke. Cieran I think his name was. Besides, the prison wardens aren't too keen on letting people out for hot dates.' Rob joked.

Over at Michelle and Steve's, Michelle knocks loudly on Ryan's bedroom door, annoyed that he hasn't yet surfaced from his pit.

'Ryan! Ry, will you get out of bed?!' Michelle shouted through the door before going back into the kitchen.

Soon after, Ryan emerges from his room, scruffy and looking exhausted.

'It's two in the afternoon, this is ridiculous! You can't just lay in bed all day.' Michelle ranted.

'I've got a headache.' Ryan groaned.

'That'll teach you for going out on the lash every night of the week. You're supposed to be job hunting. Anyway you don't look ill.'

'I'm going back to bed.'

'You are not! Come on I've got the day off today, why don't we go for a walk or something?'

'Walk?'

'Yeah it's what your legs are for. People have been doing it for centuries believe it or not.' Michelle replied sarcastically.

Back at the office, Rob and Jaimee watch an emotional looking Carla enter the office and sit down at her desk.

'Alright mum, did you have a good morning off?' Jaimee asked, trying to be cheerful towards her mother.

'Could have been better.' Carla mumbled.

'Oh...want a coffee?'

'Yeah go on then. Thanks love.' Carla smiled weakly.

'Uncle Rob?'

'I'd love one.' Rob said, watching as his niece left the office. 'So what's happened?'

'What makes you think anything's wrong?'

'You've got a right face on ya and the only time that happens is when you and Peter have a row. What was it about this time?'

'You make it sound like my marriage is on the rocks.'

'Are you gonna answer my question?'

'It's none of your business really is it?' Carla said sharply.

'You're my sister and you're clearly upset. I think that qualifies as being my business.'

'Fine! I took a pregnancy test this morning and it was negative.' Carla blurted out.

'And that was what you argued about?' Rob asked.

'We've been taking a test every month for the past 5 months.'

'Well there's no point getting worked up about it, surely that can't help the situation.'

'That's what I said to him but he gets so angry. He completely flew off the handle this morning, said I didn't want another kid with him and that he's useless because he can't even make a baby.'

'Another negative result I take it? Sorry, I wasn't ear wigging or anything..' Jaimee said, walking back into the room carrying a tray with three mugs of coffee on it.

'It's ok, you're family too.' Carla said. 'Listen darlin', you know if you don't want me and Peter to have another baby you only have to say.'

'Why wouldn't I want you to?' Jaimee asked, putting the mugs on everyone's desks before sitting in her chair.

'I don't want you feeling pushed out or anything. I know it must have been hard for you to come here and immediately have to share me with Simon.'

'Honestly mum, it's all good. I know I was moody with you when you first told me about your plans for another kid but that was only because you were having a go at me about Matt. If you were to get pregnant again I'd be absolutely made up for you. You know I would.'


	19. Chapter 19

_**Thanks so much for the views/follows :-) xx**_

* * *

A couple of days later and things were still incredibly strained between Peter and Carla, who had yet again done a negative pregnancy test. At the factory Jaimee, Rob and Michelle had taken on most of the responsibilities to make life a little easier for Carla.

It's about half 7 and Jaimee is still working in the office, despite her working day ending two and a half hours ago. Matt enters, still smartly dressed from his shift earlier that day, interrupting Jaimee's work.

'Hiya.' Jaimee smiled.

'What are you still doing here? You were due home hours ago.' Matt said.

'I know but I've got a bit of paperwork to finish.'

'Can't it wait until tomorrow?' Matt sighed.

'I've got a meeting at 11 so no not really. Why? Are you missing me?' Jaimee said cheekily.

'Like crazy.'

'Well I'll just finish up here and I'll be all yours I promise.'

'How long will that take?'

'Half an hour tops.'

'That's half an hour too long. Please come home?'

'Ok I'll follow you over there.'

'Promise?'

'Yeah I'll be one minute I swear.' Jaimee reassured him, prompting him to leave the factory.

Outside number 13, Danny and Jake leave the house, bumping into Matt on their way.

'It's all ready for you.' Danny said.

'Cheers lads. See you in the morning.' Matt said, going into the house.

Jaimee switches off the laptop and makes her way out of the factory, switching off the lights and setting the alarm on her way out. She makes her way over to the house, saying hi to Rita, Dennis and Tina as they passed in the street.

Jaimee walks into the house, which is quiet apart from the faint sound of soft music being played. She dumps her coat and bag by the door and goes into the living room. She is stunned by what she sees; the entire living room is decorated with flowers and candles and the lights are dimmed down. Matt is in the middle of the room, looking a little nervous.

'This is all for me?' Jaimee asked.

'You're my princess remember? You deserve it all. I know things haven't been easy for us and I stupidly walked out on you the first time round but I've learnt from it. I now know just how much you mean to me and I don't want to let you go again. So...' Matt paused for a moment, getting down on one knee.

'Oh my god!' Jaimee gasped, unable to believe what was happening.

'Jaimee Leigh Barlow, will you marry me?' Matt asked, presenting a diamond ring.

'Course I will!' Jaimee squealed, hugging him tightly.

Matt stands up and slides the engagement ring onto Jaimee's finger.

'Baby, it's beautiful.' Jaimee smiled, admiring the ring.

'Just like my bride to be.'

'Ahh I can't believe we're getting married!' Jaimee exclaimed, excitedly.

'And as soon as possible I say.' Matt grinned.

'I'm gonna ring Michelle and mum.'

'Michelle already knows.'

'You told people before I said yes?'

'No I asked her for her permission.'

'You did? Michelle?'

'Well I wanted to ask your mum but her and Peter are going through a hard time. I didn't wanna rub her nose in it. And Michelle's more forgiving than your mum.' Matt explained.

'Yeah, true. That's so sweet of you. I'm gonna text them anyway.' Jaimee said, getting her phone from her back pocket.

'Do you want some champagne?' Matt asked.

'Ooh yeah sounds good.'

Jaimee decides to text her mum first, quickly typing a message and sending it:

_**How's things with you and Peter? Xxx**_

_**Not good. I'm getting the silent treatment. How are you? Xxx**_

_**We're engaged! Xxx**_

Jaimee waits a while, sipping on the champagne that Matt had just given her, but Carla doesn't reply. Although feeling a little disappointed, Jaimee can't contain her excitement and quickly texts Michelle:

_**You kept that quiet Mrs! Xxx**_

_**I take it you said yes then? Congratulations babe! Xxx**_

_**Fancy a drink in the Rovers? Xxx**_

_**I'd love one. See you in 5 Xxx**_

'Babe, let's go to the pub. I'm meeting Chelle there in a minute.'

'I had another idea on how to celebrate.' Matt said, placing his hands on Jaimee's hips and kissing her softly on the neck.

'You know how tempting that is but I really wanna share our good news with everyone. We've got all night to celebrate together. Come on, just one drink?' Jaimee pleaded, the grin still firmly on her lips.

'One is never one really is it?'

'Ok three at the most.' Jaimee said, making Matt laugh.

'Go on then. You know, my mates all say I'm under the thumb. I can't think where they get that from.' Matt chuckled.

'And they're right. Get used to it darlin', because I'm gonna be your wife soon.'

'I can't wait.' Matt said, kissing Jaimee.

Over at Carla and Peter's, the atmosphere is so tense it could be cut with a knife. Simon and Lila are asleep in their rooms and Carla and Peter are in the living room. Peter is on the sofa while Carla is perched on the kitchen counter, glancing worriedly at her husband.

'How long are you gonna keep this up?' Carla asked, not receiving a response from Peter. 'You can't ignore me forever.'

'Jaimee text before. Her and Matt are engaged.' Carla said, in an attempt to get him to speak.

'At least there's one happy couple round here.' Peter spat angrily.

'What the hell is the matter with you lately?! No I'm not pregnant but I might be in the future! You can't keep flying off the handle every single time we do a test!' Carla shouted, although she tried desperately to keep her voice as low as possible so she doesn't wake the children.

'No?'

'No because it'll tear us apart! Unless that's what you want? Because if I don't make you happy anymore then say the word and I'll go.'

'Don't talk daft. Of course you make me happy.' Peter said, although he didn't sound remotely happy.

'So let's be happy with what we've got. How do you think it makes Simon and Lila feel eh? They're in their rooms having to listen to us fighting all the time. I don't want them growing up thinking that they weren't enough for us.' Carla explained, tearfully.

They are interrupted by Carla's mobile bleeping with a text from Jaimee:

_**Me, Matt and Chelle are at the pub. Join us? Xxx**_

'I'm going to the Rovers. Celebrate with Jaimee properly.' Carla said to her husband.

'Go on then, drink yourself into oblivion. I only wish I could do the same.' Peter grunted.

'Excuse me for wanting to go and have a drink with my daughter. Do you know what, I can't argue anymore. I'll be back later.' Carla said, leaving the house.

At the Rovers, Matt, Michelle and Jaimee are sat in one of the booths when Carla enters, looking down.

'Hi mum. Are you alright?' Jaimee asked as Carla slumped into her seat.

'Peter's doing my head in.' Carla muttered.

'Good job we got you this then.' Jaimee said, pushing a glass of red wine towards her.

'How did you know I'd turn up?'

'When do you ever refuse a big glass of red?' Michelle said.

'You've got a point there. Anyway, congratulations to you two! Kept that quiet didn't you Matt?' Carla said.

'Sorry.'

'Hey lets put all our problems behind us yeah? You're gonna be my son in law soon and quite frankly I've got enough drama of my own to deal with right now. Friends?' Carla held out her hand to Matt.

'Definitely.' Matt grinned, shaking Carla's hand.

'Thank you.' Jaimee smiled at her mother; made up that she was on good terms with Matt again.

'You're welcome. Now let me have a look at this sparkler.' Carla said, prompting Jaimee to hold out her hand. 'Ooh very nice, looks like it cost a fortune. You've got great taste Matt.'

'I'm glad you think so.'

'Right so I know we've only just got engaged but I really wanted to ask you something Michelle.' Jaimee said, turning her attention to Michelle.

'Not in trouble am I?' Michelle joked.

'No course not. I was wondering if you'll be my bridesmaid?' Jaimee asked.

'Aww Jaimee, it'd be an honour.'

'Yay! I'm so excited to go dress shopping!' Jaimee shrieked, clapping her hands happily.

'I hope you're ready for your bank balance to take a battering.' Carla said to Matt with a chuckle.

'I don't think I've got much choice. I've seen what you three are like when you go shopping. I'll be in debt for the rest of my life.'


	20. Chapter 20

_**Thanks for the views and reviews, much appreciated! There is a time jump in this chapter as I want to get on with the wedding and the HUGE shock. Has anyone got any idea what the shock might be? xx**_

* * *

A few months had passed and Jaimee and Matt's wedding was fast approaching. Jaimee enters the living room, where Danny is cooking a fry up.

'Morning.' Jaimee said, pouring a glass of orange juice.

'Morning babe. You ok?' Danny asked, dropping a kiss on her forehead.

'Yeah, are you?'

'Not too bad. What are you up to today?' Danny replied.

'I'm working til half 4 then back here to get all dolled up for tonight. The girls and Sean are coming round at half 6 for pre-drinks so you might wanna make yourself scarce.' Jaimee said.

'No worries. So your hen night is finally here. You doing anything special?'

'Pre-drinks, dinner in town and then onto a few clubs.'

'Ahh sounds fab. Why can't me and Jake tag along?'

'Girls only, that's the rules.'

'What about Sean?' Danny asked.

'He's an honorary girl.' Jaimee joked.

'True. Make sure you're careful though yeah? Don't leave your bag anywhere and keep your drink with you all the time.'

'Yes sir.' Jaimee saluted jokingly.

'You know it's only because I care. There's only three of us left, we need to look after each other.' Danny said, remembering their late friend.

'I know, and after some of the states you've seen me in on a night out you've got every right to boss me about. Listen, I'm working from 12 til 6 tomorrow so if I don't speak to you before, make you sure you keep an eye on Matt on his stag.' Jaimee said.

'Don't worry hun, everything's gonna be fine. You'll have an amazing hen party and us lads will have a laugh tomorrow night.'

'Just keep an eye on him. I know what blokes get up to on stag nights. I don't want my man meeting a gorgeous blonde and leaving me at the altar.'

'He might meet a gorgeous blonde but nothing will happen. You do trust him don't you?'

'Course I do. I wouldn't be marrying him if I didn't. We know better than anyone the effects alcohol can have on someone. I just don't want him making a stupid mistake.'

'If Matt so much as looks at another woman in a flirtatious way he'll have me and Jake to answer to. Seriously Jay, why would Matt want a gorgeous blonde when he's got a raven haired beauty waiting for him at home? He's lucky to have you and he knows it.' Danny explained.

'Thank you babe. See you later.' Jaimee called over her shoulder, leaving the house.

A couple of hours later, Jaimee is double-checking some of the products on the shop floor, which had recently been stitched by Fiz and Sally. Matt comes into the factory, walking over to his fiancé and wrapping his arms around her stomach from behind.

'I've been missing you.' Jaimee smiled, upon realising who it is.

'I've missed you too.' Matt replied.

'Why do I get the impression you're after something?' Jaimee giggled.

'Well-.'

'Before you start getting any ideas, I working here til half 4 and then I'm off to my mum's.' Jaimee interrupted him, turning round and pecking him on the lips.

'I thought you were getting ready at home?'

'Change of plan. I'm gonna stop at mum's tonight. It just makes more sense what with you being on an early shift tomorrow.'

'So when do I get to see you? I've gotta pick my suit and write my speech the day before the wedding.'

'You'll just have to wait til the big day won't you?'

'That's three days away.'

'Well I'm gonna need all the beauty sleep I can get after tonight. I think it's gonna get seriously messy.' Jaimee said.

'Fine. Looks like I'll just have to keep missing you.'

'Sorry baby.' Jaimee said, embracing her fiancé.

'It's alright. Call me later.'

'Will do. Love you.'

'Love you too.'

'Love you more.'

'Not possible.' Matt replied, kissing Jaimee passionately.

'Erghh, will you two get a room?' Carla exclaimed as she and Michelle came out of the office.

'Matthew Carter, put my daughter down!' Carla said jokingly, finally making Matt leave with a smile on his face.

Michelle starts laughing as she watches Jaimee grin to herself, clearly loved up.

'What's tickled you?' Jaimee asked.

'You two are unbelievably soppy.' Michelle replied.

'We're getting married in three days. We're allowed to act like that.'

'You getting nervous?' Michelle asked.

'Not really but I'm sure that'll all change on the day.'

'Aww bless ya, it's gonna be a day to remember.'

'Hope so.' 'You ok mum?' Jaimee questioned, turning to her unusually quiet mother.

'Hmm? Yeah I'm fine darlin'.'

Later that day, Jaimee was at Carla and Peter's. She is all dressed up ready for her hen night, wearing a purple dress and silver heels, her hair wavy and volumised with her make-up dark and smoky.

Jaimee is in the living room, sipping a glass of champagne, waiting for Maria to come downstairs. She'd arrived forty minutes ago and was busy getting changed. Michelle enters the house, using the front door which had been left on the latch.

'Well, well, well look at you. We know who'll be getting all the attention tonight.' Michelle exclaimed, impressed by Jaimee's choice of outfit.

'As long as I don't end up in a prison cell again I'll be happy whatever happens.'

'You look fab babe. Come here.' Michelle laughed, pulling her in for a hug.

'So do you.' Jaimee returned the compliment; Michelle was wearing a one sleeve, off the shoulder black dress with silver heels and her hair styled in a quiff.

'Where's your mum? She usually takes at least three hours to get ready for a night out.'

'She's with Peter. They had another massive row earlier so they've gone for a walk to try and sort things out. She shouldn't be too much longer.' Jaimee said, rolling her eyes wishing her mother and step-dad were getting on better.

'Hiya Michelle. You look great.' Maria complimented her friend, walking into the room, putting her earrings in.

'And you. I'm so excited for tonight.'

'Me and you both Chelle. It's gonna be ace. In fact, I think we should get this party started right now. What are you having?' Jaimee said excitedly.

'White wine please.' Maria said.

'Red for me.' Michelle added.

'Coming right up.' Jaimee smiled, disappearing into the kitchen.

'Not long til the big day.' Maria said.

'She's so excited, bless her.' Michelle laughed.

'I just hope everything goes to plan this time. She's had more than enough upset for one year.'

'This wedding has been just what she needed. I haven't seen her smile this much in ages. And you should see her in her wedding dress.' Michelle said.

'I bet she looks amazing.'

'Like a princess.'

'I've got to go into town tomorrow to get my outfit for the wedding. I'm cutting it fine I know but I've been rushed off my feet at work lately.'

'Tell me about it. It makes me even more grateful to be a bridesmaid. My outfit was sorted months ago.'

'Alright for some eh?'

'Well yeah but I've got the responsibility of making sure tonight is one to remember.'

'As long as she's got alcohol and her mates I'm sure she'll be happy whatever we do.'

There is a knock at the front door and Jaimee pokes her head round the doorway.

'Get that for us would you Maria? That'll be the others.'

Maria goes out of the room and soon returns followed by the excitable factory grils and Sean.

'Where's the blushing bride then?' Sean asked.

'I'm here Seany!' Jaimee grinned, coming into the living room, giving everyone a hug.

'Ooh look at you! You look amaze-balls!' Sean exclaimed.

'I take it that's a compliment?'

'It's the king of compliments babe.' Sean reassured her.

'In that case, cheers. What are you all drinking?'

'Anything and everything hun.' Beth said.

'I like your thinking.'

Outside, Carla and Peter are slowly making their way to number 13. They seem to have made up, linking arms with each other as they stroll along the street.

'So are we ok now?' Carla asked nervously.

'Course we are. All these ups and downs, it's just part of marriage isn't it?'

'I hate it when we fight though.'

'I know and I'm sorry for all the horrible things I said. It won't happen again.'

'It better not.'

'So I'm guessing you'll be needing a bucket and a load of painkillers after this hen night.' Peter chuckled.

'Oh I don't know, I think I might pace myself tonight.' Carla said.

'Yeah? Are you ok?' Peter asked.

'I'm fine but you know what Jaimee's like. She'll still be going strong at 5 in the morning. I wanna be able to keep up with her.' Carla replied.

'Good plan.'

Jaimee and the others are happily drinking their drinks and chatting when Carla and Peter enter the living room.

'Hiya, you two over your lovers tiff now?' Jaimee asked.

'Yeah, although there might be another one brewing. He insisted we take a walk up the red reck.' Carla said, taking her mud-covered heels off and showing them to Jaimee.

'I thought it'd be romantic.' Peter replied.

'Aww bless. Carla don't give him a hard time.'

'It's alright, nothing a night with the girls won't sort out.' Carla smiled.

'Lets get you a drink. Peter, orange juice?' Jaimee asked.

'I'll have a lemonade if you've got it?'

'Ooh push the boat out.' Jaimee laughed.

'Well it is a special occasion.' Peter joked.

A little while later, Carla is stood in the back yard of number 13. Peter had left a short time ago to have dinner at his dad's with Simon and Lila. Sean comes out into the yard, noting the soft drink in Carla's hand.

'You ok?' Sean asked sensitively.

'Yeah, why wouldn't I be?' Carla replied, snapping out of her daze.

'What are you doing out here?'

'I needed a bit of fresh air.'

'How come you're not drinking?'

'I'm pacing myself. Not a problem is it?'

'No. It's just you know what Jaimee's like, once we get to the club it'll be double vodkas and tequila shots.' Sean laughed.

'Yeah.'

'You're pregnant aren't you?' Sean asked, shocking Carla.

'I never said that.'

'You didn't have to. So how did Peter take the news? I'm surprised he hasn't said anything.'

'I haven't told him.' Carla said, bowing her head.

'What? Why?' Sean questioned.

'Look, this is Jaimee's night not mine so let's just have a good time yeah?'

'Fine but you need to talk to someone about this.'

'And what if I don't want to?' Carla replied moodily.

'You don't have to do anything you don't want to but I do care about you Carla, we all do. I mean, I thought you and Peter were trying for another baby anyway.'

'How do you know about that?'

'Nothing stays secret for long round here.'

'No it doesn't.' Carla sighed.

'You do want the baby don't you?' Sean asked.

'It's a bit chilly out here. Best get back inside, check Jay's behaving herself.' Carla said trying to put a brave face on.

Carla and Sean walk back into the house where things are a little more lively and noisy than they had been a few minutes earlier. The coffee table is covered in empty shot glasses and Jaimee is already slightly merry.

'Oh alright? I wondered where you two got to.' Jaimee said.

'Your mum was a bit emotional, you know mother of the bride and all that?' Sean lied, covering for his boss.

'Aww bless ya, you big softie!' Jaimee giggled before downing another shot. 'Right ladies...and Sean, let's go and get smashed!'


	21. Chapter 21

**_Thanks for reading! Enjoy! :-) xx_**

* * *

The next morning, around 11 o'clock, Carla and Michelle are working in the office. They were feeling fine this morning, except from Carla's morning sickness which she tried desperately to keep a secret. Jaimee enters the office, dragging her feet through lack of energy, wearing dark over-sized sunglasses, her hair flowing in waves down her back.

'Here she is, the blushing bride to be.' Michelle grinned.

'I don't know about blushing. Hungover more like.' Jaimee muttered.

'You must be getting old, love. You never used to get hangovers.' Carla teased.

'Can you stop shouting?' Jaimee groaned, slumping in her chair.

'We're not.' Michelle said, making Carla laugh.

'My head's thumping.'

'I'll go and make you a strong coffee.' Carla said, leaving the office.

Jaimee's mobile suddenly rings and it's clear from her reaction that the high pitched ringtone is hurting her head.

'Ahh Chelle, get that for me will ya?' Jaimee moaned, chucking her mobile to Michelle.

'Hiya.' Michelle answers the call, giggling.

'Michelle?' Matt asked, confused.

'Yeah sorry to disappoint.'

'Where's Jaimee?'

'She's suffering after a night on the lash.'

'Why doesn't that surprise me?' Matt chuckled.

'She'll be home at 5.'

'No problem. Tell her I love her and I'll see her later.'

'Will do.' Michelle hangs up and puts the mobile on the desk. 'He says he loves you.'

'Two days and I'll be Mrs Carter.' Jaimee smiled.

'It'll be weird calling you that. Barlow kinda suits you.'

'I know but I wouldn't feel committed to him if I didn't take his name.'

'I spoke to Steve this morning and he said he's really sorry he can't make the wedding.' Michelle said.

'That's alright, can't be helped. How's Liz?' Jaimee asked.

'She's struggling. It's not easy running a busy bar with a broken leg but having Steve around must make things a little better.' Michelle explained.

'Bless, he's a good bloke.'

'Yeah I'm a lucky girl.'

'No, he's the lucky one Chelle and make sure he always remembers that.' Jaimee corrected her.

'What time do you need me to pick the dresses up?'

'3ish? Thanks for doing it by the way.'

'No worries. It's all part of the bridesmaid duties right?'

'I'm so glad you said yes.'

'Me too. You mean a lot to me Jaimee, I hope you know that.'

'I do and the same goes for you. I wouldn't have got through my time inside without you.'

Carla is stood in the kitchen area, waiting for the kettle to boil when Sean walks over to her.

'Have you thought anymore about the baby?' Sean asked.

'Bloody hell Sean, keep your voice down.' Carla hissed, looking over her shoulder.

'Sorry.'

'No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped.'

'Hormones eh?'

'Mmm.' Carla mumbled.

'When are you gonna tell Peter?' Sean asked.

'Tonight probably. He'll think it's weird if I don't drink at the wedding so I'll need to tell him before then.'

'I'm so looking forward to this wedding.'

'Me too.' Carla smiled; she hoped the wedding would make Peter realise how good their life was and that they could get back on track.

'I hope you've got tissues at the ready. I know what you're like when it comes to Jaimee, a real big softie.'

'My reputation's ruined forever.' Carla said, letting out a small laugh.

'I tell you what though, if Dylan grows up to be anything like Jaimee I'll be a very happy man.'

'Is Jaimee alright today Mrs Barlow?' Julie asked, having seen the state of her when she walked in.

'Oh yeah, you know what she's like. She's got the hangover from hell.' Carla said jokingly rolling her eyes.

'I don't know how she managed to keep going til half 5. No wonder she's suffering.' Eileen said.

'To be young again eh?' Carla said.

'So is your outfit all sorted for the wedding?' Hayley asked.

'Yeah, no-one will upstage my little girl though. She looks amazing in her dress.'

Later that day, Carla arrives home to a relaxed Peter.

'Alright love? Good day?' Peter questioned, kissing her on the cheek.

'Yeah not bad.'

'Right well I've invited my dad and Deirdre round for dinner.'

'You're out tonight.' Carla said.

'I know but I thought it'd be company for you.' Peter replied.

'I've got the kids for company.'

'Don't start love, please?' Peter begged, getting annoyed.

'I'm not. I'm just saying you could have warned me I'd have two extra people to feed tonight. And anyway Michelle and Jaimee are coming round.'

'Oh well as long as **your** family is alright, don't worry about mine.' Peter replied sarcastically.

'I didn't mean it like that. I like your dad and Deirdre, you know I do but I've already made arrangements of my own. Si and Lila are excited about seeing Jaimee.' Carla sighed.

'I'm going to get changed. I'll call my dad while I'm at it; tell him he's not allowed round.' Peter spoke angrily, making his way out of the room.

'For goodness sake Peter, you're not even gonna be here!' Carla shouted before taking a deep breath, trying to compose herself. 'Look, can we please talk before you go out?'

'No.' Peter replied.

'Peter! Come on we were fine yesterday, let's just go back to the way we were.'

'Fine. Sorry. We'll talk in the morning.' Peter said moodily.

'Why not now?'

'Because I'm gonna be like. I'm practically father of the bride Carla, I need to be there.'

A couple of hours later and Peter had gone to the Rovers to start Matt's stag party. Carla is sat on the sofa with Michelle, who had arrived about ten minutes previously.

'You're late Jaimee. That hangover still giving you grief?' Carla asked, upon Jaimee arriving at the house.

'No it went ages ago. I was just spending some quality time with Matt before his big night.' Jaimee smirked.

'Erghh too much information! So are you drinking tonight?' Michelle questioned, already pouring her a glass of wine.

'Of course.'

'Car, you want a glass of wine?'

'No thanks.'

'You sure?'

'Yeah, I reckon one of us needs to stay sober because of the kids.'

'Good point. How are things with you and Peter?' Michelle asked.

'Terrible.' Carla grunted.

'Again?! You were ok last night.'

'It's complicated.'

'I love Peter to bits you know I do but I can't understand why he's getting in such a state about the whole baby thing.' Jaimee said.

'He really wants another one that's all.' Carla replied.

'Well we don't always get what we want do we?'

'Anyway lets talk about the wedding. You still getting ready at yours?' Michelle said, changing the subject.

'Yeah I wanna get the lads seal of approval before I walk down the aisle.'

'Aww bless. I bet they're so proud of you.'

'How come Matt didn't ask one of them to be best man?' Carla asked.

'How could he possibly choose between them? I love them equally. I think they're more than happy to just around to watch, especially after Warren.'

'It's such a shame he won't be there.' Carla replied.

'Yeah.' Jaimee said. 'Don't you ever think about getting married to Steve?'

'Oh no I don't think I could bare getting married again. I love Steve but the idea of all them eyes on us all day, watching our every move makes me terrified.'

'You make it sound like a punishment.' Jaimee laughed.

'It's just my opinion babe. You'll have a brilliant day.'

Many hours later, around midnight Michelle is walking back to her flat. It is clear she has had a lot to drink, swaying a little as she walks. Suddenly Peter comes stumbling down the street, clearly drunk, having left the stag party hours earlier.

'Peter! What the hell have you done?!' Michelle exclaimed, disappointed.

'I needed a drink. Just one.' Peter slurred.

'Looks like you've raided a brewery.'

'You don't sound sober either.'

'I'm not an alcoholic like you.'

'I'm going home.'

'No you're not. You'll stay at my flat tonight. Carla doesn't need you causing a scene.' Michelle said, taking hold of his arm.

Michelle helps Peter upstairs to her flat where he lies on the sofa, propping himself up slightly on his elbows. Michelle comes out of the bedroom with a spare blanket which she puts over him.

'You don't need to do this for me.' Peter said, still slurring his words.

'No I don't. You're just lucky I'm a nice person.' Michelle replied cheekily.

'You hate me though don't you?'

'Course I don't. May I remind you there was one time when I was your girlfriend? You're a lovely bloke Peter, a wild cannon at times but-.'

Peter kisses Michelle, tenderly at first, but the kiss soon becomes more passionate. Michelle couldn't believe what she was doing, but with a lot of wine running through her body, she wasn't exactly thinking straight. And after being away from Steve for a week, she liked the attention she was being given. There was no doubt it would lead to heartache for everyone involved but not even this could stop the drunk couple from kissing passionately on the sofa...

* * *

_**So what do you think of that? It's a controversial twist I know but I couldn't resist! Hope you enjoyed the chapter? Let me know what you think! Lots more to come xx**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Thanks so much for the brilliant response to the twist. I know it's a little controversal as Carla and Peter are a popular couple but I really wanted to do it :-) Stick with it as there's lots more to come. Enjoy and let me know what you think xx**_

* * *

Michelle and Peter were suddenly interrupted by the slamming of the door. A furious Jaimee, who had popped over to Michelle's to return her mobile which she'd left at Carla's, was stood in the living room. She is unable to believe what she is seeing.

'Jaimee!' Peter exclaimed, horrified that he'd been caught.

'It's not what it looks like.' Michelle insisted.

'Oh really? Because it looked to me like you were busy playing tonsil tennis with my step-father!' Jaimee shouted.

'Nothing happened.'

'Make a habit of wearing women's lipstick then do you?' Jaimee asked Peter sarcastically as he frantically wipes his lips. 'And that looks like the exact same shade Michelle wears.'

'It was a mistake. We never meant for this to happen.' Michelle said.

'What did happen?' Jaimee asked.

'It was just a kiss. Nothing more, I swear.'

'Why did happen eh?' Jaimee questioned before turning to Peter, an angry look etched on her face. 'You're married to my mother; you're supposed to love her.'

'I do. She's the love of my life.'

'You don't do things like that to the people you love Peter. It's twisted, messed up.' Jaimee spat angrily before turning to Michelle who is sobbing. 'And you can stop with the waterworks.'

'I'm sorry Jaimee. I'm really sorry.' Michelle apologised over and over, feeling sick with guilt.

'I can't believe you'd be so foolish Michelle. My mum's your best friend and you've got an absolute diamond in Steve. Why risk it all for a quick snog with him?'

'I am here you know.' Peter said, slurring a little.

'Don't you dare start back chatting me!' Jaimee raged.

'We've both had too much to drink. I didn't know what I was doing. It just happened.' Michelle explained.

'Mum's gonna be devastated.' Jaimee shook her head, dreading having to tell her what she'd witnessed.

'You can't tell her.'

'I refuse to keep this from her. I mean, do you honestly think I can look her in the eye and act like everything's normal? This changes everything.' Jaimee said tearfully.

'What about the wedding?' Michelle asked.

'You're not welcome, neither of you.'

'No, come on Jaimee. Let's talk about this, we can work it out.'

'You've betrayed the most important person in my life. That is unforgivable.'

'I'll go and talk to her.' Peter said, although he stumbles slightly.

'You're not going anywhere near her.' Jaimee said protectively, blocking the door.

'Don't be stupid Jay.' Peter hissed.

'Me stupid? You left my fiancé's stag party to get off your face and then you come here and get off with your wife's best mate, and you call **me** stupid?' Jaimee shouted as Peter staggered across the living room. 'Look at the state of you. You disgust me Peter! You've got two kids and a wife round the corner and here you are completely wasted!'

'I need to see Carla.'

'NO!'

'Jaimee-.' Peter said.

'Stay here with your little tart. You know, just a few hours ago I was thinking how lucky I was to have people like you two in my life but now you've ruined it all. I wash my hands of the pair of you. You're welcome to each other.' Jaimee interrupted, speaking harshly.

Jaimee leaves the flat, rushing down the stairs and out into the cold, fresh air. She takes a few deep breaths and then pulls out her mobile phone, typing a text to her mother:

_**You still up? Xxx**_

_**Yeah, why? Xxx**_

_**I'll be round in 2, leave the door unlocked xxx**_

Jaimee puts her phone in her bag and walks round to Carla's. She enters the house quietly and goes straight into the living room where Carla is pacing the floor.

'Are you ok love? I was worried when I got your text.'

'Why don't you sit down yeah?' Jaimee suggested.

'Why? What's happened?' Carla asked worried.

'Please sit down.' Jaimee said, practically pleading with her mother.

'Has something happened to Peter? Is he ok? Oh my god, it's like Liam all over again.' Carla spoke tearfully, remembering when Liam was killed on a stag night many years ago.

'He's fine, well it depends on what you mean by fine.' Jaimee said.

'What?'

'He's wasted mum. He left the stag party and went off on his own. He's absolutely smashed.'

'No, no not now. Not after everything we've been through.' Jaimee sighed, unable to believe what was happening.

'But that's not everything-.'

'What else has he done? He's not been arrested has he?'

'I found him at Michelle's.'

'What was he doing there?'

'I think you can probably work that out for yourself.' Jaimee said quietly, not wanting to relive the events again.

'Michelle? And Peter? No there must be some kind of mistake.' Carla shook her head.

'I really wish it was mum but it's true. They didn't sleep together but things were getting pretty hot when I got there. I'm sorry.'

Carla is suddenly violently sick on the living room floor, sobbing as she does so.

'Ok, that's it. You let it all out. You might feel better.' Jaimee said, rubbing Carla's back.

'How could they do this to me? Why would they? What did I do to deserve this?' Carla questioned.

'You did nothing wrong. Listen to me, don't you ever blame yourself for this. You've been a brilliant wife to Peter and a good friend to Michelle. This is down to them, not you. You understand?' Jaimee reassured her.

'It's all such a mess. A cheating husband, a liar for a best friend, as if I haven't had enough to deal with in life. I'd fall apart if I didn't have you.'

'Well I'm going nowhere.'

'I'm pregnant.' Carla said suddenly, stunning Jaimee into silence.

The silence is shattered however when they hear the sound of Peter trying to unlock the front door. Jaimee quickly jumps off the sofa and makes her way to the front door.

'I'll sort this.' Jaimee called over her shoulder, opening the door to a drunk Peter.

'Where's Carla? I want to talk to her not you.' Peter demanded.

'Tough.'

'Get out of the way.' Peter said trying to push past Jaimee but failing.

'I'm warning you, back off!' Jaimee warned angrily.

'Do what she says Peter. I don't want to talk.' Carla said weakly, standing behind Jaimee.

'Please love, don't give up on us.'

'If you really care for me, you'll leave me alone. I need time to get my head round this.' Carla said wearily, bowing her head.

'I love you.' Peter said simply.

'It's just words.' Carla said, walking back into the living room.

Jaimee watches as Peter staggers off before locking the front door and going back into the living room.

'I never thought Peter and Michelle would do this to me. Go back a few years and they were all I had.'

'Well now you've got me.' Jaimee said, hugging her tightly.

'I should be looking after you not the other way round. You're getting married tomorrow.'

'This is more important and besides I'm in a much better state than you right now so it's only right I take charge.'

'You're a good girl.' Carla smiled weakly.

'It's us against the world mum. Just the way it's meant to be.'

'I never thought I'd see you so angry with Peter. You completely idolised him up til now.'

'Yeah and he made the mistake of hurting you. That's unacceptable to me mum. He needs to realise how lucky he is to have you in his life and quite frankly, if he's gonna be slipping off the wagon all the time I don't think I can cope to be around him anyway. That's the last thing I need to witness given all my troubles. Anyway, enough about me, you need sleep and lots of it. Anything you want to say to Peter, you can say when you've had a rest and you're minds a little clearer. I'll kip on the sofa tonight and look after the kids in the morning. You have a lie in.'

'What if he comes back? I mean, this is his house as well.' Carla asked nervously.

'A brief stint as a pickpocket finally came in handy.' Jaimee said, holding up the house keys she'd taken from Peter's pocket without him noticing.

'I should really tell you off for that but right now I don't think I've ever been more proud.' Carla smiled, making her way out of the room.

'You keep that smile firmly in place mum, you hear me? It will get better.'

'Thank you sweetheart.' Carla said, stopping by the living room door.

'What for?' Jaimee asked.

'Telling me the truth. There's a lot of people that would have kept quiet about what they'd seen but I'm glad you didn't.'

'You're welcome. Night.'

'Night.' Carla said, leaving the room.

Jaimee takes her mobile from her bag and quickly types a message to Matt:

**Hi baby, hope you had a good night? Am stopping at mum's. Will call you first thing. Love you so much xxxx**

**Had a great night. Didn't stop thinking about you though. See you in the morning. Love you more xxxx**

Jaimee starts cleaning the sick from the floor and after a while Simon creeps down the stairs and into the living room.

'Hey buddy, what are you still doing up?' Jaimee asked, putting the cleaning products away.

'I'm scared.' Simon said, sitting down on the sofa.

'There's no need to feel like that. I'm here to look after you all.' Jaimee reassured him, sitting beside him.

'Where's Carla?'

'She's gone to bed. I'll be taking you to school in the morning.'

'Do I have to go?'

'School's very important Simon, you should know that by now.'

'You told me you bunked off all the time.'

'And look where it's got me.'

'You seem fine to me.'

'Well believe me there's been a lot of struggles to get to where I am. I want better for you Si. I wanna see my little brother go out there and conquer the world.' Jaimee said, pulling her sibling in for a cuddle.

'What's happening with Carla and my dad?' Simon asked.

'Nothing.'

'Why don't people tell me anything?' Simon said, frustrated.

'Ok, you want to know the truth? The truth is I don't know what the future holds for them but at the moment it's not good. They've had a falling out and to be honest it's up to my mum if she still wants to be with your dad. For now all we can do is be there for her and look after her.' Jaimee explained.

'I don't want them to get a divorce. It'll be like when he divorced my mum. There were so many rows and I was stuck in the middle. I don't want that to happen again.' Simon said tearfully.

'I promise you nothing bad will happen to you mate. Even if mum and Peter aren't together anymore, you'll always be safe and happy.'

'That's what people told me before.'

'Yeah but you didn't have a big sister last time did you?'


	23. Chapter 23

_**Thanks again for the reviews, loving all your feedback! Glad the twist has had a big impact for you. Peter and Michelle do not feature in this chapter but they will be in future chapters and there will be lots of Carla and Peter scenes to come :-) Enjoy! And let me know what you think xx**_

* * *

The next day and Jaimee and Matt's wedding day has finally arrived. Julie had taken Michelle's place as bridesmaid and Carla would now be walking Jaimee down the aisle instead of Peter.

Carla is in the living room, preparing herself for putting a brave face on for the day, and Jaimee comes into the living room.

'Here she is, the blushing bride. Morning sweetheart.' Carla greeted her daughter enthusiastically.

'Morning. You alright?' Jaimee asked, still worried about Carla.

'Yeah I can't wait for this wedding. Are you ok? Not too nervous?'

'Completely terrified but in the best possible way.' Jaimee smiled before looking nervously at her mother. 'Are you sure you want to come today?'

'I'm not letting you walk down that aisle on your own. It's your big day and I wouldn't miss it for the world.'

'But-.'

'Jaimee, I love you for being so caring but please don't worry, today isn't about me and Peter. It's not about what he and Michelle did. It's about you and Matt and I'm honoured to be sharing the day with you. These are the moments I dreamt of when I was fighting cancer, it means everything to me. Just like you.' Carla reassured her.

'Morning love.' Julie said, popping her head round the kitchen door.

'Hiya Julie.' Jaimee replied with a smile.

'I'm doing you a fry up to set you up for your big day ok?'

'Sounds fab thanks. Where are the lads?'

'They've popped to the shop to pick up some champagne. They really want to make this morning special for you.'

'My last morning as a single woman.'

'Six hours til show time Jay.' Carla smiled.

A few hours later, Carla is helping Jaimee to get ready in the front bedroom. Jaimee is in her wedding dress, trying to perfect her hair in the mirror, although she is a little distracted.. She notices that her mother is watching her anxiously.

'I haven't got my something new.' Jaimee explained.

'You don't need things like that.'

'But it's tradition. I've got the tiara you wore on your wedding day, a blue garter and my old shoes-.' Jaimee spoke, a little sadly.

'Which are stunning by the way.' Carla interrupted, looking at Jaimee's ivory and diamante heels.

'Thanks. I brought them when I got clean, promising myself I'd keep them for the day I got married, for real, not drugged up to the eyeballs in Vegas.' Jaimee told Carla.

'You deserve this special day. You really do. Anyway, the main thing is you and Matt love each other. That love is what will keep you together, not silly little superstitions.' Carla said, winking at Jaimee.

'Are you ready?' Carla calls out to Julie and the lads who are gathered in the living room.

'Course we are, hurry up. I want to see our princess.' Jake replied.

Carla walks into the living room, followed by Jaimee. Everyone watches her in amazement; she is dressed in a sleeveless, lace, fishtail dress with her hair wavy, a tiara perched on top of her head. Her make-up is simple but she looks glowing.

'Oh Jaimee, you look amazing!' Julie exclaimed.

'Completely breathtaking babe.' Danny added.

'You really think so?' Jaimee asked.

'You're the most beautiful woman in the world right now love. Matt will fall in love with you all over again when he sees you.' Jake replied.

'I can't wait. I've missed him so much.'

'You only saw him yesterday afternoon.'

'That's young love for you eh?' Carla chuckled.

'You two scrub up very well, I have to say.' Jaimee said to the lads, who are dressed smartly in tailored suits complete with waistcoats and bowties.

'Only the best for you hun.'

'Enough about us anyway, how are you feeling?' Jake asked.

'Never been so nervous in my entire life.' Jaimee said, holding out her hand which is shaking.

'There's nothing to be nervous about darlin'. You're looking beautiful, Matt's the perfect man for you and this is the beginning of the rest of your lives. This is one day you will never forget. Trust me.' Carla said, taking hold of her daughter's hands to stop them shaking.

'Oh and before we get going, we have a gift for the gorgeous bride to be.' Danny said, reaching for a small gift on the kitchen table.

'For me? Really?' Jaimee asked, smiling.

'I don't see any other pretty girls wearing wedding dresses round here.'

'Now this present is quite possibly the most special gift you'll ever receive.'

'Ooh I'm intrigued.' Jaimee giggled, opening the present to reveal a silver necklace with a heart locket hanging on it. 'Wow! It's beautiful!'

'Turn it over.'

Jaimee turns the locket over to reveal Warren's name engraved neatly. She slowly opens the locket and finds a small photo of him in there. Tears spring to her eyes as she thinks of the friend they'd loved and lost.

'We wanted to make sure he was sharing today with us.' Jake said.

'That's amazing guys. The best present I've ever had. I love you so much.' Jaimee thanked them, giving them both a hug.

'We love you too.'

'Put it on for me?' Jaimee asked.

Danny delicately puts the necklace on Jaimee and when she turns back round, he realises she is crying.

'No tears babe. You don't wanna go down that aisle with panda eyes do you?' Danny said softly, wiping the tears from her cheeks gently, making her laugh.

'How about one last photo with our girl before she takes the plunge and becomes someone else's girl?' Jake suggested.

'I'd love that.'

'Here I'll take it for you.' Carla offered.

Carla takes the camera from Jake. Danny passes Jaimee her bouquet of red roses and the three friends gather in the corner. Danny and Jake are stood either side of her and all three are turned to the side, the lads resting their hands on her hips. Carla takes the photo and smiles as she looks at it on the camera. There is a knock at the front door.

'Oh that'll be Ken and Deirdre. I'll let them in.' Julie said, making her way out of the room.

She resturns a short while later wtih Ken and Deirdre following behind her.

'Jaimee you look stunning.' Deirdre gasped.

'Thank you Deirdre.'

'You look so pretty.' Simon said, slowly guiding Lila into the room.

'Thanks buddy. You look super smart in your lovely suit.' Jaimee said, giving him a hug before turning her attention to her sister. 'Oh and look at my little sister. How beautiful do you look Lila? You might upstage me, you look so lovely.'

Lila kisses Jaimee on the cheek making everyone laugh and coo over the young girl.

'Right well we're gonna go now, see if Tracy's finished getting ready. We'll see you at the registry office.' Ken said.

'Can't wait.' Jaimee grinned.

'I'll see you out.' Carla said, guiding them out of the room.

Carla opens the front door and Deirdre leaves. Ken, however, hangs back slightly.

'Peter's falling apart without you.' Ken said.

'He's brought it all on himself.' Carla replied, fighting back the tears.

'He'd love to be there today.'

'Don't even think about bringing him along. This is hard enough for me without him making a scene.' Carla warned, closing the front door.

Carla makes her way back into the living room.

'Are you ready for the off then love?' Carla asked.

'Yeah definitely.'

Everyone leaves the house and the neighbours beam with happiness when they see Jaimee walk onto the street. Rob approaches from over the road; he too is dressed in a smart suit.

'Look at you! Could my little niece get any more beautiful?' Rob gasped.

'I'm not so little Uncle Rob.'

'No, you're a bride and you look sensational, sweetheart.' Rob said, kissing her on the cheek.

'Thank you.'

A few hours later and the ceremony had gone without a hitch. Matt, Jaimee, Carla and the lads are stood outside the Rovers and the Rolls Royce drives off.

'Right lads, shall we go and get some drinks in for the newlyweds?' Carla suggested.

'Sounds like a plan.'

Carla and the lads go into the pub.

'So Mrs Carter, how do you feel?' Matt asked, turning to face his new bride.

'I feel incredible.' Jaimee smiled.

'You look it too.' Matt complimented, stroking her silky hair.

'And you look rather handsome yourself. No regrets then?'

'None at all. I've never been happier. You?'

'Absolutely no regrets. This has been the perfect day. I don't think it could get any better.'

'Oh I think it can.'

'What?'

'Come with me.'

Matt takes hold of Jaimee's hand and guides her into the Rovers. The pub is full of the neighbours that Jaimee has grown to love and admire and the room is decorated with flowers and candles; like a real medieval castle setting.

'Did you do all this?' Jaimee asked her husband, in shock.

'With a little help from some friends. You wanted a fairytale castle setting for our big day and I felt bad I couldn't afford to give you that. So I thought why not bring the setting to our lovely local? The best of both worlds.' Matt explained.

'It's amazing baby. I love you.'

'I love you too.'

A while later, after greeting all their guests, Matt and Jaimee are cuddled up in the corner of the pub, surrounded by the bridal party. Carla goes over to the bar and asks Stella to ring the bell, introducing her speech. The room goes quiet as Carla clears her throat.

'I know it's not traditional for the mother of the bride to make a speech but well, you've probably noticed our family is anything but traditional. I couldn't let this day go by without telling Jaimee, my beautiful daughter, how much she means to me. There have been so many times since we were reunited when I turned against you and I'll never forgive myself for the things I've said to you. But you showed how much of a special person you are and instead of walking away from me, you stuck around and you waited patiently until I was ready to grow up and finally be your mother. You're the other half of me Jaimee and the truth was I was never really living until you turned up. I want to thank you for lighting up my life in ways I never thought anyone could. I love you sweetheart.' Carla said, raising her glass to Jaimee and dropping a kiss onto her cheek.

Before people can start talking again, Jaimee stands up and knocks a piece of cutlery against her champagne glass.

'I'm going against tradition again as I want to make a speech. I wanted to tell each and every person in this room how much it means to have you here celebrating this special day with me and Matt. Things have been far from easy in the past and it broke my heart when we fell out but seeing you all here today has confirmed something I knew from the start. You are the strongest, most forgiving people I've ever known and I feel privileged to know you all. I also want to thank my mum for loving me just the way I am, my Uncle Rob, for being the supportive, protective male figure I've always needed. I also want to thank Julie, not just for being my bridesmaid but also for being my rock from day one, risking a lot along the way. You took me into your home when things in my life took a turn for the worse and no matter what happens I'll never forget that. Thank you to my gorgeous boys over there and big respect to our handsome solider boy up in heaven. This day would mean nothing without you. I love you all. And finally, thank you to my new husband. Thank you for making me Mrs Carter and allowing me to be a princess for the day. I love you so much.'


	24. Chapter 24

_**Thanks for all the reviews and views, much appreciated! Enjoy and let me know what you think :-) xx**_

* * *

A couple of hours later, around 9pm, everyone is gathered outside the pub to wave Jaimee and Matt off on their honeymoon. He'd surprised her with a fortnight long honeymoon around America; New York, Vegas, Miami and LA.

'Make sure you go and see Suzy. I called her when Matt told me his plans and she can't wait to meet you.'

'I will.' 'Are you sure you're gonna be alright while I'm away?'

'Go and enjoy your honeymoon Jaimee. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself.'

'Well make sure you do. Stress won't do this little one any good will it?' Jaimee said, gesturing towards Carla's stomach.

'It doesn't seem real.' Carla sighed, gently placing her hand on her stomach.

'Thank you for being here today mum. I know how hard it's been for you to keep smiling.'

'It was worth it to see you get married. Besides, I've got children to take care of, there's no time for me to be upset.'

'I love you.'

'I love you too, more than anything.' Carla kissed Jaimee on the cheek.

Jaimee walks over to Julie and Hayley, who are stood a little distance away from Carla.

'Have a wonderful time Jaimee.' Julie enthused, hugging Jaimee.

'Will you do me a favour? Will you keep an eye on mum for me? She says she'll be ok but you know what she's like, always putting on a brave face. Just make sure she's coping alright with the kids and work and everything. Make sure Peter doesn't mess with her head. She's in pieces.' Jaimee explained.

'We'll do our best.'

'Thank you. Call me if she needs me to come home.' Jaimee smiled, hugging Hayley.

Matt puts his arm round Jaimee and kisses her tenderly before opening the car door and helping her inside. They wave to everyone as the car drives off. Michelle, who has been watching from near the hairdressers, approaches Carla. She is clearly emotional; her hair scraped back into a ponytail and no make-up on her face.

'Carla?' Michelle stuttered through her tears.

'Can you hear that Rob? No? Me neither.' Carla replied sarcastically, not looking at Michelle.

'Please talk to me.' Michelle begged.

'Maybe you should back off a bit.' Rob advised, as he stood obediently by his sister's side.

'I can't.'

'What part of back off don't you understand?' Carla shouted.

'Just give me the chance to explain what happened. I'm sure we can work through this if you just give me a chance to talk.'

'As if it wasn't enough you stealing my husband, you show up at my daughter's wedding! I thought you had so much more about you than this Michelle. Now, get out of my face and let me enjoy the last few hours of today with my real friends.' Carla warned.

'I'm sorry Carla. I never meant to do what I did and I promise it meant nothing. Come on, we've been through worse.' Michelle said, putting her hand on Carla's arm.

'Have we? Because the way my heart feels right now, it's like nothing I've ever experienced.' Carla replied, shrugging Michelle's hand away.

Eventually Michelle shuffles back to her flat, her body shaking as she cries. Ken approaches Carla, who is getting increasingly irritated.

'What do you want now Ken?'

'There's no need for that tone. I'm not here to fight Peter's corner, it's just he's missing the children. He wants to see them.'

'He saw them last night.' Carla replied.

'And that's the limit is it? Please Carla, I know what he did to you was awful but they are his children. He has a right to spend quality time with them.'

'Fine, whatever. I'll bring them round to yours in half an hour.' Carla sighed.

'Thank you.'

'I'm doing it for Simon and Lila. No-one else.' Carla informed him, glancing at the two young children stood by the pub door.

Half an hour passes and Carla knocks on the Barlow's front door, exhaling nervously.

'Hey kids, you both look great. I bet you had a brilliant day didn't you?' Peter enthused upon opening the door to his two children, hugging them tightly.

'Jaimee was like a princess. It was such a fun party afterwards, we danced to Gangnam Style. Jay knows all the moves.' Simon explained excitedly.

'Why doesn't that surprise me?' Peter chuckled, looking up at Carla, although she doesn't smile back.

'And there was a sweet buffet as well.'

'So you'll be hyper tonight then. Go on in and get a drink for you and your sister.' Peter said.

'See you tomorrow Carla.' Simon called over his shoulder.

'See you.' Carla replied before kissing Lila. 'Bye baby.'

Simon helps Lila walk through to the living room, leaving Carla and Peter on their own.

'You look beautiful.' Peter said softly.

'I packed an overnight bag for them and here's Lila's rabbit. You know what she's like if that gets lost.' Carla said, passing him the soft toy.

'Yeah. So did everything go ok today?' Peter asked; he was truly devastated to have missed Jaimee's big day.

'It was perfect.'

'A bit like our wedding day then.' Peter reminded her.

'Don't start Peter. What we had was amazing but it's over now.' Carla said angrily.

'It doesn't have to be.'

'Do you honestly think you can say a couple of nice things to me and I'll forgive and forget all this pain you've caused me?' Carla asked, tears springing to her eyes.

'Sorry.' Peter said, bowing his head.

'I'm sick of people saying sorry to me. I don't need pity, not from you and especially not from her.'

'She means nothing to me Carla. I want you to believe that.'

Carla ignores him, instead holding out the overnight bag to Peter, who eventually takes it and drops it by the stairs.

'Well, thanks for bringing them round. I'll drop them off in the morning.' Peter smiled, closing the front door.

Carla turns round, taking a deep breath as she looks round the street. Sean comes out of the pub and, noticing his boss's distressed state, he goes over to her.

'Looks like someone could do with one of my magic cuddles.' Sean said, embracing Carla.

'What's so magic about them?' Carla asked, although she couldn't help but smile.

'Made you smile didn't it?'

'You always make me smile Seany.' Carla replied, pulling away from the cuddle.

'Glad to hear it. Let's go back to yours and I'll put the kettle on yeah?' Sean suggested, putting his arm round Carla.

'You don't have to. I'm sure you've got better things to do than keep me company.'

'You look like you could really do with a chat and good cry. You're always strong Carla. Why don't you let someone else take over for once eh? Let me be strong for you.'


	25. Chapter 25

_**Enjoy and please review :-) xx**_

* * *

Carla and Sean are in Carla's house. She is sat on the sofa and Sean is making coffee in the kitchen.

'I can't believe things have gone so wrong.' Carla spoke sadly as Sean handed her a steaming mug of coffee. 'Thanks.'

'I never thought Michelle was the type to do something like that.' Sean said in disbelief as he sat down beside her.

'She isn't. That's what makes it worse.'

'If you've forgiven her, surely you can forgive Peter.'

'I haven't forgiven anyone. How can I? Peter didn't just kiss another woman, he got drunk. With two kids and another baby on the way I can't cope with him falling off the wagon.'

'This baby could be the thing that keeps him on the straight and narrow.'

'Maybe, but then I think why isn't our family already enough? I love him so much and I do my best to be a good wife to him and this is how he repays me. I thought we were indestructible.'

'I think you need to tell him you're pregnant.' Sean said.

'No.'

'But how can he try and make things right if you're keeping something like this from him? I'm not having a go or anything but think of your baby, it deserves to have a dad, whether you and Peter are together or not. Unless, of course you're not planning on keeping it.' Sean said.

'Course I'm keeping it. It's my flesh and blood.' Carla said defensively.

'Why don't you go and get some kip? You must be exhausted. Putting on a brave face all day is tiring work.' Sean suggested.

'Nowhere near as tiring as keeping you and them factory girls in line.' Carla said, cracking a joke for the first time that night.

'You love us really.' Sean grinned.

'I do.'

The next morning, Carla answers the front door; she is feeling nauseous thanks to the joys of morning sickness. She is greeted by hugs from Simon and Lila.

'Hi you two. Did you have a nice time with your dad?' Carla asked, smiling at her children.

'Yeah.' Simon said.

'We had a lovely time. I'll see you both soon.'

'Love you dad.' Simon said.

'I love you too.' Peter replied, before looking at Carla. 'All of you.'

'Take Lila to her room Simon, read her a story or something.' Carla told him and he did as he was told.

'Right I suppose I better go.' Peter said.

'Come in for a minute.'

'Really?' Peter asked, shocked.

'Don't get your hopes up. There's just something I need to tell you.' Carla replied.

'Are you ok? You're not getting headaches again are you?' Peter asked worriedly as he followed Carla into the living room.

'No thank god.' Carla replied. 'Just the occasional bout of morning sickness.'

'Are you saying what I think you're saying?'

'I'm pregnant Peter and yes, it's yours. Unlike you, I don't play around. Well, not anymore.'

'We're gonna have a baby? Oh Carla, this is fantastic; just what we need to get us back on track.' Peter enthused, his eyes filling with tears of joy.

'No, our child will not be some band aid baby. They're our son or daughter and I won't have them feeling like they're stuck in an unhappy home.' Carla said.

'We can get through this. I know we can.' Peter said, taking hold of Carla's hands.

'I don't want to hear it.' Carla replied, snatching her hands away from Peter and putting them on her hips.

'PLEASE?!' Peter pleaded loudly.

'Don't make a scene Peter, I'm warning you! Simon and Lila don't need to hear it.' Carla warned.

'Sorry.'

'Say sorry one more time and I swear to god-.'

'Ok, ok. Look, have you had a scan yet?' Peter interrupted.

'No.' Carla shook her head; she'd only just fully accepted the fact she was pregnant again.

'Well I'll call the doctor shall I? Make an appointment.'

'I'll do it.'

'Carla-.'

'Don't worry; I'll text you the time so you can come too.'

'See, we're gonna be going to all the appointments together, deciding a name, going through all the things that pregnancy brings, yet at the end of the day we're going our separate ways. That's not right. We should be together.' Peter said sadly.

'It's your own fault.'

'I know and I completely hate myself for it. I had everything a man could ever want and yet again I ruin it all by getting drunk.'

'And getting off with my best friend. Tell me something, do you love her?'

'Love Michelle?' Peter repeated, almost in disgust.

'That's what I said.' Carla said moodily.

'I like the woman, of course I do, she's my wife's best friend but that doesn't mean I have feelings for her. I'm not attracted to her and I certainly don't love her. The only woman I love is stood right in front of me and I was stupid for ever letting myself forget that.' Peter explained, keeping eye contact with Carla the whole time, desperate for her forgiveness.

'Just go Peter, please?' Carla asked.

'Fine but I won't give up on us, you know that don't you? I'll be doing everything I can to get you to have me back.'

'Get out.'

Later that day, there is another knock at the door. Carla exhales loudly, wanting to be left alone. She opens the door to an exhausted-looking Michelle.

'What do you want?' Carla asked moodily.

'I hear congratulations are in order.' Michelle said, trying her best to get her best friend back.

'How did you find out?'

'Peter called and told me. It's great news Carla. I'm happy for you.'

'Why did he call you?' Carla asked, feeling paranoid.

'Because he's pleased, he's absolutely over the moon about it.'

'Doesn't mean he had to call you.' Carla snapped.

'We're not seeing each other if that's what you're thinking. I'm with Steve and Peter loves you. You not me.'

'Steve's in for one hell of a shock when he comes back. I'm surprised Ryan has blabbed to him.'

'He doesn't know. I pretended I was ill so he didn't ask questions about me not going to the wedding. And anyway, Ryan wouldn't do that to me.'

'You don't always know people as well as you think. You see, I thought you were my best friend. I thought you actually cared about me and would do anything for me. Turns out you're the same as everyone else.' Carla said, disappointed in her friend.

'I'm not Carla. You're one of the most important people in my life and I hate that I've hurt you so badly.'

'Is that all? Only my daughter's waiting for me to call her. At least I've got one person who loves me unconditionally eh?' Carla said, she goes to close the front door but stops suddenly. 'Oh and don't bother coming into work on Monday. In case you hadn't already guessed, you're fired.' Carla slammed the door in Michelle's face before falling against it and finally letting out her emotions, tears spilling down her cheeks.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Thanks for the views and reviews, keep them coming as I love reading what you think :-) Lots more to come from this story, both for Carla and Peter and for Jaimee. Lots for Michelle and Steve too actually. So if your fans of any of those couples then keep reading :-) Enjoy and let me know what you think xx**_

* * *

It's Monday morning, two days after Carla had revealed her pregnancy to Peter, and they were in the maternity ward of Wetherfield General. Carla is lying on a bed with Peter sat by her side. Her stomach is exposed and she looks nervous. Peter tries to take her hand but she snatches it away.

'So is this your first?' The nurse asked.

'No, it'll be our second together and my third in total.' Carla explained.

'Wow, how exciting for you both.' The nurse enthused.

'We're not together, not anymore.' Carla replied bluntly.

'Oh...ok, ermm this might be a bit cold Carla.'

'I hate that bit.' Carla winced as the cold jelly was put on her stomach.

'She hates the cold. She's so much happier in bright sunshine.' Peter chuckled, although Carla was giving him a glare.

'Ooh me too.' The nurse replied, smiling.

'Right here we are, there's your baby.'

'Wow.' Peter gasped upon seeing their baby on the screen.

'Can you see Carla? I know it's not very big at the moment but here it is.' The nurse said, pointing out what looked like a blob.

'Yeah I can see. It's perfect.' Carla smiled, softening for the first time in days.

'Well this shows your 6 weeks pregnant and everything seems to be perfectly healthy.'

'That's great. I don't know if I can keep the news quiet for another 6 weeks though.' Peter grinned.

Peter looks at Carla who again gives him an evil glare. The nurse picks up on the tension and looks a little uneasy herself.

'Shall I print a photo for you?' The nurse asked.

'We'll need two. Like I said, we're not a couple.' Carla replied.

Back on Coronation Street after receiving the photos and making their next appointment, Peter and Carla were walking in the direction of Ken and Deirdre's house.

'Did you really need to tell that nurse all about me?' Carla asked moodily; she'd remained silent for the car journey home from the hospital so Peter was just glad to hear her voice.

'I only said you hate the cold. Hey do you remember a few years back when we went off, just the two of us. You didn't half look beautiful in that LA sunshine.' Peter smiled, reminiscing about happier times.

'Thanks for coming with me.' Carla said although she didn't make eye contact with him.

'As if I'd miss something like that.'

'I better get off to work.'

'Work?' Peter repeated.

'Don't even think about lecturing me Peter. It might be our baby but it's my body and my life and I'll do what I want.' Carla said.

'Just make sure you take care.'

'You make it sound like I'm stood here with a lit fag and a bottle of wine. I wouldn't do anything to risk my child, our child, and you know it.' Carla said, turning on her heels and walking towards the factory.

Once inside the factory, Carla felt a little more safe as she back with the people who really looked out for her. The factory workers and Sean are singing along to the radio but stop and look uneasy when Carla walks in.

Carla notices this and follows their glance to the office where Michelle is sat typing on the laptop.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?' Carla shouted, entering the office and slamming the door behind her.

'I'm working. We've got that meeting later this afternoon and we're behind on the paperwork.' Michelle replied casually.

'I thought I told you to make sure she cleared her desk and was gone by the time I got back?' Carla turned to Rob, looking angry.

'You're talking about me like I'm not here.'

'Well you shouldn't be. I sacked you the other day.'

'I'm going nowhere.'

'After all you've done you're really gonna sit there and act like you own the place? What's happened to you Michelle? Why the sudden hatred for me? I really don't get it.' Carla said, sounding hurt.

'I don't hate you. I couldn't even if I tried but this is my livelihood. I rely on this income to support my family and I won't survive without it.'

'Same goes for me and I won't have a home wrecking cow ruin it for me. Leave now.' Carla ordered.

'No.' Michelle replied, leaning back in her office chair.

'Michelle, do as she says yeah?' Rob advised.

'Why should I? I've been asking you to talk to me properly for the last four days and yet all you do is slam the door in my face.' Michelle replied, her voice full of emotion.

'It's nothing you don't deserve.'

'Carla, I get that you're angry and you have every right to hate me right now but the way you're treating me-.'

'Oh what? You expect me to still greet you with a smile and a hug eh? Think again darlin'. You've wrecked my whole life.' Carla interrupted, a sharpness in her voice.

'I haven't. All you have to do is say the word and Peter will be back home with you. He thinks the world of you.'

'I'm six weeks pregnant but my lying, cheating, drunk of a husband, I've got two kids already at home, a daughter on the other side of the world and my marriage is hanging by a thread. I've never felt so alone in my life and it's all down to you Michelle. I hope you can live with that.' Carla said before storming out of the office and into the kitchen area.

'Carla I haven't finished talking yet.' Michelle said, rushing out of the office.

'Yeah well I have.' Carla replied, not turning round to look at Michelle.

'Lets go back to yours. We can talk things through in private.'

'I've got a meeting later.'

'So? I'll sit and talk to you about this all day and all night if that's what it takes. I don't want to lose you. Come on, we need to be away from this lot. Look at you all gawping! Haven't you got anything better to be doing eh? How about stitching!' Michelle shouted, taking out her frustration on the workers.

'Oi don't go taking it out on them. They've done nothing wrong. This is all you're doing.' Carla said.

'So talk to me. Let me explain!'

'You know what? I reckon Paul and Liam would be turning in their graves, completely disgusted with who their little sister has become.' Carla said harshly; she knew she'd hit a nerve but at that moment she didn't care, she wanted Michelle to feel the pain she felt.

Michelle rushes into the toilets, crying uncontrollably and Rob bursts out of the office having heard the tail end of the argument.

'What have you said to her?' Rob asked.

'Only the truth.' Carla replied.

'She looked devastated.' Rob said, worried.

'Go on Rob, run to her. I know it's her you really care about. Never mind your big sister falling apart, as long as lover girl Michelle's alright.'

'Calm down now Carla! Things have been tough for you, we all understand that but you can't go on like this forever!'

'Says who?'

'Me. And probably any doctor would tell you that all this stress is bad for the baby.'

'Baby?' The factory girls gasped, almost in unison; up until now Sean had been the only one who'd known the truth.

'Thanks a lot Rob.' Carla said, barging back into the office and slamming the door shut. She slumps into her chair and her mobile bleeps with a message:

_**Hi mum, didn't want to call in case you were in a meeting. Having the best time out here; we met up with Suzy today. I can see why you like her so much, she reminds me a lot of you. I miss you. How did your scan go? All good? How are you coping? Love Jaimee xxxx**_

Carla smiles as she replies to her daughter. It was only then that she realised how much she really missed her. It had only been two days but already Carla was counting down the days to her return:

_**Glad you're enjoying yourself. Say hi to Suzy for me. I'll phone you tomorrow. I miss you too. Scan was fine. Meet the newest member of the family...Love mum xxxx**_

Carla took a photo of the scan picture and attached it to the text before hitting send. A reply came through a lot quicker than she'd expected:

_**Looks completely perfect to me. Just like our mum. Stay strong, speak tomorrow xxxx**_

Carla puts her phone away, feeling slightly happier having spoken to Jaimee. Hayley enters the office, shutting the door behind her.

'Who was that?' Hayley asked nervously, she didn't really want to pry.

'Jaimee. She says she's having a brilliant time.'

'Are you alright Carla? I mean I know all about what Michelle and Peter did but are you ok in yourself? It must be hard going through it all while Jaimee is away.' Hayley asked.

'Yeah but she's a grown woman now. I can't keep relying on her. She must be glad of the peace.'

'She worships the ground you walk on. She looks after you because she cares, not because she feels it's her duty. You've got yourself a really good girl in her.' Hayley reassured her.

'I just hope Lila and this little one grow up to be just like their big sister.' Carla said, putting her hand on her stomach.

'With you as their mother I'm sure they will.'

'I can't take any credit for the way Jaimee is. It's all down to her own strength. I wasn't around was I?'

'No but you're a fantastic mother to her now and that's all that matters.' Hayley paused for a second before looking at Carla, smiling. 'Congratulations by the way.'

'Thank you.'

In the toilets, Rob is stood by the sinks and is relived when Michelle finally emerges from the cubicle, dabbing her eyes with a tissue.

'How long have you been stood in here?' Michelle asked, startled by Rob slightly.

'I came to find you after you ran off.'

'I'm not in the mood for another mouthful of abuse ok? I'm sick of getting nasty looks of people. Not only does it hurt my feelings but it makes me scared that Ryan will find out the truth. I'm almost glad he's been practically hibernating in his bedroom, at least then he won't know what a horrible person his mother is.' Michelle sighed, sounding completely defeated by Carla's words.

'Hey, you're a good mother to that lad. He's lucky to have you.' Rob reassured her, putting a supportive arm round her shoulders.

'Why are you being nice to me? You're supposed to be on Carla's side.'

'I am. What you and Peter did was bad but my sister had absolutely no right to say the things she said just before.'

'Some of it was the truth though wasn't it? I have messed her life up.'

'But the part about your brother's being disappointed in you, that's a complete lie. They'd be proud of you Chelle.'

'I'm not so sure.'

'Well I am. Now listen to me ok? Everyone makes mistakes. Me and Carla have made a lot more than most and look at us, we bounce back every time. You will too. So take a deep breath and go back into that office and stand your ground.'

'Why are you helping me?'

'Because you're an amazing woman and to tell you the truth, when I came out of prison I was so happy to see that you and Carla were still as close, if not closer than before. Friendships like yours don't come along very often, you need to hold onto it.'


	27. Chapter 27

_**Thanks for the views and reviews :-) Hope you continue to enjoy this story. Please review xx**_

* * *

A week later and things are still incredibly tough for Carla. Michelle is still turning up for work every day, although Carla insisted she work at the kitchen table instead of the office.

Carla enters the Rovers at lunchtime, looking and feeling exhausted and makes her way over to Maria, who is waiting for her in one of the booths.

'Hiya.' Maria smiled.

'Hi.' Carla replied wearily, sitting down opposite her friend.

'How are you?' Maria asked, concerned.

'I'm ok.'

'Well I got you a drink. Orange juice alright?'

'Yeah perfect. I tell you what though; I can't wait til this time in 8 months when I can have a big glass of red.' Carla sighed.

'You'll deserve it too. A mother to four kids, I don't know how you did it Carla. I struggle with my Liam.' Maria chuckled.

'Who'd have thought I'd go on to have a bigger family than you eh?'

'I'm really pleased you have. After everything you've been through, it's nice to know you've got people that'll be there for you no matter what.'

'Yeah.' Carla bowed her head, determined not to let anymore tears fall.

'How are things between you and Peter?' Maria questioned, although she already knew that things weren't good.

'I don't think there is a me and Peter anymore.' Carla muttered sadly.

'You really think there's no way back for you two?'

'Believe me I love him just as much as I did before all this happened and the fact I'm carrying his child isn't exactly ideal but I really don't see how we can get through this. I mean, I'm not entirely sure I believe that it was just a kiss.' Carla explained insecurely.

'But Jaimee walked in on them. Why would she lie to you?' Maria asked, confused.

'She wouldn't. My girl is a lot of things but a liar isn't one of them. No, I just can't help wondering; what if that night wasn't the first night something happened? Me and Peter haven't exactly been getting on well in the last couple of months. What if he went off me then? I mean no one can deny Michelle's a gorgeous looking woman.'

'But not his type. He loves you.'

'I wish people would stop defending him.' Carla tutted; other people's attitude was making it harder for her to remain angry.

'I'm not. I hate him for what he did for you and if I were you I wouldn't be able to forgive him either. I'm just trying to look at things from everyone's point of view.' Maria explained.

'Hey I had a text from Jaimee this morning. Look at the view from their hotel in Vegas, talk about living the dream eh?' Carla quickly changed the subject, showing Maria the photo on her phone.

'Wow, she's a very lucky girl.' Maria gasped.

'Yeah she sounds like she's loving it out there. It scares me a bit if I'm honest.'

'Why?'

'What if she decides not to come back?' Carla asked, her voice quivering a little.

'Course she will. She's on her honeymoon.' Maria replied.

'Me and Peter were gonna move to LA, what's stopping Jaimee from doing the same? She kept saying she loved the area that Suzy lives in.'

'You and Peter came back because you've got family here, people who really care. Jaimee's the same. She'd never leave you, not even if Matt asked her to.' Maria reassured her.

'I hope not. I won't be able to have this baby without her being around.' Carla said, gently stroking her stomach which had yet to form a proper bump.

'You must be really missing her. You two are practically joined at the hip.'

'She's the best thing in my whole life. A best mate and a daughter all rolled into one. I'd have fallen apart by now if it wasn't for her.' Carla smiled, thinking of her eldest daughter.

'She's a brilliant girl and she's lucky to have a mother like you.' Maria agreed.

'No I'm the lucky one. You know, she's the one person in my life that has **always** stood by me, **always** believed in me, **always** loved me.' Carla corrected her.

Peter enters the pub, scanning the room until he finds Carla. He starts making his way over to her table.

'Oh I don't believe it. Why can't he stay out of my way?' Carla groaned, a nauseas feeling filling her stomach.

'Just ignore him.' Maria said.

'Hi.' Peter spoke a little nervously as he reached the table.

'That orange juice is it?' Peter asked after waiting and not receiving a response from Carla.

'Can't I even have a drink with a friend now without you poking your nose in? Thinking of getting your claws into her as well are you?' Carla snapped.

'That's a terrible thing to say.' Peter replied.

'Leave me alone.'

'I'm just checking you're ok. You are having my baby after all.'

'I'm fine. And yes this is just orange juice.'

'Look, the real reason I came in here was to tell you something.' Peter said.

'What?' Carla asked.

'I've booked us a table at the Bistro for tomorrow evening.'

'And why would you do that?' Carla asked, stunned.

'It's Valentine's Day.' Peter replied.

'But Valentine's Day is for couples, we're not a couple.'

'It'll give us a chance to talk properly. Us shouting at each other isn't gonna do the kids any good.'

'I'm busy tomorrow night.'

'Doing what?'

'Shredding the rest of your clothes. I think I might make a bonfire actually.' Carla replied sarcastically, making Maria smile.

'Well they wouldn't even be in the house if I could find my key.' Peter said, confused.

'Then I guess you won't be able to stop me will you?'

'Come on; please meet me for dinner tomorrow? You don't have to eat anything if you don't feel up to it. I'd just really like the chance to talk things through like adults.' Peter pleaded.

'Go away Peter.' Carla replied.

'The table's booked for 7.'

'Don't make me ask you again.' Carla warned, glaring at Peter until he walks away.

'Are you gonna meet him?' Maria asked.

'No. If he thinks he can win me back by booking a table at the place on the corner of our street then he's got another thing coming.' Carla said, trying her best to remain strong.

'It's a bit of a coincidence that he's lost his house keys.' Maria said.

'Oh he didn't lose them. Jaimee nicked them.' Carla smirked.

Later that day, Carla is home alone as Rob had offered to babysit for the night to give her a break. She paces the living room for a while before eventually picking up the phone and dialling a number.

'Dad? It's Carla. How are you?'


	28. Chapter 28

_**Thanks for the views and reviews. I really, really appreciate it :-) A shorter chapter this time but hopefully you'll still enjoy it! Hopefully they'll be lots more updates over the weekend for you. Let me know what you think! Thanks xx**_

* * *

The next day, Carla is at Jaimee's house, having used her spare key to escape for a little while as the kids were with Peter. She had invited her father round for a chat and was in the kitchen making drinks. After a while she comes into the living room with two mugs; one with strong coffee and the other with tea.

'It's a bit risky inviting me here isn't it?' Mr Donovan said, taking the cup of tea from Carla.

'Why? I thought you said you were a changed man? Please don't tell me you lied to me. I can't take any more lies.' Carla said, dreading the reply.

'No of course I didn't. It's just your brother's not exactly my biggest fan and-.'

'And why should I care? It's up to him whether he spends time with you or not but I'm not gonna let him boss me around.' Carla interrupted, speaking confidently, sitting down next to her father.

'Good girl. So why the sudden desperation to meet? I'm not complaining or anything but it came rather out of the blue.' Mr Donovan asked.

'Things have gone a bit downhill since I last spoke to you.' Carla muttered, her confidence suddenly disappearing, a sight which shocked her father.

'Nothing too bad I hope.'

'Me and Peter have split up.'

'Oh love I'm sorry. At least that explains the change of house.'

'This is Jaimee's place actually. Obviously things are a little bit messed up at home and Jay's on her honeymoon so-.' Carla explained.

'Honeymoon?' Mr Donovan repeated.

'We didn't think we should invite you to the wedding. As much as we're pleased you're a changed man, it's still early days-.'

'It's fine. I completely understand. I want to have a look at the wedding photos though.' Mr Donovan reassured her, not receiving a response. 'You seemed so happy the last time I was here.'

'I was. I was so unbelievably happy...I should have known it'd be too good to be true.' Carla shook her head; she'd go anything to go back in time.

'What happened?'

'I don't want to bore you with the details. It wasn't working out that's all.'

'You look pretty cut up. Are you sure nothing else happened?'

'It's complicated.'

'How so?' Mr Donovan asked.

'We're expecting another baby.' Carla said shyly, worried about how her father would react.

'I'm going to be a grandad again? Ahh that's brilliant news!' Mr Donovan enthused; even though he hadn't spent much time with his grandchildren, they were still his biggest achievement in life, aside from Carla and Rob.

'I know and I'm happy about it but it doesn't exactly make things easy. I want a clean break. I want to get my life back on track but wherever I go, he's there.' Carla sighed.

'You could always move away somewhere, maybe LA? You seem to love it there.' Mr Donovan suggested.

'I do but I've got too much in Wetherfield; the factory, the house, Jaimee. And as much as I hate Peter right now, it'd be cruel of me to take his children away from him.' Carla replied.

'Do you know what I think?'

'I'm sure you'll tell me anyway.' Carla said, chuckling quietly; she got her gobby, outspoken nature from her father.

'I think you don't really hate him. I think you still love him more than anything else in the world.'

'Have you developed magic powers over the past decade? Only you never used to notice anything I ever did or how I ever felt.'

'Course I did. Dad's notice everything. I just never said those things out loud. That look in your eye; it's the look you had when your first pet died when you were six-.' Mr Donovan said.

'I didn't care. It was only a cat.' Carla shrugged.

'Even at six years old you were always trying to put on a front. You had that look in your eyes when you came home from your first day of secondary school.' Mr Donovan continued, casting his daughter's mind back to her school days.

'No-one would speak to me. I sat on my own in tutor. If I'd have known I'd meet the Connor's a week later I wouldn't have worried so much.' Carla replied, her heart beating a little faster as she thought of Paul and Liam.

'And when you had your first row with Paul, I saw that look reappear.'

'You were watching me like a hawk by the sounds of it.' Carla joked.

'It's a father's duty. See, I wasn't as lousy as you thought I was.' Mr Donovan said softly.

'You weren't the best.' Carla replied.

'Don't sugar coat it will you?' Mr Donovan laughed.

'But I'm over it now. I called you remember. I was the one in need of a cuddle from her dad.' Carla said, leaning over and resting her head on her father's shoulder.

'I'm really glad you called me.'

There is a comfortable silence between the pair before Carla's mobile rings.

'Oh it's Jaimee.' Carla said, glancing at the screen before answering the call. 'Hiya sweetheart. How are ya?'

'I'm fab mum. It's so hot here today, you should see my tan. How are you anyway? Peter's not giving you grief is he?'

'Course he is but hey, what's new?'

'Don't let him treat you badly.' Jaimee ordered, protectively.

'I won't, I promise. Hey he still can't work out what happened to his house keys.' Carla giggled.

'I'm a girl of many talents me.' Jaimee joked, happy that her mother seemed a little brighter.

'You certainly are. How's Matt? Is he enjoying it?' Carla asked.

'Yeah he's sunning himself by the pool with his shades on. You should see him; he looks like a right poser.' Jaimee laughed.

'Sounds like he's living the dream.'

'Yeah. So what have you been up to today?'

'I'm at yours and your grandad's come over to keep me company.'

'Aww brilliant. Well tell him I said hi and that'll I'll meet up with him when we get back.'

'I tell you something darlin', I'm counting down the days til your home. I'm missing you loads.'

'I miss you too. Hang in there mum, less than a week to go.'

'I can't wait. Love you.'

'Love you too.'


	29. Chapter 29

_**Enjoy and please review :-) xx**_

* * *

A few days later and a cab pulls up alongside the Rovers. Jaimee and Matt get out of the cab followed by Suzy, who'd they brought home as a surprise for Carla. Peter emerges from the Rovers.

'Hiya love, did you have a good time?' Peter asked.

Jaimee and Matt ignore him and start crossing the road hand in hand, going in the direction of the factory.

'Keep away Peter.' Suzy warned before following the happy couple.

Inside the factory, everyone is working at their machines while Michelle is working at the kitchen table. Jaimee and Matt enter, much to the delight of the factory girls. Jaimee fails to notice Michelle sat in the kitchen area, instead beaming at the factory girls.

'Jaimee, how are you? Look at the tans on you two. You must have had a great time.' Julie greeted her with a warm hug.

'Oh yeah, it was the best wasn't it baby?' Jaimee replied, turning to Matt and giving him a quick kiss.

'Married life certainly suits you.' Sean added.

'How's everything been here? I hope you lot have been working hard.'

'Course we have. Working in the middle of World War Three hasn't been easy though.' Beth tutted.

'Has it really been that bad?' Jaimee asked.

The factory girls turn to look at Michelle who has her head bowed, reading some paperwork.

'What the hell is she still doing here?' Jaimee asked angrily.

'**She** is working.' Michelle said, standing up and looking at Jaimee.

'Don't take that tone with me Michelle. I'd have thought my mum would have chucked you a long time ago.' Jaimee replied harshly.

'She tried but I wasn't having any of it.'

'I'll ring the police then shall I?'

'And say what? I'm being treated unfairly Jaimee. She can't sack me without good reason and my work is more than good enough for this place.' Michelle said.

'Yeah you're so good you've been demoted to an office in the kitchen area.' Jaimee replied sarcastically.

'Better than nothing. And anyway I've been practically running the place while you've been gone.'

'Well it's a difficult time for my mum, what with being single and pregnant.'

'I won't apologise again.'

'How can you be so heartless?'

'That's one thing I'm not Jaimee and you know it. Who was the person that supported you through prison? Who looked after you when everyone else turned their back on you? Everyone including your mum.' Michelle said, reminding her of the strong bond they once had.

Jaimee turns round and starts making her way out of the factory.

'Touched a nerve have I?' Michelle called after her.

Jaimee and Matt leave the building and join Suzy, who has been waiting outside.

'Is she in there?' Suzy asked, keen to see Carla.

'No but Michelle is. Honestly she makes my blood boil. How can she just sit there and act like she's done nothing wrong?'

'I'll go and have a word.'

'No leave it. I'm not wasting my time on her when my mum's probably breaking her heart at home. Lets go.'

'Maybe it wasn't a good idea for me to come here.' Suzy said.

'Don't talk daft. She'll be made up to see you. We can have a go at putting that smile back on her face.' Jaimee reassured her.

'I'm so glad she's got you. You're a star.'

Over at the house, Jaimee lets them in using Peter's key. Going into the living room, Jaimee and Matt find Carla listening to music whilst doing some housework.

'Guess who?' Jaimee said, turning down the volume of the music.

'Jaimee! Oh it's so good to have you back! I've missed you.' Carla squealed happily, hugging her daughter tightly.

'That's the nicest welcome I've ever had.' Jaimee smiled.

'Hiya Matt. How are ya?' Carla asked, pecking him on the cheek.

'Really well thanks, you?'

'I'm ok.'

Suddenly Suzy enters the room and Carla is stunned into silence for a while before speaking.

'No way?! Suzy? What are you doing here?' Carla questioned.

'Came to see my best mate didn't I? I was worried about you when Jaimee told me what had happened so I thought, why don't fly back with them and see how you are.' Suzy explained.

'It's good to see you. Can I get you a drink?' Carla said, hugging her.

'I'll make them mum. You sit down and relax.' Jaimee said, heading for the kitchen.

'I've got her well trained haven't I?' Carla joked, sitting down with Suzy on the sofa.

'I'll help you love.' Matt said obediently following his new wife into the kitchen.

'So Jaimee tells me you're gonna be a mummy again?' Suzy said.

'Yeah, we'd been trying for a long time but nothing was happening. Or at least that's what we thought. Seems like a wasted effort now to be honest.' Carla sighed.

'Don't you want the baby?' Suzy asked, shocked.

'Of course I do. I can't wait to meet him or her but it's not the same as when I was pregnant with Lila. I mean, we're going to all the appointments and stuff together but this time I'm not falling asleep in his arms with him stroking my bump. He's not gonna be here when he or she kicks for the first time and as for labour, I'm dreading it already.' Carla explained.

'You'll have to get Jaimee to move in with you on the week of your due date, get her to deliver this one as well.' Suzy joked, having been filled in on the drama surrounding Lila's birth. Carla laughed.

'So how's everything with you in LA? Has a man managed to steal your heart yet?' Carla asked.

'Never. I'm perfectly happy being free and single. I can go round and do whatever I want whenever I want.'

'There must be a small part of you that wants to meet someone special? All I ever wanted was a family, not that I'd admit it, and then I met Peter and it was like I had all my dreams come true. Same goes for Jaimee. When she first came here she was wild and I mean completely wild. She drank to excess and slept with anything with a pulse but then she met Matt and he changed everything for her.' Carla told her friend, wanting her to know all about her new family and the life she'd made for herself; over the past few years the only time Suzy saw Carla was when she was falling apart.

'Mmm they're certainly loved up. Mind you, I would be too if I had someone that looked like Matt.' Suzy giggled.

In the kitchen, the kettle is boiling and Jaimee is perched on the work surface. Matt is stood in front of her, gazing into her eyes.

'Have I told you today how beautiful you look?' Matt said.

'Twice, but feel free to say it again.' Jaimee chuckled.

'You're beautiful Mrs Carter.'

'Ooh I love the way that sounds.' Jaimee gushed.

'Me too.' Matt smiled.

'Thank you for the most amazing wedding and honeymoon, baby.'

'It really was incredible. I could hop back on the plane right now and go away again. It was good to spend time just the two of us.'

'Yeah it was. We certainly got our money's worth in those fancy hotel rooms eh? We might have to recreate it later.' Jaimee said seductively.

'I like the sound of that.'

'Come here.' Jaimee said, pulling Matt in for a long passionate kiss.

Back in the living room, Carla and Suzy have been talking non-stop since she'd arrived ten minutes ago.

'So how come you haven't sacked Michelle yet? Jaimee went the factory before and she said she was still working.' Suzy asked.

'I have tried to but there's nothing I can do. I can't exactly call the police and complain that I'm trying to sack the woman who wrecked my marriage.'

'The Carla I know would never let someone get away with something like that.' Suzy said sadly, hoping the old Carla would make a reappearance soon.

'I'm exhausted Suzy. I've taken a few days off to get my head together and then I'll go back and fight. I just need space first.' Carla sighed.

'That sounds like a good plan to me.'

'How long are you back for?'

'I haven't booked my flights home so I'll stay as long as you need me.'

'Will you?' Carla asked.

'Of course, what else are mates for eh?' Suzy reassured her.

'Thank you.' Carla said gratefully cuddling up to Suzy.


	30. Chapter 30

**_Thanks for the views and reviews :-) Enjoy this next chapter and as usual, let me know what you think x_**

* * *

Later that day, around early evening, Jaimee and Matt are round at Carla's house. They're sat on the sofa with the kids upstairs and Carla and Suzy are in the living room dressed up for a night out.

'Are you sure you don't mind babysitting?' Carla asked nervously.

'Course not. I haven't seen Si and Lila for two weeks, I've missed them.' Jaimee replied.

'Well I've got my phone and under no circumstances should you let Peter take over from you. I'll be back about midnight, please don't leave til then.'

'Don't worry about a thing mum alright? You go and have a good night. You really deserve it.'

'Thank you.' Carla said, kissing Jaimee on the cheek.

'Yeah thanks babe.' Suzy grinned.

'No worries. Just make sure you look after her.' Jaimee replied.

Carla and Suzy leave the house and Jaimee wraps her arms round Matt, cuddling up to him.

'I'm sorry our romantic night in has been cancelled.' Jaimee apologised.

'It's fine. Family comes first.' Matt replied.

'Exactly.'

'And we've got the rest of our lives to be romantic.'

On Coronation Street, Carla and Suzy approach Street Cars in search f a taxi. Peter comes out of the bookies but when he sees the woman, he quickly makes his way over to them.

'Carla!' Peter called.

'What do you want now?' Carla rolled her eyes, moodily.

'You look good. You off out?' Peter asked.

'Yeah.'

'You should have said. I'd have looked after the kids.'

'There's no need. Jaimee's got them.'

'Oh..'

'And don't even think about going round there because you won't get past the front door.' Carla warned.

'Those heels look very high.' Peter said, glancing down at Carla's party shoes.

'What's it got to do with you?' Carla snapped.

'I don't want you falling over and hurting yourself. You've got my child growing inside you remember?' Peter said.

'Like I'd forget.' Carla sighed.

'So where are you going? I could give you both a lift.'

'No thanks.'

'Maybe I'll come with you.'

'You'll do no such thing.'

'It's a free country. If I want to go out in town then I will.'

'Do you really think it's making things better? Give her space Peter. You done enough damage already.' Suzy said angrily.

'I wondered when you were gonna fly back from LA. You love a bit of drama don't you?' Peter replied sharply.

'Oi don't you dare take this out on her. I've only ever had two best friends in my life and you stole one of them so do you know what? I'm glad she's here, whether it's for a bit of gossip or to stand by me I don't care. It's just nice to have someone.' Carla shouted, sticking up for her friend.

'I was disappointed you didn't turn up on Valentine's night.'

'What did you expect? You can't just book a table and expect me to show up, not after what you did.'

'It meant nothing.'

'So you keep saying.'

'And I'll say it over and over until I'm blue in the face if I have to. I just want your forgiveness. I want you to love me again.'

'Lloyd, take us to the town centre will ya?' Carla asked as the cab driver made his way onto the forecourt.

'Yeah sure.'

Peter watches glumly as Carla and Suzy get into the cab and leave for town. Back at Carla's, Jaimee and Matt are sat on the sofa. Jaimee climbs onto his lap, facing him before kissing him passionately.

'What was that for?' Matt asked, although he wasn't complaining.

'I really, really love you.' Jaimee smiled.

'Good because you're stuck with me now we're wearing these.' Matt replied, showing his wedding band.

'I wouldn't want it any other way.' Jaimee said, leaning in for another kiss.

'Erghh get a room you two!' Simon exclaimed upon entering the room, dressed in his PJ's.

'Oi cheeky boy, what are you doing up?' Jaimee chuckled.

'I couldn't sleep.'

'How about you come and sit with us? We can watch a film if you want? Or play Xbox?' Jaimee suggested.

'Really? On a school night?' Simon asked in disbelief.

'Yeah but it has to be our little secret.'

'Cool. It's ace having you two back.'

'Do you want a drink mate?'

'Coke please.' Simon replied, jumping up onto the sofa.

'You set a game up on the Xbox and I'll be back in a minute to play it with you.' Matt said.

'And what am I gonna do while you two are playing that?' Jaimee asked, pretending to be upset.

'Aww sorry baby.' Matt laughed, dropping a light kiss onto her head.

A couple of hours later, in a club in town, Carla and Suzy are sat at a table, watching the antics of other, more-drunken people.

'Maybe we shouldn't have come out tonight.' Carla muttered insecurely.

'Don't let him get you down.' Suzy said.

'I can't help it, he's in my face all the time.'

'Keep doing what you're doing. He'll give up eventually.'

'I suppose you're right. Right, you want another drink?'

'Yeah nice one hun.'

Carla goes over to the bar and orders another round. As she waits, she becomes increasingly aware of a man who had just come up to the bar. She turns round and is furious to be confronted with Peter.

'Oh I don't believe it, have you really followed us here?' Carla asked, frustrated.

'I want to spend time with my wife.'

'We're finished.'

'If it's over like you say, if you really hate me as much as you say you do, then why are you still wearing your wedding ring?' Peter said, glancing at Carla's wedding ring still firmly in place on her finger.

'I can't get the bloody thing off can I? And believe me I've tried.' Carla snapped.

'Maybe it's not meant to come off.' Peter said, holding strong eye contact with his estranged wife, as if they are in their own little world.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Thanks for the views and reviews, really appreciate it :-) Still loads to come in this story so please stick with it. Enjoy and please review :-) xx**_

* * *

Carla breaks eye contact with Peter when she realises Suzy is approaching the bar.

'Come on love, let's go somewhere else. I don't like the company in here.' Carla said, taking hold of Suzy's hand.

'Carla, please?' Peter begged, a little tearful.

'One more word from you and I swear you'll regret it!' Suzy warned angrily.

'I need to get out of here.' Carla said weakly.

Outside the club, Carla exhales loudly and Suzy notices her hand is shaking violently.

'Are you gonna be ok?' Suzy asked, concerned.

'Course I will.'

Carla and Suzy enter a different club down the road. Carla takes a quick look over her shoulder before going inside; something which doesn't go unnoticed by Suzy.

'I'll get these.' Carla said as they reached the bar. 'Vodka and coke and an orange juice please.'

'I'll go get us a table.' Suzy replied, walking off.

'Here, stick some vodka in that orange will ya?' Carla asked the barman before passing him a ten pound note.

A couple of hours later, over at Carla's house, Jaimee comes downstairs having recently sent Simon to bed. Matt is washing up in the kitchen and Jaimee makes her way over to him, wrapping her arms round his stomach and holding him tightly.

'Has he settled down?' Matt asked.

'Yeah, maybe the Xbox wasn't such a good idea.' Jaimee chuckled; Simon had got engrossed in the game and stayed up a lot longer than he was really allowed.

'I don't think one late night will do him any harm. He's had a lot of adjusting to do what with your mum and Peter breaking up, he deserves a little bit of fun.' Matt said, turning round to cuddle Jaimee.

'You're really good with him.' Jaimee said, looking up at her husband.

'He's a brilliant kid. I only hope that if we ever have a son, he'll turn out like Si.'

'Yeah. Let's just enjoy being married for now eh?'

'Definitely, there's already too much drama going on without us starting a family of our own.'

'Exactly.' Jaimee said happily.

After a while, a smirk appears on Jaimee's face.

'You've got that look on your face. What are you thinking?' Matt asked suspiciously.

'How do you fancy pulling a sickie tomorrow?' Jaimee asked.

'It's my first day back and you've got work too.'

'I know but I want one more day, just the two of us. Just think, we can stay in bed all day. We don't have to answer the door and we can take the phone off the hook. Just me and you fooling round like the old days.' Jaimee said in a hushed tone, running her hands over Matt's chest.

'That does sound very tempting.'

'Is that a yes?' Jaimee asked excitedly.

'I can't baby. As much as I'd love to stay like this forever, we've got to get back to reality at some point.'

'At least one of us is sensible eh?'

'I sound like a boring old man don't I?' Matt groaned.

'Yeah...but I'll forgive you seeing as you're so fit.' Jaimee smirked, unbuttoning a couple of his buttons and allowing her hand to creep inside his shirt.

Outside the house, Suzy is helping an intoxicated Carla down the road in the direction of the house.

'Jaimee's gonna kill me.' Suzy said nervously.

'I'm fine.' Carla replied, although her stagger and sloppy speech indicated she was far from fine.

'You're not and I was supposed to be looking after you. Where's your key?'

Suzy lets go of Carla, watching her to make sure she doesn't fall and searches her friend's bag until she finds the house keys. She lets them into the house and guides Carla into the living room. Jaimee and Matt are coming through from the kitchen and are horrified by Carla's drunken state.

'Has she been drinking?' Jaimee asked, stunned by her mother's actions.

'She's been buying the drinks all night. I thought she was on orange juice but it turns out there was vodka in it too. I didn't realise until it was too late. I'm sorry.'

'Mum, what the hell were you thinking?!' Jaimee ranted before looking at her mother's leg; her knee is cut and has been bleeding. 'And look at the state of your leg, you're limping.'

'She fell over after we left the club.' Suzy informed her.

'Did you hurt yourself anywhere else?' Jaimee asked Carla.

'Mum? Mum, it's important you tell me if you've hurt yourself.' Jaimee repeated upon receiving no response from Carla.

'Great! I thought you had more sense than this! How could you go out and get hammered? You're pregnant.' Jaimee shouted, getting increasingly frustrated.

'Is there anything I could do love?' Suzy asked.

'Go back to your hotel. I'll call you in the morning to let you know how she is.' Jaimee said.

'Ok. I'm sorry.' Suzy said, feeling very guilty.

'She was probably always planning on getting drunk, whether you'd have tried to stop her or not. Try not to worry.'

'I'll go and see to the kids, make sure they don't come downstairs.' Matt said, leaving the room with Suzy.

'Sit down.' Jaimee ordered, going into the kitchen.

Carla hobbled over to the sofa and slumped into the cushions, both ashamed and embarrassed of her state. Jaimee soon returns with a large bucket, placing it on the floor next to Carla.

'I think you might need this eh?' Jaimee said before handing her a glass of water. 'Drink this. Take small sips though or you'll just bring it back up.'

'I can't believe you've done this.' Jaimee shook her head.

'Shut up.' Carla snapped.

'I don't think you've got any right to tell me what to do have you? I seem to be the adult in this situation. I've been here looking after the kids so you could have a night out, a sober one. But oh no, you decide to get completely wrecked. You could have done serious damage tonight.' Jaimee replied, angry with her mother's childish behaviour.

'I didn't mean to.'

'All you had to do was order orange juice. It's not hard is it?' Jaimee asked angrily.

'Peter followed me to the club. He wouldn't leave me alone.' Carla said.

'Was he drunk too? You make a right pair don't you?' Jaimee scoffed.

'Jaimee, I'm trying to tell you the truth here...'

'Sorry.'

'He made me feel so angry, so foolish. There I was sat in a nightclub, single and pregnant and he had to make everything even worse by turning up. I told him to stay away but he wouldn't. We left and went somewhere else.' Carla explained.

'And that's where you started drinking?'

'I wanted to forget everything. I wanted to be the way I was before; happy, successful, strong. I didn't even want to be pregnant anymore.' Carla said sadly, a tear trickling down her cheek.

'Oh mum.' Jaimee replied quietly, pulling her in for a cuddle.

'I know, I'm a horrible person and believe me no-one is more ashamed than me right now.' Carla sobbed.

'I should have noticed you were so down. I mean I knew you were upset but this is so much more. I'm sorry I haven't been there for you.'

'You've been an angel. You've nothing to apologise for.'

'How are you feeling now?' Jaimee asked, sitting her mother upright.

'Rough. I feel dizzy and my head's pounding.' Carla groaned.

'Right well I think we should get you checked out at the hospital.'

'No.'

'Mum, you could have harmed the baby.'

'They'll think I'm a bad person. I'll have the baby taken off me when it's born.' Carla said, panicking.

'You won't. We'll tell them your drink was spiked ok? I just hope this has been a wake-up call for you.' Jaimee said.

'It has.' Carla nodded, glad to have Jaimee's support.

'You can't go round drowning your sorrows. You need to talk to people about how you're feeling instead of keeping it all inside.'

'I'm a bit short on friends right now.'

'But you always have me.' Jaimee reminded her, squeezing her hand for support.

Early the next morning, a cab pulls up outside the houses opposite the factory and Jaimee steps out. She is helping Carla get out of the car when Peter leaves Ken and Deirdre's house.

'Carla? Oh my god, what's happened?' Peter asked, worried upon seeing Jaimee pass Carla a pair of crutches.

'She doesn't need a row Peter. We've been at the hospital most of the night.' Jaimee explained, her hand on Carla's back giving her support.

'Are you ok? It's not the baby is it?' Peter asked, ignoring Jaimee.

'I fell.' Carla replied simply.

'Please tell me you haven't lost our baby? I told you those heels were too high.' Peter said angrily.

'The baby's fine and it wasn't the shoes. Her drink was spiked.' Jaimee said, defending her mother.

'By who? I tell you, if I get my hands on them...'

'I don't know. Just leave it eh?' Carla said, sounding completely defeated.

'You're not going to work are you?' Peter asked.

'Yeah not that it's any of your business.' Carla replied moodily.

'You should be taking it easy.'

'It's just a sprain.'

'You need sleep. You look shattered.' Peter said, sounding genuinely concerned.

'I haven't slept right since...there's too much on my mind.' Carla said before slowly making her way towards the factory with Jaimee in tow.

As Carla and Jaimee enter the factory, the girls and Sean are horrified to see their injured boss.

'Oh Carla, what's happened?' Hayley asked, worried.

'She's fine. She just had a fall. Get back to work yeah?' Jaimee said softly, winking at Hayley to show everything was under control.

Carla goes into the office, which is empty as Rob is at a meeting. Jaimee helps her sit down in her office chair and stands obediently at her side. Michelle comes into the office, having seen Carla walk in from the kitchen table.

'Get out Michelle.' Jaimee demanded.

'Are you alright?' Michelle asked Carla, blanking Jaimee.

'Do I look alright to you?' Carla snapped.

'I saw you getting into the cab last night. It reminded me of all the nights out we've had.' Michelle said, smiling softly as she relived the memories of many messy nights out with Carla.

'How did you fall?' Michelle asked, as Carla refused to reply to her previous statement.

'My drink was spiked.'

'How's the baby? It didn't do too much harm I hope?' Michelle questioned.

'Baby's perfect.' Carla said, breathing a sigh of relief.

'Good.'

'I think that's enough now. Get out Chelle or I'll remove you myself.' Jaimee ordered.

'I just want 5 minutes to talk to Carla.'

'No way.' Jaimee refused.

'I'll be ok Jaimee. Why don't you go and make sure Kirk's ok in packing? Knowing that bloke he's probably wrapped himself in sellotape.' Carla said, rolling her eyes.

'Call me if you need me.' Jaimee said, reluctantly leaving the office.

'You know, that almost sounded like the old Carla. My Carla.' Michelle said softly, referring to Carla's previous snipe at Kirk.

'What do you want to say Michelle? I haven't got all day.'

'Your drink wasn't spiked was it?' Michelle said.

'And what makes you say that?' Carla asked defensively.

'You guard your drink constantly on a night out, you never put it down long enough for someone to mess with it and I know better than anyone that you use alcohol as a way of dealing with things. You got drunk on purpose didn't you?'

Carla doesn't speak, instead bursting into floods of tears. Michelle rushes to her side, holding her tightly and for the first time in a long time, Carla doesn't try to push her away, instead letting herself be cradled by her former best friend.


	32. Chapter 32 (Spoilers)

_**Here's a few spoilers of what's to come for the Barlow's. Hope you like the sound of them and are looking forward to reading on. Thanks again for the great reviews I have received for this story so far xx**_

* * *

- Steve returns and when he sees Carla giving Michelle and Peter the cold shoulder, he wants answers. Is this the end for Michelle and Steve?

- Carla agrees to meet Michelle for a proper conversation; will they be able to fix their friendship?

- Carla is trying to be strong and rebuild her life; she seems to finally be blossoming in her pregnancy and thinks she should move on from her marriage. Will unexpected affections from another Coronation Street resident help her get over Peter? Or is she still in love with her husband?

- As Lila's third birthday approaches, Carla organises a party and reluctantly invites Peter. Will everything go to plan or will an impromptu speech from Peter make Carla re-evaluate her life?

- An announcement from Danny shocks Jaimee to the core...


	33. Chapter 33

_**Thanks for the feedback Btw, when I said Carla would receive attention from another resident, it could be someone that returns or it could be someone on the Street already, haven't 100% decided yet. Enjoy! And please, please review x**_

* * *

The next day, Carla and Michelle are in the office of Underworld. Carla is clearly uncomfortable having Michelle in the same room as her but the younger woman seems to think that their friendship was reformed yesterday.

'Look, just because you comforted me yesterday doesn't mean we're friends again.' Carla said, sighing loudly to show her irritation.

'Do we have any meetings today?' Michelle asked.

'No, why?'

'I was thinking we could maybe take a long lunch, talk properly.'

'No I'm too busy.' Carla said, although she looked anything but busy, reclining in her office chair.

'Come on Carla, with Rob away and Jaimee nowhere to be seen, it's only me and you. We have to be working as a team.'

'Jaimee will be here any time now. She only went to pick up the wedding photos.'

'Fine. What do you want me to do today?'

'These need shredding.' Carla said, shoving a pile of paperwork towards Michelle.

'I can do more than that. Do you want a coffee?' Michelle asked, keen to help.

'No I'm giving up.'

'Seriously?' Michelle asked, stunned; never in all the years she had known her had Carla ever refuse coffee.

'I want to take good care of my unborn baby from now on. So no coffee, alcohol and certainly no stress.' Carla said, protectively rubbing her stomach.

'Even more reason for us to make up.'

'Take the shredder and plug it in by the kitchen area.' Carla instructed, ignoring Michelle's previous comment.

'What? I'm not even allowed in the same room as you now.' Michelle questioned, hurt.

'I want some peace and quiet.'

Michelle leaves the office with the shredder and the pile of paperwork and sets up at the kitchen table. She is clearly feeling down and hurt by Carla's treatment of her. Unbeknown to Michelle, Steve walked into the factory, immediately noticing something different in the atmosphere.

'Chelle.' Steve said, approaching his girlfriend.

'Steve? Hiya, what are you doing back? You should have called.' Michelle replied enthusiastically, hugging Steve.

'I wanted to surprise you.'

'How's your mum?'

'Not too bad. Andy's looking after her now so I could get back to you.'

'Aww nice to know I've been missed.' Michelle said, smiling weakly.

'What are you doing working out here?' Steve asked, confused.

'It's a bit cramped in that office.'

'Doesn't look it to me.' Steve said, glancing at Carla sat alone in the office.

'And Carla's got a headache so I thought I'd keep out of her way.' Michelle added.

'It's got to be something more than that.'

'Why?'

'Because this lot don't look like they're doing much work and if Carla's feeling rough, she'd usually be out here barking orders at them. But she's not, she's ignoring them completely. Something doesn't add up here.' Steve explained. 'And what's happened to her leg?'

'Her drink was spiked the other night and she fell over. Her ankle's sprained. Listen, why don't you go home eh? I'll pop back on my lunch break and we can catch up then.' Michelle suggested.

Carla comes out of the office.

'Welcome back Steve.' Carla smiled at him; she'd always had a little bit of a soft spot for him, even if he could be a total idiot at times.

'Oh alright? We were just talking about you.' Steve replied.

'And why would that be?' Carla questioned.

'It just seems a bit odd to me that Michelle's working out here.'

Carla glances from Steve to Michelle, who is shaking her head, desperate for Carla to keep quiet about what had happened.

'No offence Steve but could you leave us please? We've got a massive order to get done by tomorrow.' Carla requested.

'But-.' Steve said.

'1, 2...' Carla glared at him, shocking him with her change in attitude.

'Ok, ok I'm going. See you later love.' Steve said, kissing Michelle before leaving the factory.

'Poor guy. He's got no idea his life's gonna change in a couple of hours.' Carla muttered.

'Thanks for not telling him.' Michelle said.

'I didn't do it for you. I think he's a lovely man, a bit of a plonker at times, but a lovely all the same. I'm not gonna be the one to break his heart. It's up to you to do that, and I've got to say it's beginning to become a bit of skill for you.' Carla replied, a sarcastic tone to her voice, before going into the office.

Over at the bookies, Peter has just served a customer and seems pleased to see Steve stood in the doorway.

'Hiya pal, how was Spain?' Peter asked.

'Good thanks, not that I got to see much of the sunshine. I spent most of the time looking after mum.'

'Bet it was nice to get a change of scenery though.' Peter said.

'Yeah, listen, has something happened between Carla and Michelle? Only, I went to the factory just before and they didn't speak to each other and were working in separate areas of the factory.' Steve asked, determined to discover the truth.

'I don't think it's my place to say.' Peter bowed his head, busying himself with paperwork.

'So something has happened?' Steve asked.

'You should talk to Michelle.'

'Could you have a word with Carla? Ask her to go on easy on Michelle; whatever she's done I'm sure it's nothing terrible.'

'I don't think Carla would appreciate me sticking my nose into her business anymore.'

'Is everything ok with you two?'

'We've split up.'

'No? When did that happen?' Steve questioned, shocked by the sudden development.

'A couple of days before Jaimee's wedding. It's all a bit of mess if I'm honest. Jaimee wouldn't let me walk her down the aisle, absolutely broke my heart it did.' Peter said, sounding incredibly hurt by the fact he missed his step-daughter's wedding.

'What happened to make you split up? You were rock solid when I left.'

'We weren't mate. There's been a lot of stress over the past couple of months what with trying for a baby and everything. Anyway it all got too much and I did what I do best. I went on a bender. Little did I know, that boozy night out would cost me the most important woman in my life.' Peter explained sadly.

'I'm sorry to hear that mate. If there's anything I can do to help, let me know.' Steve replied before leaving.

Peter was racked with guilt once again as he watched his friend walk away, knowing he'd betrayed him. Over at the factory, Jaimee is back from town and she is gathered by the machines with the factory girls, Sean and Carla and they are looking through the wedding album.

'These photos turned out brilliantly. Hey, you'd never guess that was the Rovers would you?' Carla said.

'It's absolutely stunning. Oh Jaimee, look at you on this one, you look like a real princess.' Julie added.

'Your dress was amazing.' Eileen nodded as they were all taken back to the dream wedding.

'Oh god there's the dreaded drunken photo.'

'You were a mess Seany-boy!' Jaimee exclaimed, letting out her signature dirty giggle.

'This is my favourite. My whole world in one photo.' Carla said, pointing to a photo of her, Jaimee, Simon and Lila.

'It's a good job I got an extra copy then isn't it?' Jaimee replied, handing her mother a spare but identical photo.

'For me?' Carla asked happily.

'Of course.'

'Oh and look at you and your boys. What a fantastic photo.' Julie gushed.

'I know, it's getting pride of place in the living room.' Jaimee smiled proudly, glancing down at the photo of her, Matt, Danny and Jake.

'Right you lot, you can go on your lunch now. Back here in an hour please.' Carla said as they finished the album.

'Jay, do you wanna join us for a quick drink?' Sean asked, putting his jacket on.

'I'll give it a miss this time. Thanks though.' Jaimee declined as everyone left the factory.

Carla hobbles into the office and groans in pain a little as she sits in her office chair. Jaimee follows her in, leaving an emotional Michelle alone on the shop floor.

'So how are you?' Jaimee asked, perching on the edge of the desk.

'I'm fine darlin', much better than the other day.' Carla smiled.

'Good, I'm glad.'

'And if I ever need a reminder of why I have to stay strong, I'll just look at this photo.' Carla said, looking at the photo again but propping it up against her laptop.

'Sounds like a plan. I'm really proud of you.' Jaimee said, before getting up from the desk.

'Where are you going?' Carla asked, desperate not to be alone with Michelle.

'Just grabbing a coffee. Want one?' Jaimee offered.

'No, my healthy new lifestyle starts today.'

'Ooh well done you. I'll be two minutes.'

Jaimee goes over to the kitchen area and flicks the kettle on and putting coffee and sugar into a mug. After a while she turns round to look at Michelle who has stopped shredding paperwork and is doodling on a piece of paper.

'Chelle?'

'You sure you want to be seen talking to me? I'm public enemy number one at the moment, it'll do your reputation no good.' Michelle replied, looking nervously at Jaimee.

'I hate what you and Peter did to mum but you were a big part of my life when I first came here. I've not forgiven you but I thought you might like to look at these.' Jaimee said, holding out the wedding album to Michelle.

'Are you sure?'

'You don't have to-.'

'No, no I'd love to. Thank you.' Michelle said, taking the album from Jaimee, carefully looking at each photo. 'You look amazing.'

Jaimee finishes making her coffee and smiles softly as she watches Michelle look at the photos; in a way she was devastated that Michelle wasn't there on her big day but she knew she had to remain loyal to her mother. After a while, Michelle's mobile bleeps indicating she had a text. She reads it, her complexion turning a ghostly shade of white:

_**Come home now. Think we need to talk. S x**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Thanks as always for the lovely reviews :-) This chapter is set a couple of months after the last chapter as I really want to progress with the Carla/Michelle and Carla/Peter stuff. Since the last chapter, Michelle confessed everything to a devastated Steve who has ended their relationship. Anyway enjoy :-) And please review x**_

* * *

Two months had passed. Michelle was staying in Ireland with her parents in the aftermath of her split with Steve and Peter had taken Simon away on holiday for a week. Carla seemed a lot more relaxed in their absence and was now about half way through her pregnancy. Jaimee and Matt's marriage was rock solid and they were still very much in the 'honeymoon period.'

Over at number 13, Danny is pacing the living room floor nervously when Jaimee rushes in, grabbing her handbag from the sofa.

'Jay, have you got a minute?' Danny asked.

'I was just heading out actually. Is it important?' Jaimee questioned, putting her leather jacket on.

'Yeah.' Danny replied bluntly, his face pale and panic-stricken.

'Are you ok?' Jaimee asked, worried.

'Maybe you should sit down.'

'What's happened? Dan, you're really scaring me now.' Jaimee asked, sitting down on the sofa.

'I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and I've come to a decision. I think it's time for me to go.' Danny said.

'Go where? Why would you want to leave? I know this place gets slagged off but it's home. Our home. I know you love it round here.' Jaimee replied.

I'm sorry, I just feel like I need to try something new. I need a change in direction.' Danny said before taking a deep breath. 'I'm joining the army.'

'What?' Jaimee asked, stunned by his revelation.

'I'm joining the army.' Danny repeated.

'I heard that the first time. I just don't understand why. Have you completely forgotten everything that's happened in the last year? The sleepless nights. The tears that won't stop falling. Our hearts shattered into a million pieces.' Jaimee said, tears springing to her eyes as the memories come flooding back.

'That's the exact reason I'm doing this.'

'You want me and Jake to go through all that pain all over again?'

'Of course not.'

'So stay.' Jaimee begged.

'No.' Danny shook his head, hating himself for upsetting Jaimee.

'I can't do this. I'm late for work.' Jaimee said, getting up from the sofa.

'Jaimee, I know this is hard for you to take in but please just hear me out.' Danny pleaded, grabbing her arm to stop her leaving.

'A couple of months ago all you wanted was to work in a local garage. You like going for a few pints in the Rovers and you said watching a war scene in a film was as close as you were willing to get to the real thing. Why the sudden change?' Jaimee asked.

'Nothing has felt right since the day the police came knocking. Warren was so young and he never really experienced anything did he? Not anything good anyway.'

'Then go travelling.'

'That's not the point. He went out there to help; to try and make a difference.'

'And he got killed for his trouble.' Jaimee added, letting the tears fall fast from her eyes.

'But do you think he'd want me to stick around?' Danny asked, nearly in tears himself.

'Why wouldn't he?' Jaimee asked, confused.

'I can't help thinking he'd want one of us to do the same.'

'Take his place? And what if you get killed too? Would you want Jake to join and then me? We could all potentially be dead before we reach 30. It was Warren's choice to go in the army and he died a hero. I'm immensely proud of him but if I could turn back time I'd stop him from joining.' Jaimee explained.

'I know war is a horrible thing but just think of how it must feel to be able to say you fight for your country? How amazing would that be?'

'I don't want you to do it.'

'I want to though. It's my decision, just like it was Warren's. Please Jaimee, it would mean a lot to me if you could try to understand.'

'Show me the form.'

Danny passes Jaimee the application form and she scans over it, a distraught look on her face as she remembers witnessing Warren fill out an identical form over a year ago.

'Our friendship will end the second you fill out this form.' Jaimee said coldly.

'Jay, please-.'

'If it's what you really want then go for it but don't ever speak to me again.' Jaimee continued, dropping the form and leaving the house.

Over at the factory, Carla hangs up the phone having had a conversation with a potential client and watches as Jaimee storms in, throwing her handbag on her desk before slumping into her chair.

'Someone got out the wrong side of bed this morning.' Carla chuckled, thinking Jaimee was probably hungover.

'Don't start.' Jaimee snapped.

'Excuse me madam, don't forget who you're talking to. I'm your mother, show me some respect.' Carla replied.

'I'm warning you, get off my back ok?' Jaimee grunted, glaring moodily at her mother.

'Are you hungover again? Because if you are then I suggest you get some coffee down you and sort yourself out. I'm the one who's supposed to be hormonal.'

'I'm fine.'

'Yeah course you are.' Carla replied sarcastically.

Sean enters the office and places a mug on Jaimee's desk. She takes a sip but spits it straight back out.

'That's vile.' Carla said, disgusted.

'That's tea! When have I ever drank tea? Come on Sean, pull yourself together! It's not too hard to remember is it? Coffee, black, two sugars!' Jaimee ranted, shocking Sean with her behaviour.

'Jaimee!' Carla exclaimed before turning to Sean. 'Sorry Sean. Jaimee, I won't tell you again.'

'Ok, ok I'm sorry Sean.' Jaimee sighed, feeling guilty.

'It's alright. You're obviously having a bad morning.' Sean replied, although he was clearly hurt.

'You can say that again.' Jaimee replied.

Sean leaves the office, taking the mug with him and closing the door.

'So now we're on our own, are you gonna tell me what's wound you up?' Carla asked.

'It's nothing.'

'Right well we've got Mr Baxter coming in for a meeting in fifteen minutes and then we're having lunch with Neil Trindley.' Carla explained.

'Ok.'

Jaimee starts typing on her computer. She glances at the photo of her and the lads on her desk and knocks it over so it is face down. Jaimee leans back in her chair, clearly distracted.

'I pay you to work not sit around day dreaming.' Carla said, getting increasingly annoyed.

'Anything else you wanna have a go at me about?' Jaimee shouted.

'What on earth is the matter with you? You're really doing my head in this morning.'

'Five minutes. Wow that is a record. You can usually put up with me for at least half an hour before you get bored of playing mum. I know you prefer Simon and Lila but you could at least pretend for my sake.' Jaimee spoke harshly, immediately feeling guilty for speaking to Carla in that manner.

'That's not fair Jaimee. I know I've made mistakes but you can't deny my love for you. I was there for you, right by your side, when Warren died.' Carla replied.

'I shouldn't take it out on you. Sorry.' Jaimee bowed her head, ashamed.

'Too right you shouldn't. I've been nothing but nice to you this morning but you're in a foul mood and I won't have it. I need to know you'll be capable of running this place when I go off on maternity leave.'

'I'm sorry.'

'Having to say that a lot this morning aren't you? Just behave alright? You're 25 not 5.'

A silence falls in the office as both women start working again. Carla's phone bleeps with a text which she reads immediately:

_**How are you and the baby? Peter xxxx**_

Exhaling loudly, Carla angrily types a reply:

_**Fine, just like yesterday and the day before.**_

Sally, Sean, Izzy and Julie are working at their machines, overseen by Hayley.

'Something's not right with Jaimee today. I made her a cup of tea by mistake and she flew right off the handle.' Sean said, still stung by her hash words.

'You don't think her and Matt are having problems again do you?' Izzy asked.

'I hope not. That would be awful. After everything they went through before and all this drama with Carla and Peter, Jaimee's marriage is some of the only good news that family have had recently.' Julie sighed.

'Jaimee wouldn't cope if Matt left her again.' Sean added.

'She probably just had a heavy night last night. She seemed fine yesterday; her and Matt were all over each other in the pub.' Beth replied.

'It's probably best we don't jump to any conclusions. Carla will be fuming if she finds us gossiping.' Sally said, continuing to work on her machine.

'Sally's right. Everyone gets moody from time to time. Lets all just get back to work.' Hayley agreed.

Mr Baxter enters the factory and Hayley immediately scurries over to him.

'Mr Baxter? I'm Hayley, the supervisor. Can I get you a drink? Tea? Coffee?' Hayley asked.

'Tea would be fine thank you. One sugar.'

Hayley knocks on the office door before walking over to the kitchen area. Carla walks out of the office, followed by Jaimee.

'Mr Baxter, nice to see you again. This is my daughter and PA, Jaimee Carter.' Carla greeted him with a smile before introducing Jaimee.

'Daughter? You kept her quiet. Nice to meet you Jaimee.' Mr Baxter replied, smiling.

'And you.'

'Shall we go through?' Carla said.

Carla goes into the office, holding the door open for Mr Baxter. Jaimee follows Mr Baxter in a dazed state.

'I mean it Jay, pull yourself together. Now!' Carla warned in a hushed tone.

An hour or so later, Jaimee is sat on the steps outside Underworld. She stubs out a cigarette and immediately lights another, still clearly distressed. Jaimee pulls out her mobile and types a message to Michelle; she had told Carla she'd deleted her number, but it was something she couldn't bring herself to do.

_**Michelle, I wish you were here. I know things haven't been easy lately but I could do with a friend. I don't want to burden mum with my problems. I hope you're ok. Don't tell mum I text you. Jaimee x**_

Carla comes out of the factory and Jaimee quickly puts her phone in her pocket. Carla sits down beside Jaimee.

'Are you gonna tell me what's going on?' Carla asked sensitively.

'It's nothing.' Jaimee shrugged.

'People don't usually react the way you have if nothing has happened.'

'You've got enough to deal with without all my problems as well.'

'Just because you're a married woman now doesn't mean I stop being your mother. Please tell me Jaimee. I'm worried about you.' Carla said.

'I had a row with Danny this morning.' Jaimee replied tearfully.

'But you and the lads never fall out.' Carla commented, shocked.

'Well that all changed this morning. The thing that hurts the most is knowing there's a chance we might never make up.'

'What's happened?' Carla asked.

'He's joining the army.'

'Oh Jay, I'm so sorry.' Carla said, putting her arm round Jaimee, pulling her close.

'It's weird you know, because a couple of years back I'd have been made up that he was signing up. I'd have been so proud. But it's nearly a year since the police came knocking and told us Warren was never coming home and I can't go through that again. Not ever.' Jaimee explained.

'Does he know you feel this way?' Carla questioned.

'Course he does. He saw the way I fell to pieces last time. The truth is I know he feels exactly the same as I do. He doesn't want to go in the army, not really. He just feels like he needs to finish what Warren started. If Warren was still alive I know Danny would still be happy being a mechanic here.'

'So what are you gonna do now?'

'I want to go home, rip up his application form and bolt the doors so he can't get out. I don't want him to go. I'd do anything to stop him.'

'I think you need to talk to him again, properly this time, no rows or raised voices.'

'I don't think I can.'

'I don't mean right now. I think you need to come with me to that meeting at the Bistro, plaster your beautiful smile on your face so we can impress Mr Trindley and then after work go home and talk to him, all night if that's how long it takes. I don't want you losing his friendship over this. You'd fall apart without those lads.' Carla said.

'Ok.'

Carla gives Jaimee one last hug as she can feel her daughter shaking in her embrace before standing up and walking towards the Bistro. Jaimee starts to follow her but stops in her tracks when she receives a text:

_**It's so nice to hear from you. I've missed talking to you. I need a friend too, not even Ryan will return my calls. I'm coming home tomorrow, got to face the music at some point. Stay strong xx**_

'Who's that?' Carla asked, turning round as she reached the Kabin.

'No-one.' Jaimee replied, flashing her mum a smile and following her into the Bistro; just like her mother, she was becoming a professional at putting on a brave face.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Thank you so, so much for the lovely reviews :-) Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't worry, Peter returns very soon and there will be lots of scenes for him and Carla. Enjoy and please review xx**_

* * *

Two days later, and having seen Michelle return home the previous morning, Jaimee makes her way over to her flat. She knocks on the door and although it's only 7am, Michelle answers straight away.

'Hi.' Jaimee said, smiling weakly.

'Jaimee, I didn't expect you to come over.' Michelle replied, a little shocked to see the young girl stood in front of her.

'I think we need to talk.'

'I don't really want another row.'

'Neither do I. You said you could do with a friend and so could I. I can go though, if you really don't want to talk.' Jaimee said.

'No, please come in. It's lovely to see you.' Michelle said quickly, ushering her into the flat.

'Where's Ryan?' Jaimee asked.

'He's at a gig. He'll be back tomorrow. Do you want a cuppa?' Michelle offered, going over to the kettle.

'I'd love one.' Jaimee smiled, sitting down on the sofa. 'So how was Ireland? Are your parents well?'

'Yeah really well, bless them. It's been ages since I last visited so they spoilt me good and proper. How's Carla?'

'She's blossoming now, got a proper little bump and everything.' Jaimee said, smiling proudly.

'She must be really excited.' Michelle replied, gutted to be missing out on this important time in her friend's life.

'I think her fear's outweighing her excitement at the moment.'

'Does she know you're here?' Michelle asked.

'No.'

'I need you to know I'm truly sorry for what I did.'

'I know.'

'You do?' Michelle asked, shocked.

'Yeah, but you have to understand that my mum is my priority. She needs me now more than she ever has. I can't take anyone else's side but hers.' Jaimee explained.

'I understand.' Michelle replied quietly before glancing round the flat. 'It's quiet without Steve; he'd never stop talking, not even if I was watching one of my favourite programmes. He used to leave his dirty socks on the bedroom floor. It used to drive me insane and I'd moan at him constantly but then again, I never thought I'd have to live without him and his quirks.'

'He might take you back one day.' Jaimee said positively.

'I doubt it.'

'He's crazy about you, any fool can see that. People can just switch off their feelings like that. My guess is he's sat on Lloyd's sofa, crying into his coffee just like you are right now.'

'You're a lovely girl Jaimee, always seeing the good in people.' Michelle smiled, pleased to have her back in her life.

'I just wish you and my mum could be friends again.' Jaimee sighed.

'Aren't you afraid I'll hurt her again?'

'No because I know you wouldn't be so stupid as to do it a second time. I got married in Vegas when I was off my face; I've lost count of the amount of blokes I've slept with after a skinful of booze. I know better than anyone what this stuff can do to a person, how it can change your judgement; mess with your head. That's what it did to you. I know that if you'd been sober you never would have kissed Peter.' Jaimee explained.

There is silence for a while before Jaimee has a thought.

'So are you gonna get dressed today or what?' Jaimee asked.

'There's no point. I walked out of the best job I ever had. I betrayed the best friend I ever had. The man I loved the most has left me.' Michelle shrugged.

'Your job is as mum's PA.'

'I can't just go marching back in there.'

'Come on Michelle, where's that feisty spirit gone eh? If you want her friendship back you need to fight.'

'She doesn't want to know.'

'She does. You see, I might have only been back in her life for a few years but I can read my dear old mother like a book-.'

'Don't let her hear you calling her old.' Michelle chuckled, making Jaimee smile.

'And I know that she's been nasty to you and that she says she hates you but it's not true. I don't think she's scared of having this baby. I think she's scared of not having her best friend by her side. You two have been through way too much to just throw it all away.'

'You talk a lot of sense for someone so young, you know?'

'Yeah well I'd give anything to have Warren back, to tell him how much I love him and how proud I was of him. You and mum are lucky to still be in each other's lives. I'd hate for you to not realise what you had until it's too late.'

'She'll fly off the handle when she sees me walk into the factory.'

'She's not due in til 12 today. I told her I'd open up so she could have a lie in. Come with me and by the time she gets to work you'll already be stuck into some paperwork.' Jaimee explained.

'Ok, but I won't hold my breath for a reunion.' Michelle agreed reluctantly.

'It might take time but I'm sure she'll come round eventually. We all know what a stubborn cow my mother can be.'

Over at the factory, Jaimee arrives at the factory. The factory girls, Sean and Kirk are waiting to be let in and are stunned to see Michelle.

'You've got a nerve showing up here again.' Sean said.

'Give it a rest eh Sean? Mum wants that order finished by tonight so I suggest you all get stitching.' Jaimee replied, letting them into the factory.

'We've been rushed off our feet lately.' Beth groaned.

'I wouldn't be complaining if I were you. We're lucky the business is still going strong in this economic climate. Look, get the order done asap and I'll see if I can get you an early dart yeah?' Jaimee said.

'Nice one Jay.' Beth replied, suddenly cheering up at the thought of an early finish.

A couple of hours later and everyone is happily working on their latest order. The radio is playing and Sean and Julie are singing along, amusing Jaimee. Carla enters and is angry to see Michelle working at her desk.

'What on earth is she doing in my office?' Carla asked Jaimee, annoyed.

'She's working.'

'She walked out weeks ago.'

'Yeah and now she's back.' Jaimee replied.

Carla storms into the office and before she knows it, Jaimee has shut and locked the office door, much to hers and Michelle's horror.

'Jaimee!' Carla shrieked in annoyance.

'I'm going for lunch and when I get back, you two better have talked about this.' Jaimee said.

'I'm not making up with her so you may as well unlock the door.' Carla snapped.

'I never said you had to make up. Just talk.' Jaimee replied.

'Right everyone, good work this morning. Go and grab yourself some lunch and be back in one hour.' Jaimee said, ushering the workers out of the factory before leaving herself.

'Use your key. You've still got it haven't you?' Carla asked.

'Yeah but it's in my bag on the table out there.' Michelle replied.

'What use is it there?! For Christ sake Michelle, do you actually have a brain in that head of yours?' Carla snapped, frustrated by Michelle.

'Well I didn't exactly think we were gonna be locked in here.'

'Just like you didn't expect your dirty little secret to be found out yeah?'

'This is ridiculous! We were so close before all of this happened, why can't we just go back to how things were?'

'Do you really expect me to trust you?'

'Of course not but it'd be nice if you made an effort. The way you've been treating me these last few months is cruel. It really hurts. I hate what I did to you and if I could go back and stop it from happening then I would, in a heartbeat. But I can't.' Michelle explained, looking for reassurance from Carla, but receiving a glare instead.

'What do I have to do to get you to forgive me?' Michelle asked.

'Try not snogging the face off my husband. Oh no you already did that.' Carla said sarcastically.

'And I regret it so much.' Michelle said. 'Look can't you just use your key to let us out?'

'If I had my keys I would have used them by now, obviously, but that bloody daughter of mine is highly skilled at nicking stuff without you knowing.' Carla sighed before looking at Michelle. 'Can I ask you something?'

'Anything.'

'Do you have feelings for Peter?' Carla questioned.

'What?' Michelle asked.

'Did you love him? Is that why you kissed him?'

'No I've told you over and over again it was because I was drunk.'

'That's the worst thing if I'm honest. If you'd kissed him but you were madly in love with him, I think I could've dealt with it.' Carla said.

'How?' Michelle questioned, stunned by this revelation.

'Because I would've known you didn't intentionally hurt me, that you felt you and him were meant to be. I'd never stand in the way of two people who love each other. But you felt nothing for him in that moment except lust and it makes me sick to my stomach to think you broke my heart for no reason.' Carla explained.

'I never meant to hurt you. I love you, you know I do. You've helped me through so many things over the years and you didn't deserve to have this happen to you. Darlin', please forgive me. Michelle begged.

Over at the Rovers, about 45 minutes later, Jaimee is sat alone at a table, sipping a small vodka and coke. Jake enters and sits down next to her.

'You left really early this morning.' Jake said.

'I told mum I'd open up the factory for her.' Jaimee replied.

'You left at 7. I know you're avoiding Danny.'

'Are you honestly telling me you're happy he's signing up?' Jaimee asked.

'Course I'm not but I'd rather he go off thinking we support him than for us to part on bad terms.' Jake explained.

'Just give me time mate yeah? I'm sure I'll start to understand eventually but for now I need time.'

Jaimee's phone rings and she answers it.

'Jaimee, get back here pronto will ya?!' Carla shouted down the phone.

'Have you made up?' Jaimee asked.

'Yeah.' Carla lied.

'I can tell when you're lying you know?'

'Just come back here and let us out. I can't stand it anymore; it feels like I can't breathe.'

'I meant what I said.' Jaimee said.

'Being locked in an office with her is winding me up even more. If you let us out then I might be willing to sit and talk like adults.'

'Fine. I'll be there in 5.' Jaimee hangs up the phone.

Over at the factory, Carla is pacing the office with Michelle watching her every move. The factory girls, Sean and Kirk return from their lunch break and eventually Jaimee appears and unlocks the office door.

'Finally, you took your time.' Carla moaned.

'I was finishing my drink.' Jaimee said calmly.

'Well as long as you're alright, don't worry about us. I'm only 5 months pregnant.' Carla replied, sarcastic.

'Oi less of the sarcasm mum.'

'I'm going home.' Carla said.

'You've only just got here an hour ago.' Jaimee replied.

'And? This is my business Jaimee and if I want to go home then I'll go home. At least I won't be hassled when I'm there. You know, I thought you were on my side but it turns out you've been contacting her behind my back. Of all the people in my life I never, ever thought I'd be able to call you a liar. Thanks a lot.' Carla snapped before shoving past her daughter.

'Mum, wait-.' Jaimee called after Carla.

'I don't wanna hear it.' Carla shouted before leaving the factory.


	36. Chapter 36

_**Thanks for the views! Enjoy, and please review xx**_

* * *

'I'm sorry Jay.' Michelle apologised.

'What for?' Jaimee asked.

'I've made things ten times worse coming here.'

'You haven't. She'll be back by the end of the day, I guarantee it.' Jaimee said.

'Jaimee.' Sean said.

'Yeah?' Jaimee asked, although she was pretty sure he was after gossip as usual.

'What's up with your mum? Has she fallen out with Michelle again?' Sean questioned.

'Everything's fine, she's just a bit tired. She'll be back later.' Jaimee reassured him before looking for Hayley. 'How's that order coming along Hayles?'

'Should be done in about an hour. Kirk's about to start packing now.' Hayley replied proudly.

'Brilliant, well done guys.' Jaimee said before turning to Michelle who is sulking in the office. 'Chelle, go and give Kirky a hand with packing will ya?'

'Sure.' Michelle said, going through to the packing area.

'If we can get this order done, packed and on its way by half 3, you can have an early finish and drinks in the Rovers are on me.' Jaimee told Beth, who as usual was becoming distracted.

Matt enters the factory with a big bunch of roses and approaches Jaimee.

'Well this is a surprise.' Jaimee smiled as he passed her the flowers. 'Thank you baby.'

'My last patient took longer than I thought so I'm only just finishing for lunch. I thought why not come and see my beautiful wife.' Matt explained, kissing her softly.

'Aren't you sweet? Why don't you come through to the office?'

Jaimee and Matt go into the office and close the door and Jaimee laughs as the factory workers crane their necks to see what is going on.

'So how's your day been?' Matt asked.

'Dramatic but that's nothing new. I brought Michelle back here today and to say mum was angry is an understatement. I locked her and Michelle in here to try and get them to sort out their differences but it didn't work. Mum stormed off just before.' Jaimee explained.

'Oh dear...' Matt sighed.

'Mmm tell me about it. I didn't mean to upset her. I just thought Michelle deserved a chance to explain herself.'

'You're so lovely.' Matt smiled at his new wife proudly.

'I think this lot are getting an early dart today and then we're going to the pub. You gonna join us when you finish?' Jaimee asked.

'Yeah sounds good. I saw Danny earlier.'

'Yeah?'

'He seems really down. He thinks you hate him.'

'I could never hate him.' Jaimee said, feeling guilty.

'Maybe you should say that to him.' Matt suggested.

'I will.'

'Come here.' Matt said, holding out his arms and holding her tightly.

'I could stay like this forever.' Jaimee sighed.

'Me too, but if I don't get some food down me then I'll end up fainting and I don't think that'll be something my patients want to see.' Matt joked.

'You're right. I'll see you later.'

'Love you gorgeous.' Matt said, kissing Jaimee passionately.

'I love you too.' Jaimee said as he left the office.

Jaimee takes her phone from the desk drawer and sends a text to Danny:

_**Come to the pub at 4. I miss you. Jaimee xx**_

Carla knocks on the Barlow's front door and Ken and Deirdre open it, shocked to see her.

'Carla, you're early.' Ken said, although he greets her with a warm smile.

'Yeah, Jaimee's got everything under control at the factory so I thought I'd take the day off, give you two a break.' Carla replied.

'We don't mind looking after her. She's as good as gold.' Deirdre said.

'I know and I'm grateful but I just wanna take her home and spend some quality time with her.'

'Of course.' Ken said, going to fetch Lila.

'We're so looking forward to having Peter and Simon back. It's been the longest week of our lives.' Deirdre said.

'Yeah.' Carla mumbled.

'Maybe you two could meet and talk things through once he's back.'

'Don't start Deirdre.' Carla warned.

'I'm just saying, you've got another little one on the way and it'd be a shame for them to grow up in a broken home.' Deirdre replied.

'He was the one who messed everything up, not me.'

'I know. Sorry. Hey, he'll be amazed when he sees you; you've got a lovely little bump now.'

'I don't know about little. I feel like I'm the size of a whale.' Carla said, chuckling a little.

'You look radiant.' Deirdre smiled.

Ken and Lila appear in the doorway and Carla is clearly thrilled to see her.

'Hiya princess.' Carla said enthusiastically.

'Mummy!' Lila exclaimed, as Carla picks her up and hugs her.

'Yeah, I thought we could have a girly day. How about we watch some movies and cuddle up with a blanket?' Carla suggested.

'Yeah!'

'Come on then, give your grandma and grandad a kiss before we go.' Carla said.

Carla puts Lila back down and the young girl kisses Deirdre and Ken before taking her mother's hand.

'Thanks again.' Carla said before walking away from the house.

Carla and Lila pass the Cafe, chatting happily to Lila.

'Carla?' A familiar voice can be heard behind Carla.

'Trevor? What are you doing back? It's been years.' Carla said, turning round in shock.

'I'm doing a job round the corner so I thought I'd pop back and pay my mates a visit. I can see you've been busy since I last saw you.' Trevor said, looking at Carla's baby bump and then at Lila.

'You don't know the half of it Trev.'

'Who's the lucky man?' Trevor asked.

'No-one.' Carla said bluntly.

'Fine, I get the message. You don't want to talk.' Trevor said sadly.

'No, sorry I didn't mean to be rude. It's great to see you again. I've just got a lot on my plate at the moment.' Carla apologised, feeling guilty over the way she'd spoken to him.

'Could we meet for a drink sometime? Orange juice for you obviously.' Trevor asked.

'I don't really think that's a good idea.'

'Only as mates. There'll be no funny business I promise.'

'I'm too busy to go off gallivanting.'

'Everyone deserves a break.'

'Back off Trev, I mean it. I've got four kids; they're my priority, not silly little dates with me ex.'

'Four?' Trevor quizzed, stunned.

'I told you you didn't know the half of it.' Carla sighed, raising her eyebrows, before walking towards her home with Lila.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Thanks for the views and reviews :-) Enjoy and please let me know what you think xx**_

* * *

Later that day, Jaimee and Matt are stood at the bar in the Rovers, surrounded by the factory girls, Sean and Kirk.

'Stop worrying about your mum.' Matt said, pulling Jaimee in for a cuddle.

'I can't help it. You should have seen how angry she was Matt. She's heavily pregnant and she stormed off alone. I'd be a rubbish daughter if I didn't worry.' Jaimee explained.

'Even if she is upset at home, it's not your fault.'

'I took Michelle back to work.'

'To try and help. Honestly Jaimee, you're the best daughter she could possibly ask for. Don't beat yourself up when you make a little mistake.' Matt reassured her.

'I might just go and check on her.' Jaimee said.

'Do you want me to come with you?'

'No it's ok. I'll be fine.'

'Ok well don't be long. I'll get you another drink.'

Jaimee pecks Matt on the lips and leaves the pub. Over at Streetcars, Steve is reading the newspaper and Michelle enters sheepishly.

'What do you want?' Steve asked, throwing his paper on the desk.

'I came to see how you are.' Michelle said quietly, tears filling her eyes.

'I'm better now I'm not being stabbed in the back.'

'It was a mistake. I never wanted to hurt you. Why would I? I love you.'

'And I love you but it doesn't seem to mean anything does it?'

'Of course it does. It means everything to me. I'm really missing you; the flat isn't the same when you're not there.' Michelle explained.

'Why are you telling me all this?' Steve asked, sighing.

'Because I want you to come home. Please come home Steve.' Michelle begged tearfully.

'Hello Streetcars.' Steve said into his headset upon receiving a call.

Michelle leaves the building, clearly devastated about Steve ignoring her. Over at Carla's, Jaimee arrives and is confused to see a nervous looking Trevor approaching the house.

'Can I help you?' Jaimee asked.

'I'm looking for Carla. I got told she lives here.' Trevor replied.

'Yeah that's right. Who are you?' Jaimee asked.

'Trevor Dean.'

'Your name doesn't ring any bells. How do you know her?' Jaimee questioned suspiciously.

'I'm not a weirdo you know? I'm her ex.' Trevor said, chuckling slightly.

'Oh...'

'So am I allowed to see her or not?' Trevor asked.

'Only if she wants to see you.' Jaimee replied.

Jaimee unlocks the front door and is about to go inside when Trevor stops her.

'And who are you?' Trevor asked.

'Stay there.' Jaimee ordered, glaring at Trevor.

Jaimee goes into the house and makes her way through to the living room.

'Mum? Mum, I just came to apologise and see if you're ok.' Jaimee called out.

Jaimee goes into the living room and Carla turns round, placing a finger to her lips indicating for Jaimee to keep her voice down. Lila is sat next to Carla on the sofa, her head resting on her arm. She is asleep with a blanket covering her.

'Aww bless her, looks like you two had a nice afternoon.' Jaimee smiled.

'Sorry I didn't come back to work. I just really wanted some quality time with her.' Carla replied.

'No need to apologise. It is your business at the end of the day.'

'Thank you for trying to help though.'

'So are you gonna forgive her?'

'I wouldn't go that far...not yet. Just give me time.' Carla said.

'Ok. There's someone outside that wants to see you.' Jaimee informed her.

'Yeah?' Carla said.

'Trevor Dean. He said you two used to be an item.' Jaimee replied before noticing her face drop. 'You look disappointed.'

'And why would I be?' Carla asked.

'Maybe you wanted me to say Peter was stood outside.' Jaimee replied.

'Don't put words in my mouth Jaimee.'

'I'm not. I'm just saying what I think. So can I let Trevor in or shall I tell him to sling his hook?'

'He invited me for a drink earlier.' Carla said.

'Why didn't you go?' Jaimee questioned.

'Because it's not right. He's my ex. I can't go on dates when I'm not even divorced.'

'From what I've heard, it never stopped you before.' Jaimee joked.

'Paul and Tony were different. They're not like Peter.' Carla explained.

'But there's no harm in being mates is there? Let's face it mum, you haven't got a lot of those at the moment.'

'Mum?' Trevor repeated, shocked, having just come into the house.

'I told you to wait outside.' Jaimee said, annoyed.

'Sorry but its freezing.'

'I never thought I'd hear you complain about the weather; not after all those early mornings hanging off the back of a bin lorry.' Carla teased, giggling.

'You're a bin man?' Jaimee asked, stunned.

'Not anymore. I've re-trained as a builder.' Trevor replied.

'You'll have to excuse my daughter, she's got high standards. She's married to a doctor.' Carla said, rolling her eyes.

'Ooh alright for some eh?' Trevor grinned.

'I'll leave you two to it.'

'Could you do me a favour and put this little lady to bed for me?' Carla asked.

'Course I will. See you later. Nice to meet you Trev.'

'And you.'

Jaimee carefully lifts her younger sister and takes her upstairs, leaving Carla and Trevor alone.

'Can I get you a drink? Tea, coffee?' Carla offered, going into the kitchen.

'Tea would be great, thanks.' Trevor replied.

Trevor follows her into the kitchen where Carla flicks the kettle on and puts two mugs on the counter.

'So who's the lucky fella then?' Trevor asked.

'You asked me that earlier.'

'And you didn't give me a proper answer.'

'I said no-one.' Carla said bluntly.

'Then why are you wearing a wedding ring?' Trevor asked, glancing down at the silver wedding band on her finger.

'Thanks to me being pregnant my fingers have swelled up, can't get the thing off.' Carla moaned.

'He must be something really special to have got you to settle down. I thought the only man that could have done that was Liam.'

'I thought that too to be honest. Then I fell for Peter and everything changed.' Carla explained.

'And here you are, four kids later and a messy break-up later. Some fairytale eh?' Trevor replied, shaking his head.

'You make my kids sound like a burden. Don't ever talk about them in that way again.' Carla warned him, fiercely protective of her children.

'Sorry, I didn't mean it to sound that way. I have to say though; I'm still reeling a little from the shock of that girl being your daughter. She must be what, 20-21?' Trevor asked, feeling guilty for upsetting her.

'25 actually.' Carla corrected him.

'Making you a mother at 16.' Trevor said in disbelief.

'Nothing wrong with your maths is there?' Carla said sarcastically.

'You never said anything when we were together.'

'No-one knew about her except my parents and my brothers. My half brother brought her up as his own.' Carla explained, sounding a little sad.

'So what changed? Why did she suddenly end up here?' Trevor asked.

'Her adopted mum, my half-brother's wife, killed herself so I decided to finally track my daughter down. Everything moved pretty quick from there and now we're five years down the line and I honestly don't know how I ever lived without her.' Carla continued, smiling.

'And then you and Peter have three other kids?'

'I'm step-mother to Simon, Peter's son and then we've got Lila who you saw just before, and then of course there's this little one.'

'So you've got a little boy and a little girl. What's your big girl called?'

'Jaimee Leigh.'

'That name suits her down to the ground; strong and feisty.'

'Yeah and believe me, that feistiness has got her into no end of trouble.'

'She seems like a good girl.'

'Oh yeah she's got a heart of gold but the biggest gob in the world.'

'Sounds familiar.' Trevor smirked, making Carla smile.

'Why are you here tonight?' Carla asked.

'You looked like you could do with a friend.' Trevor replied.


	38. Chapter 38

_**Thanks for the views and reviews! A much longer chapter for you now. Enjoy and let me know what you think :-) Thank you xx**_

* * *

The next morning, Jaimee is working at her desk and Michelle is sat on the other desk, chatting to Jaimee. Carla enters the office, she looks a lot happier than most mornings which is a sight that pleases Jaimee and Michelle.

'Well hello there mother.' Jaimee smirked.

'I don't know what you're smirking at.' Carla replied.

'Good night with Trev?' Jaimee asked.

'Trevor's back?' Michelle repeated; she'd usually be the first to know things like that.

Carla ignores Michelle, who leaves the office and makes her way back to the kitchen table where her laptop is set up.

'He left an hour after you did. We had coffee and a chat and that's all.' Carla replied, once Michelle was out of the room.

'Coffee? What happened to your health kick?' Jaimee asked.

'I can't be doing with it. Life's too stressful for me to not drink coffee. Besides, one cup a day won't hurt.'

'Fair enough. So are you gonna see him again?'

'We're going for dinner tonight.'

'Who's having Lila?' Jaimee questioned/

'Well that's where you come in. I was gonna ask you to babysit, only if you don't have plans.' Carla said.

'Course not. Matt's meeting some old school mates so I'd be on my own anyway. Good for you mum, you deserve some fun.' Jaimee smiled.

'It's not a date or anything; it'll just be nice to catch up.' Carla said quickly.

'Well whatever it is, it's good to see you getting back out there.'

There is silence for a while as Carla sits down at her desk, switching on her laptop.

'When are Simon and Peter due back? I've missed my little brother.' Jaimee asked.

'Tomorrow morning.' Carla replied, trying to ignore the butterfly feeling in her stomach at the mention of Peter's name.

'Can I ask you something?' Jaimee asked.

'Depends what it is.'

'Do you still love him?'

'Trev? No, course not. We were over a long time ago.' Carla replied.

'I meant Peter.'

'Same answer.' Carla said bluntly.

'Don't lie to me. Come on mum, it's me. You know you can tell me anything, you can always tell me the truth and I'll never judge you.'

'Is it that obvious?' Carla groaned, it was both a blessing and a curse that her eldest daughter could read her like a book.

'Maybe you should sit down and talk to him when he comes home?' Jaimee suggested.

'I've done nothing but talk since it happened.'

'No you haven't. You've argued and you've thrown sarcastic comments back and forth. And I don't blame you. Believe me, he's got a lot to prove before he's back in my good books but I think you owe it to this little one to at least talk to each other.' Jaimee explained, gesturing towards Carla's bump.

'I'm scared.' Carla admitted.

'Why?'

'Because all my life I've picked the wrong blokes. Your dad dumped me, Paul cheated, Tony was a murderer and Frank, well, we all know what he did...I was so sure Peter was different. Sure he's got his problems but so has everyone. I just thought I'd be enough to keep him on the straight and narrow.' Carla replied.

'Oh mum.' Jaimee sighed, walking over to her mother and crouching down by her side.

'I know, I'm a silly cow.' Carla replied.

'I wasn't thinking that at all. You're the strongest woman in the whole world and I completely understand that you need to punish Peter and Michelle but I really do think it was a one off. I mean it's been months now and they haven't said so much as one word to each other. They don't love each other. Peter's in love with you and your little family.' Jaimee said.

'What would I do without you eh? My voice of reason throughout everything.' Carla smiled, cupping Jaimee's face in her hands.

'It's what I'm here for. Right I'm gonna put the kettle on and go check on Kirky, make sure he's coping.' Jaimee explained, making her way towards the office door.

'Thanks. Oh and Jay?'

'Yeah?' Jaimee said, turning round.

'Tell Chelle to come in here and reclaim her desk.' Carla said.

'Really?'

'I'm sick of looking out there and seeing her moping round.' Carla said casually, not wanting to admit that she actually missed her former best friend.

Jaimee leaves the office and heads for the kitchen area where she flicks the kettle on, before turning to a glum-looking Michelle.

'Good news.' Jaimee said.

'And what's that?'

'Mum says you can go and work back in the office now.'

'Seriously? It's not some sort of practical joke is it? I'm not gonna go in there and have a bucket full of gunge fall on my head am I?' Michelle questioned.

'I don't think that's my mum's style. You'll be fine. Now get in there before she changes her mind.' Jaimee replied, laughing.

Jaimee makes her way into the packing area but can't see Kirk.

'Kirk?! Kirk where are ya?' Jaimee called out.

Jaimee is about to leave the room when she hears giggling coming from behind a pile of boxes. Kirk and Beth are hiding behind the boxes, kissing passionately.

'Well, well, well...' Jaimee said, trying to stifle her laughter.

'Jaimee, we were just...' Beth said, a little embarrassed.

'Chill love. No need to explain, we all have needs right?' Jaimee replied.

'Brill!' Kirk exclaimed, trying to kiss Beth again.

'But that doesn't mean you can pick up where you left off. Come on Beth, back to your machine and Kirky, finish loading this lot in your van and get going or they'll be hell to pay.' Jaimee ordered.

'Yes boss.' Kirk said as Beth goes back to the shop floor.

'What have I told you about that? I'm not your boss. I'm just Jaimee.' Jaimee replied.

'Right.' Kirk said, before going into a daydream.

'Kirk! Boxes, van, now.' Jaimee said, raising her voice and clapping her hands, trying to snap Kirk out of his daze.

Making her way back into the kitchen area, Jaimee makes three mugs of coffee before putting them on a tray and carrying them into the office. Carla and Michelle take their drinks and Jaimee smiles when she sees how much happier Michelle is.

'Alright Uncle Rob, nice of you to show your face.' Jaimee said cheekily as Rob enters the office.

'You cheeky madam. I was gonna offer to buy you a pint tonight so we can have a catch up.' Rob replied, grinning.

'Normally I'd say yes but I'm looking after Lila tonight.'

'Where are you going?' Rob asked Carla.

'Just to the Bistro with an old friend.' Carla replied.

'Oh ok, well I might pop round to yours later Jay, keep you company. I'll bring a couple of cans round with me.' Rob said to Jaimee.

'Nice one.'

Later that night, Jaimee answers the front door to Lila and Carla. Carla is wearing a flowing maxi dress and her hair is flowing past her shoulders with her make-up natural and minimal.

'Hiya mum. Aww you look stunning.' Jaimee smiled.

'Not too overdressed?' Carla asked nervously.

'Your outfit, your hair, your make-up, it's all perfect. Have a good night and I'll see you later.'

'Love ya.' Carla said, kissing Jaimee on the cheek and then doing the same to Lila.

'Love you too.' Jaimee replied as Carla walked off, before taking Lila's hand. 'Come on Lila, you gonna hang out with your big sister and your Uncle Rob yeah?'

Over at the Bistro, Carla enters the building looking nervous and makes her way over to Trevor, who stands up.

'Hi.' Carla said.

'Hiya, I was beginning to think you weren't gonna turn up.' Trevor said, pulling out the chair for Carla to sit down.

'Yeah sorry. It takes ages to get Lila out the house at the moment, she's got a thing about dressing like a princess and she won't leave unless she's got her little tiara in her hair.' Carla explained, laughing.

'Bless her. You wait til she's a teenager, she'll take even longer then.'

'Oh don't, she's growing up way too fast as it is.' Carla groaned.

'Can I get you two a drink?' Kylie asked.

'I'll just have a mineral water.' Carla replied.

'And I'll have a pint please love.' Trevor added.

'So, are you gonna tell me why you and Peter have split up?' Trevor asked, once Kylie had gone to the bar.

'Wow, straight in with the twenty questions.' Carla replied, a little shocked by his bluntness.

'You don't have to tell me. Sorry I'm too nosey for my own good sometimes.'

'Lets talk about you first eh? You said you've retrained as a builder?' Carla said.

'Yeah, it's great. I really enjoy it and the lads I work with are a proper laugh.'

'Better than being on the bins yeah?'

'Definitely. I did think about becoming a mechanic at first but I decided against it.'

'My Jaimee's a trained mechanic. She used to own and run two garages, one here, one in London.' Carla said proudly.

'That's amazing for someone so young. What happened to them?' Trevor asked.

'She went through a hard time and she had no choice but to give up on them. I'm sure she'll rebuild her career at some point though. I have to say, I'll miss having her around the office.' Carla explained.

'She works with you?'

'Yeah, there's me, Jaimee, my brother Rob and Michelle.'

'You and Michelle are practically joined at the hip.' Trevor chuckled.

'We were.' Carla corrected him.

'Oh, sorry, have you fallen out?'

'It's complicated.'

'So when's little one due?' Trevor asked, changing the subject.

'In about 4 months. It's gone so quick and I'm not prepared at all. The spare room is still set up like a bedroom and not a nursery. I tell you something, this will definitely be my last. I don't think I could cope with another.' Carla said, letting out a little nervous giggle.

'I'm sure you'll be a brilliant mother. Jaimee and Lila obviously adore you and I'm sure this one will be exactly the same. What are you hoping it's gonna be? Boy or girl?' Trevor replied.

'After a difficult start to this pregnancy, I'll just be happy when it arrives safely. A little boy might be nice though. I know it's what Peter wants and he's got names picked out already, or at least that's what he told me when we were in Dubai. Bless him, he was so excited.' Carla said until she realised she had brought Peter up yet again. 'Sorry, you're probably wishing you never came here tonight.'

'Not at all. It's been fantastic seeing you again. Now, what do you fancy to eat?' Trevor asked, picking up a menu.

A few hours, Rob and Jaimee are sat on the sofa and Lila is sat on Jaimee's lap. The end credits start rolling for Cinderella.

'Again! Again!' Lila exclaimed, clapping her hands.

'We've already watched it twice. Darlin', Uncle Rob doesn't want to watch Cinderella all night. Why don't we see watch something else?' Rob said as Lila yawned loudly.

'I don't think this little lady will be watching anything. Come on, let's put you down for a little nap before mummy comes to pick you up yeah?' Jaimee said, carrying Lila upstairs.

Rob opens another can and is shocked when Jaimee returns to the room only a few moments later.

'That was quick.' Rob said, passing her a beer.

'She was obviously more tired than I thought. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.' Jaimee chuckled.

'So how's everything between you and Matt?' Rob asked.

'It's amazing. Honestly it's like a dream, everything I've ever wanted in my whole life.' Jaimee beamed with happiness.

'Bless ya; it's good to see you so happy.'

'What about you? Got your eye on anyone?'

'No.' Rob said, shaking his head.

'Still waiting for Michelle eh? She's single now isn't she? Why don't you ask her out? She could do with a bit of cheering up.' Jaimee suggested.

'Don't you think it'd be a bit insensitive?'

'If you don't ask her out, you know it won't be long til another bloke does. If you wanna let your chance slip away then that's fine but I happen to think you deserve a shot at happiness too.' Jaimee said, smiling at her uncle.

There is a knock at the door and Jaimee jumps up to answer it, stunned when she is confronted with Peter and Simon.

'Peter?' Jaimee exclaimed, shocked.

'Where is she? I just went round to the house to drop Si off and there was no answer.' Peter asked, angrily.

'You're not supposed to be back til tomorrow morning.' Jaimee said.

'Is she here?'

'No.'

'Where is she then?'

'She's out with a friend.' Jaimee replied.

'Again? God, didn't she learn anything from what happened last time?' Peter said, frustrated.

'She's pregnant but that doesn't mean she should stay tucked up at home Peter. She's entitled to a life too.'

'Alright Si? Did you have a good holiday?' Jaimee smiled at her little brother, changing the subject.

'It was brilliant! I missed you all though.' Simon replied.

'Aww I missed you too. You're my little partner in crime aren't you? Go on inside and get yourself a drink.'

'See ya son.' Peter called after him.

'Bye dad. Thanks for taking me on holiday.' Simon said before going into the living room.

'So come on then, where is she meeting this friend?' Peter asked, still very annoyed.

'None of your business.' Jaimee said.

'Don't play games with me Jaimee. She's having my child. I'm entitled to know where she is.'

'You can see her in the morning.'

'I want to see her now.' Peter demanded before taking a deep breath and calming down. 'Please Jaimee; I haven't seen her for a week. I've missed her so much.'

'Like I said, she's out with a friend. Just leave her alone.' Jaimee said, slamming the door in Peter's face.

Peter is about to walk away from the house when he sees Carla and Trevor leave the Bistro.

'Thank you for a lovely evening Trev. You really didn't have to pay though.' Carla said.

'Course I did. I'm a gentleman.' Trevor replied, smiling cheekily at Carla.

'You certainly are.'

'Let me walk you to Jaimee's.'

'It's only across the road.' Carla said, glancing at the house. 'Oh no!'

'What?' Trevor asked, following her glance to where Peter is stood.

'Well, this looks very cosy.' Peter said, his blood boiling at the sight of his wife with another man.

'It's nothing to do with you Peter. What are you doing here anyway? You're not supposed to be home til tomorrow.' Carla said.

'Don't change the subject. How long has this been going on?' Peter asked.

'There's nothing going on. Trev's back for a little while and we thought it'd be nice to catch up.' Carla explained.

'I can't believe you! Going round with your ex-boyfriend when you're still married to me and, in case you've forgotten you're having my baby.' Peter replied.

'Oh give it rest Peter. You're making a show of yourself.' Carla sighed, looking round the street to check no-one is watching.

'I don't care. I don't care if the whole street can hear me. I'm not ashamed of myself Carla. I still love you. I've never stopped and I know you feel the same way. So lets stop these stupid games and just be together again.' Peter said.

'When can I see you again?' Carla asked Trevor, ignoring Peter's pleas.

'There's a film coming out on Friday. We could go and see that if you want?' Trevor suggested.

'It's a date.'

Carla kisses Trevor on the cheek before walking over to Jaimee's house, turning round and winking at Trevor before going inside; knowing she is making Peter insanely jealous.


	39. Chapter 39

_**Thanks as always for the lovely reviews and views, much appreciated! Enjoy and please let me know what you think xx**_

* * *

The next morning, Carla enters the office where Jaimee and Michelle are working. She immediately notices a huge bouquet of flowers on Jaimee's desk.

'Someone's been spoilt.' Carla said, sitting down at her desk.

'They're not for me.' Jaimee replied.

'No?'

'No they're for you from a certain Mr Dean.' Jaimee explained.

'Oh.' Carla smiled.

'So last night went better than you let on.' Jaimee said, pleased for Carla.

'What can I say, he's a lovely bloke.'

'Which is something you need right now. I'm happy for you mum.'

'Should have seen the look on Peter's face when I kissed Trevor on the cheek.' Carla smirked.

'You're not dating Trev just to get back at Peter are you? Because you know, a lot of people could get hurt.' Jaimee warned.

'I think it's time I moved on don't you? What me and Peter had was great but maybe we're better off apart.'

'As long as you're sure?'

'You've changed your tune.'

'I just want to help mum. I'd hate for you to look back in a few months and realise you've made a mistake.' Jaimee said before getting up from her chair. 'Do you want a coffee?'

'I'd love one.' Carla said.

'Chelle?' Jaimee asked.

'Yeah please.' Michelle nodded.

Jaimee leaves the office and Carla watches Michelle working happily.

'Michelle...' Carla said, a little nervously.

Michelle looks up from her work, scared about what Carla might say.

'Could we go to the Rovers for lunch?' Carla asked.

'Course we can. It'll be nice to spend some time with you.' Michelle smiled.

'I just think we need to talk. Maybe it's time I heard you out.'

'Thank you.' Michelle said, truly grateful.

Jaimee is making coffee in the kitchen. Rob is checking the machinist's work and the factory girls and Sean are singing happily along with the radio. Danny walks into the factory and approaches Jaimee.

'Jaimee?' Danny said.

'Hiya pal, you alright?' Jaimee enthused, turning round.

'Can we talk?' Danny asked.

'Yeah sure.'

'In private.'

'Lets go out the front yeah? I could do with a fag anyway.' Jaimee suggested before looking at Rob. 'Uncle Rob, finish these coffees will ya? I'll be two minutes.'

Jaimee and Danny leave the factory and Jaimee immediately lights up a cigarette.

'So what's up?' Jaimee questioned.

'I got a letter this morning about my application for the army.'

'Oh yeah? That's great.' Jaimee said unenthusiastically.

'You don't sound too pleased. And the truth is neither am I.' Danny confessed, stunning Jaimee.

'What?'

'I'm having serious doubts about the whole thing.'

'You said it was what you wanted.'

'I thought it was but now I'm starting to think maybe it was the grief messing with my head.'

'So what are you saying? Are you gonna stick around?' Jaimee asked.

'I don't think I could ever leave this place. Like you said, it's home.' Danny replied, smiling at Jaimee who gives him a big hug.

Back in the office, Rob walks in with a tray of coffee and puts the mugs on each person's desk.

'Coffee is served.' Rob said.

'Where's Jay?' Carla asked, sipping her coffee.

'Outside with Danny.'

Carla's mobile bleeps on the desk and she immediately picks it up, reading the text with a huge smile on her face:

_**Thank you for last night, you looked even more beautiful than I remembered. Can't wait to see you again on Friday. Trev xxxx**_

'Look at the smile on your face. Is that Trevor?' Rob asked.

'Yeah and before you say it, yes he does treat me well.'

'Good or he'd have me to deal with.' Rob said, protectively.

A few hours later, around lunchtime, Matt is working in his office when Jaimee enters, locking the door behind her.

'Well Mrs Carter, this is a lovely surprise.' Matt smiled.

Jaimee sits in front of Matt on the desk and he moves a little closer to her, allowing her to fiddle with the buttons on his shirt.

'I was missing you.' Jaimee replied before holding up a bacon sandwich. 'And I thought you might fancy one of these.'

'Oh you read my mind, beautiful.' Matt replied.

'Don't you wanna build up your appetite first?' Jaimee flirted.

'Jaimee, someone could walk in.' Matt said.

'There's a lock on the door for a reason love. You're on your lunch break and so am I so what's the problem?' Jaimee shrugged.

'You are a very naughty girl.' Matt said, flirting back.

'It's why you love me so much.' Jaimee replied, pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

Over at the Rovers, Carla and Michelle are sat opposite each other in one of the booths, both have sandwiches and a glass of orange juice in front of them.

'This is nice, just like old times.' Michelle said, smiling.

'It's hard to remember what that was like isn't it? It feels like a lifetime ago.' Carla sighed.

'I'm really sorry for what I put you through.' Michelle apologised.

'I never thought you'd be capable of breaking my heart.'

'I only let him into my flat because he was drunk and I didn't want him going home and upsetting you and the kids. It's all a blur from there Carla; I swear I never meant to kiss him.' Michelle explained, desperate for Carla's forgiveness.

'I believe you.' Carla said.

'You do?' Michelle asked, shocked.

'Why do you think I invited you here? I want us to try and put it all behind us. I'm not saying I completely trust you, not yet, but I really want my best friend back and I'm willing to do whatever I need to do to make that happen.' Carla said.

'Me too.'

There is a comfortable silence for a while before Michelle notices Carla wince in pain.

'So how's everything with the baby?' Michelle asked.

'Good thanks, it's not stopped kicking all day. Here, feel.' Carla said, taking Michelle's hand and placing it on her stomach.

'Aww that's amazing. I can't believe your gonna have another kid in a few months.' Michelle said enthusiastically.

'I've got another scan next week.'

'You gonna find out what you're having?'

'I'd like to but I guess I'll have to see what Peter wants.' Carla said before changing the subject slightly. 'I'm sorry that Steve dumped you.'

'It's nothing I don't deserve.'

'If I can forgive you then I'm sure he can too. Just give him time eh? You know Steve, he likes a good sulk doesn't he?' Carla joked, making Michelle giggle.

A short while later, Peter is working at the bookies when Carla enters.

'Peter?' Carla said quietly, not wanting to startle him.

'Oh hi, how are you? Everything ok with the baby?' Peter asked, rushing over to her.

'Yeah fine, that's why I'm here actually. I've booked a scan for next week.' Carla said.

'Great, when?'

'Tuesday at 12. I presume you want to come with me?' Carla said.

'Course I do. I wouldn't miss it for the world.' Peter grinned.

'Oww!' Carla exclaimed, rubbing her stomach.

'Oh my god, are you ok?' Peter asked, worried.

'Stop panicking Peter. The baby's kicking that's all. I tell you what; I think we might have a little footballer on our hands. He or she hasn't stopped all day.' Carla smiled.

'Can I?' Peter asked, gesturing towards her stomach, to which Carla nods.

'Wow!' Peter said upon placing his hand on Carla's stomach. 'Hello baby, it's daddy here. I can't wait to meet you but in the meantime be a little nicer to your mummy eh?'

Carla watches him talking to the baby and softens a little, smiling. Peter notices this and looks optimistic. However Carla quickly snaps out of it, determined not to be talked round by Peter.

'So anyway, I was thinking we should go back to mine after the scan and talk.' Carla suggested.

'Sounds good.' Peter smiled.

'Don't get your hopes up for a reunion Peter because you'll be disappointed. I'm planning a party for Lila's birthday and I thought seeing as your her dada you should help me.' Carla explained.

'I'd love too. Could I pop round later and see her?' Peter asked.

'I think she'd like that.'

Later that evening, Carla opens the door to Peter, who seems thrilled at the prospect of seeing his family again.

'Hi, not too late am I?' Peter asked.

'No, come on in. She's just watching Snow White for the millionth time.' Carla said, ushering him inside.

Peter and Carla go into the living room where Lila is sat on the sofa, dressed in a pink summery dress and her hair in pigtails.

'Hello princess! Have you got a hug for daddy?' Peter greeted his daughter enthusiastically.

'Love you daddy!' Lila exclaimed, leaping into his arms.

'Aww what a nice welcome. I love you too sweetheart and I've missed you so much. Have you been having fun with mummy?' Peter asked.

'Yeah and baby.' Lila said.

'That's right, you're gonna be a big sister soon. You're growing up so fast.' Peter gasped, putting his daughter down and stroking her hair. 'Your hair looks pretty like this. Did mummy do that for you?'

'Jaimee did it.'

'Very nice.' Peter smiled.

'Hey why don't you go and get your new doll to show daddy?' Carla suggested to Lila.

Lila runs excitedly out of the room and Carla makes her way towards the kitchen, Peter following behind.

'Would you like a drink?' Carla asked.

'I'll have an orange juice thanks.'

'She's pleased to see you.' Carla said, pouring the drinks.

'I'm glad. I know I've not been the best father.' Peter replied.

'You might have hurt me but the kids still idolise you. You must be doing something right.' Carla reassured him.

'How's Jaimee? I was hoping she might be here too. I've missed her.' Peter said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

'You're gonna have to do a lot of grovelling to get her back on side.'

'I still can't believe I missed her big day.' Peter sighed.

'Look, I don't think this is the time for this kinda conversation.' Carla said.

'Ok but I need to ask you something.' Peter replied.

'What?'

'You and Trevor. Is it a bit of fun or are you serious about him?' Peter asked, nervous about her answer.

'I think it's time we moved on. We're always gonna have the kids together but me and you don't seem to work. I really like Trevor and I want to make a go of things with him.' Carla explained.

Peter becomes emotional but quickly wipes the tears from his eyes. He places a hand softly on Carla's stomach and she pulls him in for a hug.

'I'm sorry.' Carla whispered, tearfully.


	40. Chapter 40

_**Thanks for the views and reviews! Enjoy and please review :-) xx**_

* * *

A few weeks later and it's now Lila's 3rd birthday. Carla is six months pregnant with a baby boy; her and Peter's first son together. She has been dating Trevor for a few weeks but the cracks were slowly beginning to show.

Over at Carla's house, the living room is decorated with pink balloons and banners and music is playing in the background. All of the Barlow, except Peter, are in the room as well as Michelle, Rob and Mr Donovan.

'Thank you for inviting me here today.'

'You're Lila's godmother and my best friend, you didn't think I was gonna leave you out did you?' Carla replied, smiling at Michelle.

Rob is sat on the sofa and Mr Donovan perches on the arm of the chair, much to his annoyance.

'I still don't know why she bothered inviting you.' Rob grunted.

'I'm your father.'

'No you're not. You walked out on us and lost the right to call yourself that.'

'If that's how you feel then fine but I love my grandchildren and I have a right to be here with them.' Mr Donovan said.

'Yeah well you hurt them and I swear I will not be responsible for my actions.' Rob warned angrily.

'Don't make a scene Rob. Carla doesn't need drama, not in her condition.' Mr Donovan replied, the calmness in his voice irritating Rob further.

Carla walks over to Trevor who is stood in the corner of the room. She puts her arm round him and watches Amy and Simon keeping Lila company, playing with her birthday presents on the rug.

'Not long til this little fella makes an appearance.' Trevor said, placing his hand on her stomach.

'Don't Trev.' Carla replied, moving his hand from her stomach.

'What?' Trevor asked.

'I've had enough of people patting my stomach today.'

'But I'm not just anyone.'

'You're not his dad either.' Carla snapped.

'Thanks.' Trevor sighed, a little hurt by her words.

'Sorry, ignore me. My hormones are all over the place today. I'm sorry.' Carla apologised, hugging him a little bit tighter.

A short while later and Jaimee enters the room with a present for Lila. She places it on the floor as Lila comes running over to her, twirling in front of her older sister to show off her glittery party dress.

'Aww look at my beautiful little sister. I'm shocked you're not dressed as a princess though.' Jaimee said softly, letting out a little laugh.

'I'm a real princess today.' Lila replied.

'You certainly are.' Jaimee agreed.

'Hey Lila, happy birthday sweetheart.' Matt said happily, entering the room and giving Lila a fluffy teddy bear.

'Oh Matt that's lovely. She's been well and truly spoilt today.' Carla said.

'Just the way it's meant to be. You look lovely by the way Carla.' Matt complimented her, dropping a kiss onto her cheek.

'Thank you but I certainly don't feel it.' Carla chuckled.

A knock at the door interrupts them.

'Ah that'll be Peter, finally. You wouldn't think it was his daughter's birthday would you?' Carla said, checking her watch.

'I'll let him in.' Matt said, leaving the room.

A few moments later and Peter enters the room, pushing a small pink bike decorated with fairies.

'Sorry I'm late. I had to pick this up from the shop and I ended up stuck in traffic.' Peter said.

'My bike?!' Lila asked excitedly.

'It certainly is darlin', a pink fairy bike just for you.' Peter replied, hugging his daughter tightly.

'That's brilliant Peter. You'll have to take her out on it later.' Carla smiled/

'I'd love to. That'll be good won't it princess, just me and you spending some time together.'

'You're the best!' Lila exclaimed, hugging Peter again.

'Well it's nice to be appreciated.' Peter replied happily.

Carla goes over to the bike and starts looking at it with Lila, sharing her daughter's enthusiasm.

'Jaimee can I have a word?' Peter asked.

Jaimee follows Peter out of the room, closing the door behind them, much to Carla's confusion.

'So come on then, what's this about?' Jaimee asked, sitting down on the stairs.

'I need to ask your permission for something.' Peter said.

'Sounds serious...'

'I'm gonna propose to your mum.' Peter announced.

'You're already married. Well you were.' Jaimee replied.

'I know but I really wanna make things right between us.'

'She's with Trevor.'

'Tell me, do you honestly think she loves him? You must have spent some time with them lately; does she act like she did when she was with me?' Peter asked.

'No.' Jaimee replied truthfully.

'Exactly, and I refuse to let her throw away what we had. I love her more than I've ever loved anyone in my life.'

'Shame it took you so long to realise eh?' Jaimee said sarcastically.

'And believe me I've hated myself every day since she kicked me out.' Peter replied.

'And you think that asking her to renew your vows will be enough to get her to take you back?' Jaimee questioned.

'Don't you?'

'I do as a matter of fact.' Jaimee said, shocking Peter.

'Really?'

'I think she's desperate to be back with you, has been ever since you split up.'

'Then why won't she give me another chance?'

'Because she's frightened.'

'But I don't love Michelle. I feel nothing for her. I've told Carla over and over again, she's the only woman for me.'

'I don't think you kissing Michelle was the thing that scared her. I think it's your drinking Peter. She knew she was pregnant, she was planning on telling you that night yet her whole world fell down around her. You can't be falling off the wagon after a row, not now you've got my mother and children to care for.' Jaimee explained.

'If I promise never to drink again, never to go near another woman, then can I have your permission to propose to your mother?' Peter asked.

'Course you have, dad.' Jaimee smiled.

Jaimee stands up on the stairs and allows Peter to hug her tightly; both of them pleased to have made up.

'It's so good to see you again. I've really missed you, all of you.' Peter said.

'I've missed you too.' Jaimee replied.

Back in the living room, Carla and Trevor are stood side by side. Trevor has his arm round Carla but she can't take her eyes off the living room door.

'What do you think they're talking about?' Carla asked.

'Who?' Trevor replied, not liking Peter being at the party.

'Jaimee and Peter.'

'Does it really matter?'

'Course it does. They're my family.' Carla said.

'Jaimee's your family. Peter's not.' Trevor corrected her.

'That's what I meant.' Carla said, stumbling over her words a little.

An hour or so later and everyone is chatting happily in the living room. Peter suddenly stands up and taps his glass to get everyone's attention.

'Right everyone; can I have your attention?'

Everyone in the room falls silent.

'I know this is Lila special day and I don't want to take anything from her but I hope this day can be special for someone else too. Carla.' Peter said, locking eyes with Carla.

'What the hell are you playing at?' Carla hissed with embarrassment.

'I know I've been a rubbish husband to you; flying off the handle at the slightest thing, drinking and ruining the best friendship you ever had.' Peter said, making Michelle shuffle uncomfortably on the spot. 'But I'm desperate to put right my mistakes. You're the love of my life and the only woman I want by my side. I love you Carla.' Peter explained, not breaking eye contact with her the whole time.

'Lila.' Peter said, turning to the door.

Lila comes into the room carrying a massive bunch of flowers, almost as big as the little girl. She hands them to Carla who accepts them gratefully, although she tries to hide her joy.

'Please say you love me too and please marry me again.' Peter begged, getting down on one knee in front of Carla, waiting for her response...


	41. Chapter 41

_**Thanks for the views/reviews, much appreciated! Enjoy this next chapter and please let me know what you think x**_

* * *

Peter waits anxiously for Carla's response but when she remains silent he leaves the house, angrily. He makes his way onto the street and starts walking away, clearly hurt with tears spilling from his eyes.

'Peter wait! Peter slow down will ya? I'm a heavily pregnant woman, running isn't exactly easy.' Carla calls after her estranged husband, doing her best to keep up with him.

'Funny that, seeing as you're always running from trouble.' Peter grunted, convinced he was about to be rejected.

'Like you.'

'What?' Peter asked.

'I'm not here for a row. I haven't chased you down the street to have a go at you for making a scene.' Carla said.

'No?'

'I'm here to accept your proposal.' Carla smiled.

'Seriously? What about Trevor?' Peter questioned, stunned.

'He's gone.' Carla replied.

'Just like that?'

'He wasn't living with me, to be honest with you I started to dread him even coming round. He's not you Peter and I was kidding myself thinking he could fill the gap in my heart left by you. I love you too Peter, I always have and I always will.' Carla said, a grin appearing on her face.

'I can't believe I'm hearing this.' Peter said, smiling.

'Well kiss me before I change my mind.' Carla flirted.

Peter kisses Carla passionately as she wraps her arms round his neck. Lila, Jaimee and Simon appear in the doorway of Carla's house.

'Yay! My birthday wish came true!' Lila exclaimed, excitedly running over to her parents.

'Aww baby, did you really wish for us to be together again? Aren't you the loveliest little girl in the whole wide world?' Carla cooed.

'Lila babe, come back inside and have some cake. Leave mum and dad to have a chat yeah?' Jaimee called over to her.

Lila runs back into the house and Simon gives Peter the thumbs-up before following Lila into the living room.

'Thanks love.' Carla said.

'Take as long as you need.' Jaimee replied, closing the front door.

'Shall we go for a walk?' Peter suggested.

'Good idea.'

Carla and Peter start walking towards Coronation Street but as they reach Audrey's salon, Carla stops.

'Actually love, I think I'm gonna need to sit down. My feet are killing.' Carla moaned.

'Sure, here we'll just sit here for a while eh? Is that better?' Peter said, helping her onto the bench.

Peter sits down beside Carla and puts his arm round her, pulling her in close to him.

'It feels good to have you in my arms again.' Peter sighed.

'And it feels good to have you holding me.' Carla replied, nestling into him.

'I don't ever want to live without you. I can't believe I was so stupid.'

'You were a complete idiot.'

'And I paid the price big time. Missing Jaimee's wedding, living apart from the kids and the worst thing of all, having to live without you.'

'Well let's make a deal yeah? We need to agree not to fly off the handle when things don't go our way. We won't raise our voices unless it's absolutely necessary. I grew up in a broken home, having to listen to my mum and dad's drunken fights. I refuse to let that happen to our children.' Carla explained.

'I promise I'll never touch a drop again. This has been a massive wake up call for me.' Peter said.

'And we need to make more time for each other; time as a family and time for just the two of us. So much has gone on over the last few years that I don't think we've enjoyed being a couple for a long time. We need to put aside time where we can just be those carefree loved up people we were back in Dubai.' Carla added.

'Absolutely. This is a fresh start for us all and we'll get through anything life happens to throw at us.'

'Barlow's against the world eh?' Carla chuckled, making Peter laugh.

'You look amazing today.' Peter complimented her.

'I look a state. I definitely think I'm bigger than when I had Lila and definitely at least twice the size I was when I had Jay. That's how I managed to keep my secret for so long.'

'Well I'm glad you look like this.'

'That's easy for you to say, you haven't gotta lug this massive bump around with you and as for my feet...' Carla groaned.

'But at the end of this we're gonna have a son. A handsome little man and I swear you'll fall so madly in love with him that no woman will ever be good enough for him when he grows up.' Peter said, interrupting her.

'I think he knows you're here with me you know?' Carla said.

'Yeah? Is he kicking?' Peter asked happily.

'And punching by the feel of it.'

'Hey little man, what are you doing giving your mummy a hard time eh? You're gonna be the luckiest little kid in the whole world when you're born. You've got two big sisters and a big brother and the best mum you could ever ask for. I can't wait to meet you.' Peter said, rubbing Carla's stomach, talking to the bump.

'I love it when you do that.' Carla said softly, smiling at her husband.

'I just want him to know loved he is.'

'He's so loved and so wanted, more than I ever thought possible. I wish it was my due date now, three months seems so long.'

'It'll fly by. I remember we said the same when you were pregnant with Lila and now look, we've just celebrated her third birthday.'

'It's scary how quick time goes by. It's hard to believe my little Jaimee is 25 now and it's even harder to believe I lived nearly 20 years of my life without her. I couldn't imagine abandoning Lila so why did I ever do that to Jaimee?'

'Because you were young, alone and frightened. I'm sure there are hundreds of other women who do the same thing. It might not be the easiest thing to do and at times it might not be the right thing but it's what you thought you had to do for the best.' Peter reassured her. 'And talking of Jaimee, I think she should walk you down the aisle when we renew our vows.'

'Wow, you really have given this a lot of thought haven't you?' Carla said, letting out a little laugh.

'I know our break up hit her the hardest out of all the kids. I was practically her father and I hurt her in the worst way, by breaking your heart. I want to make it up to you. I want to know she's really alright with us being back together. She should give you away to me.' Peter explained.

'You're such a sweetheart, you know that?' Carla grinned.

'I really, really love you.' Peter said, making strong eye contact with Carla.

'And I love you.' Carla replied.

'And of course we both love you.' Peter added, patting Carla's stomach again.

There is a comfortable silence for a while before Peter takes hold of her hand.

'Shall we get back to the house?' Peter asked.

'Just five more minutes.' Carla said.

'Lets make it ten.' Peter whispered; mirroring what he said to her many years ago when they first got together.

Peter puts his arm around Carla and she nuzzles into him, clearly content with being in his arms again...


	42. Chapter 42

_**Thanks for the views, would have loved some reviews though. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review xx**_

* * *

The weekend had been and gone and Carla and Peter were well and truly back together. They'd spent the last couple of days at home with Lila and Simon, watching movies and cuddling up on the sofa, just the way they used to be.

In Underworld, Jaimee is stood by the stairs, talking to the factory girls and Sean.

'Where's Carla?' Hayley asked.

'It's an inset day so her and Peter have taken the kids out for the day.' Jaimee replied.

'So has your mum really forgiven him?' Beth quizzed, desperate for a bit of gossip.

'Oh yeah, they're like a couple of love sick teenagers, bless them.' Jaimee smiled.

'Aww that's so sweet. Me and Brian are like that and we've been together for years.' Julie sighed, making Sean roll his eyes.

'How is Brian? It's been ages since I've seen him.' Jaimee said.

'Pop round tonight if you like? We were gonna get a take-away anyway.'

'Sounds fab. Matt won't be able to come though, he's on an early shift tomorrow.'

'I wish I had someone to cuddle up to at night like you lot do.' Sean groaned.

'Ahh Seany you'll find someone. How can anyone resist that cheeky grin of yours eh?' Jaimee reassured him.

'A lot of people, it seems.' Sean replied.

'We'll have a night out soon. I'll find someone for you.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, I'm on first name terms with all the fit bar staff in the gay bars in London. We'll make a weekend of it.' Jaimee explained.

'Nice one!' Sean exclaimed.

'Is there anything you haven't done Jaimee?' Beth asked in amazement.

'I've managed to fit a lot of life into my 25 years that's for sure.' Jaimee grinned.

Rob suddenly bursts out of the office, where he had been working with Michelle, and looks at Jaimee angrily.

'Jaimee, any chance of you actually doing some work today?' Rob asked, annoyed.

'I am working.'

'Gossiping with this lot isn't work. You should be getting your presentation ready for your meeting on Friday.' Rob said.

'What the hell's the matter with you today?' Jaimee asked, not liking being treated like a child.

'Nothing.' Rob grunted.

'Then stop having a go at me.'

'Get in here now.' Rob demanded, giving her a stern look.

'Sorry girls, Sean, you're right he is a tough boss.' Jaimee said with a giggle.

'Less of the jokes. Come on, there's a lot riding on that meeting.' Rob said, ushering her into the office.

Rob sits down at his desk and Jaimee pulls a presentation folder from her drawer, putting it in front of her uncle.

'What's this?' Rob asked.

'My presentation. I did it at the weekend. You must have told me a hundred times last week that this meeting was important so I thought I better be prepared.' Jaimee explained, making Michelle smile; she was a true businesswoman, just like her mother.

'Well now I feel like an idiot.' Rob replied.

'Good.' Jaimee replied before smiling at Rob. 'You don't need to nag me Uncle Rob. I want this business to succeed just as much as you, Michelle and mum. I won't let you down.'

'Sorry princess.' Rob apologised before leaving the room.

Jaimee reclines in her office chair and turns her attention to Michelle who seems a lot happier than normal.

'So how's everything with you?' Jaimee asked.

'I'm brilliant.' Michelle beamed.

'Ooh something's happened, tell me more.'

'I'm going out with Steve tonight.' Michelle replied, still grinning.

'Yeah? Aww Chelle that's ace.' Jaimee said enthusiastically, although this explained her Uncle's moodiness that morning.

'I don't know if he'll take me back but him inviting me for dinner, well it's a start isn't it?'

'Definitely. Oh I'm so excited for you!' Jaimee smiled, clapping her hands in delight for Michelle.

Over at the park, Carla and Peter are sat on a bench, cuddled up. Lila is playing on the slide, being watched carefully by her parents and Simon is running round. Simon eventually comes over to Carla and Peter, pushing them apart and sitting in the middle of them.

'So are you two really getting married again?' Simon asked.

'Yeah, although it's more of a blessing type of thing.' Carla replied.

'It's similar to a wedding though. Me, you and your baby brother will be in suits and Carla and your sisters will be in beautiful dresses and we'll tell everyone how much we love each other.' Peter explained, smiling at Carla.

'Does that mean I'm entitled to another hen night?' Carla asked excitedly.

'If that's what you want then of course.' Peter replied.

'I'm liking the sound of this blessing more and more.' Carla teased.

'I hope you're not just re-marrying me for the hen night?' Peter said, trying to act serious.

'Well...' Carla said before flashing Peter her trademark grin. 'Oh baby, I'm only messing. I'm just so excited to have a proper night out with Jaimee and Michelle again.'

'If this hen night is anything like the last one you might be needing a new liver as a wedding present.' Peter smirked.

'I think Jay's really calmed down since marrying Matt.' Carla said.

'Yeah right. Come on love, before we got back together I barely saw Jaimee and even I know she's still as cheeky and as wild as ever.' Peter chuckled.

'Would we have her any other way?'

'Definitely not.' Peter said. 'Hey have you asked Jaimee about walking you down the aisle?'

'Not yet. I was thinking we should go for dinner sometime? You remember when we went to the Bistro for Deirdre's birthday; maybe we could do that again? We can ask Jaime then. I don't think it's the kind of thing to just blurt out.' Carla suggested.

'Sounds like a brilliant idea to me.' Peter replied before noticing Carla wince in pain again. 'Ooh is he kicking again?'

'When isn't he?'

'Can I feel?' Simon asked before placing his hand Carla's bump. 'That's so cool! He's my brother. I've always wanted a brother.'

'Well I'm really glad I'm able to give you a brother.' Carla replied, smiling softly at her step-son.

'What are you gonna call him?' Simon questioned.

'I haven't really thought about it to be honest. It's been a tough time. I've had a lot of other things to deal with.' Carla said.

'I've got an idea.' Peter replied.

'Yeah?'

'Joshua Robert.' Peter announced.

'Robert?' Carla repeated.

'After your brother. I know we didn't exactly see eye to eye when he first came here but he's been good to us over the years and he's been a great support to Jaimee. I just thought it'd be nice but if you don't-.' Peter explained.

'Joshua Robert Barlow. Yeah I like the sound of that.' Carla grinned.

'You do?'

'It sounds like a name fit for a prince. Our prince.'

* * *

**- There's a big shock to come for Jaimee, but will it spell the end of her marriage?**

**- And as Carla and Peter make plans for their blessing, will Carla be able to deal with her paranoia over Peter?**

**- And of course, in a few chapters time, Carla and Peter will be welcoming their new addition...**


	43. Chapter 43

**_Thanks so much for the views and reviews! Really appreciate them and I'm pleased you are happy that Carla and Peter are back together. So this chapter sees Jaimee get a big shock (and no, it's not pregnancy)...so I hope you enjoy it and please review! :-) xx_**

* * *

**A week later.**

Jaimee enters the medical centre and sneaks past the busy receptionist to get to Matt's office.

'Hi baby..' Jaimee said before noticing the other people in the room. 'Oh sorry, I didn't realise you were in a meeting.'

'It's ok, I'll catch up with you in a minute. Why don't you go to the Cafe, get us a couple of coffees?' Matt suggested, looking a little nervous.

'Is everything alright?' Jaimee asked.

'Course it is.' Matt reassured her.

Over at Underworld, everyone is working at their machines and Michelle is working in the office. Carla enters happily.

'Morning Mrs Barlow.' Sean called over to her.

'Morning Seany-boy, how are you?' Carla grinned.

'Nowhere near as happy as you that's for sure.' Sean replied.

'I've got my little family back together, what's there to be sad about?'

'It's nice to see you smiling.' Hayley replied.

'Thank you. Would you mind bringing some coffees into the office Hayley?' Carla asked.

'Of course.'

'Cheers love.'

About twenty minutes later, Jaimee is sat in Roy's Rolls, waiting anxiously for Matt to arrive. He'd been so long she'd had to order him a second cup of coffee, which Roy placed on the table. Matt enters the Cafe, looking slightly worried.

'Finally, you took your time.' Jaimee said, tapping her watch.

'Hi, you look beautiful today.' Matt stammered, dropping a kiss onto her lips.

'Are you sure everything's ok?' Jaimee asked as Matt sits down opposite her.

'Why wouldn't it be?'

'You never said anything about a meeting today and you look really nervous.'

'That's because I didn't know about the meeting until I went in this morning.' Matt explained.

'What was it about? You've not been sacked have you? Because they won't find a doctor as good as you.' Jaimee questioned, worried.

'I haven't been fired.' Matt replied.

'Then what? Come on Matt, talk to me.'

'I've been offered another job.'

'Ahh baby, that's brilliant!' Jaimee exclaimed enthusiastically.

'It's in Australia.' Matt added, stunning Jaimee.

In the Underworld office, Carla and Michelle are sat at their desks.

'Jaimee said you went out with Steve the other night.' Carla said.

'Yeah, it went really well. He brought me flowers and paid for the meal and then he walked me back to the flat. It should have been me making the effort though. I was the one to make the stupid mistake.' Michelle explained, a glint of sadness in her eyes as she casts her mind back to that night with Peter.

'Yeah well that bloke is crazy about you. You'll be back together in no time.' Carla said.

'I'm seeing him again tonight actually.' Michelle said.

'Going anywhere nice?' Carla asked.

'The Bistro.' Michelle replied.

'Oh...'

'I know it's not exactly the Ritz but it's better than going to the kebab shop.' Michelle chuckled.

'No I wasn't saying it's a bad place. We're going there tonight as well.'

'You and Peter?'

'The whole family.'

'Ooh very nice. We'll have to join you for a drink or something.' Michelle suggested, although it was clear it sat a little uneasy with Carla.

Later that evening at Number 13, Jaimee was home alone. She'd left Matt in the Cafe after his revelation and they hadn't spoken since. He enters the house and tries to kiss her on the cheek but she moves her head to avoid him.

'Still in a mood are we?' Matt sighed.

Jaimee shoots him an angry glare, annoying him further.

'I don't understand what the issue is. We could be living in Australia in a month or so. It's Wetherfield or Australia, come on there's no contest is there?' Matt said.

'Of course there is. Australia isn't our home.' Jaimee replied.

'We haven't got a home.'

'Where are we now then?' Jaimee asked.

'In your house. The house we share with your two mates.' Matt replied bluntly.

'You've never had a problem with it before.' Jaimee said.

'That's because I haven't. They're great lads, no doubt about that, but just think, me and you could have a place of our own in Australia. And the weather is better and it's more relaxed over there, less drama.' Matt explained, clearly enthusiastic about the potential move.

'But if you hadn't had that meeting this morning, you never would have contemplated relocating would you? So why does it matter so much?' Jaimee questioned.

'This is a chance for us to make something of our lives. I'd hate to think of us growing old with regrets.'

'I have no regrets.'

'So you don't want to go?' Matt asked, stung by Jaimee's honesty.

'We need to talk about this properly.' Jaimee said.

'We are.'

'No we're not. You've told me we're moving, you haven't discussed it with me.' Jaimee corrected him.

'Most girls would love this chance.' Matt sighed again, showing his irritation.

'You should know by now I'm not like most girls. I don't want year long sunshine; I don't want a beach down the road. They're the things I wanted when I was a teenager but now things have changed.' Jaimee explained.

'Why?' Matt asked.

'Because I've got a family. A real family; brothers and a sister that idolise me, a mum that loves me for who I am despite all my flaws and I've got more friends than I've had in my whole life. I don't want to leave them and I don't want to leave Danny and Jake.' Jaimee answered, immediately seeing Matt's expression change to become angrier.

'I should've known it'd be because of them.' Matt moaned.

'And what's that supposed to mean?'

'You need to grow up. I'm so glad they look after you and like I said before they're great people but you're adults now. You need to stand on your own two feet.'

'I'm not leaving.'

'Don't you love me anymore?' Matt asked.

'Don't be so bloody stupid Matt! You know I love you. I'm deeply and madly in love with you, you're my husband.' Jaimee shouted.

'And yet you won't even consider coming with me and supporting my career?'

'The timing is completely wrong. My little brother is due in just over a month and my mum and dad are having a blessing in the summer.' Jaimee said.

'You can still keep in touch. There's email, webcam, letters.' Matt told her.

'And that'll make up for missing two of the biggest moments in her life will it?' Jaimee questioned.

'You'd have missed it all if she hadn't have tracked you down.'

'Wow, who knew you could be so cruel?!' Jaimee said angrily, her voice crackling a little; stunned by her husband's words.

'No babe, please I didn't mean it. I'm just saying there are plenty of families that live apart.' Matt said.

'Yeah well my family don't and I intend of keeping it that way. I nearly lost my mother twice; once when she gave me up and the other when she was diagnosed with cancer. I'm not leaving her now and if you don't like it you know what you can do!' Jaimee shouted, leaving the house and slamming the front door behind her.

Later that night, Carla, Peter, Simon and Lila are sat at a table in the Bistro with Ken and Deirdre. They are awaiting Jaimee and Matt's arrival; they are already twenty minutes late. Finally, Jaimee enters the Bistro alone and Carla greets her at the door with Peter.

'Alright love? You look great.' Carla greeted her daughter with a warm hug, not that it was easy with a nearly seven month baby in her stomach.

'Cheers. So do you.' Jaimee replied.

'Where's Matt?' Peter asked.

'At home. We had a row.'

'Oh no, what about?' Carla sighed.

'Doesn't matter.'

'Jaimee-.'

'I'll tell you later.' Jaimee said.

Jaimee walks over to the table and straight to Ken and Deirdre, kissing them both on the cheek.

'Hi Ken, Deirdre. You both look lovely. How are you?' Jaimee asked, sitting down next to Simon, putting her arm round him.

'We're very well thank you.' Deirdre replied.

'And yourself?' Ken asked.

'Great thanks. Is Tracy not joining us?' Jaimee asked, hopeful that her 'auntie' will be a no-show.

'Yeah she'll be along in a minute. Where's Matt?'

'He's at home.' Jaimee replied.

'They've had a row.' Peter said.

'Nothing serious I hope?' Deirdre asked, worried.

'Fine, I'm just gonna come out with it. He's been offered another job.' Jaimee sighed, knowing she'd be questioned all night if she didn't explain.

'I don't see the problem with that.' Carla said.

'The job's in Australia.' Jaimee blurted out, shocking Peter and Carla.

'Ooh what's this about Australia?' Tracy questioned, sitting down at the table with Amy.

'Jaimee and Matt are moving there.' Peter said.

'I never said that.' Jaimee groaned, irritated by Tracy's presence.

'Ahh that's great, at least you can stop using fake tan now eh? You'll save a fortune.' Tracy teased.

'Well the pale and pasty look only really suits vampires and murderers.' Jaimee snapped.

'Girls, come on now let's change the subject shall we?' Ken suggested.

'It's so nice to see you two back together.' Deirdre said, looking at Carla and Peter cuddled up.

'We're a proper family again and nothing will tear us apart again.' Peter replied, smiling.

'You look stunning as well Carla, positively blooming.' Deirdre added.

'Thank you. I tell you what though; pregnancy is definitely harder when it's a boy.'

'Really? A lot of people have said that but my Tracy was an absolute nightmare.' Deirdre replied.

'Nothing's changed then.' Jaimee mocked, rolling her eyes.

'When are you moving to Australia then? I'll help you pack.' Tracy said sarcastically.

'Getting away from you is the only good thing that'll come from leaving.' Jaimee replied sharply.

'Right lets order.' Peter said, interrupting the heated exchange between Tracy and Jaimee.

'I'll have the steak and chips. I'm going for a fag. I won't be long.' Jaimee said, getting up from the table.

'Disgusting habit that. It ages you terribly.' Tracy smirked.

'You must have been a chain smoker in another life then.' Jaimee replied.

Jaimee stands on the kerb outside the Bistro and lights a cigarette, exhaling deeply, clearly stressed. Carla comes out of the restaurant, concerned for her daughter who is staring at number 13.

'Hey.' Carla said softly.

'Oh alright?' Jaimee replied, snapping out of her daze.

'That's what I was gonna ask you.'

'I'm ok.' Jaimee shrugged.

'You don't want to leave do you?' Carla asked.

'I don't know what I want to be honest. I know I made a commitment to Matt and I don't ever want to be without him but at the same time I don't think I could turn my back on this place.' Jaimee explained, looking a little emotional.

'And that's what you rowed about?'

'He's dead set on going and he can't understand why I'm holding back.'

'When do they want him to start this job?'

'The middle of next month.' Jaimee replied.

'Oh...' Carla said, trying to fight back her tears.

'Exactly. I won't be here when my little brother makes his appearance and I won't be at the blessing.' Jaimee explained sadly.

'Is there no way you can fly back?' Carla asked, trying to put on a brave face.

'I don't even want to go at all.'

'So tell him.'

'He won't listen. He's absolutely fuming with me.'

'It's simple love, you don't want to go and we don't want you to go. It's him against the Barlow's. Besides, you can't miss the blessing; I want you to walk me down the aisle.' Carla said.

'Seriously?'

'If you want to?'

'Aww mum, it'd be an honour!' Jaimee accepted enthusiastically.

'Hiya.' Michelle called cheerfully, prompting Carla and Jaimee to quickly wipe the tears from their eyes.

'Hi. Ooh Chelle, you look great!' Jaimee complimented her, smiling.

'Thanks love.'

'Alright Steve?' Jaimee asked.

'Yeah you?' Steve replied happily.

'Good thanks.' Jaimee smiled.

'How are you and little man?' Michelle asked Carla.

'Really well babe thanks.'

'Right well we'll see you in there.' Michelle said as they made their way inside.

'Come on sweetheart, we should go in ourselves. They'll be wondering where we are.' Carla said.

'Yeah.'

'And don't worry ok? Everything will work out just the way it's supposed to in the end. Lets just enjoy tonight with our family and deal with everything else tomorrow.' Carla reassured her as they made their way back inside.


	44. Chapter 44

_**Thanks a lot for the views and reviews! Enjoy and let me know what you think :-) xx**_

* * *

Carla and Jaimee walk back into the restaurant and Carla is a little uncomfortable when she sees Peter stood at Michelle's table, talking and laughing with her. Peter quickly notices Carla and returns to their table.

'What were you two chatting about?' Carla asked, insecurely.

'Nothing, just trying to be polite.'

'Where's Steve?' Carla questioned.

'Toilet. Stop worrying love, I was only trying to be civil.' Peter reassured her, pecking her on the cheek.

Carla, Jaimee and Peter sit down at the table.

'So are you going to Australia or not?' Tracy asked Jaimee, enjoying winding her up.

'Is it any of your business?' Jaimee said bluntly.

'We're family. I'm practically your auntie.' Tracy said, trying to act innocent.

'Don't remind me. And no I'm not going to Australia.'

'Looks like you're heading for the divorce courts then. Honestly Jaimee, you don't half get through your men don't you? What will this be, your second divorce?' Tracy said, chuckling to herself.

'I'm not getting divorced.'

'He won't want to stay with you now. Can't say I blame him, he could do so much better than you.'

'You say one more word about my marriage and I swear you'll be sorry.' Jaimee warned.

'Ok, ok, Jaimee calm down and Tracy stop winding her up. Let's just have a nice family night yeah?' Peter said, tired of their bickering.

'So have you started planning the blessing yet?' Deirdre asked, changing the subject.

'We're thinking of doing it in the summer and Jaimee's giving me away but apart from that, we've not really discussed it.' Carla replied.

'Well I'm sure it'll be a fantastic day.' Ken said.

'And cheap too seeing as Jaimee won't be needing a plus one.' Tracy chipped in, smirking at Jaimee.

'And little man will have made an appearance by then so we'll all be together. A proper family gathering.' Peter smiled, placing a supportive hand on Carla's stomach.

'I bet you're so excited to be a big brother eh Si?' Deirdre said, turning her attention to her grandson.

'Yeah can't wait! He's gonna be called Joshua.' Simon blurted out, excited about the new arrival.

'Oh really? What a lovely name.'

'Yeah we were gonna keep it as a surprise til after he was born but it seems big mouth here can't keep secrets.' Carla smiled, ruffling Simon's curls.

'Sorry.' Simon giggled.

'And of course Lila will be a big sister, won't you princess?' Carla said sweetly to her daughter, pulling her onto her lap.

'I'm a big girl now!' Lila grinned.

'You are. You're growing up way too fast.' Carla replied, cuddling Lila tightly, resting her chin on her child's head.

The happy, family atmosphere is interrupted by Jaimee's mobile bleeping. She reads the text from Matt:

_**I'm sorry, please come home. I love you xxx**_

'Is that Matt?' Carla questioned.

'Yeah.' Jaimee replied, putting her phone back into her bag.

'Aren't you gonna reply?' Carla asked.

'He can come and see me if he really wants to talk. This is family time.' Jaimee said, taking a swig of her lager.

'He's family too. I know you're angry right now but don't push him away.'

'She's good at that. Have you ever asked yourself why you keep losing people Jaimee? First that Lenny bloke.' Tracy said.

'He nearly killed me. I don't ever want to see him again.' Jaimee said, irritated by Tracy.

'And then Sam left you and went back to his wife.' Tracy added, shaking her head, smirking.

'Stop talking about my private life Tracy. I'm warning you.'

'And then there's Warren.' Tracy said, getting up from her seat and hovering over Jaimee, almost like a devil on her shoulder.

'Don't even go there.' Jaimee warned, feeling her blood boiling in her body.

'He joined the army just to get away from you.' Tracy said.

'Tracy!' Ken exclaimed, appalled by her behaviour.

'Leave Warren out of this Tracy.' Carla said, defending her daughter.

'And now he's never coming back is he? I see a pattern emerging here...' Tracy smirked.

Suddenly Jaimee can take no more and jumps up from her seat, punching Tracy in the face. Tracy flushes with embarrassment and pain as she removes her hand from her face to reveal her bloody nose.

'He was my best friend and he died! Show some fuckin' respect you evil hard-hearted bitch!' Jaimee screamed, tears falling from her eyes.

'So much for a nice family night eh? I'm out of here, come on Amy.' Tracy said, disappointed that her family hadn't stepped up to defend her, before leaving the restaurant.

'I'm sorry for that.' Jaimee apologised to Ken and Deirdre.

'It's ok love, she overstepped the mark.' Deirdre replied, reassuring her.

'She can be very cruel at times. She needs to be put in her place from time to time.' Ken added.

'And I'm sorry for my language.' Jaimee said to her mother and Peter; ashamed of swearing in front of her siblings.

Carla doesn't say anything, instead she takes hold of Jaimee's hand which is now a deep shade of red and is shaking. The other customers in the Bistro go back to their own conversations as Jaimee calmly sits down at the table.

Later that night, Jaimee enters number 13 and goes straight into the living room. Matt is sat watching TV, awaiting her return. He gets up from the sofa when she returns, turning off the TV.

'You didn't reply to my text.' Matt said.

'Don't start.'

'I wasn't starting anything. I've been worried.'

'Not enough to come and see me though. I really could have done with you there tonight.' Jaimee replied moodily.

'Did you not have a good night?' Matt asked, concerned.

'It was great once Tracy left.' Jaimee said.

'What did she do this time?'

'What didn't she do? She's an absolutely nightmare.' Jaimee sighed, running her sore hand under the cold tap as it was now slightly swollen.

'What happened to your hand?' Matt asked, taking hold of her hand.

'I smacked her one.' Jaimee replied, feeling quite proud of herself.

'Jaimee!' Matt exclaimed in horror.

'What? She had it coming.' Jaimee said.

'I'm sure whatever she said wasn't bad enough for you to fly off the handle like that.'

'She kept teasing me, saying you could do better than me and that we were gonna get a divorce and then she brought up my past, saying that everyone leaves me eventually, even Warren.' Jaimee explained.

'She brought Warren into it?' Matt questioned, shocked to hear of Tracy's antics.

Jaimee nods her head and suddenly bursts into tears at the memory of her deceased best friend. Matt quickly takes her in his arms, holding her tightly, feeling her pain.

'Oh baby, come here. I'm sorry I didn't come and see you. I'm your husband and I should've been there to support you.' Matt lifts Jaimee's sore hand and gently kisses it. 'Looks like you can handle yourself though. Well done for that sweetheart, sounds like she really did deserve it.'

* * *

**Lots to come for Carla and Peter including the arrival of their son and their blessing. Plus, will Jaimee and Matt ever be able to agree on the move to Australia? And if so, will they remain a happy couple or will it be the end of their marriage?**


	45. Chapter 45

**_Thanks for the views, would love some reviews though, if you have the time :-) Lots to come for this story so keep reading. Enjoy and please review! xx_**

* * *

The next morning, Carla and Peter are making the most of Carla's late start at work. It's the Easter holidays so the kids are still asleep and Carla isn't starting until 10. Carla is lying in Peter's arms in bed, his arm wrapped round her neck.

'I could stay like this forever.' Carla sighed, cuddling up to Peter.

'Me too.' Peter replied, kissing her on the top of her head.

'It's hard to imagine what it was like when it was just the two of us isn't it?'

'That's because we've never been just the two of us. Don't get me wrong I love our little family with the kids but Dubai was a complete dream. Just me and you, enjoying being together, our hearts feeling like they could burst with happiness.' Peter explained.

'Ahh take me back there.' Carla said.

'I will one day. I promise.' Peter smiled.

Over at Underworld, Michelle is working in the office and Jaimee enters carrying two coffees.

'Where's Uncle Rob?' Jaimee asked, handing Michelle a coffee.

'At the Jensen's meeting. He should be back early this afternoon.' Michelle replied.

Jaimee starts typing an email on her laptop although she struggles with the pain coming from her hand which is now quite swollen.

'Your hand looks sore.' Michelle said, noticing Jaimee's hand.

'Don't bother giving me a lecture. She deserves everything she gets.' Jaimee groaned.

'Oh no, I was gonna congratulate you. I think a lot of people round here would love to have the guts to do what you did.' Michelle smirked, making Jaimee giggle.

'So how was your night anyway? Sorry I didn't really have chance to chat to you.' Jaimee asked.

'It was lovely. Well, there was one moment when I thought your mum was gonna kick off, but honestly me and Peter were only talking.' Michelle said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

'I know that and so does she. She might have forgiven you both but it'll take a little while longer to forget.' Jaimee explained.

'I suppose so.' Michelle shrugged.

'Smile Michelle. You've got your best friend back and your boyfriend back.' Jaimee said, flashing Michelle her cheesiest grin.

'And what's this I heard about Australia?' Michelle questioned, having overheard the Barlow's conversation at dinner the previous night.

'Matt's been offered a job over there.' Jaimee replied.

'I can't imagine you in Australia.'

'Neither can I. I don't wanna go but Matt won't take no for an answer.'

'Have you tried telling him all this?'

'We've done nothing but row about it since he told me about the job offer. Basically I have to go with him or that's us finished.'

'He can't do that. You've got a whole life here and it's a pretty good life most of the time.' Michelle said, annoyed about what she is hearing.

'And it's not just that. If I go with him I'll be leaving two weeks before mum's due date and I probably won't be back for the blessing as money will be tight.' Jaimee explained, disappointed.

'Your mum will be devastated if you're not there. She might not be able to go through with it.'

'Don't worry Chelle, Matt can say what he likes, I'm staying in Wetherfield.' Jaimee reassured her.

'You'd really give your marriage up?' Michelle asked, stunned.

'If that's what it takes for me to be there on her special day. This is the first place I've lived where I actually feel like I belong. I've only been here for five years but it feels like I've always lived here.' Jaimee said, looking out onto the shop floor. 'Look at them lot out there, they're like my extended family. I can't leave them.'

Later that morning and Carla is now working in the office with Michelle, who has gone to see a client. Matt enters the office, looking pleased with himself.

'Babe guess what?' Matt grinned excitedly.

'Hello to you too.' Jaimee said.

'Hi.' 'Alright Carla?' Matt said, after kissing Jaimee on the cheek.

'Yeah, you?' Carla asked.

'I'm brilliant. I've just had a call from the people in Australia and they're gonna put us up in a swanky new apartment and give me a top of the range business car.' Matt explained.

'Great.' Jaimee said, failing to gather any enthusiasm.

'You could try and sound a little bit happy about it.' Matt said.

'Well I thought you were gonna tell them you needed more time to decide. You promised me we were gonna talk about this properly tonight.'

'What's the point now?'

'A fancy apartment and a car isn't enough to change my mind.'

'It's a fresh start for us. Not everyone is given opportunities like this; we need to grab it while we can.' Matt said, slightly irritated by his wife's attitude.

'I don't want a fresh start.'

'Do you know what? You need to get your priorities sorted Jaimee. I can't believe you'd choose this place over me.' Matt said angrily.

'Matt...' Jaimee sighed.

'No! We'll talk later!' Matt shouted, leaving the office, slamming the door behind him.

'You alright love?' Carla asked.

'Yeah, he'll get over it.' Jaimee said casually.

'Hey what do you think of the Bistro for the party after the blessing?' Carla questioned, changing the subject.

'Sounds good to me. Who's organising your hen do?' Jaimee asked, grinning.

'Well I was gonna ask you. I'm not having any bridesmaids or anything so I thought you could do it.'

'Wicked, yeah that'll be ace.' Jaimee enthused.

'Nothing too wild though.' Carla warned.

'Yeah, yeah whatever you say.'

'I mean it Jay.' Carla said.

'No you don't. You love our nights out and you'll have had Joshua by then so you'll be in need of a bit of fun.'

'Ok, ok I surrender. You can plan the hen night and it can be as tame or as wild as you like.'

'You didn't take much persuading did you?' Jaimee chuckled.

'Well you two look like you're rushed off your feet.' Peter laughed upon entering the office.

'We could say the same to you.' Jaimee teased.

'Aww baby, have you been missing me too much?' Carla said, smiling sweetly at her husband.

'Always.' Peter said, kissing Carla.

'Oh to be loved up again.' Jaimee said, worrying Peter and Carla with her statement.

'I would love to stay and keep you company but I actually came to ask my lovely daughter here out for lunch.' Peter said to Carla.

'You did?' Jaimee said.

'Yeah, I'd really love us to sit down and talk. We haven't really done that since, well since I made a very stupid mistake and I've missed you. What do you say?'

'That'd be great, thanks. As long as you'll be ok here mum?' Jaimee asked.

'Course I will. You two go and have a nice lunch and I'll see you when you get back.'

'Call if you need me. I love you.' Jaimee said, kissing her mother on the cheek.

'I love you too darlin'.'


	46. Chapter 46 (Spoilers)

**Once again, thanks for the support of this fan fiction. It's very much appreciated So, here are a few teasers as to what is to come in this story:**

- Jaimee must make a choice between her family and Matt. Who will she choose? And will her marriage be destroyed beyond repair?

- Carla and Peter welcome their son into the Barlow family.

- Carla and Peter's summer blessing arrives – will Jaimee be there to give Carla away? And will the day go without a hitch?

- As the Rovers is stormed by armed robbers, many are in danger but it's one of the Barlow's whose life may have been brought to a sudden, premature end...

* * *

**So what do you all think of those teasers? I hope your looking forward to them? Which one are you most excited about? Feedback would be much appreciated xx**


	47. Chapter 47

_**Thanks for the views and reviews, would love some more feedback though :-) Anyway, enjoy and please let me know what you think xx**_

* * *

A few weeks later and the Barlow's have become an even closer, happier family, with the arrival of baby Joshua due in a couple of week's time. Matt and Jaimee were due to fly out to Australia in one week's time but Jaimee hadn't bothered packing, convinced she could still make Matt change his mind.

One afternoon, around 4 o'clock, Jaimee and Matt are in Matt's car and Jaimee believes they are going to Brighton for the weekend. He pulls up at the airport car park, much to Jaimee's horror.

'What's going on?' Jaimee asked as Matt climbed out of the car.

'It's a surprise.' Matt smiled, taking their cases from the boot.

'Why are we at the airport?' Jaimee questioned, climbing out of the passenger seat.

'You'll see.'

'Just tell me.' Jaimee demanded.

'We're not going to Brighton for the weekend.'

'Well yeah I sort of gathered that.' Jaimee replied sarcastically.

'We're moving to Australia.' Matt grinned excitedly.

'You said you didn't start for another couple of weeks. The flights aren't until next weekend.'

'I lied. I thought it'd be a good surprise.'

'It's not a surprise, it's a complete nightmare. You can't just trick me into this Matt. I've told you I'm not going and I mean it.' Jaimee said angrily.

'You'll feel differently once we're checked in and waiting in the departure lounge.'

'What about all our stuff?' Jaimee asked.

'It's being shipped over in a few days.' Matt replied.

'Wow you really have figured it all out haven't you?' Jaimee shook her head.

'It's a dream come true for me.' Matt beamed.

'You never mentioned it to me before you had that meeting and yet it's suddenly the most important thing in your life.' Jaimee replied, moodily.

'Well this has backfired. You were supposed to be excited.' Matt said, disappointed.

'Well sorry if I'm not jumping for joy but you've taken me away from my family without a second thought as to what I want.'

'And what is it you want Jaimee? Because when I married you I thought you wanted me, you wanted our future, but now I'm not so sure.'

'Lets talk about this at home.' Jaimee said, not wanting to draw attention to them.

'No we'll talk about it now. Come on Jaimee, it's me or your family.'

'You can make me choose.'

'I can and I will. So come on, what's it to be?' Matt asked.

Over at the Barlow's, Peter is in the spare room, decorating it ready for Joshua's arrival. The room has been recently painted blue but he hasn't progressed any further. Carla appears in the doorway, grinning as she watches Peter try and put the cot together.

'Aww look at you, hard at work.' Carla teased.

'It's alright for you, sitting around with your feet up.' Peter said, rolling his eyes.

'That's the whole point of maternity leave. You can carry this baby instead if you want?'

'Oh no I think I'll leave that to you.' Peter chuckled.

'Bob the builder!' Lila exclaimed, running to the doorway.

'Oh yeah he does look a bit like him doesn't he? Our very own handyman. Peter the Builder.' Carla continued to tease Peter, giggling.

'Very funny. Hey Si, do you want to come and give me a hand?' Peter asked his son, who had joined his little sister at the doorway.

'Oh please do Simon, god knows what the room will look like if he's left on his own.' Carla joked.

'I'm brilliant at DIY.' Peter said, defending himself.

'The bookcase in the living room fell to pieces as soon as we put anything on it and the kitchen cupboard fell off the wall. Guess who put them up? Honestly, I hope this little man doesn't inherit your DIY skills, or rather lack of them.' Carla said.

'I'll help!' Lila offered, excitedly.

'Oh no baby, it's too dangerous for you. You might hurt yourself. Why don't you come and have girly time with mummy yeah? Shall we play dress up?' Carla suggested.

'Yeah, yeah I want to be a princess!' Lila squealed, running into her bedroom.

'There's a surprise.' Carla chuckled.

Carla is about to leave the room when she turns round one last time to see Peter and Simon working together, trying to build the cot.

'Aww my boys.' Carla smiled.

Over at Underworld, the factory girls and Sean are sat at their machines, lacking in motivation. Rob comes out of the office, not looking impressed.

'Can we go yet Mr Donovan?' Beth moaned.

'No you've not finished that order yet have you?' Rob asked.

'We were supposed to finish 5 minutes ago.' Izzy added.

'And I said I needed you to do overtime. Come on people, get stitching.'

'Carla never made us do this.' Sean whined.

'Well she's not here and she won't be here for a few months at least so I'm in charge now.'

Outside the airport, Jaimee and Matt are stood by the entrance, both looking extremely emotional.

'Please Matt, let's forget this. Just come back with me.' Jaimee begged.

'Give me one reason why I should.'

'Because you love me?' Jaimee said.

Matt doesn't respond so Jaimee kisses him passionately, making his heart race.

'Because I can guarantee that no-one in Australia can make you feel like that.' Jaimee whispered, as tears fall from her eyes.

'I have to go Jaimee. This is my career on the line.' Matt said sadly.

'The medical centre will take you back. You were the best doctor they ever had.'

'I don't want to work there anymore. This opportunity is amazing and I know I'll regret it if I don't go.'

'Is married life with me so awful that you've got to go half way round the world to get away from it?' Jaimee asked, feeling upset with the prospect of losing her husband.

'Of course not. Baby, I love you more than I ever thought possible but I'll be miserable if I don't go to Australia, and that could tear us apart.' Matt said, taking hold of her hands when she doesn't reply. 'Come with me and I swear it'll be worth it.'

'I can't.'

Matt looks over his shoulder, into the airport.

'Please don't leave me.' Jaimee pleaded.

'I love you.' Matt cried, hugging Jaimee tightly.

'I love you too.' Jaimee replied.

A while later, a taxi pulls up outside the Rovers and Jaimee climbs out with her case. Carla, Peter, Simon and Lila walk round the corner, near the bookies and are stunned to see Jaimee stood alone, almost in a trance.

'Jaimee?' Carla and Peter said in unison, rushing over to her.

'It's over.' Jaimee stammered, not looking at her mother.

'What is?' Carla asked.

'My marriage. Matt's gone to Australia.' Jaimee muttered.

'I don't understand. The flight wasn't until next weekend.' Carla said, watching as Jaimee goes into Number 13. 'Jaimee, wait. Peter pay the driver will ya?'

Carla goes into Number 13, very worried about her eldest daughter. She goes into the living room where Jaimee is sat on the sofa in a daze.

'Jaimee...' Carla said, sitting down beside Jaimee.

Jaimee doesn't respond, instead she bursts into tears, sobbing violently into her hands.

'Oh love.' Carla sighed, pulling her into her warm, comforting embrace.


	48. Chapter 48

_**Thanks so much for the great reviews! Really appreciate it! Lots and lots of drama to come in this fan fiction and I can't wait for you to read it all. BIG drama coming up in about 5-6 chapters time and someone's life will be left hanging in the balance...but who?**_

_**Anyway there's some happiness for the family at the moment so enjoy this chapter and review :-) xx**_

* * *

A week later and although Jaimee was still struggling without Matt, she was determined to put on a brave face; something she'd learnt from her mother. Carla was now only a few days from her due date and everyone was on tenter-hooks waiting for the new arrival.

Jaimee is dashing round Number 13 trying to get ready for work having overslept when there is a loud banging on the front door. She quickly answers it to Peter, Simon and Lila.

'Hiya.' Jaimee greeted her step-father happily.

'Can you look after the kids for us?' Peter asked.

'I've got to go to work. I'm late already.' Jaimee replied.

'Your mum's having contractions. She's in the car. I need to get her to the hospital.'

'Oh my god, why didn't you say before?' Jaimee said, rushing to the car excitedly.

Jaimee opens the passenger door and gives her mother a kiss on the cheek.

'Good luck mum. I love you.' Jaimee said, closing the car door and looking at Peter. 'I'll look after these two for as long as you need me to. Keep me updated though yeah?'

'Of course. Oh and let everyone else know won't you?' Peter said, clearly nervous.

'Dad, calm down. This is a special day for you both. Enjoy it.' Jaimee smiled.

Jaimee, Simon and Lila watch as Peter drives away from the house.

'Right you two, looks like you're gonna have to come into work with me.' Jaimee said.

'Yay! Yay! Yay!' Lila squealed, clapping her hands together.

'Aww are you gonna charm the clients for mum eh? We'll make her proud won't we?' Jaimee cooed over her sister.

'What can I do?' Simon asked.

'Have you got some homework?'

'Yeah but school's cancelled today. There was a break in last night.'

'What's the world coming to when not even a school is safe from criminals? Right well I still want you doing your homework.'

'But-.' Simon protested.

'No excuses Si. We're gonna have a little brother very soon and we need to set a good example don't we?' Jaimee said.

'Yeah, I suppose so.' Simon agreed.

'Good lad. As soon as you've done your homework, you can do whatever you want I promise.'

Jaimee grabs her bag from the hallway before shutting the front door. She takes hold of Lila's hand, guiding her across the road and Simon follows them.

'Where's Matt?' Lila asked innocently.

'He's gone on a long holiday sweetheart.' Jaimee answered.

'How long?'

'Very, very long.' Jaimee said sadly before cheering up and looking at Lila's hair in wonky bunches. 'Look at the way daddy's done your hair, he's silly isn't he? Maybe Auntie Michelle could sort it for you, would you like that?'

'Yeah!' Lila exclaimed.

'I thought you'd say that.'

Jaimee, Lila and Simon enter the factory and go into the office where Michelle and Rob are working.

'Good morning everyone!' Jaimee said with a grin on her face.

'Look at you with your little fan club following you round.' Michelle laughed.

'The school's been closed due to a break in and that's not all.' Jaimee replied.

'No?' Rob asked, a little confused.

'Mum's gone into labour. Peter's taking her to the hospital as we speak so I'm looking after these two.'

'Aww that's amazing!' Michelle exclaimed, pleased for her best friend.

'Another boy to add to the family eh Si? You and your dad are outvoted most of the time aren't you?' Rob said, chuckling.

'Yeah too right.'

'Right Mr, you go and sit at the table in the kitchen area and I'll grab you a drink in a minute.' Jaimee said.

Simon leaves the office obediently.

'Auntie Michelle, can you do my hair?' Lila asked sweetly.

'Well of course I can. They're very pretty ribbons.' Michelle said, pulling Lila onto her knee.

'Daddy did it wrong.' Lila said, shaking her head.

'Men eh?' Michelle rolled her eyes, laughing.

'Coffee anyone?' Jaimee offered.

'I'd love one.' Michelle replied.

'Me too. Want a hand?' Rob asked.

'No I'm good.'

'Look at you, our very own superwoman.' Rob grinned.

'It's what family's do.' Jaimee said, leaving the room.

'It's her way of coping more like.' Michelle muttered, still concerned for Jaimee.

Outside the office, the factory girls, Sean and Kirk are messing around, singing to the radio as they work. Jaimee claps her hands, trying to get the workers attention.

'Alright ladies, Sean, Kirk, listen up! As of this morning my mum is officially in labour. Obviously nothing will happen for a while yet so it's no excuse to slack off. I want you working just as hard as you normally do and I promise I'll let you know as soon as I hear anything.' Jaimee explained.

At the hospital, Peter helps Carla to the main desk on the maternity ward, his arm wrapped round her.

'My wife's in labour.' Peter said to the nurse.

'Name please?' The nurse asked.

'Carla Barlow.' Carla muttered in discomfort.

'Ok, if you'd like to sit in this chair for me-.' The nurse said, offering Carla a wheelchair.

'I'm not a cripple.'

'Most women find it difficult to walk when in labour.'

'Don't be difficult love.' Peter said, helping Carla into the chair.

'That's it, now let's get you into a nice, cosy room shall we?' The nurse suggested.

'There's nothing cosy about this, no matter what the bloody room looks like.' Carla snapped.

'Sorry about this.'

'Don't apologise for me! Arghhhh! This is all your fault!' Carla shouted as she experienced another contraction.

'Don't worry we get women saying things like this all the time. It's all part of the job.' The nurse reassured Peter.

The nurse pushes Carla down the corridor and into a private room. She and Peter help Carla onto the bed and the nurse looks at her notes.

'So I see you're having a little boy? Do you have a nice name picked out?' The nurse asked.

'Joshua Robert.' Peter replied.

'Oh how lovely! I probably shouldn't say this but it's nice to hear a normal name for a change. I tell you, some of the names people come up with nowadays!' The nurse said to Peter.

'Tell me about it.' Peter replied.

'Do you have any other children Carla?' The nurse questioned.

'Three. Well, two biological daughters and a stepson but I treat him like my own.' Carla explained.

'Wow you'll be very busy when this little one comes along.'

Carla doesn't respond and Peter is clearly concerned by his wife's condition.

'Are you sure she's ok Nurse? She seems very pale.' Peter asked, worried.

'If you were going through this pain then you'd be pale too!' Carla snapped again.

'Please try not to worry Mr Barlow...'

'Peter, please.'

'There's nothing to worry about Peter. I can assure you I'll do my very best to deliver your son as safely and quickly as possible and Carla will be just fine.' The nurse smiled.

'Thanks. And I'm sorry, it's just I missed my daughter's birth so I don't know if this is normal or not.' Peter explained.

'Oh that's a shame.'

'There was a power cut and I couldn't get to the hospital so my oldest daughter had to deliver her.' Carla said.

The nurse suddenly looks shocked, much to Peter's amusement.

'We don't do things by half in this family.' Peter chuckled.

A couple of hours later, back at Underworld, Jaimee, Michelle, Rob and Lila are in the office. Simon enters, carrying his school bag.

'Have you done your homework?' Jaimee asked.

'Yeah, only had maths and that's easy.' Simon shrugged, putting his bag by Jaimee's desk.

'Ooh you little brainbox you! Well it's almost time for the cake run so why don't you go and take everyone's orders and get some cash off Hayley. You can take Lila with you.' Jaimee said.

'Cool.' Simon said, taking his little sister's hand.

'Be careful of the roads though.' Jaimee warned.

'I'm fourteen.' Simon rolled his eyes.

'Ok, ok I get it. I'm fussing.' Jaimee giggled.

Before Jaimee has a chance to leave, Jaimee's phone rings. Everyone looks expectantly at the phone.

'Is that dad?' Simon asked.

'No. Go on, those girls don't like being kept waiting.' Jaimee said, glancing at the screen.

Simon and Lila leave the factory and Jaimee accepts the call.

'Hi.' Jaimee said.

'I couldn't sleep. I needed to hear your voice.' Matt replied.

'I miss you.' Jaimee sighed, receiving sympathetic glances from Michelle and Rob.

'I miss you too.'

'Please come back to me Matt? Please?' Jaimee begged.

'This is my life now sweetheart.' Matt replied.

'So this is it for us then?'

'Of course not.'

'Well how's it gonna work with you being half way round the world?'

'People have long distance relationships all the time.'

'So we'll have a Skype marriage yeah?' Jaimee asked, moodily.

'If that's what it takes.' Matt said.

'I've got to go. I'm trying to keep the line free.' Jaimee replied, hanging up.

'Are you alright?' Michelle asked, concerned.

'I'll survive. I always do.' Jaimee smiled.

Back at the hospital, Carla is in the last stages of labour; she is in huge amounts of pain and Peter is holding her hand tightly.

'I can't do this anymore.' Carla moaned, tears filling her eyes.

'You can.' Peter said reassuringly.

'It hurts so much. Aarghhh!' Carla screamed as another contraction hit her.

'You're amazing Carla. You're doing brilliantly.' Peter encouraged his wife.

'Nearly there now Carla. One more big push for me.' The nurse said.

'Aarrghhhh!' Carla screamed.

Suddenly a baby's cry can be heard and both Carla and Peter beam with happiness as the nurse shows them their baby.

'Congratulations you have a healthy baby boy!' The nurse announced.

'You did it sweetheart! I knew you could do it.' Peter said happily, kissing Carla on the top of her head.

'Here you go, mummy and daddy's first cuddle with baby.' The nurse said, lying the baby on Carla.

'He's so perfect.' Carla whispered.

'Four beautiful, healthy kids. How did Peter Barlow and Carla Connor get so lucky eh?' Peter said.

'Welcome to the world Joshua Robert Barlow.'


	49. Chapter 49

_**Thanks for the views :-) Please review! Enjoy xx**_

* * *

A while later and Jaimee has just come off the phone. Michelle and Rob come back into the office having just checked on the workers.

'You two just missed the best phone call ever.' Jaimee said happily.

'What?' Rob asked.

'Baby Joshua was born twenty minutes ago weighing a healthy 8 pounds.'

'Ahh fantastic! How's your mum doing?' Michelle questioned, smiling.

'Everyone's fine. Peter sounded so happy, bless him.' Jaimee replied.

'Has Carla had the baby yet?' Simon asked, bringing Lila into the office.

'She has indeed. Our little brother arrived twenty minutes ago.' Carla told him.

'I'm a big sister now?' Lila asked excitedly.

'You certainly are.' Jaimee grinned.

'Can we go and see them?' Simon questioned.

'I think they're bringing him home this evening so we'll go and visit them as soon as we finish here ok?' Jaimee said.

'Can we get them a present?'

'That'd be lovely. I would take you into town myself but Mr Austin is due in 10 minutes.'

'I'll take them. As long as you'll be ok in the meeting?' Rob said.

'Course I will. We make an ace team don't we Chelle?' Jaimee said.

'Can't go far wrong with brilliant business brains like ours.' Michelle replied.

'Ok well I'll be on my mobile if you need me.' Rob said, putting on his jacket.

'We won't. Have fun.' Jaimee waved.

'Come on pal.' Rob said to Simon before taking hold of Lila's hand. 'Make sure you keep hold of my hand ok princess?'

'He's a big softie is my Uncle Rob.' Jaimee smiled, watching him leave with the kids.

'When he wants to be.'

'He's got a massive soft spot for you.'

'And I'm sure he'll make a very good boyfriend but I love Steve and nothing will change that. I'm lucky he's given me another chance after the way I behaved.'

Over at the hospital, Peter and Carla are cuddled up on the her bed, cradling their newborn son.

'I can't believe I've got a little boy.' Carla gasped, not taking her eyes off her baby son.

'I'm so proud of you.' Peter gushed, kissing her on the cheek.

'It was worth all of the pain and discomfort to see his little face.' Carla replied.

'He's got your eyes.'

'My boy's gonna be a little heartbreaker that's for sure.' Carla giggled.

'Hey, Jaimee's made up for us and she said to tell you she loves you.' Peter told her.

'Bless her.' Carla said before turning her attention back to her little boy. 'Jaimee's your big sister, little man. She's a brilliant girl, a bit wild and crazy but she's got the biggest heart of anyone you'll ever know. You'll never be in trouble when she's around. She'll help me and your daddy protect you from whatever life throws at you.'

'You're a very lucky boy. Two big sisters and a big brother all looking out for you.' Peter added.

'I really, really love you.' Carla said, looking at Peter.

'I love you too.' Peter replied, kissing Carla on the lips.

A short while later, back in the Underworld office, Michelle and Jaimee are sat at their desks.

'Well that went well.' Michelle said, pleased with their achievements.

'Yeah, another deal in the bag.' Jaimee replied.

'You're a complete natural at this.'

'Well with a smile like this, who could possibly resist?' Jaimee said, flashing her a cheesy grin.

'I tell you, you could get away with anything with that cheeky grin.' Michelle chuckled.

'Do you fancy a night out tonight? I know mum won't be up to coming out but there's nothing stopping us wetting the baby's head is there?' Jaimee asked.

'Sounds good. I haven't been out in town for a while.'

'Me neither. Married life certainly tamed me.' Jaimee sighed, moving her wedding ring round her finger.

'So will that wedding ring be staying on your finger tonight?' Michelle questioned.

'Course it will. I'm not divorced.'

'It's not gonna be easy having your husband the other side of the world.'

'I know but I still love him. I'll be a good girl, don't worry.' Jaimee smiled.

'I honestly thought you and Matt would be together forever, you know? A house all of your own and a couple of kids, maybe a dog.' Michelle explained.

'Kids? No way.' Jaimee refused, stunning Michelle a little.

'But you're great with Simon and Lila.' Michelle replied.

'They're my brother and sister, it's different.'

'You really don't want children?'

'No.'

'Is it because of what happened with Isla?' Michelle asked sensitively.

'I've done the whole mum thing once and when it all went wrong it nearly killed me.' Jaimee said sadly.

'It might not be like that if you were to have another kid.'

'I'd rather not take the risk. I had the chance to be a mother again when Sam knocked me up-.'

'Do you have to put it like that?' Michelle said, rolling her eyes at Jaimee's choice of words.

'Well it's true. I got pregnant and I could have kept the baby and been a mother but instead I had a termination. It's a decision I'm glad I made. Surely that tells you everything you need to know?' Jaimee explained.

'I just worry about you that's all.'

'There's no need. I can get through anything.'

'Doesn't stop you pining for Matt though does it? I know your putting on a brave face Jaimee.'

'It's nothing a good piss-up with my best mate won't cure.' Jaimee grinned, making Michelle laugh.

Later that day, Jaimee, Simon and Lila are walking to Carla and Peter's house. Simon is carrying a teddy and a large bunch of flowers.

'Do you think we got good presents?' Simon asked.

'Yeah they're ace mate. Josh is gonna love his teddy and mum loves a good bunch of flowers.' Jaimee reassured him.

Jaimee knocks on the front door and Peter answers with a beaming smile on his face.

'Hi! Aww look at the smile on your face!' Jaimee exclaimed.

'It's been an incredible day.'

'Congratulations.' Jaimee said, hugging Peter.

'Thanks. So, did you have a good day with Jaimee yeah?' Peter asked Simon.

'Brilliant. We did the cake run and then Rob took us shopping to get these.' Simon replied.

'Oh wow sounds like you've been having fun.'

'I made sure he did his homework first.'

'That's what I like to hear. Come on then, your mum's dying to see you all.' Peter said, ushering them inside.

They all go into the living room where Carla is sat on the sofa, holding a sleeping Joshua.

'Mummy!' Lila exclaimed, rushing over to Carla.

'Hey princess. Meet your baby brother.'

Carla shows Lila her brother and Lila gently kisses him on the cheek, making everyone smile.

'Good girl. Here Si, what do you reckon to your brother eh?' Carla asked.

'He's so cute. We got this for him.' Simon replied, putting the teddy on the sofa.

'Oh darlin', that's lovely.' Carla said, touched by the gifts.

'And these are for you.' Simon added, presenting her the flowers.

'Aren't I a lucky lady today eh?' Carla said, smelling the flowers.

'I'll put them in some water for you love.'

Peter takes the bunch of flowers from Simon and goes into the kitchen. Carla notices Jaimee stood in the doorway, looking a little tearful,

'Alright Jay?' Carla asked.

'Yeah, sorry it's just a bit overwhelming.'

'You're telling me. I've been crying all day; honestly you kids have turned me into a proper softie.'

Jaimee sits down on the sofa next to her mother and looks at her baby brother.

'Oh mum, he's gorgeous.' Jaimee said softly, resting her head on her mother's shoulder.

A couple of hours later and the three youngest children are all in bed.

'He's a good baby isn't he? We haven't heard a peep out of him since you put him down.' Jaimee said as they settled down in front of the telly.

'I'm sure he'll start screaming as soon as we get into bed. It's what Lila was like.' Peter replied.

'I'm glad he's being quiet anyway, it gives us a chance to talk to you.' Carla added.

'Have I done something wrong?' Jaimee asked, worried.

'Of course not. We've just been a bit worried about you that's all.'

'There's no need. I'm a grown woman now.'

'Doesn't stop you being my little girl. Even when your 50 I'll still worry about you.'

'I'm ok, really I am.' Jaimee reassured them.

'Your heart's broken.' Carla said, feeling sad for her daughter.

'Nobody ever said marriage was easy. This is just something we've got to go through.'

'For how long though? I mean, can you really cope with your husband being the other side of the world for the next 40 or 50 years?' Carla asked.

'No I don't think I can but fingers crossed he'll see sense and come home soon.'

'Well I hope he does darlin'.'

'Right you two better get some rest before Josh wakes up. I'm off out with Chelle tonight but I'll pop round to see you again tomorrow. Call me if you need anything.' Jaimee said, kissing her mother on the cheek.

'Thank you. Have a good night.' Carla replied.

'I will.' Jaimee smiled, dropping a kiss onto Peter's cheek.

'Don't get too drunk.' Peter warned, although he had a smile on his face.

'Can't promise that I'm afraid. See ya!' Jaimee giggled, leaving the house.


	50. Chapter 50

_**Thanks for the views and reviews, really appreciate it :-) A fun chapter for you now which I hope you enjoy! Please keep the reviews coming, love reading them :-) x**_

* * *

A couple of months had passed and it was the night of Carla's hen night. The blessing wasn't for another two months but Carla was desperate for a night out so they decided to bring it forward.

Jaimee is stood at the bar in the Rovers, dressed up for their night out. Carla enters and everyone looks at her in disbelief; she was wearing a dark purple short party dress and heels and her hair and make-up was done to perfection.

'Wow look at you, you look amazing mum!' Jaimee exclaimed upon her mum's arrival.

'Thanks love, so do you.' Carla said, returning the compliment.

'Here you are mum, first glass of red in 9 months.' Jaimee said, handing her mum a large glass of red wine.

'Oh my god, I've missed that.' Carla sighed, sipping her drink.

'Well there's plenty more where that came from. We're getting seriously messy tonight.' Jaimee grinned.

'Where's Chelle?'

'In the toilet, Beth's throwing up already.' Jaimee said, rolling her eyes in amusement.

'Sounds like someone will be suffering tomorrow.' Carla giggled.

'She's been here since half 6, talk about starting early.'

Jaimee's mobile rings and Matt's name flashes up on the screen. Jaimee quickly rejects it.

'Is that husband of yours in the doghouse?' Carla asked.

'No, I just can't be dealing with hearing his voice right now.'

'You need to stay in contact if your marriage is gonna last.' Carla said.

'I know but we'll only end up arguing and I don't want anything ruining tonight. It's all about you tonight mum.' Jaimee said, painting a smile on her face for the sake of her mother.

'And I am ready to drink, dance and laugh all night with my girls.' Carla smiled back.

'Glad to hear it.'

Michelle and Beth emerge from the toilets and Carla and Jaimee immediately laugh at Beth's pale complexion and messy hair.

'Oh here she is, alright Beth? How you feeling?' Jaimee asked.

'I think that burger I had earlier was past it's sell by date.' Beth said.

'So it wasn't because of the tequila shots you've been downing since you walked through the door?' Jaimee smirked.

'I'm going home for a lie down.'

'I'll walk you back.' Michelle said, linking arms with Beth and guiding her out of the pub.

'One girl bites the dust.' Carla said.

'Ahh but luckily we have back up in the form of Julie, Fiz, Sally, Seany-boy and Izzy.' Jaimee replied, seeing her work mates walk through the door.

'Hiya sorry we're late.' Fiz said.

'No worries. Did you see Beth on your way in?' Jaimee asked.

'Yeah she looks a right state.' Izzy gasped in amusement.

'Well first round's on me so are you all having your usual?' Jaimee asked.

'Yeah.' Fiz and Izzy said in unison.

'Cheers babes!' Sean exclaimed.

'But the question is, are any of you gonna be daring enough to do tequila shots with me?' Jaimee questioned mischievously.

'I will.' Sean immediately replied.

'And me.' Izzy added.

'Mum?' Jaimee asked.

'Ooh go on then, let's make this a night to remember.'

'I don't think any of us will remember a thing in the morning.'

'That sounds pretty good to me.'

'You're the best.' Jaimee said excitedly, wrapping her arms round her mother and hugging her tightly.

A couple of hours later and they are all at a club in the city centre. Julie and Jaimee are at the bar while Carla is on the dance floor dancing with the others.

'She looks fab doesn't she?' Julie said, watching Carla enjoying herself.

'Amazing. You wouldn't think she'd given birth two months ago would you?' Jaimee agreed.

'She's a fantastic mother and that's not something I ever thought I'd say.'

'I think it took her by surprise too.'

'I'm just pleased she's patched things up with Peter.' Julie said; she'd become much closer to Carla since Jaimee arrived.

'Me too. It was so hard to hate him.' Jaimee said.

'It must have been awful for him missing your big day.'

'I really, really wish he'd been there. It was the best day of my life and my dad wasn't there.' Jaimee said sadly.

'How are things between you and Matt?' Julie asked.

'Terrible if I'm completely honest with you.' Jaimee shrugged.

'Oh love, I'm sorry to hear that.'

'We get so angry with each other when we talk over the phone. He brags about his life over there and talks about my life as if its rubbish. I haven't spoken to him since yesterday morning. We had a huge row Julie, he said some nasty things.' Jaimee explained.

'I'm sure he didn't mean them.'

'I know he didn't but when he brings up things from my past, it's like I don't recognise him. He's not a bully or a horrible person, he's my husband and I love him.' Jaimee said before looking over at the dance floor. 'And I tell you something, being in a club full of fit blokes really isn't helping either.'

'Stay strong darling. Everything will work out the way it's supposed to.'

'Talking of fit men, looks like one is chatting up my mum as we speak. I better swoop in and rescue her.' Jaimee said, changing the subject to the muscular man on the dance floor.

'I'll grab a drink and then I'll join you.' Julie said as Jaimee hopped off her seat.

On the dance floor, the muscular man that Jaimee had noticed was doing his best to chat Carla up although she clearly wasn't interested.

'Believe me sweetheart, I come with a hell of a lot of baggage.'

'I think I can look past that on account of your gorgeous face.' The man smiled.

'Four kids, the youngest was born two months ago.' Carla replied.

'Who says we have to play happy families?' The man shrugged.

'No one because in case you haven't noticed, this is my hen night.' Carla said, gesturing towards the tiara on top of her head.

'Well you know what they say, last night of freedom and all that.'

'That's where you're wrong darlin', I'm already happily married.' Carla said, pointing to her wedding ring.

'What?' The man asked, confused.

'It's a wedding blessing is what she means.' Jaimee said, joining them on the dance floor.

'Tell your sister to come and have a drink with me.' The man said to Jaimee.

'My sister?' Jaimee repeated.

'Yeah.'

'Oh sweetheart she's not my sister, she's my mother.' Jaimee laughed.

'No way!' The man exclaimed.

'Told you I came with a lot of baggage didn't I?' Carla grinned.

'Well you're just as beautiful. Can I get you a drink?' The man asked.

Jaimee holds up her hand to reveal her wedding ring.

'All the best ones are taken. What about her?' The man questioned, looking at Michelle who is now dancing with Carla and Jaimee.

'You'll have a long wait babe. She's got a fella and there's another bloke that fancies her. You haven't got a hope in hell of pulling her.' Jaimee said.

Michelle giggled although she couldn't hear the conversation and the man sighed unhappily, looking at the three women.

'On your bike sunshine.' Jaimee said, making the other girls erupt into fits of laughter as he walked away.

'Well that was certainly an ego boost. I've never been mistaken for your sister before.' Carla laughed.

'I don't think I've ever met such a desperate bloke.' Jaimee replied.

'Did you see him though? Talk about gorgeous.' Carla asked, watching the man walk away.

'Mmm, and turning him down was the hardest thing I've had to do.' Jaimee sighed.

'Well you did well. I'm proud of you.'

Much later that night, the group were making their way home. Jaimee and Michelle were leading the way, Jaimee holding up a very drunk Carla as the other girls and Sean trailed behind, also a bit tipsy.

'Who's idea was it to walk back?' Carla moaned.

'We haven't got much choice. You spent all the cash on drinks.' Michelle replied.

'There must be some left.' Carla muttered.

'Not a penny, which is the reason you can't walk straight.' Jaimee said.

'I'm fine.' Carla said confidently.

Jaimee lets go off Carla, who tries to walk but struggles. Jaimee takes hold of her again to stop her falling.

'And anyway I don't know why you're complaining, I'm the one having to hold you up. I don't think I've ever been the most sober one on a night out.' Jaimee said.

'First time for anything.' Carla replied.

'Everything.' Jaimee corrected her.

'Yeah that's what I meant.' Carla slurred.

There is silence for a while before a huge smile appears on Carla's face.

'Awww!' Carla squealed, making Jaimee and Michelle jump.

'What?' Michelle asked.

'I'm getting married.' Carla said.

'Have you only just realised? Bloody hell mum, talk about baby brain.' Jaimee chuckled.

'Oh and my lovely Lila and Josh. Ahh bless em, I can't wait to cuddle them.'

'You're not going near them tonight. You need a big glass of water and your bed. Tell you what, I feel sorry for Peter having to share a bed with you tonight.' Jaimee said, rolling her eyes.

'He's never complained before.' Carla smirked mischievously.

'Alright mum, too much info.' Jaimee squirmed.

'I'M GETTING MARRIED IN THE MORNING! GOING TO THE CHURCH AND I'M GONNA GET MARRIED!' Carla sang loudly before stopping and laughing. 'Actually I'm getting married in July-.'

'August.' Michelle corrected her, amused at her friend's drunken state.

'Exactly.' Carla nodded, too drunk to realise her mistake before starting to sing loudly again. 'I'M GETTING MARRIED IN AUGUST! GOING TO THE CHURCH AND I'M GONNA GET MARRIED!'

'Shut up, you'll wake the neighbours.' Jaimee warned.

'I can see why you like getting hammered so much now. It's a right laugh.' Carla giggled. 'ANYONE WANNA COME TO MINE FOR SHOTS?!'

'Sshh!' Jaimee said.

'I need to take a video of this!' Izzy laughed, taking her phone from her handbag.

'KEBAB!' Carla shouted.

'You're not having a kebab.' 'Mum, walk please.'

'I want to sit down.' Carla said.

'Fine, sit there for a bit while I have a fag.' Jaimee let go of her mum, letting her sit on the bench opposite the Rovers.

'Will you be alright with her?' Izzy asked.

'Yeah no worries. You get yourselves off home. I'll see you Monday.' Jaimee nodded, prompting Izzy to go home.

'Night.' Julie, Sally, Fiz and Sean called over their shoulders in unison.

'BYE! LOTS OF LOVE!' Carla screamed after them.

'Stop shouting. You'll be public enemy number one in the morning.' Jaimee said as she and Michelle laughed.

'I'll take her back. I'll give you a text in the morning about going for lunch.' Michelle said, helping Carla up.

'Ace. See you later mum.' Jaimee grinned.

'Bye angel! Aww you're the best!' Carla shouted as Michelle helped her in the direction of the house she shares with Peter, waving excitedly at her eldest daughter.

Jaimee lights a cigarette and takes a couple of drags before checking her mobile; 6 missed calls from Matt. Jaimee sighs loudly and takes another long drag of her cigarette before throwing her phone back in her bag.


	51. Chapter 51

_**Thanks for the views and reviews on the last chapter, I'm pleased your enjoying it :-) Here's the next chapter and the one after this should also be up very soon. Enjoy and please keep the feedback coming x**_

* * *

Michelle and Carla reach the house and Michelle slowly lets go of Carla who amazingly manages to remain upright, although she is swaying slightly.

'Where's your key?' Michelle asked, searching Carla's bag.

'Ooh Chelle, anyone would think you fancied me.' Carla giggled as Michelle placed her hands round her waist, steadying her friend.

'Behave!' Michelle warned, although she couldn't help but smirk at her friend propped up against the wall.

'I'm only having a laugh.'

'Well I'll be reminding you of this when we go for lunch tomorrow and we'll see who's laughing then.' Michelle giggled.

Michelle opens the front door and guides Carla into the hallway, desperately trying to keep her from waking the young children.

'HONEY I'M HOME!' Carla shouted as she entered the house.

'Shut up you! You'll wake the kids.' Michelle said, helping Carla out of her jacket.

'They'd love to come and have a little dance with their cool mum.' Carla replied.

'Cool? When have you ever used the word cool?' Michelle asked.

'Since now.'

'What's all the noise?' Peter asked, coming out of the living room.

'Here he is, god you're so gorgeous!' Carla gasped, draping herself over Peter.

'What's she been drinking?' Peter chuckled.

'I think it'll take less time listing what she hasn't drunk.' Michelle replied, rolling her eyes in amusement.

'Looks like we're in for quite a night then eh?' Peter said.

'Ooh yeah.' Carla replied flirtatiously.

'You can get those mucky thoughts out of your head. You're in no fit state for anything other than sleep.' Peter said, unable to contain his laughter.

'I'm alright.' Carla mumbled, staggering into the living room and slouching on the sofa.

'Sorry, we did try keeping an eye on her.' Michelle apologised.

'It's not a problem. It's her first night out since getting pregnant so it was bound to affect her.' Peter replied.

'Will it be alright if I get home now?'

'Yeah course. Thanks for bringing her home.'

'See ya.' Michelle said, opening the door.

'LOVE YOU!' Carla shouted from the living room.

'Love you too.' Michelle called as she left the house.

Peter walks back into the living room, highly amused by Carla's drunken state; he'd not seen her like this before and he had to admit her childish behaviour was quite cute.

'Stop shouting and calm down.' Peter smirked, sitting down beside Carla.

'Ooh I love it when you're serious.' Carla flirted.

'I'll get you a glass of water.' Peter said.

Peter attempts to stand up but Carla shifts herself onto his lap before he can move, so she is facing him.

'What are you doing?' Peter asked.

'What does it look like? I don't want water Peter, I want you.' Carla said seductively, kissing her husband passionately.

The next day, Jaimee is in the living room getting ready to go out for lunch. She retrieves her mobile from her handbag when she gets a text:

_**Please text or call me. Haven't heard from you in a while and I'm worried. I love you. Matt xxx**_

Sighing heavily, Jaimee quickly types a reply:

_**Love you too xxx**_

Jaimee puts her phone back in her handbag as Jake enters the living room.

'Morning babe.' Jake said, greeting his friend with a peck on the cheek.

'Hiya you ok?' Jaimee asked.

'Not bad, you?'

'Yeah pretty good. I'm meeting mum and Michelle in the Cafe for lunch. We were gonna go to the Rovers instead but apparently mum kept gagging on the smell of the booze.' Jaimee explained, giggling at the thought of her mother's hangover.

'She's suffering today then?' Jake laughed.

'Oh yeah I should think so. You should have seen her, she was hilarious! I've never seen her so hammered before.'

'Bless her, as long as she had a good time that's all that matters.' 'Hey, Matt called the house phone last night and he said he hadn't heard from you all day. He sounded worried Jay.' Jake explained, clearly also concerned for her.

'It's fine. I text him this morning and it's all sorted.' Jaimee reassured him.

'You sure?'

'Positive. Anyway I better go; I'm running late as it is.'

'See ya.' Jake called after Jaimee as she left the house.

Over at the Cafe, Jaimee enters the building as is amused upon seeing Carla slumped over with her head on one of the tables, clearly hungover. Jaimee creeps over to her mother with a mischievous look on her face.

'Morning!' Jaimee shouted in her mother's ear.

'Oh god Jaimee! Did you have to do that?' Carla moaned, startled by her daughter.

Michelle watches from the counter where she is ordering their coffees and she too is unable to stop herself from laughing.

'Sorry I couldn't resist. How's your head?' Jaimee asked, sitting down opposite her mother.

'Terrible. Why did you let me drink so much?'

'Like you would have let me try and tell you to stop.'

'Well it won't be happening again.'

'You said you had a laugh last night.' Jaimee said.

'Yeah Michelle's just been telling me about my antics.'

'You were hilarious! Honestly I'm surprised the neighbours are still speaking to you.' Jaimee enthused.

'Erghh don't remind me.' Carla groaned, rubbing the sides of her head in pain.

'And this is the funniest bit Jay, when I took her home she tried to make out that I fancied her.' Michelle told Jaimee, sitting down beside her.

'No way! Oh my god mum, you seriously need to come out with us more often. Last night was amazing!' Jaimee said excitedly.

'There's no way I'm drinking again.' Carla said.

'I'll remind you of that next weekend when you're ordering a glass of red from the pub yeah?' Jaimee smirked.

'Please do.' Carla said, making the other two women laugh.

There is silence for a while as Sylvia places their mugs of coffee on the table and they each take a sip.

'Do you think you two could get away from work on Friday?' Carla asked, changing the subject.

'Well you're the boss so if you say we can then sure.' Michelle reminded her.

'I think it's time we went dress shopping.' Carla said.

'Ahh wicked. Yeah I'm definitely up for that.' Jaimee said happily.

'Good.'

'So what's the latest with you and Matt?' Michelle questioned.

'I'm starting to think that it's coming to an end. I still love him as much as I did on our wedding day but how can it possibly work? He said he's coming back at Christmas but that's half a year away.' Jaimee explained.

'You need to fight for your marriage.' Michelle said.

'I'm trying but I'm getting so sick of our rows. It makes me feel like such a failure.' Jaimee sighed.

'Oh Jaimee...' Carla gasped, the reality of her daughter's troubles making her forget her hangover for a few moments.

'I know that I've made a lot of bad decisions in my life and I've broken a hell of a lot of rules but when I married Matt I was so happy and so proud. It was like I'd finally done something right.' Jaimee said sadly.

'Now you listen to me young lady, you're wild, crazy and you've got a big gob on you but you're also sweet and funny and beautiful and you all those things mean you're not a failure.' Carla reassured her eldest daughter, squeezing her hand for support.

'But-.' Jaimee said, but Carla soon interrupted.

'Not buts Jay. Your mum's always right.' Carla said, winking at Jaimee.


	52. Chapter 52

_**Thanks for the views and reviews! Glad you liked drunk Carla :-) Anyway, this chapter is a complete contrast to the last two and there's some BIG drama ahead so please read and review :-) x**_

* * *

A few days later, Jaimee is alone in the Underworld office; Michelle is waiting in the Rovers for her and Carla, Rob had gone to a meeting and the factory girls were at the pub for lunch. Jaimee's phone rings and she answers it.

'Hi.' Jaimee said, a little sadness in her voice.

'Hi sweetheart, you ok?' Matt asked.

'Fine, you?'

'Yeah great. This job is amazing and it's 30 degrees here today.' Matt enthused before pausing. 'Sorry I shouldn't be saying all that.'

'No I'm glad you're happy.' Jaimee said, trying her best to share his enthusiasm.

'How's your mum and the baby?' Matt questioned.

'They're really well thanks.'

'And is everything on track for the blessing?'

'Yeah, we're going dress shopping in a bit and she had her hen night last weekend.'

'Did you have a good time?'

'Yeah.'

'I've been worried about you.'

'Why? We've been texting all week.'

'But every time I've called, you wouldn't pick up.'

'Look, the reason I phoned was because this guy tried it on with me during the hen night-.' Jaimee said.

'Oh my god, are you ok?' Matt asked, worried.

'Yeah, I turned him down and he backed off straight away. I haven't even looked at another bloke since you left and I just wanted to make sure you were the same.'

'I can assure you I've not looked at any blokes.'

'I'm being serious Matt. I'm willing to stay faithful to you but if you're over there hanging out with a load of girls then you need to tell me. I need to know you're still committed.' Jaimee said.

'I love you Jaimee, no-one else. All I've done since being here is work and then go to the beach, alone I might add. I promise I'm with you 100%. In fact I've decided to take a couple of weeks off in December so I can come back and be with you for Christmas.' Matt reassured his wife.

'That's months away.' Jaimee groaned.

'It'll fly by princess.'

'I've got to go. I love you.'

'I love you too.'

Jaimee hangs up and immediately gets another call. When she sees her mum's name flash up on the screen, she answers it:

'Alright?' Jaimee greeted her.

'Jay love, I'm running a bit late. Lila had a proper tantrum at nursery today so I had to wait while she calmed down and then the supermarket was an absolute nightmare. I think Chelle's in the Rovers though.' Carla explained, sounding a little flustered.

'No worries. We'll have a quick drink in there while we wait for you. See you in a bit.' Jaimee said, hanging up.

An hour or so later, Michelle and Jaimee are sat in one of the booths at the Rovers.

'Your mum's taking her time.' Michelle said, checking her watch.

'She likes to be fashionably late doesn't she?' Jaimee smiled.

'Yeah tell me about it. I'm gonna need another drink if she doesn't hurry up.'

Suddenly a masked man storms into the Rovers, stunning everyone; he is armed with a gun.

'Everybody down!' The man bellowed, turning round in a circle, pointing the gun at the locals.

Everyone apart from Jaimee does as he says. Jaimee stands up and walks closer to him, desperate to protect her friends.

'Down!' The man repeated.

'Go on then, pull the trigger.' Jaimee dared him.

'Jaimee!' Michelle shouted, feeling sick with worry.

'It's alright he won't do it.' Jaimee replied, not taking her eyes off the man. 'Will ya?'

'Open the till now!' The man demanded, pointing the gun directly at a scared Stella.

'Stella, get in the back.' Jaimee ordered before looking at Sean, Tina and Gloria who are also cowering behind the behind. 'Go! And you lot too. Go on, don't just stand there. Go!'

'Look what you're doing. You come barging in here thinking you can take whatever you want and it doesn't matter who you hurt along the way. These are my friends and I won't have you cause them any harm.' Jaimee said, sounding confident, although her whole body was shaking with fear.

'Give me the cash now!' The man shouted, getting increasingly angry.

'No.' Jaimee replied bluntly.

'Jaimee, just do it.' Michelle said in desperation.

'I said no.' Jaimee repeated.

'I don't think I've ever known this place to be so quiet-.' Carla giggled, walking into the pub.

Carla looks up from her phone and is stunned into silence when she sees the scene unfolding before her. She looks at Jaimee with tears in her eyes but is unable to speak any words.

'Mum get out.' Jaimee said.

'Only if you come with me.' Carla replied.

'For god sake mum, get out! GO! Go on, get out!' Jaimee shouted, desperate for her mother to remain unhurt and eventually a scared Carla obeys her orders.

'You want to hurt her; you have to get through me first.' Jaimee said, standing in front of Michelle so the gun is almost touching her skin.

Carla is stood outside the Rovers, not knowing what to do. She takes her phone out of her bag and is about to dial 999 when the sound of a gunshot startles her.

'No!' Carla shouted, rushing into the pub.

Carla is horrified to enter the pub and see Jaimee's lifeless body on the floor, blood seeping from her stomach. Michelle quickly takes charge and puts pressure on Jaimee's wound to try and stop the bleeding. The locals are gathered round her, frantic with worry.

'JAIMEE!' Carla screamed, rushing to her daughter's side and taking her hand before looking at the locals. 'Someone call an ambulance now!'

Stella goes into the back room of the Rovers to phone for help, clearly traumatized by the events that had just unfolded.

'Jaimee sweetheart, it's mum. Can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me.' Carla said, worried when Jaimee remains lifeless. 'She's not doing anything.'

Michelle looks at Carla sympathetically before turning her attention back to Jaimee.

'Please darlin', you don't have to open your eyes or speak but please squeeze my hand.' Carla begged tearfully before looking up at Julie. 'Go and get Peter.'

Julie runs out of the pub and sees Peter running round the corner near the bookies.

'What the hell was that? Sounded like a gunshot, did you hear it?' Peter asked.

'It's Jaimee.' Julie replied.

Peter rushes into the pub and is devastated to see the scene before him. He crouches down beside Jaimee, clearly worried about her injuries.

'No...Jay love, its dad here. Your gonna be ok, you understand? Help is on its way and you'll be fine. Keep fighting for us.' Peter said, gripping Jaimee's free hand.

Ten minutes of tears and worry pass by in what seems like slow motion before two paramedics arrive with a stretcher. They take Jaimee's information and hook her up to some fluids before putting her onto the stretcher. Peter, Michelle and Carla go to follow them.

'I'm afraid we can only take one of you in the ambulance.' The paramedic said.

'I'll go.' Carla said through her sobs.

'Are you sure?' Peter asked, concerned about his wife's emotional state.

'I'm not leaving her.' Carla said.

'Ok I'll get my dad and Deirdre to look after the kids and I'll follow you to the hospital.' Peter explained, kissing Carla before she leaves the pub.

'How did this even happen? She came in here for a quick drink before going dress shopping with Carla. I don't understand how this could have happened.' Peter questioned as the loud sirens of the ambulance can he heard.

'This bloke came in here trying to rob the place. Jaimee stepped up to protect us all; she told a load of us to go into the back room.' Stella stammered.

'And then the guy turned the gun on me and-.' Michelle said.

'And she took the bullet for you?' Peter asked, interrupting her.

'I'll come down the hospital with you Peter.' Michelle said.

'No you won't.' Peter said angrily.

'Oh come on, this is stupid. She needs as many people there for her as possible.'

'You nearly destroyed my family once and now here you are doing it again.' Peter snapped.

'That's not fair Peter. You were as much to blame for what we did to Carla, and as for Jaimee, I'd have gladly taken that bullet if it meant she was spared. You know how much I love that girl.' Michelle said, tears streaming down her face as she looked at her blood-stained hands.

An hour later, Carla, Peter and Michelle are pacing the corridor of the hospital, anxious for news. They all have tear stained faces and Michelle's hands are still covered in Jaimee's blood. The doctor comes out of Jaimee's hospital room.

'Is she gonna be ok?' Peter asked; they were all desperate to hear some news.

'Jaimee's lost a considerable amount of blood and she has slipped into a coma.' The doctor replied sensitively.

'Coma? Oh no, I'm gonna lose her aren't I? I can't lose her.' Carla said, panicking.

'Mrs Barlow, there is every chance Jaimee will come round. I can promise you we'll do our best for her.' The doctor reassured her.

'If she does come round, will there be any lasting damage?' Peter asked tearfully.

'We can't be sure of that until we've done further tests and we can't do that until she regains consciousness.'

'So it's just a case of waiting?' Peter questioned, frustrated.

'I'm afraid so.' The doctor said sympathetically before walking away.

'Why did she have to try and protect me? I wish that bloke had pulled the bloody trigger sooner so it would have got me instead.' Michelle questioned angrily

'She did it to protect you?' Carla asked, stunned.

'Please don't go off on one Carla. I never asked her to jump in front of me, she just did and before I knew it she was on the ground. I tried to stop the bloke when he ran off but I couldn't. Honestly I don't know why she felt the need to do what she did for me.'

'It doesn't surprise me. She thinks the world of you.' Carla muttered.

'And I feel the same way about her. She's an amazing person and she doesn't deserve this. I promise I'll do everything I can to help you all through this.' Michelle said sincerely.

'You can start by calling Matt. He'll need to fly home as soon as possible. And then you might wanna wash the blood off your hands, it's making me feel queasy.' Carla said.

Michelle nods her head obediently and walks down the corridor. Carla suddenly breaks down in tears again and Peter quickly takes her in his arms.

'Hey come here.' Peter whispered, holding Carla tightly.

'Why her? What did my little girl do so wrong that she deserved this? What if she doesn't make it? I can't cope without her. I just can't.' Carla rambled through her sobs, resting her head on Peter's chest.


	53. Chapter 53

**Thanks for the views and reviews, would love some more though? Hope your all still enjoying it? Anyway here's the next chapter, enjoy and please review :-) x**

* * *

Two days later, Peter, Michelle and Carla are back at the hospital. They'd spent most of their time there since the attack happened but Jaimee was yet to gain consciousness. Carla and Peter are stood outside Jaimee's room, waiting for Michelle to return; she'd left ten minutes before to answer a phone call. Soon Michelle returns and the look on her face tells Carla and Peter that she's not received good news.

'That was Matt on the phone.' Michelle said, making her way over to Carla and Peter.

'Where the hell is he?' Carla asked angrily.

'He's still in Australia.'

'What?'

'He wasn't able to get a flight until tonight. He's in pieces Carla.' Michelle said, trying to calm her friend down.

'Good.' Carla replied bluntly.

'Carla!' Peter said.

'Well he should be here at Jaimee's bedside.'

'He can't help it if the flights were all booked up.' Michelle said.

'He shouldn't even be over there in the first place. He got a job offer; Jaimee didn't wanna go so he should have stayed put.'

'Come on, I know this is a hard time but it must be terrible for him being thousands of miles away.' Peter said, feeling sympathetic towards Matt.

'And it's gonna be even more terrible for him when he finally gets here because believe me I will be having words.' Carla snapped.

'Car-.'

'No! Don't try and tell me I'm over-reacting ok? His wife, my daughter, is lying on what could be her death bed and he's still half way round the bloody world!'

'She's gonna be fine Carla.' Michelle reassured her, putting her arm round her friend.

'So everyone keeps saying.' Carla muttered.

'And they're right.'

'Then why has she been unconscious for two days?'

'Because she's lost a lot of blood. She was shot, she's not gonna recover within a couple of hours.'

'When I look at her in there, I don't see my daughter. I see a woman who's hanging onto life by a thread and that thread is about to snap at any moment.' Carla said, looking through the window into Jaimee's room.

'Hey don't talk like that. Jaimee needs us more than she ever has right now and she needs our positivity. She'll be ok, not only because we want her to be but because she has to be. Simon, Lila and Josh need their big sister and she knows that. She'll keep fighting for us all.' Peter said softly, feeling Carla's pain.

'Are the kids alright?' Carla asked.

'They're with the lads.' Peter replied.

'What would we do without them eh?'

'They said they'll look after them for as long as we need them to.'

'I feel awful. Josh is only a couple of months old and yet I've just spent a whole day away from him.' Carla moaned tearfully.

'I don't think he really knows what's going on.' Peter said.

'I still can't help but feel guilty.' Carla shook her head.

'So go home for a while then.'

'I can't leave Jaimee.'

'I'll stay here with her.' Peter said.

'And I will too.' Michelle added.

'What so it'd just be the two of you?' Carla asked suspiciously.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Peter asked, a little tired of Carla's lack of trust.

'I think its best I stay.' Carla said, her eyes flicking between Peter and Michelle.

'Why? I know we did something stupid and it hurt you but it really was a mistake. I wish you'd realise how much we both love you.' Michelle sighed.

'Go on, go home, have a shower, something to eat and spend a bit of time with the kids. I'll call you if there's any change.' Peter ordered.

'Ok well I'll be back in tonight. Make sure you tell Jaimee that.'

Carla kisses both Peter and Michelle on the cheek before looking at Jaimee sadly and leaving the hospital.

'You look shattered.' Michelle said, studying Peter's pained expression.

'I can't remember the last time I slept.' Peter sighed, rubbing his tired eyes.

'Why don't you go and grab a coffee? I'll keep Jaimee company.'

'I don't think that's a good idea.'

'Why?'

'Well you haven't been in to see her yet.'

'I've been here with you and Carla every day.'

'And we're so grateful to you for that but you haven't actually stepped foot in her hospital room.'

'It's a pretty scary sight.' Michelle said, a quiver in her voice.

'I know.' Peter said quietly.

'But it's time for me to face the music. I'll be fine Peter, go and get a coffee.' Michelle told Peter.

Peter walks down the corridor in the direction of the canteen. Michelle opens the door to Jaimee's room, inhaling quickly as if her breath has been taken away. Jaimee is lying on the bed, still unconscious with tubes and wires attached to her. Michelle sits down on the chair next to her bed, visibly shaken by Jaimee's condition.

'Jaimee, its Michelle. I wonder if you can hear me? I'd love it if you could because then we'd know you were on your way to recovering. I'm sorry I haven't sat with you yet. I should have been by your side all day, every day since it happened but the truth is, I was scared, so scared. Still am if I'm honest. Seeing you like this is one of the most horrible things I've ever had to do.' Michelle pauses and takes hold of Jaimee's hand, stroking it gently.

'Why did you do it sweetheart? Why did you feel like you had to take the bullet for me? When that bloke pointing the gun at me I was praying that I wouldn't get hurt, that he'd get cold feet about the whole thing and do a runner. But now seeing you like this, the image of you falling to the ground playing over and over in my mind, I know I'd happily take your place in that bed.' Michelle stops talking for a few moments, frantically trying to wipe the tears from her face.

'Hey, you've had so many visitors you know? Julie, Eileen and Sean popped in yesterday and the rest of the factory girls came in this morning. And of course your Uncle Rob has been here a lot too, and it's been a tough job trying to keep the lads away. Honestly they'd sit her every single second of the day if we let them, but we thought that after everything that happened with Warren it would be better for them to have a break and let us take over. Your mum and dad have been here the whole time too. Your mum's nipped home for a bit right now, she wants to see the kids, but she said to tell you she'll be back later.'

Over on Coronation Street, Carla knocks on the front door of Number 13. Danny answers it almost immediately.

'Carla, how are you? How's Jaimee?' Danny asked, letting Carla into the house.

'She's still the same, unfortunately.' Carla sighed.

'I still can't get my head round this. She left the house that morning so happy, so full of life, and now it feels like we're on the verge of losing another one of our best friends.' Danny said, clearly emotional.

'I feel awful that we're not with her.' Jake said, coming through from the kitchen.

'I'm sorry you've been burdened with the kids.' Carla apologised.

'Oh no I didn't mean it like that. It's just you know how it is, you feel so helpless.'

'That's exactly how I feel. I'm her mother. I should be able to make her better but I don't know how.'

'Do the police have any idea who did this?' Jake asked.

'Not a clue. No-one in the pub got a proper look at him, his face was completely covered. The only person that got close enough to possibly identify them was Jaimee and...' Carla explained.

'Our Jaimee's a fighter.' Jake said reassuringly.

'That's what people said about me but then Frank tore my world to pieces and I couldn't cope. Sometimes even the strongest person gets tired of fighting.' Carla replied, tears filling at the memories of what Frank did to her.

'She won't leave us Carla. I promise you she won't.' Danny said, pulling Carla into a tight hug.

'Right well you two can have the rest of the day to yourselves. I'm gonna take the kids home with me.' Carla said.

'You sure?'

'Yeah, I need to make the most of the time I have with them.'

Back at the hospital, Michelle is still sat with Jaime. She is unable to control her emotions anymore as Jaimee continues to make no improvement. She couldn't help but think it should be her lying there; if Jaimee were to die, she would never forgive herself...

'I'm so sorry for everything Jaimee. I feel awful seeing you lying here like this. You don't deserve the things that life has thrown at you. You deserve happiness and the best luck in the world. Please darlin', just wake up for us, we're worried sick. None of us want to have to imagine life without you so please, I'm begging you, don't leave us.' Michelle sobbed, gripping Jaimee's hand tighter and tighter with every word, desperate not to lose one of the best friend's she'd ever had.


	54. Chapter 54

_**Thanks for the views and reviews! Enjoy and please review x**_

* * *

Two days later, Michelle and Steve get out of a cab, having just come back from the hospital.

'Michelle!' Julie called from across the road; she was walking with Sean and Beth.

'Hiya, you alright?' Michelle replied wearily.

'Yeah but we should be asking you that question. You look shattered.' Sean added.

'I was at the hospital all day yesterday. Carla and Peter are in bits, I feel bad leaving them.' Michelle told them.

'How is Jaimee?' Beth asked; she'd become close to Jaimee over the last year or two.

'There's no change. It's been five days now.' Steve said, putting his arm round Michelle to comfort her.

'Poor girl. She doesn't deserve any of this.' Julie said sadly.

'No she doesn't. I don't think I'll ever get over the fact that bullet was meant for me.' Michelle said, desperately trying to hold back the tears.

'Do the doctors think she'll wake up anytime soon?' Sean asked.

'There's been no signs of improvement since she was brought in. I don't know how much longer they can leave her like that.' Michelle explained.

'She's got to wake up eventually. She's only a young girl.' Beth said, shocked.

'Believe me, we've all got everything crossed that she'll wake up but no-one knows what the future holds.' Michelle said.

'Well don't be too hard on yourself Michelle. Jaimee's a smart girl; she knew what she was doing when she took that bullet. She thinks the world of you, just remember that.' Julie reassured her.

'I'll try. Anyway I'm gonna go and get my head down for a couple of hours.' Michelle said, walking back to the flat with Steve.

At the hospital, Peter and Carla are sat outside Jaimee's room; both look incredibly emotional as they hold each other.

'I wish she'd wake up. We can't go on like this forever. There's got to be something they can do.' Carla muttered.

'I'm sure if they could, they would.' Peter reassured her.

'You know, I swear my heart breaks in two every single time I walk into her room.'

'Oh love.' Peter sighed, pulling her in for a tighter hug.

'That's our beautiful girl in there. My strong, gorgeous, feisty daughter is lying unconscious and knowing she might never wake up again is killing me Peter, it really is.' Carla said tearfully.

'I miss her laugh; it sounds just like yours and that cheeky smile she gives people. I'm sure she could get away with anything with that smile. Strange really, how we never really knew her until five years ago and yet she's become the rock of our family. The way she looks after everyone and sorts our problems is amazing.' Peter added.

Carla and Peter fall silent when they hear the sound of heels on the corridor floor. They are stunned to see Tracy.

'What are you doing here?' Peter asked, shocked by her sudden appearance.

'Have some respect Tracy. Jaimee's a very sick woman so if you've come to have another go at her or tease her about how her marriage is struggling then you've got another thing coming.' Carla added, angrily.

'Come on Carla, even I'm not that hard hearted. I actually wondered if I could sit with her for a while.' Tracy replied.

'Why would you wanna do that?' Peter questioned.

'Because this whole thing has opened my eyes to the person she really is. I hated her when she turned up out the blue. She was accepted into the family straight away and I was jealous.' Tracy explained.

'She went without real love from real parents nearly all her life Tracy. She started drinking and became addicted to drugs at the age of 14, she had a drink and drug fuelled wedding in Vegas at the age of 16 and as you so cruelly like to remind her, she lost her very best friend a year ago. What have you got to be jealous of?' Carla asked, annoyed with Tracy.

'I was born into this family. I've lived with my mum and dad for most of my life and yet I never feel like I'm truly loved. I always feel like I've got to do something amazing and life changing for them to actually be proud of me. Jaimee turned up and she was so perfect. Mum and dad adore her and Amy thinks she's cool.' Tracy explained, sounding a little hurt.

'And you hated her for that?' Carla asked.

'Yeah, but I don't anymore. She jumped in front of a gun to protect someone she loved. She could have easily walked away from the situation and let Michelle take the bullet but she didn't. She's not that kind of person is she? It made me see that she wasn't the spoilt, stroppy little madam I thought she was. She's an incredible person and I'd really like the opportunity to apologise to her.' Tracy continued.

'Go on then. Five minutes.' Peter relented.

'Carla?' Tracy asked.

'Yeah, I think you owe her an apology.' Carla said moodily.

Carla and Peter watch as Tracy goes into Jaimee's room. They can see Tracy is shocked by Jaimee's condition and she sits down next to her bed.

A few hours later, Carla and Peter are still at the hospital. Tracy had left an hour ago having apologised to Jaimee. Carla and Peter are about to go into Jaimee's room when they hear someone running towards them.

'Peter! Carla!' Matt shouted.

'And finally you show your face!' Carla replied angrily.

'I didn't have any choice in the matter. The flights were fully booked and then when I finally did get tickets, there was a delay.' Matt replied, feeling guilty.

'You should have been with her in the Rovers. You should have stood up to the thug that did this to her. You should have took the bullet. I wish you'd taken the bullet instead of her.' Carla said, her voice so angry that it sounded as though she was spitting venom.

'Carla, calm down.' Peter said, trying his best to calm the situation.

'No! Why should I?' Carla shrieked.

'I feel terrible as it is.' Matt said.

'You're getting no sympathy from me. She's had so many visitors since she was brought in. Me, Peter, Michelle, Rob, the lads, the factory girls, even some of the neighbours that barely know her. All those visitors and yet the one person missing was you. Her husband.' Carla said, disappointed in her son in-law.

'How's she doing?' Matt asked,

'She's hanging in there, only by a thread though. She was unconscious when they brought her in and she's stayed that way ever since. Of course you'd know all this if you'd bothered to come back sooner.' Carla explained, tears trickling down her cheeks.

'I live on the other side of the world Carla, it's not like I can pop back in half an hour is it?' Matt snapped.

'You shouldn't be living over there. Jaimee didn't want to go so you should have stayed put. You're married now, you have to make sacrifices.'

'I don't think this is the right time for this conversation.' Matt said.

'Well I do, because you see, that girl in there is my daughter and since she came back into my life, all I want to do is protect her.'

'Protect her? I'm not a criminal or a bad influence on her. I'm her husband and despite what you might think, I love her.' Matt said, angered by Carla's accusations.


	55. Chapter 55

_**Thanks for the views on the previous chapter, would love some reviews though? There's some drama coming for Jaimee and of course Carla and Peter have their wedding blessing coming up. Enjoy and please let me know what you think xx**_

* * *

The next morning, Carla and Peter enter the hospital looking tired and run-down having spent the majority of the past week by Jaimee's bedside. They approach Jaimee's room and look a little worried to see the doctor in Jaimee's room.

'Morning doctor. Any news?' Carla asked as the doctor walked out of Jaimee's room.

'We were just about to call you actually. Shall we step into the relative's room?' The doctor suggested, ushering them into a nearby room.

'Oh no, is she ok? She's not...is she?' Carla asked, dreading the answer.

'No please don't worry. I come bearing good news.' The doctor reassured them.

'Is she awake?' Peter questioned.

'Not at the moment but there was some activity early this morning. Her eyes flickered a couple of times and her hand keeps moving.' The doctor replied.

'So she's gonna be ok?' Peter asked, smiling.

'We can't make promises like that at this stage. We need to wait until she fully regains consciousness before we can do the necessary tests but this is certainly a step in the right direction.' The doctor explained.

'Can we go and sit with her? I don't want her waking up on her own.' Carla said.

'Her husband's with her at the moment but you're both welcome to join him.'

'Thank you so much.' Carla beamed with happiness as she and Peter rush out of the room.

Carla and Peter go into Jaimee's room. Matt is sat at her bedside, watching his wife protectively. He turns to the door as he hears Carla and Peter enter the room.

'Did the doctor tell you the good news?' Matt asked excitedly.

'Yeah, it's amazing. She must have been waiting until you got here.' Carla smiled as she and Peter sit down at Jaimee's beside opposite Matt.

'I hope so.' Matt replied before looking at his mother in law. 'Look Carla, I know I've probably not been the best husband lately and my new job has put a strain on things but I do love her, honestly I do. She's the most important person in my life and just because I'm the other side of the world doesn't mean I don't think about her. Because I do. She's on my mind all day every day.'

'I'm never going to support your decision to move to Australia but I'm also not gonna sit here and have a go at you again. Right now we need to concentrate on Jaimee.' Carla replied.

Over at the Barlow's, Ken and Deirdre are sat in the living room. Tracy enters, carrying her mobile phone.

'Any news from the hospital?' Ken asked.

'Peter just text to say she's showing signs of regaining consciousness.' Tracy replied.

Simon and Lila enter the living room, having spent the past hour watching a film in the front room.

'Oh that's brilliant! You hear that Si?' Deirdre asked.

'What?' Simon said.

'Jaimee might be waking up soon.'

'Can I go and see her?' Simon asked; he'd really missed having Jaimee around.

'Not yet, maybe in a couple of days when she's feeling better.' Ken said.

'I miss her.' Simon sighed.

'We all do, but she's not going anywhere. This is just something that life throws at you but it'll be over soon and she'll be back where she belongs.' Deirdre reassured him.

'Jaimee?' Lila asked.

'Yeah that's right princess, Jaimee will be home one day soon.' Deirdre replied, ruffling Lila's curls.

'Why don't you draw her a nice picture for when she comes home?' Ken suggested.

Lila runs into the front room, excited to draw a picture for her big sister. The baby monitor in the corner of the living room makes a noise as Joshua wakes from his nap.

'And that sounds like I'm needed.' Deirdre chuckled.

'I'll go.' Tracy offered, getting up from the sofa.

'Are you sure?' Deirdre asked, shocked.

'I do know how to look after a baby mum.'

'I know it's just-.'

'Me and Jaimee don't see eye to eye, well that's all changed now. I went to see her at the hospital yesterday.' Tracy replied.

'You did?' Ken asked, worried.

'Yeah and I apologised for the way I treated her before. I don't know if she could hear me but I hope she could.' Tracy explained.

'That was a lovely thing to do.' Deirdre smiled softly.

'Are you feeling alright?' Ken asked, smirking.

'Ha ha very funny! Thanks dad.' Tracy rolled her eyes before leaving the room.

Back at the hospital, a couple of hours later, Carla, Peter and Matt are still sat at Jaimee's bedside.

'Are they any closer to finding the guy that did this?' Matt asked.

'No, Jaimee's the only one who was close enough to see him.' Peter replied.

'This is crazy. How can this have happened? I only spoke to her a couple of hours before.' Matt questioned, suddenly getting emotional.

'I've always said she's too gobby for her own good. Everyone else did what the guy said, they got down on the floor and were prepared to let him take all the pub's money but Jaimee had to have a go at him didn't she?' Carla said, getting worked up as she thinks about the events that took place a week ago.

'Don't get angry with her love. She was trying to protect Michelle.' Peter said.

'I know.' Carla sighed.

There is silence for a few moments before Matt suddenly stands up, taking hold of Jaimee's hand.

'Hey she's waking up.' Matt said, alerting Carla and Peter.

'Jaimee.' Carla said, taking Jaimee's other hand.

'Jaimee love can you hear us?' Peter asked.

'Mum..' Jaimee croaked; her throat dry and hoarse from dehydration.

'It's alright sweetheart I'm here. You're safe now. You're in hospital.' Matt reassured her.

Jaimee tries to sit up in bed but suddenly her body jerks violently in pain.

'Woah steady there Jay.' Carla said, helping her daughter lay back down.

'What happened?' Jaimee asked, her eyes flicking round the room in confusion.

'You were shot. Do you remember?' Carla asked sensitively.

Jaimee doesn't reply but instead she lets tears fall from her eyes.

'Aww don't cry baby. You're ok, no-one's gonna hurt you. Me and your mum and dad are here for you and we're going nowhere alright?' Matt said softly, stroking her hand.

'Why can't I feel my legs?' Jaimee stuttered through her tears, stunning everyone into a shocked silence...


	56. Chapter 56

_**Thanks for those who continue to review, would really love some more feedback though? I know Jaimee is taking centre stage at the moment but the next chapter sees Carla and Peter making plans for their blessing and there will be some nice family scenes with Peter, Carla and the children. Please stick with this story and review, thanks xx**_

* * *

Later that day, Carla walks into the factory in a daze. The factory girls try and make conversation with her but she ignores them, chosing not to answer their many questions about Jaimee, although she knew they were just as worried as she was. Carla goes into the office where Michelle is working and Michelle is immediately alarmed by Carla's tear stained cheeks and sad eyes.

'Carla, what's wrong? What's happened?' Michelle asked, worried by Carla's distressed state.

'It's Jaimee.' Carla stuttered, falling back into her office chair.

'Oh no...' Michelle groaned, immediately thinking the worse.

'She's regained consciousness, she's awake but she can't feel her legs.'

'What? Why?' Michelle questioned, crouching down in front of Carla.

'They need to run a couple more tests but they're pretty sure the bullet fractured part of her spine.' Carla explained tearfully.

'Will she be able to walk again?' Michelle asked.

'I don't know.'

'Carla, come here.' Michelle whispered, pulling her in for a warm hug.

'I'm gonna find whoever did this. I mean surely the pub's got CCTV.' Carla said.

'The police have already checked it, remember?' Michelle reminded her.

'I'll walk the streets then. I'll search every shop, every house, every street until I find the scumbag who did this to her.' Carla said angrily.

'You weren't even in the pub when it happened Carla.' Michelle said.

'Are you trying to stick up for this bloke?' Carla snapped.

'Now that is the most stupid thing you've ever said to me! Why on earth would I take his side over Jaimee's? I love that girl almost as much as I love Ryan.' Michelle said defensively.

'I know. I'm sorry. My head's all over the place.' Carla shook her head.

'I bet it is, but listen, if we keep obsessing over the bloke that did this, we'll be denying Jaimee of the care and attention she deserves.' Michelle said softly.

'You're right. Sorry.' Carla apologised.

'No need to apologise.' Michelle said, giving her friend a reassuring smile.

'I better get going. I only came away from the hospital to grab some things for Jaimee.' Carla said, standing up.

'You're not going anywhere on your own. I'll get Hayley to cover for the rest of the day. Have you told Rob what's happened?' Michelle asked, grabbing her handbag from her desk.

'Yeah I called him before I came here. He burst into tears, bless him.' Carla replied.

'He thinks the world of Jaimee.' Michelle said.

'He's on his way over there now. I feel bad not being there too.'

'Carla, you've been away from her for what, half an hour? She won't hate you for taking a break every now and then. Let's go and get some lunch at the Rovers yeah? Then we'll pack a bag for Jaimee and I'll drive you back to the hospital.' Michelle explained.

'What would I do without you eh?'

'Paul and Liam would want to know we're looking out for each other wouldn't they?' Michelle said, putting a supportive arm round Carla.

'Yeah.' Carla replied, smiling at the memory of the Connor brothers.

At the hospital, Jaimee is propped up in bed. Matt had left her a few minutes previously to get some lunch from the canteen and Jaimee had been sitting, staring into space ever since. Rob enters the room, his eyes red and puffy from crying all the way to the hospital.

'Uncle Rob.' Jaimee said, a weak smile on her face.

'Hiya princess. It's so good to see you awake.' Rob said, rushing to her side and kissing her on the cheek.

'I wish I was still unconscious.' Jaimee muttered.

'You don't mean that.' Rob shook his head, sitting in the chair next to the bed.

'I can't feel my legs. The doctor did some tests and I didn't react at all.'

'It might just be temporary.'

'But what if it's not? If my legs have stopped working, how am I supposed to live my life?' Jaimee questioned, worried.

'You'll be fine darlin'. You might have to make some adjustments but it'll be ok.' Rob reassured his niece.

'My life will be over. I won't be able to drive or ride my motorbike. I won't ever get my garage back up and running.'

'You will. Just because you'll be in a wheelchair doesn't mean you can't fulfil your dream.'

'Matt's not gonna want to be with me anymore.'

'Has he said that?' Rob asked, angry at the thought of his niece being abandoned.

'No but our marriage is already strained. This is just gonna put added pressure on us and we really don't need that.'

'He married you for who you are Jaimee. Your health might have changed but the person you are hasn't. You're still that cheeky, feisty woman he married a few months back.'

'I'm scared.' Jaimee whimpered.

Rob doesn't reply but stands up and gently pulls his niece into a comforting embrace, hating seeing her going through such a hard time.

Back in Wetherfield, Michelle and Carla make their way over to the Rovers but Carla suddenly stops by the front door.

'I don't think I can go in there Chelle.' Carla said, panicking a little.

'I know it's hard for you to be here with all its memories, it's hard for me too, but it's our local. We've got to face those fears eventually. Besides, there's a lot of people that will want to know how Jaimee's doing. She's a hero in their eyes.' Michelle explained.

'She's a hero in my eyes too.' Carla said.

'So come in to the Rovers and show how proud you are of her yeah?' Michelle suggested.

Michelle takes Carla's hand and guides her into the Rovers. Michelle's eyes immediately glance over to the area by one of the booths where Jaimee was shot and it's clear she is still traumatised by the events that took place. Stella comes out from the back room and grins at Carla.

'Carla, it's so good to see you. How are you?' Stella asked, greeting her neighbour as cheerfully as possible.

'Could be better.'

'And Jaimee?' Stella questioned.

'She regained consciousness this morning-.' Carla said.

'Oh thank goodness! We've all been beside ourselves with worry.' Stella exclaimed, interrupting Carla.

'But there's a possibility she's been left paralysed from the waist down.' Carla explained sadly.

The pub falls silent upon hearing the bad news, everyone thinking back to the events that took place a week ago and contemplating what would have happened if Jaimee hadn't stood up for them, suddenly realising how lucky they are to still be alive and well...


	57. Chapter 57

_**Thanks for the views and reviews, love reading them. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please continue to review. Thanks :-) xx**_

* * *

A few weeks had passed and Jaimee had been released from hospital, although she was still dependant on a wheelchair. Carla and Michelle are stood in the hallway of number 13.

'I'm still not sure about this.' Carla groaned.

'The blessings in 6 weeks, you need to start focusing on that.' Michelle replied, desperately trying to persuade Carla to take some time off looking after Jaimee.

'But-.'

'But nothing. I'm gonna go and sit with Jaimee and I'm sure Rob will pop in at some point. She's got plenty of people to look after her. You and Peter deserve some time off. Go and sort your big day yeah?' Michelle said, trying to reassure her friend.

'Ok but call me if she needs me won't you? And don't forget her physio appointment at 1.' Carla reminded her.

'I won't. Carla, just go. Oh and take the kids out for something to eat when you've picked them up from school and nursery.' Michelle said, putting a couple of £20 notes into Carla's hand.

'You don't have to do that.' Carla replied, glancing at the money.

'I know but I want to. I know you've missed spending time with them so now's your chance.' Michelle smiled.

'Thank you for this.' Carla said, kissing Michelle on the cheek.

'It's no problem.'

Carla leaves the house and Michelle goes into the living room. Jaimee wheels herself into the living room from the kitchen.

'Is that mum off out for the day?' Jaimee asked.

'Yeah, they're going to sort things for the blessing.' Michelle replied.

'Good. Bless em, they deserve a special day.' Jaimee smiled.

'Is there anything you want to do today? We could go and get some lunch in the Cafe before your appointment? Or the Rovers?' Michelle questioned.

'No I'm not going in there. The Cafe sounds fine.' Jaimee replied quickly.

'People are gonna be so chuffed to see you out and about.' Michelle said, grinning at Jaimee.

'I suppose.' Jaimee shrugged.

'No-one's gonna care that you're in a wheelchair babe. Everyone's just pleased your alive.' Michelle reassured her, knowing that Jaimee was scared of people's reactions.

'Come on, let's go and surprise Ryan at the kebab shop. He's been desperate to see you since you came out but he's been working double shifts. I told him to book a day off but he really needs the money.' Michelle explained.

'It's cool. I'm happy he got his job back.'

'Me too. I mean it's not the greatest job in the world but it's a job and it's better than him sitting in his room day in day out.'

'Morning hun.' Jake said cheerfully as he enters the living room.

'Hiya.' Jaimee replied as Jake dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

'You look nice today. Are you off anywhere nice?' Jake asked, flicking on the kettle.

'Just to see Ryan and then we're going to the Cafe.'

'Sounds good. Where's Matt?'

'He popped over to his mum's. He's meeting me at the hospital later though.'

'Alright well you have a good day and we'll see you later yeah? I love you.' Jake said.

'I love you too.' Jaimee replied.

'See ya Jake.' Michelle said.

'Bye Michelle. Will you be ok with the chair?' Jake asked, smiling at Michelle.

'Yeah no worries.' Michelle smiled back, starting to push Jaimee out of the house.

Michelle pushes Jaimee over to the kebab shop and she can't help but notice how self-conscious Jaimee looks, glancing round the street to see if anyone was watching. They finally reach the kebab shop and Ryan has his back to the front door, cleaning the machines.

'Guess who?' Jaimee said.

'Jaimee! Ahh it's so good to see you! I've missed you!' Ryan exclaimed happily, running over to her.

'I've missed you too.' Jaimee replied as Ryan hugged her tightly.

'Your make-up looks pretty like that.' Ryan complimented her; Michelle had done Jaimee's make-up to try and cheer her up.

'Thank you. Well done on getting your job back mate.'

'Cheers. So what are you up to today?'

'Going to the Cafe in a bit. Wanna join us?' Jaimee offered.

'Yeah sure. I'm due my lunch break anyway. You go ahead and I'll join you when Dev gets here to cover me.' Ryan replied.

In the town centre, Carla and Peter are walking hand in hand although both of them are clearly still worried about Jaimee.

'What are you gonna do about bridesmaid dresses?' Peter asked.

'I'll just have to choose them today. I know Michelle and Jaimee's sizes and they said they trust me to pick their outfit. And as for Lila, anything that's pink or sparkly will be fine for her.' Carla replied, still a little distant.

'I'm sorry this isn't more special for you.' Peter apologised.

'Course it is. I'm with you aren't I?' Carla said, plastering a false smile on her face.

'I know but I'm sure it doesn't make up for the fact you were supposed to be doing all this with Jaimee.' Peter sighed, wishing he could make his family happy again.

'She needs her rest and besides, Michelle's right, me and you need some time together.' Carla said, cuddling up to Peter as they walked in the direction of a clothes shop.

Back in Wetherfield, Michelle carefully wheels Jaimee into the Cafe where they are greeted by sympathetic smiles and worried glances. Leanne, who is about to leave the building, stops in front of Jaimee.

'Oh Jaimee, it's nice to see you. How are you?' Leanne asked, grateful to Jaimee for saving Stella and Gloria's lives.

'I'm ok thank you. And yourself?' Jaimee replied.

'I'm fine thanks.'

'Good.' Jaimee smiled as Leanne left the Cafe.

Michelle takes Jaimee over to a table in the corner and puts the brakes on the wheelchair.

'Coffee then Jay?' Michelle asked.

'I'd love one, thanks.'

'Shall I get us a couple of fry ups too? That'll set you up for your physio.' Michelle suggested.

'Sounds good.' Jaimee agreed.

Michelle goes over to the counter, leaving Jaimee with her thoughts. Stella enters the Cafe and nervously approaches the table. Michelle watches from the counter.

'Can I?' Stella asked, gesturing towards the chair opposite Jaimee.

'Of course.' Jaimee smiled.

'I saw you come in and I thought it was about time I came to talk to you.' Stella said, a guilty expression on her face.

'It's not your fault.' Jaimee reassured her.

'It happened in my pub.' Stella said, fighting back the tears.

'You never asked that bloke to come in with a loaded gun though did you?'

'I can't help feeling responsible.'

'There was nothing you could do. I told you to go in the back room.' Jaimee said.

'But I should have stood up. I should have said no when you told me to go to the back. I should have taken control of the situation.' Stella replied.

'Seriously Stella, don't blame yourself. There was nothing anyone could do ok? Maybe I shouldn't have tried to stand up to him but I wasn't about to let anyone hurt the people I love and care about. If anything it's my fault but I don't regret what I did for a single second.' Jaimee explained.

'You're a very brave young lady and we're all so proud of you.' Stella said, smiling at Jaimee and taking hold of her hand across the table.

'Thank you, that means a lot.' Jaimee said, genuinely touched by Stella's statement.

A couple of hours later, Carla and Peter are in a coffee shop having stopped for lunch. They have a few shopping bags perched on the seats next to them.

'I reckon the girls will love their dresses.' Peter said.

'You think?' Carla asked.

'Oh yeah they're beautiful.'

'Your suit looks great too.'

'Just think how cute Josh is gonna look.' Peter grinned.

'Bless him. He's a handsome boy, just like his daddy.' Carla giggled.

'Oh I don't know about that, he's got your eyes.' Peter said, looking into Carla's eyes.

Carla leans over the table and kisses Peter before pulling away, smiling, relaxing for the first time that day.

'Right well I think it's time for me to pick my dress.' Carla said.

'Ok where do you wanna look first?' Peter asked, putting some money on the table for a passing waiter.

'You're not coming with me.'

'Why?'

'It's bad luck baby and we really don't need any more of that.' Carla replied.

'You're right. I'll go and sort the flowers. Give me a call when you're done.' Peter said.

'Love you.' Carla said, grinning like a lovesick teenager.

'Not as much as I love you.' Peter said, kissing Carla before walking towards a florist.

At the hospital, Jaimee is in the physiotherapist's office with Michelle and Matt.

'How are you feeling today?' The physiotherapist asked.

'Not too bad thank you.' Jaimee smiled.

'I wish all my patients could come in as chilled out and happy as you.'

'Believe me, inside my head it's anything but chilled out.' Jaimee chuckled.

'Well you're very good at putting on a brave face.'

'I learnt from an expert.' Jaimee replied and immediately Michelle knew she was talking about Carla.

'Right do you think you can manage the same exercises as the other day?' The physiotherapist asked.

'Yeah, I'll do whatever you think I should do.'

'Raring to go, that's what we like to hear.'

'I've got something to aim for.' Jaimee said.

'And what's that?' The physiotherapist questioned, curious.

'My mum and dad are renewing their vows in six weeks and I want to be able to walk my mum down the aisle.' Jaimee announced, prompting Michelle and Matt to look on in admiration.

'Wow that's a very big aim.' The physiotherapist commented, smiling.

'That's my girl.' Matt said proudly.

'You think I can do it though don't you?' Jaimee asked, looking for reassurance.

'With positive attitude and hard work, who knows what could happen.' The physiotherapist said confidently.

Later that afternoon, Peter and Carla were at their favourite pizza place with the kids. Carla is sat next to Simon and Peter has Lila next to him while Josh is in his pushchair at the end of the table.

'We got your outfits for the blessing today.' Carla told the children.

'Princess dress?' Lila asked excitedly.

'Yeah you're very own princess dress. It's pink and you can try it on later.' Carla smiled.

'And you two lads have got suits to match me. I'm afraid you've got pink ties, although not the same shade as Lila's dress.' Peter said, looking at Simon.

'That's ok. I'll wear anything as long as you two are happy.' Simon replied.

'Ahh maybe we should go and get him a pink jacket and trousers to match.' Carla joked.

'Good idea.' Peter added, playing along with the joke.

'On second thoughts...' Simon said.

'Aww come here.' Carla laughed, pulling Simon in for a cuddle.

* * *

**Still to come...**

**- Jaimee struggles to come to terms with her injury but will she be able to stay focused and get better in time to walk Carla down the aisle?**

**- Carla and Peter's blessing arrives. Will it all go to plan? **

**- Jaimee and Matt's marriage hits yet another rocky patch. Will they get through it or will this tear Mr and Mrs Carter apart for good?**


	58. Chapter 58

_**Thanks for the views and reviews, would love some more though. Enjoy and let me know what you think :-) xx**_

* * *

Later that day, Carla, Peter and the kids had gone to Jaimee's to try on their wedding outfits. Jaimee is sat in her wheelchair wearing her bridesmaid dress and Carla is sat on a chair at the dining table, looking proudly at Jaimee.

'Do you like the dress then?' Carla asked, looking at the dark pink dress her daughter is wearing.

'It's fab. Thanks mum.' Jaimee smiled.

'You're welcome sweetheart. How was your appointment?'

'It was good. My physiotherapist said that if I work really hard and stay positive I might be able to walk you down the aisle after all.' Jaimee said excitedly.

'Really?' Carla asked, taken aback.

'Yeah and I promise you I'll do it mum, even if my legs stop working again after the blessing, I swear I'll be there to give you away to dad.' Jaimee said confidently.

Carla doesn't reply but instead Jaimee notices tears falling down her cheeks.

'Hey what's wrong?' Jaimee asked softly.

'I'm so proud of you.' Carla smiled, hugging Jaimee tightly.

They are interrupted by Simon, who is carrying Joshua, and Lila. The boys are in black suits with dark pink ties. Carla pulls away from Jaimee and quickly wipes her tears.

'Oh wow, how smart do you three look?!' Jaimee exclaimed, beaming at her younger siblings.

'Do you like it Si?' Carla questioned, smiling.

'I love it. I feel dead important.' Simon giggled.

'You are important. Our special day would mean nothing without you four.' Carla replied before taking Joshua from Simon's arms. 'Look at you Josh. Aren't you the cutest little boy in the whole wide world?'

'And as for my little sister here. You're a proper little stunner you aren't you?' Jaimee said.

'I feel pretty.' Lila said, spinning round to show off her dress.

'You're extremely pretty babe.' Jaimee smiled.

'Maybe Jaimee could paint your nails for you on the big day.' Carla suggested.

'Yeah I'll pick a colour.' Lila squealed, jumping up and down.

'There's still 6 weeks to go, love.' Carla chuckled.

Lila rushes past Jaimee, accidently knocking Jaimee's legs.

'Sorry.' Lila said; she was still too young to understand the full extent of her sister's injuries.

'It's ok. It didn't hurt.' Jaimee replied.

Lila leaves the room with Simon.

'You ok?' Carla asked Jaimee, she could see she was a little shaken.

'Yeah course I am. It just still comes as a shock for me that's all. Anyway, dad's taking ages putting his suit on.' Jaimee said, trying to be brave.

'I know. You should have seen him in the shop talking about the cut of a jacket and which tie would suit his shirt better. I thought I was marrying Gok Wan for a second.' Carla joked.

'He just wants to make you proud.'

'He does that every day, it doesn't matter what suit he's got on. Honestly I think he took more time choosing his suit than I did choosing my dress.' Carla giggled.

'You'll have to try your dress on for me later when dad's not around.' Jaimee said.

'I hope you like it. It's not white.'

'Well no it wouldn't be would it?' Jaimee smirked.

'Oi cheeky girl!' Carla exclaimed, pretending to be angry with Jaimee.

'I'm sure you'll look stunning whether you wear a white, black or even a bright green dress.' Jaimee smiled.

'Now that would really clash with the colour scheme.'

Peter enters the room, nervously adjusting his tie.

'Wow dad, look at you. You look great.' Jaimee exclaimed.

'Cheers love. Its not bad is it?' Peter replied.

'It's well smart. You look the business.'

Over at the Rovers, Jake and Danny walk in to the pub. Tina is serving behind the bar.

'Alright lads? What can I get you?'

'Two pints please darlin'.' Jake said.

Tina puts two pints on the bar and Danny tries to pay but Tina refuses.

'On the house.'

'Oh cheers.' Danny smiled, putting his money away.

'How's Jaimee?' Tina asked.

'She's ok, although I don't know how she's managing to stay so upbeat about everything. She's got it into her head she'll be walking in time for the blessing.' Jake groaned.

'You don't sound too happy about it.'

'We'd love for her to be able to walk again but the last thing we want is for her to be disappointed if it doesn't happen. She's been seriously injured and it'll take time for her to get back to full health. We just don't wanna see her hurt; she's been through too much already.' Danny explained.

'Well give her my love won't you?' Tina said.

'You can tell her yourself. I think she's coming here in a bit.' Danny replied.

'Really? I would've thought she'd want to stay away from here.'

'She does, or at least she did before her appointment today. You know what Jaimee's like, she won't let anything get her down for long.'

A little while later, Matt, Carla and Jaimee are making their way towards the pub; Matt is pushing Jaimee in her wheelchair. Rob makes his way over the road, in the direction of his family.

'Alright Uncle Rob?' Jaimee greeted him happily.

'Hiya princess, how are you?' Rob replied, kissing her on the cheek.

'I'm good thanks. We tried our outfits on for the blessing.'

'Ahh I bet you all look a million dollars.'

'Do you want to come to the pub for a quick pint?' Jaimee offered.

'You're going to the Rovers?' Rob asked, shocked.

'I've got to face up to it eventually. Come on, mum says she's buying.'

'In that case count me in.' Rob laughed.

'Ace.' Jaimee said.

They make their way over to the pub. Rob pulls Matt back and Carla takes over, pushing Jaimee up to the front door of the Rovers.

'Are you two coming in or not?' Jaimee asked, confused by their behaviour.

'Yeah, we'll be in there in a second.' Rob said, prompting Carla to wheel Jaimee into the pub.

'What's this about?' Matt asked.

'Who called you?' Rob questioned suspiciously.

'Why do you want to know?'

'Is it your boss back in Australia? I've seen you cancel no end of calls over the past couple of days.' Rob explained.

'I repeat, why do you want to know?' Matt asked angrily.

'You're married to my niece and I want to know if you're planning on doing a runner.' Rob said protectively.

'Why would I do that?'

'We all know you love your new job.'

'And I love Jaimee.' Matt said.

'Not enough to stay here with her. She never wanted you to leave but you ignored her wishes and went anyway.' Rob replied.

'She wasn't confined to a wheelchair when I was offered the job.'

'So are you gonna quit and move back here?' Rob asked.

'No...I don't know...' Matt stuttered, confused over his future.

'Well if you so much as enquire about a flight back to Australia, I swear your life won't be worth living.' Rob warned before going into the pub, leaving Matt alone in the street.


	59. Chapter 59

_**Hi, thanks for the views and reviews :-) A very long chapter now so I hope you enjoy it. Please review :-) xx**_

* * *

Jaimee, Carla, Danny, Jake, Rob and Michelle are sat at a table. Matt had gone home half an hour ago, complaining of a headache but Jaimee was determined to have a nice night with her family.

'So anyway what time do you want me in tomorrow?' Jaimee asked, turning to her mother.

'In where?' Carla asked, confused.

'Work.' Jaimee replied.

'There's no way you're coming back to work. It's too soon.'

'It's been three weeks since the robbery.' Jaimee said.

'Exactly, it's not even been a month. You can't come back.' Carla said seriously.

'I can and I will.'

'No listen Jay, your mum's right. You need to take it easy.' Danny said, joining in the conversation; it seemed that the only person not concerned about Jaimee was Jaimee herself.

'What if you have a fall?' Michelle asked, having joined them in the pub a few minutes earlier.

'I won't. All I want to do is come back to work, not go clubbing or anything like that. You lot manage to work each day without falling.' Jaimee replied.

'Yeah but we've all got fully functioning legs.' Carla said.

'Look if this is the way I'm meant to be then I've got to get used to life in a wheelchair. I can't let it stop me living.'

'Just take a couple more weeks darlin', please?' Carla begged.

'And do what? Sit on the sofa all day? That's gonna do my legs the world of good isn't it? Mum I know you're only trying to protect me but Izzy's in a wheelchair and she copes fine.' Jaimee explained.

'That's different.' Carla said.

'Why?' Jaimee questioned.

'Because if she gets hurts or falls over I'll be concerned for her but if anything else happens to you my heart will break into a million pieces and I don't think I can take that.' Carla said, a sadness in her voice.

'What if I came into the office just to visit? I won't work; I'll just chill out in the office with you and Michelle? Please, I need a change of scenery.' Jaimee said upon seeing the saddened expression on her mother's face.

'Ok but I mean it when I say you're doing no work whatsoever.'

'If I so much as go near the laptops you can take me straight home I promise.'

'Deal. Right I think it's time for me to head off now. Peter will be knackered looking after the kids on his own.' Carla said, chuckling a little.

'Bless him. See you tomorrow.' Jaimee replied.

'Bye darlin'. I love you.' Carla said, kissing her daughter on the cheek.

'Love you too.' Jaimee smiled.

Carla enters the house she shares with Peter and is surprised by the silence. Although it was 10pm the house was usually still buzzing, either with Joshua's cries or Lila running round and round her bedroom in an attempt to stay up later. Carla walks into the living room and is touched to see her family; Simon is asleep in the armchair and Peter is sat on the sofa holding Josh with Lila propped up against his arm; they are all asleep.

Carla gently lifts Josh from Peter's arms and places him delicately in his moses basket in the corner of the room; the youngster only stirring a little as his mother lets go of him. Carla takes two blankets from the cupboard under the stairs, putting one over Simon before cuddling up to Peter, who doesn't stir at all, and putting the blanket over the two of them and Lila.

A couple of hours later, Jaimee and Matt are in bed. Jaimee is asleep, tired from her physiotherapy session earlier that day but when she wakes suddenly she is saddened to see Matt lying on his back, staring at the ceiling, looking as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

'Matt?' Jaimee said.

'Hmm?' Matt muttered, deep in thought.

'What are you thinking about?' Jaimee asked.

'Nothing babe. Go back to sleep.'

'Promise you'll still be here when I wake up?' Jaimee asked, her voice quivering a little.

'Course I will. I'm going nowhere sweetheart. I love you.' Matt reassured her, cuddling up to Jaimee.

'And I love you, more than anything.' Jaimee replied, although she is still clearly worried about her husband.

* * *

The next morning, Carla and Michelle are working in the office and the factory girls and Sean had just begun their working day. Jaimee enters the factory, smiling at the sight of her friends.

'Morning everyone.' Jaimee called.

'Jaimee, what are you doing here?' Hayley asked, slightly worried for Jaimee.

'Don't panic I'm not working. Mum refuses to let me back as an employee at the moment but she said I could hang out here for a while.' Jaimee grinned.

'Aww that's nice, it'll do you good eh?' Hayley smiled back.

'Yeah it will. So how are you all?' Jaimee asked.

'We're alright, work's been a bit quiet but your mum's got a meeting this morning so hopefully it'll pick up.' Julie replied.

'She never said.' Jaimee muttered, confused.

'She probably didn't want to worry you.' Fiz said.

'No I mean she never told me about the meeting today.'

'Well you're on sick leave so there wouldn't be anything you could do.' Sean said sensitively, knowing that Jaimee was missing her old life.

'I could help. I've done brilliantly in the meetings over the past year.' Jaimee said.

'We all know that but-.' Sean said.

'I know, I know I'm just being stupid. I just miss being a businesswoman so much. Go back a month and I was turning up here in a fancy suit, making presentations and attending meetings. Go back a few years and I had two businesses of my own. Two. It's hard adjusting to life in this bloody thing.' Jaimee interrupted.

'You feel like everything's come to an end.' Izzy said, talking from her experiences as a wheelchair user.

'Exactly. Everyone's treating me differently and stopping me from doing things but I'm still the same person inside.'

'Everyone knows you're the same but they're only doing it to protect you.' Izzy said.

'Well I'm gonna make everyone proud. I'm planning on walking my mum down the aisle in six weeks time.' Jaimee announced confidently.

'Wow that'd be amazing if you could do that. It'd make her day.' Sean enthused.

'I'll do it.' Jaimee said determined.

'We don't doubt you for a second Jaimee. You're a star.' Beth said reassuringly; she had a real soft spot for Jaimee, they all did, since the day she risked her life to protect them all.

'And if there's ever anything you need, even if it's just a bottle of wine and a gossip then you know where we are.' Sean said.

'Cheers guys. You're the best. In fact, why don't you come round tonight? The lads are going on a night out and Matt's going to his mum's for dinner.' Jaimee asked.

'Are you not going with him?' Hayley asked.

'We don't exactly see eye to eye.' Jaimee said, rolling her eyes.

'She was alright with you at the wedding.' Fiz replied.

'She didn't have much choice did she? I was marrying her son whether she liked it or not.'

'Well count me in.' Sean said.

'And me.' Julie added.

'I'd have loved to but Roy's cooking us a meal tonight.' Hayley said.

'Aww bless. You're a very lucky woman Hayles.' Jaimee smiled.

'Yeah same with me. It's mine and Gary's anniversary.'

'Ooh well make sure he treats you like a princess won't you? Beth?' Jaimee asked, turning to her friend.

'Yeah go on then. Kirk's out with Chesney and our Craig will be alright if I shove a pizza in the oven for him.' Beth replied.

'Cool. Fiz?' Jaimee questioned.

'I can't tonight, sorry love.' Fiz replied.

'Ahh no worries. If you change your mind you know where we'll be.'

'Jaimee, when you said you were coming into work, you said you'd chill out in the office not distract the entire work force.' Carla said, standing at the office door with her arms folded.

'I've missed them.' Jaimee said.

'And we've missed you.' Julie piped up, grinning with pride as she looked at Jaimee.

'Well you can talk to them some more at lunch time.' Carla replied.

'Ok, ok I get the hint.' Jaimee giggled, wheeling herself into the office.

Carla closes the door behind Jaimee and settles back down at her desk, looking out at the shop floor a couple of times to make sure the girls were working.

'I tell you something, I'm desperate for a good night out.' Jaimee sighed.

'There's no way we're letting you venture into town.' Michelle said.

'It's ok, don't worry I won't do it. I've got Sean, Julie and Beth coming round tonight.

'Arghh I don't believe it!' Carla exclaimed, reading a text she had just received.

'What?' Jaimee asked, worried.

'Simon's being sent home from school poorly but Peter's away at a race meeting.' Carla explained.

'It's ok, you go and look after him. I'll keep any eye on things here.' Michelle said.

'You sure?'

'Yeah.'

'Don't forget that meeting. He'll be here in half an hour.'

'I've got everything under control.' Michelle reassured Carla.

'Thanks for this. I'll see you both later.' Carla said, rushing out of the office.

'I'll take the meeting if you want?' Jaimee offered once her mother had left the building.

'I don't think your mum would be very impressed.' Michelle shook her head.

'She will be when I've worked my magic. Come on; tell me all about it...' Jaimee said.

Michelle reluctantly debriefs Jaimee on the deal they were hoping to get and Jaimee had listened carefully, loving being back at work, even if it was just for a change of scenery.

'I can get them to order twice that much.' Jaimee said confidently.

'That'd be six months of solid work for us.' Michelle replied.

'It'd be brilliant wouldn't it?' Jaimee smiled.

'It would but you know, Mr Howard is no push over and if he thinks you're pushing your luck then he'll pull the whole deal.' Michelle said, desperate to make Underworld a success.

'I can do this. Please Michelle, I need to do this.' Jaimee pleaded.

'Fine, here's all the documents. Have a read through and then when we gets here I'll busy myself making coffee or something.' Michelle said, handing her the files.

'Thank you.' Jaimee said gratefully.

'Just don't mess it up Jaimee or it'll be both our jobs on the line.' Michelle warned.

'Trust me.' Jaimee smiled, excited to be taking the meeting.

'Ahh bless ya. I love you.' Michelle exclaimed, pleased to see Jaimee so excited about something after all she'd been through.

'Who doesn't?' Jaimee replied cheekily as Michelle left the office.

Over at Number 13, Matt is watching TV when his mobile rings. He looks at the number and answers it reluctantly.

'Hi, sorry I've not been in touch for a couple of days. Yeah everything's fine but I can't come back just yet. No, no she's ok but...' Matt pauses as the person on the other end rants angrily at him. 'No you don't have to do that. Ok, yeah I'll see what I can do. Bye.' Matt sighed, hanging up the phone and throwing it on the coffee table.

A couple of hours later at Underworld, Jaimee and Michelle are in the office chatting excitedly about the outcome of the meeting when Carla enters the room.

'Hiya, how's Si?' Jaimee asked, greeting her mother.

'He's got that sickness bug that's going round bless him. He's sleeping at the moment so I thought I'd pop out for a couple of minutes.' Carla explained.

'Come and check up on us more like.' Jaimee said, rolling her eyes in amusement.

'I'm dying to know how the meeting went. Everything go alright Chelle?' Carla asked her friend.

'It's not me you should be asking.' Michelle said.

'He did turn up didn't he?' Carla asked, worried.

'He did but Michelle didn't take the meeting. I did.' Jaimee replied.

'Jaimee I told you it was too early for you to be back working. Honestly if you keep rebelling against your disability then you'll end up back in hospital.' Carla ranted.

'Have you finished?' Jaimee asked.

'Stop being so cheeky.' Carla said sternly.

'If you'll let me speak then I'll be able to tell you that I pulled an absolute blinder today.' Jaimee said, a grin appearing on her face.

'What?' Carla asked.

Jaimee hands Carla the contract that Mr Howard had signed a few hours previously and watches as her mother reads the document in amazement.

'This order is enough to take us through til the end of the year.' Carla said before looking up suspiciously. 'This is real isn't it? Not some sort of wind-up.'

'Course it's real you idiot. This little star has helped save this place from going under.' Michelle chuckled.

'Oh my god Jaimee, you angel! Thank you darlin'!' Carla squealed, a beaming smile on her face.

'No worries, all in a day's work.' Jaimee said casually, making Carla and Michelle laugh.

'Have I told you lately how proud I am of you?' Carla said, hugging her eldest daughter tightly; after weeks of heartbreak following Jaimee's injury, things were finally starting to look up..

* * *

**Coming up:**

**- As Matt's boss in Australia starts piling the pressure on for him to return, will Matt leave his wife behind for a second time? **

**- When Jaimee overhears one of Matt's phone calls back to Australia, she's left disgusted by what she discovers...will this be the end of Jaimee and Matt's already fragile marriage?**

**- The day of the blessing arrives, will Jaimee be well enough to walk her mother down the aisle? And will Carla and Peter get the dream day they have been hoping for?**


	60. Chapter 60

_**Thanks for the views and reviews, please keep them coming :-) x**_

* * *

Later that day, Matt is still at home, pacing the floor as he is on the phone to his boss for what felt like the millionth time that day.

'I've already told you I'm trying to sort things so I can come back. No don't do that! I'm doing a fantastic job, you know I am. I'll be back really soon.' Matt said, talking down the phone.

Jaimee comes into the house, making Matt jump. He quickly hangs up, confusing Jaimee.

'Who's that?' Jaimee asked.

'No-one.' Matt gulped.

'Tell me. Come on Matt, you've been weird for days now. One minute you're rejecting calls and the next you're on the phone to someone arguing.'

'It was my boss.' Matt admitted.

'Is he hassling you?' Jaimee asked.

'They need me back as soon as possible.' Matt replied.

'Why? They know what happened. You can't go back yet.' Jaimee said, stunned when Matt's expression becomes guilty. 'They do know don't they?'

'Course they do. I wouldn't have been given time off otherwise would I?' Matt snapped.

'Don't take that tone with me!' Jaimee warned.

'Sorry. I'm gonna go for a shower.'

'Ok but you're gonna need to go to your mum's as soon as possible. I've got some of the factory lot coming round.'

'Sure, no problem.' Matt muttered, leaving the room.

Once Jaimee hears Matt going upstairs, she takes Matt's phone from the coffee table and dials the number for Matt's boss.

'Hello this is Jaimee Carter, Matt's wife. Yeah that's right. I'm ok thank you but it's not going to be possible for Matt to come back for another couple of months. Well I'm not being funny mate but he made a promise that he'd be with me no matter what and seeing as I'm stuck in a wheelchair for the foreseeable future...' Jaimee said, before being interrupted by Matt's boss, horrified by what she hears. 'What?'

'Jaimee I...' Matt said, coming back into the room.

'You've got some serious explaining to do.' Jaimee said angrily, hanging up the phone.

Over at Carla and Peter's, Carla is tidying the living room when Peter arrives home from his day at work.

'Hiya love, sorry I had to get you to leave work today.' Peter apologised, dropping a kiss onto his wife's cheek.

'It's alright. In fact, in a funny sort of way it worked in my favour.'

'What do you mean?' Peter asked.

'You know I had that meeting today? Well Jaimee persuaded Michelle to let her take charge and she's only gone and got Mr Howard to double his order and he's even agreed to pay more than he ever said he would.' Carla explained, still grinning from the news she received from her daughter.

'Wow that's fantastic! Congratulations love.' Peter enthused.

'And there was me thinking she wasn't ready to come back.'

'Has it made you re-think your decision?' Peter asked.

'She's back tomorrow but she's only gonna do a couple of hours a day.' Carla replied.

'That sounds like a good idea. Bless her; I can't believe how well she's done. How's Si been anyway?' Peter questioned, concerned for his eldest boy.

'It was a sickness bug. He was awful earlier but it's wearing off now thankfully.'

'And Lila and Josh?' Peter asked.

'Good as gold. Well Josh has been anyway. Lila threw a massive strop earlier because I wouldn't let her put my heels on.' Carla said, rolling her eyes.

'I'm sure you did the same when you were younger.' Peter chuckled.

'You're joking aren't you? My mother didn't wear heels; they only slowed her down when she had to run from the coppers.' Carla joked, making Peter laugh.

Back at Number 13, Jaimee and Matt are in the living room in the middle of a heated discussion.

'I just told your boss that I'm in a wheelchair and guess what? He had absolutely no idea that my injuries were so serious.'

'He must do.' Matt said.

'You know it's one thing that you've been lying to me but now you're insulting me as well! I'm not thick Matt! I just spoke to the bloke and he said he thought I'd been discharged with cuts and bruises!' Jaimee shouted.

'Ok, I admit I never told him the full extent of what happened.'

'Why? Are you ashamed of me?' Jaimee asked, hurt by Matt's attitude.

'Don't talk daft.'

'Well how else do you explain it? You've gone from being my husband to my carer. Do you resent me for that? Come on, you can be honest.'

'Jaimee I would never be ashamed of you and I certainly don't resent you.'

'You've gone off me though haven't you?'

'Course not.'

'Kiss me.' Jaimee said.

'What?'

'Kiss me and prove to me that I'm still what you want.'

Matt goes over to Jaimee and kisses her on the cheek.

'So what's up? Have you got some fancy woman back in Australia?' Jaimee asked moodily.

'No.'

'Then why won't you kiss me?' Jaimee questioned.

'I just did.' Matt said.

'A kiss on the cheek? Wow you really know how to get a girl in the mood.' Jaimee tutted, rolling her eyes.

'I'm sorry, it's just difficult at the moment. It's a big adjustment to make, you being in a wheelchair.'

'You don't need to tell me that.'

'I love you as much as I ever have but it's a lot to get my head round.'

'Answer my question then.'

'What?'

'Why didn't you tell your boss about me being in a wheelchair?'

'The job over there is so good; I've got sunshine coming through the windows and a great big wage packet at the end of each month...'

'That doesn't answer my question.'

'I love my new job but they've been pressuring me to come back.'

'Stand up for yourself. Stand up for _**us**_!' Jaimee said, raising her voice.

'It's not that simple. If I'd have told them you were in a wheelchair they'd have got rid of me.'

'And would that have been so bad? I mean, is the idea of coming home to me and actually being my husband such a horrible thought?' Jaimee questioned, angrily.

'No but I love what I do Jaimee and it's not like I can just walk back into the medical centre.'

'You could. They were gutted to lose you.'

'Maybe I don't want to work there again.'

'Then apply to Wetherfield General.'

'I want to be in Australia.'

Jaimee falls silent upon Matt's reply, worrying him.

'Speak to me Jaimee. Come on, say something please?' Matt begged.

'I'm sorry I'm such an inconvenience to you.' Jaimee muttered sadly.

'No I-.'

'Get out Matt.' Jaimee said.

'Jaimee, please don't be like this.' Matt pleaded, realising he'd gone too far.

'I can't deal with your selfish behaviour right now. Go to your mum's. In fact, pack a bag and don't come home tonight. I can't bare to be with you.' Jaimee said, disgusted by Matt.

'But-.'

'GET OUT!' Jaimee screamed.

Matt storms out of the house, leaving the door slightly open. Rob leaves the factory, having picked up some paperwork and is concerned upon seeing Matt leave the house in a state. Rob goes into the house.

'Jaimee?' Rob said softly.

Rob goes into the living room and is horrified to see Jaimee sobbing uncontrollably. He rushes to her side.

'Oh princess, come here...' Rob said in a hushed tone, pulling her in for a hug.

Back at Carla and Peter's house, Carla is in the bedroom she shares with Peter, sitting on the bed. Her dress for the blessing is hanging on the outside of the wardrobe and she is looking at it, smiling.

'What are you doing?' Lila asked, entering the room carrying her Barbie doll.

'Just looking at my dress darlin'. I'm so excited for the blessing, are you?' Carla replied.

'Yeah you and daddy are Cinderella and Prince Charming.' Lila smiled.

'Are we really?'

'You're more prettier than Cinderella mummy.' Lila complimented her mother.

'Aww thank you baby. Where's daddy?' Carla asked, kissing Lila on the top of her head.

'Making dinner.'

'God help us. We might need to dig out those take-away menus.' Carla joked.

Back on Coronation Street, Rob leaves number 13 and spots Matt coming out of the pub, where he'd had a couple of pints before going to dinner with his mum.

'Oi!' Rob shouted down the street.

'What do you want?' Matt asked wearily.

'I've just come from comforting my heartbroken niece.'

'We had a row. Every couple argues.'

'But all of your problems could be prevented if you started acting like the husband you're supposed to be.'

'And that means me giving up my dream job does it?'

'Jaimee should be your priority.'

'Well she's kicked me out now.'

'Good riddance I say.' Rob said, looking Matt up and down in disgust before making his way back to his house.

Carla, Peter and Lila are sat round the dining table eating dinner. Josh had just been put down for the night and Simon was still in bed recovering from his sickness bug.

'Mmm that was actually really nice. Turned into a proper Jamie Oliver haven't you?' Carla said, putting her cutlery onto the empty plate.

'You can talk. You're the only person I know that can burn spaghetti.' Peter teased.

'You're cooker was broken.'

'And that omelette you served up when you first moved in with me and Si.' Peter chuckled.

'That wasn't my fault. It was the pan. I wasn't used to it.' Carla replied.

'I'm pretty sure it was the same as any other pan. Mind you, the kitchen in your old place was always pristine so I doubt you used it did you?'

'Did you enjoy that Lila?' Carla asked.

'Yeah, no need for a menu.' Lila replied.

'Menu?' Peter repeated, confused.

'Mummy said we might need a take-away.' Lila answered her father, remembering what Carla had said earlier.

'Did she?' Peter replied before turning to look at Carla who was smirking at him. 'Well I think your mummy is a very, very cheeky lady don't you?'

'Yeah!' Lila exclaimed, giggling.

'Lila! You're supposed to be on mummy's side!'


	61. Chapter 61

_**Thanks for the views :-) Please review? Enjoy! x**_

* * *

**Six weeks later. Everything was on track for the blessing which was due to take place in the morning and Carla and Peter were blissfully happy.**

**However, the same could not be said for Jaimee and Matt who's marriage was now hanging by the thinnest of threads. He'd gone back to Australia and the once happy couple were barely on speaking terms.**

**Jaimee had been having as many physiotherapy sessions as possible and had been making good progress. She could now walk with the help of a walking stick or frame; only using the wheelchair after a long day or when she was feeling particularly tired.**

* * *

It's the night before the blessing and Jaimee and Michelle had been invited to Carla's for a girly night in with her and Lila. Jaimee was in the living room with Carla and they were chatting and laughing, waiting for Michelle to arrive.

'So mum, the blessing's nearly here. You sure you want to go through with it?' Jaimee asked, smiling.

'Do you know what, I'm not nervous at all.' Carla said.

'Seriously?' Jaimee replied, stunned; she'd been a bag of nerves on her wedding day.

'Well it's not like a proper wedding when you get last minute nerves wondering whether the groom will turn up is it? I'm already married to Peter; this is just our chance to celebrate what we have. You know, wipe the slate clean after everything...' Carla explained, her voice trailing off.

'It's gonna be a wicked day mum. You look a million dollars in your dress.' Jaimee said, trying to remain upbeat.

'Thank you, but listen I just want you to know that if you have a bad day tomorrow and you don't think you can manage to walk me down the aisle then I won't be offended.' Carla said.

'I'll walk you down the aisle if it's the last thing I do. Besides, my physiotherapist was well impressed with me yesterday and she's the expert. If she says I can do it then I can do it.' Jaimee grinned, determined to make her mother proud.

'How did I end up with such a brave daughter eh?' Carla said, putting her arm round Jaimee and pulling her closer.

'I get all my strength from you.' Jaimee replied.

'I'm sorry that Matt's not going to be with you.' Carla said softly.

Jaimee and Matt had a huge argument over the phone yesterday and Carla knew that despite her daughter's beaming smile, her heart was breaking.

'Don't be. He made his choice and he has to live with that. All I said was that he should stay at his mum's for the night while I calmed down and the next thing I know he's boarding a flight back to Australia.' Jaimee said, her heart actually hurting as she spoke of Matt's betrayal. 'Anyway, tomorrow's about you and dad, just the way it's meant to be.'

'I might not be nervous but your dad certainly is.' Carla told her.

'Ahh is he? Bless him, that's so cute.' Jaimee giggled.

'He couldn't eat anything at breakfast or lunch today because he thought he was gonna throw up.' Carla laughed.

'It's because he finally realises how lucky he is.'

'Took a while didn't it?'

'Yeah but everything's good now so in a way, it was worth the wait, right?'

'Definitely.' Carla smiled, realising she had everything she'd ever need.

A knock on the front door interrupts the mother and daughter heart to heart.

'Oh that'll be Michelle. I'll grab a bottle of wine from the fridge.' Carla said, going into the kitchen.

Jaimee carefully manoeuvres herself back into her wheelchair and leaves the room to let Michelle into the house. She returns a couple of seconds later with Michelle following behind.

'Where's the bride to be?' Michelle asked, sitting down on the sofa.

'Getting you a drink.' Carla replied, emerging from the kitchen with a bottle of wine.

'Alright babe? You getting cold feet yet?' Michelle replied.

Michelle starts pouring a couple of glasses of wine as Carla helps Jaimee out of the wheelchair and onto the sofa, having seen her struggling.

'No, no nerves just excitement.' Carla said.

'Auntie Michelle!' Lila exclaimed, rushing into the living room.

'Hey beautiful girl. Are you looking forward to tomorrow?' Michelle asked happily, hugging the young girl.

'Yeah, it'll be like a fairytale.'

'She thinks me and Peter are Cinderella and Prince Charming.' Carla told Michelle.

'But I said to mummy that she's prettier than Cinderella.' Lila said sweetly.

'Aww, I swear you get cuter every time I see you.' Michelle gushed; she was pleased to have such a close relationship with all of Carla's children.

'Are you staying here tonight Auntie Michelle?' Lila asked.

'Course I am. We've got to make sure your mummy gets up in the morning haven't we?'

'Tell you what, why don't you go and get into your pj's?' Carla suggested to her youngest daughter.

'I want to stay here.' Lila replied, pouting at her mother like a diva.

'You can hang out with us once you've got changed.' Jaimee added, helping her mother.

'Ok.' Lila agreed.

'Good girl, what do you want to drink?' Carla asked.

'What's that?' Lila questioned, pointing to the glass of wine in Carla's hand.

'Oh no, you've got 15 years before you can even have a drop of this, baby.' Carla chuckled.

Lila rushes out of the room and up the stairs to get changed, leaving the older women alone again.

'Where's Josh?' Michelle asked.

'He's stopping at Ken and Deirdre's with Peter and Si. Peter wanted to get ready for the blessing with his boys.' Carla replied.

'Peter's turned into a proper softie since he's been with you.' Michelle smiled.

'I'm glad. I've had it up to here with bad blokes and domestics. I'll go and check on Lila, make sure she's doing as she's told. Knowing her she'll come down in her new princess costume. Peter brought her the Belle princess dress last week and she's obsessed with it.' Carla said, making the other women laugh, before leaving the room.

'So how's things with you?' Michelle asked, concerned for Jaimee; apart from the lads, Carla and Michelle were the only other people who could read Jaimee like a book.

'Oh you know...' Jaimee shrugged.

'No I don't know. Is it over between you and Matt?' Michelle questioned, taking hold of Jaimee's hand.

'I think so.' Jaimee said sadly.

'Oh sweetheart...' Michelle frowned.

'No, no don't or I'll cry and mum doesn't need to see that right now. Tell me about you and Steve.' Jaimee said, frantically blinking away the tears.

'What about us?' Michelle asked.

'Anything. Just take my mind off the whole thing with Matt.' Jaimee replied.

'Well we had a bit of a bust-up earlier.'

'What about?'

'He suddenly turned round to me this morning and said he can't come to the blessing with me. He said something about them being short staffed so he's got to work.' Michelle explained.

'Ahh no!' Jaimee said, knowing how disappointed Michelle must be feeling.

'Exactly, he brought a new suit and everything. I told him it's his business he can take the day off if he wants but you know what he's like. I mean, your mum said its fine but that's not the point. I want him there with me as my plus one.'

'I know that feeling too well.' Jaimee sighed, wishing Matt would be at the wedding tomorrow.

'Not really taken your mind off things has it?' Michelle said upon seeing Jaimee's saddened expression. 'So do you think you'll be well enough for your big moment tomorrow?'

'Absolutely, bring it on I say.' Jaimee said, putting on her best fake smile.

'Good girl.' Michelle smiled back.

Lila bounds back into the living room wearing pink pj's; pink leggings with a fairy t-shirt. Carla is following behind, watching her youngest daughter with pride.

'Here she is. Hey I love those pj's.' Michelle said enthusiastically as Lila settles in between Jaimee and Michelle on the sofa.

'Did you have some like this when you was little?' Lila asked.

'Yeah definitely. Here you go, look at this.' Michelle said, finding an old photo on her phone; it was of her and her brothers when they were younger.

'Who are those boys? Are they like Danny and Jake?' Lila asked; she was naturally very inquisitive.

'No darlin', they're not my friends. They're my brothers, Paul and Liam.' Michelle replied.

'Did you know them mummy?' Lila questioned.

'Yeah. I was very lucky to have met them.' Carla smiled softly at the memory of Paul and Liam.

'You're like me Auntie Michelle. I've got two brothers.' Lila said.

'You have indeed. Aren't you a lucky girl?'

'And I've got a big sister.' Lila said, turning to smile at Jaimee.

'I'm your favourite though aren't I?' Jaimee replied cheekily.

'Yeah.' Lila giggled.

'Nice one little sis.' Jaimee replied, allowing Lila to sit on her lap.

Carla comes into the living room, carrying a drink for Lila and she sits down in between Jaimee and Michelle.

'Will you be walking soon?' Lila asked Jaimee.

'Tomorrow.' Jaimee replied.

'Really? One more sleep?!' Lila squealed in amazement.

'One more sleep. I promise.' Jaimee said.

'Yay!' Lila exclaimed.

'Right then, what film are we gonna watch? Do you want to pick one Lila?' Carla offered.

Lila jumps down from Jaimee's lap and goes over to the DVD collection. Carla's mobile bleeps and she reads the text, grinning:

_**I can't wait to make you my wife again. I love you xxxx**_

'Look at the grin on your face. I'm guessing that's from Peter.' Michelle said, laughing at Carla's expression.

'You'd be correct.' Carla replied, putting the phone back on the table.

'You two are dead soppy.' Jaimee said.

'You and Matt were like that at one point.' Michelle replied.

Jaimee bows her head, feeling a little emotional, trying to remember how things used to be between her and her husband. Michelle notices this and feels guilty.

'Sorry.' Michelle said.

'No it's ok, it just doesn't seem possible that we were ever that happy.' Jaimee said.

'You'll get your happy ever after one day sweetheart, I promise you will.' Carla reassured her, squeezing her hand.

'Sshh the film is on!' Lila hissed, pressing her finger to her lips and she climbs back onto Jaimee's lap, making everyone laugh.


	62. Chapter 62 (Spoilers)

Please review this story, I am feeling like there is a lack of interest now. If people aren't interested anymore then I'll stop updating so please let me know.

Here's some spoilers for the next few chapters:

**- Carla and Peter's blessing arrives; will the day be everything they dreamed of? And will Jaimee be able to walk her mother down the aisle?**

**- Love is in the air at the wedding blessing as two Wetherfield residents kiss at the reception...but who are they? And will they be found out?**

**- Seeing everyone around her is loved-up and happy, Jaimee begins to struggle in the aftermath of her marriage breakdown.**

**- Carla is shocked to discover Jaimee has been contacting a dealer and confronts her daughter. Is Jaimee back on the drugs?**

Hope you like the sound of them. Please, please review :-) xx


	63. Chapter 63

_**Thanks so much for the lovely reviews, they really made me smile so thanks :-) I thought people weren't reviewing because they had lost interest in this fic but I'm so glad that isn't the case as there's a lot more to come. Anyway, a happy chapter for you now as Peter and Carla's wedding blessing arrives (sorry if details of the blessing aren't right, I'm no expert :-) ) Enjoy and please review xx **_

* * *

The next morning, Carla is sleeping peacefully in her bed. Lila opens the door slowly and creeps over to the bed, a huge smile on her face.

'Mummy! Mummy! It's finally here!' Lila squealed with excitement, jumping on top of her mother who was still in bed.

'Morning baby. No need to ask if you're excited.' Carla laughed.

'Daddy sent a present to you.' Lila said.

'He has? We better go and see what it is then eh?' Carla replied.

Carla climbs out of bed and takes Lila by the hand, helping her downstairs. They go into the living room where Michelle is waiting with a bottle of champagne.

'Here she is. Morning babe. Champagne?' Michelle smiled, greeting her best friend.

'Oh go on then, just a small glass though. Jaimee's walking me down the aisle not holding me up, not in her condition.' Carla replied.

'Bless her, she's in the front room practicing.' Michelle told her.

'She's such a sweetheart. Now, where's this present?' Carla asked.

Michelle points to a huge bouquet of red and white roses which she'd put in a vase on the dining table.

'Oh wow, these must have cost a fortune!' Carla gasped, smelling the flowers.

'I'm glad he's treating you like a princess.' Michelle replied.

'No-one's done that for me before.'

'Well long may it continue. You're not lifting a finger this morning Carla. I'll do your hair, Jaimee's gonna do your make-up and Lila, well she's just gonna entertain us with her funny little ways.' Michelle explained.

'Jaimee painted my nails mummy, look.' Lila said, showing her mother her newly-painted pink and silver nails.

'Ooh they look lovely. Why don't you go and see how she is?' Carla suggested.

'No need. I'm here.' Jaimee said,

'Morning love. You ok?' Carla questioned.

'I'm brilliant thanks, you?'

'I'm great now the big day's finally arrived.'

'It's gonna be ace mum. I can feel it.' Jaimee grinned.

'I hear you've been practicing your walking?' Carla said.

'Yeah, I'll do you proud.' Jaimee said, determined.

'You do me proud every day Jaimee, no matter what you do.'

'Do you want a drop of champagne Jay?' Michelle offered.

'No thanks, I don't want anything ruining today. Walking's hard enough at the moment without a load of booze pumping through my body.' Jaimee replied.

'Yeah you're probably right.' Michelle giggled.

Over at Ken and Deirdre's, Ken and Peter are in the living room. Peter is sipping a cup of coffee, looking a little pale.

'How are you feeling?' Ken asked.

'Nervous.' Peter muttered.

'You should eat something. It's going to be a long day.'

'I can't. I'll only throw it back up.'

'There's no need to be nervous Peter. Carla wouldn't be going through with it if she wasn't sure would she?' Ken reassured him.

'No, I know. It's just after everything, you know, all the mistakes I've made, I'm so lucky to have another chance. I don't wanna ruin things again.' Peter explained.

'You won't. This is the start of a clean slate for you, Carla and the kids. It'll be a beautiful day.'

Back at Carla and Peter's, Jaimee is sat on the coffee table in front of Carla who is on the sofa. Jaimee is doing her mother's make-up while Michelle prepares Lila's breakfast. Jaimee stops doing Carla's make-up when her phone bleeps with a text.

'Who's that?' Carla asked, watching Jaimee read the text.

'Jake. He's just texting to see how I'm feeling today and to say they'll see us at the church later.' Jaimee explained, texting a quick reply to Jake before putting the phone back down.

'They're such good lads. I always thought you'd get together with one of them.'

'And I told you that'll never happen. They're my brothers.'

'They'd have been a better bet than that bloody Matt Carter.' Carla said, still angry over Matt's behaviour.

'To think I gave up the Barlow name to become his wife.' Jaimee sighed.

'Darlin', you're my girl. You'll always be a Barlow.' Carla reassured her, smiling.

Jaimee smiles back and finishes Carla's make-up before holding up a mirror.

'What do you think?' Jaimee asked.

'Ahh I love it Jay, thank you.' Carla grinned.

Carla drops a kiss onto Jaimee's cheek and Jaimee gets up from the coffee table with the aid of her walking stick.

'Ready for your hair?' Michelle questioned.

'I could get used to this you know.' Michelle replied happily, enjoying being pampered.

A couple of hours later and the bridal party steps out of the house, all dressed in their wedding outfits. Carla is visibly stunned to see two vintage wedding cars waiting by the front door. Jake is stood by one car and Danny by the other; they are wearing their smart wedding suits.

'Oh my god...are these for me?' Carla asked, stunned.

'Course they are. You didn't think we were gonna let you start your special day in a cab did you?' Danny smiled.

'I'm gonna chauffer you and Jaimee to the church and Danny's taking Michelle and Lila.' Jake explained.

At the church, all of the guests had arrived and were seated. Peter and Simon are at the altar; Peter pacing the floor anxiously. Outside the church, the wedding cars arrive and Jake gets out of the car, opening the door to let Carla out. He then goes round to Jaimee's side of the car and carefully helps her out, passing her the walking stick

'You ok there Jay?' Danny asked, having helped Michelle and Lila out of his car.

'Yeah fine.' Jaimee said.

'Right then, we'll go and grab our seats. See you in there.' Danny replied.

'Good luck.' Jake said, handing Jaimee her walking stick and kissing her and Carla on the cheek.

'Wait, take this.' Jaimee called, holding her stick out to her friend.

'Are you sure? I thought you said you'd keep it just in case?' Carla asked, worried for her daughter.

'If I'm gonna do this, I'm doing it properly.' Jaimee said confidently.

Jake takes her walking stick and he and Danny go into the church.

'Ready?' Jaimee said, linking arms with Carla.

'As I'll ever be.' Carla replied, taking a deep breath.

Jaimee and Carla slowly make their way into the church. Michelle and Lila follow them, hand in hand.

'Jaimee's walking!' Lila gasped.

'She is.' Michelle smiled proudly.

The guests in the church turn to look at Carla as she walks down the aisle, all of them stunned to see Jaimee walking again. Peter is also shocked, but smiles proudly at his wife and daughter as they make their way towards him. At the altar, Jaimee kisses Carla on the cheek and Peter kisses Jaimee. Michelle helps Jaimee to her seat at the front of the church. The vicar turns to Carla who is beaming with happiness.

'Will you have this man to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?' The vicar asked.

'I will.' Carla smiled, giggling.

'Will you have this woman to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?' The vicar repeated, turning to Peter.

'I will.'

After the service, everyone is gathered outside the church, happily talking and laughing. Jaimee is stood next to the church, smoking a cigarette, and she is now using two crutches. Rita approaches her.

'I just wanted to congratulate you. You've not only done your mum and Peter proud but you've done us all proud. It was a privilege to watch you walk her down the aisle.' Rita said, smiling.

'Thank you Rita, I really appreciate that.' Jaimee said as Rita walked back to Dennis.

Jaimee stubs out her cigarette and takes a mint to freshen her breath. Peter comes over to her, having managed to tear himself away from Carla, grinning.

'Hey, well done.' Peter congratulated her.

'It was my pleasure.' Jaimee replied.

'You look beautiful.'

'You don't look too bad yourself. I'm so pleased you and mum have sorted things.'

'Me too.'

'She looks stunning doesn't she?' Jaimee said as they turn their attention to the bride.

'Like a real princess, but then that's exactly what she is isn't it? She's my princess.' Peter replied softly.

Jaimee kisses Peter on the cheek before he walks over to talk to some more guests. Jaimee makes her way over to her mother, who is carrying Josh, and Michelle and Ryan.

'Are your legs playing you up now?' Carla asked, seeing Jaimee hobbling over to them on two crutches.

'A little bit.' Jaimee shrugged.

Rob comes over to them, putting his arm round Jaimee.

'A proper little superstar aren't you sweetheart?' Rob smiled, kissing his niece on the cheek. 'This is my niece right here.' Rob exclaimed to guests passing by.

'Yeah alright Uncle Rob.' Jaimee chuckled.

'I'm proud of you. It's not every day that you can say you walked your mum down the aisle after being shot is it?'

'No thankfully.'

'Good girl. Lets get you into the car shall we?' Rob said, helping Jaimee over to the waiting car.

Later that afternoon, everyone is seated in the Bistro enjoying their meals. Peter stands up and taps his glass, getting everyone's attention.

'Can I have everyone's attention for a moment please? I know we've been here and done all of this before but I decided to make a speech anyway. This blessing was much more than a blessing for me and Carla. It's a fresh start and it's our way of drawing a line under all the mistakes that have been made. Having said that, we don't regret everything we did before today because we've got four incredible children together and that's something we wouldn't change for the world. Talking of children, as you all know Jaimee went through a very hard time a couple of months back but today she defied the odds and walked down the aisle with Carla. I think you'd all agree with me when I say that was truly magical to watch.' Peter stopped and smiled at Jaimee, who was blushing slightly, before turning back to Carla. 'And finally I want to thank my beautiful wife for giving me more chances than I really deserve. I love you more than anything.'

The wedding guests raise their glasses to the happy couple and when Peter sits down, Carla stands up, prompting everyone to stay quiet.

'Before you all go back to your meals, I want to say a few words. Can't have my husband getting all the glory now can I?' Carla joked, making everyone laugh. 'This has been the best day of my life, in fact in might even be better than our actual wedding. Never in my life have I felt so happy and complete and that's all thanks for my children; Jaimee, Simon, Lila and Josh. Jaimee, I am so incredibly proud of what you did today and it was a moment I'll never forget. And thank you to Peter, my husband, for making me wanted and appreciated for the first time in a very long time. I love you.'


	64. Chapter 64

_**Thanks for the views :-) Enjoy and please review xx**_

* * *

A couple of hours later, Michelle is stood outside the Bistro, an empty champagne glass on the floor by her feet. Rob comes out of the Bistro and watches Michelle for a while before speaking.

'This shouldn't be happening.' Rob said, stood by the door to the Bistro.

'Carla and Peter are happy Rob, just accept that. I thought you and Peter were getting on better nowadays anyway.' Michelle sighed.

'I'm talking about you. You shouldn't be stood out in the cold on your own.' Rob replied, walking towards Michelle.

'I'm fine. I just needed a bit of air.' Michelle said, running her fingers through her hair and closing her eyes as a wave of dizziness casts over her.

'Had too much to drink have we?' Rob smirked.

'It's a wedding. Everyone else is pissed so why shouldn't I be?' Michelle snapped.

'I can't believe Steve would rather work than be here with you.' Rob shook his head in disbelief.

'Our relationship is nothing to do with you.'

'So is it really back on track with you two?' Rob asked.

'Course it is. It has been for months. In fact, I'm gonna go and see him at the cab office.' Michelle said, smirking mischievously at Rob to make him jealous.

'What, now? Don't you think you should wait til he makes the effort to come and see you?' Rob asked.

'Why? So you can have your wicked way with me?'

'The thought never crossed my mind.' Rob smirked.

'Then why are you smirking?' Michelle asked.

'Because at least now I know you think about me just as much as I think about you.' Rob said.

Back inside the Bistro, the reception is in full swing. The dance floor is full with Carla and Peter dancing together in the centre.

'Jaimee, I just requested Gangnam Style!' Simon exclaimed, bounding over to his older sister.

'Nice one pal.' Jaimee grinned.

'Will you come and dance with me and Lila? We can teach her the dance moves.'

'I can't Si.' Jaimee said, disappointed.

'Are your legs hurting?' Simon asked, concerned.

'Mmm and my back.' Jaimee groaned.

'Oh ok, can I get you anything?' Simon offered.

'No I'm alright. Thank you though. Go on, have a dance with Lila. I'll be watching.' Jaimee reassured him, prompting him to run back onto the dance floor.

'You look amazing today.' Peter said to Carla, kissing her on the lips.

'You're looking rather handsome yourself.' Carla returned the compliment.

'I'm so glad you gave me another chance.'

'Me too. You're a good man underneath it all, Peter Barlow.'

'I'm glad you think so.' Peter said, hugging Carla tightly.

'Carla! Dad! Will you do the Gangnam Style with me and Lila?'

'Oh no son, I don't think I can cope with all that jumping round with my knees.' Peter shook his head.

'He's such an old man isn't he? I'll dance with you Si. Let's show them how it's done eh?' Carla laughed.

Peter leaves Carla on the dance floor with Simon and Lila and goes over to Jaimee. She is sat at the table with her legs resting on another chair, her walking stick propped against the chair.

'That's a sight I never thought I'd see.' Peter said, sitting down with Jaimee, looking over his shoulder at Carla doing Gangnam Style.

'Me either. I'd give anything to be up there with them.' Jaimee smiled.

'Are you ok sweetheart?' Peter questioned.

'Yeah I'll survive. I'm just a bit tired that's all.'

'Can I ask your opinion on something?' Peter asked.

'Of course.'

'I've got a little surprise for your mum. We can't really afford a proper honeymoon. Today has cost us an absolute fortune. So I thought I'd take her away for the weekend.' Peter explained.

'Ooh anywhere nice?' Jaimee questioned.

'Well that's what I wanted to ask you about. I've booked a weekend break in Paris. Do you think she'll like it?' Peter asked.

'Oh my god, I can't believe you're asking me that. She'll love it! Any girl would love to be taken to Paris.' Jaimee said excitedly.

'Your mum's not the easiest person to please though is she? I was worried in case it wasn't romantic enough.'

'Romantic? It's the most romantic place in the world! Seriously dad, as long as you're there with her she'll be happy wherever she is.' Jaimee said, reassuringly. 'So what's happening with the kids then?'

'Simon's staying with Leanne and Nick and my dad and Deirdre are looking after Lila and Josh. Tracy even said she'd help.' Peter explained.

'Blimey, what's got into her?' Jaimee exclaimed, shocked.

'I have no idea but I have to say I like this side of her a lot more than the scheming, bitchy side.'

'Me too.'

'Right, I think it's time to whisk your mum away. See you later darlin'.' Peter said, kissing Jaimee on the cheek before going over to Carla on the dance floor.

Michelle walks through the front door of the Bistro, Rob following her closely.

'Leave me alone Rob.' Michelle said, annoyed.

'Dance with me?' Rob asked.

'No.' Michelle refused.

'Ok, just sit and talk to me then?'

'No.'

'Why?' Rob asked.

'Steve just text to say he'll be over in 10 minutes.' Michelle replied.

'You'll need some company until then.'

'You really irritate me!' Michelle shouted.

'You make me really happy.' Rob smiled.

'You're not my type at all!' Michelle shouted again.

'You're absolutely beautiful.' Rob said calmly.

Rob takes hold of Michelle's hand and takes her into the office, closing the door behind them. He presses Michelle against the door and kisses her passionately.

Back at the reception, Carla rushes over to Jaimee, a beaming smile on her face.

'Jaimee, can you believe it? I'm going to Paris!' Carla grinned.

'I know, it's amazing isn't it?' Jaimee replied, sharing her enthusiasm.

'Will you be alright on your own this weekend?' Carla asked.

'I'm not on my own. I've got the lads and Uncle Rob and Michelle. Stop worrying about me and go and enjoy your holiday.'

'I love you.' Carla said, kissing her on the top of her head.

'Love you too. Have a brilliant time.' Jaimee smiled.

In the office, Michelle eventually pushes Rob away from her, disgusted with herself for kissing him back.

'That was a mistake.'

'Not to me it wasn't. You've kept me waiting 20 years for that second kiss and it was worth it.'

'Leave me alone.'

Michelle leaves the office, slamming the door behind her. She bumps into Carla, making her jump.

'Hiya, what were you doing in there?' Carla asked, a little confused.

'I needed a bit of quiet.' Michelle replied, her heart beating fast at the thought of getting caught.

'Too much to drink?' Carla chuckled.

'Yeah something like that. Where are you going?'

'Peter's taking me to Paris.'

'Oh wow! Nice one Peter. Have a fab time won't you?' Michelle smiled, trying to remain calm.

'We'll do our best.' Carla giggled, hugging Michelle before leaving the building with Peter.

Michelle goes into the reception and sits down at the table with Jaimee.

'Alright Chelle? You look a bit flustered.' Jaimee questioned, concerned.

'No I'm fine. Anymore champagne going?' Michelle asked, sighing.

Jaimee pours a glass of champagne for Michelle, still not convinced she is alright.

'There you go.' Jaimee said, handing her the glass.

'Cheers babe.' Michelle accepts the glass, gratefully.

'Hi.' Tracy said quietly, sitting down next to Jaimee.

'Hiya.' Jaimee replied.

'I'm sorry for everything I ever said to you. You did a brilliant thing today. I felt proud of you.' Tracy said.

'Thank you and there's no need to apologise. I'm done fighting with you.' Jaimee reassured her.

'You look lovely by the way.'

'You too. No hard feelings Trace eh?' Jaimee said, holding out her hand to Tracy.

'Sounds good to me.' Tracy agreed, shaking the younger girl's hand.


	65. Chapter 65

_**Thanks so much for the views and reviews :-) Hope you continue to enjoy this story. There's more to come for Rob/Michelle/Steve and obviously for Carla, Peter and Jaimee. Jaimee's about to experience a rough patch in her life so I'll be exploring that in the next few chapters, but of course there will be lots of Carla and Peter in those chapters** **too :-) Anyway enjoy and please review x**_

* * *

The next day, Jaimee is sat in her living room with her feet propped up on the coffee table. She is watching TV although she's obviously bored. Her mobile rings and her expression changes to anger when she sees Matt's name flash up on the screen. She answers the call.

'I'd almost forgotten you existed.' Jaimee said angrily down the phone.

'Hello to you too.' Matt replied sarcastically.

'What do you want?'

'Sorry for trying to have a conversation with you. Anyone would think it was illegal to contact your wife.' Matt said.

'Are we still married then?' Jaimee asked.

'It's complicated. You know it is.' Matt sighed.

'No I'll tell you what I know. What I know is that yesterday I walked my mother down the aisle and when I called my husband to tell him, it went straight through to answer phone.' Jaimee explained, hurt that Matt hadn't been more supportive during her recovery.

'That's why I was phoning.' Matt replied quickly.

'Yeah right.'

'How are you anyway?' Matt asked.

'Terrible, thanks for asking.' Jaimee snapped.

'What's wrong?'

'Oh I don't know, maybe the fact my second marriage has come to an end, maybe the fact I'm battling a serious injury...the list is endless Matt.'

'Look, the reason I phoned-.' Matt said.

'So it wasn't to see how I was?' Jaimee interrupted, annoyed with Matt.

'Stop interrupting. If I don't say it now I never will.'

'Why do I get the feeling you're about to break my heart all over again?' Jaimee said, her voice breaking due to the tears threatening to fall.

'I'm gonna be a dad Jaimee. I was so lonely when I first came out here and I met this woman in a bar. One thing led to another and well, here I am three months on facing up to the fact I'm going to be a father.' Matt announced with a heavy heart, stunning Jaimee into silence, tears spilling from her eyes.

'Jaimee, speak to me...' Matt said softly, after a few moments of silence.

'You promised you weren't sleeping around.' Jaimee said.

'I wasn't. It was one drunken night.'

'I could have had hundreds of drunken nights since you left but I didn't because I'm in love with you. More fool me eh?' Jaimee sobbed.

'No listen, this doesn't have to be the end of us.' Matt replied, desperate for Jaimee's forgiveness; despite his mistakes he did really love his wife.

'I think we ended a long time ago.' Jaimee replied coldly before hanging up the phone.

Michelle leaves the flat she shares with Steve and Rob instantly rushes from the Cafe.

'Michelle.'

'Give it a rest. I'm not in the mood for your games.'

'Sounds like a hangover to me.' Rob teased.

'Is it really any of your business?' Michelle snapped.

'Why are you being so nasty all of a sudden?' Rob asked.

'Because I hate myself and I hate you for what we did last night.'

'We kissed. It's not like we went all the way, although I wouldn't have complained if we did.' Rob flirted.

'Stop! Enough alright? I am so fortunate that Steve gave me another chance after what happened with Peter. If he knew I'd kissed you then that'd be it for me and him.' Michelle said, looking up to the flat to make sure they weren't being watched.

'Would that really be a bad thing?' Rob asked.

'Don't you dare tell him.' Michelle warned.

'Have you ever asked yourself why you can't stay faithful to Steve?'

'Look, from now on I think its best we stay away from each other when we're not at work.' Michelle said.

'But-.'

'I won't tell you again.' Michelle interrupted, glaring at Rob before walking away.

Michelle goes over to Number 13 and knocks on the door. After a while, Jake answers the door.

'Hiya love.' Michelle greeted him with a smile.

'Hi Michelle, come in.' Jake said, ushering her inside.

'Thanks. Where's Jaimee?' Michelle asked as they go through to the living room.

'She's in her room. She's a bit upset.' Jake replied.

'What's happened?' Michelle asked, worried.

'I'll let her tell you herself.'

'Thought I heard the door. I'm so glad you're here.' Jaimee said, hobbling into the living room, using her walking stick.

'Why? Have you hurt yourself? You didn't fall in the night did you?'

'No. I just had a phone call.'

'From?' Michelle asked.

'Matt.' Jaimee said, dropping eye contact with Michelle, still hurt by his revelation.

'Oh yeah, what did he have to say for himself?' Michelle asked, he'd have to do a lot to get back into her good books.

'He's going to be a father.'

'You're pregnant?' Michelle asked, although she knew it was a stupid thing to say.

'I'm not being funny Chelle but your maths is shocking. We haven't slept together since before he got the job in Australia. That's a long pregnancy.' Jaimee replied sarcastically.

'Sorry. It's just I thought you said he was staying faithful to you?' Michelle said.

'Well that's what he told me but how was I supposed to know what was really going on?'

'Oh darlin'.' Michelle said sympathetically, squeezing her hand for support.

'I've told her she needs to get her solicitor onto it. The sooner you're divorced from that scumbag the better.' Jake said to Michelle, although not taking his eyes off of Jaimee.

'I know and I've said I will, just not yet.' Jaimee replied.

'Why not?' Jake asked; he and Danny hated Matt for what he'd done to their friend.

'Because I've got enough on my plate without starting divorce proceedings. I swear this year has been one of the worst ever. It's like I take one step forward and ten back. If it weren't for the blessing and little Joshua's arrival, I swear I'd have given up completely.' Jaimee said sadly.

'Don't say things like that. Look, why don't you come to the Rovers tonight? Just me and you. We'll have a laugh.' Michelle suggested in an attempt to cheer the younger woman up.

'Ok.' Jaimee shrugged.

'Put Matt to the back of your mind hun. He's an idiot and you're better off without him. Oh and before I forget, your mum called this morning, said they were having a brilliant time.' Michelle said, smiling.

'Good for them, they deserve it.'

'So what are you gonna do for the rest of the day?' Michelle asked.

'I was thinking of going over to the factory.' Jaimee replied.

'You do know it's Saturday don't you?' Michelle joked.

'Yeah but what else am I meant to do? It's driving me mad being stuck in here.'

'You can't be over-doing it Jaimee. You need rest.'

'I've had enough rest to last me a lifetime.'

'Jaimee-.'

'I don't care what you say. I'm going to work and that's the end of it.' Jaimee interrupted again, her feisty old ways finally showing through after months of recovery.

'You are so much like your mother it's unreal.' Michelle shook her head, laughing.


	66. Chapter 66

_**Here's the next chapter. It gets a lot more serious for Jaimee in the next few chapters and it pushes all characters involved to the absolute limit in terms of their emotions so I hope you like it :-) Please review xx**_

* * *

A few weeks have passed since the blessing and life had returned to normal for everyone; everyone except Jaimee. She'd been struggling to come to terms with Matt's news and now she had a little more strength in her legs, she was out nearly every night; sometimes with the lads, sometimes on her own. Everyone around her was worried about the decline in her behaviour but it was impossible to get through to her.

Michelle is working in the office, waiting for Carla to return from an early-morning meeting with a potential new client. Jaimee was due to start half an hour ago but for the third time that week she was late. Finally, just as Michelle was contemplating calling Jaimee, she shuffles into the office.

'Are you alright? You look awful.' Michelle gasped upon seeing Jaimee's appearance; she looks dischelleved and tired, dark circles under her eyes.

'I feel it.' Jaimee groaned, sitting down and resting her head on the desk.

'Wild one last night was it?' Michelle asked, rolling her eyes.

'You could say that.'

'You're certainly making the most of single life again.' Michelle said.

'It still feels weird, being single.' Jaimee replied, a hint of sadness in her voice.

'It'll get easier love. Do you want a coffee?' Michelle asked.

'Go on then. I'll be back in a minute.' Jaimee said, leaving the office.

Half an hour passes and Michelle watches from the office as Jaimee leaves the toilets, looking a lot brighter than she had done a few moments earlier. She starts talking to the factory workers, flinging her arms about in excitement. Michelle opens the office door.

'Jaimee.' Michelle said, stunned by her behaviour.

'Alright Chelle? How's it going babe?' Jaimee replied, over-excitedly.

'I thought you weren't feeling well?' Michelle questioned.

'I'm alright now.' Jaimee grinned.

'Oh..'

'Yeah so there's this club just opened in town and it's proper ace Seany-boy! There's a massive dance floor and a pole and everything.' Jaimee explained to Sean, animated.

'Sounds like a strip place to me Jaimee.' Michelle replied, disapprovingly.

'Live a little Chelle. You should come out with us tonight.' Jaimee suggested before turning back to the factory workers. 'Oh and have I mentioned the fit bar staff? One of them was totally coming onto me last night. I might have to pay him a visit later. Playing hard to get has never been my style.'

'You can't go out tonight.' Michelle said.

'Why? I know it's a school night but I'll behave.' Jaimee replied, shaking her head at Michelle, giggling.

'You won't.'

'Yeah you're right, I won't. But hey, I'm not a married woman anymore. Well I won't be once my divorce comes through. I'm free to do what I want and who I want.' Jaimee giggled.

'Jaimee!' Michelle shrieked.

'Soz babes!' Jaimee exclaimed before throwing her head back and letting out her trademark dirty giggle.

'Get in here now.' Michelle ordered.

Jaimee bounds into the office, her actions animated. Michelle is visibly shaken by Jaimee's change in behaviour.

'What's up?' Jaimee asked, still grinning.

'Look at me.' Michelle demanded.

Jaimee tries to look Michelle in the eye but is unable to focus, causing her to erupt into a fit of laughter.

'Have you taken something?' Michelle asked, seriously.

'No.' Jaimee lied.

'Tell me the truth.'

'I am. I think there must have been something in that coffee you made.' Jaimee joked before falling back into her office chair.

'Look at the state of you!' Michelle said, pure anger in her voice.

'I'm alright, stop worrying.' Jaimee shrugged.

'You're high as a bloody kite!' Michelle screamed, alarming the factory workers.

'I am not. I only had a teeny tiny bit.' Jaimee replied, making a small space between her thumb and second finger to demonstrate the amount to Michelle.

'Oh Jaimee...I can't believe you've gone back to it.' Michelle sighed, disappointed in her 'niece'.

'I need it.' Jaimee said.

'You don't. You remember what me and your mum said? If you ever feel down or like you want to take drugs again you come and talk to one of us. We'll sort things for you.' Michelle said, trying to get through to Jaimee.

'You can't sort what's going on in here.' Jaimee sighed, tapping her head.

'Your mum's gonna go mad when she finds out. I can't believe you've been so stupid! It's not only dangerous to you; it's dangerous for us too! Doing class A drugs in a place of work! This place could get closed down if the police were to find out!' Michelle raged at Jaimee, who gets up and walks towards the office door as if oblivious to Michelle's words.

'Where are you going?' Michelle asked, frustrated.

'I'm starving. I think it's time to raid the biscuit tin.' Jaimee said.

'You're going nowhere.' Michelle replied.

'I can do what I want, thank you very much.'

'Sit!' Michelle shouted.

'I'm not a bloody dog Michelle! Give it a rest alright?' Jaimee snarled, angry.

Michelle grabs Jaimee's arm, making her turn around so they are facing each other.

'Who are you? Eh? This isn't the Jaimee we all know and love. I'm looking at you now and I'm absolutely terrified of this person in front of me. Where's that special sparkle in your eyes, your beautiful smile? Where's our Jaimee?' Michelle questioned tearfully.

Carla enters the factory and is immediately alarmed to see the tension between Michelle and Jaimee in the office. She approaches the factory workers.

'What's going on in there?' Carla asked Izzy.

'Dunno. They've been fighting like cat and dog. They're usually in each other's pockets, something bad must have happened.' Izzy replied.

'Right, go on your lunch you lot. It'll all be sorted by the time you're back.' Carla instructed, prompting everyone except Beth to do as she says.

'Can't we stay and watch? I love a good fight.' Beth said mischievously.

'Beth, I won't tell you again.' Carla glared at her troublesome employee.

Beth relunctantly leaves the factory and Carla goes into the office, having to avoid using the main door as Jaimee is leant against it, no doubt to stop herself falling over.

'What's happened?' Carla asked, concerned.

'Carla, look there's no easy way to-.' Michelle replied tearfully.

Jaimee lifts her head up, looking at Carla who is visibly distraught to see her daughter in such a state.

'What on earth has happened to you? You look like-.' Carla said, walking closer to Jaimee until she realises the truth. 'Oh no. Jaimee please tell me you're not.'

'She is.' Michelle nodded, still crying.

'Thanks Michelle. I can always rely on you to bloody grass me up!' Jaimee snapped before trying to leave the office.

'Wait right there young lady!' Carla bellowed; on the surface she looked angry but inside she was utterly terrified.

Over at the Rovers, the factory girls, Sean and Kirk enter the pub. Peter is stood at the bar, sipping an orange juice.

'Alright ladies? Sean? It's a bit early for your lunch break isn't it?' Peter greeted them with a friendly grin.

'Yeah.' Hayley said nervously.

'Hey I hope Carla knows you're gone and you haven't just snuck out without her realising.' Peter joked.

'She sent us out the factory.' Sally explained.

'Why? Is she ok?' Peter asked, panicking.

'It's not Carla you should be worried about. It's Jaimee.' Sally added.

Back at the factory, Jaimee is sat in her office chair with Carla and Michelle stood over her. She can tell by their behaviour that they are absolutely disgusted with her.

'I hate what the robbery has done to my life. I don't even care about my legs anymore, that's not the worst thing. The worst thing is you two constantly sticking your noses into my business.' Jaimee snarled angrily.

'This isn't the real Jaimee. You're not my Jaimee.' Carla said, completely heartbroken.

'And how do you know eh? You only bothered tracking me down because Auntie Amy topped herself!' Jaimee shouted.

'The factory girls have just told me there's a problem.' Peter said, rushing into the office.

'Yeah, there's a huge problem.' Carla said, nodding in the direction of Jaimee.

'What's wrong?' Peter asked.

'Look at her Peter, one addict to another, what do you think is wrong with her?' Carla said; the thought of Jaimee going back to drugs had always haunted Carla but now she knew it was a reality it made her feel sick to her stomach with worry and anger.

'You haven't?' Peter said, disappointed.

'Oh not you an' all! Just back off all of you!' Jaimee screamed, leaving the office.

'Where are you going?' Michelle asked.

'To the pub or maybe a club. I might even hang round the local supermarkets with a cheap bottle of cider. Who knows? As long as I'm completely paralytic in a few hours I really don't give a damn!' Jaimee called over her shoulder as she leaves the factory, slamming the door behind her.


	67. Chapter 67

**_Thanks for the views :-) Enjoy and please review :-) xx_**

* * *

The next day, around 10 in the morning, Peter is pacing the living room at Jaimee's house, having recently returned from taking Lila to nursery. Jaimee hadn't returned home since she stormed out of the factory yesterday morning. She'd been reported missing to the police and the family were beside themselves with worry.

'Any news on Jaimee?' Peter asked as Carla enters the house.

'She's an idiot, a junkie, a-.' Carla replied, exhausted.

'Carla.' Peter shook his head; he knew she didn't really mean the things she said.

'I know, I know. I should be more supportive but its hard work sometimes. She's my daughter and she's out god knows where, probably out of her mind on drugs.' Carla explained.

'And you're putting your guard up, like you always do.'

'What else am I supposed to do? I've been driving round all night, the police have got her details, she won't answer her phone.'

'And you're terrified that something has happened to her. I understand because I feel it too. We're all worried about her.' Peter said, putting his arm round his wife as she sits down beside him.

'It's just easier sometimes you know? When things take a turn for the worse, I find it easier to put my guard up, pretend I don't care.' Carla said.

'But this is different Carla. This is your daughter.'

'What if she's done something really stupid? I'm scared to look for her again in case I come across a dead body in a ditch somewhere.' Carla said, tears falling from her eyes.

'That won't happen.'

'How do you know?'

'Because Jaimee's a strong, intelligent person.'

'Not when she's on drugs she isn't. Cocaine changes her. She isn't my daughter when she's high on that stuff; in fact I barely recognise her.'

'Right well I'm gonna go out and find her. I'll ask around and see if anyone's seen her around.'

'I'll come with you.' Carla said, attempting to get up from the sofa.

'No, stay here; get some rest if that's possible.' Peter refused.

'I can't stop thinking about her.' Carla whispered, her voice full of emotion; complete heartbreak.

'I'll bring her home to you. I promise.' Peter reassured her, kissing her on the cheek before leaving the house.

An hour or so later, Carla is still sat on the sofa. There is a strong cup of coffee on the coffee table and she is looking through Jaimee's photo album. There is a loud knock at the front door which startles her.

Carla rushes to the door, hoping to come face to face with her daughter; although deep down she knew that Jaimee wouldn't be knocking on her own front door.

'Jaimee?!' Carla said as she opened the door, disappointed to see Michelle in front of her.

'No sorry love.' Michelle replied, sadly.

'What are you doing here? Do you know where Jaimee is? Has she called you?' Carla questioned quickly as she follows Michelle through to the living room.

'No. Peter text and asked me to drop in and see how you were. How are you holding up?' Michelle asked, worried.

'I feel awful. I should have gone after her when she stormed off.' Carla said, feeling guilty.

'You weren't to know she was gonna go on a massive bender were you?'

'She told us she was going out.'

'Yeah but plenty of people do that and still come home at the end of the night.' Michelle said, trying to reassure her.

'Do you think she's ok out there on her own? It's a cold day and she wasn't wearing a jacket when she left was she?' Carla asked, looking out of the window at the cold, dull weather.

'I'm sure that was the last thing on her mind. Maybe she's gone off with one of the bar staff from that new bar in town. She was bragging about them to Sean yesterday.' Michelle said encouragingly.

'Then why hasn't she answered anyone's calls?' Carla questioned.

'She probably thinks we're gonna have a go at her.'

'She's even been rejected calls from Jake and Danny. Now that is not like Jaimee at all. She worships those lads.' Carla said.

'After Frank attacked you-.' Michelle said, causing Carla to flinch, still scarred by the memory of Frank's attack. 'After it happened, I tried calling you for a catch-up but you ignored my calls.'

'You only tried calling me twice.' Carla replied moodily.

'Yeah but what do you normally do if you miss my calls? You text me to say sorry and that you'll phone me later. Only that time you never did. You were hurting and you sunk into depression. Jaimee's the same. She'll talk when she's ready.' Michelle said.

'Aren't you even the tiniest bit worried?' Carla asked, shocked by Michelle's calmness.

'I feel physically sick with worry. I haven't slept all night, every time I heard some talking in the street I ran to the window hoping it was Jaimee.'

'Oh god, I haven't even let Rob know.' Carla groaned.

'It's ok, I did. He's on his way back as we speak.' Michelle replied.

'The kids don't have a clue she's missing. She was supposed to be picking Lila up from nursery and then Si was coming to get Josh after school and they were all coming back here to Jaimee's for tea.'

'We'll think of something. I'll go and pick them up and they can have dinner at mine. They don't have to know the truth. We'll just say she's ill or something.'

'You don't have to. This is my family, my problem.'

'You lot are _my_ family and that makes it my problem too. I'm here for you Carla, you know that. And besides, Lila's my goddaughter. It's my duty to be there for her when you can't be.' Michelle explained, trying to keep her friend calm, which was difficult given the circumstances.

In the town centre, Peter is searching the high streets and alleyways for any sightings of Jaimee. He stops a man in the street, hoping he can shed some light on his missing daughter.

'Have you seen a young woman, 25 years old, nearly 26. She's got long black hair down to her waist and she'll be wearing skinny jeans and an off the shoulder top. I think she was wearing black boots too.' Peter explained.

'No I haven't seen her.' The man shook his head.

'They weren't heeled boots, they're flat. She's recently been injured and she walks with a bit of a limp.' Peter added, desperate for some answers.

'Sorry. I'll keep an eye out though.' The man replied.

'Cheers.' Peter muttered as the man walked away.

Back in Wetherfield, Michelle enters the factory – Hayley had opened up a couple of hours previously. The girls are working hard at their machines but stop when Michelle walks in.

'Michelle, how's Carla? Is Jaimee home yet?' Julie asked.

'No she's not. She'll be fine though.' Michelle smiled, trying to keep a brave face.

'How can you be sure? You hear some real horror stories nowadays.' Beth replied.

'Beth!' Michelle exclaimed, disgusted by her words.

'Ignore her Michelle. We're all very worried about Jaimee. Please pass on our thoughts to Carla.' Julie interrupted, shooting an annoyed glance at Beth.

Michelle smiles weakly before going into the office. After a short time, Beth gets up from her machine and walks towards the office.

'Where are you going?' Sean asked, not wanting Michelle upset anymore.

'To apologise.' Beth replied.

'Beth Tinker apologising?! I've got to get this on camera.' Izzy giggled.

Beth walks into the office, much to Michelle's annoyance.

'What?!' Michelle snapped.

'I just came to say sorry for what I said just now. I didn't mean it to come out like it did. Jaimee's a good mate.' Beth apologised, her intentions completely genuine.

'Thank you.' Michelle said quietly. 'Now get back to work eh?'

A couple of hours later, around lunchtime, there is another knock at the front door. Carla rushes to answer it, looking hopeful when she sees two police officers in front of her.

'Have you found Jaimee?' Carla asked.

'Can we come inside?' The police officer asked.

Carla ushers them inside and they go through to the living room.

'Maybe you'd like to take a seat.' The police officer suggested.

'I'm fine.' Carla shook her head.

'Are you home alone? Would you like us to call someone for you?'

'Please just say whatever it is you need to say. I'm going out of my mind and you're not making it any easier.' Carla said, her voice shaking with fear.

'A body matching your daughter's description was found a short while ago.'

'No, no, no, no...' Carla repeated, her whole world crashing down around her in a split second.

'We're so sorry but we're going to need a formal identification from either you or a close relative.' The police officer explained softly.

'We don't have to go right away. Take a few moments to calm down.' The officer said to Carla, who sits down on the sofa and becomes almost frozen in shock.

There is a knock at the door and one of the police officers answers it.

'What's happened? What's going on? The girls were going on their lunch and saw the police car outside. Is everything ok? Where's Jaimee?' Michelle questioned, rushing into the living room.

'We found a body matching her description around half an hour ago.' The officer revealed.

'Are you sure?' Michelle asked, shocked.

'Well we'll obviously need someone to identify the body. We can't say too much more than this moment in time.' The police officer explained.

'I'll identify her.' Michelle offered.

'No I will.' Carla stuttered.

'At least let me come with you?' Michelle said before turning to one of the officers, her eyes filled with tears. 'I can go with her can't I?'

'Yes, we normally advise that people don't do this alone.'

A while later, Michelle and Peter are waiting for Carla to come out of the room, after identifying the body. Both are completely broken-hearted but trying to stay strong for Carla's sake. Carla comes out of the room in floods of tears, making Michelle and Peter think the worst.

'It wasn't her.' Carla revealed, prompting Peter and Michelle to breathe a sigh of relief.

'Well that's good isn't it?' Michelle said, wondering why Carla is still so upset.

'Still someone's daughter though wasn't it? It's amazing that it's not Jaimee, nothing makes me happier, but it still doesn't tell me where she is. I mean I might have to do all this again tomorrow and next time it might actually be her.'


	68. Chapter 68

_**Thanks for the views and reviews :-) So this is a very long chapter featuring all of the main characters and despite it being a hard time for the Barlow's, there are a couple of nice family scenes within this chapters so I hope you all enjoy it :-) Please review x**_

* * *

The following evening, Carla is at the home she shares with Peter. She is in the middle of cooking dinner – curry for her, Peter and Simon and chicken nuggets and chips for Lila – when the house phone rings.

'Hello?' Carla said, she couldn't help but hope it was Jaimee.

'Carla, it's Matt.' Matt stuttered on the other end.

'What do you want?' Carla grunted.

'I've been worried. I can't get hold of Jaimee.'

'What were you planning on telling her this time? Let me guess, your fancy woman isn't just pregnant, but she's expecting twins...or are you gonna ask her to hurry up with the divorce papers because you wanna marry your Australian tart?' Carla snapped.

'I never meant to hurt her.' Matt said quietly.

'Well you did. You completely turned her life upside down. Up until you told her about the baby, she was holding out hope you might change your mind and come back to Manchester. You had to ruin it though didn't you?'

'Look, can I just speak to her?' Matt asked.

'No.' Carla said bluntly.

'No offence Carla but what happens in our marriage is between me and Jaimee.' Matt sighed, frustrated.

'You can't speak to her because...' Carla paused, blinking away her tears before taking a deep breath. 'Because I don't know where she is.'

'What do you mean? You two are always together.'

'Yeah well that all changed the day you called with your news. She's been on a downward spiral for a long time now and you made it ten times worse. She went out on a bender on Thursday morning and no-one's seen or heard from her since. So thank you for that Matt. I could have lost my daughter forever because of you.' Carla explained before hanging up the phone.

Peter enters the room, having just put Josh down for a nap.

'Alright love? Who was that?' Peter asked; he too was hoping for news on Jaimee.

'Matt. Like he hasn't caused enough trouble, he's now blocking up the bloody phone line when I'm trying to keep it free in case there's any news.' Carla said, angry with Matt for hurting Jaimee.

'She will come home Carla.' Peter reassured her.

'I'm not so sure. I mean, that poor girl I identified yesterday, she had Jaimee's phone and purse. What if Jaimee's been mugged? She could be lying somewhere, calling out for help.' Carla said tearfully.

'Jaimee throws a good punch; something she gets from you. Whether she's taken something or whether she's stone cold sober I really don't know, but what I do know is she can stand up for herself.'

'I wish I could be as optimistic as you. I know she's a grown woman now but her head's all over the place at the moment and those dealers are complete monsters. And what about her back and her legs? She could have had a fall. Peter, what if-.' Carla questioned, the emotion spilling out in her voice.

Lila comes into the living room, a lot calmer than she normally is and Peter scoops her up in his arms. Carla quickly wipes the tears from her face.

'Hi princess, dinner will be ready in 10 minutes ok?' Peter said, kissing Lila on the cheek.

'Why are you crying mummy?' Lila asked, concerned.

'I've been chopping some onions for mine and daddy's curry. They always make me cry. I'm silly really.' Carla said, letting out a little giggle, not wanting to alarm her youngest daughter.

'Where's Jaimee? Can she have dinner too?' Lila questioned.

'She's out, baby.' Carla replied.

'She's been out for a long time.' Lila said.

'I know but she's a very popular girl. She's got lots and lots of friends and they all want to see her.'

'I want to see her too.' Lila said, pouting.

'Me too, more than anything.' Carla kisses Lila on the top of her head before looking at Peter. 'I'll go and see Si, tell him his dinner's nearly ready. Can you dish up love?'

'Course I can. You ok?' Peter asked, putting Lila down.

'I'm fine.' Carla smiled weakly, although Peter knew that when she was anything but fine.

Carla goes upstairs and opens Simon's bedroom door. He is lying on his bed, facing the wall so his back is turned to Carla.

'Si?' Carla said softly, not knowing if he was sleeping.

Simon quickly wipes the tears from his eyes and sits up in bed, trying to look like his normal self.

'Are you alright?' Carla asked, sitting down beside him on the bed.

'Yeah, just got something in my eye.' Simon shrugged.

'You know, me and you are more alike than I ever realised.' Carla grinned before putting her arm round him. 'You don't have to hide your tears from me, kid.'

'Why won't Jaimee come home?' Simon asked, his voice a mixture of sadness and frustration.

'I told you, she's seeing some friends.'

'Jaimee's got no friends away from Coronation Street.' Simon said.

'There's no fooling you is there?' Carla replied.

'I know more than you think I do. I know you make up little fairytales to tell Lila so that she won't be scared of the reality of life. I know you've sat up every night since Jaimee's been gone, just watching Josh sleep, like you're frightened that if you take your eyes off him he'll disappear. I know Jaimee's been taking drugs again and that you're scared something bad has happened to her.' Simon explained, sensitively.

'Blimey you do know a lot. I'm sorry Si. I sometimes forget that you're not a little boy anymore. The thing is, I'm so pleased that me and you get on better nowadays. I know I made your life hell when I first got together with your dad and now that we're mates, I don't ever want to make you sad.' Carla replied, a little stunned by Simon's maturity.

'You don't make me sad. Jaimee does.' Simon said.

'Yeah?'

'She's my big sister and she promised me that she'll always be there for me. But now she's gone and-.'

'Listen to me alright? Jaimee has always been and always will be your big sister and I know that nothing makes her prouder than being part of this family. But something you have to realise about Jaimee is that she's had a tough life. I gave her away and she grew thinking I was just her Auntie Carla. It's a big thing to take in when your auntie suddenly announces that she's your mother, especially when you're 20 years old.' Carla explained, crouching down in front of Simon and wiping his tear stained cheeks.

'Is that what made her take drugs in the first place?' Simon asked.

'No, she didn't know the truth back then. She just got in with the wrong crowd.' Carla replied.

'Danny, Jake and Warren?' Simon questioned.

'Oh no, they might have had their problems too but they never put her in any danger. I don't think she would have got through her childhood if those lads hadn't been by her side. You see there's a lot of things you don't know about Jaimee's life and one day when your an adult yourself I'm sure she'll tell you about it but for now you just need to remember that despite her being a gobby, stubborn cow, she's also really fragile. She hasn't gone away to punish you or Lila or Josh, she just needed to get away from what was going on.'

'You must miss her loads.' Simon said, feeling sorry for Carla; he missed Jaimee like mad and they weren't even related by blood so he could imagine the pain Carla was in.

'More than you could ever imagine.'

'We'll look after each other until she's ready to come back.' Simon said, smiling reassuringly at Carla.

'That sounds like a good plan.' Carla replied, hugging Simon tightly.

An hour later, Michelle and Steve are at their flat. They are cuddled up on the sofa watching a film, although neither of them are concentrating. Steve is doing his best to be supportive to Michelle, who is going out of her mind with worry over Jaimee.

Michelle's phone rings and she answers it, confused by the unknown number on the screen.

'Hello?' Michelle said, curiously.

'Michelle.' Jaimee said, her voice croaky from dehydration.

'Jaimee? Oh my god, where are you? We've been going crazy with worry.' Michelle asked.

'I need you.' Jaimee replied.

'Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?' Michelle questioned, concerned for her friend.

'Don't tell mum I've called you.' Jaimee said.

'Darlin' don't be like that. She's been terrified.' Michelle sighed.

'I need to talk to you first. Please come and get me.'

'Ok sweetheart, listen to me. Tell me where you are and then don't move from that spot alright? Just wait for me.' Michelle instructed.

Michelle listens as Jaimee reveals her location and then hangs up the phone. She turns to Steve, who has been listening eagerly to the phone call, pleased Jaimee is still alive and well.

'That was Jaimee. She wants me to go and get her.' Michelle said.

'You're not going on your own. I'll come with you.' Steve replied, putting on his jacket.

'You don't have to.'

'I want to.' Steve said, taking Michelle's hand as they leave the flat.

About half an hour later, Steve pulls up in a rough, run-down area. He turns off the engine and takes off his seatbelt.

'Let me go on my own Steve.' Michelle said, restraining his from getting out of the car.

'What if someone jumps out on you? You never know who's walking the streets these days.' Steve said protectively.

'It's a risk I'll have to take. I don't want her thinking we're ganging up on her.'

'Ok but if anything happens-.'

'I'll scream and you can come to my rescue.' Michelle replied, touched that Steve is being so protective.

Michelle gets out of the car and locates the phone box that Jaimee had used; using the description Jaimee had given her. She is worried when she can't find Jaimee but suddenly she notices a figure in an alleyway. She walks towards the alleyway, a little anxious. Jaimee is sat down, her back against the wall.

'Oh Jaimee...' Michelle sighed; relieved to be face to face with her again.

Michelle sits down beside Jaimee and puts her arm round the young girl, who rests her head on her shoulder.

'I'm sorry.' Jaimee whimpered.

'Sshh don't apologise. I'm just so pleased you've got in touch. It's been horrible without you. Everyone's been on edge wondering if we were gonna get another visit from the police.' Michelle said, speaking as calmly as possible, wanting to comfort Jaimee.

'Police?' Jaimee repeated.

'We reported you missing yesterday morning and people have been searching for you. They found a body and your mum had to identify them. We were convinced it was you.' Michelle explained.

'I never meant to put you through all this.' Jaimee cursed herself for making her family suffer.

'The girl, she had your purse and your phone. She didn't hurt you did she?'

'She was homeless and she looked really poorly. I went to get my phone out to call for an ambulance and she nicked my bag. She took everything. I had to beg on the streets for an hour before I had enough to call you.' Jaimee explained.

Michelle couldn't help but feel proud of Jaimee, even at her lowest she was still thinking of others before herself. Most people walk straight past a homeless person, thinking they're horrible people, but not Jaimee.

'Is mum angry with me?' Jaimee asked, interrupting the silence.

'Not in the slightest. She's watching the front door and jumping every time the phone rings. Everyone just wants you back Jaimee.' Michelle reassured her, seeing the fear in her eyes.

'I thought she'd hate me. When she first found out about my drug problem she disowned me. So did you. I couldn't bare the thought of that happening again.'

'Is that why you called me instead of her?' Michelle questioned, prompting Jaimee to nod her head. 'We never should have done that and we certainly wouldn't do it again. Of course we were angry when we first found out but that's because deep down we were scared.'

'Of what?' Jaimee asked.

'You doing something like this.' Michelle replied.

'I haven't taken anything for a couple of days.' Jaimee said.

'Is that because you wanted to stop or because that girl took your money?'

'I could have got some today.' Jaimee revealed.

'How?'

'There are other ways of paying that don't involve money.' Jaimee said, ashamed.

'Oh Jaimee, please tell me you didn't?' Michelle asked, feeling sick.

'I couldn't go through with it. I went into this dealer's house and then all of a sudden I got flashbacks to all those years ago, when I was 15 and hooked on cocaine. I used to do anything for a line of coke. I don't want to be like that anymore. I hate that drugs have such a hold on me. Anyway, I fought off this dealer and did a runner.' Jaimee explained, her voice filled with sadness.

'Is that how you did this?' Michelle asked, gesturing towards a large cut on Jaimee's knee, blood seeping through the rip in her jeans.

Jaimee doesn't respond but instead she nods her head.

'It looks sore.' Michelle spoke softly, as if to a child.

'In a sick sort of way I kinda like it. A couple of months ago I couldn't feel my legs at all.'

'You've got a knack of getting lucky escapes.' Michelle said.

'I've had too many.' Jaimee shook her head.

'And thank god you have because we're not ready to let go of you yet. Come on, I'm Steve's waiting round the corner in the cab. You need a decent meal, a warm bed and your mum. Let's get you home eh?' Michelle said, doing her best to be upbeat, although she was shocked by how fragile Jaimee had become in such a short space of time...


	69. Chapter 69

_**Thanks so much for the views and reviews :-) Enjoy and please review xx**_

* * *

Half an hour later, Michelle and Jaimee are stood in the street outside Carla and Peter's house. Michelle could see how scared Jaimee was and knew she couldn't let her face Carla and Peter on her own, so had vowed to stay with her until she knew things were alright.

'Don't be scared.' Michelle said, turning to look at Jaimee and taking her hand.

'What if she shuts the door on me? I wouldn't blame her to be honest.' Jaimee replied, nervously.

'In all the years I've known her, I've never seen your mum so worried. She'll be so pleased to see that you're ok.'

'Am I though?' Jaimee asked.

'It'll take time. Like I said, you need a decent meal, a comfy bed and that knee cleaned and dressed. And more than anything you need a hug from your mum. You'll be fine Jaimee, trust me.' Michelle explained.

Michelle knocks Carla and Peter's door. Carla opens it, not noticing Jaimee who is stood behind Michelle.

'Michelle, is it important? We're just about to put Lila to bed.' Carla said, sounding tired.

Michelle steps to the side, revealing a sheepish-looking Jaimee.

'Oh my god! Jaimee! Peter, get out here!' Carla shrieked, hugging Jaimee tightly.

'I'm sorry for putting you through so much.' Jaimee whispered.

'Hey, sshh don't apologise. I'm just glad your back. I've missed you so much. I thought you were-.' Carla replied, still hugging her daughter.

'Jaimee, oh thank goodness you're ok. We've been tearing our hair out with worry.' Peter exclaimed, appearing in the doorway.

Carla eventually lets go of Jaimee and Peter hugs her, startled by her cold body temperature.

'Love you're freezing.' Peter said.

'Can't seem to get warm. Summer is well and truly coming to an end.' Jaimee said, attempting to make a joke.

'Come on in.' Peter replied, trying to usher her into the house.

'I'll leave you all to it. I'll see you tomorrow Jaimee.' Michelle said, smiling at the young woman.

'Thank you.' Jaimee said gratefully.

'Yeah thanks Chelle. I should have known you'd be the one to come to our rescue.' Carla grinned, thrilled to have her daughter back where she belongs.

'Happy to help. Night.' Michelle waved as she walked away.

Michelle goes back to her flat and enters the living room, feeling well and truly exhausted by the day's events. Steve greets her with a hug and kiss before handing her a cup of coffee. They sit at the dining table, neither of them speaking for a while, just thinking about Jaimee's state.

Ryan had been devastated by Jaimee's disappearance and had wanted to go and visit her now she was home, but Steve advised him to give her space and he had gone to bed.

'I can't believe the state she was in. It didn't even look like Jaimee.' Steve said, shaking his head, ending the silence.

'You should have seen her just before, she was terrified of knocking Carla and Peter's front door.' Michelle replied.

'She's lucky to have you as her friend.' Steve said.

'She's more than my friend. She's family and if there's one thing my mum and dad taught me, it's that nothing is more important than family.'

'Makes you realise how lucky we are to have each other isn't it? No matter what happens in life, I know I'll be alright because I'm coming home to you. Poor Jaimee's been abandoned by Matt.' Steve said, making Michelle feel even more guilty about her drunken kiss with Rob.

'Thank you for coming with me tonight.' Michelle replied.

'Well I couldn't have you taking all the credit and being seen as the superhero could I?' Steve joked, reclining in his chair.

'Superhero? How old are you?!' Michelle exclaimed, laughing.

An hour later and Simon, Lila and Josh had been reunited with their big sister and had reluctantly gone to bed, wishing they could spend more time with her. Jake and Danny had rushed over from Number 13, desperate to see Jaimee. They are in the living room; Danny sat on the arm of the sofa and Jake sat next to Jaimee on the sofa.

'It's so good to have you back.' Jake said, squeezing Jaimee's hand.

'You look terrible though. Are you feeling ill?' Danny asked, concerned.

'Being on the streets does things to a person, even if they're only on the streets for a couple of days.' Jaimee replied.

'You should have called us. We'd have been there like a shot.' Jake said.

'I had my handbag stolen and then I thought you'd be too ashamed of me to want to help.' Jaimee replied.

'We'd never be ashamed of you.' Jake reassured her.

'You two manage to stay clean, you have been for nearly ten years, yet here's me falling off the wagon at every given opportunity. Hardly something to be proud of is it?' Jaimee said, angry with herself.

'Life's been hard for you these past couple of years. You needed to escape, we understand. I'm not saying we agree or that we're happy with your choices but we understand.'

'Warren's gone, we're not about to let you leave our lives too. We've got to stick together Jay, make him proud when he looks down on us.'

'What do you think he'd think if he saw me like this?'

'He'd want to help which is exactly what we're going to do. Stay here with your family tonight and then tomorrow come back to us and we'll treat you like a princess. You'll be back on your feet in no time.' Jake said, hugging Jaimee.

'We packed you an overnight bag. It's in the hallway.' Danny told his friend.

'Thank you. I love you both.' Jaimee smiled, so grateful to have two good friends like the lads.

'And we love you. Now get some rest and we'll see you in the morning.'

'Night.' Jaimee said as the lads leave the house.

Upon hearing the lads leave, Carla pops her head round the door.

'Are you hungry Jay?' Carla asked.

'Starving.' Jaimee nodded.

'Right well you put your feet up and I'll make you something ok?'

'Thank you for being so nice to me.' Jaimee said shyly.

'I'm your mother. It's my duty to look after you and after your start in life; I've got a lot of making up to do.' Carla replied.

Peter comes into the living room carrying a large bowl of hot soapy water.

'Here sweetheart, put your feet in this, it'll ease the pain a little bit.' Peter said, placing the bowl of hot soapy water at her feet.

'Thank you.'

'Are you warm enough?' Peter asked.

'Yeah I'm fine, thank you. Lila gave me her princess blanket.' Jaimee giggled.

'The kids are made up your home safe.' Peter smiled.

'Bless them. I can't believe I put them through all this pain. They're only young.'

'Simon's a tough kid and as for Lila and Josh, they probably won't even remember this when they're older.' Peter said, reassuring his worried daughter.

'I hope so.'

Much later that night, Jaimee is on the sofa at Carla and Peter's. Having showered and changed into her pj's, she's snuggled up under a big duvet and has Lila's princess blanket on top of the duvet. Peter had gone to bed a few minutes earlier, leaving Carla alone with Jaimee. Carla is sat on the floor in front of the sofa, talking to Jaimee.

'Comfy?' Carla asked, tucking her in, prompting Jaimee to nod.

'I'm so sorry mum.' Jaimee said sadly, no amount of kind words from her family could stop her from feeling guilty.

'The main thing is you're back with me, where you belong. Honestly I don't know what I would've done if that girl-.' Carla said, her heart hurting as she relived the horror that unfolded the previous day.

'She was homeless. I doubt they'll ever get a formal identification.' Jaimee said.

'I'm proud of you for trying to help her.' Carla smiled.

'I'm not a bad person really. I might do bad things but-.' Jaimee said.

'You're my angel, you know you are. You've just lost your way a bit.' Carla interrupted, stroking Jaimee's soft, freshly washed and dried hair.

'Everything got on top of me. First the shooting and then Matt...I can't believe he's gonna be a dad.'

'Try not to think about it love.'

'It's difficult not to when I'm still married to him. I've had a lot of time to think these last couple of days and I'm still in love with him mum. I don't think I'll ever stop loving him.' Jaimee explained.

'Then why have you taken your wedding ring off?' Carla asked.

'I gave it to a dealer in exchange for cocaine.' Jaimee replied, completely ashamed of her actions.

Carla doesn't reply, instead giving Jaimee a sympathetic glance, knowing she must be heartbroken not to have her wedding ring anymore.

'He did call this morning.' Carla said, eventually breaking the silence.

'Yeah?' Jaimee said; Carla knew she was still hoping for a happy ever after with Matt.

'He'd been trying to call you but got no answer and he said he was worried.'

'So he does care.' Jaimee said.

'He's got a guilty conscience more like. Anyway I had a go at him and put the phone down.'

'Mum...' Jaimee groaned.

'What do you expect me to do when I'm going out of my mind with worry over you?' Carla replied, knowing she'll never forgive Matt, before changing the subject. 'Anyway, I'll leave you to get some sleep.'

Carla tries to get up from the floor but Jaimee takes hold of her arm.

'Stay with me for a little bit longer? Just until I fall asleep?' Jaimee asked, almost reverting back to being a little girl again.

'Ok, whatever you want darlin'.' Carla agreed, smiling softly at her daughter, watching as she closes her eyes.


	70. Chapter 70

_**Thanks for the views and reviews :-) Pleased that your glad about Jaimee being home safe but the struggle is far from over for Jaimee. The next chapter will be uploaded shortly, enjoy and please review :-) xx**_

One week had passed since Jaimee's return and the family were slowly returning to normality. Jaimee had been given her phone and purse back by the police and she had been stunned to see 15 missed calls from Matt, all from the day she went missing. She was now hopeful that they could make things work between them, but couldn't seem to pluck up the courage to phone him back.

Carla and Peter are snuggled up on the sofa in their living room. It was the first night they'd had home alone for a very long time, with Rob having offered to look after Lila and Josh while Simon was with Leanne and Nick.

'I can't remember the last time it was just me and you home alone.' Peter sighed, as Carla cuddled up to him.

'It was before Josh was born that's for sure. Everything went a bit crazy after he arrived.' Carla replied.

'You can that again.' Peter said before looking at Carla, who was looking up at him. 'You look really beautiful today. Have I told you that yet?'

'About a million times. Anyone would think you were after something.' Carla giggled.

'I've got gorgeous woman with me, a free house and a king size bed upstairs. Why would I want to sit round watching a film or talking about work?' Peter said, about to kiss Carla when the phone ringing interrupts them.

'I'll get it.' Carla jumps off the sofa and picks up the phone.

She is about to speak when Peter takes the phone from her hand, hanging up the call and taking the phone off the hook. He looks into Carla's eyes in a way that made her heart race.

'Tonight is about me and you.' Peter whispered before kissing her passionately, pushing her against the wall.

Over at the Rovers, Jaimee is sat in one of the booths, having arranged to meet Michelle for a catch-up. Michelle brings two drinks over to the table; a pint for Jaimee and a glass of red wine for herself.

'So how's everything with you? I haven't heard much from you this week.' Michelle said, sitting down opposite Jaimee.

'I've just been keeping my head down, going to the support groups and trying to get back on track. It's not been easy though. Jaimee replied, letting out a little sigh.

'That's what I like to hear, you staying strong. We've missed you at the factory though.'

'I'm hoping to come back next week.' Jaimee announced.

'Are you sure you're ready? Because we don't mind if you need to take another couple of weeks?' Michelle questioned, worried that Jaimee will take on too much too soon.

'I'm more than ready Chelle. Business is something I'm good at, whether it's running a garage or working in a knicker factory. I need to feel useful again. I need to feel like myself again.'

'I've got to admit you have helped turn that place around.'

'Exactly, the four of us make a brilliant team. We'd be mad to break that up.' Jaimee grinned before taking a sip of her beer.

There is silence for a few moments as Michelle studies Jaimee's facial expression; she knew she was still hurting but was doing her best to put on a brave face.

'Matt tried calling me when I went off last week.' Jaimee said.

'Yeah? And what did he say?' Michelle asked.

'That he needs me to call him as soon as possible as there's something he needs to tell me.'

'And have you called him?'

'No. I'm scared.' Jaimee shook her head.

'Why?' Michelle asked.

'The last time he phoned and said he had something to tell me, he revealed he's got another woman pregnant.'

'Call him Jay. You'll regret it if you don't.'

Jaimee is about to reply when Hilary Carter, Matt's mother, enters the pub, shocking Jaimee into silence.

'What a surprise! Of all the places, I find you in a pub. Some things never change.' Hilary teased, a nasty tone to her voice.

'What are you doing here?' Jaimee asked.

'I thought we should talk.'

'About what?'

'You and my son. I'm presuming you'll be getting a divorce. Honestly I told him not to go through with the wedding but did he listen?' Hilary shook her head, smirking, knowing she was getting to Jaimee.

'No because you're a stuck up old cow. He's a grown man Hilary and he can make his own decisions.' Jaimee replied angrily.

'I'd advise you not to take that tone with me.'

'I'll take any tone I like. You're not my mother.'

'No I'm not, you're right. See, I waited until I was a little more grown up before having a child. It's no wonder you've turned out like this with a slag for a mother.' Hilary said, infuriating Jaimee.

'Oi! Don't you dare speak about her like that!' Jaimee shouted, fiercely protective of her mum.

'I'm only telling the truth.' Hilary shrugged, trying to act innocent.

'You're making nasty comments about someone who quite frankly doesn't deserve it. If anyone's a bad mother round here, it's you. Now get out before I kick you out.' Jaimee warned.

'Well, well, well Matt will be very disappointed when I fill him in on this attack.'

'Attack? Believe me love; you have no idea what a real attack is.' Jaimee seethed.

'Alright, let's try and calm down you two yeah? Hilary I think it's best you leave now.' Michelle advised, trying to keep the women from arguing further.

'I'm flying out to Australia in the morning.' Hilary announced.

'What? Why? Is Matt ok?' Jaimee questioned, worried.

'He's fine. I just thought I should meet the mother of my unborn grandchild. I couldn't believe it when he told me.' Hilary explained, smirking.

'Ashamed are you?'

'Not at all. I'd given up all hope of having a child once he married you. I mean, with all the drink, drugs and cigarettes you've had over the years I'd be shocked if you're still fertile. This is a dream come true for me.' Hilary said, letting out a laugh.

Jaimee slams her fist on the table before storming out of the pub.

'Jaimee!' Michelle called after Jaimee before standing up to Hilary. 'Well done, I hope you're pleased with yourself now.'

Michelle leaves the pub and sees Jaimee walking towards number 13.

'Jaimee! Jay, wait up!' Michelle shouted down the street, running until she catches up with Jaimee. 'Don't let her get to you.'

'It's hard not to when she's stood over me with that cruel look on her face.' Jaimee replied.

'Stand up to her. Come back to the pub for another drink. Come on, it's not like you to back down like this.' Michelle said.

'Maybe the old Jaimee's gone.' Jaimee shrugged, sounding defeated.

'I hope not.' Michelle said.

'Look, thanks for coming after me but I really need to be on my own right now.'

'I'm not sure that's the best idea.' Michelle shook her head, concerned about the tears threatening to fall from Jaimee's eyes.

'I won't do anything stupid. I'm gonna chill out in front of the telly for a bit and then grab an early night. I'll still be here in the morning.' Jaimee reassured her.

'Ok, call me if you need anything. Love ya.' Michelle said, kissing her on the cheek.

'Love you too.' Jaimee replied.

Jaimee watches as Michelle walks away, making sure her friend is out of sight before hailing a passing cab and getting in.

* * *

The next morning, Michelle is stood by the post box on the corner of the street, where she had just posted a birthday card to her mother in Ireland. She notices the door to Tommy's flat open and is stunned to see a hungover Jaimee walk out. Jaimee walks across the street and goes into Number 13, not noticing Michelle.

Michelle contemplates knocking on the front door of Number 13 and confronting Jaimee but decides it's best to let Jaimee sort herself out; walking across the street in yesterday's clothes with her hair and make-up a mess, she looked far from presentable..


	71. Chapter 71

_**This is a direct continuation of the last chapter. It was very long so thought I should split it :-) Enjoy and please review xx**_

* * *

Carla and Peter are cuddled up in bed. They have been awake for some time but both are making the most of it being just the two of them; by tea time, they'll have a house full again.

'I wish we could stay like this forever.' Peter said, kissing Carla on the top of her head.

'Me too.' Carla sighed.

'Who would have guessed that our life would become so crazy?' Peter said.

'Certainly not me. It's good kind of crazy though.' Carla replied.

'I wouldn't change it for the world.' Peter agreed.

'Well I guess I should get ready for work. I've barely stepped foot in the factory these past few months. They'll be forgetting who I am.' Carla said, chuckling, trying to get out of bed.

'That's impossible. No-one could forget someone like you.' Peter said, pulling her back into bed.

'What are you after?' Carla asked, although she knew exactly what he wanted.

'Well-.' Peter said, pulling her closer to him, kissing her neck.

'Oh no mister, you'll have to wait til later. Some of us have got businesses to run.' Carla said, sitting up and putting on Peter's shirt which had been flung on the floor the previous night.

'Oi, I've got the bookies.' Peter said, pretending to be offended.

'You sit there reading the paper all day and don't say you don't because I've seen you.' Carla teased.

'You are so cheeky!' Peter exclaimed, tickling Carla's sides making her fall back onto the bed in hysterics.

Over at Underworld, Michelle and Jaimee are working in the office. Jaimee is typing on the computer; she looked a lot nicer than she had done earlier that morning but it was clear she was still suffering with her hangover. Michelle is watching her work.

'So come on then, spill..' Michelle said, breaking the silence.

'What?' Jaimee asked, not looking up from the computer.

'Something tells me you were a naughty girl last night.' Michelle replied.

'And what would make you think that?' Jaimee asked, stopping her work and looking at Michelle.

'Maybe the fact I saw you sneaking out of Tommy's flat very early this morning.' Michelle said, raising her eyebrows.

'I went out last night-.' Jaimee stopped talking upon seeing Michelle's disapproving look. 'I know I said I wouldn't but I haven't been to bed at 9 o'clock since I was 11 and I'm not gonna start now. Me and Tommy met up at a club and we did shots.'

'And one thing led to another?'

'Yeah.'

'So is it love?' Michelle asked.

'Don't be daft. I love Matt.' Jaimee scoffed.

'So what are you doing playing away behind his back?'

'I'm not being funny Michelle but I don't think you've got any right to lecture me on staying faithful.' Jaimee replied.

'That's why I'm saying this to you. I don't want you to get hurt Jaimee.' Michelle said, desperate to get through to Jaimee.

'No-one's gonna get hurt. Matt's the other side of the world and he's not planning on coming back until Christmas after even then, I'm not sure if we'll manage to get back on track.'

'And what if he decides to come back early?'

'He won't.'

'Jaimee...' Michelle groaned.

'The second I was well enough to come back to work, Matt booked his flight back to Australia. Honestly, you wouldn't think we were a married couple. We were sleeping in the same bed and he told me he loved me but it's not the way it used to be.' Jaimee explained.

'You'd just come out of hospital, you weren't gonna be at it 24/7.' Michelle rolled her eyes.

'It's been six months Michelle. Six months without feeling close to him. He's my husband. I want him by my side, not the other side of the world. I mean he didn't even congratulate me when I told him I was walking again. One of the biggest achievements of my life and he didn't even bat an eyelid. And then of course there's the fact he's got some Australian tart up the duff. Something's not right there is it?' Jaimee continued, explaining how lonely she felt for the first time since Matt had left.

'Stay away from Tommy. I mean it.' Michelle warned.

'Fine. I'll just live my life like a bloody nun shall I?' Jaimee replied sarcastically.

'Maybe you should fly out and see him? You can have a proper chat about things and try and get your marriage back on track.' Michelle suggested.

'I'm not leaving Wetherfield.'

'You don't have to. I just think you need to talk things through.'

'And then I'll fly back and it'll be months before I see him again. Yeah good plan Michelle.' Jaimee replied, sarcastically.

'And maybe it would be better to admit your relationship with Tommy.'

'Relationship? It was a one night stand.' Jaimee said.

'So it won't be happening again?' Michelle asked.

'No. I miss Matt, he misses Tina. We needed someone and we found each other. Happy now?' Jaimee snapped.

'Not particularly no. You're behaviour is spiralling out of control. I thought you said you were trying to stay on track?' Michelle said, disappointed.

'I'm fine.' Jaimee shrugged, trying to continue with her work.

'I don't think you are.' Michelle replied.

'I'm entitled to have some fun you know?'

'But does that fun have to involve sneaking round with a bloke that's not your husband? If you're unhappy Jaimee, you can talk to me.'

'We've got a busy day today, no time to sit round gossiping.' Jaimee said, starting to type again.

'Fine, I'll go and make some coffee.' Michelle relented, seeing Carla enter the factory.

Michelle leaves the office and approaches Carla who is talking to the factory girls and Sean.

'Carla, can I have a word?' Michelle asked.

'Course, what's up?' Carla replied, cheerfully.

'I think you need to have a chat with Jaimee.'

'What about? She's ok isn't she?' Carla questioned, worried she'd fallen off the wagon again.

'I saw her leaving Tommy Duckworth's flat this morning.' Michelle said in a hushed tone, not wanting the factory workers to hear.

'You're joking?' Carla replied.

'I wish I was.' Michelle shook her head.

Carla goes into the office and Michelle goes into the kitchen area, putting the kettle on. Jaimee ignores Carla when she first enters the office, trying to focus on her work but Carla puts the laptop lid down, stopping her.

'Jaimee, we need to talk.' Carla said.

'Why?' Jaimee questioned, moodily.

'What the hell were you doing at Tommy's flat last night?' Carla asked.

'I think you can work that out for yourself.' Jaimee grinned.

'You know what I mean. You're a married woman.' Carla said, remaining serious.

'It didn't stop you playing around did it? May I remind you about Tony and Liam?'

'You dare bring that up again and I swear you'll be sorry.' Carla warned, glaring at Jaimee.

'Stop over-reacting! I slept with Tommy, big deal.' Jaimee snapped.

'You're not the type of girl to sleep around Jaimee. I know you're not. You're worth so much more.' Carla said.

'Am I? You see I tried the whole settling down, one-man woman thing and my husband decided he'd rather live on the other side of the world.' Jaimee said sharply.

'That doesn't mean you should give up on him. Please love, just stay away from other men and concentrate on your marriage. It's only a couple of months til Matt comes home. If you still want to give things a go with him then you'll wait.' Carla pleaded.

'Oh great so what shall I do in the meantime eh? Take up knitting or maybe do the crossword with Norris in the Rovers? Sounds too exciting for words.' Jaimee replied sarcastically; Carla couldn't help but smile, she sounded exactly like her.

'You and Tommy were careful weren't you?' Carla asked, her smile fading.

'Oh my god! I'm 26 years of age in case you haven't noticed. I really don't need the birds and the bees chat.' Jaimee exclaimed in embarrassment.

'You can understand why I'm asking. You got pregnant by Sam, remember?' Carla reminded her.

'Do you think I've got amnesia or something?' Jaimee asked, her sarcasm still present in her voice.

'Less of the sarcasm Jaimee. We're only trying to look out for you.' Carla said sternly.

'It feels more like you're ganging up on me.' Jaimee muttered, bowing her head.

'Sweetheart you know I'd never do that.' Carla said, pulling up a chair and sitting next to Jaimee, taking her hands, realising they were pushing her too far. 'Look, I'll never regret what I went through with Liam but if I could have that time again I wouldn't have done things the same way. I'd have made sure we ended things with Tony and Maria before taking things further. We were stupid and we had what we thought would be just a one night stand and we ended up paying the ultimate price.'

'I don't think Matt's a murderer like Tony.' Jaimee replied.

'Do you honestly think I thought Tony would be capable of that? There was a time when I loved Tony, not in the same way I loved Liam, but I did have feelings for him. He fooled everyone with his smooth talk and his charm and then just like that he tore my world to pieces. I lost the love of my life the day Liam died and I'm not saying the same will happen with you and Tommy and Matt but what I am saying is you're playing a very dangerous game. You're my daughter and I hate to see you making the same mistakes as me. Please, just promise me you'll wait for Matt?' Carla explained, pleading with her eldest daughter.

Jaimee nods obediently, feeling nothing but admiration for her mother having heard her talk about her past so honestly. A tear trickles down Jaimee's cheek.

'Good girl.' Carla said, leaning towards Jaimee, pulling her into a warm hug.


	72. Chapter 72

_**Thanks for the views :-) **__**Hope you enjoy this chapter, please review xx**_

* * *

Michelle is out on the shop floor in Underworld, keeping an eye on the factory girls and Sean, although her gaze keeps being drawn to the office where Carla is talking to Jaimee. After a while, Carla leaves the office, closing the door behind her, and walks towards Michelle.

'Everything ok?' Michelle asked.

'Yeah all sorted.' Carla said, flashing Michelle her best fake smile.

'You really think a quick chat in the office is enough to sort her out? You think she's gonna go back to being the old Jaimee?' Michelle questioned.

'Yeah I do as it goes.' Carla replied.

'What's up with Jaimee?' Beth asked.

'Nothing.' Carla said, shrugging.

'Then why is she throwing up in the bin?' Sean added.

'What?' Carla replied, looking over at the office where Jaimee was being sick into one of the office bins, disgusted. 'Eurghh! Umm, don't worry she's just hungover.'

'She needs help.' Michelle said.

'Stop it Michelle.'

'What? I'm only saying what I'm saying. She's going off the rails and we need to get her the right help before it's too late.' Michelle continued, worried for Jaimee.

'She's not taken anything since she came back.' Carla said in a hushed tone, pulling Michelle into the kitchen area, away from the factory workers.

'I'm not just talking about the drugs. I'm talking about her bad temper, her disappearing acts, throwing up, her drinking...'

'Look, like I said we've had a chat and everything's sorted. She's just feeling a bit delicate that's all. She's promised me she'll behave from now on.' Carla interrupted.

'And that means she's fine does it? All she has to say is she'll try harder and you think all her problems are gone? Open your eyes Carla, she's struggling big time.' Michelle said before turning to look at the factory workers. 'You all think there's something wrong don't you?'

'Oi! She doesn't need you shouting your mouth of to this lot!' Carla glared at Michelle.

'I wasn't. I wanna help her just as much as you do. You know I think the world of her.' Michelle replied.

Carla looks at Jaimee in the office; she seems a little better after throwing up and is now talking on her mobile. Carla is anxious about this, not knowing who is on the other end of the phone.

'She's fine.' Carla said after a short pause.

'Then why do you look so worried?' Michelle asked.

Carla doesn't reply, instead storming into the office, startling Jaimee.

'Who are you talking to?' Carla asked sternly.

'Mum! I'm on the bloody phone!' Jaimee exclaimed, covering the phone for a second.

'I know, who is it?'

'Jake.' Jaimee replied.

'And what are you talking about?' Carla asked.

'Stuff.' Jaimee shrugged.

'I'm gonna have to go mate. Speak later.' Jaimee said into the phone before hanging up, angry at Carla. 'Can't I do anything without you getting suspicious?'

'Go and check on Kirk, make sure he's not wrapped up in bubble wrap and then clean this bin out; the smell is revolting.' Carla instructed, annoyed by Jaimee's behaviour.

Jaimee gets up from the desk and is making her way past Carla, who holds out her hand.

'Leave your phone with me.' Carla said.

'Unbelievable.' Jaimee sighed, shoving her mobile into Carla's hand.

Jaimee goes into the packing department as her mother had asked, although it's clear she is less than impressed by Carla's attitude. Carla scrolls down the recently dialled contacts in Jaimee's phone, feeling guilty when she sees Jake is the last person Jaimee called. Peter enters the office, interrupting Carla's thoughts.

'Hiya love.' Peter said cheerfully, kissing Carla on the lips.

'Hi baby.' Carla replied, smiling weakly.

'You ok? You look stressed.' Peter asked, concerned.

'Stressed is an understatement. You wouldn't think I'd only been here an hour would you?'

'What's happened? And what on earth is that awful smell in here?' Peter asked, looking round the office.

Carla quickly takes the bin out of the office and into an unused storage cupboard before coming back into the office.

'Jaimee had a bit of a night last night.' Carla explained, spraying air freshener round the room.

'Not drugs?' Peter asked, horrified.

'No, no drugs thankfully. Just a whole lot of booze and a bunk up with Tommy Duckworth.'

'God, when will that girl learn?!' Peter exclaimed, frustrated.

'Don't be too angry with her.' Carla replied softly.

'It's hard not to be. The last I wanted for her was to be caught up in a love triangle. It only leads to heartbreak.'

'Apart from ours.' Carla reminded him.

'Of course, we're the exception to the rule.' Peter smile, kissing Carla again.

'Well I've already given her a telling off and so has Michelle. I think we might have been too hard on her though. I confiscated her phone.'

'Carla, she's not a little kid.' Peter said, trying to remain serious although he couldn't help but laugh.

'I know, I just didn't know what else to do. I saw her talking on the phone to someone and I freaked out. She said it was Jake but I was convinced she was arranging to meet with a dealer.'

'And have you checked who it was?' Peter asked.

'She was telling the truth.'

'I'm a terrible mother, I know.' Carla groaned.

'Oh baby, of course you're not a bad mother. You're amazing, the kids worship the ground you walk on. I probably would've done the same as you.' Peter reassured her, hugging her tightly.

'You would?'

'It wouldn't have been the first time Jaimee lied about meeting a dealer would it?'

There is a comfortable silence for a while as Peter holds Carla, until she pulls away.

'So what was the reason for you coming here?' Carla asked.

'I just wanted to see you.' Peter replied, smiling.

'I would've thought you'd seen enough of me last night.' Carla giggled; after 7 years together, he still made her feel like a love struck teenager.

'I can never see enough of you. Fancy coming home on your lunch break?' [eter asked, flirtatiously.

'I don't know, we're already behind because of all the drama with Jaimee and-.'

'Even more reason for you to come home for an hour and unwind, get rid of all this tension.'

'And you know how to do that do you?' Carla smiled.

'I've got a few ideas.' Peter smirked.

'How could a girl possibly turn down an offer like that eh?'

'So is that a yes?'

Carla kisses Peter passionately until Michelle enters the office, making them jump.

'Oh sorry, didn't mean to interrupt.' Michelle apologised, feeling awkward.

'No it's fine. I should be heading off anyway.' Peter said before looking back at Carla. 'See you in a bit.'

'Oh yeah you will.' Carla grinned.

Michelle looks at Peter who leaves the office and then back to Carla, who is smiling wider than Michelle ever thought possible. She couldn't help but laugh at the loved up couple; pleased they'd managed to make things work between them.

Out on the shop floor, Beth, Sean, Julie and Hayley are working at their machines although Beth and Sean are distracted by the events of that morning.

'What do you think is wrong with Jaimee?' Beth asked, eager to know what's happening.

'I don't think it's any of our business.' Hayley said.

'They're keeping something from us and I don't think that's very fair. Friends don't have secrets.' Beth moaned.

'During work hours we're Carla's employees.'

'And? Oh come on Hayley, even you must be wanting the gossip.' Beth replied.

'No I don't, now get back to work. You can do all the talking you like in half an hour when we go for lunch.' Hayley said before walking off to get some more material.

'I heard she was back on the drugs and that's why she did a runner the other week.' Sean said.

'Are you sure?' Julie asked, shocked by his accusation.

'Didn't you see her the other week when she was telling us about that bar in town? She was all over the shop.' Sean explained.

'I thought she was just happy.' Julie said, worried about Jaimee; they still remained firm friends.

'High more like.' Sean replied.

'Well if that's the case then the last thing Jaimee needs is all of us talking behind her back. Let's just get on with our work eh?' Julie said, feeling bad for Jaimee and her family and wanting to help in any way she could.

A couple of hours later, Jaimee is sat on the steps outside Underworld smoking a cigarette. Carla approaches the factory having returned from her 'lunch date' with Peter.

'Where did you disappear to?' Jaimee asked.

'I had an errand to run.' Carla replied innocently.

'Course you did.' Jaimee smirked, taking a long drag of her cigarette.

'I see you're having a healthy lunch again.' Carla said, gesturing towards the cigarette.

'I've kicked the drugs and I'm cutting back on the boozing. Fags are something I will not be giving up.'

'Naughty, naughty.' Carla tutted, joking.

Jaimee smiles weakly, trying to be happy but finding it difficult. Carla sits down next to her.

'Chin up sweetheart. I don't like seeing you sad.' Carla said, nudging her daughter.

'Do you wanna know why I got so wasted last night?' Jaimee said.

'Because you love to worry me half to death.'

'Because I was upset. I was hurting and I needed to forget.' Jaimee said sadly.

'But did you really have to go off with Tommy Duckworth?' Carla asked.

'Why not? He's fit. I could've done a lot worse.' Jaimee replied.

'True. He tried it on with me once you know?' Carla said.

'Really?'

'Yeah I turned him down though. I was quite impressed myself to be honest, I'd had a right skin full-.' Carla stopped talking when she saw Jaimee raise her eyebrows. 'Ok, ok I know I've got no right to lecture you on your drinking.'

'I'm not an alcoholic. I just like to go out and have fun.'

'And there's no harm in that. It's when the drinking goes hand in hand with drugs that there's a problem.' Carla said, feeling a little faint at the thought of Jaimee ever going back to drugs again.

'I didn't take anything last night, I promise.'

'Michelle thinks you need help, you know from a professional.'

'I'm fine.' Jaimee said, stubbing out her cigarette.

'That's what I said.' Carla replied, watching as Jaimee lights another cigarette. 'It's not true though is it?'

'Everything's such a mess. Even though I'm walking again, my back's still giving me terrible pain and I'm terrified that if I push myself too far I'll lose the feeling in my legs again. Then there's Warren; I know he's been gone over a year but it still feels like he'll walk through the front door at any moment. It breaks my heart when I realise that'll never happen again. And then of course there's my marriage, or lack of it.' Jaimee explained, viciously blinking away the tears that spring to her eyes.

'You need to call Matt.' Carla said.

'Not yet.' Jaimee replied, shaking her head.

'Why?'

'His mum's gone to visit him. She came into the Rovers last night.'

'Why did she do that?'

'Why do you think? She's hated me from the start and now that everything's gone wrong, she couldn't resist coming to tease me about it.'

'You should have come and got me.'

'And how pathetic would that have looked eh? 25 years of age and running to get my mum to fight my battles.' Jaimee replied sarcastically.

'I'd have taught her a lesson she wouldn't forget.' Carla said, protective of her daughter.

'That's exactly why I didn't tell you. I didn't want things kicking off.'

'I still don't understand why her being in Australia stops you from calling Matt.' Carla said, confused.

'She's gone to meet his fancy woman and her "unborn grandchild". He'll be too busy with family things to bother answering my calls.'

'They're not his family, you are.' Carla said softly, taking Jaimee's free hand which is shaking.

'I wish.' Jaimee sighed.

'Text him, tell him to call you.'

'That's gonna be difficult when I've had my phone confiscated. Honestly, I feel like I'm back in school.' Jaimee shook her head, still a little embarrassed by her mum's actions.

'Get into a lot of trouble at school did you?' Carla asked, raising her eyebrows.

'All the time. I spent more time in the head's office than I did in my normal classes.' Jaimee replied, to which Carla looked horrified. 'Oh come off it mum, I know you were no angel.'

'Fine. Here, you better have this back. I'm sorry for taking it.' Carla said, taking Jaimee's mobile from her handbag and passing it back to her.

'The only way you'll save your marriage is if you talk to him. I know it's hard but it has to be done.' Carla continued as Jaimee looks at her mobile.

'How do you stay so strong? The stuff you've been through is horrendous and yet you're still here battling through life with a smile on your face. I don't know how you do it.' Jaimee asked in admiration for her mother.

'It's the way we are in this family. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger and all that.'

'Mmm.' Jaimee muttered.

'You're not alone Jaimee. When everything else falls down around you, you can rely on me. I'm here for you ok? I don't care if you're 50 years old and I'm holed up in some old folk's home, I'll still be there to listen and to love you through it.' Carla reassured her, pulling her close, into her warm embrace.

'I'm a silly old cow.' Jaimee sniffed, wiping the tears from her eyes.

'You're beautiful and special and most of all you're strong. So you dry those eyes and get back to being my angel eh?' Carla said, smiling sweetly at her eldest child, who nodded obediently. 'But before you come back into work, I want you to text your husband. I mean it Jaimee; you're not coming back in until you've done it.'

'Fine, I'll be two minutes.' Jaimee relented.

Carla goes into the factory and Jaimee stubs out her cigarette, thinking for a moment before typing a message to Matt:

_**Sorry I haven't been in touch. I hope it hasn't made you doubt my love for you. You're still the one Matt. Call me if you feel the same xxxx **_


	73. Chapter 73

_**Thanks for the views, reviews and for those who have added this to their favourite/follow lists A little light-hearted chapter for you now but there will be lots more drama to follow in future chapters. Enjoy and please let me know what you think xx**_

* * *

The next morning, Rob and Michelle are working in the office, or rather Michelle is working and Rob is watching her in awe, clearly in love with her. The atmosphere is a little awkward. Jaimee enters the factory dressed in a black pencil skirt, smart top and black blazer with high heeled shoes; looking more of a businesswoman than she had done in a long time.

'Morning Uncle Rob, Chelle.' Jaimee greeted them as she entered the office.

'Hiya, you alright?' Michelle asked, pleased to see her in a better mood.

'Yeah, good thanks.' Jaimee smiled.

'I heard about yesterday.' Rob said.

'Don't lecture me Uncle Rob. I know I need to behave better from now on.' Jaimee groaned.

'I wasn't gonna have a go. I just want you to know that I'm here if you need someone to talk to ok?' Rob offered.

'Thank you.' Jaimee replied, hugging her Uncle gratefully.

'How are you feeling today?' Michelle questioned.

'I'm not hungover if that's what you're getting at. I was in bed by midnight last night.' Jaimee replied.

'Good.'

'Can I get anyone a coffee?' Jaimee asked.

'Yeah go on then, love.' Rob nodded.

'And for me Jay.' Michelle added.

Jaimee leaves the office, not realising she was putting Michelle in an awkward situation with Rob again.

'Can you meet me later?' Rob asked.

'Why?'

'I want to see you.' Rob said.

'You're seeing me now.' Michelle replied.

'I want to see you properly Michelle. I want to spend time with you, just me and you.' Rob said, not taking his eyes off Michelle.

'I'm with Steve.'

'He doesn't have to know.'

'We haven't got time for this.'

'Michelle, please-.' Rob pleaded.

'No! I am not having this conversation with you now Rob. Just leave it yeah?' Michelle said quickly as Carla comes into the factory.

'Morning, my lovely employees!' Carla exclaimed cheerfully, entering the office.

'Equals, partners...' Rob replied.

'Whatever. Oh I love being boss.' Carla giggled.

'What's got into you this morning?' Rob asked.

'I'll give you three guesses.' Michelle said, teasing Carla.

'Michelle!' Carla shrieked in disbelief before smiling. 'But now you mention it-.'

'Woah stop right there. I do not wanna know stuff like that about my sister.' Rob interrupted, covering his ears.

'Ahh sorry kid!' Carla apologised before looking round the factory. 'Where's Jaimee?'

'Making coffee. She seems a lot happier today.' Michelle replied.

'Yeah she had a text back from Matt last night. He said he loves her.'

'Oh bless her.' Michelle smiled.

'So I was thinking of persuading him to come over for a visit?'

'I thought you hated him?' Rob said.

'I do but it'll mean so much to Jaimee and after everything that's happened lately she deserves to have someone do something nice for her.' Carla replied.

'Well it's her birthday on Friday isn't it? Why don't you get him to come back for that? We could throw her a surprise party.' Michelle suggested.

'Good idea. I'll drop him an email now. If he's to make it back in time for her birthday, he'll need to get a flight for tomorrow morning.' Carla replied.

Carla turns Michelle's laptop round so she can see it and logs onto her email account, finding Matt's address before typing a message to him:

_**Hi Matt, just letting you know we're throwing a party for Jaimee on Friday for her birthday. It would mean a lot to her if you came. Let me know if you manage to book a flight but it's a surprise party so don't say anything.**_

_**Carla x**_

Carla hits send and quickly turns the laptop back round as she hears Jaimee's heeled shoes coming towards the office.

'Morning mum.' Jaimee said happily, entering the office with a tray of coffees.

'Alright darlin'. I don't suppose you made me a cuppa did you?' Carla asked.

'I did.' Jaimee grinned.

'Ahh I've got you well trained haven't I?' Carla laughed.

'It's the least I could do after the way I've behaved lately.' Jaimee replied, passing her mum a cup of coffee.

'It's good to see you with a smile on your face again.' Carla said, pulling Jaimee close and kissing her on the cheek.

'Did mum tell you, Matt text me last night to tell me he still loves me. Maybe there's hope for me and him after all eh?' Jaimee said, turning to Michelle with a huge smile on her face.

'Do you think you can forgive him for sleeping with that woman?' Michelle asked.

'Right now I just want my husband back and I'll do anything to make that happen.' Jaimee explained before turning her attention back to her mother. 'Hey I was thinking, why don't the kids come to mine tonight? It's been ages since I hung out with them and it'll give you and Peter a break.'

'I'm sure the kids will love that.' Carla replied.

'I'll pick them up from school and nursery later and they can come straight back with me. Me and the lads were gonna grab a pizza and have a movie night anyway.'

'Brilliant, cheers love.'

'Sorry to disturb you, it's just my machine's on the blink.' Izzy explained, opening the office door.

'Use the spare one for now and I'll call someone out to look at it.' Carla replied.

'It's alright, I'll fix it.' Jaimee offered.

'Really?'

'You're forgetting I'm a trained mechanic.' Jaimee said.

'But it's a sewing machine, not a car.' Carla reminded her.

'I'm still ace at fixing things though.'

'Ok but if you make it worse it's coming out of your wages.' Carla warned.

Jaimee rolls her eyes in amusement before leaving the office with Izzy.

'Right, you two are coming to mine tonight. We need to start arranging this party.' Carla said as soon as the office door closed.

Out on the shop floor, Jaimee is fixing Izzy's machine and the factory girls are watching her, eager to chat to her.

'Have you got anything nice planned for your birthday Jay?' Julie asked.

'No, I'll probably just have a quiet one. I think my liver needs a break after these past couple of weeks.' Jaimee said, chuckling at the last statement, although she knew it wasn't really a laughing matter.

'How old are you going to be?' Hayley asked politely.

'Twenty six.' Jaimee replied.

'You know when I first started working here, I never would have thought Carla would be a mother, let alone to four kids, with the oldest being twenty six.' Beth said in amazement.

'Jaimee..' Tommy said nervously, entering the factory.

'Oh alright? What are you doing here?' Jaimee asked, confused, still trying to fix the machine.

'I just found something of yours at mine.' Tommy replied.

'Well come on then, give it back to me.' Jaimee said, walking towards him.

'Maybe we should go somewhere a bit more private.'

'Why? Come on Tommy; just give me whatever you came to give me.'

Tommy reluctantly takes a black lacy thong from his pocket and hands them to Jaimee. Carla, Rob and Michelle are watching from the office in horror.

'Oh my god, please tell me I didn't just see Tommy giving Jaimee her knickers back?' Carla exclaimed, embarrassed.

'You did.' Michelle replied, letting out a little laugh.

'Certainly her mother's daughter.' Rob teased.

'Oi!' Carla said,

Back on the shop floor, Jaimee takes her knickers back. She is a little embarrassed but overall she's not too bothered.

'Cheers.' Jaimee thanked him, smiling.

'I better be off. See you around.' Tommy muttered, leaving the factory.

'You must have noticed you weren't wearing any knickers when you went home yesterday.' Beth gasped.

'To be honest, I think I was still drunk.' Jaimee said.

'You slept with Tommy?' Sean asked in disbelief.

'Yeah and no it won't be happening again. From now on I'm focusing on my marriage.' Jaimee replied.

Jaimee finishes fixing the machine and is amused to see Sean still sat at his machine, his mouth open in shock.

'Close your mouth Seany-boy or folk will start chucking pennies in.' Jaimee giggled, mirroring what Carla had once said to Sean, stunning the other girls by how much she was like her mum.

'Right, that's all fixed Iz. Let me know if you get any more problems.' Jaimee said to Izzy.

Izzy goes back to her own machine and Jaimee walks into the office, taking her knickers out of her pocket and dropping them into one of the bins.

'Classy bird aren't you Jay?' Carla said, shaking her head.

'I walked across the street without any knickers on, it's hardly crime of the century. I'm sure you did the same when you were younger.' Jaimee said with a smirk.

'Why does everyone keep saying that?!' Carla exclaimed, trying to act innocent, making the others in the room laugh.


	74. Chapter 74 (Spoilers)

_**Thanks for the views, reviews and for those who have added this to their favourite/follow lists A little light-hearted chapter for you now but there will be lots more drama to follow in future chapters. Enjoy and please let me know what you think xx**_

* * *

The next morning, Rob and Michelle are working in the office, or rather Michelle is working and Rob is watching her in awe, clearly in love with her. The atmosphere is a little awkward. Jaimee enters the factory dressed in a black pencil skirt, smart top and black blazer with high heeled shoes; looking more of a businesswoman than she had done in a long time.

'Morning Uncle Rob, Chelle.' Jaimee greeted them as she entered the office.

'Hiya, you alright?' Michelle asked, pleased to see her in a better mood.

'Yeah, good thanks.' Jaimee smiled.

'I heard about yesterday.' Rob said.

'Don't lecture me Uncle Rob. I know I need to behave better from now on.' Jaimee groaned.

'I wasn't gonna have a go. I just want you to know that I'm here if you need someone to talk to ok?' Rob offered.

'Thank you.' Jaimee replied, hugging her Uncle gratefully.

'How are you feeling today?' Michelle questioned.

'I'm not hungover if that's what you're getting at. I was in bed by midnight last night.' Jaimee replied.

'Good.'

'Can I get anyone a coffee?' Jaimee asked.

'Yeah go on then, love.' Rob nodded.

'And for me Jay.' Michelle added.

Jaimee leaves the office, not realising she was putting Michelle in an awkward situation with Rob again.

'Can you meet me later?' Rob asked.

'Why?'

'I want to see you.' Rob said.

'You're seeing me now.' Michelle replied.

'I want to see you properly Michelle. I want to spend time with you, just me and you.' Rob said, not taking his eyes off Michelle.

'I'm with Steve.'

'He doesn't have to know.'

'We haven't got time for this.'

'Michelle, please-.' Rob pleaded.

'No! I am not having this conversation with you now Rob. Just leave it yeah?' Michelle said quickly as Carla comes into the factory.

'Morning, my lovely employees!' Carla exclaimed cheerfully, entering the office.

'Equals, partners...' Rob replied.

'Whatever. Oh I love being boss.' Carla giggled.

'What's got into you this morning?' Rob asked.

'I'll give you three guesses.' Michelle said, teasing Carla.

'Michelle!' Carla shrieked in disbelief before smiling. 'But now you mention it-.'

'Woah stop right there. I do not wanna know stuff like that about my sister.' Rob interrupted, covering his ears.

'Ahh sorry kid!' Carla apologised before looking round the factory. 'Where's Jaimee?'

'Making coffee. She seems a lot happier today.' Michelle replied.

'Yeah she had a text back from Matt last night. He said he loves her.'

'Oh bless her.' Michelle smiled.

'So I was thinking of persuading him to come over for a visit?'

'I thought you hated him?' Rob said.

'I do but it'll mean so much to Jaimee and after everything that's happened lately she deserves to have someone do something nice for her.' Carla replied.

'Well it's her birthday on Friday isn't it? Why don't you get him to come back for that? We could throw her a surprise party.' Michelle suggested.

'Good idea. I'll drop him an email now. If he's to make it back in time for her birthday, he'll need to get a flight for tomorrow morning.' Carla replied.

Carla turns Michelle's laptop round so she can see it and logs onto her email account, finding Matt's address before typing a message to him:

_**Hi Matt, just letting you know we're throwing a party for Jaimee on Friday for her birthday. It would mean a lot to her if you came. Let me know if you manage to book a flight but it's a surprise party so don't say anything.**_

_**Carla x**_

Carla hits send and quickly turns the laptop back round as she hears Jaimee's heeled shoes coming towards the office.

'Morning mum.' Jaimee said happily, entering the office with a tray of coffees.

'Alright darlin'. I don't suppose you made me a cuppa did you?' Carla asked.

'I did.' Jaimee grinned.

'Ahh I've got you well trained haven't I?' Carla laughed.

'It's the least I could do after the way I've behaved lately.' Jaimee replied, passing her mum a cup of coffee.

'It's good to see you with a smile on your face again.' Carla said, pulling Jaimee close and kissing her on the cheek.

'Did mum tell you, Matt text me last night to tell me he still loves me. Maybe there's hope for me and him after all eh?' Jaimee said, turning to Michelle with a huge smile on her face.

'Do you think you can forgive him for sleeping with that woman?' Michelle asked.

'Right now I just want my husband back and I'll do anything to make that happen.' Jaimee explained before turning her attention back to her mother. 'Hey I was thinking, why don't the kids come to mine tonight? It's been ages since I hung out with them and it'll give you and Peter a break.'

'I'm sure the kids will love that.' Carla replied.

'I'll pick them up from school and nursery later and they can come straight back with me. Me and the lads were gonna grab a pizza and have a movie night anyway.'

'Brilliant, cheers love.'

'Sorry to disturb you, it's just my machine's on the blink.' Izzy explained, opening the office door.

'Use the spare one for now and I'll call someone out to look at it.' Carla replied.

'It's alright, I'll fix it.' Jaimee offered.

'Really?'

'You're forgetting I'm a trained mechanic.' Jaimee said.

'But it's a sewing machine, not a car.' Carla reminded her.

'I'm still ace at fixing things though.'

'Ok but if you make it worse it's coming out of your wages.' Carla warned.

Jaimee rolls her eyes in amusement before leaving the office with Izzy.

'Right, you two are coming to mine tonight. We need to start arranging this party.' Carla said as soon as the office door closed.

Out on the shop floor, Jaimee is fixing Izzy's machine and the factory girls are watching her, eager to chat to her.

'Have you got anything nice planned for your birthday Jay?' Julie asked.

'No, I'll probably just have a quiet one. I think my liver needs a break after these past couple of weeks.' Jaimee said, chuckling at the last statement, although she knew it wasn't really a laughing matter.

'How old are you going to be?' Hayley asked politely.

'Twenty six.' Jaimee replied.

'You know when I first started working here, I never would have thought Carla would be a mother, let alone to four kids, with the oldest being twenty six.' Beth said in amazement.

'Jaimee..' Tommy said nervously, entering the factory.

'Oh alright? What are you doing here?' Jaimee asked, confused, still trying to fix the machine.

'I just found something of yours at mine.' Tommy replied.

'Well come on then, give it back to me.' Jaimee said, walking towards him.

'Maybe we should go somewhere a bit more private.'

'Why? Come on Tommy; just give me whatever you came to give me.'

Tommy reluctantly takes a black lacy thong from his pocket and hands them to Jaimee. Carla, Rob and Michelle are watching from the office in horror.

'Oh my god, please tell me I didn't just see Tommy giving Jaimee her knickers back?' Carla exclaimed, embarrassed.

'You did.' Michelle replied, letting out a little laugh.

'Certainly her mother's daughter.' Rob teased.

'Oi!' Carla said,

Back on the shop floor, Jaimee takes her knickers back. She is a little embarrassed but overall she's not too bothered.

'Cheers.' Jaimee thanked him, smiling.

'I better be off. See you around.' Tommy muttered, leaving the factory.

'You must have noticed you weren't wearing any knickers when you went home yesterday.' Beth gasped.

'To be honest, I think I was still drunk.' Jaimee said.

'You slept with Tommy?' Sean asked in disbelief.

'Yeah and no it won't be happening again. From now on I'm focusing on my marriage.' Jaimee replied.

Jaimee finishes fixing the machine and is amused to see Sean still sat at his machine, his mouth open in shock.

'Close your mouth Seany-boy or folk will start chucking pennies in.' Jaimee giggled, mirroring what Carla had once said to Sean, stunning the other girls by how much she was like her mum.

'Right, that's all fixed Iz. Let me know if you get any more problems.' Jaimee said to Izzy.

Izzy goes back to her own machine and Jaimee walks into the office, taking her knickers out of her pocket and dropping them into one of the bins.

'Classy bird aren't you Jay?' Carla said, shaking her head.

'I walked across the street without any knickers on, it's hardly crime of the century. I'm sure you did the same when you were younger.' Jaimee said with a smirk.

'Why does everyone keep saying that?!' Carla exclaimed, trying to act innocent, making the others in the room laugh.


	75. Chapter 75

_**Thanks for the views and reviews :-) Enjoy and please continue to leave your lovely reviews xx**_

* * *

A few days later, Jaimee is woken gently in her bed. She opens her eyes, a little confused, until she sees Jake and Danny perched on her bed, holding a present and a card.

'Good morning birthday girl.' Jake smiled as Jaimee sat up in bed.

'Getting old now aren't you?' Danny teased.

'Cheeky boy! I'm younger than the pair of you.' Jaimee giggled.

'Well this arrived for you this morning.' Danny replied, handing her the card.

'Is this the only one?' Jaimee asked, disappointed when she realises it's not from Australia.

'Sorry princess, it doesn't look like Matt's remembered.'

'Oh well, at least I've got you two here with me eh? Every day is a good day when I've got my boys.'

'Happy Birthday.' Danny repeated, passing her the neatly wrapped present.

'Aww you guys!' Jaimee grinned, opening the present to reveal a stunning evening dress. 'Wow! It's gorgeous! Did you seriously brave a women's clothes shop especially for me?'

'We certainly did.' Jake said proudly.

'With a little help from your mum.' Danny added.

'We wanted you to have a special outfit for tonight.' Jake continued.

'Tonight?' Jaimee asked, confused; she had no plans for her birthday except a day at work.

'We're taking you for a meal at the Bistro.' Jake replied.

'You two are seriously the best!' Jaimee exclaimed, hugging the lads.

'Right, do you want a fry up?' Danny offered.

'I'd love one babe, thanks.' Jaimee nodded as Danny leaves the room.

Jake watches Jaimee as she looks at her phone, seeing she has received no texts.

'Don't worry about Matt, he's probably sulking or something.' Jake said softly.

'A text wouldn't hurt though would it?'

'No but that's men for you.' Jake shrugged.

'Hey don't tar all you men with the same brush. You and Dan are complete sweethearts.' Jaimee reassured him, smiling.

'I'm glad you think so.'

'I dread to think of where I would have ended up if I hadn't have met you two.'

'It's not a life worth thinking about hun. And anyway, today is your special day so no being sad alright?'

'I promise.'

'I'll leave you to get dressed then. See you in a bit.' Jake said, kissing Jaimee on the cheek before leaving the room.

Over at Carla and Peter's, Carla is in the living room with Simon and Lila, who are dressed for their day at school and nursery.

'Is it Jaimee's party today?' Lila asked excitedly.

'Yeah later baby. Don't say anything though ok? It's a secret.' Carla replied.

'Ok.'

'Promise you won't say anything? Because I'll be upset if you do.' Carla said.

'Promise mummy.' Lila nodded, grinning.

'Good girl.'

'Can we go and see her now?' Simon asked, desperate to see his older sister.

'In a minute, your dad's just getting Josh sorted. We won't be able to stop for long though or you'll be late for school.' Carla said before turning back to her young daughter. 'Hey Lila, you'll have to get Jaimee to show you her new dress that the lads brought her. It's a princess dress.'

'Can I wear it?' Lila asked.

'I think it'll be too big for you sweetheart.' Carla chuckled before seeing Lila pout moodily. 'Oi, no being a diva today. It's Jaimee's day, not yours.'

Peter comes downstairs, carrying Josh who is dressed in a small leather jacket. Carla walks over to them and coos over her son.

'Ahh could my little boy like any cuter? Look at you two in your matching biker jackets.' Carla smiled before pecking Peter on the lips.

'I can't believe Jaimee's working on her birthday. That sound be against the law or something.' Simon said in disbelief.

'I did tell her she could have the day off but she insisted on coming in. Anyway it works out better to be honest. At least this way she won't go anywhere near the Bistro and ruin the surprise.' Carla explained.

'I can't wait to see her face. She's gonna love it.' Peter replied, excited.

'Especially if her special present turns up. Right, come on then, lets go and see the birthday girl.' Carla said happily, ushering her family out of the house.

Back at number 13, Jaimee, Danny and Jake are sat at the dining table. Jaimee has just finished her breakfast and sits back in her chair. She is dressed in a short black skirt, heels, a white shirt and a black waistcoat, her hair straight and falling down to her waist.

'I swear you're like the Jamie Oliver of fry ups.' Jaimee sighed, rubbing her full stomach, although it was still as flat and toned as ever.

'Only the best for our girl.' Danny smiled.

'Too right. It's about time you were treated like the princess you are.' Jake added.

There is a loud knock at the door and Jake jumps up from the table.

'I'll get it.' Jake said, leaving the room.

Suddenly Lila runs into the living room, jumping up at Jaimee and hugging her tightly.

'Happy Birthday Jaimee!' Lila squealed, giggling.

'Aww this is a lovely surprise! Thank you honey!' Jaimee replied, kissing Lila on the top of her head.

'Hiya Jay. Happy Birthday.' Simon said, hugging Jaimee when he enters the room.

'Cheers pal. Looking very smart in your uniform there.'

'I wish I didn't have to go in. I'd rather hang out with you.' Simon groaned.

'There's plenty of time for that at the weekend. We'll go for a kick about up the red reck if you want?' Jaimee suggested.

'Sounds good.' Simon agreed.

'Happy Birthday love!' Peter smiled, hugging Jaimee tightly.

'Thank you.' Jaimee replied.

'You look beautiful, really happy.' Carla complimented her, kissing her on the cheek.

'Can you blame me? This has been one of the best birthday's ever and it's only a couple of hours into the day.' Jaimee replied, feeling and sounding completely content.

'You liked the dress then?' Carla asked.

'I love it. You'll be amazed Lila, it's beautiful.' Jaimee said, turning to her little sister.

'Just like you.' Lila replied.

'Aww bless ya.' Jaimee smiled sweetly.

'Are you gonna give Jaimee her present then Li?' Carla said, passing her the small present.

'Thanks sis.' Jaimee said, upon receiving it from Lila.

Jaimee opens the present and gaps upon seeing a silver charm bracelet; the charms say various things such as; world's best sister, special daughter, Jaimee, Warren and other things which have special meaning to Jaimee.

'Oh my god, it's lovely!' Jaimee gasped.

'I picked it.' Lila announced proudly.

'Did you? You've got very good taste. I really love it! Thank you.'

'Are you gonna wear it today?' Lila asked.

'Course I am. It might bring me some luck at work might it?' Jaimee replied, passing Peter the bracelet so he can put it on for her.

'Or bring Matt back.' Lila added.

'Now that would be good wouldn't it?' Jaimee said, her mind wandering to thoughts of her husband.

'Right we better be off now, get everyone to where they need to be. I'll see you at work.' Carla said.

'You will. Thanks again for the present. It's lovely.'

'Glad you like it. Love you.' Carla said, kissing Jaimee on the cheek again.

'Love you too, and you dad.' Jaimee replied.

'Ditto kid.' Peter smiled as he and the rest of the family leave the house.

A while later, over at Underworld, Jaimee and Rob are in the office, although neither of them are working.

'Here you go princess.' Rob said, handing her a birthday card.

'Ahh cheers Uncle Rob.' Jaimee smiled.

'I didn't have any money on me when I did the card so...' Rob said before taking his wallet out and giving Jaimee £50.

'Are you sure?' Jaimee asked, stunned by his generosity.

'Course I am. Go shopping this weekend and treat yourself, you deserve it.'

'You're ace! Cheers!' Jaimee squealed with excitement, hugging her Uncle.

'Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to Jaimee, Happy Birthday to you!' Michelle sang as she enters the office carrying a birthday cake; the candles aren't lit for health and safety reasons.

'Aww I haven't had a birthday cake in years! Nice on Chelle!' Jaimee giggled, clapping her hands excitedly.

'Happy Birthday sweetheart! I love you loads!' Michelle exclaimed, hugging Jaimee tightly.

'Love you too. This cake looks delicious.'

'You want a bit with a cup of coffee?' Rob asked, getting up from his chair.

'Oh go on then.' Jaimee replied.

'Didn't take much convincing did you?' Rob chuckled.

'Well it is my birthday.'

'Absolutely.' Rob nodded, leaving the office with the birthday cake.

'So have you been spoilt today then?' Michelle asked, sitting down at her desk.

'Oh yeah, I've been so lucky. Uncle Rob gave me £50, mum, dad and the kids got me this..' Jaimee said, pausing to show Michelle her bracelet.

'Wow! That's stunning.'

'I know and the lads have brought me a dress. I swear it's the most gorgeous dress I've ever seen, except my wedding dress of course.' Jaimee replied.

'Well this is from me, Steve and Ryan.' Michelle said, giving her another neatly wrapped present.

'More presents? I'm a very lucky girl.' Jaimee said, accepting the present gratefully.

Jaimee opens the present and is stunned to see a pair of long, sparkly earrings; they look as if they must have cost a fortune.

'No way, these are amazing! Ahh they'll go with my dress perfectly.' Jaimee gasped.

'Good.'

'Thanks Michelle.'

'You're welcome.' Michelle smiled; pleased Jaimee was being given the special day she deserved.

Much later that day, it's around 7 o'clock and Jaimee is upstairs getting changed for what she thinks is a birthday meal. Danny is pacing the living room, looking nervous and texting someone every couple of minutes. Eventually he walks to the bottom of the stairs.

'Are you ready yet Jay?' Danny called up the stairs.

'Nearly!' Jaimee called back.

'You've been up there for two hours.'

'I need to look my best.' Jaimee said, poking her head out of her bedroom.

'You look amazing all the time.' Danny complimented her.

'Who are you texting? I've been hearing your phone bleeping every 2 minutes this past 20 minutes.' Jaimee asked.

'It's just Jake. Look, I'm gonna head over to the Bistro. Apparently Nick's threatening to kick him off the table if we don't show up soon.' Danny lied.

'That's a bit harsh.'

'I know, some people eh?' Danny said, rolling his eyes.

'Ok well I'll be there soon.' Jaimee replied.

Danny leaves the house, dressed in a smart shirt and black jeans. After another five minutes Jaimee slowly makes her way downstairs, dressed in her new dress, earrings and bracelet, feeling and looking a million dollars. She grabs her mobile from the table in the hallway; still no texts from Matt.

Jaimee opens the front door, looking down at the ground and is startled to see a pair of smart shoes in front of her. She looks up and is completely shocked to see Matt stood in front of her, dressed in a tuxedo.

'Matt.' Jaimee said softly, in disbelief.

'Happy Birthday baby.'


	76. Chapter 76

_**Thanks for the views :-) This is a direct continuation from the last chapter so re-read that if you can't remember how it ended :-) Please review? xx**_

* * *

'What are you doing here?' Jaimee asked, still in shock.

'I wanted to wish my wife a happy birthday.' Matt replied, smiling.

'So I am still your wife?' Jaimee questioned, butterflies in her stomach.

'Course you are. I'm sorry I left you Jaimee. I should have put you first which is exactly what I'm going to do from now on.' Matt said sincerely, looking deep into Jaimee's eyes. 'How would you feel if I said I was never going back?'

Jaimee doesn't reply, instead she wraps her arms round Matt's neck and kisses him tenderly; thrilled to have him back with her.

At the Bistro, the Barlow's are gathered with the other residents of the street, waiting for Jaimee's arrival.

'I hope it's going alright.' Carla said, biting her lip nervously.

'She might not have left yet. She was taking ages getting ready.' Danny replied.

'You do think we did the right thing inviting Matt don't you?' Carla asked.

'It's Jaimee's wish come true to have him back with her for a while.' Jake reassured her.

Outside, Matt pulls away from the kiss, having realised that Jaimee's wedding ring finger is bare.

'Where's your wedding ring?' Matt asked, holding her hand.

'A lot of stuff has happened since you've been gone. I promise I'll explain everything after dinner. The lads have booked a table at the Bistro.' Jaimee explained, not wanting anything to ruin this special moment.

'I know. I'm coming too.'

Matt holds out his arm for Jaimee. They make their way over to the Bistro with smiles on their faces, content in each other's company. They enter the Bistro and Matt grins to himself, excited to see Jaimee's reaction. Opening the door to the main restaurant, Jaimee is stunned by the sight before her.

'SURPRISE!' Everyone exclaimed in unison, as the party music started playing.

'Oh my god I can't believe you've done this for me.' Jaimee gasped in amazement.

'It's nothing more than you deserve.' Carla replied, walking towards Jaimee and giving her a glass of champagne. 'Do you like your special present then?'

'You arranged this?' Jaimee asked.

'I knew how much you were missing him so I thought maybe it's time to put aside my feelings and start afresh.' Carla explained before turning to Matt and holding out her hand. 'Nice to meet you, I'm Carla Barlow.'

'Pleased to meet you. I'm Matt Carter.' Matt replied, shaking her hand.

'Thank you so much for this. I can't believe how many people are here.' Jaimee repeated, hugging her mum in appreciation.

'You're loved by everyone round here.' Carla said before admiring her outfit. 'You look amazing darlin'.'

'I feel it.' Jaimee smiled.

'I'm a very lucky man.' Matt added, taking hold of her hand.

Carla goes back over to bar and Jaimee spots the Barlow's, walking over to them, still hand in hand with Matt.

'Hiya Ken, Deirdre! How are you both?' Jaimee asked happily, giving them both a kiss on the cheek.

'We're very well thanks love.' Ken replied; he was very fond of the young girl and was thrilled she was a part of his family.

'Happy Birthday! I love your dress.' Deidre complimented her.

'Thanks, the lads got it for me.' Jaimee replied.

'I'd have loved to have a couple of mates like them when I was your age.'

'Yeah, I struck gold the day I met them.' Jaimee replied, glancing over at the lads at the bar.

'Hi Jaimee. Happy Birthday.' Tracy said, approaching the birthday girl.

'Tracy, hi. You look nice.' Jaimee smiled, dropping a kiss onto her cheek and then hugging Amy. 'And look at you Amy; you're a proper little stunner aren't you?'

'Well if it isn't my beautiful granddaughter.' Mr Donovan said, appearing behind Jaimee.

'Aww grandad! I haven't seen you in ages! How are you?' Jaimee exclaimed, hugging her grandad tightly.

'All the better for seeing you Jaimee.'

'Thank you for my card and money.'

'You're welcome. Have a drink on me.'

'Oh I intend to grandad, don't you worry about that.' Jaimee replied, making Mr Donovan chuckle.

Over at the bar, Michelle and Rob are stood near each other although they aren't speaking. Rob is glaring angrily at his father, who is still chatting to Jaimee and Matt.

'Stop glaring at him Rob. It won't make him go away.' Michelle said sharply.

'I wish it would.' Rob replied moodily.

'He's making an effort with his family. Just give him a chance.' Michelle replied.

'I can't.'

'Then ignore him but if you stand here giving him evils all night, you'll upset Jaimee and she doesn't need that right now.' Michelle replied sternly.

Jaimee approaches Danny and Jake who are seated at the bar. Matt had gone to talk to some of the locals, suddenly realising how much he'd missed the close-knit community of Coronation Street.

'Well you boys have been very sneaky today haven't you?' Jaimee grinned, playfully hitting Jake on the arm.

'Worth it though eh?' Danny replied, pleased they'd pulled off the surprised.

'Completely. Thank you for making my birthday so special.'

'Now you know who I was texting earlier.' Danny said.

'Matt?'

'It was a set up babe. We wanted you to take ages getting ready so he had time to get to the house.' Danny revealed.

'You two deserve Oscars. You had me fooled.' Jaimee shook her head, laughing.

Jaimee hangs around the bar for the next half an hour, socialising with her friends and family – except Michelle and Rob who had disappeared from the room – before going over to Matt, who was chatting to Jason. When Jaimee approaches them, Jason smiles at her before leaving the couple alone.

'Hi.' Matt said softly, turning round to look at his wife.

'Hey baby.' Jaimee smiled sweetly, kissing him tenderly on the lips.

'They're right you know? You look incredible.' Matt said, putting his arms round her waist.

'You're looking rather handsome yourself.'

'I've missed you.' Matt whispered.

'I've missed you too.' Jaimee replied, pulling him in for a kiss.

The kiss soon becomes more passionate; however Jaimee suddenly pulls away, looking round the room.

'You're mum's not gonna be making an appearance is she? She came into the Rovers the other day. I know she's your mum but she can be a proper bitch at times.' Jaimee groaned.

'No it's ok, you're safe for now. She's staying in Australia for another couple of days; she loves Gemma, although I don't think she's as keen on my mum.' Matt chuckled before seeing Jaimee's face drop. 'Smile sweetheart. I don't love Gemma. I love you. I always have and I always will.'

'Do you promise you won't go back?' Jaimee asked.

'I promise. I was stupid to think that my job would make me happier than you could. I've been a rubbish husband. I didn't even congratulate you when you said you'd walked your mum down the aisle. But I need you to know how proud I am of you.' Matt said, reassuring her and making her smile again.

'I love you so much.'

'I love you more.'

'Not possible.' Jaimee smiled, feeling truly happy for the first time in ages.

Matt and Jaimee kiss again, wrapping their arms round each other. They eventually pull away from the kiss but continue to hold each other.

'You two are dead sweet together.' Michelle exclaimed, pleased to see Jaimee so happy.

'Hi Michelle, kept this quiet didn't you?!' Jaimee replied cheerfully.

'You're face was priceless babe.' Michelle giggled.

'You should have seen her when I surprised her on the doorstep.' Matt added.

'I swear I nearly passed out. Today has been amazing from start to finish.' Jaimee shook her head, feeling like the luckiest person in the world.

Jaimee, Matt and Michelle continue to chat to each other as Peter and Carla watch them from the bar.

'Seeing my daughter so happy is worth more than anything in the world. We did it Peter, we pulled off the surprise of the century.' Carla sighed happily.

'Bless her, long may it continue eh?'

'Here's hoping.' Carla replied, pulling him close and looking at him seductively. 'Have I told you how fit you look in your suit?'

'Yeah but feel free to tell me again.' Peter smirked, making Carla smile.

Carla kisses Peter, unable to believe how perfect everything was between them; back when they first got together she thought they'd only last a short while. It wasn't that she didn't love him, because she did, but a lot of people were against their relationship. Yet here they are, years later with a beautiful family of their own. Carla Connor had landed on her feet...

A few hours later and the party is still in full swing. Jaimee, Danny and Jake are sat at the bar, talking and drinking; they all have tequila shots in front of them.

'Do you remember my 20th? It was my last birthday in London and it was wild. We partied for like two days straight.' Jaimee said to her friends before turning to Ryan who had joined them at the bar. 'Warren organised it all. He was great with stuff like that; he would have had a field day with this party.'

'He's here Jaimee. It doesn't matter whether you can see him or not, or whether you can hear him. He's around us all the time.' Jake replied.

'He'll be sat on his cloud with a shot of tequila like the good old days.' Danny laughed.

'Shall we join him?' Jaimee suggested.

Jaimee, Danny and Jake lift their shots up from the bar.

'Here's to you pal.' Jake said, as they down their shots and raise the empty glasses in the air in tribute of their best friend.

Carla, Peter, Michelle and Steve (who had recently finished his shift at the cab office) where stood in the corner of the Bistro, watching Jaimee with the lads; even after 6 years of knowing them, they were still in awe of their friendship.

A few moments later, Jaimee leaves the Bistro, carrying a packet of cigarettes. Carla waits for a couple of minutes before joining her outside. Jaimee is leant against the wall of the Bistro, smoking.

'So has your birthday been everything you wanted it to be?' Carla asked, walking over to her daughter.

'It's been more than I ever wanted. Thank you so much mum.' Jaimee smiled.

'I'm proud of you for behaving yourself. I've never seen you just a little bit tipsy. It's either been stone cold sober or completely paralytic.' Carla replied.

'I think it's time for me to grow up.' Jaimee said.

'Well I hope the wild Jaimee will still be making little appearances when we go out with Michelle?' Carla asked; she loved the wild side of Jaimee, as long as drugs and police weren't involved.

'I'm sure she will.' Jaimee smirked before becoming a little more serious. 'Truth is, I know me and Matt have got a lot to talk about tomorrow so its best I keep a clear head.'

'You're not gonna tell him about Tommy are you?' Carla questioned, shocked.

'How are we ever gonna be able to move on if I'm not honest with him? This is a fresh start for me and him; he said he's staying for good this time. I want us to do things right.'

'I suppose you're right. It's just I'd hate for you to tell him the truth and then it be the end of your marriage.'

'Listen, he got another woman pregnant in Australia. I'd say we're about even now.'

'You're a braver woman than me.' Carla said in admiration of her daughter.

'I want to learn from your mistakes mum.' Jaimee replied, making Carla smile.

'Come on then, Lila's dying to dance with you before we go home. Although you might have been upstaged by those mates of yours, they're giving everyone their best moves.' Carla said, taking Jaimee's hand as she stubs out her cigarette.

'You lot 'aint seen nothing yet, believe me.' Jaimee giggled, following her mother back inside.


	77. Chapter 77

_**Thanks for the views, would love some reviews though? This episode doesn't feature too much Carla or Peter but the next two chapters after this are focused on Carla/Peter and Michelle/Steve/Rob so I hope you'll like them Please review? Thanks x**_

* * *

The next morning, Danny and Jake are in the living room, chatting about the previous night when they hear Jaimee coming downstairs.

'Morning.' Jaimee said happily, entering the living room; it was only 9am but she was already dressed with her hair and make-up done to perfection, something that never happened after a night of drinking.

'Hiya, you enjoy the party last night?' Jake asked.

'Loved it. Did you?' Jaimee replied.

'Yeah, I even managed to bag myself a date for today.' Jake revealed.

'Ahh well done Jake! Who's the lucky lady?' Jaimee exclaimed.

'Eva Price.'

'Wow good work, she's gorgeous.' Danny said, patting Jake on the back.

'I know, I can't believe how lucky I am.' Jake smiled.

'She's the lucky one; you just make sure she knows that.' Jaimee reminded him.

'Where are you taking her?' Danny asked.

'We're going into town for some lunch and then who knows? We're just gonna hang out and get to know each other, see where the day takes us.' Jake replied.

'Can you ask if she's got any fit mates for me?' Danny asked, making Jake and Jaimee laugh.

'So that's Jake's day sorted, what about you pal?' Jaimee asked Danny.

'Dunno, might just hang round here.' Danny shrugged.

'Oh..'

'What's up?'

'Me and Matt have got a lot to talk about and-.'

'Say no more princess. I'll go grab some breakfast at the Cafe and then go to the pub for a couple later.' Danny interrupted.

'Are you sure? Because we could always find somewhere else to talk.' Jaimee offered.

'It's fine, you need to get your marriage back on track.' Danny said, kissing her on the cheek before leaving the house.

Over at Carla and Peter's, Carla is in the living room with Peter, Lila, Simon and Josh. They are all dressed to go out but Carla is texting Michelle.

_**Any chance you could look after the kids today? C xxxx**_

It's only a couple of seconds before Michelle replies to the text, which Carla reads:

_**Yeah sure, bring them round whenever. M xxxx**_

'That's childcare sorted.' Carla smiled, putting her phone in her pocket.

'Why can't I hang out at Jaimee's?'

'She's got a lot of stuff to talk about with Matt.'

'I can't wait to spend the day with you.' Peter said, putting his arm round Carla.

'We're going to my mother's grave, it's hardly romantic.' Carla replied.

'I know, but I want to know more about where you came from.' Peter said.

'You might be regretting that by the end of the day.' Carla said, raising her eyebrows.

'I'm sure I won't.' Peter said, reassuringly. 'However bad things were, they turned you into the woman you are today and for that I can't help but be a little grateful.'

'I love you.' Carla said, kissing Peter.

'I love you too.' Peter replied as they gathered the children's things together and headed out the house.

A short while later, Jaimee and Matt are sat opposite each other at the kitchen table, both nursing strong coffees.

'So what's the story behind you losing your wedding ring then? I never thought you'd take it off.' Matt asked, curiously.

'I didn't want to, believe me it broke my heart to give it away but-.' Jaimee said.

'Give it away? Why would you do that? We're not struggling for money.' Matt said, unable to understand the situation.

'When I went off the other week, I was in such a bad place, up here.' 'I was back on drugs Matt. I know you're probably gonna hate me for it but I gave my wedding ring to a dealer in exchange for cocaine. I knew it would be worth a fair bit and I didn't have the cash on me.' Jaimee explained, a little scared of Matt's response.

'Anything could have happened to you when you were on the streets.' Matt sighed; he loved Jaimee to bits but she was constantly worrying him with her behaviour.

'I didn't care. You have no idea what it's like to be so heavily addicted to something that you'll do anything, give anything to get what you need. Or what you _think_ you need.' Jaimee said.

'Please tell me you're clean again? Because I don't think I could bare to see you like that.' Matt asked, fearfully.

'I haven't taken anything since I came home. I'm determined not to go there again. The things I put my mum and dad through, my brothers and sister, they thought I was dead.' Jaimee said determined.

'I was worried sick when I couldn't get hold of you.' Matt shook his head.

'I know it was a terrible thing to do but everything got on top of me. Losing you to Australia, the robbery and most of all you telling me you were gonna be a father.'

'I'll help you stay clean sweetheart, I promise I will. This is a new start for me and you.' Matt pledged, taking hold of Jaimee's hand.

'Before you carry on, there's something else I need to tell you.' Jaimee interrupted, wanting to be completely honest with her husband.

'What?' Matt asked.

'When your mum turned up at the pub the other day, she said some really nasty things and I couldn't cope. I went out in town and got completely wasted.'

'And I've told you, I understand and I'll help you.'

'I slept with someone else.' Jaimee blurted out, needing to get the secret off her chest.

'What? Who?' Matt questioned.

'Tommy Duckworth.' Jaimee replied, prompting Matt to go into a stunned silence for a few minutes. 'Please say something Matt. I can't bare it when you're like this, just speak to me.'

'Do you have feelings for him?' Matt asked, tearfully.

'No and I wish it never happened. The only person in this whole world that I want to be with is you. You have to believe me.'

'Why did you tell me?'

'Because we're starting all over again and I didn't want any nasty secrets coming out at a later date and ruining everything.' Jaimee explained, her voice quivering with nerves.

Matt is silent again for a few moments before getting up from the table and going over to Jaimee. She is terrified that he is going to leave her again so bows her head in shame, only to be pulled in to a warm, comforting hug by Matt.

'You're not angry with me?' Jaimee asked, shocked.

'Well I'm not exactly jumping for joy at you having slept with another bloke but I can't exactly have a go at you can I? Not after everything that's happened with Gemma.'

'Talking of Gemma...' Jaimee said, pulling away from the hug.

'She means nothing to me.' Matt reassured her, crouching down in front of her.

'And what about the baby? I'm assuming she's kept it.'

'Yeah, but I don't want to be involved in its upbringing.'

'Really?'

'All I want from now on is you. I'll send money over to Gemma on a regular basis but apart from that I won't be involved.' Matt explained.

'And she's fine with that is she?' Jaimee asked.

'Yeah, I don't mean anything to her either.' Matt replied before taking hold of Jaimee's hands. 'I promise you that this, me and you, is forever.'


	78. Chapter 78

_**So here's the next chapter, hope you like it as it's focusing on Carla's past and features only her and Peter. However, an unexpected arrival enters their lives very soon that could threaten to blow their whole family apart...enjoy! Please review xx**_

* * *

Later that day, around early afternoon, Carla and Peter arrive on a rough estate, gripping each other's hands for support. They'd been to Carla's mother's grave earlier that day and Peter had persuaded Carla to show him where she grew up, seeing as they were nearby.

'Here it is, my first and only home when I was growing up.' Carla said, gesturing towards a scruffy, run-down house with boarded up windows and a door that had been kicked in.

'Bit different from my first flat in Wetherfield isn't it?' Carla said, upon seeing Peter's shocked expression.

'Just a bit.' Peter gasped in horror, shaking his head. 'This isn't the kind of place to bring up a family.'

'I know and I never felt completely safe here. You see that window there? That was my bedroom and I used to sit in the windowsill for hours on end, just looking out here, dreaming that one day I'd live somewhere with nice views and nice, friendly neighbours. It's only since having Lila and Josh that I realise that Coronation Street is the place of my dreams.' Carla explained.

Peter watched Carla, studying his wife's pained facial expression as she looks round the estate, clearly reliving her childhood.

'It's so weird being back here. Every street, every smell, every noise, it reminds me of my past. Take this estate for instance; it should be a happy memory. I should want to come back here to remind me of good times with my family but instead it leaves me feeling a bit cold. The amount of times I walked down this street with my mum and she'd be pushing a pram, everyone thinking she'd just given birth when in fact the pram was full of drugs that she was on her way to deliver to dodgy dealers.' Carla continued before turning to look at Peter. 'Now you see why I flew off the handle when I first found out about Jaimee?'

'I had no idea your mum was involved in all that.' Peter said quietly, horrified by the new things he was learning about his wife's past.

'When Michelle gave me that photo of Jaimee in Vegas, it broke my heart, not just because she's my daughter but because it took me back 30 years to when I had to witness my mum breaking the law day in day out. Back to when I'd be sat in my bedroom, crying my eyes out thinking the police were gonna barge in at any moment and search the place.'

'That's terrible...' Peter sighed.

'I hated her. I know it sounds harsh-.'

'No, I probably would have felt the same in the circumstances.' Peter reassured her, putting his arm round her.

'I don't hate her now of course. Even I'm not hard enough to hate a dead person, well except-.' Carla paused, not wanting to mention Frank's name, before continuing. 'But for so many years I wished I could leave. I wished I could find a man to take care of me and take me away from this place. I couldn't believe my luck when I met Paul.'

'Did she ever get arrested?' Peter asked.

'Oh no, she was far too clever for that.' Carla shook her head, letting out a little laugh; although nothing about those memories was remotely humorous.

Peter doesn't reply, still in shock.

'And then there was my dad.' Carla said.

'He wasn't a dealer too was he?' Peter questioned.

'No, he much preferred the booze. I don't think I can remember a day when he didn't drink. He was a monster when he'd been drinking. He would argue with my mum all the time and I remember listening to them thinking; when I grow up I'll never settle for anything less than a perfect relationship. If only I knew I'd end up with the worse track record in Manchester eh?' Carla replied.

'Is that why Rob hates him so much?'

'No I think he could have handled it if he'd just been an alcoholic but he was violent too.'

'To you?' Peter asked, his blood boiling at the thought of anyone raising their hand to Carla.

'Yeah but mainly Rob. I don't know why he took his anger out on him. He seemed to worship Darren and he's not even biologically his son. Yet with Rob is was like he hated him. I know Rob can be a pain in the backside at times but underneath it all, he's got a good heart. I mean, look at how he is with the kids, but my dad never really saw that.' Carla explained sadly.

'It was probably all because of the drink.' Peter said.

'I know but it still doesn't make it ok. He was constantly telling Rob that he should be doing more for the family and that was no good and lazy. Then dad left mum and Rob thought he should step up to the mark and be the man of the family. That's why he got involved in that robbery. He was told he'd make a load of cash and he thought it was the person opportunity to provide mum with a better life; by this point she was living a more sensible life. Then Rob goes and gets banged up for his trouble.' Carla continued, her voice trailing off as she wipes away a stray tear that had fallen down her cheek.

'When was your dad violent towards you?'

'When he found out I was pregnant with Jaimee he slapped me so hard round the face I thought he'd knocked all my teeth out. He said I was disgusting, that I was a tart who'd sleep with anyone but it wasn't like that, I swear it wasn't. I wasn't a bad kid. A little bit wild and a bit gobby but I didn't mean to hurt anyone.' Carla said, speaking fast as if trying to convince Peter, tears streaming down her face.

'Hey, sshh it's not your fault. None of that was your fault. It's ok.' Peter comforted her, pulling her into his chest to comfort her.

After a while, Peter releases Carla from his grip and wipes the tears from her face.

'Come on; let's get in the warm eh? We can go to the pub round the corner and you can have a drink to calm your nerves.' Peter suggested.

'Sounds perfect. Where would I be without you Peter Barlow?' Carla said, smiling softly at him.

'You never have to worry about that because I'll be here, right by your side, for the rest of our lives. I won't let anyone hurt you or make you feel unsafe again.' Peter promised her before taking her hand and leading her down the street.

Carla looks over her shoulder at her childhood home and knew she'd finally found a man that could give her the life she used to dream about.

Half an hour later, Carla and Peter are still in the pub. Carla goes up to the bar to order another round of drinks; a red wine for herself and an orange juice for Peter. A man is sat at the bar, reading a paper but looks up in amazement when he sees Carla.

'Carla.' The man spoke, smirking.

'Justin?' Carla replied, shocked to see him again after all these years.

'Well, well, well look at you. You haven't changed a bit. Still as gorgeous as ever.' Justin complimented her, looking her up and down.

'Don't start.' Carla warned.

'I'm only trying to be friendly.' Justin replied as Peter comes over to the bar.

'You've got no right.' Carla said through gritted teeth, clearly uncomfortable with this man's presence.

'You might be gorgeous but you're a lot more uptight that you ever used to be.'

'Come on, let's go.' Peter said, taking hold of Carla's hand.

'Excuse me mate, I'm trying to catch up with Carla.' Justin said, annoyed.

'Yeah? Well she's my wife and I can see your upsetting her.' Peter said, defending Carla.

'Wife?' Justin repeated, in shock, before laughing. 'So the famously high-maintenance Carla Connor was tamed by a bit of rough?'

'He's not rough; he's a gentleman, which is more than could be said for you.' Carla said angrily.

'Why don't we go for a coffee? We've got a lot to talk about.' Justin suggested.

'No thanks.' Peter snapped.

'I wasn't asking you. Me and Carla have got a lot of history, history that doesn't involve you.' Justin replied, smiling at Carla who looks away.

'I don't care. We're going. Come on love.' Peter said, quickly taking Carla out of the pub.

Outside the pub, Peter is leading Carla down the street in the direction of their car but Carla has to stop, looking pale with a panicked expression on her face.

'Are you alright?' Peter asked, worried about his wife's state.

'Not really no.' Carla replied, shaking her head.

'Who is he?' Peter questioned, having never seen this man before.

'He's Jaimee's father.'

* * *

**Hope you like that shock arrival? Coming up in the next chapter:**

**- Carla and Peter arrive home, reeling from the shock appearance from Justin. Carla is worried that Jaimee will want to get to know her father and Peter is afraid of being cast aside after 6 years of being a father figure to Jaimee. After seeking advice from Michelle and Rob, will they tell Jaimee about Justin? Or will they keep it as their little secret?**


	79. Chapter 79

_**Thanks for the views, it's much appreciated A bit gutted to not have any reviews for the last few chapters though as I thought you'd enjoy the insight into Carla's past? But I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think xx**_

* * *

Carla and Peter are on their way back to Wetherfield. Peter is driving while Carla sits in the passenger seat, her mind still on their meeting with Justin. Peter hasn't said a word since she revealed his true identity and she was worried.

'Peter, there's no point giving me the silent treatment. It's not like I planned to see him is it?' Carla sighed.

'I've been more of a father to Jaimee than that bloke ever has.' Peter said angrily.

'I know and this doesn't change anything.'

'It changes everything. What if Jaimee decides she wants to get to know him? She'll forget about all the times I've held her when she's been upset, all the times I've given her advice and protected her.' Peter spoke with pure frustration; scared he was about to lose the girl that had become his daughter.

'She'll never forget what you've done for her, I promise she won't. She's a smart girl, she knows how lucky she is to have you around. Justin will never mean anything to her.'

'How can you be so sure?'

'Because we're not gonna tell her we've seen him.' Carla said, shocking Peter into silence.

'I wonder who that is.' Michelle said to Lila before getting up and answering the phone by the door. 'Hello?'

Michelle buzzes the other person up to the flat and opens the door before putting on a brave face for Lila and Steve.

'It's Uncle Rob come to see you.' Michelle exclaimed to Lila.

'Yay!' Lila squealed, clapping her hands together.

Rob enters the flat, much to Steve's annoyance.

'Uncle Rob, Uncle Rob, Uncle Rob!' Lila exclaimed happily, rushing into Rob's arms.

'Wow that's a nice welcome! How are ya princess?' Rob chuckled, picking up his niece.

'We're watching Beauty and the Beast, look!' Lila pointed to the telly.

'Oh yeah. You know I sometimes wonder if that's based on a true story.' Rob replied, looking at Michelle and then at Steve.

'Was there a reason you invited yourself round here?' Steve asked, annoyed by his presence.

'I'm here to see my niece and nephew, not a problem is it?' Rob asked.

'Would you care if I said yes?' Steve sighed.

'Not really.' Rob said, guiding Lila back to the sofa. 'So this is your favourite film at the moment is it Li?'

'Yeah, she's so pretty, like my mummy.' Lila replied.

'Does that mean daddy's the beast?' Rob said, laughing.

'No my daddy is Prince Charming.' Lila explained.

'Is he really?' Rob replied, stroking Lila's hair. 'You're hair looks pretty like this. Did Auntie Michelle do it for you?'

'Yeah. I think she should do her hair like this too. She would look so pretty.' Lila chatted away, happily.

'She certainly would.' Rob replied, gazing at Michelle, making her blush slightly.

'Do you want a coffee Rob?' Michelle asked, changing the subject, seeing that Steve is getting increasingly angry.

'I'd love one, thanks.'

Josh starts crying in the other room and Steve gets up from the kitchen table but Rob stands up, stopping him from going into the room.

'I'll go.' Rob said, going into the other room.

'Me and you are supposed to be the ones babysitting.' Steve moaned, going over to Michelle in the kitchen area.

'He is their Uncle.' Michelle said.

'I'm practically their Uncle too.' Steve replied.

'So sit and watch a film with Lila then? Here, take this to her.' Michelle instructed, giving him a beaker of juice.

'Here you go darlin'. Room for a little one on that sofa?' Steve said sweetly, passing her the juice.

Lila pats the seat next to her and

'He's a proper little bruiser now isn't he? I swear he gets bigger every time I see him.' Rob chuckled, coming into the living room carrying Josh who was now awake.

'Well that's usually what happens with kids. Of course you'd know that if you had one of your own.' Steve snapped sarcastically.

'Alright mate, take a chill pill.' Rob smirked before turning his attention to Josh. 'Shall we sit and watch this film with your sister eh? Yeah I think we should.'

Rob sits down in the armchair and Steve can feel himself getting more and more worked up. Michelle puts a couple of cups of coffee on the table before perching on the edge of the sofa.

'I'm gonna go and get the shopping. Where's the list?' Steve said, getting up from the sofa.

'On the side. You ok?' Michelle asked, concerned.

'I just need some air.' Steve grunted, grabbing the list and leaving the flat.

'Is Stevie ok?' Lila asked sweetly.

'Yeah babe, he's fine. He's going to get some shopping for me. Aren't I lucky eh?' Michelle said; her heart melted when she hears Lila refer to Steve as 'Stevie.'

'My daddy goes to the shops for my mummy all the time.' Lila said.

'Does he?' Michelle replied, putting Lila on her lap and cuddling her tightly.

'You're so good with kids.' Rob smiled.

'So are you. Who'd have thought it eh?' Michelle said, giggling.

'Well who wouldn't love spending time with these little cuties? My sister's a very lucky woman.'

Their conversation is interrupted by the buzzer going again. Michelle sighs and gets up from the sofa.

'That'll be Steve. I bet he forgot his wallet.' Michelle said, immediately buzzing the other person up to the flat.

'Why doesn't he let himself in?' Rob asked, shaking his head.

'He probably forgot his keys too. He's always doing it.' Michelle rolled her eyes.

Rob and Michelle are stunned when Carla and Peter walk in, looking emotional and tired.

'What are you doing back so early? Is everything alright?' Michelle asked, shocked.

'MUMMY! DADDY!' Lila squealed, running over to them and hugging their legs tightly.

'Hiya baby, have you had fun with Auntie Michelle and Uncle Rob?' Carla asked, putting a brave face on for her young child.

'Yeah.'

'How about you go and play with your dolls in the other room? Me and daddy need to talk to Auntie Michelle.' Carla suggested.

Lila does as she is told and Rob also takes Josh back into the other room, only stopping to let Carla and Peter give their son a kiss on the top of his head.

'What's up? You look like you've seen a ghost.' Michelle asked again.

'I have.' Carla sighed.

'The kettle's just boiled, do you want a coffee?' Michelle offered.

'Yeah please.' Carla replied.

'Thanks Michelle.' Peter smiled weakly.

Peter and Carla sit at the kitchen table and Michelle begins making their coffees.

'I've just put Josh in his cot, he should be alright. He's got a few toys to play with.' Rob explained, sitting down at the table with them.

'Cheers Rob.' Peter said.

'So what's happened? I thought you were spending the whole day together?' Rob questioned.

'We were but we met someone and-.' Carla said.

'You haven't been hurt have you?' Rob interupted, worried for his sister.

'No, no I'm ok. It's just I bumped into an old friend, or rather an old acquaintance.' Carla muttered.

'Who? Come on Carla, whatever's happened we'll help you through it, won't we?' Michelle said.

'Course we will.' Rob nodded in agreement.

'We saw Justin.' Carla revealed.

'No way? What's he still doing round there?' Rob asked, stunned.

'I didn't really get into all that. He tried turning on the charm so we left.'

'Who's Justin?' Michelle asked, putting Carla and Peter's drinks on the table and sitting with them.

'Jaimee's father.' Carla told Michelle, stunning her.

Before they can talk anymore, Josh starts crying in the other room. Carla gets up to tend to him.

'Leave him Carla, he'll be ok.' Michelle said softly.

'No I've got to go and settle him. I hate it when he cries.' Carla replied wearily, going into the other room.

'It must have been hard for you, meeting Jaimee's biological father.' Michelle said to Peter, who had remained silent for most of the time.

'It terrified me if I'm honest.' Peter replied, his voice quivering a little.

'As far as Jaimee's concerned, you're her father. I mean, she calls you dad and everything.' Michelle reassured him.

In one of the bedrooms, Carla is holding Josh trying to comfort him.

'Sshh it's ok sweetheart, mummy's here. You're a bit tired aren't you? That's it, calm down. Sshhh...' Carla sooths her son.

Josh eventually drifts off to sleep and Carla places him gently in his cot. Lila peers over the cot and then looks up at Carla.

'Is he alright?' Lila asked.

'Yeah he's just tired. I need you to do me a favour though. I need you to stay really quiet ok? Do some colouring in or something so your brother can sleep.' Carla instructed her daughter.

'Ok mummy.'

'Good girl. I'm proud of you.' Carla smiled, kissing Lila on her cheek before leaving the bedroom.

'I can't believe Justin was trying it on with you. After all these years he thinks he can just worm his way back into your life.' Michelle said in horror as Carla sits down at the table.

'I know, which is what leads us on to our dilemma. Do we tell Jaimee about him?' Carla asked.

'Well he is her father.' Rob said.

'Yeah, who walked away from Carla when she told him she was pregnant.' Peter added, annoyed at Rob.

'And believe me I hate him for that but what I'm saying is Jaimee's a grown woman now and she's got the right to make her own decisions.' Rob replied.

'And what if she makes the wrong decision? I'm not being funny but we don't know anything about Justin-.' Carla said.

'You knew him well enough to sleep with him.' Rob interrupted.

'Yeah 26 years ago. A lot can change in 26 years.' Carla reminded him.

'Jaimee's been through enough in her life. She's finally got her drug problem under control and Matt's back with her. She's finally happy again and we need to do all we can to make sure she stays that way.' Michelle said.

'Even if it means missing out?' Rob asked.

'She's not missing out. I'm her dad.' Peter said defensively.

'So you won't even let her meet up with him once? Just to see what he's like?' Rob questioned.

'I should've known you'd be like this. You've never liked me have you?' Peter said, angry with Rob for questioning him.

'That's not true Peter. I might not have liked you at the beginning but right now I think you're a fantastic dad to my nieces and nephew and you make my sister happy. That's good enough for me.' Rob explained.

'Then why are you trying to convince us to tell Jaimee?' Peter asked, snapping at Rob.

'Because I thought this family was based on truth and honesty. How do you think Jaimee will react if and when she finds out you've kept this from her?' Rob asked, not wanting his niece to be hurt by their deception.

'That's a risk I'm willing to take.' Peter replied.

'And me.' Michelle added.

'Me too. We're not telling her and that's final.' Carla said firmly.

'But-.'

'Justin could be a nice bloke but he could also break her heart. Do you really want to have that on your conscience?'

'Fine, we'll keep it a secret but I'm not happy about it. I'm gonna head off now so I'll see you all later.' Rob grunted, grabbing his coat.

'Bye.' Michelle called as he leaves the flat.

'I think I'll go home too, get the kids settled for the night.' Peter said.

'I'll come with you.'

'No it's ok, I could do with a bit of time to myself when the kids are asleep. You stay here, have a couple of hours peace. You deserve it.' Peter said.

'If you're sure?' Carla asked.

'Absolutely.'

Peter goes into the bedroom and returns a little while later carrying Josh, with a holdall over his shoulder and Lila following behind.

'Bye mummy, bye Auntie Michelle.' Lila smiled.

'Bye angel.' Carla replied as Michelle waves sweetly at Lila.

'I love you.' Carla said, blowing a kiss to Peter.

'And I love you. See you Michelle.'

'Bye love.' Michelle said as Peter and the kids leave the flat.

'He's really not taken this well.' Carla sighed, worried about Peter.

'It's understandable though. He adores Jaimee and the fact that after only six years of knowing him she's calling him dad is a sign that she adores him too.' Michelle said.

'I feel awful keeping this from her but I think it's for the best.'

'It is and I support you 100%.' Michelle reassured her.

'I know. I don't know what I'd do without a friend like you.' Carla smiled.

'Paul and Liam would want us to look out for each other.' Michelle said, taking Carla's hand for support.


	80. Chapter 80

_**Thanks for the views and don't worry, there's plenty to come for all characters involved Enjoy and please keep the reviews coming xx**_

* * *

A couple of weeks later and Carla and Peter were trying to act as normal as possible when they were around Jaimee, not wanting to tell her about Justin. It had been a couple of weeks since their chance meeting with him and he hadn't been in touch; although the couple still felt uneasy, not wanting to lose Jaimee.

At Underworld, around half 10, the factory girls are working hard on their latest order and Michelle and Rob are working in an uncomfortable silence yet again.

'Hiya everyone.' Carla said happily, entering the office.

'Hi babe.' Michelle smiled back.

Rob doesn't respond, instead looking at Carla and Michelle with a miserable expression on his face.

'What's up with you?' Carla asked.

'Nothing.'

'No come on, you've got a right face on you.'

'I'm still not happy about keeping secrets from Jaimee.' Rob admitted.

'It's fine. Justin's not tried to get in touch and it's been a couple of weeks now. He was probably trying to get me into bed not find out how Jaimee was.'

'Fine, whatever. I'm gonna head off to that meeting, see you later.' Rob said, grabbing his briefcase.

'Good luck.' Michelle called after him as he walks out of the factory.

'Where's Jaimee?' Carla asked.

'She's in the toilet's being sick.' Michelle replied.

'Sick? She didn't go out last night did she?'

'Not that I'm aware of.'

'Alright love? Michelle said you're not feeling well.'

'I feel terrible. Do you mind if I pop out for a bit? I need to go to town.'

'What for?' Carla questioned.

'Danny just text and asked if I can pick him up from the town centre.'

'Are you sure you should be driving if you're feeling so poorly? He could always get the bus.'

'He hasn't got any money on him and anyway I'll be ok just for that little journey.' Jaimee reassured her.

'Ok well don't be long.' Carla relented.

Carla and Michelle watch Jaimee leave the factory and Carla suddenly realises something, letting out a disappointed sigh and shaking her head.

'You ok?' Michelle asked, concerned.

'She's not gone to pick Danny up.'

'How do you know?' Michelle questioned.

'She's gone to buy a pregnancy test.' Carla replied,

'Why would she do that? I know she's been throwing up but that's probably just a sickness bug. Ryan had it the other day.'

'She slept with Tommy four weeks ago.' Carla said.

'She said they were careful.' Michelle replied.

'And do you really believe her?' Carla asked, raising her eyebrows.

Michelle thinks for a while before shaking her head; Jaimee had been all over the place when she'd slept with Tommy and contraception was probably the last thing on her mind.

'So how's everything at home? Is Peter still worried about Justin?' Michelle asked, breaking the silence, and changing the subject.

'He says he's alright but I can see he's not. He's getting really paranoid about the whole thing. We had a row last night because I wouldn't tell him who I'd been speaking to on the phone.' Carla said, sounding disappointed.

'Bless him.' Michelle replied, sympathetically.

'I know, I really feel for him but he shouldn't be taking it out on me. He should know I'd never cheat on him or go behind his back. I'm not the one who messed things up before-.' Carla stopped herself, looking at Michelle. 'Sorry, that wasn't a dig at you.'

'It's ok. I'm sure things will work out in the end.' Michelle reassured her, giving her hand a quick squeeze.

Half an hour later, around lunchtime, Jaimee returns and looks a little brighter than she did earlier that day; the fresh air obviously did her good.

'Did you get it then?' Carla asked as Jaimee enters the office.

'Get what?' Jaimee replied quickly, trying to look calm.

'Don't play dumb with me Jaimee, it doesn't suit you. I know you went to buy a test.' Carla spoke sternly, annoyed with Jaimee for getting into another bad situation.

'Go and do it.' Michelle said.

'I can't.' Jaimee shook her head, nervous.

'You can't do it when you get home or Matt will know which will be a disaster as it's pretty obvious it won't be his. Just do it now and then we can deal with whatever happens together ok?'

Jaimee reluctantly goes into the ladies toilets to do the test, leaving Carla and Michelle alone with their worries.

Over at the Rovers, Justin enters the pub. Stella is serving behind the bar and smiles warmly at Justin as he approaches the bar.

'Hiya sweetheart, I don't suppose you know where I can find Carla Donovan do you? Actually she probably goes by a different name now.' Justin said.

'Carla Barlow? She lives round the corner but she works at the factory over the road.' Stella replied.

'She works in a factory?' Justin repeated in shock.

'Yeah, well she owns it.'

'I knew she'd end up with employees one day.' Justin grinned.

'How do you know her?' Stella asked.

'Old school friend. We met at a reunion the other week, thought I'd pop by and say hello.'

'Do you want a pint before you head over?' Stella offered.

'Go on then love, that'll be great.'

Back at the factory, Michelle and Carla are waiting impatiently for Jaimee in the office.

'This is the longest two minutes of my life.' Carla moaned, pacing the office.

'If it's positive, it might tear her and Matt apart forever.' Michelle said sadly.

'Well?' Carla asked as Jaimee came back into the office.

'Negative.' Jaimee revealed, a beaming smile on her face.

'Oh Jaimee, thank goodness for that!' Carla exclaimed, breathing a sigh of relief and hugging Jaimee.

'I swear that taking a pregnancy test is one of the scariest things in the world.' Jaimee replied tearfully.

After taking a moment to compose herself, Jaimee sits down at her desk.

'How come that lot haven't gone to the pub for lunch?' Jaimee asked, looking at the factory girls sat round the kitchen table.

'Times are tough. They're probably trying to save money.' Carla shrugged.

'They're probably trying to let you know they don't earn enough. They'll be convincing you to give them a pay rise soon.' Jaimee joked.

'Not a chance.' Carla replied, making Michelle and Jaimee laugh.

Carla suddenly stops laughing when she sees Justin enter the factory. Michelle also notices this and becomes worried.

'Ermm love, can you go upstairs and double check we've got enough lace trim for the Dunbar order?' Carla asked, already ushering Jaimee out of the back door of the office.

'Yeah sure.' Jaimee said before going upstairs.

Carla opens the main office door where Hayley is about to greet Justin.

'Hayley, it's ok I've got this.' Carla interrupted, gesturing for Justin to come in, not wanting to arouse suspicion. 'What the hell are you doing here?!'

'I came to see you. We didn't get the chance to catch up the other week.' Justin said casually, reclining in one of the office chairs.

'There's a reason for that.' Carla grunted.

'And what's that?'

'I don't want anything to do with you. I'm a happily married woman.' Carla informed him.

'Yeah you're husband seemed like a real charmer.' Justin smirked.

'Get that smirk off your face now!' Carla snapped.

'Look mate I think you should go.' Michelle added.

'And who would you be?' Justin asked, looking Michelle up and down, impressed.

'None of your business.' Michelle replied moodily.

'Michelle Connor yeah? I remember Carla telling me about you, always saying how feisty you were.' Justin guessed, thinking back to his relationship with Carla.

'Mum, I-.' Jaimee said, coming into the office, stunned to see another person with Carla and Michelle. 'Oh sorry, I didn't realise we had an appointment for today.'

'No, it was a last minute thing darlin'. How are you?' Justin asked, smiling.

'I'm ok thank you.' Jaimee replied, a little confused as she didn't recognise the man, before turning to her mother. 'Is it ok if go out again? Matt's just text and that's not an excuse this time. He's broken down on the way back from a home visit. I said I'd go and fix it for him. I'll make up the hours I promise.'

'No problem love. Take as long as you need.' Carla replied, smiling, glad that Jaimee will be out of the way.

'Nice one.' Jaimee gave her mum the thumbs up signal, grabs her handbag and leaves the factory.

'So is that-.' Justin said, watching Jaimee leave.

'My daughter. Yeah it is.' Carla interrupted sharply.

'She's really grown up. She must be, what, 22, 23?' Justin said.

'I see your maths is still as rubbish as ever. She's 26 actually.' Carla sighed.

'She looks just like you.'

'Don't start with the flattery now.'

'Stop talking to me like that, she's my daughter too.' Justin reminded her.

'She isn't. She's got a father.' Carla shook her head.

'That gentleman of a husband of yours?'

'Exactly. She's lucky to have him in her life.' Carla said, glaring at Justin.

'So what's she doing going to fix a bloke's car?' Justin asked, changing the subject.

'She's a trained mechanic. Not that it's any of your business.' Carla replied.

'A mechanic?! That's not very lady-like is it? Is she a lesbian?' Justin exclaimed in horror.

'Oi! That's bang out of order!' Michelle shouted.

'You really are a vile man Justin! She's happily married to a man. Just because she's trained in something other than hairdressing and make-up doesn't mean she's gay.' Carla said, defending her eldest daughter.

'Ok, ok, it was only a joke.' Justin said, holding his hands up, laughing.

'Just leave now.' Carla demanded.

'We still haven't caught up properly.' Justin replied.

'Chelle, call the police.' Carla said.

'And say what? That I want to get to know my daughter.' Justin replied, still chuckling.

'I've told you before, she's not yours! I'll get a restraining order if I have to! I mean it Justin, piss off! Carla shouted, feeling nothing but rage for Justin.

Michelle dials 999 but Justin leaves the factory before they get through to the emergency services, prompting her to hang up the phone.. Carla holds her head in her hands, feeling stressed, and Michelle holds her tightly in an attempt to comfort her.


	81. Chapter 81

_**Thanks for the lovely reviews :-) I'm pleased your still enjoying it! There's lots more to come so stick with it. There's some nice family scenes in this chapter so enjoy and please review xx**_

* * *

A couple of days later, Jaimee comes downstairs and into the living room. She is dressed smartly in a short black skirt, smart blouse, heels and a blazer. Matt is doing his tie, getting ready for his shift at work.

'You look beautiful.' Matt smiled, looking at his wife.

'Aww thank you baby.' Jaimee replied, pecking him on the lips.

'So you're running the place today then?' Matt asked.

'Yeah Michelle and mum have got the day off and Uncle Rob has got a meeting down in London. So it's all down to me. I can't wait.' Jaimee grinned enthusiastically.

'You'll be brilliant babe! And to celebrate I'm gonna take you out for dinner tonight. We'll go into town, get away for a few hours.'

'Sounds amazing. See you later.' Jaimee replied, grabbing her handbag from the sofa.

'Love you.' Matt called as Jaimee leaves the house.

Jaimee shuts the front door of number 13 just as her phone rings.

'Hello?' Jaimee spoke down the phone as she starts walking towards the factory.

'Hiya, have you left yours yet?' Carla asked.

'Yeah just walked out the front door.'

'Well hurry up. You don't wanna be late.' Carla said, panicking.

'Mum, I live opposite the place. It's not like I'm gonna get stuck in traffic is it?' Jaimee laughed.

'Is everyone waiting? Are they all on time?'

'Yeah everyone's here.' Jaimee said, reaching the factory before holding the phone out to the factory workers. 'Say hello everyone.'

'Hello Carla!' The factory workers exclaimed cheerfully.

'Please stop panicking. You've got the day off so put work out of your mind alright? See you later.' Jaimee said, putting the phone back to her ear.

'But-.'

'Not listening. Love ya!' Jaimee exclaimed, hanging up her phone and taking the factory keys out of her bag.

'Right my lovelies! As you've probably guessed I'm in charge today so all hands to sewing machines please.' Jaimee announced, unlocking the front door.

Over at Carla and Peter's, they are cuddled up on the sofa watching TV, although Carla seems a little pre-occupied after her phone call to Jaimee.

'I'm starting to think I should just go to work today.' Carla muttered.

'Why?' Peter asked.

'After everything that's happened with Justin, I'm worried in case he shows up.'

'Look, if we're going to have to try and put this behind us love. If we keep worrying about everything, Jaimee's gonna get suspicious. You know she can handle the factory alone so please can we just enjoy a day with our little boy?' Peter pleaded, hugging Carla even tighter.

'Yeah, of course. I'm sorry.' Carla replied, snuggling her head into Peter's chest.

A few hours later, around 1 o'clock, the factory girls and Sean have just returned from their lunch break and are working at their machines. Jaimee is stood by the office door, chatting to them. Justin enters the factory confidently and smiles when Jaimee looks at him.

'Hiya.' Justin smiled.

'Hello again. You're the bloke from the other day aren't you?' Jaimee said, still thinking he's a client.

'That's right.'

'What can I do for you?' Jaimee asked.

'I just wondered if we could have a little chat?'

'Do you have a business card and some ID?' Jaimee questioned, sounding as business-like as possible.

'No, I'm not a client-.'

'Then I'm sorry but you're going to have to leave. I'm under strict instructions not to let any strangers into this place.' Jaimee interrupted, determined to protect the factory workers.

'I'm not a stranger. I was here the other day.' Justin shook his head.

'But I wasn't. I don't know who you are. Sorry.' Jaimee replied sharply.

'I'm a friend of your mum and Michelle. I went to school with them.' Justin explained.

'Really? They never said. What's your name?' Jaimee asked.

'Justin Summers.' Justin replied.

'Say that again?' Jaimee asked, her mind casting back to six years ago when Carla had told her who her real parents were.

'Justin Summers.'

At the red reck, Carla and Peter are sat on a bench, with Josh perched on Peter's lap.

'This is the life eh?' Peter exhaled, feeling relaxed.

'Little man's certainly loving it.' Carla replied, giggling at Josh who's kicking his legs in excitement as he watches other kids playing football.

'Good because as soon as he's old enough I'm bringing him back here to teach him how to play football and ride his bike and-.' Peter said excitedly before noticing the smile on Carla's face. 'What?'

'Nothing. You're dead cute when you talk about the kids.' Carla said, putting her arm round Peter.

Back at the factory, Jaimee is sat in silence in the office. The factory workers are still working at their machines but are gossiping about the events that had just unfolded. Rob storms into the factory, clearly angry and bursts into the office.

'Well what a waste of time that was! I get all the way there only for him to call and say-.' Rob moaned, slamming the office door before turning to see a tearful Jaimee sat at her desk. 'Jay, what's the matter?'

'I had a visitor just before.' Jaimee replied.

'Who? Are you ok?' Rob asked, rushing to her side.

'Are you really saying you don't know? Only he said he bumped into mum the other week and she normally tells you everything.' Jaimee said.

'It was never my idea to keep it from you. I wanted to tell you straight away.' Rob explained.

'My dad's just walked into my life. I've never met the bloke in my life. I actually asked him for ID, can you believe it? I didn't even recognise my own father.' Jaimee said, sounding a little hurt.

'Are you disappointed that you've never met him?' Rob asked.

'No.' Jaimee shook her head.

'Really?'

'As soon as I realised who he was I threw him out. I don't want anything to do with him.'

'Then why do you look so upset?' Rob questioned, rubbing Jaimee's back to comfort her.

'Because before he walked in here, everything was so perfect. I've got my husband back, mum and dad are happy, I've got you and Michelle and the lads, a great job. The he comes marching in here with a stupid smirk on his face thinking he can suddenly be a part of our lives.' Jaimee explained, angry at her 'father.'

'They only kept it from you because they were scared they'd lose you. Peter's worried you'll push him away now you've got your real dad on the scene.'

'Peter's my real father.' Jaimee said bluntly.

'We all told him that but you know what he's like.'

'So how come you wanted them to tell the truth?' Jaimee asked.

'I didn't want you getting hurt. You've been through more than enough this past year. I don't want some bloke coming into your life and hurting you, or your mum for that matter.'

'Aww you're a proper sweetheart really aren't you Uncle Rob?' Jaimee smiled

'You'll ruin my reputation.' Rob chuckled, pulling Jaimee in for a hug.

'Will you come with me to see my mum?'

'You're not gonna have a go at her are you?'

'Of course not. I've already told you I'm not angry. I just want to talk to her.'

'You're an amazing girl. A lot of people would have reacted badly in your situation but not you.' Rob said, in complete awe of his niece.

Out on the street, Jaimee and Rob make their way towards Carla and Peter's house, having left Hayley in charge for the rest of the day. Michelle comes out of the cab office, where she had been chatting to Steve.

'Jay, is everything alright babe? How did you find being in charge?' Michelle called out to her friend.

'It was eventful to say the least.'

'What?' Michelle asked, worried.

'Justin turned up.' Jaimee said, seeing the concerned look on Michelle's face. 'Don't worry I'm not gonna go on some mad rampage. I'm just going to see my mum, put this whole thing to rest.'

Jaimee and Rob continue on their journey to Carla and Peter's. They knock the door and Carla soon answers it, now back home after picking Lila up from nursery.

'Hiya love, how was work?' Carla asked happily, ushering Jaimee and Rob into the living room.

They enter the living room where Peter is sat in the armchair. He smiles at Jaimee and Rob as they sit down on the sofa with Carla.

'Brilliant until I had a surprise visitor.'

'Oh yeah, anyone I might know?' Carla asked, although deep down she knew who it was.

'You don't need to keep up the act mum. I know the truth.' Jaimee said.

'Oh darlin', I'm so sorry we kept it from you. We had your best interests at heart-.' Carla explained, panicking.

'It's ok. I'm not here for a row.' Jaimee said softly.

'You're not?'

'Course not. Don't you think if I wanted to get to know him I'd have asked to track him down before now? I'm twenty six years old, that's a bit late for him to start playing dad.' Jaimee replied.

'You didn't know who I really was until you were twenty.' Carla said, bowing her head in shame.

'That's different.' Jaimee said.

'Is it?'

'Completely. You're a decent person, a lovely person. Justin's anything but lovely.'

'You hardly know him.' Carla pointed out.

'Ok, you know him better than I do. Is he lovely?' Jaimee asked.

'No.'

'Exactly. Do you know something; he walked into the factory asking to talk to me. I gave him five minutes to explain why he was back and he told me about your meeting the other week. Then when I kicked him out, and only when I kicked him out, he asked me my name. The man who's supposedly my father hasn't even bothered to find out my name.' Jaimee explained, feeling let down by Justin's attitude.

'He doesn't care about anyone but himself. I tell you something, if I ever come face to face with him I'll be having strong words with him.' Rob added, speaking for the first time since arriving at the house.

'Jaimee!' Lila exclaimed happily, rushing over to her older sister.

'Hello beautiful! Did you have a good day at nursery?' Jaimee asked, smiling at Lila.

'Yeah I made a new friend.'

'You are so popular!' Jaimee exclaimed.

'Li, sweetheart can you go and play in your room for a bit please? Me and daddy need to talk to Jaimee for a bit.' Carla said politely, prompting Lila to leave the room.

'I'll make some drinks.' Peter said, going into the kitchen; he'd remained quiet during the conversation, trying to banish his fears over Justin.

Jaimee follows him into the kitchen, hating to see him upset.

'Hey..' Jaimee said soothingly, tapping him on the shoulder.

Peter turns round, looking at Jaimee with his tear-filled eyes.

'I hear you've been a bit worried.' Jaimee said sensitively.

'If you want to get to know him then I suppose I'll have to deal with it.' Peter replied, wiping his eyes.

'Didn't you hear what I said before? He's nothing to me. You're my father and you always will be.' Jaimee reassured him.

'I'm very proud to be your dad. I hope you know that.' Peter said, taking a deep breath.

'You're one in a million you are. Come here.' Jaimee said, pulling him in for a hug. 'As if you thought I'd forget about you.'


	82. Chapter 82

_**Thanks for the views :-) Enjoy and please review, would love to read your thoughts xx**_

* * *

The next evening, Jaimee, Carla, Rob, Danny, Michelle, Ryan and Rob are sat round a table in the Rovers. Jake is stood at the bar with Eva, both of them lost in their own little world.

'Look at him; he's like a lovesick puppy.' Jaimee giggled, looking over at Jake and Eva at the bar.

'Bless him; they actually make a really cute couple.' Michelle said.

'She's a nice girl and that's exactly what Jake's always wanted.' Jaimee agreed.

'And it helps that she's fit too.' Danny said, looking at Eva, impressed.

'Isn't there anyone you've got your eye on?' Carla asked Danny.

'That Katy bird seems nice, really pretty too. But she's with Chesney and I wouldn't dream of breaking up a relationship.'

'Are you taking notes Ry?' Michelle smirked, nudging Ryan.

'Alright, alright, that's all in the past now.' Ryan sighed, taking a sip of his lager.

'You'll find someone Dan. You're a good catch.' Jaimee reassured him, pecking him on the cheek.

'Just think, Simon will be going after girls soon.' Michelle said, grinning at Carla and Peter.

'I don't even wanna think about that, I still can't get my head round the fact he's a teenager already.' Peter groaned.

'Oh god, can you imagine when Lila grows up? She'll break a few hearts that's for sure.' Rob said, chuckling.

'She'll be high maintenance like Eva.' Carla replied, rolling her eyes at the thought of her daughter's diva-like behaviour.

'Well if she ends up with a bloke as good as Jake then she'll be a very lucky girl.' Jaimee added.

'I don't believe it.' Rob said, in horror.

'What?' Carla asked, confused by Rob's change in attitude.

Justin approaches their table, infuriating everyone.

'Haven't you got the message yet? No-one wants you round here. Just go back to wherever it is you were before and leave us alone.' Jaimee warned, getting up from the table.

'I want to talk to you properly. I feel bad about how we left things yesterday.'

'You don't look very sorry.' Jaimee huffed.

'Well I am. Please, just five minutes?' Justin pleaded.

'Don't do it Jay.' Rob instructed strictly.

'Five minutes and that's it.' Jaimee said to Justin before turning to look at a disappointed Rob. 'I'll be fine.'

Jaimee and Justin go over to the opposite end of the pub and sit down, feeling uncomfortable. After a while, Justin speaks, interrupting the awkward silence.

'You know, I've often tried to imagine the kind of life you'd make for yourself.' Justin said.

'No you haven't. I don't think you gave me a second thought until you bumped into mum the other week.'

'The life I had in my head was a lot better than the one you have now.'

'I'm happy here.' Jaimee said bluntly.

'It's not been an easy life though has it?' Justin replied.

'How would you know?' Jaimee asked, irritated by Justin's questions.

'I've been doing my research.'

'Life is never easy.'

'Sent to prison, being involved in a car accident, you're on your second marriage and to top it off you're a druggie as well.' Justin shook his head.

'How do you know this?' Jaimee asked.

'I've been getting the lowdown from the locals.' Justin replied.

'Anyone in particular? Old guy, glasses, not much hair?' Jaimee questioned.

'Yeah, I was shocked by his attitude though. He sounded quite proud of you. I thought people frowned upon addicts and criminals.' Justin sighed with disappointment.

'You really are a disgusting human being! Why are you here eh? Why did you come all the way here to be so nasty?' Jaimee asked angrily.

'I'm sorry. It must be my nerves.'

'I hate you.' Jaimee spat angrily.

'But I'm your dad.' Justin said.

'My dad is sat over there.' Jaimee replied, gesturing towards the table where she had previously been sat.

'I might not have been there for you but I still love you. I always will.'

'Are you pissed? Because never have I heard such rubbish come flying out of someone's mouth.'

'Don't use language like that; it's not the way I want my little girl to talk.' Justin tutted with disapproval.

'Well I'm all grown up now and I'm not perfect; I drink, I smoke, I've got tattoos and I swear. You might think my life is rubbish but it's my life and I love it.' Jaimee explained confidently.

Back at the other table, they have been discussing everything from TV programmes to special occasions; having a proper catch up.

'Oh yeah, can you believe I saw Christmas cards on the shelf in Freshco's this morning?!' Michelle exclaimed.

'It'll be here before we know it.' Rob sighed, pre-occupied by what was going on with Jaimee and Justin.

'Suzy invited us to hers this year.' Carla said.

'Really? Wow Christmas in America, that'll be great.' Michelle replied enthusiastically.

'We're not going. I don't think Josh will cope very well with the long flight and I really don't wanna put him through it. We've invited her over here instead. You three are welcome too.' Carla explained.

'Sounds good to me. If it means I get out of cooking for a day then I'm not gonna complain.'

'Nice one Carla.' Ryan grinned.

'Oh don't thank me, Peter's gonna be doing the cooking.' Carla said, patting Peter on the leg.

'Am I?' Peter asked.

'Hadn't I mentioned it? Oh well, it'll give you an excuse to get your pinny on.' Carla teased.

'You've got a pinny?' Rob asked.

'A pink flowery one.' Carla replied, prompting Ryan to spit out his beer.

'I picked up the wrong one. Josh had been up screaming all night and I was in a world of my own.' Peter explained, blushing.

'Yeah, yeah you keep telling yourself that.' Carla laughed.

Back on Jaimee and Justin's table, tensions are rising as Jaimee is becoming increasingly angry with Justin's attitude.

'And as this career idea you've got in your head, something about being a mechanic. That's not very lady-like is it?' Justin said, showing his disapproval.

'Why not?' Jaimee asked.

'Come on, a 26 year old woman who fixes cars and drinks pints. People are gonna start getting the wrong impression.' Justin scoffed.

'I think it's you that's got the wrong impression. I might have made mistakes in the past and there's not a single day that goes by when I don't regret things I've done but I'm a good person. Did you even bother to ask Norris why he was proud?' Jaimee questioned, angry with Justin.

'No.'

'He, along with the rest of this street, is proud of me because a few months ago in this very building I was shot. I took the bullet for Michelle; in fact I took the bullet for every single person in the room. I was almost paralysed, confined to a wheelchair for nearly two months.' Jaimee explained, watching Justin's face drop. 'Yeah you didn't expect that did you? People are proud of me and do you know what, if you were any kind of father you would be too!'

'I'm sorry.' Justin said quietly, bowing his head in shame.

'I think it's best you go, for good this time.' Jaimee warned, watching as Justin leaves the pub.

After taking a few moments to compose herself, Jaimee goes back over to her family. They all look up at her, having witnessed Justin walking out.

'Ok love?' Peter asked as Jaimee sits back down at the table.

'Yeah, I don't think he'll be bothering us again.' Jaimee smiled.

'We were just talking about Peter's pinny.' Ryan said.

'The pink flowery one? He's dying to get the oven gloves to match.' Jaimee teased.

'I'm not.' Peter

'Aww look at you blushing!' Carla joked, pinching Peter's cheeks.

'So where's Matt tonight?' Rob asked Jaimee.

'He's gone to see his mum. She's far from happy that we're back together.' Jaimee sighed, rolling her eyes.

'And where's Steve?' Rob questioned, turning to Michelle.

'He's working.' Michelle replied sharply, not looking at Rob.

'He's always working. Wouldn't you like him to take you for a drink occasionally?'

'Things are fine the way they are.'

'Fine? Wow, don't be too enthusiastic will you Chelle?' Rob laughed.

'I'm just nipping out for some air. Won't be long.' Michelle said, going out to the Rover yard quickly.

Carla hits Rob on the arm and follows Michelle outside.

'Michelle?' Carla said softly as she walks out into the yard.

Michelle doesn't look at Carla but Carla can see she is crying. She rushes over to her, sitting on the bench beside her best friend.

'Oh what's the matter?' Carla asked.

'Nothing. I'll be back inside in a minute.' Michelle said, trying to wipe her tears away.

'This is not nothing. Come on, tell me what's wrong.' Carla said, giving Michelle the look that meant 'I can read you like a book'.

'It's Rob.' Michelle sobbed.

'Don't take any notice of what he says. He's just jealous because he's the only single one.' Carla said putting her arm round Michelle.

'He's gonna ruin everything.' Michelle said.

'What do you mean?'

'We kissed.'

'No!?' Carla exclaimed, shocked.

'I didn't mean to. I know that sounds pathetic but it's the truth. It was at the Bistro after the blessing.'

'So that's what you were doing in the office?' Carla asked.

'He's been trying it on with me ever since and I keep knocking him back, telling him I love Steve.'

'And do you?' Carla questioned.

'Course I do but it's like Rob has this hold on me. When it's just me and him alone together, I dunno, I just feel like I need him.'

'I know that feeling so well.' Carla sighed.

'You and Liam?' Michelle asked, prompting Carla to nod sadly.

'I'm terrified that he's gonna tell Steve. He'll be completely devastated, especially after what happened when em and Peter-.' Michelle said, taking fast, panicking.

'But this is different darlin', you don't have feelings for Peter but you clearly do for Rob. As hard as it may be you've got make a choice.'


	83. Chapter 83 (Spoilers)

Coming up:

**- As Christmas approaches, Rob is dreaming of a kiss under the mistletoe from Michelle. She is adamant that she will stay faithful to Steve but will she be able to resist the famous Rob Donovan charm?**

**- Carla and Peter host Christmas for the Barlow's/Connor's but as complicated situations occur for everyone involved, will it be the happy Christmas they are hoping for?**

**- The residents of Coronation Street throw a New Years Eve party but it isn't as fun as Jaimee was hoping when Hilary makes a re-appearance. And as things take a dramatic turn for Carla and Peter will they be on the street to bring in the New Year with their friends?**

**- Tensions rise between Jaimee and Matt when he receives a scan photo from Gemma...**

Hope you all like the sound of those? The next chapter will be up in a couple of days. Thanks as always for the support x


	84. Chapter 84

_**So this chapter skips to Christmas now as there's BIG drama to come for all characters. Thanks as always for the reviews and views, it very much appreciated :-) Oh and for those interested, I'm working on a new chapter for 'You Can Be My Bad Boy' so look out for that :-) Enjoy x**_

* * *

It's Christmas Day, around lunchtime and Matt and Jaimee are in the living room. Matt is sat at the dining table and he places a photo on the table, pushing it towards Jaimee who is stood with her arms folded. A few days earlier they'd received a scan photo from Gemma; she'd had a 20 week scan and everything was healthy. Of course this had been bothering Jaimee ever since and it was putting a strain on her marriage to Matt.

'We've got to talk about it at some point.' Matt sighed.

'Not today.' Jaimee shook her head, getting increasingly angry.

'Why not?'

'Because in case you hadn't noticed it's Christmas Day and I don't wanna spend it talking to you about your bit on the side.' Jaimee replied.

'I thought we'd moved on from that.'

'I thought so too until we got a bloody scan photo through the post. I thought you said you were having nothing more to do with her?'

'Maybe she thought I'd want to see that the baby's healthy.'

'She could have sent you a text or a letter. She didn't have to send that.' Jaimee said moodily, gesturing towards the photo.

'What difference does it make?' Matt asked.

'It makes a huge difference. With a text you can just delete it but with this, it's with us forever.' Jaimee explained, sounding scared.

'But I'm not gonna do anything about it. Of course I'm pleased it's going well for her but it doesn't mean I'm gonna fly back over there does it? I'm with you Jaimee and that's it, you're all the family I need. Please believe me?' Matt pleaded, sensing Jaimee's insecurities.

'Throw it away.' Jaimee ordered.

'What?' Matt questioned, shocked.

'The scan photo, throw it away.' Jaimee said coldly.

'I can't do that.'

'Why not? You said you're not interested in having a child.'

'But it's a part of me now. I won't stick it to the fridge or anything. I'll just put it in a drawer.' Matt said.

Jaimee ignores him, grabs her leather jacket and walks into the hallway.

'Where are you going?' Matt asked.

'Mum and dad will be waiting.' Jaimee called over her shoulder as she leaves the house.

Over at Michelle and Steve's, Michelle and Ryan are in the living room waiting for Steve to finish getting ready for Christmas dinner over at the Barlow's.

'Steve, hurry up will ya?' Michelle called, knocking loudly on the bedroom door.

'I heard you and Steve rowing again last night.' Ryan said as his mum sits beside him on the sofa.

'We weren't.' Michelle denied.

'I'm not a little kid anymore mum. You can't brush it off as if it's nothing. What's going on?'

'Nothing.'

'Is it something to do with Rob?' Ryan asked.

'Why would it be?' Michelle replied, stunned by his question.

'You fancy him don't you?'

'I never said that.'

'You don't have to. I see the way Steve is when the two of you are together, he's so jealous of Rob.'

'Steve's jealous of any man that pays me attention.' Michelle sighed.

'So-.'

'Just drop it Ry. It's Christmas Day.' Michelle interrupted as Steve comes out of the bedroom, putting on his jacket. 'Finally.'

A short while later at Carla and Peter's, Carla, Suzy, Michelle, Steve, Ryan, Simon and Lila are in the living room, chatting and laughing. Jaimee and Matt come into the house, using Jaimee's spare key.

'Merry Christmas everyone.' Jaimee grinned at her family upon entering the living room.

'Jay, look what dad and Carla got me!' Simon exclaimed, rushing over to his older sister and showing off his games console.

'Wow that's amazing Si. Is it the latest one?' Jaimee replied enthusiastically.

'Yeah. We'll have to play it later.' Simon said.

'Absolutely, can't wait.' Jaimee agreed before turning to Suzy and giving her a hug. 'Hi Suzy, it's good to see you again.'

'And you babe. I see you and your hubby are back together?'

'Yeah.' Jaimee smiled weakly.

'Hiya, merry Christmas. How are you?' Matt said politely, kissing her on the cheek.

'I'm fantastic although I am missing the beautiful LA sun.'

'In December?'

'It's sunny every day in LA.' Suzy laughed.

'I thought that was a myth.' Matt smiled.

Matt goes over to Carla and kisses her on the cheek before making his way over to Michelle, Steve and Ryan, chatting to them about what presents they'd received that morning.

'Aww mum you look gorgeous.' Jaimee said as Carla hands her a glass of champagne.

'Thanks love, so do you.' Carla smiled sweetly.

'Where's Nigella?' Jaimee asked.

'I heard that.' Peter said, poking his head round the door before smiling. 'Happy Christmas Jay.'

'I know I'm taking the piss but that food smells amazing. You've obviously been working hard this morning.' Jaimee replied, impressed.

'I've been up since 6. Mind you, that was because of Lila not the food.'

'She was up at half 6.' Matt said, pointing to Jaimee.

'Jaimee, you're twenty six years old.' Michelle exclaimed, laughing.

'And? It's Christmas. It's the best day of the year isn't it Li?' Jaimee turned to her younger sibling who is sat on Michelle's lap.

'Yeah Santa brought me loads and loads!' Lila giggled, clapping her hands together.

'You're a very lucky girl.'

'Will you play with my Barbie's with me?' Lila asked.

'Course I will. Lets have dinner first though yeah? Dad's worked dead hard hasn't he?' Jaimee replied. 'What time are Danny and Jake coming? I thought they'd already left when we did.'

'Yeah, Dan's upstairs settling Josh as he's a bit grizzly and Jake's popped over to Eva's with her present.' Carla replied.

'That's my boys.' Jaimee smiled.

'They're very handsome Jay.' Suzy added.

'They're a rare breed Suze. Good looking, kind and a good laugh.' Carla said.

'It's not often a mother likes her children's mates.' Suzy replied.

'Oh I definitely approve of the boys. Warren was a real diamond too.'

The room falls silent for a moment as they all remember the friend that Jaimee loved and lost. After a while, Rob enters the room, carrying a bottle of wine.

'Merry Christmas everyone. Suzy, I haven't seen you in a long time.' Rob grinned, hugging his sister's friend.

'That's what happens when you get banged up. You lose touch with people.' Michelle reminded him, moodily.

'Happy Christmas Chelle. I hope you got everything you wanted.' Rob replied.

'Yeah exactly, I've got everything I want.' Michelle snapped.

'So, I don't mean to sound like a spoilt brat Uncle Rob but where's my present?' Jaimee asked.

Rob doesn't reply instead handing her an envelope which she opens, curiously.

'What's this?' Jaimee asked, looking at the forms in the envelope.

'It's a contract. I've signed half of my share over to you.' Rob replied.

'No way! Are you serious?' Jaimee gasped in shock.

'Course I am. I know how much you miss having your own business and you've been a great asset to the team so I spoke to your mum about you having a share in the place. She's still majority shareholder with 60% and then we've got 20% each.' Rob explained.

'Oh my god, this is ace! I'm gonna work so hard I promise.' Jaimee grinned.

'I know you will.'

Later that afternoon, Michelle comes out of the upstairs bathroom and bumps into Rob who has been waiting at the top of stairs.

'We really should stop meeting like this.' Rob smirked.

'Back off.' Michelle warned, fed up with Rob interfering in her life.

'Why won't you admit it?'

'Admit what?' Michelle asked.

'That you have feelings for me.' Rob replied.

'Because I don't.'

'You do. I can see it in your eyes.' Rob said, his voice soft and he can see it's having an effect on Michelle.

'You don't know what you're talking about.' Michelle said, dropping eye contact.

'Why haven't you walked away?' Rob asked.

'What?'

'If you really don't care about me you could have walked straight past me but instead your still here, talking to me.'

'You're so annoying.' Michelle huffed.

'So you keep saying but I don't think you really mean it. Now, are you gonna make my Christmas wish come true?' Rob questioned, holding up a piece of mistletoe.

'In your dreams.' Michelle shakes her head.

'Always.' Rob whispered and after a short moment, Michelle leans in for a kiss...

A little while later, everyone is at the dinner table, except Danny and Jake who had left after finishing their dinner. Michelle is trying not to make eye contact with Rob, something that hasn't gone unnoticed by the other guests. Suzy however is trying to lighten the mood with plenty of drink and chat.

'So what happened with your first business?' Suzy asked Jaimee.

'Businesses.' Jaimee corrected her. 'I ran two garages, one in town and one in London. They were really popular and I loved it.'

'What went wrong?' Suzy asked, confused.

'Lets just say, life got in the way.' Jaimee replied, not wanting to go into detail.

'So do you reckon you and Carla are gonna have any more kids?' Suzy said, turning to Peter, changing the subject.

'No, four's enough for us. Two boys, two girls.' Peter smiled, looking at his children round the table.

'And what about you two? You'd make beautiful kids.' Suzy turned back to Jaimee and Matt.

'Suze..' Carla interrupted, knowing Jaimee wouldn't be comfortable with the conversation.

'What? It's a compliment.' Suzy shrugged.

'Jaimee, will you come and play Barbie's?' Lila piped up, remembering Jaimee's promise earlier that day.

'Yeah, definitely.' Jaimee said, getting up from the table and leaving the room with Lila.

'Well thank you for dinner Peter, it was amazing.' Steve said, patting his stomach.

'Yeah thanks baby. I'll have to cook next year.' Carla said.

'Maybe it's best to let Peter stick with the cooking duties.' Michelle giggled.

'And what's that supposed to mean?' Carla asked.

'In all fairness, she has improved.' Peter said.

'Thank you. See I'm not that bad.' Carla replied, sticking her tongue out at her best friend who laughs.

'No we only get food poisoning after every other meal instead of every meal.' Peter joked, making everyone laugh, promoting Carla to hit him on the arm.

An hour or so later, while everyone is gathered in the front room, Carla and Michelle are in the kitchen. Carla had pulled her in there a couple of minutes earlier, wanting to quiz her on what happened earlier.

'Where did you disappear to earlier?' Carla asked.

'Nowhere.'

'Don't lie to me Chelle. Rob followed you out of the room. We all saw it.'

'Even Steve?' Michelle asked, feeling sick with nerves.

'Unless he's blind, yeah.' Carla said bluntly.

'Great.' Michelle sighed.

'What happened? You didn't-.'

'We were gone for five minutes. Not much can happen in that time.' Michelle interrupted, a sarcastic tone to her voice.

'Ok, ok, just tread carefully yeah? The last thing we need is something kicking off.'

'He's gone home now so it'll all be alright. Let's have a drink.' Michelle smiled, trying to brush off the events that took place earlier.

A couple of hours later, Jaimee and Lila are in the living room alone, watching her Barbie DVD. Lila seems to be quite weary, her body resting against Jaimee's side.

'Hey beautiful, what's wrong?' Jaimee asked, concerned.

'I feel a bit poorly.' Lila whimpered.

'Oh no, on Christmas Day? What's wrong?' Jaimee questioned sweetly, placing her hand on Lila's forehead before snatching it back. 'Ooh Li, you're boiling.'

'My head hurts.' Lila moaned.

'I'll go and get you some medicine yeah? Just relax.'

Jaimee goes into the kitchen and returns a couple of minutes later with a glass of water, a bottle of medicine and a bucket. She passes Lila the glass of water and gives her a spoonful of medicine. Lila lies down, her eyes slowly closing from tiredness.

'Thank you.' Lila said, her voice soft and sweet.

'You're very welcome sweetheart. Here, there's a bucket on the floor, you see? If you feel like you need to be sick then do it in there ok? Why don't you try and get some sleep?' Jaimee suggested, kissing her sister on the cheek.

Jaimee goes into the front room and squeezes onto the seat beside Matt, resting her hand on his leg.

'Hi love, I was wondering where you were.' Carla said.

'Lila's not well. She's settled on the sofa with a glass of water and a bucket. I've given her some medicine too. She'll be fine though, probably just the excitement of today.' Jaimee explained.

'Bless her. Ahh thanks Jay.' Carla smiled.

'Your mum's just been telling me about your surprise birthday party a couple of months back.' Suzy said.

'It was amazing Suze! I thought I was going for a meal at the Bistro and then I open the front door and Matt's standing there all dressed up in a tuxedo. I thought I was dreaming.'

'Here, I've got a photo of me and Jaimee from that night.' Matt said, taking his wallet from his pocket.

He opens his wallet and the scan photo falls to the floor.

'What's that?' Ryan asked, confused.

'Jaimee, you never said you were expecting! You shouldn't be drinking wine if you're pregnant, it could-.'

'It's not mine.' Jaimee interrupted, feeling the anger rising again.

'Then who's is it?' Suzy asked.

'Maybe you'd like to explain seeing as you've got the bloody photo in your wallet!'Jaimee shouted at Matt.

'Jaimee, don't go off on one.' Matt sighed before turning to Suzy. 'I was unfaithful to Jaimee when I was in Australia. We'd been rowing over the phone and I felt lonely. It was wrong of me I know and it was a complete mistake but what's done is done.

'Quite literally.' Jaimee rolled her eyes sarcastically.

'And the girl I slept with is pregnant. Five months gone.' Matt added, ashamed of himself.

'So come April, he's gonna be a dad.' Jaimee said, glancing angrily at Matt.

'Oh-.' Suzy said, unsure of what to say.

'Yeah dysfunctional or what?'Jaimee laughed, although she didn't find it remotely funny.

'Jaimee, don't start.' Matt warned.

'I told you to throw that away.' Jaimee snapped.

'I think it's best I go home. Thank you for a lovely day Carla and Peter, the food was delicious.' Matt said, making his way to the living room door.

'Thanks. It was good to see you.' Carla smiled.

'I'll show you out.' Peter said.

'No need.' Matt declined, leaving the house.

'Anyone fancying popping to the Rovers for a couple?' Steve asked, wanting to break the uncomfortable atmosphere.

'Ooh yeah sounds good to me.' Jaimee said, jumping up from her seat.

'Carla, you coming?' Michelle asked.

'No I think I'll stay here, spend some quality time with the kids.' Carla declined.

'Suze?' Jaimee asked.

'I'll pass thanks. I'm almost ready for bed. I think the jet lag's getting to me.' Suzy shook her head.

'Cool, thanks for today, it's been ace.' Jaimee said, grinning at her parents.

'Yeah cheers guys.' Steve said.

Jaimee, Michelle and Steve enter the Rovers and when Jaimee sees Julie she makes her way over to her, excited to see her.

'Julie! Merry Christmas.' Jaimee exclaimed, hugging her tightly.

'Oh you look lovely Jaimee. Have you had a good day?' Julie asked.

'Yeah it's been brilliant thanks, you?'

'It's been wonderful. Brian cooked a delicious dinner for me, Eileen and Jason and then we settled down to watch some films.' Julie explained.

'Sounds perfect. Where is Brian?' Jaimee asked; she loved Brian and Julie, they acted as her surrogate parents when Carla threw her out all those years ago and she was forever grateful.

'He's just nipped to the loo. Do you want to sit with us?'

'Oh no it's ok; I should probably sit with Steve and Michelle.'

'You must pop round one day. We still miss having you around.' Julie insisted.

'And I miss being at yours. It was so lovely and cosy.' Jaimee replied, smiling softly.

'That's settled then, tomorrow you and Matt are invited for dinner.'

'Ahh nice one, thanks Jules.' Jaimee beamed before remembering her Christmas present. 'Hey guess what? I now officially own 20% of Underworld.'

'Oh that's fantastic, congratulations! I didn't know you were planning to invest.' Jaimee replied enthusiastically.

'I wasn't. Uncle Rob has signed half of his shares over to me as a Christmas present.'

'How lovely! He's turned into a real softie since you turned up.' Julie said.

'Bless him. Anyway, I'll see you in a bit.' Jaimee replied.

Jaimee walks towards Steve and Michelle's table, passing Brian.

'Alright Bri?' Jaimee greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

'Merry Christmas Jaimee.' Brian smiled before going over to Julie.

Jaimee sits down with Michelle and Steve who are sat next to each other in silence, sipping their drinks.

'So what's the deal with you two then?' Jaimee asked; she'd never been the subtle type.

'What do you mean?' Michelle asked.

'You've had faces like slapped arses all day. It's Christmas.'

'It's hard to enjoy ourselves when your Uncle is constantly making stupid little jokes.' Steve replied.

'You could just ignore him.' Michelle said.

'How can I when he's staring at you? I wish he'd understand that you're my girlfriend not his.' Steve ranted angrily.

'If he annoys you so much, why bother to come to Christmas dinner? You may as well have spent the day with Lloyd and Mandy or you could have just fallen asleep on the sofa and slept the day away like you normally do.' Michelle shouted.

'Do you know what, forget it! I'm going home.' Steve shook his head, getting up from the table.

'No wait.' Michelle replied, feeling guilty.

'I've had enough Michelle. I'm going to see Amy, at least she'll be pleased to see me.' Steve replied, leaving the pub.

Jaimee watches as Michelle's face drops, obviously regretting the things she said.

'You ok?' Jaimee asked, concerned for her friend.

Michelle doesn't speak, instead she shakes her head tearfully.

'Come on, I've got a bottle of wine back at mine.' Jaimee said, standing up.

'Are you sure Matt won't mind? He seemed pretty mad earlier.' Michelle asked.

'He'll be fine.' Jaimee held out her hand to Michelle who eventually accepts.

Jaimee and Michelle go into Number 13. The house is quiet as the lads are out but Jaimee is sure Matt is in.

'Matt?' Jaimee called before going upstairs where she finds Matt sat on their bed, thinking. 'Oh there you are, you alright?'

'Yeah.' Matt nodded.

'I'm sorry about earlier. It was just a bit embarrassing when Suzy started congratulating me.'

'I wish I could give you the perfect marriage.' Matt sighed.

'That's not what I want.' Jaimee said.

'No?'

'I just want you to promise me you won't leave me again. Do you know how terrified I am that one day I'll wake up to a note saying you want to be with your child?' Jaimee said, desperate to make up with Matt.

'I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. After everything we've been through, don't you think I'd have walked away for good by now? But I haven't and I won't ever do that because I love you.'

'I love you too. Am I forgiven?' Jaimee asked, wrapping her arms round her husband.

'Course you are.' Matt grinned.

'I've invited Chelle back here for a couple of drinks. She's had a row with Steve. Is that ok?' Jaimee asked.

'Yeah sure, I'll be down in a minute. Pour me a drink please babe.' Matt said.

Jaimee goes to leave the room.

'Jaimee?'

'Yeah.

'Me and you against the world yeah?'

'Sounds good to me.' Jaimee winked at him before going downstairs.

Over at Carla and Peter's, Carla is sat in the armchair with Simon sat on the floor in front of her. He is asleep with his head resting on her legs. Peter is on the sofa with Lila cuddled up to his body, a cool flannel on her head to help keep her temperature down. Peter is also holding Josh with his free arm. Both the younger kids are asleep.

Carla and Peter look at their children before sharing a loving look with each other; they never thought they could ever feel this happy.

'Merry Christmas baby.' Carla smiled.


	85. Chapter 85 (Spoilers)

**So I'm working on the next couple of updates and they should be up in the next couple of days but for now, here's what's to come for all characters:**

- Carla and Peter face fresh heartache. After all their problems, will they now be strong enough to overcome it together?

- Michelle and Rob give into temptation, only to be caught by someone. Who is it? And will they be willing to keep their secret?

- Christmas is over and in the wake of Carla's troubles, Jaimee, Rob and Michelle share responsibility of the factory. How will Jaimee cope now she is joint owner of Underworld?

- Jaimee and Matt's marital bliss is shattered when Gemma announces she's moving back to the UK.

- Plus, a nasty fall ignites Jaimee's previous injury, is she facing the rest of her life back in a wheelchair?

**Sound good? Let me know what you think and as always thanks so much for the reviews/follows/views/favourites x**


	86. Chapter 86

_**Thanks for the views and reviews! Hope you like this next chapter, the start of a lot of drama for the Barlows/Connors. Please review x**_

* * *

The next morning, Jaimee and Matt are asleep in their bed, cuddled up as close as they can possible get. After sharing a bottle or two of wine with Michelle, they'd retreated to their bedroom and made up in the only way they knew.

Matt's mobile rings loudly on the bedside table and they both wake with a start, rubbing their eyes.

'Who's that calling this time of the morning?' Jaimee moaned, still half asleep.

'It's your mum.' Matt said, glancing at the screen.

'Why's she calling you instead of me?' Jaimee questioned, puzzled.

'Hello Carla?' Matt said, accepting the call.

'Matt, we need you to come over now. Lila's still no better and we're really worried about her. She's looks so poorly and-.' Carla stammered, panicking.

'Ok Carla, listen to me, stay calm. Give her plenty of fluids, keep her cool and I'll be there in two minutes.' Matt instructed before hanging up.

'What's happened?' Jaimee asked, although she is already pulling on a pair of joggers and an off the shoulder top.

'Lila's still really sick. They want me to go and check her over.' Matt explained, throwing on the first clothes he can find.

'I'll come with you.' Jaimee added, pulling her hair into a ponytail and rushing into the bathroom.

A minute or so later, Jaimee and Matt rush downstairs, worried.

'Chelle?' Jaimee said, popping her head round the living room doorway.

'Oh, morning.' Michelle groaned, stirring on the sofa. 'God my head's pounding.'

'Well there's some painkillers in the kitchen, help yourself to whatever.' Jaimee said.

'Where are you going?' Michelle asked, confused.

'We're going to mum's. Lila's got worse.' Jaimee replied.

'Text me when you know how she is yeah?' Michelle said, concerned.

'Course, see you later.'

Over at the Barlow's, Carla, Peter and Jaimee are watching as Matt examines Lila; she is weary, pale and looks half-asleep. An ambulance had been called a few moments earlier but Peter and Carla were getting increasingly agitated.

'I'm not waiting for an ambulance. I'll drive us there.' Peter said, grabbing his keys.

'And what if something happens on the way?' Matt asked.

'Like what?'

'Anything. Neither of you are trained to treat her.' Matt explained.

'You are. You can come with us.' Carla said.

'I'm a GP. I don't have the right equipment with me to treat her. Please, just take my word for it; she'll be better off going in an ambulance than in your car.' Matt pleaded.

'What do you think is wrong with her?' Peter asked, sick with worry.

'I don't want to say, not until the paramedics get here.' Matt sighed.

'It must be serious. Look at her.' Carla whimpered, her heart breaking every time she looks at her child.

'The paramedics won't be long.'

'Just tell us Matt.'

'It looks like meningitis.' Matt said, a lump forming in his throat.

'No, that's not right. She was fine yesterday morning, so excited about her presents and she played Barbie's with Jaimee. She was ok when you were playing wasn't she?' Carla said, so fast she was tripping over her words, turning to Jaimee.

'Yeah but she did complain she felt a bit achy and tired which is why we sat down to watch a DVD instead.' Jaimee replied, in a daze after the shock diagnosis.

'I might be wrong. I really hope I am.' Matt said, his face solemn; devastated for the Barlow's.

'And what if you're not?' Peter asked, tears falling down his face.

Half an hour later, Michelle is nursing a strong cup of coffee, occasionally checking her phone for news on her goddaughter. There is a knock at the door and she answers it; it's Rob.

'Have you heard about Lila?' Michelle asked; putting all the problems between her and Rob to the side.

'Yeah, she's being taken to hospital by ambulance. They think its meningitis.' Rob explained.

'Oh god, that's awful. I'll get down the hospital later.' Michelle sighed.

'I'm gonna go there now. I'll call you when I know more.' Rob said.

'Thanks.' Michelle smiled softly at him.

At the hospital, Peter and Carla are following the paramedics as they bring Lila into the hospital on a bed.

'Where are you taking her?' Pete asked, panicking as they see how quickly the staff are working.

'We need to run some tests.' A nurse said.

'What sort of tests?' Carla questioned.

'We'll do a blood test and a CT scan. We'll need to do a lumbar puncture as well but we need to wait for the CT results before we can do that.' The nurse replied.

'I want to come with her.' Carla said, sobbing.

'It'd be best for us if you could take a seat in the waiting room. We'll come and see you when we have some news.' The nurse explained.

'She's three years old. I can't leave her on her own.' Carla

'We'll take care of her. Please Mrs Barlow-.' The nurse sad softly.

'Come on love, let them do their job yeah?' Peter said, taking hold of Carla and hugging her tightly as the staff wheel Lila out of sight.

An hour or two later, Jaimee and Suzy are in the relative's room, giving Peter and Carla some time with Lila. They are sipping coffee's and there is silence, until Suzy speaks.

'So this situation with you and Matt...' Suzy said.

'Not now Suze eh?' Jaimee shook her head.

'Why not? If we don't talk about this then we'll be talking about Lila.'

'I can't talk about her. I'm sick with worry.' Jaimee sighed; she couldn't shake the nauseas feeling in her stomach.

'Exactly. So come on, spill the beans.'

'It's not gossip, it's my life.'

'And I can see you're unhappy sweetheart. I want to help.'

'I don't think there's anything anyone can do. This is how things are between us now. I love him and he loves me but there's always gonna be problems.' Jaimee shrugged.

'Is he flying back for the birth?' Suzy asked.

'I haven't asked.'

'Why?'

'Well what do I do if he says yeah? Am I just supposed to sit home waiting for a phone call from my husband saying he's a dad to another woman's baby?' Jaimee said before sighing loudly, sounding completely defeated. 'I can't believe that sentence just came out of my mouth.'

'Life's been tough on you eh kid?' Suzy said sympathetically.

'It's a whole lot harder for mum and dad right now.' Jaimee said.

'I reckon I should fly home asap.' Suzy replied.

'Why? Mum needs friends around her at a time like this.'

'I don't wanna be in the way. It doesn't feel right staying at theirs, like it's some fun sleepover when Lila's so ill.'

'Come and stop at mine then. You can have the sofa bed in the living room for as long as you want. Plus, you get to ogle the lads at the breakfast table. I know how much you fancy them.' Jaimee joked, smiling.

'To right I do. Ahh as long as you're sure Jay?' Suzy said gratefully.

'Absolutely.'

'Then thank you. I'd love to.' Suzy grinned.

'Take these. This is the key to mum's and this is the one for mine. Go and move your stuff into mine. I'm gonna go and sit with mum and dad.' Jaimee said, handing Suzy a set of keys before walking towards the door.

'Give them my love won't you?' Suzy replied.

Jaimee gives Suzy the thumbs up before leaving the room. She makes her way to Lila's room, stopping to get a couple of coffees for her parents, and goes in quietly, not wanting to startle anyone. Lila is asleep in her hospital bed and Carla and Peter are sat in chairs next to the bed. Peter has his arm round Carla who is asleep, her head resting on his shoulder.

'Hi...any change?' Jaimee asked, her voice hushed.

'They've confirmed that's it meningitis. They'll be starting her treatment first thing in the morning. She's resting for now, she needs all the strength she's got for tomorrow.' Peter explained, his voice heavy and emotional.

'And how's mum holding up?' Jaimee questioned.

'She's cried herself to sleep.' Peter said, glancing at his wife. 'How can this be happening? It was Christmas Day yesterday; she was so excited to see what Santa had brought her.'

Peter quickly wipes a few tears that fall from his eyes.

'Sorry I shouldn't be crying.' Peter apologised.

'No-one ever won any medals for putting on a brave face.' Jaimee said, crouching down beside him.

'I know but you're going through a hard time yourself. It's not fair to cry on your shoulder.'

'You can cry on my shoulder all day if you need to. This is so much more important than what me and Matt are going through. I'm here for you all 100%.' Jaimee reassured him, taking hold of his hand.

'Thanks love.' Peter smiled weakly before catching sight of the clock on the wall. 'Oh no is that the time? I'm late picking Si and Josh up from my dad's.'

'Relax, everything's under control. I popped home earlier and packed a bag for them. Ken and Deirdre said they'll look after them for as long as you need them to. I've also filled your car with petrol in case you need to drive here late at night and I got a bit of shopping in for you. I know you'll be here most of the time but you still need the basics right? And I'm gonna keep my phone right next to my bed so if you need me then call anytime ok? Day or night I don't care.' Jaimee explained, once again taking control of the situation for her family.

'You're a diamond Jaimee.' Peter couldn't help but beam with pride at his eldest daughter.

'Lila...' Carla murmured as she stirred from her sleep.

'Sshh it's ok mum. Lila's still sleeping.' Jaimee said reassuringly.

'How long was I asleep for? I told you not to let me do that.'

'You were shattered love. I'd have woken you as soon as there was any change.'

'Here you go, get this down you.' Jaimee said, passing her mother the coffee she had brought on the way.

'Do you think she'll be ok Jay?' Carla asked, sipping her coffee.

'With you two as parents, yeah she'll be fine. We're made of strong stuff us Barlow's.' Jaimee grinned, trying to cheer her parents up before looking at her watch. 'Right I'm gonna head back now but remember what I said, call if you need me. I'll be in again in the morning.'

'Bye princess. I love you.' Jaimee said sweetly, kissing her sister on her forehead.

'See ya mum. Dad.' Jaimee added, dropping a kiss onto their cheeks.

'Bye darlin', thank you for everything.' Carla smiled softly.

Carla and Peter watch as Jaimee leaves the room.

'I still have to pinch myself that she's mine.' Carla said, shaking her head in disbelief; she and Peter were strong but even they had to admit that they'd have been lost without Jaimee these past few years.

'She's our angel and when Lila grows up that's exactly what she'll be too. That's what we need to focus on right now. We need to remind ourselves that no matter what's happening, we're lucky to have the kids and we need to be strong for them.' Peter said, his voice soft and comforting for Carla, kissing her on the top of her head before pulling her close for a hug.


	87. Chapter 87

_**Thanks for the reviews and views! I'm also hoping to update 'You Can Be My Bad Boy' sometime in the next few days so look out for that! Enjoy and please review :-) xx**_

* * *

A week later, on New Years Eve, Lila is still in hospital. She is receiving treatment for her meningitis and seems to be responding well although she is sleeping alot. The room is filled with balloons, cards and teddies to make it feel a bit nicer for the young girl.

Carla and Peter are sat one side of her bed and Jaimee the other. Jaimee has her leather jacket on with her handbag slung over her shoulder, about to leave for the Street New Years Eve Party.

'Are you sure you don't want me to stay here?' Jaimee asked; she could see her parents were shattered and felt guilty leaving them.

'No, you heard what the doctor said, Lila's fighting hard and she's improving. We're thinking of popping back to the street for a drink ourselves.' Carla explained.

'Ahh really? Brilliant, we'll see you there then?' Jaimee replied enthusiastically.

'We won't be long.' Peter replied.

Jaimee leaves the room and Carla and Peter lean over Lila's bed, watching her sleep for a few moments before speaking.

'We're gonna go and watch some pretty fireworks Li, but you keep fighting for us and we'll be here when you wake up we promise.' Carla explained to Lila who was fast asleep, stroking her soft curls and planting a kiss on top of her head.

'We love you sweetheart.' Peter whispered, kissing his daughter's forehead.

Back on the street, Jaimee is stood with Matt by the Rovers. They'd been looking forward to spending a night together, just the two of them. Of course the rest of their family and friends were there too but they wanted some fun after all the heartbreak of the past year.

'This year will be a fresh start for us. I promise we'll be alright.' Matt reassured Jaimee, looking into her eyes.

'Matthew!' Hilary called, getting out of a cab.

'Bloody hell Matt, you didn't invite her did you?' Jaimee exclaimed in horror.

'We're having a fresh start and I want you and my mother to get along better.'

'I can't stand her babe, I'm sorry but I've tried.' Jaimee sighed.

'Try harder. I know she can be difficult-.'

'Try unbearable.' Jaimee corrected him.

'Oh I see your dress sense hasn't improved since I last saw you.' Hilary tutted, looking Jaimee up and down as she approaches them.

'It's called fashion love, you should try it sometime.'

'And look like you? I don't think so.' Hilary scoffed.

'You could do worse.' Jaimee replied.

'What?'

'Look in the mirror Hilary.'

'Gemma's a beautiful girl, lovely too.' Hilary said, smiling.

'Mum...' Matt sighed, annoyed by their constant bickering.

'She's never been in trouble for anything, no addictions, no criminal records to speak of.'

'Just an illegitimate child yeah? Wow she's done well hasn't she?' Jaimee snapped sarcastically.

'I can't wait to meet my grandchild; it's bound to be a little cutie with parents like Matthew and Gemma.' Hilary smirked at Jaimee before turning to Matt 'Have you got the photo on you Matthew?'

'No.' Matt shook his head.

'You haven't got it in your wallet?'

'No.'

'Why?' Hilary asked.

Matt doesn't respond but glances uncomfortably at Jaimee.

'How dare you tell him what to do with the scan photo! It's his child, not yours!' Hilary shouted.

'Exactly. He got another woman pregnant.' Jaimee replied.

'Only because you're such a nightmare. Maybe if you hadn't been so stupid in your past then you wouldn't be baron now!'

'I'm not baron.'

'So you say.'

'Mum!' Matt exclaimed in annoyance.

Jaimee starts walking away from them, in the direction of the large drinks table that had been set out on the street.

'Where are you going?' Matt asked.

'To get hammered.' Jaimee called over her shoulder.

'So irresponsible. Mind you, that's to be expected when you're from such a broken home. Your mother gave birth at 16 then left you to be raised by your uncle and auntie, if that's not dysfunctional then I don't know what is.' Hilary said.

'I've warned you before, you say what you like about me but you never, EVER talk badly about my mother. She's ten times the woman you will ever be, a better mother than you will ever be.' Jaimee warned angrily, pointing her finger at Hilary, wishing she could slap her mother-in-law.

'I-.'

'Say one more word and my fist is actually gonna meet your face!' Jaimee snarled, interrupting Hilary.

Jaimee goes over to the drinks table where Michelle and Steve are stood, although they don't look particularly comfortable in each other's company.

'Hi guys.' Jaimee said, hugging Michelle and kissing Steve on the cheek.

'Alright Jay?' Steve greeted Jaimee with a smile.

'How's Lila?' Michelle asked.

'She was doing well when I left. Mum and dad are coming back soon for a couple of drinks.' Jaimee explained.

'Ahh that'll do them the world of good, bless them.' Michelle said.

Danny walks over to Jaimee, putting his arm round her.

'Hey pal, fancy heading into town?' Jaimee asked.

'I thought you were looking forward to spending time with Matt?' Danny said.

'He can tag along if he ditches his mother.' Jaimee replied.

'Are you alright?' Danny asked, concerned.

'All she does is make cruel digs at me and mum. It's not fair.'

'Do you want me to have a word?' Danny offered.

'No it's ok, don't get involved. She's only doing it because mum's not here to defend herself.'

'Defend myself?' Carla repeated, appearing behind Jaimee with Peter.

'Oh alright mum? How's Lila?' Jaimee asked, hugging her mother.

'She had a bit of a headache and a temperature earlier but they gave her some medication straight away.' Peter interrupted, explaining Lila's condition.

'She's sleeping at the moment but she's ok considering. Now what's going on?' Carla asked.

'Matt's mum is winding her up.' Danny replied.

'I've had enough of this.' Carla sighed, making her way over to Hilary.

'Leave it mum.' Jaimee pleaded.

'No, she has no idea who she's messing with.' Carla called over her shoulder.

'Oi! Yeah you! What do you thinking you're playing at picking on Jaimee? She's a beautiful, caring, funny girl and I can bet she's a lot nicer than that tart Matt knocked up!' Carla ranted at Hilary, full of rage for the woman before her.

'What have you married into Matthew? The language coming out of her mouth-.' Hilary said disapprovingly.

'And you can stop slagging me off an' all! I'll admit I've made mistakes in my life but one thing I won't allow is you calling me a bad mother! I love my kids more than life.' Carla shouted defensively; her thoughts casting back to little Lila in hospital.

'So much that you're bringing in the New Year with a big glass of red.' Hilary chuckled.

'For your information, I've been at the hospital for the past week with my little girl who's fighting meningitis so excuse me if I fancy having a drink to take the edge off.' Carla replied.

'Oh I-.'

'Save your sympathy love. Just back off.' Carla warned, interrupting Hilary.

'Carla.' Peter said, appearing at Carla's side.

'Baby please don't lecture me. I know I shouldn't fly off the handle but-.'

'Well done.' Peter grinned.

A little while later, Jaimee and Matt are on the pavement outside the chippy and medical centre. Hilary had left shortly after her confrontation with Carla, feeling guilty having found out about Lila's condition. Jaimee is sat on the wall with Matt stood in front of her.

'Can I ask you something?' Jaimee asked.

'Anything.' Matt replied, not taking his eyes off his wife.

'Does it matter to you that I don't want children? Because-.'

'Jaimee, I want you ok? Just you, for the rest of my life. The state of our marriage should show you that.' Matt interrupted, desperate to reassure an insecure Jaimee.

'What, strained and complicated?' Jaimee replied, shaking her head.

'No. Perfect. We live with your two best mates in a three bed house down the road from where we both work. There's always some drama going on whether it's to do with your family or whether it's a domestic between me and you. It might not seem like an ideal situation to other people but to me it's everything. This is everything.' Matt explained, his voice soft.

Matt kisses Jaimee tenderly at first but it soon becomes more passionate making Jaimee's heart flutter like a love-sick teenager.

'Aww bless, look at them two.' Michelle said, smiling sweetly as she sees Jaimee and Matt; pleased they are finally happy.

'That could be me and you.' Rob replied.

'Shut up! Steve could hear you.' Michelle said, looking over her shoulder to make sure no-one could hear.

'He's too busy messing round with Lloyd. You deserve a man not an immature bloke like him.'

'And that's you is it?' Michelle asked.

'You know it is.' Rob said in a husky voice, sending shivers down Michelle's spine, although they are startled by Carla's mobile ringing loudly.

Matt and Jaimee pull away from their kiss, beaming smiles on their faces, finally feeling like they are back on track.

'Tonight hasn't been perfect what with everything that's happening with Lila and then my mother stirring up trouble but I really wanted to make it as special as I could. I want you to have this.' Matt said, handing Jaimee a small box.

'What is it?' Jaimee asked.

'Open it and see.' Matt said, watching as Jaimee opens the box to reveal a stunning silver wedding band with tiny diamonds in it. 'It's a replacement wedding ring. I want it to symbolise our fresh start.'

'It's beautiful. Thank you baby.' Jaimee gasped, admiring the ring.

'Only the best for my princess. But I want you to promise me this ring will never leave your finger.' Matt said, slipping the ring onto Jaimee's finger, on top of her engagement ring.

'I love you.' Jaimee smiled, pulling Matt in for another kiss.

'I love you too.' Matt whispered, in between kisses.

'Jay-.' Danny said nervously, not wanting to interrupt their special moment.

'Alright babe, still up for town?' Jaimee asked.

'You might wanna head straight for the hospital.' Danny suggested.

'Why? What's happened?' Jaimee questioned anxiously, suddenly noticing Peter and Carla running towards their car.

'Lila's had a seizure.'


	88. Chapter 88

_**Thanks for the views/reviews :-) Lots more to come for all characters involved so I hope you continue to enjoy the story. Please read and review, thanks xx**_

* * *

Forty-five minutes later and Jaimee finally makes it to the hospital; the taxi that had brought her here got stuck in busy New Years Eve traffic. She rushes towards Lila's room and finds Carla and Peter pacing the corridor outside.

'Oh Jaimee, thank god you're here.' Carla sighed, hugging Jaimee tightly.

'How is she?' Jaimee asked, worried.

'She's took a turn for the worst. She had a seizure.' Carla replied.

'She's given us such a fright.' Peter added, suddenly looking exhausted as Jaimee hugs him.

Jaimee and Peter pull apart when the doctor comes out of Lila's room.

'What's going on?' Carla asked, desperate for information.

'We've managed to stabilise Lila and she's resting at the moment.'

'What made her have a seizure?' Jaimee quizzed, confused by the sudden change in Lila's condition.

'Epilepsy can sometimes be a complication of meningitis.' The doctor explained.

'Will she have epilepsy forever?' Peter questioned, tears filling his eyes.

'Yes but it can be managed with medication and she should be able to lead a fairly normal life.'

'I can't believe this is happening. Why her? What did she ever do to deserve it?' Carla questioned tearfully, gazing at Lila sleeping in her bed.

'Unfortunately that's something we can't answer. I can assure you she's in the best possible care though.'

'She'll be ok now won't she?' Carla asked, hopeful.

'We're very hopeful she'll make a full recovery but she'll need to remain in hospital while she completes her treatment.' The doctor explained.

'Thanks doctor.'

'Feel free to sit with her.'

The doctor walks away and Carla, Peter and Jaimee enter Lila's room quietly. She stirs a little and attempts to smile at her family.

'Hello beautiful girl.' Carla said softly as she sits down beside her bed.

'Jaimee...' Lila muttered, seeing her older sister enter the room; she completely idolises Jaimee and they share a very special bond.

'Hiya princess. I hear you've been a really brave girl for the doctors?' Jaimee replied enthusiastically, trying to cheer her sister up.

'I was scared.' Lila whimpered.

'Aww bless ya. Well you don't have to worry now because daddy's here to protect you.' Peter said, clutching Lila's hand to comfort her.

'I want to go home.'

'You need to stay in here for a little while longer sweetheart so they can make you fully better.' Peter said in a hushed tone, not wanting his daughter upset.

'Hey Li, look at the time...happy new year baby!' Carla said, giving her child a kiss on the cheek and hugging her to try and comfort her.

'This is gonna be the best year yet sis I promise. You'll be back to being your normal cheeky little self and we'll go on loads of adventures yeah?' Jaimee added reassuringly.

'Yeah, can I have a sleep over at your house?' Lila asked, wiping her tears.

'Any time you like. We'd love to have you.' Jaimee smiled.

'Sounds good doesn't it?' Carla said as her daughter's eyes begin to droop. 'Are you tired?'

Lila nods weakly, prompting Carla and Peter to climb onto her bed, sitting either side of her.

'Let's have a cuddle shall we?' Peter whispered, cuddling up to his wife and daughter.

The room is quiet for a while and soon Lila is fast asleep, snuggled in between her parents.

'I'm gonna head off now, we're going to town in a bit. Call me if you need me ok?' Jaimee said, putting her handbag over her shoulder.

'Not being funny love but I doubt you'll be in a state to drive here after a night on the tiles.'

'I'm not drinking.' Jaimee said.

'What?' Peter said, taken aback by Jaimee's statement.

'You've never been on a night out and not got drunk. Are you ok?' Carla asked.

'Oh I'm drunk mum. I'm drunk on love.' Jaimee joked.

'You are so cheesy!' Carla laughed.

Jaimee flashes them a huge cheesy grin and leaves the room.

'She's crazy. I bet you were like her when you were younger.' Peter shook his head, chuckling quietly.

'I was exactly like her, minus the addiction.' Carla replied.

'You should go out with her again sometime.'

'I don't know...'

'Come on, you love a night out.'

'Yeah but there's so much going on.' Carla sighed.

'Even more reason for you to let your hair down. I won't take no for an answer, once our little lady's back home, you're going for a night out with Michelle and Jaimee.' Peter said.

'I'm not complaining.' Carla smiled.

Jaimee enters number 13 where Matt, Danny, Michelle and Rob are sat in the living room. Jake is absent, having decided to spend the night at Eva's.

'There's my girl.' Matt grinned upon seeing his wife.

'Hiya, how's Lila?' Rob asked.

'She's ok, she's stable and awake. They've diagnosed her with epilepsy but with medication she should be alright.' Jaimee explained.

'What a relief!' Michelle exclaimed.

'Yeah so I won't be drinking tonight in case they need me to go back to the hospital.' Jaimee added.

'You're the taxi for tonight then.' Danny said, rubbing his hands together, excited to hit the town.

'Absolutely. Chelle, you coming?' Jaimee asked.

'Yeah actually I think I will.'

'Uncle Rob?' Jaimee asked.

'Haven't you got an early start at the factory?' Michelle questioned Rob, not wanting to spend any more time with him than she had to.

'It's new year's day, we're closed.' Rob said laughing.

'Lighten up Chelle. If Uncle Rob wants to come with us then that's cool. I'll drive Matt's car, there's enough seats.' Jaimee said, turning to Michelle.

Michelle doesn't say anything, instead folding her arms across her chest, looking a little sulky.

'Chuck us the keys babe.' Jaimee said to Matt.

Matt throws his car keys to Jaimee before they leave the house with Michelle, Danny and Rob.

A couple of hours later and everyone except Jaimee is a little tipsy. Michelle and Rob had been watching each other all night, something that hadn't gone unnoticed by the others.

Michelle is outside the club, getting a bit of fresh air; the many glasses of champagne she had been drinking had gone straight to her head. Rob comes out of the club and immediately spots Michelle.

'A beautiful woman like you shouldn't be stood on your own.' Rob said, walking over to Michelle.

'I'm not on my own. I've got Jaimee and the others.' Michelle replied.

'You know what I mean.'

'You think you're something special don't you?' Michelle said.

'No but I think you're special.' Rob said in the husky tone of voice Michelle loved so much before resting his forehead on hers. 'Happy new year gorgeous.'

Rob and Michelle gaze into each other's eyes for a few moments before Michelle leans in and kisses Rob passionately.

'Michelle...' A voice came from behind them, making them jump apart, horrified...


	89. Chapter 89

_**Thanks so much for the reviews and views :-) Would love some more though? I'm so pleased you like all of the characters I've created (Jaimee, Lila, Danny, Jake, Josh and previously Warren). There may be a new character arriving soon although I haven't decided :-) Please read and review, thanks xx**_

* * *

'Steve, wait-.' Michelle pleaded, having pulled away from Rob.

'I don't wanna hear it.' Steve said, angry, starting to walk away.

'Let me explain.' Michelle replied, catching up with Steve and pulling him round.

'I think I know what happened. No need to explain.'

'But you don't. He kissed me.'

'I never thought you could be so cruel Michelle. You're a liar.' Steve said, hurt by her betrayal.

'I'm not.'

'Stop! Stop lying to me! I'm not stupid! I watched the whole conversation and I clearly saw you lean in for a kiss.'

'I've had too much to drink.' Michelle groaned.

'You look stone cold sober to me.' Steve replied coldly.

'Please just wait-.' Michelle pleaded as Steve walks away.

'Have fun with your boyfriend.' Steve called over his shoulder.

Once Steve is out of sight, Rob makes his way over to Michelle who is crying. He puts a comforting arm round her but she violently pushes him away.

'Get off me!' Michelle screamed.

Jaimee comes out of the club with her packet of cigarettes and a lighter in her hand.

'What's happening out here?' Jaimee asked, confused as Rob pushes past her and goes back into the club. 'Uncle Rob?'

Jaimee turns her attention back to Michelle who is crying hysterically.

'Chelle, talk to me. Are you ok?' Jaimee questioned, worried by Michelle's emotional state.

'Sshh it's alright, you're ok. I'm here.' Jaimee said comfortingly, putting her arm round Michelle who leans against her.

Inside the club, Matt's phone vibrates in his pocket and he takes it out, reading the text he had just received:

**Happy New Year. I thought you should know I'm moving back to the UK in a couple of weeks. Gemma x**

Matt looks stunned but tries not to show it. He deletes the message, checks his watch and downs his drink before heading outside.

'Jay, babe, the club will be shutting-.' Matt said before noticing Michelle crying. 'What's happened?'

'I'm gonna drive her back home. Can you get a cab back with Uncle Rob and Danny?' Jaimee replied.

'Sure, will you be alright with her?' Matt asked.

'We'll be fine. Won't we Chelle?' Jaimee asked Michelle but she doesn't respond.

'I'll see you later. Drive safe.' Matt said, kissing Jaimee on the cheek.

At the hospital, Carla and Peter are still cuddled up to Lila who is fast asleep. Carla and Peter hadn't slept at all, instead they'd spent most of the night watching their daughter breath in and out, relieved she is still with them.

'I hope this year will be better than the last.' Peter sighed.

'It wasn't all bad. Our blessing was one of the best days of my life.'

'Mine too. I just wish every day could be as happy and relaxed as that.'

'It might not be the fairytale dream but it's ours and that means more to me than anything.' Carla said.

'I love you.' Peter smiled, pecking Carla on the lips.

'I love you too.' Carla replied, happily.

* * *

The next morning, around 9 o'clock, Jaimee is in the kitchen of Michelle and Steve's flat. She had stayed on the sofa that night, having brought Michelle home to the sight of Steve packing his things. Michelle and Steve had rowed and then he'd left, throwing his keys on the kitchen surface, leaving Michelle sobbing in Jaimee's arms.

Michelle emerges from her bedroom and looks stunned to see Jaimee.

'Morning.' Jaimee smiled softly, handing Michelle a cup of coffee.

'Did you stay here all night?' Michelle asked, sitting on the sofa.

'Yeah, besides it was hardly all night. We didn't get back here til half 4.' Jaimee replied, sitting on the kitchen counter.

'Is there any chance that I dreamt what happened last night?' Michelle questioned, ashamed of herself.

'Afraid not.' Jaimee said.

'You must think I'm a horrible person. First you catch me getting off with Peter and then Steve catches me with Rob. You must hate me. I hate me.' Michelle groaned.

'I don't.' Jaimee shook her head.

'You don't have to be nice to me.'

'Michelle, even after I caught you with dad I still didn't hate you. I tried, believe me I did, but I can't. You've done too much for me over the years for me to just cut you out of my life.' Jaimee explained.

'You're a good girl Jay.' Michelle smiled.

'I couldn't leave you on our own. You were in bits. I was worried you might do something stupid.'

'I do love Steve you know?' Michelle said.

'Just not enough.' Jaimee added.

'Exactly. I wish I didn't have feelings for Rob but I do. It doesn't excuse what I did though. I'll have to go and apologise to Steve, see if he'll forgive me.' Michelle explained.

'Leave him to cool off for a bit eh?' Jaimee suggested.

'Ok.' Michelle nodded obediently before turning her thoughts to her goddaughter. 'How's Lila? Have you heard anything?'

'She's doing alright. She's on medication for her epilepsy and she'll have to stay in hospital for a couple more weeks until her treatment's done but the doctors are hopeful she'll be back to full health by the end of the month.' Jaimee explained.

'Thank goodness for that. She's give us such a fright.' Michelle exclaimed, breathing a sigh of relief.

'Tell me about it. I'm gonna go and see her in a bit. You wanna come with me?' Jaimee asked.

'I don't know...'

'Come on, you can't hide in this flat all day.' Jaimee said.

'Why?' Michelle asked.

'Because you'll just stay in bed. You won't eat or drink, you'll just cry over Steve.' Jaimee replied.

'You sound like my mother.' Michelle rolled her eyes, sipping her coffee.

'You know I'm right. It's only because I care, Chelle. And besides, Lila would love to see you. She adores her Auntie Michelle.' Jaimee said.

'Ok, I'll go and get showered and dressed.' Michelle relented.

'I'm gonna nip home and see Matt. I'll buzz for you in half an hour and you better be ready.' Jaimee ordered.

'You've gone power mad since you got your shares.' Michelle laughed before going into the bathroom.

At the hospital, Lila is propped up in bed with Carla and Peter sat in chairs beside the bed.

'Is anybody visiting me today?' Lila asked.

'Jaimee just text me to say she's coming in with Auntie Michelle. That'll be good won't it? And then maybe your Uncle Rob will come and see you tonight.' Carla replied, enthusiastically.

'Simon and Josh?' Lila questioned.

'We'll bring them in to see you tomorrow, how about that?' Peter suggested.

'Why not now?' Lila said, moodily.

'They're spending the day with grandad Ken and grandma Deirdre. They'll come in tomorrow as well.'

'Why can't everyone come here?' Lila asked, looking a little upset.

'The room's not big enough for all your friends, little miss popular.' Carla joked, making Lila giggle.

'That's better. There's that pretty smile.' Peter grinned.

A few moments later and Jaimee and Michelle enter the room. Lila is visibly excited to see them

'Jaimee! Auntie Michelle!' Lila exclaimed happily.

'Hiya beautiful! I've been missing you.' Michelle beamed, pleased to see Lila looking so well.

'I missed you too.' Lila said.

'Alright Chelle? No Steve this morning?' Carla asked.

Michelle looks a little uncomfortable prompting Carla and Peter to look at Jaimee, confused. Jaimee doesn't say anything instead shaking her head, indicating for them to change the subject.

'Can I have a cuddle?' Michelle asked, edging closer to Lila, who pulls her in for a hug. 'Aww well done on being so brave Lila. You look lovely by the way.'

'Is Stevie coming here later?' Lila asked innocently.

'No, Stevie's got a hangover sweetheart. Adults get hangovers when-.' Michelle said.

'I know what a hangover is. Jaimee always has them.' Lila interrupted, making everyone laugh.

'You are so cheeky! You're supposed to be nice to your big sister.' Jaimee shrieked, pretending to be offended but she is laughing too.

Carla and Peter rub their tired eyes, Carla letting out a little yawn.

'You two look exhausted.' Jaimee said.

'We've been here all night.' Peter replied.

'Go home then.' Michelle suggested.

'We can't.' Carla shook her head.

'Why not? Me and Chelle are hanging out with Lila and I'm sure Josh and Si are missing you both. You two can go home, get some food and a couple of hours sleep and a shower. We'll stay until you get back.' Jaimee explained.

'That's ok with you isn't it Li?' Michelle said, turning her attention to Lila.

'Yeah. We can have girly time.' Lila smiled.

'Absolutely. See we'll be fine.' Jaimee said.

'If you're sure?' Peter asked.

'Just go. You do trust me don't you?' Jaimee continued.

'Ok, ok we're going.' Carla relented, kissing Lila on the cheek. 'See you later baby.'

'Bye mummy. Bye daddy.' Lila replied.

'See you later princess.' Peter said, hugging Lila before following Carla out of the room.

Back on Coronation Street, Deirdre walks into the living room of Number 1 with Peter and Carla following behind.

'Carla! Dad!' Simon exclaimed, jumping up from the sofa.

'Hiya son. You ok?' Peter asked, hugging Simon tightly.

'Yeah, is Lila alright?' Simon asked.

'She's doing well mate. You can come and see her tomorrow.' Peter replied.

'Cool!'

'And you two can come in as well.' Carla said, turning to Ken and Deirdre.

'That'd be lovely. We've been so worried.' Deirdre said as she and Ken nod and smile in unison.

'It's been a horrible time for everyone but fingers crossed we're over the worst.' Carla replied.

Tracy walks into the room, carrying Josh who had just woken up.

'Oh here he is, here's my boy! Hi Josh, mummy's missed you so much.' Carla cooed over her son, taking him from Tracy.

'Hey champ! Look at you, you look as handsome as your daddy in your denim jacket.' Peter grinned at his son, stroking his soft face.

'He's your double Peter.' Ken said.

'God help him.' Carla teased.

'Oi!' Peter exclaimed.

'Would you like to stay for something to eat? We were about to have a fry up.' Deirdre offered.

'That'd be great, thank you.' Peter accepted, grateful for the their help.

'We've got a couple of hours off from the hospital. Jaimee and Michelle are there with her.' Carla added.

'Well you make yourselves comfortable. It's your turn to be looked after.'


	90. Chapter 90

_**Thanks for the reviews, lots still to come for Carla and Peter. They only feature in a tiny part of this chapter but they will be back in the next chapter. Enjoy and please review :-) xx**_

* * *

A few weeks later, Carla and Peter have taken the kids on holiday to celebrate Lila getting the all clear and being released from hospital. Jaimee, Rob and Michelle are running the factory in her absence. Michelle and Steve haven't spoken since he left her on New Year's Eve and she is feeling quite down.

At Number 13, Matt is in the living room fastening his tie. Jaimee comes into the living and puts her arms round her husband, pulling him round and kissing him passionately. Matt goes to pull away when his mobile rings.

'Ignore it.' Jaimee whispered.

'I can't.'

Jaimee pulls Matt closer to her but he soon pulls away and walks over to his mobile on the bookcase.

'I've really got to get that. It could be my mum.' Matt said.

'Way to kill the mood babe.' Jaimee sighed.

'Sorry.' Matt said, before picking up his phone. 'Hello?'

Jaimee snatches the phone from his hand and cancels the call, not checking to see who was phoning.

'Jaimee, what did you do that for?' Matt asked, frustrated.

'Because I don't like being kept waiting.' Jaimee smirked, trying to kiss him again but he takes his phone from her hand.

'I should call them back.' Matt said.

'Who?'

'I don't know.'

'So forget it then.'

Jaimee tries to kiss him again but Matt walks away and starts sorting his briefcase.

'Have you gone off me?' Jaimee asked, insecurely.

'Course not, how could I?' Matt reassured her.

'Then why are you trying to avoid coming to bed with me?'

'I'm not.'

'Forget it, I'm gonna be late for work.' Jaimee sighed heavily, throwing her handbag over her shoulder.

'Jaimee, don't go off on one.' Matt groaned.

'I'm not. I'm just gonna be late and seeing as I own part of that business, being late is not an option.' Jaimee replied.

'So we wouldn't have been able to go back to bed again anyway.'

'You are seriously weird today babe. Turning down the opportunity to get your leg over, most men would kill to be in your position right now.' Jaimee shook her head in disbelief. 'See you later.'

A little while later at the factory,

'What's up with you?' Michelle asked, putting her handbag on her desk and sitting down.

'Matt.' Jaimee replied.

'What's he done now?' Michelle questioned.

'We were fooling round this morning-.'

'Woah don't go any further!' Michelle exclaimed, blocking her ears.

'He had a phone call and he insisted on answering it. I mean what kinda bloke does that when he's on a promise?'

'He turned you down once Jaimee. It's not the end of the world.' Michelle shook her head, laughing.

'Maybe not to you.' Jaimee said before looking at Michelle. 'Why are you so late anyway?'

'I'm gonna get a coffee. Want one?' Michelle asked, changing the subject.

'Please.'

Michelle leaves the office and goes into the kitchen area where Rob approaches her.

'What's up with my niece today then? She looks miserable.' Rob asked, glancing at Jaimee in the office.

'Matt turned her down this morning.' Michelle replied.

'Is that it? Bloody hell!' Rob laughed.

'That's Jaimee for you.'

Jaimee comes out of the office to check some of the knickers that had already been stitched, a miserable look on her face.

'You're a proper little diva sometimes aren't you?' Rob said, still laughing.

'You've told him?' Jaimee said, turning to Michelle, horrified.

'Come on Jay, its funny.' Michelle said.

'Hurry up with that coffee. I've got a pile of paperwork to get through.' Jaimee ordered, going back into the office.

Michelle is alarmed by Jaimee's mood and follows her into the office. She sits and watches Jaimee for a moment before speaking.

'There's more to it than just being turned down isn't there?' Michelle said.

'I checked his phone yesterday. I know I shouldn't have but he's been getting loads of calls from Gemma.' Jaimee replied.

'She is having his baby.' Michelle reminded her.

'I don't need reminding.' Jaimee said, sounding insecure. 'I think he's gonna leave me.'

'He wouldn't.'

'That's what he says but he's keeping something from me. I mean, he turned down sex with his wife to answer his mobile. I bet it was her calling him.'

'That doesn't mean anything.'

'It does. My world will fall apart if he leaves.' Jaimee said, a little emotional.

'It won't come to that darlin'. Your marriage to Matt has never been easy but he's always been there for you.'

'Except when he was the other side of the world.' Jaimee replied sarcastically.

'The only way you'll move on from that is if you forgive him.' Michelle said.

'I have forgiven him. It's just hard to get over the fact that there's another woman that he's connected to.'

'I know what will take your mind off this. Neil Trindley's booked in for this morning; he'll be here in 15 minutes. Fancy taking the meeting?' Michelle offered.

'Yeah sure.' Jaimee shrugged.

'Good girl.' Michelle smiled, passing Jaimee the file.

'Oh and Chelle? Give my Uncle Rob a chance. I know you say you love Steve but if you did you never would have cheated on him with Peter or Rob. You could do a lot worse than him, he's a good bloke.' Jaimee advised, wanting her Uncle to be happy.

'But that would be like giving up on Steve.'

'Come on, do you honest think that he's gonna forgive you?' Jaimee said softly, knowing that deep down Michelle knew she would never get him back.

A while later and Neil Trindley enters the factory. Jaimee takes a deep breath before stepping out of the office.

'Neil, nice to see you again.' Jaimee beamed, greeting him with a handshake.

'And you. You're looking as lovely as ever.' Neil complimented.

'Well I'm pleased someone appreciates it.' Jaimee replied.

'Trouble in paradise?' Neil asked, glancing down at her wedding ring.

'Nothing that'll affect our meeting.'

'Glad to hear it.'

'Come on through.' Jaimee said, ushering him into the office.

Michelle is doing a stock take in the store room when her mobile rings; it's Carla. She answers it, plastering a smile on her face.

'Hiya babe, how's it going?' Michelle said cheerfully.

'It's so nice to be away from Wetherfield. I almost don't wanna come back tomorrow.'

'Rub it in why don't you?' Michelle giggled.

'Aww sorry.' Carla laughed back.

'I'm just messing. It'll do you the world of good to spend some time with the kids.'

'How's everything at work?' Carla asked.

'All good this end. Jaimee's taking charge today.' Michelle replied.

'Bless her. We're all missing her loads.'

'She misses you too. She was in a right strop this morning but I think she's ok now.'

'Good. And everything's good with you?'

'Yeah fine. Anyway I better go, make sure everyone's pulling their weight. Love ya!' Michelle said.

'Love you too.' Carla replied, blowing a kiss down the phone and hanging up.

Michelle puts her phone in her back pocket and Rob comes into the store room.

'Was that Carla?' Rob asked.

'Yeah they're having a lovely time.' Michelle smiled softly.

'Glad to hear it. So how about lunch?' Rob questioned.

'It's too early.' Michelle shook her head.

'Ok. Brunch then.'

'No.'

'Come on, you owe me ten minutes to talk.'

'Do I?'

'Admit it, New Years Eve was amazing. I'm not saying we have to be together, all I want is for us to talk things through.' Rob said, smiling at the memory of New Years Eve.

'Fine but let's go to the Cafe. We should keep it low key. I don't wanna rub Steve's nose in it.' Michelle said.

'Whatever you want.' Rob nodded obediently, allowing Michelle to lead him out of the room.

An hour or so later, Jaimee is saying goodbye to Neil at the office door. Matt has just come into the factory, stood in the corner watching her. Neil leaves the factory and Matt follows her into the office.

'You know, I could sit and watch you play boss all day.' Matt said in amazement.

'Really?' Jaimee asked.

'Mmm, it's sexy.' Matt replied, impressed by his wife.

'Oh yeah? How sexy?' Jaimee asked, wrapping her arms round his neck.

Matt leans into his wife, kissing her passionately until she pulls away.

'Wait...' Jaimee said, walking towards the office door.

'Now it's you turning me down.' Matt laughed.

'Oh no.' Jaimee shook her head.

Jaimee leaves the office, clapping her hands to get the workers attention.

'Right guys, you can go for your lunch now but I want you be here and at your machines again at 1 o'clock.' Jaimee instructed.

'Yes boss.' The workers said in unison as they scurry off to the pub.

'I get such a kick out of them calling me that.' Jaimee smirked, coming back into the office.

Matt walks over to Jaimee, kissing her passionately and pushing her against the door...

An hour later, Matt has left to go back to work and the factory girls are back at their machines. Jaimee is doing some paperwork, visibly a lot happier than earlier that day. Rob enters the office.

'Alright Jay? How's my lovely niece on this fine afternoon?' Rob asked, a beaming smile on his face.

'What's got into you?' Jaimee asked, giggling at her Uncle's change in mood.

'I've got a date tonight.' Rob revealed, sitting down at his computer.

'And is it with who I think it's with?' Jaimee asked.

'I can't believe it. I finally get to take her out after all these years.' Rob nodded.

'Well you make sure you treat her like a princess Uncle Rob or you'll have me to answer to.' Jaimee said before smiling at the beaming grin on Rob's face. 'Aww look at the grin on your face, bless ya.'

'I'm a lucky bloke.' Rob said, smiling at Michelle who walks past the office.

'And don't you forget it.' Jaimee said.

'I see you've cheered up as well.' Rob replied.

'Yeah I was just being paranoid as usual.' Jaimee shrugged.

'Finally! I wondered when you were gonna realise how much Matt loves you. Don't push him away sweetheart, you deserve happiness.' Rob said, sounding more serious than before, wanting to help his niece.

'What would I do without you eh?' Jaimee smiled, hugging her Uncle tightly.

'


	91. Chapter 91

_**Thanks for the lovely reviews, they are much appreciated :-) There will be a shock arrival in a few chapters time that cause huge problems for Carla and Jaimee.** Anyway, enjoy and please review xx_

* * *

The next morning, Jaimee and Matt are sat at the dining table, eating breakfast. Despite making up yesterday, Matt's phone still continued to ring and he still wouldn't answer the calls in front of Jaimee, making her feel paranoid.

Matt is reading the newspaper and Jaimee is nursing a strong cup of coffee when his phone rings for the third time that morning.

'So are you gonna tell me who keeps calling you?' Jaimee asked, sipping her coffee.

'It doesn't really matter.' Matt shrugged.

'Why?' Jaimee asked.

'I don't understand why you need to know.'

'Is it your mum?' Jaimee questioned.

'Yeah.' Matt said, dropping eye contact.

'Don't lie to me Matt. If it was your mother she'd ring the house phone and she'd be nagging you to dump me. Or she'd give up trying to call and turn up at the front door, barking orders like a bloody dog.' Jaimee said, getting irritated. 'So who is it?'

'Sales.'

'Really? Then why does your call history say that Gemma has called you at least twice a day?' Jaimee asked.

'You've been checking my phone?'

'It's the only way I find out anything.' Jaimee replied.

'Jaimee! This is my phone, my private phone. You can't just go snooping round whenever you feel like it. How would you like it if I did that to you?' Matt shouted.

'I've got nothing to hide.' Jaimee said, putting his phone on the dining table.

'I thought we'd got past all this stupid paranoia.' Matt moaned, frustrated by their problems.

'It seems I have every right to be paranoid.' Jaimee replied.

'It's nothing major. She was just checking in.'

'Why? She's got her own life in Australia. I don't know why she insists on wrecking ours.' Jaimee said, moodily.

Jaimee watches Matt for a moment as he squirms in his seat, clearly hiding something.

What aren't you telling me?' Jaimee asked.

'Nothing. Everything's fine.'

'Lie to me one more time Matt and I swear I'll go mad.' Jaimee warned, trying to stay as calm as possible.

'Fine, she's back in the UK.' Matt revealed reluctantly.

'What?'

'You heard me.'

'How long for?'

'Permanently. She wants to raise the baby here.'

'Since when?'

'Two weeks ago.'

'When did you find out?'

'New Year's Eve. She sent me a text but I deleted it straight away.'

'You've known since New Year's Eve and you didn't think to tell me?' Jaimee asked, angry.

'Yeah and this is why. I didn't want you going in one of your moods. I can't take any more rows. We were getting on so well.' Matt sighed.

'And yet again you've ruined it all.' Jaimee said.

'It's always me isn't it?'

'I'm not the one who got someone else pregnant.'

'You have slept with someone else though.'

'I thought you'd forgiven me for that.' Jaimee said, feeling guilty.

'I thought you'd forgiven me for what happened with Gemma.' Matt replied sharply.

'It's completely different. My head was all over the place when I got with Tommy.'

'Do you know why I didn't tell you about Gemma?' Matt asked.

'Go on then, enlighten me!' Jaimee shouted.

'I didn't want to see you upset anymore. You've been through too much already and I thought that if I ignored Gemma she might go away or at least understand that my life is with you. I did it to protect you Jaimee. More fool me eh?' Matt explained.

'What's happening to us?' Jaimee questioned, her voice like a whisper, as if she is scared.

'We're being torn apart by your constant fear of losing me to Gemma and our daughter-.'

'Daughter? She's having a girl? Something else you've kept from me.' Jaimee interrupted, stunned.

'You wouldn't have wanted to know.'

'That's not the point.'

'No?'

'No, the point is that it's not a baby anymore. It's a daughter, you're daughter. You're little girl. You say you don't want any contact with her but once Gemma sends you a photo of her first smile or tells you she's taken her first steps I guarantee you'll be fighting for your rights. The point is I feel like in a few months I'll be competing for your love and that's something I don't think I can do.' Jaimee said, taking her mobile and her handbag and storming out of the house.

Outside number 13, Jaimee lights a cigarette and takes a long drag, clearly stressed. Michelle walks over to her.

'You should give them up.' Michelle said.

'I'll give up the day life stops being so stressful and I don't see that happening anytime soon do you?' Jaimee replied.

'What's happened now?' Michelle asked.

'Nothing for you to worry about.'

'Alright well enjoy your day off and I'll see you later. Love ya.' Michelle smiled, heading over to the factory.

'Love you.' Jaimee called after her.

An hour or two later, having gone for a long walk to cool off after her row with Matt, Jaimee is back on the street. She comes out of the Kabin carrying a new packet of cigarettes and a can of fizzy drink. Tyrone emerges from the garage.

'Jaimee?' Tyrone said, getting her attention.

'Alright Ty, what can I do for you?' Jaimee replied, smiling.

'What are you up to today?' Tyrone asked.

'Nothing much, why?'

'Kev's off for a while and I need to go and pick up some parts. I was wondering if you minded covering for a few hours? We'd usually be alright but we're rushed off our feet today.' Tyrone explained.

'Seriously?' Jaimee asked.

'Yeah, business was booming for you when you first moved here so you must have been pretty good.'

'I'd love to, thank you.' Jaimee grinned, grateful for the opportunity.

'Great. So it's just you and Tommy for now. I should be back around 2, 3 at the latest.'

'Ok.' Jaimee nodded as Tyrone gets into his car and drives off.

Jaimee goes into the garage, a little nervous to be facing Tommy again. He comes out of the office, feeling nervous too.

'Hi.' Tommy said quietly.

'Alright?' Jaimee smiled.

'It wasn't my idea to have you helping here.' Tommy said.

'I didn't think it was.' Jaimee replied.

'If it'll be too awkward for you to be here then just say and I'll run this place on my own.'

'Tommy, relax will ya? You're still pining after Tina and I'm married. What happened between us was nothing more than a drunken fumble.'

'Good. Right this is in for an MOT. It needs to be done by half 3.' Tommy said, pointing to a Ford Focus parked out the back.

'No worries.' Jaimee said.

'Do you need me to help?' Tommy offered.

'No, it's cool. Fixing cars is one of only three things I'm good at.'

'And what are the other two?' Tommy asked.

'Business and...well, you can probably guess.' Jaimee replied.

'There's some spare overalls in the store cupboard. You can use them for today.' Tommy said, changing the subject.

Jaimee goes into the store cupboard and emerges a couple of minutes later wearing overalls, pulled down and tied up at the waist.

'Oh my god I forgot how good it feels to wear overalls.' Jaimee grinned.

'You really miss having your garages don't you?' Tommy said.

'More than you could ever imagine. Back when I first set them up, I was in a terrible place mentally and if it hadn't been for the garages and my boys I swear I'd have given up completely. It gave me a reason to live.' Jaimee explained, starting to assess the car.

'I'm sure you'll get it back one day.'

'I hope so.'

'And then you can get away from the world of knicker stitching.'

'That's the thing though. I love my job at the factory almost as much as I love being a mechanic. I'd be gutted if I ever left.' Jaimee sighed.

'I noticed you didn't say you were happily married before.' Tommy said.

'It's been a difficult time.' Jaimee shrugged.

'Yeah I heard about the situation.'

'Messed up isn't it?' Jaimee shook her head in disbelief; all she ever wanted was a stable family life.

'It could be worse.'

'Yeah I just thank god that I had a negative result or-.' Jaimee said before realising she'd said too much. 'Shit.'

'Negative result?' Tommy repeated, shocked.

'Forget I said anything.'

'Jaimee, why didn't you tell me?' Tommy asked.

'That I took a test? Because it was none of your business.' Jaimee replied.

'It would have been mine.'

'You're talking like I had a miscarriage. I was never pregnant in the first place Tommy. Chill out.' Jaimee reassured him.

'Are you sure?' Tommy asked.

'Do I look pregnant to you?'

'No, course not. Sorry, it's just I'm trying to get back into Tina's good books.'

'I'm not gonna come between you, you know? My marriage might be tough but I'm not about to give up on it anytime soon.' Jaimee said.

'You and Matt are lucky to have each other.'

'Yeah.'

'Congratulations to your family by the way, it's great news about Lila.' Tommy smiled.

'Thank you.' Jaimee replied before holding out her hand. 'Friends?'

'Friends.' Tommy agreed, shaking her hand.

A few hours later, Jaimee is working on a mini out on the forecourt having finished the Ford Focus's MOT early and receiving a tip from the customer. Carla and Peter pull up outside the factory and Jaimee looks thrilled to see them.

'Mum! Dad!' Jaimee exclaimed, hugging her mum and dad once they are out of the car.

'Hiya love, look at you!' Peter said, pleased to see Jaimee fixing cars again.

'You never said you were working at the garage. I'm not gonna go and find a resignation letter on my desk am I?' Carla said.

'Course not. I'm just covering for Tyrone for the afternoon.'

'You look so happy.' Peter said.

'It's amazing.'

'I've never known someone so excited about fixing motors.' Carla laughed.

'Never known someone like me though have you?' Jaimee smiled cheekily.

'You've got that right sweetheart.' Carla agreed.

'Anyway, how was the holiday?' Jaimee asked.

'It was brilliant, went way too quick though.' Peter groaned, wishing he was still on holiday.

'They look exhausted.' Jaimee said, smiling at the sight of her brothers and sister asleep in the back of the car.

'They've been so hyper the whole holiday, absolutely loved every second. They've slept all the way back.' Carla replied.

'And Lila's been alright?' Jaimee asked.

'Yeah, she takes her medication as good as gold, bless her.' Carla replied.

In the factory, Michelle and Rob are in the office. Rob is sat at his desk with Michelle sat on his lap. They look lost in their own little world. Carla enters, looking stunned by the sight before her.

'This looks cosy.' Carla said.

'Carla, you said you'd text when you were on your way back.' Michelle said.

'I forgot, sorry. So come on then, since when we're you two an item?' Carla asked.

'As of last night.' Rob grinned.

'Eurghh spare me the details.'

'Behave, I'm a good girl. A real lady.' Michelle said.

'Course you are.' Carla replied sarcastically, teasing Michelle.

'You're not working today are you? There's only a couple of hours left.' Rob questioned.

'No I just popped in to say hi and invited you both to ours tonight. We're under strict instructions from Lila to invite all her family round.'

'That'll be great. I can't wait to see her.' Michelle said.

'And we can both come?' Rob asked.

'You are her godparents.'

'Yeah but I didn't think you approved.' Rob said.

'If you two are as serious as you seem then I better get used to it.' Carla said before looking at them for a moment and smiling. 'You actually look quite cute together.'

About half an hour, around 4 o'clock, Jaimee enters number 13, tired but happy after an unexpected day of work.

'Matt? You home?' Jaimee called out.

Matt gets up from the sofa and walks to the doorway. He and Jaimee look sheepishly at him.

'I'm sorry baby.' Jaimee said, feeling guilty about earlier.

'I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have kept it from you.' Matt said.

'I don't want us to keep fighting.' Jaimee said, pulling him in for a hug.

'Me neither. Just promise me one thing?' Matt asked.

'What?'

'Promise me you'll never forget how much I love you.'

'I promise.'


	92. Chapter 92

**Here's the next lot of spoilers for anyone interested:**

- Jaimee suffers a nasty fall; will it bring on her previous injury?

- Michelle and Rob's relationship is going from strength to strength but is Michelle's heart really in it?

- Carla and Peter plan Joshua's 1st birthday party...

- As their 6th wedding anniversary arrives, Carla and Peter are more loved-up than ever but when temptation comes Carla's way, will she be able to resist?

- Jaimee and Matt are desperately working on keeping their marriage together but when tragedy strikes, will it be the end for them?

- Also, Danny starts to show signs that he is still struggling with Warren's death two years ago...

- And finally, a shock arrival on Coronation Street could cause major problems for Carla and Jaimee's relationship.

**So as you can see, there'll be lots of happiness for the family but also a lot of hard times for them too. Please keep the reviews coming. The next chapter will be up in a day or two hopefully. Thanks again xx**


	93. Chapter 93

_**Hi all, thanks so much for the views and reviews. There's lots of drama to come but I thought I'd break it up a bit with a fun, light-hearted chapter. It mainly focuses on Carla, Michelle and Jaimee but I hope you enjoy it Please review x**_

* * *

Later that evening, around 6pm, Jaimee and Matt approach Carla and Peter's house hand in hand. Jaimee knocks the door and almost immediately after, Simon and Lila answer the door, happy to see Jaimee.

'Hey Lila! How was your holiday?' Jaimee asked, grinning at her little sister.

'Loads of fun! We went to the beach.' Lila replied.

'Wow, can you swim?' Jaimee asked.

'Daddy was teaching me.'

'Nice one, we'll have to go sometime won't we?' Jaimee suggested.

'Can you swim?' Lila asked.

'Yeah but if I get into trouble I can get Matt to rescue me eh?' Jaimee joked, making her little sister laugh.

'Alright Si? Bet you had a good time didn't you?' Jaimee asked, hugging her younger brother.

'Yeah it was great. Carla said you were working at the garage today.' Simon replied.

'Only as a favour to Tyrone but I loved it.' Jaimee said.

'Come through. Michelle and Rob are already here.'

'Ace.' Jaimee smiled, following Simon and Lila into the living room.

Carla and Peter are snuggled up on the sofa and Rob is sat in the armchair. Michelle is perched on the arm of the chair with Rob's arm round her waist.

'Hello people! The party can start now I'm here!' Jaimee exclaimed, smiling.

'You've cheered up.' Michelle said.

'Yeah everything's good now. Isn't it babe?' Jaimee said, turning to Matt.

'Absolutely.' Matt replied, kissing her on the lips.

'Sit down, help yourself to wine.'

Jaimee and Matt sit down beside Carla and Peter. Matt goes to pour them both a glass but there is only enough wine for half of one glass.

'You lot got started early by the looks of it.' Jaimee giggled.

'Oh...' Carla said.

'I'll go and get another bottle.' Rob replied, leaving the house.

'You and Rob make a good couple.' Simon said.

'I have to admit I've never seen my brother as happy as he is right now.' Carla added.

Josh can be heard crying from his nursery upstairs.

'Looks like my cue to make myself scarce for a minute.' Peter said, going upstairs.

'I better answer this. Is that ok?' Matt asked.

'Yeah sure.' Jaimee shrugged.

'It's just my mum, look.' Matt said, showing her the phone.

'Babe I told you it's fine. Invite her for dinner tomorrow if you want?' Jaimee said.

'Really?' Matt asked, shocked.

'Yeah. Well go on, answer the call. She doesn't like being kept waiting.' Jaimee replied.

'Do you know what, I really fancy a night out.' Michelle sighed.

'Lets go then.' Jaimee replied.

'I wish I could be as impulsive as you.'

'You can. Grab your bag and lets go.'

'I need to change.' Michelle said.

'And me.' Carla added.

'You both look stunning as per usual.' Jaimee reassured them.

'Can I come?' Lila asked sweetly, making the older women laugh.

'I wish you could Li but you're a bit young.' Jaimee replied, hugging her sister.

'It's nearly your bedtime anyway.' Carla said.

'What about me? I can come. I'm fourteen.' Simon asked.

'Still too young pal. I promise I'll take you out on your 18th though, we'll have a wild one.' Jaimee grinned.

'Ace!' Simon replied before going to his room.

'Lets go to that new cocktail bar in town.' Jaimee suggested.

'Ooh good idea.' Carla replied.

Rob walks back into the living room, carrying a bottle of wine.

'Right then who wants another glass?' Rob asked.

'Sorry love, we're going out.' Michelle replied.

'Since when?' Rob questioned.

'A couple of minutes ago.'

'I'll come with you.' Rob said.

'No it's girls only sorry.' Michelle shook her head, dropping a kiss onto his cheek.

A short while later, Carla and Jaimee approach Steve who is stood outside Streetcars, smoking.

'Stevey-boy! Long time no see! How are ya?' Jaimee greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

'Oh you know, I've been better. Where are you off to?' Steve replied; although he was touched that Jaimee still cared.

'Town centre please.' Jaimee requested.

'Lloyd's out on an airport run so I'll take you. Just the two of you yeah?'

'Three.' Jaimee replied, pointing to Michelle who was walking over to them.

'We'll get Peter to run us into town if you want Steve?' Carla said.

'No, it's fine.'

'Hi Steve. How are you?' Michelle asked, nervously.

'Fine.' Steve said bluntly.

'Good.'

Carla, Michelle and Jaimee climb into the cab while Steve gets into the front; the atmosphere clearly tense between Steve and Michelle.

An hour later, Carla, Michelle and Jaimee are sat at the bar, sipping cocktails.

'I think we'll be making regular trips here. The bar staff are fit.' Jaimee said loudly, gesturing towards the barman that had just served them.

'Jaimee, keep your voice down.' Michelle said.

'What, you love the compliments don't you hun?' Jaimee replied, winking at the barman who had heard the whole conversation.

'It's a perk of the job I have to say.' The barman smiled.

'I bet it is.' Jaimee flirted.

'Don't let her lead you on darlin', she's a married woman.' Carla told the barman who walks off to serve someone.

'Mum, I was only having a laugh.' Jaimee exclaimed.

'And I know where that leads.' Carla said before changing the subject a little. 'You and Matt seem back on track.'

'Thank goodness! You should have seen the face on her this morning.' Michelle replied.

'We'd just had a massive row about Gemma.'

'What's she done now?' Carla asked.

'She's living back in the UK.' Jaimee revealed.

'Honestly if I get my hands on that girl she won't know what's hit her.' Carla replied.

'Anyway I felt really bad about it all afterwards and I did a bit of grovelling and everything seems ok now.'

'Let's hope it lasts eh?' Carla said.

A man approaches the ladies, keen to impress them.

'Which one of you lovely ladies is gonna let me buy you a drink?' The man asked.

'You're out of luck darlin', we're all taken.' Michelle said, pointing to the wedding rings on Jaimee and Carla's fingers.

'You can still buy us a drink though.' Jaimee said, smiling sweetly at the man.

'Jaimee!' Carla exclaimed.

'Same again for the ladies, cheers!' The man said to the barman before turning to Jaimee. 'So where's your husband tonight then?'

'At home getting an early night. He works long hours, he's a doctor you see.' Jaimee said with a smirk.

'I'm a fireman.'

'Woah stop right there. I've been put off firemen for life.'

'What about you two? Where are your fella's?' The man turned to Michelle and Carla.

'They stayed in. This is a girls night out.'

'Sisters out on the town together eh?' The man asked, smiling.

'Sweetheart you have no idea.' Carla laughed. 'Thanks for the drinks. Now if you don't mind, we were in the middle of a conversation.'

The man reluctantly leaves the ladies at the bar.

'Ok who's up for shots?' Jaimee asked.

'No way!' Michelle shook her head.

'Come on Chelle, a couple of sambucas, a couple of tequilas and we'll be well away. And as for you mum, you've had a horrible start to the year so now it's time for you to let your hair down and celebrate.' Jaimee said.

A few hours and many drinks later, Carla, Michelle and Jaimee had moved onto a nightclub and were dancing on the dance floor. Jaimee is more drunk than the others and is dancing enthusiastically, making Carla and Michelle laugh.

'Ahh I love this song!' Jaimee exclaimed.

'You've loved every song they've played so far.' Michelle chuckled.

'No come on Mr DJ, play it again!' Jaimee shouted as the song ends.

'Jay, why don't you go and get some air?'

'I don't want air.'

'Well we do. Come on.' Carla said, ushering her outside.

Outside the club, Jaimee tries to light her cigarette but drops her lighter. Michelle picks it up for her and lights the cigarette.

'Looking after you when you're drunk could be a full time occupation. We've only been out a few hours.' Michelle said, shaking her head in amusement.

'You wait til the end of the night, you'll be pissed too!' Jaimee replied before laughing. 'You're well strict now you're my auntie. It's weird calling you that.'

'So just call me Michelle. I feel old being called Auntie.' Michelle couldn't help but smile at Jaimee's drunken state.

'I'm just gonna give Peter a call, check Lila's alright.' Carla said, walking away from them.

'Tell me to mind my own business but you don't seem like a woman in the first bit of a relationship.' Jaimee said, taking a long drag of her cigarette.

'And what does this woman look like?' Michelle asked.

'Happy. Loved-up.'

'I am happy. Honestly I am, Jaimee. My head's just a bit all over the place at the moment.'

'You know what will calm you down?' Jaimee said.

'What?' Michelle asked.

'Another drink.'

'I dunno.'

'Come on Chelle; let's get hammered like the good old days.' Jaimee said before jumping up and down excitedly. 'Oh my god I'm requesting Gangnam Style! Me and Si are pros at that!'

'Don't you dare! That song drives me insane.' Michelle warned as Carla joined them again.

'Yeah, yeah I've seen you dancing to it when you think no-one's looking.' Jaimee teased.

'Is that that bloody song again? You and Si are obsessed!' Carla said.

'I don't know the moves.' Michelle said.

'I'll teach you! It's easy, even mum knows it. Come on, let's hit the dance floor.' Jaimee said, dragging Carla and Michelle back into the club.

Inside the club, one of the bar staff hands them a test tube shot each. Jaimee downs hers in one.

'WOOOOO!' Jaimee screamed, jumping around with excitement.

Later that night, around 3am, having walked Carla home, Jaimee and Michelle are stumbling towards Coronation Street, their arms linked.

'What a night!' Michelle shouted before stumbling and nearly falling over.

'Oops!' Jaimee giggled, holding Michelle up.

'I'm ok.'

'It's all those hunks you had buying you drinks. You're a little flirt aren't you Chelle?' Jaimee teased before bursting into a fit of laughter. 'Except from that geek. What was he even doing there!? He looked like a right idiot!'

'Awww! He was sweet! I could have kept him as a pet!' Michelle exclaimed, slurring her words a little.

'I'm sure Uncle Rob would be thrilled!'

'Looks like you two have had a good night.' Rita chuckled, approaching the cab office.

'Tag along next time Reet!' Jaimee said enthusiastically.

'Oh no I think I'm past all that now.' Rita shook her head.

'Yeah right, you'll have all those gorgeous blokes after you.' Jaimee said. 'What are you doing up anyways? You been to a rave?'

'Dennis and I are off on holiday. I left him to book the tickets and he ended up getting the early morning flight. Men eh?' Rita tutted.

'Useless aren't they?' Michelle giggled.

'I have been to a couple of raves in my time though.' Rita added.

'Oh my god Reet! You are seriously cool! Jaimee exclaimed, giving her the thumbs up.

Suddenly, Michelle wobbles on her heels, grabbing Jaimee's arm to try and stay upright.

'Can't take her anyway can I?' Jaimee said as she and Michelle collapse on the floor in fits of laughter.

'Don't ask.' Rita shook her head, smiling, as Dennis comes over to the cab with their cases.

Carla enters her house, staggering a little. She tries to lock the front door behind her but struggles.

'Peter? PETER, WHERE ARE YOU?' Carla called out loudly.

'Sshh keep your voice down. The kids are asleep.' Peter said, rushing downstairs.

'Aww my old man!' Carla giggled.

'Oi less of the old.' Peter smirked.

'The door's broken.' Carla said.

Peter takes the keys from Carla and locks the door. Carla wraps her arms round Peter and kisses him on his cheek.

'Missed you!' Carla exclaimed.

'Jaimee and Michelle are bad influences on you.' Peter laughed.

'You look dead sexy tonight.' Carla whispered seductively.

Over at number 13, Jaimee enters the house and is extremely drunk. She drops her handbag on the floor, her phone, keys, purse and make-up spreading out on the floor and then she nearly falls over, clinging to the stairs for support.

Matt comes out of the living room wearing a pair of tracksuit bottoms and no top.

'Jaimee, keep the noise down. You'll wake everyone up. My mum's only just gone up.' Matt said, pressing his finger to his lips.

'Your what?' Jaimee repeated.

'Mother.' Matt said.

'What's that old bag doing here?' Jaimee asked.

'I invited her. I said she could take our bed for the night and we'll have the sofa bed.' Matt explained, trying to keep a straight face as Jaimee sways in front of him.

'I don't want her in my house.' Jaimee said before leaning on the stairs and looking up towards the bedroom. 'HILARY, GET DOWN HERE NOW YOU OLD COW! OI!'

'Jaimee, don't do that.' Matt said.

'And you can shut up an' all!'

'I'm getting you a glass of water, sober you up.'

'I'm fine. I'm cool babes.'

'You're gonna be suffering in the morning.' Matt chuckled.

'I'm fine. I'm a superhero.' Jaimee said, putting her arm in the air to imitate a superhero.

'Ok Wonderwoman, let's get you on that sofa.' Matt said, taking hold of her hand.

'Ooh yeah.' Jaimee said, smirking flirtatiously at her husband.

'To sleep.'

'


	94. Chapter 94

_**Enjoy, please read and review! Love reading your thoughts so please keep the feedback coming x**_

* * *

The next day, Peter is in the kitchen making coffee, whistling along to the radio.

'Morning. How's your head?' Peter asked, grinning at the sight of Carla shuffling into the room.

'Pounding.' Carla groaned.

'I'm not surprised.' Peter replied, passing her a packet of tablets and a glass of water.

'I blame Jaimee.'

'You should learn to handle your drink like she does.'

'I bet she hasn't got a hangover, the lucky cow.'

'You're right about that. I've already text her and she said she's feeling fresh as a daisy.' Peter said smiling.

'I swear she was worse than me last night.'

Simon walks into the living room.

'Morning Si.' Peter greeted his son with a smile.

'Hiya.' Simon replied.

'Hey Si, Jaimee did you proud last night. She requested Gangnam Style and you should have seen her dancing to it, it was hilarious.' Carla explained, laughing.

'We're pro's at dancing to that.'

'You two are so similar it's actually scary. She said exactly the same thing.' Carla said, shocked by how similar they are.

'Why don't we take the kids up the red reck for a couple of hours? It might get rid of your headache.' Peter suggested.

'I hope so. I hate feeling like this. I'm sure I never used to suffer like this when I was younger.' Carla replied before leaving the room. 'I'm gonna go and make sure our little diva's dressed.'

Carla goes into Lila's room, carrying Josh, who was awake and dressed. Lila is sat playing with her dolls, dressed in her newest princess dressing up outfit.

'Oi you cheeky little madam, you need to get dressed. Look even your little brother's dressed and ready to go. Aren't you, handsome boy?' Carla said, smiling softly at her son.

'I am.' Lila said.

'You can't go up the red reck with that on.' Carla shook her head.

'Why? I'm a princess.'

'Of course you're our princess but you're clothes might get dirty at the park might they? You don't wanna ruin your special princess dress that daddy got you do you? Let's look at what else you can wear.' Carla explained, opening the wardrobe with her free hand.

'I want to pick my own outfit. I need to look pretty.' Lila replied with a pout.

'You are so my daughter.' Carla grinned proudly.

At number 13, Jaimee comes downstairs, dressed smartly with her hair and make-up done to perfection. She sighs heavily when she sees Matt sat at the table with Hilary.

'How are you feeling?' Matt asked as Jaimee breezed into the room.

'I'm feeling great babe, you?' Jaimee replied with a smile.

'I'm surprised you can get out of bed, the state you were in.' Hilary muttered.

'I had a night out. It's not a crime.' Jaimee said.

'I heard what you said by the way, screaming up the stairs like that.'

'Well excuse me if I was a bit pissed off but I came home to find my monster mother in-law had moved herself in for the night.' Jaimee snapped.

'I'm entitled to visit my son if I want to.'

'Here's your coffee baby.' Matt said, putting the drink on the kitchen table.

'You shouldn't wait on her like that.' Hilary said disapprovingly.

'He made me a cup of coffee Hilary. It's not like I'm getting him to do everything is it?'

'What's for dinner?' Hilary asked.

'Dinner?' Jaimee repeated, confused.

'You did say you'd cook for us tonight.' Matt reminded her.

'Oh yeah.'

'She's too drunk to remember.' Hilary tutted, shaking her head.

'Do I look hammered?' Jaimee snapped again, getting wound up.

'And as for your mother and that other woman-.'

'Michelle.' Jaimee said.

'As for them getting in the same state as you, it's absolutely disgraceful.' Hilary replied.

'They deserve a bit of fun.'

'That Michelle's quite a one from what I've heard.'

'Then you heard wrong.'

'Cheating on her boyfriend not once but twice.'

'I've told you before, keep your nose out of my family's business. It's nothing to do with you.'

'Michelle's not your family.'

'Yes she is.'

'She used to be your mum's sister in law isn't that right? Michelle's brother was which number husband? I lose count; she's been around a bit.' Hilary said slyly.

'Do you know what, forget dinner. I'm going out for the day and when I get back you better have cleared off.' Jaimee warned.

'Did I say something wrong?' Hilary asked innocently.

'You're picking on my mum again.'

'She brings it on herself.'

'She's been through absolute hell in her life.' Jaimee said.

'Really?' Hilary asked, letting out a small laugh.

'You have no idea Hilary so back off!'

'Temper, temper.'

'Mum, stop it now. It's not a joke anymore; you can't mess with people's feelings.' Matt said.

'Turning my son against me now? You really are a nasty piece of work.' Hilary turned to Jaimee, looking at her in disgust.

'Maybe it's best you go home. You know I love you mum but I won't have you speaking to my wife that way.' Matt explained firmly.

'Fine. I'll show myself out.'

Hilary leaves the house and Matt starts washing up.

'Thank you.' Jaimee smiled.

'What for?' Matt asked.

'Sticking up for me like that.'

'No-one talks about you like that Jaimee, no-one.'

'You're amazing.'

'So are you.'

Jaimee goes over to Matt, putting her arms round him and planting little kisses onto his back.

'Why don't you leave that and show me how amazing you think I really am?' Jaimee flirted.

Matt turns round, smirking flirtatiously at Jaimee before kissing her passionately.

Over at Michelle's, Rob is in the kitchen making himself a cooked breakfast.

'I wondered when you were gonna surface.' Rob said, smirking.

'My head feels like it's gonna explode.' Michelle moaned.

'Yeah you were in a pretty bad state last night.'

'What happened to my legs? They're covered in bruises.' Michelle asked.

'You fell over on the pavement outside and then when I tried putting you to bed, you fell off the bed and cut your leg on the bedside cabinet. I did try cleaning it up for you.' Rob explained.

'Aww bless, aren't you a sweetheart?' Michelle said sweetly.

'Here, get this down you. It'll make you feel better. I can make you a fry up if you want?' Rob offered, passing her a glass of water and some pills.

'Don't talk to me about food. My stomach's doing somersaults as it is.'

'Wow you really did go crazy last night eh? I thought you were just going to that cocktail bar?'

'In Jaimee's books it's illegal to come back from a night out before at least 2am.' Michelle said, slouching on the sofa. 'Sorry for being such a mess.'

'Did you have a good time?' Rob asked.

'From what I can remember, yeah it was fun.' Michelle replied.

'Then that's all that matters.' Rob smiled, cuddling up to Michelle.

At the red reck; Carla is sat on a bench with Josh on her lap. Lila is sat next to her and they are watching Peter and Simon playing football.

'Ha ha daddy's got a red face!' Lila laughed loudly.

'He looks silly doesn't he?' Carla replied, giggling.

'I can run faster than him.'

'I bet you can. He's getting old now though isn't he?' Carla said.

'Hey I heard that.' Peter exclaimed, pretending to be offended.

'Come on, even your little girl is taking the mick out of you.'

'I want to go on my bike.' Lila said.

'Let me have a little rest first.' Peter said, sitting on the grass, panting.

'We've only been playing for twenty minutes.' Simon groaned.

'Can't all be great footie players eh?' Carla winked at Simon, teasing Peter.


	95. Chapter 95

_**Thanks for the lovely reviews. I'm pleased you're all still enjoying it, lots more to come. Enjoy and let me know what you think :-)**_

* * *

A few weeks later, Jaimee is at Underworld, rushing round upstairs. Kirk is packing up some boxes but is working a lot slower than Jaimee, who seems a little distracted.

'You're a woman on a mission today aren't you?' Kirk chuckled, seeing Jaimee rush around.

'I need something to take my mind of the fact I've got to go to my monster mother in-law's for dinner tonight.' Jaimee replied.

'You really don't get on do you?'

'She's a nightmare. I never thought a mother in law could be so bad.'

'Jaimee, where's that trim?!' Rob called, opening the office door.

'No rest for the wicked eh?' Jaimee grinned.

Jaimee picks up a cardboard box of materials and quickly makes her way to the stairs. Halfway down the stairs she loses her footing and falls, landing on her back. Michelle, Rob and the factory girls rush to her aid, worried.

'Jaimee? Jaimee, are you alright?' Julie asked.

'Oh my god, Jaimee can you hear me?' Michelle questioned.

Jaimee opens her eyes and looks at Michelle, wincing in pain.

'Can you stand up princess?' Rob asked, worried her old injury would come back.

Jaimee groans a little before attempting to get up, Michelle and Rob holding onto her for support.

At Carla and Peter's, Carla is lying in bed, beginning to wake from her deep sleep.

'Are you getting up at all today?' Peter asked, poking his head round the bedroom door.

'Oi you! It's only 10.' Carla exclaimed, throwing a pillow at her husband.

'And you're in work later.'

'Not until 1 o'clock.' Carla replied, glancing at the clock.

'I know but I thought we could go and grab something to eat before you go back. Maybe the Bistro? Peter suggested.

'Ok I'm getting up now. Did the kids get off alright this morning?' Carla groaned, getting out of bed.

'Yeah but Lila was a right handful this morning. I'm surprised she didn't wake you.'

'What was up with her this time?'

'She wanted to wear her PJs to nursery and when I said no she tried telling me it was National Fairy Day and that she had to go in her fairy PJs or she'd be on the naughty step.' Peter explained. 'Then I put a headband in her hair and she said she had to have her hair in little bunches instead because headbands were banned at her nursery. I couldn't do anything right.'

'Where on earth does she get all this from?' Carla chuckled.

Over at the factory, Jaimee is sat in her office chair with Michelle and Rob crouched down beside her. After taking a few moments to compose herself she had managed to get up without any serious injuries. Michelle and Rob watch anxiously as Jaimee sips a cup of coffee.

'I still think we should call an ambulance.' Michelle said.

'There's no need.' Jaimee insisted.

'I'll call Carla, let her know what's happened.' Rob said, taking his mobile from his pocket.

'Don't tell mum and dad.' Jaimee pleaded.

'They'll find out eventually.'

'Yeah but not now.'

'How do you think they're gonna feel?'

'Come on, it's not like I'm seriously hurt.' Jaimee said, brushing off the events that had just unfolded.

'You could have been.' Michelle replied.

'Yeah and I'm not being funny Jay but I think they're gonna notice you're walking with a limp.' Rob added.

'They've been through enough with Lila. I don't want them worrying about me.' Jaimee replied.

'They're your parents. That's what they do.' Rob said.

'But it's not right. I'm twenty six years old.'

'What's not right?' Carla asked curiously, having just entered the office.

'Nothing mum. You're not due in til later.' Jaimee replied, jumping a little.

'I know, me and dad are going to the Bistro so I thought I'd pop in and say hi. Don't forget Mr Jennings is coming in this morning.' Carla said.

'Yeah he'll be here in 5 so you better go.' Jaimee replied, tapping her watch.

Jaimee gets up from her chair and goes over to the filing cabinet to retrieve the Jennings file. Carla is alarmed to see Jaimee limping.

'What's happened?' Carla asked.

'What? Nothing.'

'Why are you limping? Have you hurt yourself?' Carla asked, panicking.

'No.' Jaimee shook her head, lying.

'She fell down the stairs.' Michelle said.

'Thanks alot.' Jaimee snapped.

'I would've found out eventually Jay. Come on, I'll take you to A&E.'

'I'm fine. I'm in a tiny bit of pain but nothing a couple of painkillers won't cure. Besides I'm married to a doctor, if it gets too bad I'll go and see him. Now go and enjoy your lunch. Say hi to dad for me.' Jaimee said.

'Are you sure?'

'Absolutely. See you later.' Jaimee waved at Carla until she reluctantly leaves the building.

'I think I'm gonna go out again tonight.' Jaimee announced.

'You're supposed to be going to Hilary's with Matt.' Michelle reminded her.

'Yeah but I won't be there all night.' Jaimee replied. 'So what do you say, you up for another night out?'

'I don't think my liver could take it babe.' Michelle said.

'Course it can. Come on, we'll have a quiet one.'

'That'll turn into a wild one knowing you.' Rob chuckled.

'No honestly, we'll go to the cocktail bar for a couple of drinks and then home again.' Jaimee replied before turning back to Michelle. 'Please Michelle?'

'Ok, ok I surrender. A few drinks though Jay, that's all.'

'Of course. I'll ask mum later, she's bound to say yes.'

At the Bistro, Carla enters and sits down at the table where Peter is sat.

'Are you ok?' Peter asked.

'Jaimee had a fall this morning.' Carla explained.

'No! Is she alright?' Peter questioned, worried.

'She says she's fine but she's got a bad limp.'

'Do you want me to take her to hospital?'

'I've already offered but that daughter of ours is too stubborn for her own good.'

'I wonder where she gets that from eh?' Peter raised his eyebrows, smirking.

'Mmm and I can see Lila heading the same way.' Carla added.

'Oh yeah, our little diva is a mini version of you without a shadow of a doubt.' Peter chuckled.

Later that evening, Jaimee, Matt and Hilary are sat at the dining table at Hilary's house.

'Thank you for the dinner Hilary.' Jaimee said sweetly, finishing her meal.

'You're welcome.' Hilary replied, starting to clear away the plates.

Hilary goes into the kitchen, carrying the plates, leaving Jaimee and Matt alone.

'You're being unusually nice to her.' Matt said, confused by their change in behaviour.

'I wanna get out of here as soon as possible.'

'Why?' Matt asked.

'I'm going out with mum and Michelle.' Jaimee replied.

'Again?'

'We're literally going for a couple of cocktails. We'll probably be back by midnight.'

'Are you sure you'll be alright? You've still got a bit of a limp.' Matt said, concerned.

'And? It shouldn't stop me from having fun.'

'I just worry about you that's all. You're not exactly steady on your feet when you've had a few drinks are you? What if you make it worse?' Matt questioned.

'I won't. We're not going dancing. We're going for cocktails and a gossip.' Jaimee said as her mobile bleeps. 'That's them now.'

'Mum, Jaimee's got to head off now.' Matt called.

'Why?' Hilary asked, popping her head round the kitchen door.

'Mum needs me to babysit for her and Peter. Sorry I should have said at the start of the night. Thanks again.' Jaimee lied before kissing Matt on the lips. 'See you later baby.'

Jaimee leaves the house and gets into a cab that is waiting outside. Carla is sat in the passenger seat and Michelle is on the back seat next to Jaimee. She kisses Jaimee on the cheek when she gets in and Carla blows her daughter a kiss as the cab pulls away.

'How was dinner?' Michelle asked with a smirk, knowing Jaimee hated spending time with her in-law.

'Absolute hell but I managed to grin and bare it. Hilary was actually quite nice to me as well.' Jaimee replied.

'And more importantly, how's your leg?' Carla asked.

'It's fine and before you ask so is my back.' Jaimee replied.

'I don't think you realise how serious that fall could have been.'

'Mum, I'm not talking about it tonight. Lets have fun yeah?' Jaimee said.

'I'm not sure I should have come out.' Carla groaned.

'Well for someone who's not really in the mood you've made a massive effort.'

'Oh this? It's old, I've had it ages.'

'Don't listen to her, she spent two hours getting ready.' Michelle said.

'You're so vain!' Jaimee laughed.

'Oi madam! You can talk!' Carla exclaimed, pretending to be offended.

A couple of hours later, Jaimee, Michelle and Carla are at the cocktail bar and just finishing their drinks. All of them are a tipsy and have been talking non-stop since arriving. Jaimee looks down at her watch.

'Shall we get going then?' Jaimee asked, although she could see Carla and Michelle were loving it.

'No let's stay for a couple more.' Carla said, slurring her words a little.

'Yeah it's dead good here.' Michelle agreed.

'I'm not gonna argue.' Jaimee said, holding her hands up.

'Back so soon ladies?' The barman asked, having spent most of the night watching them.

'Must be the view.' Carla replied flirtatiously, looking him up and down.

'Well you're all looking beautiful tonight.'

'Ooh you're such a charmer you. Get us another round will ya Romeo? I'm just off to powder my nose.' Michelle said, walking away.

'Me too.' Jaimee said, getting down from her seat.

Jaimee and Michelle are in the ladies toilets, stood at the basins, reapplying their make-up.

'She's hammered tonight.' Michelle giggled, referring to Carla.

'And there she was saying she didn't wanna come out, and you come to think of it. Come on admit it, you're glad I suggested it.'

'Course I am. Our nights are always memorable.' Michelle smiled.

'Too right. I feel bad for the boys though, always being left at home. We should drag them out with us sometime.'

'Maybe not too a cocktail bar though? Peter might not enjoy that.'

'True. So how's it going with my Uncle Rob?' Jaimee asked.

'Good. Really good.' Michelle said, a huge grin forming on her lips.

'Ooh I know that smile so well. Would I be right in thinking you've said the L word to each other?' Jaimee asked, excited.

'Not yet.'

'But you do love him don't you?'

'Yeah.' Michelle smiled.

Back at the bar, Carla is sipping her cocktail, flirting outrageously with the handsome barman.

'You know, if I were your husband I'd insist on coming out with you all the time, just so I could show you off.' The barman flirted.

'Is that right?' Carla said.

'You're making my job very hard, sat there looking like you do.'

'I bet I am.'

'I knock off in 10 minutes, how about you ditch your mates and come out with me instead?' The barman suggested.

'They're family, not friends.' Carla corrected him.

'I'm sure they wouldn't object to you having some fun.' The barman said, leaning over the bar to get closer to Carla.

'One of those women is my daughter and I don't think she'd be too happy to see me cheating on her dad.' Carla grinned, knowing she was teasing the barman.

'In case you change your mind.' The barman pushed a little card with his phone number on over the bar to Carla.

'This looks very cosy.' Michelle said

'What's up with him?' Jaimee asked.

'I turned him down.'

'Another heart broken at the hands of Carla Barlow.' Michelle shook her head in amusement.

'I probably led him on a bit but I was enjoying the attention.'

'There's no harm in a bit of flirting.' Jaimee said, shrugging.

'I bet you never used to have to buy your drinks on a night out did you?' Michelle asked.

'Course not. I'd work my magic on a couple of unsuspecting boys and I'd be well away.' Jaimee grinned cheekily.

Much later that night, Carla, Michelle and Jaimee are making their way home. Michelle and Jaimee are tipsy but Carla is extremely drunk. Michelle and Jaimee are either side of her, their arms linked with hers to stop her falling. Carla breaks away from them when they reach Coronation Street.

'WAKEY WAKEY GUYS! TIME FOR PARTY TIME!' Carla screamed, spinning round before falling on the cobbles, laughing hysterically.

'The neighbours are gonna love you in the morning.' Michelle giggled, helping Carla up.

'EMILYY! NORRIS, MATE OPEN UP! LETS DO SHOTS!' Carla shouted, knocking their front door.

'Mum!' Jaimee exclaimed in horror; Norris was the least forgiving person on the street.

Matt emerges from number 13 wearing his dressing gown, having been woken up.

'What's going on?' Matt asked.

'ROVERS!' Carla said loudly, starting to walk away.

'No they're closed.' Jaimee replied, grabbing hold of Carla's arm before turning to Matt, smiling. 'Do you really have to ask?'

'Do you want a hand getting her home?'

'No it's fine. You go back to bed. I won't be long.' Jaimee reassured him, prompting him to go inside.

'DEV BABES! OPEN THE SHOP, I-.' Carla called, banging loudly on his door.

'Oi he's got kids asleep in there. Keep it down!' Jaimee hissed, pulling her mother firmly away from the door.

'YES MISS!' Carla laughed, pretending to salute Jaimee.

'Bloody hell, so much for you not drinking much eh?' Jaimee shook her head.

'Let's get you back home to Peter.' Michelle suggested, taking hold of Carla and helping her across the road.

'Oh yeah, I've been missing my man. He's in for a treat!' Carla laughed.

'Mum, what have I said about giving too much info when it comes to you and dad?!'

* * *

_**So there you go, another very long chapter. So there was a mix of drama and hopefully some comedy with the return of drunk Carla :-) **_

_**Is Jaimee's injury more serious than she's letting on? Or did she have a lucky escape? There's more to come for Jaimee and all of the other characters, especially Carla and Peter. Please review xx**_


	96. Chapter 96

_**Thanks for the kind reviews. I'm so pleased you're all enjoying it :-) So heres the next chapter, enjoy and please review! xxx**_

* * *

The next morning, Jaimee and Matt are in bed sleeping.

'Matt?' Jaimee muttered as she wakes from her sleep.

Matt stirs a little but doesn't respond.

'Matt!' Jaimee said loudly, prodding him to wake with a start.

'What's up? Hangover's not that bad is it?' Matt asked, chuckling.

'Can you get me a couple of my painkillers?'

'Are you alright?' Matt questioned, concerned by the pained expression on his wife's face.

'My back and my leg is killing me, well it's my ankle really.'

'Can you sit up?' Matt asked.

'Just about.' Jaimee groaned.

Matt helps Jaimee sit up in bed and is alarmed to see a glimpse of her back; covered in red and purple bruises.

'No wonder you're in pain, you're covered in bruises. Why didn't you say anything last night?' Matt said, worried.

'Because I didn't notice.'

'Your ankle's probably sprained. I'll get you some tablets and then I'll drive you to the hospital.' Matt said, pulling the duvet from Jaimee to reveal her swollen ankle.

'No I don't need to go to hospital.' Jaimee shook her head.

'You do Jaimee, your ankle's swollen. If it's a sprain you'll make it worse by walking on it.' Matt replied.

'But-.'

'You're getting checked out whether you like it or not.' Matt interrupted sternly.

An hour or so later, at the factory, Carla is in the office. She is leant forward with her head resting on the desk.

'Look at the state of you!' Michelle exclaimed, upon entering the office.

'Thanks very much.' Carla muttered.

'I knew you'd be like this, the mess you were in last night.' Michelle said, giggling.

'Was I that bad?' Carla asked, squinting a little as the light hurts her eyes.

'You were hammered love but it was hilarious.'

'I mean it now, I'm not going out with you and Jay again.'

'Ahh come on, it was a laugh wasn't it?'

'Course it was but I don't think I can take another hangover like this, especially when you and Jay seem to get off lightly.' Carla groaned, sitting back in her chair.

'Oh no I'm normally as bad as you.' Michelle said.

'Then why can't you be sharing my pain today?' Carla whined.

'You know what, everyone thinks you're this rock hard businesswoman but deep down you're a big softie aren't you?' Michelle replied, laughing.

'Michelle, you'll ruin my reputation!' Carla exclaimed.

Michelle sits down at her computer and starts working. A short while later, Peter walks into the office carrying a paper bag from Roy's Rolls.

'Ooh I see you're still suffering.' Peter chuckled.

'Don't lecture me.'

'I wasn't going to. I thought you could do with a bacon butty to try and soak up all that leftover alcohol.' Peter said, putting the bag on Carla's desk.

'Aww bless.' Michelle said.

'I'm not eating that. I'll only throw it back up again.' Carla shook her head, pushing it back to Peter.

'You won't. It'll do you good.' Peter replied, pushing it back towards her.

'Fine.'

'Oh Chelle, would you mind doing us a favour?' Peter asked, turning to Michelle.

'Course I will.'

'Would you mind having the kids this weekend? We'd drop them off on Saturday and pick them up Sunday afternoon. It'll only be Lila and Josh. Leanne will have Si.' Peter asked.

'Yeah course that's fine. I'd love to have them. Lila will have to put up with sharing a room with Josh for a night though.' Michelle smiled.

'I'm sure she'll be fine. She'll just be happy to be spending time with her Auntie Michelle.' Peter replied.

'She's a little sweetheart.' Michelle grinned before continuing to talk. 'Where are you two off to anyway?'

'Well as it's our sixth wedding anniversary I'll be taking my beautiful wife somewhere romantic.' Peter announced.

Carla doesn't speak but grins like a love-sick teenager before kissing Peter.

'You two are so good together. Six years and still going strong. I wish I could be like you.' Michelle smiled sweetly, watching Carla and Peter.

'Who knows, in a few years you could be celebrating an anniversary with Rob.' Carla said.

'Mmm maybe.' Michelle shrugged.

'Right well thanks for that Michelle. I better head back to work. See you later.'

Peter kisses Carla quickly before leaving the factory. A few moments later, he returns, followed by Jaimee and Matt. Jaimee's ankle is strapped up and she is on crutches.

'Look who I found outside.' Peter said.

'Oh my god! Jaimee?'

'It's nothing serious.' Jaimee said casually.

'Ignore her. She's fractured her ankle and she's got severe bruising on her back.' Matt explained.

'It could be a lot worse. Last time I got injured I nearly lost the use of my legs forever. This is nothing.' Jaimee said.

'It's not nothing. Why didn't you tell us last night? You must have been in agony.' Michelle asked, horrified by the state Jaimee is in.

'I'm gonna get off to work. I'm already three hours later.' Matt said, kissing Jaimee on the cheek and leaving the office.

'I'm going home.' Jaimee said.

'Oi madam, you're staying right here.' Carla ordered.

'Why?' Jaimee asked, moodily.

'Because I said so. If you go home you'll probably get roped into helping at the garage again or you'll go shopping.'

'And?' Jaimee rolled her eyes.

'And you need to take it easy.'

'Is this how it's gonna be from now on? I'm on crutches. I'll cope. You did when you hurt yourself after going on the piss-.' Jaimee stopped in her tracks, realising what she had just said.

'What?' Peter asked.

'Nothing.' Carla stammered nervously; suddenly her hangover was the least of her worries.

'You sprained your ankle when you were pregnant with Josh. Please tell me you didn't get drunk on purpose?' Peter asked, horrified.

'Peter, wait please!' Carla called after Peter, who storms out of the factory. 'Thanks for that Jaimee!'

'I didn't mean to say it.' Jaimee said.

'Maybe we should sew that big gob of yours up! Stop you making any more mistakes eh?!'

'Mum, I'm sorry.'

'I don't wanna hear it! I'm going to fight for my marriage!' Carla shouted.

Carla leaves the factory, angry with Jaimee.

'Well that wasn't exactly the best thing to do was it Jay?' Michelle said, a stern look on her face.

'Don't you start an' all. Do you think I meant to say that? They're my parents; the last thing I want is to cause problems.' Jaimee replied, annoyed with herself.

'You could try thinking before you speak. It's not the first time you've put your foot in it.'

'Peter will forgive her.'

'You think?'

'Josh was born healthy and he's growing into such a happy little boy.'

'That won't stop Peter being angry.'

Back at number 13, Jaimee returns home having left the factory in a foul mood. Matt is dressed in his work outfit and packing his briefcase. Jaimee comes into the living room and sits on the sofa, resting her foot on the coffee table, not saying a word to Matt.

'Darlin', what's up?' Matt asked.

'I just put my foot in it with mum and Peter. I accidently told him about that night mum got drunk. You know, when she was pregnant with Josh.'

'Jaimee!' Matt exclaimed, disappointed.

'You don't need to say anything. I knew I was stupid and I should have thought about what I was gonna say. I've had all this off Michelle.' Jaimee moaned.

Silence falls in the room before Matt sits on the arm of the sofa.

'So, I had a call from Gemma today.' Matt announced.

'What does she want?'

'We talked about the baby.'

'I'm going out.' Jaimee said, trying to get up from the sofa.

'Where? You can't walk far with a dodgy ankle.' Matt replied.

'I don't care.'

'We've got to talk about it at some point.' Matt said.

'Not today.' Jaimee snapped.

'Why? The baby's due in 9 weeks, Jaimee. We need to start making plans.'

'No we don't. You're having nothing to do with it, that's what you said.'

'I know but Gemma's asked if I'd like to be at the birth.'

'I thought she had a new boyfriend now.' Jaimee said, confused.

'She does.'

'That's a weird kinda set up then isn't it? Two blokes stood watching all the action.' Jaimee said sarcastically.

'Stop being so immature. I'm the father whether we like it or not.'

'So you said yes then?' Jaimee asked.

'I said I'd talk to you about it first. See, I'm keeping you involved.'

'I don't want to be involved Matt. I want Gemma and the baby to disappear so it can just be me and you again.'

'I don't think it'll ever be like that again will it? She's a baby, Jay, you can't just ignore her.'

'You know what, I wish I'd stayed in bed this morning, at least then everyone would be happy and my mum would still love me.' Jaimee said sadly.

'Course she loves you.' Matt reassured her.

'You didn't see the look on her face just now.' Jaimee said, a tear trickling down her cheek.

At the Barlow's, Carla and Peter are in the living room, an awkward atmosphere between them.

'You told me you're drink was spiked.' Peter said.

'I knew it was wrong-.'

'If you knew that why did you do it?!' Peter interrupted, his voice full of anger.

'Are we really gonna go there eh? You knew it was wrong to get off with my best friend but you still did it anyway.'

'That's got nothing to do with this.' Peter said, although he bowed his head in shame.

'It's the reason I did it.' Carla confessed.

'I was struggling big time. You were on my case 24/7, I was pregnant with your kid and all I wanted to do was forget you and move on.'

'So you thought if you got rid of our child that it would all be ok?'

'No of course not. I never set out to get drunk. I was on orange juice all night til you showed up at the club.'

'It's my fault is it?' Peter asked.

'If you'll let me speak then maybe I can get you to understand.' Carla said desperately. 'I was so lonely without you. I hated you but at the same time I was still madly in love with you. My head was all over the place back then and I know it was a selfish thing to do but I just wanted to forget everything.'

'Even the fact you were pregnant?'

'For a moment. Only for a split second.'

'Look at him. He's our boy, our precious little boy, and you're telling me you didn't want him?' Peter said, holding up a photo of Josh.

'We're never gonna get past this if you keep twisting my words.'

Peter ignores her and makes his way towards the front door.

'Where are you going?' Carla asked.

'To pick Josh up from my dad's.'

'I'll come with you.' Carla said, attempting to follow him.

'No you won't. I'm spending the day with him to remind him that at least one of his parents loves him.'

'That's so unfair. You know I love those kids more than anything in the world.'

'You could have killed him.'

'And don't you think I still hate myself for that? When I watch him clinging to the furniture trying to walk or when he's clapping his hand to his favourite programme, don't you think I count my lucky stars that he's here and healthy?' Carla explained.

'I need time to get my head round this. We'll talk later.'

'Give Josh a kiss from me won't you?'

Peter doesn't respond, instead he leaves the house with the angry expression still firmly on his face.

A while later, Michelle is working in the office, awaiting the arrival of Rob who was travelling back from a meeting. Carla enters the office and slouches in her office chair, looking defeated.

'Oh...I didn't expect you back so soon.' Michelle said, stunned.

'Peter's furious with me. He's taken Josh out for the day, says he can't bare to be around me at the moment.' Carla explained, her eyes red from crying.

'You should have gone with them.'

'I tried. He wouldn't let me.' Carla said before a look of panic takes over. 'What if he tries to take him from me?'

'He wouldn't do that. Look, I know it's hard right now but you'll be back to the way you were by the weekend. You'll be celebrating your anniversary wondering why you even fell out. You and Peter are made of strong stuff.' Michelle explained, reassuring her friend.

'I hope so.'

Carla's mobile rings and she immediately rejects the call.

'Is that Jay?' Michelle asked.

'She's called five times since I left here earlier.'

'She must be worried.' Michelle said softly.

'I'm not talking to her until I know Peter's forgiven me.' Carla said, a little harshly.

'And what if he doesn't? Will you just cut Jaimee out of your life?' Michelle questioned.

'You just said he will forgive me.'

'I'm just saying, you've given up on Jaimee before. You've pushed her away so many times I've lost count. One of these days you'll push her away and she won't come back.' Michelle said.

'Of course she will.'

'I know she was an idiot for saying what she did but that's the kind of person she is. She speaks before thinking and she's gobby and a bit wild, but mothers are supposed to love their children unconditionally.' Michelle explained.

'I do love her, of course I do. I just need some time away from her. I need to calm down or I'll say something I regret.'


	97. Chapter 97

_**Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy! Please read and review! xx**_

* * *

Later that day, Carla is sat at the kitchen table, tapping her fingernails on the table and anxiously checking the time. Peter comes into the living room, followed by Simon, Josh and Lila. Carla quickly stands up, looking a little uncomfortable.

'Hi.' Carla said, her voice quiet.

'Si, take Josh upstairs and get him into his pj's will you please?' Peter said, ignoring Carla.

Simon takes Josh upstairs but Lila rushes over to Carla who picks her up.

'I've missed you sweetheart.' Carla said, hugging her daughter tightly.

'Missed you. What's for dinner mummy?' Lila asked.

'Fish fingers alright for you?' Carla asked.

'Yeah.'

'Can you go up to your room Li?' Peter asked coldly.

'Why? I want to watch TV.' Lila moaned.

'Not now. Go and play with your dolls. I need to talk to your mum.' Peter replied.

Carla reluctantly puts Lila on the ground.

'Oww!' Lila whined, pouting at her father.

'Stop moaning Lila. It's only for twenty minutes or so. We'll call you down for dinner.' Peter said, a little angrily.

Lila rushes upstairs, upset by her father's strictness.

'There's no need to take it out on her.' Carla said.

'I didn't.' Peter grunted.

'Well what was wrong with her watching TV?' Carla asked.

'She doesn't need to hear our conversation.'

'I'll sit here and say sorry all night if I have to.' Carla said, her voice sad and vulnerable.

'Who else knew about your drunken fall then?' Peter asked.

'Suzy, Matt, Michelle and Jaimee but that's it I promise.'

'That's it? I'm your husband. I should be the only one to know. In fact I shouldn't know because you shouldn't have done it.' Peter snapped before shaking his head. 'Even my own daughter kept it from me.'

'Because she wanted to protect me.' Carla said.

'So much so that she went and blurted it out in the office.'

'Yeah well you know what she's like; she's got a big gob.' Carla sighed, annoyed with her daughter.

'Don't be mad at her.' Peter said, defending Jaimee.

'Why? I'm absolutely fuming with her!' Carla shouted, desperate to get through to Peter.

Over at number 13, Jaimee is still sat on the sofa, distracted by the events earlier that day.

'How are you feeling? Do you need some more pills?' Matt asked, hovering round Jaimee.

'No I'm fine. I'll have a beer though.' Jaimee grinned.

'No drinking with your medication.' Matt shook his head.

'One won't hurt.'

'No arguing Jay.'

'I guess this is the downside to being married to a doctor eh?' Jaimee rolled her eyes.

Jaimee picks up her phone and checks it for missed calls. She looks disheartened when there is none. Matt sits down beside her, putting his hand on her knee.

'Everything will be alright you know?' Matt said softly.

'Will it? I might have pushed things too far this time.' Jaimee replied.

'Your mum still loves you.'

'She's not answering my calls.'

'She's probably talking to Peter.'

'I can't believe I've been so stupid.'

'Jaimee, your mum could never turn her back on you. You mean too much to her.' Matt said, reassuring his wife.

'It wouldn't be the first time she's walked away from me would it? When she found out about my drug problems she disowned me and then when I got put in prison she cut off all contact, didn't even visit me.' Jaimee explained.

'That's totally different.'

'Is it?' Jaimee asked.

'Course it is. Your drug problem could kill you, that's why she got scared and walked away from you.' Matt replied.

'Yeah and my big mouth could have just killed her marriage.'

'Your mum and dad are rock solid and you know it.'

At Michelle's flat, Michelle is watching TV with a glass of red wine although she too is pre-occupied. Rob lets himself into the flat, putting his briefcase by the door.

'Where have you been?' Michelle asked, angry with Rob.

'Sorry babe, the meeting ran over and then I got stuck in traffic.' Rob apologised, dropping a kiss onto Michelle's cheek.

'You could have called me.'

'I didn't realise you'd be so worried.' Rob said.

'I've had the day from hell.'

'What's up? I thought you could handle the factory girls?' Rob asked.

'I can but its hard work dealing with them and running the place single handedly.' Michelle replied.

'Where were Jay and Carla?'

'Jaimee had to go to hospital and Carla had a hangover but then everything kicked off.'

'Hold on, hospital?' Rob asked, worried for his niece.

'Turns out she fractured her ankle when she fell yesterday.' Michelle explained.

'I knew she'd hurt herself more than she let on.'

'That's Jay for you.' Michelle shrugged, still a little annoyed with her boyfriend.

'And secondly, what kicked off?' Rob asked.

'You remember that night when Carla and Suzy went out? Carla was pregnant with Josh and she sprained her ankle because someone spiked her drink.'

'Yeah what about it?'

'Well her drink wasn't spiked. She got drunk deliberately. Don't go off on one ok? She's in enough trouble with Peter.' Michelle explained.

'How did he find out?' Rob asked, confused.

'Jaimee told him. She didn't mean to but she got worked up and it just came out.' Michelle replied.

'Does a day ever go by without there being some drama?' Rob sighed before hugging Michelle. 'I'm sorry you had to deal with it all on your own.'

A few hours later, Carla and Peter are in the living room. Peter is sat on the sofa and Carla is trying to busy herself in the kitchen. After a while, Carla grows tired of the atmosphere.

'Are you gonna keep this silent treatment up all night?' Carla asked, a little nervously.

Peter doesn't respond but he looks at Carla for a while, keeping strong eye contact.

'Lila just asked me why daddy's fallen out with mummy.' Carla added, feeling guilty for upsetting Lila with their behaviour.

Peter thinks for a moment before holding out his arm, gesturing for Carla to sit next to him, cuddling into his chest.

'Does this mean I'm forgiven?' Carla asked.

'You know I can never stay mad at you for long. Besides I've got to face up to the fact that I was hardly perfect was I? Maybe if I hadn't hurt you so bad, you never would have done what you did.'


	98. Chapter 98

_**Enjoy! Please read and review! :-) xx**_

* * *

A few nights later, Michelle is looking after Josh and Lila as Rob has gone out for the night. There is a knock at the door and Michelle answers it to see Jaimee stood in front of her.

'Jaimee, you should have rang the buzzer. I'd have helped you up the stairs.' Michelle said, upon seeing her friend on crutches.

'It's cool. The door was open anyway.' Jaimee shrugged. 'Can I hang out here tonight?'

'Yeah sure. Where's Matt?' Michelle said, ushering Jaimee inside.

'He's gone to see Gemma to discuss the arrangements for once the baby is here. Why he couldn't do that over the phone I don't know.' Jaimee explained, sitting down on the sofa and propping her foot up on the coffee table.

'Did you not want to go with him?' Michelle asked.

'What do you think?'

'You're gonna be part of its life whether you like it or not.'

'I won't. I've told Matt I'll let him be at the birth and he said that once it's born, he'll only be giving financial support.' Jaimee said.

'And you believe him do you?' Michelle raised her eyebrows. 'Lila! Your sister's here!'

'JAIMEE!' Lila exclaimed, rushing over to Jaimee.

'Hey Li! Have you been having fun with Auntie Michelle?' Jaimee asked.

'Yeah we just had ice-cream!' Lila chatted excitedly.

'Ooh delicious! What flavour?'

'Chocolate and strawberry!'

'Wow, you have been spoilt.'

'Because I've been a good girl.'

'You certainly have. Why don't you sit with Jaimee for a bit while I make her a drink?' Michelle suggested before turning to Jaimee. 'Coffee Jay?'

Lila climbs onto the sofa and cuddles into Jaimee's side.

'Please.' Jaimee nodded.

Michelle goes into the kitchen and flicks the kettle on.

'Where's Matt?' Lila asked innocently.

'He's with a friend at the moment darlin'.'

'Will he be here later?'

'No I don't think so.'

'Have you been shouting again?' Lila asked.

'No Li, I promise me and Matt are fine. He's just busy tonight that's all.' Jaimee reassured her.

At the Barlow's, Carla and Peter are in the bedroom getting ready for their 'anniversay night out.'

'You look absolutely stunning.' Peter smiled, looking at Carla finishing her make-up.

'Thank you baby. You don't look half bad yourself.' Carla grinned.

'I've got to make the effort when I'm married to the most beautiful woman in the world.'

'So what are we doing tonight?' Carla asked.

'I'm not telling you.' Peter replied, tapping his nose.

'Come on, you know I hate surprises.'

'You'll love this one.'

'I'm so glad you've forgiven me. I don't know what I'd-.'

'That's all over now. We've talked things through and we've moved on ok? It's only good things for us from now on.' Peter interrupted, kissing Carla softly on the lips.

'I hope so.'

'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

An hour or so later, at Michelle's, Jaimee and Michelle are sat on the sofa, having just put Lila to bed.

'So now Lila's not around, how do you really feel about the whole Gemma situation?' Michelle asked.

'I don't know. My head's a mess at the moment. One part of me thinks I should stand by him because deep down he is a good man, in fact he's the best man I've ever had.' Jaimee explained

'And what about the other part of you?'

'The other part of me thinks I should walk away.' Jaimee replied, a hint of sadness in her voice.

'No!?' Michelle exclaimed in shock.

'I don't want to but this is huge, this is something that I never could have predicted when we got married. He slept with another woman and not only that he got her pregnant.' Jaimee said.

'But you've got to think of it another way, would he forgive you if it was the other way round? What if you were pregnant by another man, would he stand by you?' Michelle questioned.

'No I don't think he would. Honestly Chelle, you should have seen his face when he found out about Tommy. He only forgave me because he'd done the dirty on me. If I'd have got pregnant by Tommy he would have walked away 100%.'

'You don't know that.'

'I do.'

A while later, Peter and Carla are in a taxi having just been to dinner. The taxi stops outside the airport, confusing Carla.

'What are we doing here?' Carla asked.

'This is your surprise.' Peter said, paying the driver and getting out of the cab.

'A holiday? But what about the kids?'

'Michelle isn't looking after them for one night, she's looking after them for five.' Peter revealed.

'She was in on this as well?' Carla exclaimed amazed. 'Oh my god I can't believe you done all this for me!'

'Didn't you get suspicious when I started packing a suitcase?' Peter asked, taking the suitcase from the boot.

Carla and Peter go into the airport and Peter glances at the board on the wall.

'I thought you were taking me to a hotel in town or something, not-.' Carla said before looking up at the board. 'Where are we going?'

Peter takes two tickets from his jacket pocket and shows them to Carla; Venice.

'I've always wanted to go to Venice. This isn't a wind up is it?' Carla asked.

'I'm taking you to a place fit for a princess because you're my princess.'

Back at Michelle's, Michelle is desperately trying to convince Jaimee to work on her marriage.

'Jaimee, you can't give up on your marriage. You've never loved anyone like Matt and you probably never will again. You never get over your first love.' Michelle said, her thoughts drifting to Dean.

'What would you have done if Dean had got someone else pregnant?' Jaimee questioned, speaking sensitively.

'I'd have forgiven him.'

'Really? You're not just saying that are you?' Jaimee asked.

'It would have torn me apart but I would have stood by him through whatever life would have thrown at us. You might think I'm only saying it because he's gone but I'm not. Dean was the one, he always will be.' Michelle explained, letting tears fall from her eyes.

'Men eh? Can't live with them, can't live without them.' Jaimee joked softly, hugging Michelle tightly.

A couple of hours later, Carla and Peter are seated on the plane which is now on it's way to Venice. Carla is sipping a glass of champagne while Peter makes do with orange juice.

'Happy anniversary baby.' Carla smiled, kissing Peter.

'Happy anniversary. Here's to the next six.' Peter replied, holding up his glass.

'Six? Try 30 or 40 babe.' Carla giggled.

'That sounds good to me.'

'You know you've got a lot to live up to every year from now on. This is amazing.'

'I'm glad you think so.'

Over at number 13, Jaimee enters the living room. Matt gets up from the sofa and Jaimee goes over to him, kissing him passionately.

'What was that for?' Matt asked.

'It's my way of saying sorry.' Jaimee replied.

'You've nothing to apologise for.' Matt shook his head.

'I wasn't very nice to you earlier-.'

'It's ok.'

'No please let me speak.' Jaimee said before taking a deep breath. 'I'm sorry for being such a cow earlier. I should be more supportive of you and if you want to be at the birth then it's ok by me.'

'Seriously?' Matt asked.

'It's your child at the end of the day.' Jaimee said, trying to ignore her doubts.

'Thank you sweetheart, thank you so much.' Matt said, hugging Jaimee tightly. 'You know you're still the most important thing in my life though yeah?'

'Always.'


	99. Chapter 99

_**Hi, thanks for the views and reviews! I was going to write a couple of chapters in Venice but decided against it as there's loads of drama that I want to get to :-) Enjoy and please review xx**_

* * *

A few days later and Carla and Peter are getting ready for their day at work. They'd arrived back last night and had been thrilled to be reunited with their children, although Carla had barely spoken to Jaimee since their row last week.

'I wish we could have stayed in Venice.' Carla sighed.

'Ahh come on, it's not that bad.' Peter said.

'The beautiful streets of Venice or the cold, damp cobbles of Coronation Street, there's no contest is there.' Carla replied.

'Ahh but Venice doesn't have our children does it?'

'I suppose not.'

'And talking of our children, you need to talk things through with Jaimee.'

'She should know I've forgiven her.'

'Why? She's not a mind reader love. You've practically blanked her since last week.'

'Here I go again eh? Demonstrating my amazing parenting skills.' Carla said sarcastically.

'Hey, you're a fantastic mother but Jaimee doesn't deserve to be ignored, not after everything she's done for us.' Peter replied.

'You're right.' Carla agreed before smiling at Peter. 'Where would I be without you eh?'

At Underworld, Michelle is working in the office and Rob is wandering round the shop floor, wondering where Jaimee is. She'd arrived early that morning but had been in foul mood.

'Jaimee?' Rob said, searching for his niece.

Jaimee is in the packing department. She is sat down on a chair, resting her ankle, and she's daydreaming, only snapping out her daze to check her phone. Rob finds out and is angered by her laid-back attitude.

'Jaimee, what the hell are you playing at? I didn't give you a share in this place to sit around daydreaming.' Rob ranted at her.

'I'm brainstorming.' Jaimee rolled her eyes moodily.

'Really?' Rob replied. 'You're hungover aren't you?'

'No actually but thanks for the vote of confidence. At least I know what you really think of me now.' Jaimee snapped.

'Oi that's enough!' Rob shouted.

'Well for your information I've already packed up the McKnee's order and half of the Trindley's one as well.' Jaimee said before gesturing towards her crutches. 'Anyway it's not like I can do loads when I'm on stupid crutches.'

'Right...good.' Rob said, a little awkwardly.

'See I do have a good brain in my head.' Jaimee replied.

'Ooh you're in a right one today aren't you?'

'I'm fine.'

'If you say so.' Rob sighed before walking back into the office.

In the office, Carla, Michelle and Peter are talking amongst themselves and look up to Rob when he enters.

'What's wrong with madam today then?' Carla asked.

'I don't know. She's had a right face on her since she came in this morning. I tried asking her but she just had a go at me.' Michelle replied, shaking her head.

'Take me back to Venice.' Carla groaned to Peter.

'I wish I could.' Peter said, wrapping his arm round her waist.

'You had a good time then?' Michelle asked.

'The best. It was amazing, like a dream.' Carla grinned.

'Well I'm sorry you've had to come back to this.' Rob apologised.

'I'm used to it by now.' Carla shrugged.

'Maybe it's time you made up with her.' Michelle suggested; a little fed up with the uncomfortable atmosphere.

'I was gonna talk to her just now but I don't think I want to deal with her mood swings just yet.'

'Maybe her mood swing is caused by worry.'

Carla is about to leave the office when she notices Jaimee is gone.

'Where's she gone now?' Carla asked.

'Where does she normally go when she's upset? Go and find her Carla.' Michelle said, knowing that Carla knew exactly where she was talking about.

Carla leaves the factory and just as she thought, Jaimee is sat on the steps outside Underworld, smoking and deep in thought.

'Jay?' Carla said softly, not wanting to startle the younger woman.

'Oh alright mum, how was your holiday?' Jaimee asked, trying to sound cheerful.

'It was fantastic love, thanks.'

'Sorry I ignored you before.' Jaimee said.

'It did seem a bit unusual.' Carla replied, trying to make light of the situation.

'I wasn't sure if you'd forgiven me yet.'

'Course I have. You're my daughter. I wouldn't be able to survive this life without you.' Carla reminded her, sitting down beside her.

'I'm so sorry for what I said.'

'Hey, it's all in the past now. Let's move on from that eh?'

Jaimee nods although the smile has now faded from her face and a tear escapes her eyes.

'What's up sweetheart?' Carla asked, concerned.

'This is the worst day of my life.' Jaimee confessed, crying.

'Why? What's happened?' Carla questioned, although Jaimee doesn't reply. 'Jaimee, you're scaring me now. What's happened?'

'Gemma's gone into labour.' Jaimee revealed.

'Already? I thought she wasn't due for another 7 weeks.'

'She isn't but these things happen don't they? Matt's been at the hospital since first thing.' Jaimee explained.

'I know you're worried but at the end of the day it's you he's gonna come home too.'

'For now maybe.' Jaimee shrugged, taking a long drag of her cigarette.

'Forever Jaimee. As long as you have that ring on your finger, you're his wife. He might have done some bad things in the past and believe me I'm far from impressed that he's dad to someone else's kid, but even I know how much he loves you. That bloke worships the ground you walk on.' Carla explained, trying to reassure her daughter.

'Even if the baby turns out to be ok, it'll spend time in hospital before it can come home. Matt won't want to blank his kid out of his life.'

'You'll make it work. I know you will.'

'How can you be so sure?'

'Because you and Matt are meant to be together, nothing will tear you apart.'

'I thought that once too. But if he decides he wants to play a part in the baby's life, I don't think I've got the strength to stick around.'

'Darlin', you've got more strength than anyone else I know. You can get through anything. It'll all be ok, you'll see.'

'And what if it isn't?' Jaimee asked insecurely.

'Then me and your dad will be your tower of strength whenever you need us, for as long as you need us.' Carla reassured her, planting a kiss on the top of Jaimee's head.

A while later, Carla and Michelle are working in the office. Rob has gone to a meeting and Jaimee is still working in the packing department.

'I can't believe little Josh is gonna be 1 next weekend. It's crazy.' Michelle said, gasping with shock.

'I know, it's flown by.' Carla shook her head.

'He'll be out there breaking hearts before you know it.' Michelle giggled.

'Mmm and don't I know it? He might be a baby but he's certainly his father's son.'

'God help the future women of Wetherfield eh?' Michelle said.

'Too right.' Carla laughed.

Jaimee enters the office, smiling at Michelle and Carla.

'Coffee's all round?' Jaimee asked.

'You read our minds babe.' Michelle smiled.

'Great, Seany-boy's bringing them through in a minute.'

Jaimee sits down in the free office chair, sighing as she takes the weight off her bad ankle.

'You seem a lot happier.' Michelle said.

'I've come up with a way of making sure Matt stays with me.' Jaimee smiled.

'Ooh sounds interesting...' Carla said.

'I'm not telling you what it is. I don't wanna jinx it.' Jaimee

Carla and Michelle laugh at Jaimee who grins cheesily at them.

'Is there nothing I can do in here today? It feels dead weird being out in packing and making the drinks. I feel like I've been demoted.' Jaimee sighed, bored with the mundane tasks she had been set for the day.

'It's only for today. Kirk said he'll be back in as normal tomorrow.' Carla reminded her.

'Maybe I could help the girls with stitching?' Jaimee suggested.

'You are joking?' Michelle exclaimed, laughing.

'I know a thing or two about knickers.'

'I'm not denying that but the last time you tried to use a sewing machine you ended up blowing a fuse.'

'It was the machine. It was dodgy. It had nothing to do with me.'

'Jaimee, you're going nowhere near those machines.' Carla warned.

'Well if I make another cup of coffee today I'll go mad.' Jaimee moaned.

'You haven't made coffee. Sean has.' Carla replied.

'Yeah but I told him to. It's the same thing really.' Jaimee said innocently, amusing Michelle and Carla.

'Alright come and do these time sheets.' Carla relented, moving out of the way of her computer so Jaimee can sit down.

'Ace!' Jaimee exclaimed.

'My god, you really are in a better mood! I've never someone so excited about time sheets.' Carla chuckled.

Later that day, around 6, Jaimee returns home from her day at work and is stunned to see Matt in the living room.

'I didn't expect you home so soon.' Jaimee said.

'The baby was born an hour ago.' Matt replied, a little smile appearing on his face.

'I'm surprised you came away.'

'I wanted to see you. I told you I'd only be there for the birth.'

'Right.' Jaimee said.

'So aren't you gonna ask about the baby?' Matt asked.

'How is it?' Jaimee questioned.

'She. It's a girl. Georgia. She's so small but really beautiful. She'll have to stay in for a while.' Matt explained, smiling.

Jaimee is visibly alarmed by how happy Matt seems by the arrival of his daughter and she can't deny the uneasy feeling in her stomach.

'Kiss me.' Jaimee ordered.

'What?' Matt asked.

Jaimee pulls Matt up from the sofa by his shirt and kissing him passionately, trying to lead him out of the room.

'Jaimee don't you wanna talk?' Matt asked, pulling away from her.

'Not really.' Jaimee said, kissing her husband and leading him up the stairs.


	100. Chapter 100

_**Thanks as always for the lovely reviews, really appreciate them. Enjoy and please keep the reviews coming xx**_

* * *

A week and a half later, Carla is rushing round the living room trying to get the room ready for Josh's birthday party. Lila is stood in her way, a sulky expression on her face.

'Lila, get that look off your face. This is your brother's day not yours.' Carla said sternly.

'When will it be my day?' Lila asked.

'In a couple of months sweetheart.' Carla replied, hanging balloons around the room.

'Can't I have a party with Josh?' Lila questioned.

'No, that doesn't sound very fair does it?'

'Can I see Auntie Michelle? She'll do me a party.' Lila said, folding her arms across her chest.

'No she won't. She's coming to Josh's party with your Uncle Rob.' Carla said.

'Is grandad coming?'

'He is yeah. Any more questions?' Carla questioned.

'Why does Josh get a party all to himself? He's a baby.' Lila whined.

'It's his first birthday. It's a very special day. And anyway don't you remember all the lovely parties you've had each year?' Carla asked, trying to avoid one of Lila's tantrums.

'But I want my party today!' Lila exclaimed, stamping her foot on the ground.

'Stop it Li.' Carla said before passing Lila a cup of water and a tablet. 'Here you go, take your medicine.'

Lila ignores Carla, instead standing with her arms still folded, staring at her mother.

'Lila stop being moody and do as your mum says please.' Peter ordered, walking into the room.

Lila takes her tablet and passes the cup back to Carla.

'Good girl. Now how about you go and draw a nice picture for Auntie Michelle yeah?' Carla suggested, prompting Lila to leave the room.

'Thanks for stepping in. I could feel one of her tantrums coming on.' Carla said to Peter, smiling.

'We definitely have a proper diva on our hands.' Peter replied.

'Well she better behave herself today. Poor Josh never gets a look in when Lila's around.'

'I'm sure it'll be a brilliant day.' Peter grinned.

'I'm gonna go and get changed and make sure Lila's behaving herself.' Carla said, leaving the room and going upstairs.

A couple of hours later, Carla, Peter, Rob, Michelle, Mr Donovan, Ken, Deirdre, Tracy, Amy and the kids are gathered in the living room. There is music in the background and everyone is chatting happily amongst themselves. Jaimee enters the room alone, carrying a present for Josh.

'Where's that little brother of mine then?' Jaimee asked.

Peter brings Josh over to Jaimee. Josh is dressed in jeans, a smart shirt and a little waistcoat. His blonde hair gelled into spikes.

'Aww look at you, don't you look smart! I bet I know who dressed you this morning.' Jaimee exclaimed, kissing her brother on the cheek.

Carla and Peter smile at the sight of Jaimee with her younger sibling.

'Well here you go handsome boy. Happy birthday!' Jaimee enthused, showing Josh the present before handing it to Carla.

'Where's Matt? I thought he was coming with you.' Carla asked.

'So did I but he informed me this morning that he was going to visit Gemma and the baby.' Jaimee replied.

'Oh...'

'Exactly. Anyway where's Lila?' Jaimee questioned, looking round the room.

'She's playing with her dolls in her room. She's in a mood because it's not her birthday.' Peter said, rolling his eyes.

Jaimee shakes her head, amused before seeing her grandad across the room. She goes over to him, hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

'Hiya grandad.' Jaimee greeted him happily.

'Hello Jaimee. You look lovely.' Mr Donovan replied, smiling at his granddaughter.

'Thank you, your looking smart yourself.'

'Looks like you've been in the wars though.' Mr Donovan gestured towards her bad ankle.

'I fell down the stairs at work. It was my own fault for trying to do too many things at once.' Jaimee explained, brushing off how serious it could have been.

'He's a proper little bruiser now isn't he?' Rob said, chuckling.

'Growing up way too quick.' Carla groaned before seeing the smirk on Rob's face. 'What?'

'I never would have thought my big sister would be happily settled with a husband and four kids.' Rob said.

'Yeah well your big sister never thought it was possible either but life takes you by surprise sometimes.'

'It does.' Rob said, gazing at Michelle who is talking to Ken and Deirdre.

'You're really in love with her aren't you?' Carla asked, liking the softer side of her brother.

'Yeah.'

Later that day, Carla, Peter, Jaimee, Rob and Michelle are still in the living room. Lila and Josh are playing with toys in the corner of the room.

'Glass of wine love?' Michelle offered.

'No thanks.' Jaimee shook her head, shocking everyone a little.

'Beer?' Michelle suggested.

'No I'm fine, thank you.'

'Are you feeling alright?' Carla asked.

'Yeah course why wouldn't I be?' Jaimee replied.

'I haven't see you touch a drop of alcohol in 2 and a half weeks.' Carla explained.

'And? In case you've forgotten I'm on medication for this stupid ankle.' Jaimee said before slowly getting up from the sofa. 'I'll have an orange juice if there's one going. I'm just nipping out of for a fag.'

Jaimee goes out into the back yard, lighting a cigarette. A short while later, Michelle joins her outside.

'Why are you avoiding drink? And don't lie to me this time.' Michelle asked bluntly.

'Alright but you can't tell anyone else.'

'You're pregnant again aren't you?' Michelle said, dreading the answer; Jaimee was hardly the maternal type.

'No. Not yet.'

'You're trying? I didn't think you wanted kids.' Michelle said, confused.

'I don't.' Jaimee said.

'I'm sorry Jay but this doesn't make sense.'

'It's simple really. I'll get pregnant and give Matt a child so that he'll stay away from Gemma and Georgia.' Jaimee replied, shrugging casually.

'That's the most ridiculous plan I've ever heard. You don't want to be a mother, that's what you said. You might think that you can have the kid and palm it off onto Matt or his mother but you can't. You have a baby and you've it for life. It's not something to be taken lightly.' Michelle exclaimed, desperate to get through to Jaimee.

'How old am I Michelle?'

'Twenty six.'

'Right so don't you think I'm capable of making my own decisions?' Jaimee asked.

'Course you are but I don't think you've thought this through.' Michelle said.

'And what makes you think that?'

'Because if you were serious about getting pregnant you wouldn't still be smoking 20 a day.' Michelle said.

There is a knock at the door and Carla jumps up to answer it. She opens the door and is stunned by the person stood in front of her.

'What the hell are you doing here?' Carla asked, a little shaken by the shock.

'Nice to see you too sis.' Darren grinned.

'I'm not your sister and you're not my brother. You're nothing.'

'I'm much more than that and you know it.'

'Leave now.' Carla ordered.

'Where is she then?' Darren asked.

'Who?' Carla questioned, trying to fool him.

'Don't play dumb, it never did suit you.'

'I'm warning you. I'll call the police.'

'And say what? You're the one who had a restraining order.'

'It's irrelevant now she's over 18.' Carla shrugged.

'All grown up now isn't she? My little girl.' Darren said, hurting Carla with his words.

'She's not yours.' Carla said sternly.

'That's not what you said to me twenty six years ago.' Darren reminded her.

'I was a kid myself. I didn't know what I wanted.'

'I think I have a right to see her.'

'What are you even doing here?' Carla asked.

'Mum, shut the door will ya? It's freez-.' Jaimee called, walking to the door, stunned to see who she is speaking to. 'Uncle Darren.'


	101. Chapter 101

_**Thanks for the reviews! I'm so glad that Darren's arrival came as a shock! That's exactly what I wanted Enjoy and please review, I love reading your comments! X**_

* * *

Darren smiles at Jaimee before breezing into the house, stunning Carla and Jaimee with his confidence; it was as if he'd lived there all his life. He makes his way into the living room closely followed by Carla and Jaimee.

'Who are you?' Peter asked, confused by the stranger in his house.

'Darren. What the hell do you think you're doing turning up like this?' Rob questioned angrily.

'This is Darren?' Peter asked.

'The very same.' Darren grinned.

'Get that smirk off your face right now!' Rob warned, getting increasingly wound up.

'And what if I don't?'

Rob launches towards Darren, wanting to hit him but Jaimee stops him.

'Uncle Rob, don't.' Jaimee said.

'Uncle Rob? Wow you've got your feet well and truly under the table mate eh?' Darren chuckled.

'I've been out of prison a long time now. Of course you'd know that if you bothered to pick up the phone once in a while.' Rob replied, sitting back down beside Michelle.

'Whatever, I'm just here to see my daughter.'

'Who's that then?' Michelle asked, knowing she was winding Darren up.

'Are you thick love?' Darren snapped.

'Oi don't talk to her like that!' Rob shouted.

'But Jaimee's not your daughter is she? Carla and Peter are her mother and father.' Michelle said.

'I raised her.'

'Because I wouldn't have been able to cope.' Carla interrupted.

'You still can't by the looks of her leg.' Darren said, gesturing towards Jaimee's injury.

'How is that because of me? She fell.' Carla replied.

'Don't go making out your Mother of the Year. Me and Amy did all the hard work while you lived the life of luxury.' Darren huffed before pointing to Jaimee. 'Raising her was the biggest challenge anyone could ever face.'

'Thanks alot.' Jaimee said sarcastically.

'Oi, don't you dare start taking things out on Carla. She's a fantastic mother.' Peter jumped in, defending his wife.

'It wasn't her fault. She's troubled, always has been, because of me.' Carla defended her daughter.

'So you admit you're a bad mother?' Darren questioned.

'My mummy is the best!' Lila exclaimed; no-one had noticed her enter the room.

'Li, go back to your room sweetheart.' Carla said softly.

'I'll take her.' Michelle offered.

'Who's that man?' Lila asked innocently as Michelle guides her out of the room.

'No-one you need to know love.' Michelle replied, glaring over her shoulder at Darren.

'Did I hear right? That little girl called you mum?' Darren repeated in shock.

'I'm a mother of four now.' Carla explained.

'I feel for your kids having to put up with a parent like you.'

'Excuse me pal but you're hardly a saint.' Peter said; he'd heard all about Darren from both Jaimee and Carla.

'I looked after her.' Darren said.

'No you didn't.' Jaimee replied.

'Who read you bedtime stories and taught you to ride a bike?' Darren asked.

'You.'

'Exactly.' Darren said, looking proud of himself.

'But let me ask you this, who was there when my best friend was killed? Who was there when I was so heartbroken I could barely function? Who held my hand and helped me through my recovery when I was nearly paralysed for life? Who has been there every step of the way these past six years?' Jaimee questioned.

Darren remains silent and Jaimee points to Carla who is shifting uncomfortably in her seat, feeling a little hurt by Darren's words.

'She's only doing it because of her guilty conscience.'

'No she isn't. I've felt more love from my mum these past few years than I ever felt from you and Auntie Amy. You might have helped with my homework but my mum has helped rebuild my life when it all came crashing down. Where were you eh?' Jaimee said.

'You can't suddenly hate me. You idolised me when you were little.'

'I know and if you'd have called and said you were thinking of visiting I'd happily of arranged something with you but the fact you've come in here on my little brother's birthday, upsetting my family, that's completely out of order.' Jaimee explained angrily.

'I'm sorry.' Darren said, suddenly sounding genuinely guilty.

'So you should be.' Rob grunted.

'Look Rob, there's no need to sit there giving me evils ok? I made a mistake but I've apologised. Now maybe we could have a sensible chat like adults.'

'Is that ok with you?' Peter asked Carla.

'Yeah I suppose. I'll go and make us some drinks.' Carla sighed, getting up from the sofa.

'I'll help you. Well as much as I can.' Jaimee replied, following Carla into the kitchen.

Michelle is in Lila's room. Lila is in bed and Michelle is attempting to tuck her in although Lila is asking alot of questions.

'Who was that man?' Lila asked.

'I told you Li, it's no-one.' Michelle replied.

'He wouldn't exist if he was no-one.'

'Ok smarty pants. He's an old friend of your mum's.'

'He was nasty to her.' Lila said, a bit upset for her mum.

'That's because friends sometimes fall out. Don't worry about what's going on downstairs, you just go to sleep and we'll see you in the morning yeah?' Michelle explained.

'I love you Auntie Michelle.' Lila said sweetly.

'And I love you too.'

'I love you more than I love my Barbie's.' Lila added.

'Well aren't I lucky eh? I love you more than I love chocolate.' Michelle grinned.

'Wow that's loads isn't it?' Lila exclaimed, her eyes wide in amazement.

'It certainly is. Sweet dreams.' Michelle giggled, kissing Lila on the forehead.

Downstairs, Carla is making the drinks while Jaimee is stood against the wall watching her. She can't help but notice Carla is looking a little shaken.

'Are you alright?' Jaimee asked, concerned.

'Yeah love, are you?' Carla replied, trying to be as cheerful as possible.

'You amaze me.' Jaimee gasped, in awe of her mother.

'How?'

'No matter what happens, no matter who tries to ruin things, you're always here putting on a brave face.' Jaimee replied.

'His words did sting a bit I have to admit.' Carla said, her voice a little weak and vulnerable.

'I thought as much.'

'He's right though isn't he? I'm not Mother of the Year am I?'

'You are to me.'

'Why did you lie to Darren?' Carla asked.

'What?' Jaimee replied.

'You said I've been there for you every step of the way since you moved here. I haven't. I disowned you when I found out about the drugs and as for when you went to prison, I was vile to you.' Carla said, ashamed of herself.

'Look, Warren was one of the most important, most special people in the world to me. The fact you were there for me when he died means more to me than you'll ever know. It more than made up for what you might have done in the past.'

'Thank you.' Carla said gratefully.

'You're the best mother I could possibly ask for and when Lila and Josh are all grown up they'll say exactly the same. I'd have given up a long time ago if it wasn't for you. Don't you ever forget that.' Jaimee reassured her, pulling her in for a hug.


	102. Chapter 102

_**Thanks for the views :-) A really long chapter for you now and lots of drama to come :-) Enjoy and please review? xx**_

* * *

A month has passed and life has been a little strained for the Barlow's. Carla is adamant that Jaimee should forget about Darren and Jaimee's marriage to Matt is still struggling. Jaimee is no longer on crutches although she still has a slight limp.

At Number 13, Jaimee and Matt are in the living room. It's night time and Danny and Jake are out. Jaimee is sat on the sofa, looking at the business card in her hands, thinking back to her Uncle Darren and her childhood. Matt notices this and sits beside her.

'So what are you gonna do about it then?' Matt asked.

'What?' Jaimee said, snapping out of her daze.

'You've been staring at that business card for the last month.'

'I don't know what to do.'

'Well maybe the fact you haven't called him yet tells you everything you need to know.' Matt said.

'That's what I think but then I think he did look after me when I was little. He wanted me more than Auntie Amy ever did; I know that for a fact.' Jaimee replied.

'So call him.'

'Mum will go mad. She's been avoiding the subject like the plague.' Jaimee sighed.

'You're a grown woman.'

'I know but she's my mother and her opinion really matters to me.'

A loud knock at the door interrupts them and Matt goes to answer it. A while later, he returns to the living room carrying Georgia in a small moses basket with his mobile pressed to his ear.

'Call Gemma.' Jaimee said immediately, shocked.

'I have, there's no answer.' Matt replied.

'Go and look for her.'

'I don't know where she lives.'

'She can't have gone far.'

Matt is about to leave the room when Georgia starts crying. He picks her up, cuddling her to try and soothe her.

'What are we gonna do?' Jaimee asked, feeling uncomfortable.

'We'll just have to look after Georgia until Gemma feels able to speak to us.'

'And how long will that be?'

'I don't know. I'm just as shocked as you are right now.'

'This house is full as it is, there's no room for anyone else and besides, you've got to go to work in the morning.' Jaimee replied.

'I can take the day off.' Matt suggested.

'No you can't. We need the money.'

'You can stay here and look after her then.' Matt said.

'I'm not doing that.' Jaimee refused.

'Why not?'

'Because she's not mine.'

'But she's mine and I'm your husband.'

'Do you know what, do what you want Matt.' Jaimee said, leaving the room.

'Where are you going?' Matt asked, struggling with Georgia.

'Out. I'm not staying here tonight.' Jaimee called over her shoulder before leaving the house.

Jaimee leaves the house and walks down the cobbles, wondering how her night had descended into such chaos. She decides to go to Michelle's, a place she loved, a place she'd called home at one point. The downstairs down is open so Jaimee climbs the stairs and knocks on the door to Michelle's flat.

'Jay, you alright?' Michelle questioned upon answering the door.

'Sorry it's so late. I just can't stay at the house anymore.' Jaimee sighed.

'What's happened?' Michelle asked, shocked.

'Gemma's dumped her kid on our doorstep. She hasn't even bothered leaving a note or anything.' Jaimee explained.

'No way, what are you gonna do?' Michelle gasped.

'I don't know.'

'Come in love.' Michelle said, holding the door open.

'Is Uncle Rob here?' Jaimee glanced at the bedroom door, not wanting to wake her Uncle.

'He's on a lad's night out and he's crashing at a mate's.' Michelle replied.

'It's actually a nightmare.' Jaimee sighed, sitting down on the sofa.

'You need to fight.' Michelle said.

'I'm sick of fighting. I'm married to him, I'm his wife. I should come before anything else. We've only been married a year and a half and he's already left me for his career and now he's got a kid as well.' Jaimee replied.

'You'd be a brilliant step-mother.'

'I don't want to be its step-mother or its mother and you know it Chelle.'

'It could be the making of you. Something to stay clean for. And besides, you're trying to get pregnant yourself. Looking after Georgia could help you get some practice with caring for child.' Michelle explained.

'I'm already clean. I have been since last year.' Jaimee responded, ignoring Michelle's comment about the pregnancy.

'I know but this would keep it that way.'

'How do you know? The sleepness nights and the kid's temper tantrums could push me over the edge.'

'It's not that bad.'

'It is. How would you feel bringing up another woman's kid?' Jaimee asked.

Suddenly Jaimee feels guilty; she knew all about what Michelle went through with Ryan and Alex.

'Sorry, I didn't mean-. I mean, I wasn't on about Ryan..' Jaimee stuttered.

'Ryan's mine, end of story.' Michelle interrupted. 'Think of your mum, she went through such a hard time with Si when she first got with Peter and now look at them, he loves her.'

'It might not be like that for me. I admire women that bring up other people's kids but I can't.'

'Why?' Michelle asked.

'Because when I look at Georgia all I see are Matt's eyes and Gemma's blonde hair. I hate that he shares something with another woman.' Jaimee replied, tearfully.

'She might come back for her in the morning.'

'Why did she have to dump her on the doorstep?' Jaimee questioned angrily.

'My guess is she knew it would cause problems.'

'I hate her, almost as much as I hate Hilary and believe me that's alot.'

'Well you can stay here for as long as you need to.' Michelle offered.

'Are you sure?'

'Of course, but please go and talk to Matt tomorrow. At least let him know how you feel yeah?'

The next morning, Carla and Peter are in the Cafe eating breakfast having just dropped Simon and Lila off at school and taken Josh to Ken and Deirdre's house.

'Have you heard from Jay lately?' Peter asked.

'Not since yesterday morning.' Carla replied.

'Well I hope you were nice to her.'

'I always am.'

'What I mean is, I hope you weren't too hard on her about the whole Darren situation.'

'I gave her my opinion.' Carla said.

'Which is?' Peter asked, knowing Carla was far from happy with Darren's reappearance.

'That she's to go nowhere near him.'

'Come on, it's not like he's dangerous.'

'Look I'm grateful to him for what he's done for Jaimee in the past but I'm her mother and its only right she stays with me.'

'Love it's not like he's asking custody is it? She's a twenty six year old woman.' Peter reminded her.

'Yeah but what if they get close and she decides to move away from Wetherfield? She did say she used to be a proper 'daddy's girl' when she was little.' Carla sighed.

'Until she met you and now you're the most important person in her life. Nothing will take her away from this place.'

'I still don't want her meeting up with him. She's going through enough already without him complicating things.'

'And how did Jaimee take all your opinions?' Peter asked.

'She was alright, said she hadn't even made up her mind yet.' Carla replied.

'Right so relax. I know it's difficult and you're scared she'll be taken from you but she won't ok? She's here and she's here to stay.' Peter reassured her.

'You're right. Anyway I better go. I'm due at Chelle's in 5.' Carla said, downing the rest of her coffee.

'Have a good day. I love you.' Peter replied.

'Love you too.' Carla smiled, dropping a kiss onto Peter's lips.

Michelle is in the living room of her flat, trying to busy herself with housework. There is a knock at the door and Michelle opens it to Carla.

'Alright babe, ready to shop til we drop?' Carla asked, greeting her friend with a huge grin on her face.

'Yeah, maybe we should bring Jaimee with us, cheer her up a bit.'

'What's happened? Is she ok?' Carla asked, worried.

'Gemma dumped the baby on their doorstep last night.' Michelle replied.

'No? Ahh poor Jaimee, I'll go and see her.' Carla said.

'She's here. She turned up here last night and she's gonna be staying with us until she feels ready to move back.'

'Bless her.' Carla said sympathetically.

'Come in.' Michelle ushered Carla into the flat before knocking on the spare bedroom door. 'Jaimee, your mum's here!'

Soon after, Jaimee emerges from the bedroom dressed in the same clothes as the night before, looking tired.

'Morning sweetheart, are you ok? Michelle told me what happened.'

'I feel rubbish. I barely slept.' Jaimee rubbed her eyes.

Carla and Michelle give her a sympathetic look, knowing her heart was breaking.

'You should see her mum, she's beautiful. A perfect mix of Matt and Gemma.' Jaimee cried.

'Hey, don't let yourself get upset.' Carla said, hugging Jaimee.

'Sorry.' Jaimee sobbed.

'And don't apologise. Matt's not worth your tears. Now me and Chelle are going into town to do some shopping and you're coming with us.' Carla ordered, wiping the tears from Jaimee's face, helping her calm down.

'I don't know. I'd rather just stay here.' Jaimee shrugged.

'I'm not taking no for an answer. We'll have fun ok? I promise that within ten minutes of being with us you'll have the biggest smile on your face.'

'I need to nip back home first. I left in a bit of a hurry.' Jaimee relented.

'No problem. We'll wait outside in the car til your ready.'

Half an hour later, Jaimee enters number 13 and is stunned at how quiet it is. She walks into the living room to see Matt rocking a sleeping Georgia in her moses basket.

'Where were you last night? I've been calling you non-stop.' Matt said, annoyed.

'I had two missed calls from you all night, hardly non-stop is it?' Jaimee snapped.

'Well Georgia was up half the night screaming.' Matt sighed wearily.

'She probably wants her mum. You should call her.'

'Can you hold her for a minute?' Matt asked.

'No I'm in a bit of a rush.' Jaimee shook her head.

'Where are you going? You're not working today are you? I thought Rob was running the place?'

'He is. I'm going shopping with mum and Michelle.' Jaime replied.

'Thanks for my invite.' Matt replied moodily.

'You hate shopping and you're busy now anyway.'

'I've got work in an hour.'

'Not my problem.' Jaimee shrugged.

'Jaimee!' Matt exclaimed angrily.

'I told you I didn't want to be a part of her life and I mean it.' Jaimee said.

'How can you be so selfish?' Matt asked.

'Selfish? Do you have any idea how painful this is for me? To look at her and see your eyes staring back at me? I've got enough on my plate with my Uncle Darren turning up without your illegitimate kid being thrown into the mix.' Jaimee explained.

'I'm not letting you go shopping.'

'Do you think I care?'

'Jaimee!'

'I'm going to get changed and then I'll be off. I'm stopping at Michelle's for the foreseeable.' Jaimee said casually, leaving the room.

'You're walking out on me? Thanks very much.' Matt snapped.

'Piss off Matt!' Jaimee shouted down the stairs.

A while later, Jaimee climbs into the back of Carla's car where Carla and Michelle are already waiting. She puts her overnight bag on the seat next to her.

'Alright love? You took a while.' Carla said, looking at her daughter with a worried expression.

'Sorry, Matt went off on one.'

'Well today will be a good day I promise.' Carla winked at her in the rear-view mirror.

'I hope so.'

'Nothing will hurt you when we're by your side Jaimee.' Michelle said; she was the only one who knew of Jaimee's pregnancy plans.

Over at number 13, Matt is trying to take care of Georgia although it is clear he is struggling due to his lack of experience. Georgia is crying and Matt is trying to soothe her. There is a knock at the door and Matt answers it, carrying Georgia.

'Have I come to the right house?'

'Depends who you're looking for.'

'My name's Darren adn I'm looking for Jaimee.'

'Oh right, hi I'm Matt, her husband. Or at least I was the last time I checked.'

'And who's this little one?'

'

Later that day, the girls had stopped for a quick drink. Michelle and Carla were chatting happily but Jaimee was in a world of her own, lost in her thoughts.

'Jay, you alright?' Carla asked.

'Fine, why?'

'You look like you've got the weight of the world on your shoulders.'

'It feels like it too.' Jaimee sighed.

'She's trying to get pregnant.' Michelle informed Carla.

'Michelle!' Jaimee exclaimed.

'Why?' Carla asked.

'So me and Matt have a kid obviously.' Jaimee replied moodily.

'But you don't want children.' Carla reminded her.

'I know but it doesn't matter.' Jaimee said casually, shrugging her shoulders.

'No?'

'All that matters is that I get to keep Matt all to myself. Or at least that's what I thought.'

'And you think this will make him stay?' Michelle asked.

'Course it will. He loves Georgia. He says he doesn't but he gets this little smile on his face when he talks about her. It's only a matter of time before he leaves me, but if he had a kid with me then he'd be happy and he'd stand by me.' Jaimee explained.

'I'm not being funny Jaimee but you can't bare to be in the same room as Georgia can you? How are you gonna cope if you have one of your own?'

'That'll be different, and anyway Matt can be a house husband and look after it.' Jaimee said, rather immaturely.

'Jaimee, I know you're doing this because you're feeling insecure but it's so wrong. A baby isn't something that's there to fix a relationship, if anything it'll tear it apart. Please don't do this.' Carla pleaded.

'You don't need to lecture me ok? It's been two months since I stopped taking the pill and nothing's happened. Typical eh? I get pregnant when I don't want to but when I am trying, nothing happens.' Jaimee sighed.

'Well this is a good thing. You need to get back on the pill straight away ok?' Michelle said seriously.

'And what if Matt leaves me?' Jaimee asked.

'He won't.'

'He will.'

'Jay...'

'What? We're already living separately and we keep rowing all the time. His daughter is always gonna come between us. I'm not saying he'll run to Gemma but he'll leave me and set up home with his little girl and be a proper dad.' Jaimee explained.

'He wants you. He wants your marriage.' Carla said, trying to reassure her daughter.

'And what if I don't want my marriage anymore?' Jaimee asked, stunning the older women into silence with her words...


	103. Chapter 103

Hi all,

I'm working on the next chapter but I won't be uploading it until I get some more reviews on the last couple of chapters so please take a moment to leave some feedback, it would be much appreciated :-)

To those who regularly read and review I thank you!

**Coming up:**

**- Jaimee and Matt reach breaking point, will they split for good or will they find a way to stay together?**

**- Danny struggles to cope as the 2nd anniversary of Warren's death approaches.**

**- Darren's back and offers Jaimee the opportunity of her dreams, but will she really walk away from her friends and family?**

**- A horrific car crash leaves three people fighting for life...**

So if you wanna see all these spoilers come to life then please review :-D Thank you xx


	104. Chapter 104

_**Thanks so much for the lovely reviews Enjoy and please keep the reviews coming x**_

* * *

A couple of days later, Gemma still hasn't returned to get Georgia and Jaimee is still living with Michelle and Rob, deciding if she wants to split from Matt for good. Annoyed with Matt for putting Georgia before Jaimee, Danny is staying on Michelle's sofa and Jake is stopping with Eva.

'Morning pal.' Jaimee smiled, emerging from the spare bedroom.

'Hiya, you ok?' Danny replied, sitting up on the sofa.

'Not bad, you?'

'All the better for seeing you with a smile on your face. I've been worried. Jake has too.'

'Tell you what, how about the three of us go to the pub for a pint at lunchtime? It's been ages since we did that. No husbands, no girlfriends, just me, you and Jake yeah?' Jaimee suggested.

'Sounds like a plan to me.' Danny agreed.

'Will you both be here for dinner tonight? I'm making a curry.' Michelle asked, coming out of the bedroom.

'Ooh definitely, can't beat a good curry.' Jaimee said.

'But before you do anything today, you need to go and talk to Matt.' Michelle replied.

'I can't.'

'Jaimee, he's your husband.' Michelle groaned.

'Not for much longer, the way we're going.' Jaimee sighed.

'All the more reason to speak to him.'

'I haven't got the time. I'll be late for work.'

'It's ok, we've got it covered.'

'No. I'm getting to work on time whether you like it or not. If Matt was that bothered about me he'd call me but he hasn't.'

'You sound like you've given up.' Michelle said.

'We should be leaving now. Don't wanna be late.' Jaimee said to Michelle before dropping a kiss onto Danny's cheek. 'See you in the pub at 1.'

'See ya.' Danny called after Michelle and Jaimee.

Michelle and Jaimee make their way down the street towards the factory. Matt comes out of number 13, pushing Georgia in a pram he'd obviously brought recently.

'Jaimee.' Matt called across the street.

'Oh, morning. You alright?' Jaimee asked, stopping in her tracks; Michelle also stops in support of Jaimee.

'Yeah, are you?'

'Yeah. Gemma's still a no show I take it?'

'I'm shattered.' Matt sighed.

'I'm sure your mum will babysit for a bit while you get your head down.' Jaime replied.

'Maybe.' Matt said before shaking his head. 'What's happened to us?'

'I've got to go.' Jaimee replied, looking at her watch.

'Can you just wait a minute? We need to talk.'

'I really haven't got time.'

Michelle links arms with Jaimee and they go into the factory. They enter the office where Carla is working at her computer.

'Good morning ladies.' Carla grinned.

'Morning.' Michelle replied.

Everyone looks at Jaimee, who has completely ignored her mother.

'Earth to Jaimee!' Carla exclaimed.

'Oh sorry mum, morning. How are you?' Jaimee asked, trying to put on a brave face.

'A lot better than you by the looks of it.'

'I'm ok, really I am. Are there any meetings booked in for today?' Jaimee questioned.

'Your Uncle Rob's got a meeting with Mr Haslam in town this afternoon and Mr Altree's coming in to see us at 11.' Carla replied.

'Mr Altree?' Jaimee repeated.

'Ahh you haven't met yet have you?' Michelle giggled.

'Don't think so.'

'Well be warned, he's a slime ball. All hands, cheesy chat up lines...' Michelle explained.

'But his money's as good as anyone else's.' Carla interrupted.

'True.'

Matt bursts into the office, this time he is carrying Georgia.

'Jaimee, how could you just walk away from like that? It was so embarrassing.' Matt ranted.

'I'm at work.' Jaimee replied, not looking at Matt or Georgia.

'We need to talk about this.'

'Not now.'

'Matt, please can you leave? I don't you upsetting her anymore.' Carla asked politely, prompting a reluctant Matt to leave.

A short while later, Michelle and Rob are in the office. Rob looks up from his work and watches Michelle for a moment, smiling.

'I was thinking me and you could go away this weekend. The flat's kinda crowded at the moment and I thought it would be good to spend time just the two of us.' Rob suggested.

'Sounds good.' Michelle nodded, smiling.

'So I'll book somewhere yeah?'

'Yeah, it'll be so nice to get away for a bit.'

'Me, you and a posh hotel. What more could I ask for eh? I love you.' Rob said happily, kissing Michelle before leaving the office.

'I love you too.' Michelle called after him.

Carla enters the office and sits down where Rob had previously been sat.

'It's getting serious between you two then?' Carla asked.

'Yeah.' Michelle smiled sweetly, blushing a little.

'Aww look at you. I hear wedding bells.' Carla giggled.

'No way, it's too soon.'

'You're not ruling it out completely I see.'

'Who knows what could happen in the future?' Michelle shrugged, still smiling.

'You'd make a beautiful bride.' Carla replied.

Jaimee pops her head round the door.

'I'm just going on the cake run.' Jaimee said.

'Can't one of them do it?' Michelle asked.

'They're doing a cracking job on that order. I don't think it's right to have one of them go off.' Jaimee explained.

'Good thinking.' Carla agreed.

'Usual order yeah?'

'Yeah please.'

'Hey, you've made my uncle a very happy man.' Jaimee said, pointing to Michelle.

'And he's made a very happy woman.'

'You two are the cutest thing!' Jaimee exclaimed, her voice high-pitched with excitement.

Jaimee leaves the factory and starts walking towards the Cafe, stopping when she sees Danny sat on the bench outside the salon.

'Dan?' Jaimee said softly.

He doesn't reply, lost in his own little world with a pained expression on his face.

'Danny, babe, can you hear me?' Jaimee repeated, sitting beside him.

'Oh, sorry Jay. I was miles away.' Danny flinched, snapping out of his daze.

'Anywhere nice?' Jaimee asked, nudging him, trying to cheer him up.

'Not really.'

'Are you alright?' Jaimee questioned, concerned.

'Yeah, look I don't think I can meet for that pint at lunch.'

'Why?'

'I've got things to do.' Danny said, getting up from the bench.

'Oh alright. Will you be back for dinner?' Jaimee asked.

'Course I will. See you later.' Danny said, starting to walk away.

'Dan?' Jaimee said, prompting Danny to turn round. 'Take care of yourself won't you?'

An hour or so later, around lunchtime, Carla enters the bookies. Peter looks up from his computer adn smiles.

'You must have read my mind.' Peter said.

'What?'

'I was just thinking of coming to see you.' Peter said.

'Aww missing me too much were you?' Carla giggled.

'Well yeah but I've got something I need to tell you.' Peter revealed.

'And what's that?' Carla asked.

'Darren turned up here before.'

'Where is he now?' Carla asked, panicked.

'I don't know. I managed to persuade him to leave but he didn't say where he'd be.' Peter replied.

'How did you manage that? He hates being told what to do.'

'I told him I'd get Jaimee to call him later.' Peter said a little nervously.

'Good one.' Carla laughed, thinking it was a joke.

'I'm being serious Carla.' Peter said.

'How could you do that?' Carla asked, angrily.

'Don't get worked up about it love, it's only a phone call.'

'Which will lead to them meeting up and then she'll forgive him for leaving and I'll lose my daughter forever. Thanks for that Peter.' Carla snapped.

'Oh come on, it won't come to that.'

'Well if it does, at least I know who to blame.' Carla said, looking Peter up and down with an angry expression before leaving the bookies.

At number 13, Jaimee enters the house. Her plans with the lads had been cancelled so she decided it was time to bite the bullet and talk to Matt.

'Matt?' Jaimee called out, suddenly feeling very nervous.

'I knew you'd come to your senses. It's good to have you back.' Matt smiled, bounding into the hallway.

'I'm not moving back, not yet anyway.' Jaimee said, walking into the living room.

'I don't understand.' Matt shook his head, following his wife.

'Sit down baby, please.' Jaimee said.

'Why?'

'Just sit down.' Jaimee begged.

Matt sits down on the sofa with Jaimee next to him.

'What's wrong? You're not ill are you?' Matt asked, worried.

'No.' Jaimee said before taking a deep breath. 'It's over Matt.'

'What's over? Have you been sacked?' Matt asked, not wanting to admit the truth.

'You know what I mean.'

'Us? We can't be over.' Matt said.

'We are.' Jaimee bowed her head.

'But why?'

'I can't go on like this. I love you but I'm not happy anymore.'

'Georgia will be going back to live with Gemma as soon as she shows her face. Then it'll be me and you, just like it was at the start.' Matt said.

'It'll never be just me and you. Georgia exists, whether she's here or with Gemma, and that's something I can't handle.' Jaimee replied.

'I didn't realise you hated her so much.' Matt said.

'I don't. She's a beautiful little girl but I hate the fact she's your daughter with another woman.'

'We can make this work Jaimee. We can get counselling or move away. Yeah that's what we'll do, we'll move away and start afresh somewhere.'

'No.' Jaimee shook her head.

'Why not?' Matt questioned, tears springing to his eyes.

'Because I don't want this marriage anymore.'

'I thought you loved me.'

'Oh baby, I do. Please don't ever doubt my love for you. You're the most amazing man I've ever met in my life and it's an honour to be loved by you.' Jaimee said, taking hold of his hands.

'So stay with me.' Matt pleaded.

'But our love isn't enough for me. I can't keep going round in circles with you, in love one minute, at each other's throats the next. I hate rowing with you but it's always going to be like that because let's face it, our marriage has never been straightforward has it?' Jaimee explained.

'I don't want straightforward. I want you.'

An hour later, Carla is in the office, talking to a client over the phone.

'We could do the Bistro again if that's good for you? Ahh brilliant, I look forward to doing business with again. See you then.' Carla said down the phone, before hanging up.

Carla starts typing on her computer but is startled by the sound of someone falling. She rushes out of the office and is horrified to see Jaimee collapsed by the front door to the factory; she is crying hysterically and looks as though she's on the verge of a panic attack. Michelle is by her side and the factory girls are also gathered round.

'Jaimee? Jay, are you alright?' Carla asked, rushing to her daughter.

Jaimee doesn't reply, unable to stop herself crying.

'Jaimee, speak to us please. It's your mum and Michelle. Can you speak to us please?' Michelle begged.

'Get her a glass of water Julie, please.' Carla said, making Julie scurry off to the kitchen.

'Come on sweetheart; let's get you into the office.' Michelle said softly, helping Carla lift Jaimee from the ground.

As the three woman make their way to the office, Carla and Michelle look down at Jaimee's ring finger, which is now bare and they share a sad glance...


	105. Chapter 105

_**Thanks for the views/reviews This chapter is the start of huge drama for all characters involved and I have loads more planned so if you want to read more then please keep the reviews coming. Thanks x**_

* * *

A couple of days later, Jaimee is still struggling a little in the wake of her split from Matt. She is working in the office alongside Michelle and Carla, despite there instructions to take a bit of time off.

'Jaimee, you don't have to be here.' Michelle sighed, seeing Jaimee scurrying around the office.

'I'd rather keep busy.' Jaimee shook her head.

'Go and talk to Matt, make things right.' Carla said.

'I've made my decision. Anyway, he's not at number 13 anymore, he's gone to his mum's.'

'Already?'

'Why would he stay round here and risk seeing me every day?'

'He still loves you.' Michelle said.

'And I love him but it's not enough.' Jaimee replied.

'Jay-.'

'Please respect my decision. Today is hard enough without you two moaning at me.' Jaimee groaned.

'What's today?' Carla asked, confused.

'You don't remember? It's two years since Warren died.' Jaimee reminded her, a sadness in her voice.

'Oh love, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I didn't remember.' Carla apologised, hugging Jaimee.

'How are you holding up?' Michelle asked, putting her arm round Jaimee.

'Better than Danny. Actually I think I'll take the afternoon off if that's alright? We're going to take Warren some flowers and I think we could do with going for a few pints after.' Jaimee explained.

'Of course, you can go now if you want?' Carla offered.

'No it's fine. I'm meeting the lads at 1 but until then I'd prefer to work.'

Jaimee sits down at her desk and the photo of her and Warren catches her eye, making her heart sink.

'Two years, it's gone so fast.' Jaimee said quietly.

'He'd be so proud of you.' Michelle reassured her.

'My life's a mess. I'm sure he'd be disappointed not proud.' Jaimee bowed her head in shame.

'It might not be perfect but you're still here, still standing strong and that's what will make him happy.' Carla said.

'I suppose.'

'At least I've got an explanation for Danny's behaviour this morning.' Michelle said.

'What?'

'He was still sat, fully dressed, on the sofa when I got up. He hadn't been to sleep at all and there was an empty vodka bottle under the sofa. I tried to talk to him but he left the flat.' Michelle explained.

'Do you know where he went?' Jaimee asked.

'Not a clue love, sorry.'

'Go and look for him if you want?' Carla offered.

'He won't have gone far. When he's upset he prefers to be on his own and just sit and think. He wouldn't do anything stupid.' Jaimee replied.

'I'm so proud of the ways you and the lads cope with everything.'

Around midday, Jaimee and the lads enter Streetcars where Steve is sat in the office with Lloyd.

'Afternoon.' Lloyd grinned.

'Hiya Lloyd, how are you?' Jaimee asked.

'Good thanks, you?'

'Yeah.' Jaimee replied. 'Hi Steve.'

'Hi love, where do you wanna go?' Steve asked.

'The graveyard please. We've got to take some flowers to Warren.'

'Oh...' Steve said, feeling a little uncomfortable.

'It's ok. We're ok.' Jaimee said, trying to put on a brave face, wrapping her arms round Danny and Jake. 'Aren't we lads?'

'I'll take you now.' Steve said, leading them out of the office.

'Thanks.' Jaimee smiled. 'How are you anyway Steve? I've not seen you around much.'

'I've been keeping myself to myself really. There's not much to do round here.' Steve muttered.

'I'm sorry for what Michelle and Rob did to you.' Jaimee said as they climb into the cab.

'You're a good kid Jaimee. You're not the one who needs to apologise.' Steve replied, smiling at her in the rear-view mirror.

Over at the office, Carla and Michelle are sat at their computers, although they have stopped working for lunch and are in the middle of a gossip.

'So is Peter still in the doghouse?' Michelle asked.

'No but he needs to learn that he can't go making stupid promises when it comes to my daughter.' Carla said, still sounding fairly angry.

'She's his daughter too.' Michelle said.

'You know what I mean. I'm terrified that she'll realise she preferred her life with Darren to the one she has here. I mean it's not like it's going well for her at the moment is it?'

'She might have looked up to Darren when she was little but then he left. No word, no warning, he just left. Jaimee became hooked on drugs at the age of 14 Carla. No matter what happens in Wetherfield, nothing will haunt her more than that. She knows she belongs here.' Michelle explained, trying to reassure Carla.

'I wish Darren would back off. Why did he have to come here in the first place?'

'Hang in there love, he'll give up eventually.' Michelle said softly.

'I'm gonna go and see him.' Carla replied.

'You don't know where he lives.'

'I do. He turned up again yesterday wanting to know why he hadn't heard from Jay and Peter took his address, saying Jaimee would pop over and see him. At least he did something right in all this eh?' Carla replied.

'I'll come with you.'

'It's fine. I can handle this.'

'I know but you're too worked up to drive. Give me your keys.' Michelle ordered, holding out her hand to Carla until she passes her the car keys.

An hour or so later, Jaimee and the lads are sat in the Rovers, each with a pint in front of them.

'This is nice isn't it? Just the three of us chatting over a pint like the old days.' Jaimee said, trying to remain cheerful.

'Yeah.' Jake smiled back.

'Dan, you ok?' Jaimee asked.

'Just tired.'

'Yeah Chelle said you were up all night.'

'Every time I closed my eyes I saw his face. I saw him waving at us as he left for the army. I keep being taken back to that day in the factory when we were told he'd died, the way you fell to the ground, the pain I felt...' Danny explained.

'Oh mate, why didn't you tell us how down you were feeling?' Jaimee asked.

'I didn't wanna bother you with my problems, especially as you've got so much going on at the moment.'

'What did I tell you the day I got married? I told you that even though I was marrying Matt, I'd always be your girl yeah? We'd still be the same as we always were. I meant every word Dan. Now that Warren's gone, we need each other more than ever, isn't that right Jake?' Jaimee replied, turning to Jake.

'Absolutely. We're here no matter what. I know I've got Eva now but you two are still the centre of my world.' Jake added.

'So next time you feel sad or you have a nightmare, tell us because the likelihood is we'll be feeling exactly the same as you.'

'I love you both.' Danny replied, with a small smile.

'Love you too.' Jaimee and Jake replied almost in unison as the lads take hold of Jaimee's hands.

Half an hour later, Jaimee and Jake are heading back to number 13, having moved back after Matt left. Eva comes out of the Bistro and rushes over to Jake and Jaimee.

'Hi babe, how did it go?' Eva asked, concerned.

'It was tough, really tough.'

'Aww come here.' Eva said, pulling him in for a hug.

Jaimee watches with a smile as Eva comforts Jake. After a while they break away from the hug.

'Where's Danny?' Eva asked.

'He's gone off to clear his head. Do you wanna come in for a cuppa Eva?' Jaimee offered.

'If you don't mind?' Eva questioned.

'Why would I? You've made Jake very happy.' Jaimee reassured her.

'I'm glad.'

Jaimee unlocks the front door, allowing Jake and Eva to go inside. She is about to follow when Rob approaches her; his face pale, his eyes red and blood-shot from crying.

'Jaimee.' Rob stuttered.

'Uncle Rob, what's the matter? Have you been crying?' Jaimee asked, alarmed by her Uncle's state.

'There's been an accident...'


	106. Chapter 106

_**Wow thanks so much for the response to the last chapter, it was better than I could ever have expected so thanks I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations, it's a very long chapter which is why it took a little time to upload. Please leave me your feedback, thanks x**_

* * *

Half an hour later, after watching her Uncle drive frantically away from the street and to the hospital, Jaimee is in a cab, making her own way to the hospital. She tries not to think about what she might find when she arrives, not wanting to imagine losing the most important people in her life.

After what seems like an eternity, Jaimee arrives at the hospital. She climbs out of the cab, throwing a £10 note at the driver and rushes into the hospital, spotting a doctor at the desk.

'Excuse me, I'm here to see Michelle Connor and Carla and Peter Barlow. Any news on how they're doing?' Jaimee asked, frantically rushing over to a doctor.

'You are?' The doctor asked.

'I'm Mr and Mrs Barlow's daughter. Michelle's my auntie. Please, just tell me they're ok?' Jaimee replied, desperate to how her family is.

'Let's go through to the relative's room.' The doctor suggested.

'Why?' Jaimee asked, terrified.

'It's just easier to talk in there, less busy. Please follow me.'

Jaimee follows the doctor into the relative's room, scared about what she might find out. They go into the room and the doctor shuts the door, giving them privacy.

'Ok, so as you know they were all involved in a high speed collision.' The doctor said.

'But I don't understand why. I mean I know my mum's got a bit of a history of bad driving but-.'

'Carla wasn't the one driving.' The doctor interrupted.

'Who was?' Jaimee asked.

'Michelle Connor.' The doctor revealed.

'No that can't be right. Michelle doesn't speed; in fact she's like an old woman when she's behind the wheel.' Jaimee shook her head.

'Witnesses say they collided with the other car at around 80mph.' The doctor added.

'She wouldn't be doing speeds like that. You see her brother's died in car related accidents and the father of her son, he was too.'

'I'm not blaming anyone. I'm simply telling you the facts.'

'Are they all gonna be alright?' Jaimee asked.

'It's a little too early to say right now. All three of them are seriously injured. Carla and Peter are yet to regain consciousness and Carla also has some quite severe facial injuries. Michelle came round a short while ago.' The doctor explained.

'And she's ok?'

'She's badly shaken and has cuts and bruises. We've run some tests but we're confident she'll make a full recovery.'

'And what about my mum and dad? Please tell me they'll be alright? Will they wake up soon?' Jaimee asked, tears filling her eyes.

'The next few days will be crucial.' The doctor said, shocking Jaimee. 'Can I get you some water or something? It must be quite a shock.'

'Is it alright for me to use my phone in here? I need to sort some things out.' Jaimee said, trying to take charge of the situation.

'We can do that for you.' The doctor offered.

'No, it's fine. Mum and dad would want me to do it.'

'Well if there's anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask.'

'Thank you.'

The doctor leaves the room. Jaimee takes her mobile from her pocket and dials Ken and Deirdre's home phone.

'Ken? Hi it's Jaimee.' Jaimee said down the phone.

'Oh Jaimee, how are you?' Ken asked, pleased to hear from Jaimee.

'Not really, no. Something's happened.'

'Are you alright? Matt's not giving you grief is he?' Ken asked; he and Deirdre had come to see Jaimee as their own granddaughter in the recent years.

'No, it's not me. There's been an accident. I'm at the hospital now. Mum, dad and Michelle are hurt.' Jaimee explained, her voice crackling a little.

'No?!' Ken exclaimed in horror.

'I'm sorry to tell you over the phone, it's just I don't feel I can leave until I've seen them.'

'I can't believe this has happened. I saw Peter at the bookies only a few hours ago. How did it happen?' Ken questioned, in a state of shock.

'I can't go into details but listen, I'm gonna visit them all and then come back and explain everything. I'll let Si know he's got to come back to yours but please let me tell the kids what's happened.'

'If that's what you want.'

'Listen to me Ken, they'll be alright. They're fighters.' Jaimee reassured him.

'I hope you're right.'

'See you later.' Jaimee said hanging up.

A couple of seconds after hanging up, Jaimee's phone rings; it's Simon.

'Si, are you ok?' Jaimee asked.

'Dad said he'd pick me up from school today but he hasn't turned up. I've collected Lila like he asked as well but we're just stood here.'

'Shit, sorry mate. Ermm, listen can you get you and Lila to your grandma and grandad's? You'll have to have your dinner there tonight.'

'Why? Where's dad?' Simon asked.

'I'll be home in a couple of hours Si. I'll talk to you then yeah? Make sure you get home safe. Watch the roads ok?' Jaimee said, not wanting to break the news over the phone.

'Ok. Bye.'

Jaimee emerges from the relatives room, her hands shaking as she puts her phone back in her pocket. She makes her way to Michelle's room, unable to comprehend what has happened. Eventually she takes a deep breath and goes into the room. Michelle is propped up in her bed, she has a few cuts and bruises but nothing major, however she is clearly feeling guilty. Her eyes are red and swollen from crying. Rob and Ryan are sat at her bedside.

'Michelle.' Jaimee said softly.

'Are your mum and dad ok?' Michelle asked.

'They're still unconscious.' Jaimee bowed her head.

'You should be with them.'

'I know and I'll go to them in a minute. First I want to talk to you.' Jaimee said, sitting down at the other side of Michelle's bed.

'Not now Jay. She's in no fit state.' Ryan said, defending his mum.

'I'm not having a go. I just wanna know what happened; the doctor said you were driving at 80.' Jaimee said, keeping her eyes firmly locked with Michelle's.

'I don't know.'

'What happened to make you do that?' Jaimee asked.

'Your mum and dad were arguing in the back of the car and I mean proper screaming at each other. I couldn't take it anymore and I tried to make them stop and then your mum brought up the whole thing with me and Peter. I don't know, I just got mad.' Michelle explained, tears spilling from her eyes.

'It's not like you.'

'If I could go back and change it then I would. I'd have pulled over til they calmed down but I wasn't thinking straight. You have to know I'd never have done this on purpose. I can't imagine my life without Carla. If I could, I'd put myself in her place.'

'Don't...' Jaimee shook her head; she didn't want to imagine life without her parents or Michelle.

'I'd rather be unconscious than have to feel this guilt. I'd rather be dead.'

'Michelle, don't talk like that.' Jaimee sighed.

'I don't blame you for hating me.' Michelle sobbed.

'I never said I hated you did I?'

'You should. I could have killed your parents.'

'Hey don't talk like that, they'll be ok. They have to be. There are three kids back home that need them in their life.' Jaimee replied, not wanting to think of the alternative.

'Oh god, the kids.' Michelle cried.

'I'll go see to them and then I'll be back.' Rob said.

'No Uncle Rob it's fine. I've sorted everything.' Jaimee reassured him before leaving the room.

Rob rushes out of the room after Jaimee.

'Jaimee, it's not her fault you know?' Rob said.

'I don't blame her, really I don't but I can't sit there having a laugh and a joke with her when my parents are fighting for their lives.' Jaimee replied.

'I understand. I'll be along to see Carla in a bit, give her a kiss from me eh?'

'Course I will.'

'It's all such a mess.' Rob sighed, rubbing his eyes.

'We'll get through this together. It's me, you and Ryan now; we've got to keep our family going.' Jaimee said, taking hold of his hands.

'How?' Rob asked.

'I'm gonna run the factory on my own and I'll look after the kids during the day, do the school run and all that. You can do the day shifts here and then I'll take over in the evenings.' Jaimee explained.

'You're a special girl Jay, you know that?'

'I'm just doing what I need to do.' Jaimee said before tears start to brim in her eyes. 'I don't know what I'm gonna tell the kids though. I'll have to make up a story but to honest they're gonna notice that three of the most important people in their lives are missing.'

'I'll do it if you want?' Rob offered, although he really didn't want to.

'No, I want to go. I'm gonna get the kids settled back at mum and dad's and I'll stop there for the foreseeable. The last thing I want is to take them away from their home. Ken and Deirdre want to come in and visit mum and dad tonight.' Jaimee said.

'Ok, I'll call you if there's any change yeah?'

'Thanks.'

Jaimee walks round the corner and into the room where Carla and Peter are lying beside each other in separate beds, both unconscious. Jaimee is looking at the ground when she enters the room, scared to look up at her parents. After a while she goes over to Peter, looking at him for a moment before kissing him on the forehead and hugging him, leaning on his chest.

Eventually she leaves Peter and goes over to Carla. She looks at her mother and she inhales loudly, as if she is struggling to breathe. Carla is lying unconscious; her face pale and she has a huge black eye and two large cuts on one of her cheeks. Her nose also looks a little wonky and bruised, as if it's broken. Jaimee barely recognises her mother as she leans over to kiss her on the forehead, the way she did with Peter. Jaimee sits down beside her mother's bed and begins to cry...

A couple of hours later, Jaimee finally arrives back on the Street. She knocks the door of number 1 and Ken and Deirdre answer the door.

'Oh love, bless you, you look shattered.' Deirdre said, hugging Jaimee.

'Are the kids alright?' Jaimee asked, stepping into the house.

'We haven't told them anything. Are you sure you'll be ok to tell them?' Ken asked.

'I'll be ok.' Jaimee smiled weakly.

Jaimee follows Ken and Deirdre into the living room where Simon is sat at the table doing his homework. Lila is dancing round the room.

'Jaimee!' Lila exclaimed, excitedly.

'Hiya princess.' Jaimee kissed her sister on the top of her head.

Jaimee sits down on the sofa, bracing herself for what she is about to do.

'We've been waiting ages, what's happening?' Lila asked.

'I'm gonna take the three of you home in a minute but first I need to talk to you about something. Come here Li.' Jaimee said, patting the seat beside her on the sofa.

'Have you got a secret?'

'The thing is, mummy, daddy and Auntie Michelle have had to go away for a little while.' Jaimee lied.

'Why?' Lila asked.

'They've gone on a little holiday.' Jaimee said.

'Why didn't they take me?'

'Because you would have been bored babe, it's a work thing.'

'When will they come back?'

'As soon as they possibly can.'

'I'll miss them.' Lila said innocently, breaking Jaimee's heart.

'Me too sweetheart. Now, can you go and get your toys and your school bag from upstairs?' Jaimee asked politely, prompting Lila to leave the room. 'Good girl.'

'Are you gonna tell me what's really happened?' Simon asked once Lila was out of ear-shot.

'Si..' Jaimee sighed.

'Don't tell me a stupid story about a business trip because I don't believe you. They'd have called to say goodbye or left a note, they wouldn't have just driven off without saying anything.' Simon said, hating being treated like a child.

'There's been an accident.' Jaimee revealed.

'What kind of accident?' Simon asked.

'A car accident.'

Simon is shocked into silence. Jaimee, Ken and Deirdre watch him for a moment, worried.

'Simon, say something...' Ken said.

'Are they dead?' Simon asked, quietly.

'No, no they're very poorly but they're fighting really hard.' Jaimee said.

Simon doesn't respond so Jaimee crouches down in front of him, taking hold of her brother's hands and looking into his eyes.

'Do you want to know why they're fighting? They're fighting for us; me, you, Lila and Josh. They're fighting harder than ever so they can get back to being our parents.' Jaimee said, desperate to reassure him.

'I want to see them.' Simon declared.

'Not now.' Jaimee shook her head.

'Why not?'

'Because like I said, they're very poorly.' Jaimee replied.

'I can handle it.' Simon said bravely.

'You probably can yeah but there's only a certain number of people allowed to visit them.'

'I'm their son.'

'I know mate and I promise I'll take you to see them one day soon but not tonight.'

'Are you going to live with us while they're in hospital?' Simon asked.

'Of course I am. I'll be sleeping on the sofa and I'll be around all day to take you to school and to care for Josh and then grandad and grandma or my Uncle Rob will take over in the evenings when I go to the hospital.' Jaimee explained before pausing for a moment. 'Is that ok with you?'

Simon nods obediently, still in shock. He gets up from the table.

'I'll go and get Josh shall I?'

'If you could pal, that'd be good.'

Simon leaves the room and goes upstairs.

'You handled that really well.' Deirdre praised.

'You think? I hate lying to Lila.' Jaimee groaned.

'You did the right thing. She's too young to know the truth.' Ken said, resting his hand on Jaimee's shoulder.

'I know but she'll know there's something wrong when mum eventually comes home.'

'Why? She will make a full recovery won't she?' Ken asked.

'Mum and dad are in comas at the moment but mum's also got some nasty facial injuries. I couldn't believe it when I saw her earlier; it didn't look much like her.' Jaimee explained, her voice cracking with emotion as she remembers her mother's appearance.

'Oh love..' Deirdre said sympathetically.

'I'm sorry I didn't tell you everything over the phone.' Jaimee apologised.

'No need to apologise. You're doing a terrific job at dealing with everything, we'd be lost without you.' Ken said, smiling softly at Jaimee.

'You'll let me know if they show any signs of waking won't you?'

'Of course.'

Simon comes back into the room carrying Josh, with Lila trailing behind them.

'Oh good lad. Alright Li, say bye to grandma and grandad.' Jaimee said, as cheerfully as possible.

'Bye.' Lila smiled, hugging Ken and Deirdre.

'Bye darling. We love you.' Deirdre replied.

'Love you too.' Lila said.

Ken and Deirdre hug Simon and kiss Josh on the cheek before helping Jaimee and the kids out of the house. Ken and Deirdre get straight into their car and drive off to the hospital as Jaimee and the kids make their way back to Carla and Peter's house.

A few hours later, Jaimee is sat in the living room alone. The room is pitch black apart from the television, which Jaimee isn't really paying attention to. She is scrolling through the numbers on her phone, stopping when she reaches Matt's number. She is about to call him when she hears footsteps behind her. She turns round to see a tired, emotional Simon stood in his pj's.

'Hey what are you still doing up?' Jaimee asked, concerned about him.

'Couldn't sleep.' Simon muttered.

'There's room on this sofa for another if you wanna hang out for a bit?' Jaimee offered.

'Will dad and Carla be ok?' Simon asked, sitting down beside Jaimee and resting his head on her shoulder.

'They'll be fine.' Jaimee said.

'Why did they crash?'

'I don't know mate. No-one does at the moment.'

'Was Carla drunk?' Simon asked.

'What? No of course not. She might have done that in the past but she's changed. She's a good woman and a good mother. She wouldn't put us through this.' Jaimee replied.

'I want to see them.'

'I said-.'

'I know what you said but I'm scared something will happen and I won't have a chance to see them or to say goodbye.' Simon interrupted.

'No-one's saying goodbye. Not for at least another fifty years.' Jaimee said.

'They'll be in their nineties then.' Simon replied, letting out a little giggle.

'Yeah but judging by the way my life's playing out, I'm gonna need them to stick around for as long as possible to look after me.' Jaimee joked, making her brother laugh. 'That's it Si, keep smiling ok? The only way I'll cope is if you stay smiling with me.'


	107. Chapter 107

_**Thank you so, so much for the wonderful reviews of the last couple of chapters; I've been completely blown away! This chapter doesn't feature any hospital scenes but I hope you enjoy it anyway as there's some nice family stuff and it'll see Jaimee interacting with a character that some of you may find surprising. Hope you like it, please keep the reviews coming. Thank you x**_

* * *

The next morning, Jaimee is rushing round the house, trying to do some housework as well as get the kids ready for the day ahead. She had just come off the phone to her Uncle Rob; there was no change in Carla or Peter.

Lila is dancing and swirling round the living room, wearing her school uniform and her tiara. Jaimee puts a bowl of cereal on the table with a glass of orange juice.

'Lila, stop that please.' Jaimee said wearily.

Lila continues to dance round the room.

'I won't tell you again Li. Eat your breakfast, you can't go to school on an empty stomach.' Jaimee repeated, taking the tiara off of her sister's head.

'I'm practicing a new dance to show mummy and daddy and Auntie Michelle when they come back from their holiday.' Lila replied.

'Well I'm sure they'll love it but maybe you should wait til break time at school yeah? Now come on, eat your breakfast, good girl.' Jaimee said, feeling a little sad.

Lila climbs onto her seat at the dining table and starts eating her breakfast. Jaimee goes to the bottom of the stairs.

'Si, are you nearly ready mate?' Jaimee called up the stairs.

'I can't find my tie.' Simon shouted back.

'Where did you last have it?' Jaimee asked.

'I'm sure I had it in my pocket but it's gone.' Simon replied.

Jaimee looks over at Lila who is still sat at the table but her body is shaking from laughing. Jaimee goes over to her with a smirk on her face.

'Li, where's Simon's tie?' Jaimee asked.

'Don't know.' Lila sniggered.

'I think you do. You'll make him late for school. Where have you put it?'

'Guess.' Lila giggled.

'Darlin', we haven't got time for games this morning. We've got half an hour before we need to be out the front door and on our way.'

Lila gets down from the table and takes Simon's tie from behind the cushion.

'Go and take it to your brother and then come and finish your breakfast, cheeky girl.'

Lila goes upstairs, still giggling. Jaimee shakes her head in amusement, as hard as all of this was; she loved being able to look after her siblings, it made her feel as though she was making a difference; a small difference but a difference all the same.

An hour later, Jaimee arrives back on the street having dropped Simon and Lila off at school. She is pushing Josh in his pram with one hand and using her other hand to hold her mobile to her ear.

'Hi there, it's Jaimee Carter from Underworld. Yeah, that's right. I was calling to ask if you could possibly meet a little earlier today? Perhaps around 2 o'clock? I hate to mess you around but there's been some changes to the family situation. Ahh brilliant, thank you. See you then.' Jaimee said into the phone before hanging up.

Jaimee knocks on number 1 and Ken answers, smiling when he sees Jaimee, although he too is exhausted after spending most of the night at the hospital.

'Hi.' Jaimee said softly.

'Morning Jaimee. Are you ok?' Ken asked.

'Knackered but hanging in there. Are you sure it's ok for you to have Josh?' Jaimee asked.

'Course it is. We can pick Simon and Lila up from school too if you like?' Ken offered.

'Ok, that would be great. I'll be round about 4ish to pick them up. Thank you.'

Jaimee pushes Josh's pram into the hallway before kissing Ken on the cheek and dashing off in the direction of the factory where the factory girls and Sean are waiting to be let in.

'Morning guys, how are we all this morning?' Jaimee asked, trying to remain cheerful.

'A lot better than you by the looks of it. You look shattered.' Sean replied.

'I don't think anyone can look like a beauty queen on two hours sleep can they?' Jaimee said, trying to make light of the situation, unlocking the front door.

'Is it true?' Julie asked quietly.

'Lets go inside eh? I'll explain everything in there.'

Jaimee opens the door and lets the workers go inside. She follows them and watches as they clock in and make their way to their machines.

'Right everyone, before you settle down to your machines, I need to inform you of some changes. As you all heard yesterday, there was a serious car accident involving my mum and dad and Michelle. My mum and dad remain in a serious condition in hospital and me and Uncle Rob are sharing visiting duties. Michelle is conscious and she's due to be released from hospital in a day or two but until my parents are fully recovered, I'll be in charge here.' Jaimee explained, clearly still cut-up about the whole situation.

'Is there anything we can do?' Hayley asked.

'Just keep working hard for my mum yeah?'

'Absolutely.' Hayley replied.

'And keep me topped up with coffee. It's gonna be a long day.' Jaimee added.

A few hours later, Jaimee is in the factory alone, having let the workers go to lunch. She is sat at the table in the kitchen table, resting her head in her hands, clearly exhausted. She is startled by the sound of someone coming into the factory.

'Hello? Who's there?' Jaimee called out.

'Don't be alarmed. It's me, Sylvia.' Sylvia said, walking over to her.

Sylvia is carrying a plastic bag and a pot of soup, confusing Jaimee.

'Oh, hi. What can I do for you?' Jaimee asked.

'Nothing. It's more what I can do for you.'

'Sorry?'

'Hayley informed Roy and I about the accident and I thought you'd like some lunch and a good listener.' Sylvia explained.

'That's very kind but-.'

'No buts. I imagine you haven't eaten since you heard about the accident?' Sylvia interrupted.

'You're right. It's been chaos. I went to the hospital and then since I came home I've been looking after the kids which is a job in itself, especially little Lila.' Jaimee said.

'Exactly, so I'll just heat up this soup and pop the kettle on. I've got a couple of crusty bread rolls in my bag too.' Sylvia said, placing the soup onto the stove and flicking the kettle on.

'Thank you.' Jaimee said, genuinely touched by Sylvia's kindness.

'I find it very admirable, what you're doing.' Sylvia said.

'I haven't got much choice. It's my family.'

'You could walk away, plenty of people have done it before, but you haven't and that makes you very special.'

'I can't help but feel guilty.' Jaimee sighed.

'About what?' Sylvia asked.

'I told Lila that mum, dad and Michelle had gone on a business trip. I know it's bad to lie to her but she's only four years old. She won't understand what's happened will she?' Jaimee said, doubting herself.

'Of course she won't. As hard as it may be, you have to try and shield her from this for as long as possible.'

'She was practicing a little dance this morning, said she wanted to show mum and dad.'

'And she will, as soon as they're well enough to come home.'

'If they come home.' Jaimee muttered.

'I know we've never really spent much time together before but I've heard from other people that you're a feisty young girl, brave and strong. Where's that feistiness now eh? You should believe that they'll be alright.' Sylvia said.

'I want to but life hasn't been easy for either of them has it? What if they decide to give up?'

'They won't. People can say what they like about Carla and Peter Barlow but they do seem to be good parents to you and your siblings. They won't give up on you and you shouldn't give up on them.'

'It's all such a mess.' Jaimee sighed.

'Why don't you call your husband? Get him to come and help you?' Sylvia suggested.

'What husband?' Jaimee said, holding up her hand, showing Sylvia her bare wedding ring finger. 'We're getting a divorce.'

'It's clear to me you're still in love with him and I'll bet you any money he feels the same. Don't try and be a hero Jaimee, ask for help.'

Sylvia puts a bowl of soup, a steaming mug of coffee and a plate with a bread roll on it, in front of Jaimee.

'Here, get this down you. You'll feel much better.' Sylvia instructed, sitting down opposite her.

'Wow, this is delicious.' Jaimee exclaimed, taking a spoonful of the soup.

'My mother used to make it for me if I was ever ill as a child. I did the same for Roy, you ask him next time you see him.' Sylvia said.

'My adopted mother couldn't have been any less sympathetic when I was poorly. She'd make me drinks and food but never anything like this. She didn't give me hugs or sit with me. I admit most of my illnesses in my teens were self inflicted but still, it would have been nice to be looked after.' Jaimee explained.

'At least you have your real mother now.'

'And believe me; I count my blessings every single day. I don't know where I'd be without her.' Jaimee said; she was missing her mother so much.

'It's a shame you didn't grow up with her.'

'Yeah but I sometimes think it was for the best. I was a complete nightmare when I was a kid and I really don't think she would have coped. If she'd have brought me up, I don't think we'd be as close as we are now.' Jaimee said before pausing. 'What was Roy like when he was younger?'

'He was the complete opposite to how I imagined my son to be but deep down I knew I wouldn't want him any other way.' Sylvia said before winking at Jaimee. 'Don't tell him I said that.'

'You're secrets safe with me.' Jaimee giggled, taking a sip of her tea. 'You make a cracking cuppa as well. You can come again Sylv.'

'I will. Whenever you need a friend or you just need a bowl of my special soup, you know where I am.' Sylvia said.

'Thank you.' Jaimee smiled.

'Stay strong Jaimee.' Sylvia said, squeezing Jaimee's free hand for support.

'I'll try.'


	108. Chapter 108

_**Thanks for the reviews. I apologise for there being no hospital scenes in the last chapter but I like to have a slightly more light hearted chapter every now and then to break up the drama Anyway here's the next part and the chapter after this should be up later too. Enjoy and please keep the reviews coming x**_

* * *

That evening, Jaimee is back at the hospital, taking over from Rob. She approaches her parent's room and takes a deep breath before going inside; the sight of her mother and father lying helpless was still a tough thing for Jaimee to deal with. Michelle is sat at Carla's bedside, in a world of her own, looking tired and dishevelled.

'Uncle Rob told me you'd be in here.' Jaimee said, closing the door quietly.

'I can leave if you want?' Michelle offered, standing up.

'Don't be daft. I'm glad you and Uncle Rob have been here with them. I don't like leaving them all day but I haven't got much choice because of the kids. I'm sure mum and Peter appreciate having a couple of friendly faces at their bedside.' Jaimee explained, dropping a kiss onto Peter's head before doing the same to Carla.

'Do you think they know I'm here?' Michelle asked.

'Course they do.' Jaimee said, sitting down at Carla's bedside, next to Michelle.

'How do you think they'll react when they wake up?' Michelle questioned, her voice full of fear.

'To you? They'll be fine.'

'I was the reason we crashed. This whole mess is because of me.'

'You shouldn't beat yourself up about it.' Jaimee said, putting her arm round Michelle.

'It's hard not to. How could I have been so stupid? I should have pulled over until they'd calmed down but instead I joined in, I got angry and I took my eyes off the road. I could have killed them. I could have killed all of us.' Michelle said, tearfully.

'Hey, sshh come on now. Everyone makes mistakes. I know you never would have done this on purpose.' Jaimee said softly, wanting to comfort her friend.

'I bet the kids hate me don't they?'

'Not at all. Simon doesn't know that you were the one driving and as for Lila and Josh, they don't know the truth. I told them you were all away on a business trip.'

'Where do they think you are now?'

'I said I needed to meet a friend. I hate lying to them but if that's what I have to do to protect them then I will. I want to keep things as normal as possible for them.'

'You're incredible.' Michelle said in amazement.

'I'm not, but thank you.' Jaimee shook her head.

'Your mum's gonna be in bits when she wakes up. She'll hate being scarred.' Michelle said, looking at the deep cuts on Carla's face.

'I'm sure she'll be ok. At the end of the day, the main thing is that she'll be alive. Who cares if she has a scar? Peter won't. I don't and she shouldn't either. We'll all love her regardless.'

Michelle doesn't respond and she and Jaimee sit in silence for a moment.

'Uncle Rob said you'll be allowed out of here tomorrow.' Jaimee said.

'Thank goodness. It's driving me insane being stuck in here. And I'll be able to take some of the pressure off you at the factory.'

'There's no way you're coming back yet.' Jaimee refused.

'Why?' Michelle asked.

'Because you need rest. I know you managed to escape with minor cuts and bruises but it's still been a massive shock for you.' Jaimee replied.

'At least let me help with the kids then? I feel it's the least I can do.'

'Let's talk about this tomorrow eh? I'm gonna go and grab a coffee. Do you want one bringing back?' Jaimee offered.

'Please.' Michelle said, gratefully.

Jaimee leaves the room and Michelle takes hold of Carla's hand.

'Carla...Carla, I wonder if you can hear me? It's Michelle.' Michelle said, her voice croaking a little as tears fall down her cheeks. 'I feel awful sitting here with nothing but a couple of bruises. I should be lying in that bed instead of you. I need you to know I never meant to do what I did. I shouldn't have driven so fast or got so worked up. I want you to understand why this happened. I'd hate for you to wake up and hate me. Our friendship is the one thing that keeps me going through all the bad stuff. I'd be nothing without you.'

Michelle pauses for a moment, looking at Carla as if she is expecting her to open her eyes.

'Please, if you can hear me, wake up.' Michelle pleaded.

The next morning, Jaimee approaches the factory, dressed smartly for a day of work. The factory girls are waiting to be let in although most of them look like they're lacking in motivation.

'Good morning everyone. I hope your all ready for a day of hard work?' Jaimee said, greeting them with a smile.

'I was hoping we could take it easy.' Beth groaned.

'When have I ever let you take it easy Beth? No, come on, my mum needs you at your very best.' Jaimee replied.

'How is she?' Julie asked.

'No change.' Jaimee shook her head.

'We're so sorry.'

'I know.' Jaimee gave them a weak smile.

'Would it be possible for me to come to the hospital tonight? I'd really like to see her, let her know she has our support.' Hayley asked, sheepishly.

'That'd be lovely Hayles. She'd appreciate that.' Jaimee smiled. 'Right come on folks, in we go.'

Jaimee holds open the door and the workers make their way inside.

A few hours later, Jaimee enters the Cafe, on her lunch break. Sylvia serves her.

'Afternoon Sylv. How's it going?' Jaimee asked, cheerfully.

'I'm very well thank you. And you?' Sylvia replied.

'Much better than the other day, thanks, although a good night's sleep wouldn't go a miss right now.' Jaimee sighed.

'I'm sure your parents will be better in no time.'

'I hope so. Any chance of some of your special soup today?' Jaimee asked, with a cheeky grin.

A short while later, Jaimee leaves the Cafe and bumps into her Uncle Darren.

'Jaimee.' Darren smiled.

'Uncle Darren, this isn't a good time.' Jaimee said, trying to walk away.

'Please, can we just go for a coffee and talk things through?' Darren asked.

'I'm busy.'

'You always seem to be busy. Sounds like an excuse to me.' Darren groaned, angering Jaimee.

'Well if caring for my brothers and sister and running Underworld while my parents fight for their lives makes me busy then yeah you're right and believe me I wish it was an excuse.' Jaimee snapped.

'Fighting for their lives?' Darren repeated.

'There was a car accident the other day. Michelle was driving and mum and Peter were in the back.'

'Is Michelle alright?'

'She's fine although she's struggling to deal with what she did.'

'I'm so sorry Jay.' Darren sighed.

'They're not dead but they're very sick. I can't be dealing with you right now. I hope you understand.' Jaimee replied.

'Of course. I'm sorry.'

'You don't need to keep apologising.'

'Can I help in any way?' Darren offered.

'No it's fine, we're fine.'

'Just make sure you're taking care of yourself as well as your brothers and sister.'

'I will.'

Jaimee watches as Darren walks out of sight and she makes her way back to the factory. Before she has chance to go inside the factory, her mobile rings loudly in her pocket. She sees Rob's name on the screen and immediately panics.

'Uncle Rob, is everything ok?' Jaimee said, accepting the call, worried.

'You never told me your grandad was coming to the hospital.' Rob said.

'Now isn't the time for silly feuds.' Jaimee replied.

'Well it seems his arrival has done some good. Your mum's showing signs of coming round.'

'I'm on my way.'


	109. Chapter 109

_**Thanks for the views and reviews, much appreciated :-) Enjoy and please keep the reviews coming x**_

* * *

Jaimee is in Carla's hospital room with Michelle, Rob and Mr Donovan. They are all gathered round her bed, watching as her eyes begin to flicker.

'Mum...mum, it's Jaimee. Can you hear me?' Jaimee asked, trying to get through to her mother.

They wait for a moment as Carla opens her eyes, taking in her surroundings.

'Where am I?' Carla asked, confused.

'You're in hospital. There was an accident, do you remember?' Mr Donovan said softly.

'Peter.' Carla whispered.

'Don't worry about dad for now.' Jaimee said.

'What's happened?' Carla asked.

'You've been unconscious for two days. You were injured.' Jaimee explained.

'My face hurts. Why does my face hurt?'

'You've got a couple of little grazes that's all. Don't worry about anything.' Jaimee said, trying to stop her mum from touching her face.

'Where's Peter?' Carla asked.

'Mum...' Jaimee sighed.

'I want Peter.' Carla said sternly.

Eventually, Jaimee and Michelle move to the side so Carla can see Peter, who is still lying unconscious in his bed.

'No! No, this can't be happening?' Carla cried before turning to Jaimee. 'Please tell me he's sleeping?'

Everyone in the room bow their heads, remaining silent. Carla frantically climbs out of bed and sits on the chair beside

'Peter, baby can you hear me? It's Carla. You need to wake up now, come on I think you've been sleeping long enough. Come on, wake up now.' Carla said, pausing for a moment and then looking at her family. 'He always was too lazy for his own good.'

'Why don't you get back into bed eh sis? You still need plenty of rest.' Rob suggested.

'I'm staying here.' Carla shook her head.

'You can't sit there all day.' Mr Donovan added.

'I'll sit here forever if I have to. He's my husband.'

'And he's not going anywhere ok? Just get back into bed.' Jaimee said.

'Sweetheart, please wake up. I'll do anything if you just open your eyes. Come on, I know you can do it. You're the strongest man I know. If you can't open your eyes, how about you squeeze my hand. Yeah, that'll probably be easier for you. Come on then, I'm ready.' Carla pleaded, crying. 'Take your time.'

Carla watches Peter's hand, waiting for him to react. Michelle is beside herself with emotion, sobbing.

'Mum, he's been unconscious since you were brought in. We have to be patient.' Jaimee said.

'I haven't got time to be patient. I need him. I can't be a single mother of four.'

'You won't have to be. He will wake up but it might not be for a little while.' Jaimee reassured her, guiding her gently back to her bed.

'I'll go and get the doctor.' Mr Donovan said, leaving the room.

'How did this happen? Was I driving?' Carla asked, still confused.

'No.' Rob said.

'Was Peter?'

'It was me.' Michelle interrupted, sobbing.

Rob puts his arm round Michelle and kisses her hair, trying to comfort her.

'You? Why were you driving?' Carla asked.

'You wanted to pay Darren a visit to tell him to back off but I said I'd drive because you were too worked up.' Michelle replied.

'Why was Peter in the car?'

'He stopped us as we were passing the bookies and insisted on coming with us.'

'Yeah but this still doesn't answer my question? Why did you crash the car?' Carla asked, angrily.

'It wasn't deliberate Carla. You two were arguing in the back and then when I tried to calm the situation, you brought up the whole thing with me and Peter. I got angry and I took my eyes off the road for a second.' Michelle explained, not able to stop herself crying.

'Get out.' Carla snarled.

'Carla...' Rob sighed.

'Mum, don't be stupid.' Jaimee added.

'You could have killed me and it looks like you done a pretty good job at killing Peter so I'm sorry if I'm angry with you but how the hell do you expect me to react?'

Michelle leaves the room, devastated.

'No-one's been killed mum.' Jaimee corrected her.

'Go on, you can get out as well.' Carla snapped.

Jaimee looks at Carla for a moment, shocked by her attitude.

'Carla, you're making a huge mistake.' Rob said, shaking his head at Carla.

They remain in silence for a while. Carla is sat with her arms folded across her chest, being stubborn as usual. After a while, she looks up at Rob who is giving her a disappointed glance.

'Oh don't look at me like that.' Carla rolled her eyes.

'Right, you know I love you yeah? You're my big sister, but you're behaving completely out of order.'

'Michelle did a terrible thing.' Carla said.

'It was a mistake.' Rob replied.

'Either way we could have been killed.'

'So why did you chuck Jaimee out?' Rob asked.

'She was sticking up for her. I know she prefers Michelle, she always has.' Carla said, sounding vulnerable.

'That's rubbish.' Rob shook his head.

'Really?'

'If she preferred Michelle over you, she wouldn't have spent the last three days juggling looking after the kids with running the factory during the day and spending all night with you here at the hospital. She's been skipping meals, getting two hours sleep a night, three maximum and yet she's managed to bag us 3 new clients at the factory and she's sent the kids to school washed and dressed smartly with full stomachs.' Rob explained, defending his niece.

'I didn't realise.' Carla said, feeling guilty.

'Course you didn't, because you didn't give her a chance to talk. Jaimee doesn't deserve to be treated like that.'

They fall silent when the doctor enters the room with Mr Donovan. Rob leaves the room, wanting to find Michelle.

A couple of hours later, after all her results had come back clear, Carla is sat at Peter's bedside. Although she had no serious injuries, she would be left scarred by her facial injuries. However, Carla was still unaware of the state of her face. Jaimee sheepishly enters the room and stands uncomfortably at the end of Peter's bed.

'I'm sorry love.' Carla said, eventually breaking the silence.

'It's ok. I understand. It was just the shock of finding out about the accident.'

'Why would Michelle do something so cruel?' Carla asked in disbelief.

'She didn't mean to. You know as well as I do that Michelle hasn't got a single bad bone in her body. If she could have that time again she'd do things differently. Honestly mum, she's been going out of her mind with worry. She wishes it was her that was unconscious instead of you and dad.' Jaimee explained.

'I don't want her stepping foot in this room until Peter wakes up.'

'Mum..'

'I know you're gonna say that I'm over-reacting but until I know he's gonna be alright, I can't forgive her.'

There is silence again as Jaimee sits in the seat on the other side of Peter's bed.

'I hear you've been doing a great job at the factory.' Carla said, smiling softly.

'They're a good team.' Jaimee smiled back.

'Thank you Jaimee. For everything.'

'I'm not gonna walk away from my family am I?' Jaimee shrugged.

'I know but to move in to my home and take care of the kids, that's amazing. I'm really proud of you. I bet they've loved being with you.'

'I think they'd rather have their mum and dad back home.'

'How did they take the news?' Carla asked.

'Only Simon knows what happened. He's been desperate to come and see you but I didn't think it was right.'

'How have Lila and Josh been?' Carla questioned.

'Josh has been good as gold as usual and Lila, well she's just Lila isn't she? Proper little diva but she knows how to put a smile on my face. She's a good girl.' Jaimee replied, not receiving a response from Carla. 'You ok?'

'My face really, really hurts.' Carla complained.

'I'll get the doctor to give you something for it.' Jaimee said.

'Why is it hurting so much?' Carla asked, groaning in pain.

'No, mum leave that where it is.' Jaimee protested.

'Why?' Carla asked, suspicious.

'No reason.'

'Then you won't mind me looking.'

'Don't.' Jaimee said.

Carla takes a mirror from the table beside Peter's bed and holds it up to her face. She inhales loudly, stunned by her appearance. She tries to speak but no words can be heard as she tries to take in what she has discovered...


	110. Chapter 110

_**Thanks for the lovely reviews I'm so pleased your enjoying the chapters! Here's the next one, enjoy and please review, thanks x**_

* * *

'You're still beautiful.' Jaimee said reassuringly.

'Am I?' Carla questioned.

'Course you are.'

'Then why has it been kept from me eh? If you still think I'm beautiful, why did you hide my injuries from me?'

'I didn't want you to get upset. You've got enough to deal with.'

'Do you think I'm stupid?!' Carla snapped.

'Don't be angry with me.' Jaimee warned.

'You obviously think I'm stupid. Didn't you think that at some point I'd look in a mirror? Didn't you think I might at some point go to scratch my face and suddenly realise that I'm scarred for life?' Carla said before putting the mirror to her face again. 'Look at the state of me. I'm disgusting.'

'Beauty runs deeper than cosmetics, mum.' Jaimee replied.

'It's no wonder he won't wake up. I wouldn't wanna look at me either.' Carla groaned, gesturing towards Peter.

'Stop it.' Jaimee said bluntly.

'He'll probably divorce me when he eventually comes round.' Carla sighed.

'Oh now you're just being ridiculous. Dad loves you for the woman you are, not the way you look. He loves that you're funny and feisty and strong. He loves you because you're the mother of his children. He won't care that you've got a little scar on your face-.' Jaimee explained.

'Little?! You call this little?!' Carla shrieked, interrupted Jaimee.

'No-one cares mum. We love you unconditionally.'

'Oh don't pity me.'

'And here you go again...'

'What?'

'Pushing me away. Believe it or not, I didn't keep it a secret to hurt you. I kept it a secret because I'm sick of seeing you in pain. I hate that you get put through so much. I thought you deserved a day, just one day, or even a moment, where you could feel alright.'

'With your dad lying unconscious? Yeah good one Jaimee.' Carla replied sarcastically.

'Why don't you get into bed eh? You're obviously tired, you're getting cranky.'

'Am I? Well I'm sorry but I don't take kindly to being lied to by my own daughter.' Carla said before looking Jaimee up and down. 'Some daughter eh?'

'Do you know what, there's only so long I can put up with being treated like dirt. You said you were proud of me just before, you apologise and you told me that I was a good girl. Now here we are, with you talking to me like I'm nothing. Well I won't stand for it anymore!' Jaimee shouted, getting up from her seat.

'Go home Jaimee.' Carla said.

'Don't worry, I'm going!' Jaimee shouted over shoulder as she storms out of the hospital room.

'Jaimee...' Matt said, stunned to see her.

'Hi.' Jaimee said weakly.

'What are you doing here?' Matt asked.

'I needed to see you.'

'Why?' Matt asked, sharply.

'Please don't be like this.' Jaimee begged.

'Like what Jaimee? You gave up on our marriage. You turned my world upside down the day you dumped me.' Matt hissed angrily.

'I'm sorry.' Jaimee apologised, sincerely.

Georgia's cries can be heard from the living room, interrupting them.

'My daughter needs me.' Matt said, walking away from Jaimee.

'Has Gemma still not turned up?' Jaimee asked, following him into the living room.

'No.'

'Sorry to hear that.'

'Don't be. Me and Georgia are fine, really bonded now. In fact I consider myself lucky to have her.'

Matt picks Georgia up and cradles her, rocking her back and forth to comfort her. Jaimee watches, smiling softly.

'She's lucky to have a father like you.' Jaimee smiled.

'You know, if I could change things, I'd make you her mother instead of Gemma. I never had any feelings for her. The only woman I've ever loved was you.'

'Can we talk about this?' Jaimee asked.

'Why?'

'It's been really difficult for me these past few days...''

'The car crash? Yeah I read about that.' Matt interrupted, stunning Jaimee with his bluntness.

'And you didn't think to call?'

'I was hurting. I still am.'

'Well my family is in tatters, thanks for asking. I'll show myself out.' Jaimee shook her head, hurt and angry, leaving the room.

Over at Carla and Peter's, Michelle and Rob have taken over babysitting duties to give Jaimee a break. Rob is settling Josh upstairs and Michelle is sat on the sofa with Lila, watching yet another princess film.

'Why are you here?' Lila asked suddenly, looking up at Michelle.

'I'm helping your Uncle Rob look after you.' Michelle replied, stroking Lila's hair.

'But you're on a work holiday with mummy and daddy.' Lila said, confused.

'I decided to come back early. I've been missing everyone.' Michelle lied.

'When are my mummy and daddy coming back?' Lila asked a little tearfully; she was really missing her parents.

'Soon sweetheart. I promise.' Michelle said softly, hugging Lila.

Back on Coronation Street, Jaimee goes into number 13 and falls back onto the sofa, exhausted and emotional. Danny walks through from the kitchen.

'Jay, you alright babe?' Danny asked, sitting down beside her.

Jaimee doesn't reply, instead she bursts into tears.

'Hey, come here.' Danny said, pulling Jaimee in for a tight hug.

'I'm scared.'

'About what?'

'I feel like I'm about to lose everything. Mum won't talk to Michelle and I can tell there's gonna be another row between mum and Uncle Rob because although he's her brother, he's with Michelle now and he adores her. Then there's the fact my mum's scarred for life. None of us care about what she looks like but she's devastated. She told me to come home, in fact she did more than that. You should have heard the way she spoke to me.' Jaimee explained in between sobs.

'She's confused right now. Her head must be all over the place.' Danny said.

'I know but I want to be there for her but she pushes everyone away. She doesn't realise how much I'm hurting too. It kills me going into that room and seeing mum in tears and then I look at my dad and he so weak, so...lifeless. And then I come back and I've got the kids going on at me; Si asking when he can come and see mum and dad and Lila wanting to know when they'll be back from their holiday. I just thank god Josh can't talk properly yet. I can't take anymore.' Jaimee replied.

'You're doing an incredible job Jaimee.' Danny reassured her, hugging her as tight as he possibly can.

'Not good enough it seems.'

'Leave it to me.' Danny said, getting up from the sofa.

'What?' Jaimee asked.

'I'm gonna go to the hospital now.'

'You don't need to.'

'I want to. I'm gonna go and talk to your mum, make her see that things will get better. I think she needs support from someone outside the family, it might seem a bit more real, a bit more meaningful.'

'I never thought of it that way.'

'I'm a brainbox, me.' Danny grinned cheekily.

'You certainly are.' Jaimee said, letting out a little laugh.

Danny kisses Jaimee on the top of her head before leaving the house, leaving Jaimee alone with her thoughts.

A short while later, Danny opens the door to Carla and Peter's hospital room. He pokes his head round the door, checking Carla isn't sleeping.

'I don't want any visitor's thanks.' Carla said moodily, looking at Danny.

'Tough.' Danny replied, sitting down beside Carla's bed.

'I mean it Danny.'

'So do I. See, I've just had Jaimee crying on my shoulder.'

'Drama queen.' Carla rolled her eyes.

'That's a bit unfair.' Danny replied, raising his eyebrows at Carla.

'Why are you here?'

'I thought you could use a chat.' Danny said.

'No.' Carla replied bluntly.

'You must be lonely in here on your own.'

'I've got Peter.'

'I don't think he's great company at the moment is he?' Danny joked, trying to make light of the situation.

Carla smiles softly at Danny but her focus soon returns to her injuries.

'What do you think to this then?' Carla asked, gesturing towards her scarred face.

'It's not the end of the world.' Danny shrugged.

'It feels like it.'

'So one cut on your face and suddenly your life's over?'

'It's more than a cut.' Carla corrected him.

'It looks really sore, I'll admit, but you're so lucky that that's all you suffered. This accident could have ended very differently. Imagine if you and Peter had been killed. Jaimee, Simon, Lila and Josh would have been left without a mother and father.' Danny said, knowing he was getting through to Carla.

'It doesn't bare thinking about.' Carla sighed.

'You could have been faced with paralysis like Jaimee was. You could have...'

'Ok, ok I get it, I'm lucky.' Carla interrupted.

'So why did you snap at Jaimee?' Danny asked.

'I didn't mean to. I'm not angry with her. How could I be? She's a sweetheart-.'

Carla is interrupted by activity from peter's bed. He begins to stir a little and Carla leaps out of bed and rushes to his side. Danny follows her, wanting to offer support in any way he could.

'Peter, oh my god, I've been so worried. Baby, can you hear me? Speak to me please.' Carla pleaded.

'Mmm.' Peter groaned.

'That's it, well done. Keep talking to me.' Carla encouraged him, pleased he was finally coming round.

Peter opens his eyes fully and takes in his surroundings the way Carla had done earlier that day. His eyes suddenly lock onto Carla's. She smiles at him but he simply gazes at her with a bemused expression on his face.

'Who are you?'


	111. Chapter 111 (Spoilers)

_**Thanks for the views and reviews of that last few chapters, please keep them coming. I really appreciate them I'm working on the next update which I'm hoping to upload tonight or tomorrow but in the meantime, here's what's still to come:**_

**- Peter struggles to recall his life before the accident, will anyone be able to help him remember or has his family been erased from his memory forever?**

**- Carla continues to push Michelle away in the wake of the accident and when she discovers Michelle working with Jaimee in the factory, they have a huge bust-up. Is their friendship over for good?**

**- Rob makes a decision that could change his relationship with Carla forever...**

**- When Matt says he wants a quick divorce, Jaimee hits rock bottom. Stressed out after helping look after her family and feeling more alone than ever, a normal night out turns into complete carnage for Jaimee. Who will be the one to save her?**

**- Darren makes Jaimee an offer she finds very hard to refuse but will she really be able to walk away from Wetherfield?**

_**Like the sound of that? Let me know and like I say, the next chapter will be up soon. Thanks again x**_


	112. Chapter 112

_**Sorry for the delay in updating, thanks for your patience :-) I've loved reading all the lovely reviews. I love that you're divided in your opinions about Matt and Jaimee. I'm curious, if she were to split from Matt for good, who would you like to see her with?**_

_**Also, a MASSIVE thank you for being so kind about Jaimee. I hope to become a writer for Coronation Street in the future so for you to take one of my characters into your hearts is amazing for me :-)**_

_**Anyway, loads more to come so stick with it. Enjoy and please review x**_

* * *

A couple of hours later, Carla is pacing the corridor outside Peter's hospital room. She had been officially discharged a couple of hours ago but refused to leave the hospital. Danny and Jake are still with her, determined to make sure she is looked after. Carla is holding her mobile to her ear, waiting for Jaimee to answer her call.

'She's not picking up.' Carla sighed.

'She might have gone to bed. She was knackered.' Danny replied.

'You'd think she'd leave her phone on given the circumstances.' Carla muttered.

'Rob and Michelle told her to take the night off; they said they'd take care of everything.'

'Can you go and get her please?' Carla asked.

'You sure?' Danny asked.

'I don't want the kids coming in; they're too young to deal with this. I'm thinking that maybe if Jaimee visits, she'll jog Peter's memory. He thinks the world of Jaimee. I mean he treats her like one of his own. Surely that's got to count for something.' Carla explained.

'Fine, but we're dropping you home first.' Jake insisted.

'I'm not leaving him.' Carla shook her head.

'He needs time Carla. Let us take you home, be with the kids for a while and then you can come back here tomorrow yeah? Peter will still be here in the morning and Jaimee can come with you and she can speak to him. Deal?' Jake said, speaking in a soft, comforting voice.

Carla nods weakly, allowing the lads to link arms with her and lead her out of the hospital.

A few hours later, Danny and Jake are sat in the living room at number 13. They had arrived back a few hours previously to find Jaimee was out. Not knowing where she was and also the fact they had left Carla at home with the kids, stopped the lads from sleeping so they were waiting up for their friend.

Eventually the key can be heard in the lock and Jaimee stumbles into the house, tipsy.

'Where the hell have you been?!' Danny asked.

'I fancied a drink.' Jaimee shrugged.

'Why didn't you go to the Rovers?' Jake questioned.

'Because I didn't want to.'

'We've been trying to get hold of you all night.' Danny sighed.

'Why? Has something happened?' Jaimee asked, her face the picture of panic.

'Your dad's come round.' Jake replied.

'Oh brilliant! Is he alright?' Jaimee asked.

'Not really, no. He doesn't recognise anyone.'

'What? No he must recognise mum, he adores her. What about Simon? We need to get him down the hospital. Peter will know him.' Jaimee stuttered in shock.

'I don't think he will babe. We tried telling him about you and the kids but he was having none of it. He doesn't remember a thing.' Danny explained.

'Where's my mum?' Jaimee asked quietly, still in shock.

'At home with the kids. She wanted to stay at the hospital but we persuaded her to come back. She was in pieces. We didn't wanna leave her but she insisted we come and find you.' Jake replied.

'Thank you for being there for her. I'm gonna go and see her.' Jaimee said.

'Will you be ok walking there?' Jake asked; they'd always been very protective of Jaimee.

'I might have been hammered when I walked through the front door but believe me, I'm stone cold sober now.'

'Call us if you need anything.'

'I love you guys.' Jaimee dropped a kiss onto their cheeks.

'We love you too. Tell your mum we're thinking of her.' Danny called after Jaimee.

A short while later, Jaimee lets herself into Carla and Peter's house as quietly as she can; she knew her mum wouldn't be in bed. She finds Carla sat on the sofa. The TV is on although she has muted the sound and all the living room lights are off.

'Mum?' Jaimee said softly, not wanting to alarm her mother, sitting down beside her. 'I bet your head's a mess right now isn't it?'

'Where have you been?' Carla asked, still a little distant.

'I went out for a few drinks in town. Sorry I didn't answer my phone.' Jaimee apologised.

'It's ok, you weren't to know.'

'I promise I'll answer all your calls from now on, no matter where I am or what time it is.' Jaimee reassured her, taking hold of her hand.

'I don't think I should have been discharged. Can you call the hospital?' Carla muttered.

'Why? You feel ok don't you?' Jaimee asked.

'I don't like to think of Peter all on his own.' Carla said, her voice cracking as tears spring to her eyes.

'I know it's hard but you need to wait until the morning ok? If you go there now, you'll only be upset.' Jaimee replied.

'Well I feel pretty upset sitting here so it won't make much difference.'

'Please mum?' Jaimee pleaded.

'Why can't he remember me? I'm his wife; he's wearing his wedding ring. I mean, all his has to do is look at his hand and he'll be taken back to our wedding day. And the blessing. I mean, why would he forget those?' Carla questioned, desperate to make sense of the situation.

'I'm sure he wants to remember but he's been seriously injured and it's gonna take time for him to get back to the man he was.'

'What if he never recovers?' Carla asked.

'You can't think like that.'

'I can't help it. I could be about to lose another husband. Why can't I just have a normal, happy life eh? I'm not asking for a lot. I just want the man I love, my children and a good job. First Paul, then Liam and Tony, then Trevor and...' Carla quickly cut short her sentence, not wanting to say Frank's name, before continuing. 'No matter what sort of guy I go for it always ends in disaster. I only want to be loved.'

'You are loved. You're loved more than you will ever know.' Jaimee reassured her.

'I'm all on my own.' Carla whispered.

'You're not. You've got the kids, you've got Uncle Rob, grandad, Michelle...'

'I want nothing more to do with her.' Carla interrupted.

'Come on, you know she didn't mean to do what she did.' Jaimee replied.

'I know you love Michelle but please, for once will you stop defending her?'

'Sorry.' Jaimee apologised quickly, not wanting to make her mother feel any more upset.

'She nearly tore me and Peter apart once and it looks like she might have done it again.' Carla replied.

'Well, you've got me. Promise me you'll always remember that?'

'I don't deserve you.' Carla shook her head.

'You deserve so much more than me.' Jaimee replied.

'There's no-one better than you.'

'I'll stay here tonight. I'll kip on the sofa and then we'll go to the hospital together in the morning. We'll get a cab though. I'm pretty sure I'll still be over the limit tomorrow.' Jaimee explained.

'Good idea. We've had enough accidents to last us a lifetime.' Carla sighed, feeling exhausted.

'Too right.' Jaimee agreed before squeezing her mother's hand. 'Everything will be ok you know mum?'

'Course it will. I've got you.' Carla smiled softly, feeling a little more positive.

'How did the kids take the news?' Jaimee asked.

'Lila was so confused bless her. She started crying when I said her daddy wasn't coming home yet. Simon's been good about the whole thing; although I'm sure it's all an act. Honestly, Jay I don't know how you've coped with all their questions. I felt like I was drowning the moment I stepped through the front door.' Carla replied.

'It's been difficult, especially when it's come to keeping Si away from the hospital.'

'Oh and then there's the factory...' Carla groaned.

'Listen to me mum, don't worry about anything ok? Just focus on the kids and Peter. I'll sort the factory and the housework and everything else that might need taking care of.' Jaimee replied.

'You shouldn't have to do all of this. You should be having fun and you should be fighting for your marriage.' Carla said, feeling guilty.

'I won't hear another word about it. This family is everything to me. Anyway, my marriage is over. I'm sure of that.'

'That's a shame.' Carla said sadly.

'I did go and see him earlier.' Jaimee said.

'Yeah?'

'He basically told me there was no hope for us and that Georgia was his only priority.' Jaimee replied.

'He's still looking after her then?' Carla asked.

'He's amazing with her.' Jaimee said, a small smile appearing on her lips.

'And you don't want to give things one last try?' Carla asked.

'I can't. It's too painful for me. Honestly, it nearly killed me being in the same room as them earlier. I mean she's a sweet kid and I don't blame her at all but she looks so much like Matt, I don't think I'd ever be able to get over it.' Jaimee said, her voice quiet, speaking with a heavy heart.

Carla puts her arm round Jaimee, who leans on her shoulder. They were going through so much, both together and separately so they came to the conclusion that they'd be each other's rock; one of them holding the other up when they became too weak to do it on their own.

The next morning, having dropped the kids off at school and nursery, Carla and Jaimee enter Peter's hospital room. He is sat up in bed, awake, but looks confused when he sees the two women.

'Morning baby. You're looking a bit brighter than yesterday. Did you sleep well?' Carla greeted him cheerfully, trying to ignore the look on his face.

'Who are you? Why do you keep coming in here?' Peter questioned.

'Dad? Dad, it's Jaimee. How are you feeling?' Jaimee said, walking closer to Peter.

'I don't know you either. Why are you calling me dad?' Peter asked, feeling uncomfortable.

'Because that's what you are. Do you remember?' Jaimee said softly, knowing she had to be sensitive towards him. 'It's Jaimee. I've got that motorbike; do you remember me bringing it to show you after we first met? The black Harley?'

Peter doesn't reply, instead looking at Jaimee then Carla and back at Jaimee with a bemused expression.

'Darlin', look at the ring on your finger. Look, this is the wedding ring I gave you when we married. Do you remember our wedding day?' Carla said in desperation, heartbroken when Peter doesn't reply. 'What about our blessing? You must remember that, it was only last year. Jaimee gave me away. She learnt to walk again especially to give me away to you. Come on, how can you have forgotten that?'

'I'm not married.' Peter said bluntly.

'You are.' Carla replied.

'No.' Peter shook his head.

'Why are you saying such stupid things?! You've got ring on your finger, why would you be wearing that if you weren't married? Why would I be making something like this up?!' Carla snapped, her voice full of frustration and anger.

'Mum...' Jaimee said softly, placing a gently hand on her arm. 'Don't get angry with him, he can't help it. I know it's hard to see him like this but please stay calm ok? I'll go and get us a drink. Sit down here. That's it, I won't be long.'

Carla slowly lowers herself onto the chair beside Peter's bed. Jaimee kisses the top of her mother's head before leaving the room.

A short while later, Jaimee is about to make her way back to the room with the coffees when she is stunned to see Carla rushing towards her, tears spilling from her eyes.

'Mum? Mum, talk to me, tell me what's happened.' Jaimee said, panicked by Carla's state.

'He made the nurses remove me from the room. He really doesn't know who I am Jaimee. Oh god, what am I gonna do?' Carla sobbed, collapsing into Jaimee's arms.

Jaimee doesn't speak, instead rocking her mother back and forth, feeling complete devastation for the older woman as she sobs in her arms...


	113. Chapter 113

_**Thanks once again for the lovely reviews :-) So, come on, let me know, if Jaimee splits for good from Matt, who would you like to see her with? Or would you prefer her single?**_

_**So this chapter doesn't have any hospital scenes as I wanted to step away from that for a short while and focus on other relationships; like Jaimee/Carla and particularly Jaimee and Michelle as I love writing scenes between those two :-)**_

_**Anyway, lots more to come so please keep reviewing and I'll keep updating xx**_

* * *

A short while later, Jaimee and Carla climb out of a cab at Streetcars. Jaimee pays the driver and she and Carla start to walk past Roy's Rolls, in the direction of Carla and Peter's family home. Carla is clearly distracted though.

'You shouldn't have brought me home. I want to go back.' Carla muttered, breaking the silence.

'And what good will that do?' Jaimee asked.

'I can't give up on him.' Carla said, tearfully.

'We won't. I promise we won't, but it broke my heart seeing you in such a state just now.'

'Sorry.'

'No, no don't apologise. Believe me, all I want to do is break down too. Look, we'll go back to yours. I'll make you a cup of tea and you can have a shower and then get your head down for a few hours.'

'I should probably get to work.' Carla said, trying to backtrack towards the factory.

'You're not coming in. I heard you in the night, crying one minute, pacing your bedroom floor the next. You didn't get a wink of sleep did you?' Jaimee said.

'No.'

'Right so that's settled, you can get some rest and then perhaps Ken and Deirdre will give you a lift into the hospital later. I'll run the factory until dad's back on his feet.' Jaimee said, putting her arm round Carla.

'You've got it all planned out haven't you?' Carla said, a little smirk on her face.

'I just want to make sure we get through this.' Jaimee smiled weakly at her mother, leading her round the corner towards the house.

A short while later, Jaimee enters the factory and goes into the office, shocked to see Michelle working at her desk.

'Michelle?' Jaimee said, stunned.

'Morning.' Michelle smiled.

'I didn't expect you to be here.'

'I'll go if you want?' Michelle offered, a little nervously.

'No it's fine. Relax Michelle; I don't blame you for what happened.' Jaimee reassured her, falling back into her office chair; it was only 11am but she

'Your mum does.' Michelle muttered.

'Her head's all over the place. She's snapped at me a few times. You shouldn't take any notice.' Jaimee said, trying to cheer Michelle up.

'But it is my fault. I know you say I shouldn't feel guilty about it but I do. I was the one driving. I was the one who took their eyes off the road.'

'You're gonna go crazy if you keep going over what happened.'

'Well when I'm working on my own I've got a lot of time to think.' Michelle sighed.

'I've got just the thing to distract you.' Jaimee said, taking the radio from the side and putting it on Michelle's desk, turning it on. 'Let's see what tunes are playing today.'

'Wonder' by Emeli Sande is playing on the radio and Jaimee claps her hands excitedly.

'Oh my god! What a tune!' Jaimee exclaimed.

Jaimee starts singing along. Michelle is clearly impressed.

'Bloody hell Jay, where did that voice come from? You never said you could sing.' Michelle said.

'Yeah well I'm not a show off like you.' Jaimee winked at her.

'Oi cheeky!' Michelle exclaimed, laughing.

'I'm not that good to be honest. I used to do karaoke down the pub with the lads but that's about it.'

'You've got an amazing voice.'

'So have you. Hey imagine us forming a group. We could be the next Spice Girls.' Jaimee joked.

'Or Girls Aloud.'

'No way, Spice Girls are the best, always will be.' Jaimee protested.

'I bet I can guess which one was your favourite. You were clearly Sport Spice.'

'Too right, she's ace!'

'Well if we formed the new Spice Girls, you'd be Mechanic Spice or Grease Monkey Spice.' Michelle teased.

'Now who's being cheeky?!' Jaimee replied, smirking. 'You'd be Poser Spice...actually no you'd be Vain Spice.'

'Hey!' Michelle exclaimed.

'Oh come on, you're so vain it's unreal.' Jaimee laughed.

'Yeah well one of us has to make an effort. For some reason I don't think Grease Monkey Spice will be looking particularly glamorous.'

Jaimee's mobile bleeps with a text. She reads it, feeling hopeful when she sees Matt's name.

_**Can you meet me tonight? Matt x**_

_**5 o'clock. The Bistro? Jaimee xxx**_

_**Fine. Matt x**_

Jaimee puts her phone in her desk drawer, trying to hide the small smile on her face.

'Who's that?'

'Matt. He wants to see me tonight.' Jaimee replied.

'Things could be looking up.' Michelle said.

'I won't get my hopes up.'

'Jay...'

'No it's ok, it's just with everything that's going on at the moment with dad, it's probably not the best time for a romantic reunion.' Jaimee said, trying to put on a brave face.

Jaimee gets up from her desk and goes over to the filing cabinet, looking for a client's documents. Michelle watches her for a moment.

'How was your mum when you were at the hospital?' Michelle asked.

'She completely broke down. Dad can't remember her or me and mum got so angry with him, shouting at him and everything.' Jaimee replied.

'Oh bless her.' Michelle said softly, bowing her head.

'I know. I went to get a coffee and then next thing I know she's running towards me and she just collapses in my arms, sobbing her heart out.'

'All the things they've said to each other, everything they've been through. All those memories, gone just like that. It doesn't bare thinking about does it?' Michelle sighed.

'We'll get through this, all of us, I know we will.' Jaimee said.

'Yeah?' Michelle asked, feeling a little insecure.

'This time next year this will all be a bad memory. I'll make sure of it.' Jaimee said confidently.

'You know, if anyone else said that to me I'd say they were mad but I actually believe you.'

'Good.'

'I'm gonna make a coffee. Want one?' Michelle offered, getting up from the desk.

'I'd love one, cheers.' Jaimee nodded.

'I love you kid.' Michelle grinned, hugging Jaimee before she goes past her.

'I love you too.' Jaimee called after her.

Michelle leaves the office and the phone rings. Jaimee picks it up.

'Hello Underworld, Jaimee Carter speaking..' Jaimee said politely into the phone.

Michelle watches from outside the office as Jaimee deals with a client. She looks at her in amazement, wondering how someone so young can deal with so much.

Later that day, Jaimee is at Carla and Peter's house. Carla had not long gone to the hospital with Ken and Deirdre. Jaimee is dressed in a short, black body-con dress with her leather jacket over the top; her make-up done to perfection and her hair in a long ponytail and quiff. There is a knock at the front door and she rushes to answer it; it's Rob. She lets him in.

'It's quiet in here.' Rob said, looking round the house.

'Si's doing his homework, Josh is sleeping and Lila...'

'Let me guess, she's watching Sleeping Beauty.' Rob interrupted, smiling.

'Not quite. It's Beauty and the Beast today.' Jaimee corrected him, giggling.

'I hear that's based on a true story.'

'Yeah?'

'Mmm, I believe in real life the couple were called Michelle and Steve.' Rob smirked.

'Oi don't go saying that to Lila. She loved Steve.' Jaimee said, playfully hitting him on the arm.

'I'm only messing.' Rob laughed. 'Hey Michelle told me it's Matt you're meeting tonight.'

'Yeah I'm terrified if I'm honest.'

'Well good luck princess.'

Rob drops a kiss onto Jaimee's cheek before going upstairs to find Lila. Jaimee leaves the house, feeling nervous.

Jaimee goes into the Bistro and makes her way over to a table in the corner where Matt is waiting. He stands up when Jaimee reaches the table.

'Hi.' Jaimee said, nervously.

'You look lovely Jaimee.' Matt replied, kissing her on the cheek.

Matt and Jaimee sit opposite each other.

'Thank you.'

'I got you a drink.' Matt said, pushing a pint towards Jaimee.

'Cheers.' Jaimee said, taking a sip of her drink. 'Look, I hate to be so blunt but what's this about? I mean I'm pleased you want to spend time with me again but it seems so out of the blue-.'

'There's no easy way to say this but...'

'What? Are you ok? Is Georgia alright?' Jaimee interrupted

'She's fine, she's brilliant.' Matt grinned, making Jaimee's heart sink.

'And your mother?' Jaimee asked.

'She's her normal over-protective but lovely self.'

'If you say so.' Jaimee muttered.

'There's no going back for us is there?' Matt asked.

'What do you mean?'

'We're over aren't we? I mean, you can't imagine us ever getting back together can you?' Matt questioned.

'Why are you saying all this?'

'I'm gonna file for divorce first thing in the morning.' Matt announced, stunning Jaimee.

'You brought me here to tell me that? Couldn't you have said it over the phone?'

'I thought you deserved to be spoken to face to face.' Matt replied.

'Be humiliated more like.' Jaimee said moodily.

'You know I'd never do that.'

'I thought you wanted to get back with me.'

'Why would I want that?'

'Thanks very much.' Jaimee said sarcastically.

'No I didn't mean for it to come out like that.' Matt sighed.

'I thought you wanted me back because for a split second I allowed myself to think that you were still as madly in love as I am. More fool me eh?'

'Jaimee, at least stay and finish your drink. We can talk about this.' Matt replied.

'If I stay and talk, will you change your mind about the divorce?' Jaimee asked.

'No.'

'So why bother? It was good while it lasted; no actually it was amazing, incredible while it lasted.' Jaimee replied sharply.

Jaimee downs her pint, angrily.

'See you around.' Jaimee glares at Matt before storming out of the Bistro.


	114. Chapter 114

_**Thanks for the great reviews I think I've made my mind up about who Jaimee will end up with but this won't become apparent straight away. Thanks for the feedback. And also, I know I've said it before, but thank you so, so much for the amazing comments about Jaimee. I'm so proud to have created a character like her so the fact that other Coronation Street fans like her is a huge compliment**_

_**Anyway, I've worked so hard on this chapter so I hope you enjoy it and please review x**_

* * *

A short while later, Steve goes into the Rovers where he finds Michelle sat at the bar, sipping a glass of wine and chatting to Tina.

'Michelle.' Steve said, approaching Michelle.

'Steve, how are you?' Michelle said with a warm smile.

'I'm not here for a friendly chat. I just thought you should know Lloyd just gave Jaimee a lift into town. She looked in a right state.'

'Drunk?' Michelle asked.

'No, just really upset. I did ask her but she said she was fine.'

'Ok thanks, I'll try calling her. If you see Carla, don't tell her about this. She's got enough on her plate.' Michelle said, dialling Jaimee's number.

Steve leaves the pub and Michelle can't help but still feel guilty about the way she treated him.

A while later, in a club in town, Jaimee is stood at the bar; or rather she is holding onto the bar as she's a little tipsy. Tommy stands next to her at the bar, smiling.

'Fancy seeing you here.' Tommy said.

'Buy me a drink will ya?' Jaimee asked, downing the rest of her drink.

'It looks like you've had a skinful already.'

'I'm still standing which means I've had nowhere near enough.'

'Are you alright?' Tommy asked.

'I'm fine. Why? Don't I look fine?' Jaimee questioned, defensively.

'You look like you're trying to forget.'

'We've all wanted to do that from time to time. So, am I getting another drink or not?' Jaimee asked bluntly.

'Same again please pal.' Tommy said to the barman.

'Why are you even talking to me? I thought you were pining for Tina.'

'Yeah well she's been gone a while. She's moved away and moved on. I think it's about time I moved on too.' Tommy replied, sitting down on one of the barstools.

A couple of hours later, Jaimee and Tommy are outside the club. They had come out so Jaimee could get some fresh air. Jaimee looks Tommy up and down flirtatiously.

'It was good wasn't it?'

'What was?' Tommy asked.

'Our...night together.' Jaimee smiled.

'Yeah.' Tommy said, unable to stop himself smiling back.

'You know, history could always repeat itself.' Jaimee said, looking at Tommy seductively.

'I'm not sure that's a good idea.'

'Why? You're single. I'm single.'

'You're also very drunk.' Tommy laughed.

'Then you know what the answer is don't you?' Jaimee said.

'What?'

'We need to get you drunk too.'

'I don't know-.'

Jaimee pulls Tommy by his shirt and pushes him against the wall before kissing him passionately.

'You need to live a little Tommy.' Jaimee whispered, pulling away from him.

The next morning, Tommy wakes in his bed and smiles when he sees Jaimee lying next to him, the clothes they had been wearing the night before lying on the floor.

'Good morning gorgeous.' Tommy whispered, wrapping his arms round Jaimee and kissing her neck.

'Ooh well this is a good way to be woken up.' Jaimee smiled, running her fingers through his hair.

'What time are you due in work?'

'I'm not going in.' Jaimee said.

'Why?' Tommy asked.

'Because I can think of something much better to do.' Jaimee said seductively.

Jaimee shifts herself so she is on top of Tommy and kisses him passionately.

Later that day, around 6pm, Jaimee enters number 13 carrying her handbag and leather jacket. She hadn't turned up for work at all and had got many missed calls on her mobile phone. Michelle is waiting in the living room for her, having been concerned by her disappearance.

'Jaimee, where the hell have you been?' Michelle questioned, both angry and relived by Jaimee's reappearance.

'Out.' Jaimee said casually.

'For a whole day and nearly two whole nights?' Michelle asked.

'Yeah.' Jaimee smiled.

'Who have you been with?'

'Tommy.'

'Again?' Michelle asked, sighing.

'Mmm, again and again and again...' Jaimee smirked cheekily.

'Jaimee, you're still married.' Michelle reminded her.

'Not for much longer. That was what Matt wanted to talk about last night. He didn't want a reunion, he wants a divorce.' Jaimee replied.

'Oh love...why didn't you come and tell us about it?' Michelle said sympathetically.

'I don't know. I just wanted to go out and get trashed to be honest. I need to get it out of my system.'

'So are you making a go of it with Tommy?'

'No, he was just a bit of fun.'

'Fun that could get you into a lot of trouble.' Michelle said seriously.

'Look, for the past week or so I've been running round like a headless chicken, looking after the kids, running the factory, visiting the hospital. Then last night when I was listening to Matt saying he wanted a divorce, it felt like the old me was gone forever. I just wanted to feel like the old Jaimee again.' Jaimee explained.

'And how did it feel, being the old Jaimee?' Michelle asked.

'Really, really good. I'd forgotten how much fun I used to have.' Jaimee grinned.

'You can go out more often you know? Ken and Deirdre can look after the kids, so can Rob. There's plenty of people that will help you out, you don't have to do it all on your own.'

'Where's mum now?' Jaimee asked.

'She's at the hospital with Ken and Deirdre again. Rob's looking after the kids. I did offer to babysit but, well she just blanked me to be honest.'

'She'll come round eventually. Don't worry.' Jaimee said, checking her watch. 'I'm gonna get down the hospital myself I think.'

Jaimee puts her leather jacket on, about to leave the house.

'Have you even eaten today?' Michelle asked.

'Course I have.' Jaimee nodded.

'Really?' Michelle raised her eyebrows.

'The old Jaimee has to have a bacon sandwich after getting her leg over. It's the rules.'

'Oh god, what are you like?!' Michelle shrieked, laughing.

'I'm a one off.' Jaimee shrugged her shoulders, making Michelle laugh.

'You certainly are.' Michelle agreed. 'Will you be in work tomorrow?'

'Yeah, sorry about today. I promise it won't happen again. Pass me my bike helmet will ya?'

Michelle passes her the motorbike helmet which had been left on the table.

'Cheers babe.' Jaimee drops a kiss on Michelle's cheek.

'See you bright and early then.' Michelle said.

'Absolutely. Night.' Jaimee called over her shoulder as she leaves the house.

At the hospital, Ken and Deirdre are sat outside Peter's room nursing cups of coffee. Jaimee arrives and they look pleased to see her.

'Oh Jaimee, how are you?' Ken asked, smiling.

'Not too bad thank you.' Jaimee replied, kissing them both on the cheek.

'Your mum's been sat with Peter for an hour. She's brought in a couple of photo albums to see if the pictures will jog his memory.' Deirdre explained.

'And is it working?' Jaimee asked, looking at her

'Not at the moment, but Peter's a lot calmer than he has been so maybe it's benefiting him more than we think. And he's home tomorrow so that might improve things.' Ken replied.

'Let's hope so eh?' Jaimee smiled. 'Is it alright if I pop in?'

'Course you can.' Ken nodded.

Jaimee quietly goes into the room and smiles at the sight of her mother and father talking quietly to each other.

'Hi.' Jaimee said softly.

'Alright love?' Carla asked cheerfully.

'Yeah.' Jaimee smiled before turning to Peter. 'How are you dad?'

'I'm not your dad.'

'Ok, how are you Peter?' Jaimee asked.

'I don't know anything about these photos.' Peter said.

'Let me have a look at them.' Jaimee said, taking the photo album from Carla.

'Well budge up then.' Jaimee said, nudging Peter so she can sit down beside him.

'Do you recognise him?' Jaimee asked, pointing to Simon. 'He's got your eyes, look.'

Peter takes the mirror from the side of his bed and looks into his own eyes before looking at the photo of Simon.

'Dark.' Peter muttered.

'Yeah, dark brown eyes. You know, your eyes are the thing my mum loves most about you. And your big strong arms. That's what she tells me, she says she feels safe in your arms.' Jaimee told him.

'It's true.' Carla added, smiling encouragingly at Peter.

'And look at these two little cuties. That's Lila and that's Josh. You picked his name. Joshua Robert.' Jaimee said happily, flicking onto the next page.

'You chose the middle name Robert because of my brother. Rob Donovan. Remember him?' Carla said.

'No, I don't know him.' Peter shook his head.

'You used to hate him when you first met but over time you've learnt to tolerate him. He's godfather to Lila. Jaimee's her godmother-.'

'And Michelle.' Jaimee interrupted, irritating Carla a little.

'Anyway, I think there's a photo from Jaimee's birthday in here.' Carla said, changing the subject, taking the album from Jaimee.

'There it is. Look at this; it's one of my favourite pictures of us.' Carla continued, finding the photo and handing the album back to Peter.

Peter looks at the photo of himself and Carla. They are in the Bistro; Peter is stood behind Carla with his hands round her waist and his chin resting on her shoulder. They both have beaming smiles on their faces.

'We look happy. You've got a lovely smile.' Peter replied, a little smile appearing on his face.

Carla doesn't respond, instead she blushes slightly like a love-struck teenager.

'Oh look you've made her blush now.' Jaimee giggled, teasing Carla.

'I was happy that night, we were both happy. It was a surprise birthday party for Jaimee's 26th.' Carla replied.

'Most people have surprise parties for their sixteenth or eighteenth.'

'Well Jaimee wasn't living with me when she was a teenager.'

'Why?' Peter asked, confused.

'Her Uncle adopted her when she was a baby. I was very young when I had her. Do you remember when she turned up here? Do you remember that you were upset and hurt that I didn't tell you?' Carla reminded him.

'So I'm really not your father?' Peter questioned, still confused.

'Not biologically but you said that didn't matter. You're the closest thing to a real dad I've ever had.' Jaimee explained.

'Right.' Peter said, clearly still puzzled.

'Your dad and Deirdre tell me you're going home tomorrow.' Jaimee said, changing the subject a little.

'I don't know where home is.'

'It's with me.' Carla said.

'Yeah and the kids. They'll be made up to see you.' Jaimee added.

'And that's them, yeah?' Peter asked, pointing to the photo album.

Carla blinks her tears away, not wanting to show how broken she was by the fact he didn't know their children.

'It is. Even if you don't remember them I swear you'll fall in love with them within seconds of getting back home. Honestly I challenge you to spend time with them and not spend the whole time laughing and smiling. They're amazing. A real credit to you and my mum.' Jaimee explained.

'It sounds like I'm a lucky man.' Peter said quietly.


	115. Chapter 115

_**Thanks for the great reviews There's so much more to come for this story so please keep the lovely feedback coming and I will keep updating xx**_

* * *

The next morning, Jaimee walks over the factory where the girls and Sean are waiting.

'Good morning my lovelies! How are we all today?' Jaimee greeted them cheerfully.

'Oh I'm dead on my feet.' Beth groaned.

'Aww have we been working you too hard?' Jaimee asked, mocking Beth.

'Yeah, I think a long lunch break is in order today.'

'I admire your confidence Beth.' Jaimee smiled.

'Is that a yes?' Beth asked, hopeful.

'In your dreams babes.' Jaimee laughed, unlocking the factory door. 'Go on then, in you go everyone.'

The factory girls and Sean enter the factory and Michelle approaches the building.

'Morning Michelle.' Jaimee smiled.

'Hiya love.'

'Ready to be worked hard today?' Jaimee asked.

'Mr Haslam's in today isn't he?' Michelle questioned.

'Yeah he should be here at 10.'

'Want me to take the meeting?' Michelle offered.

'Oh go on then, work your magic on him.' Jaimee joked.

'I'll do my best.' Michelle giggled, entering the factory.

Jaimee walks down the steps, walking into the garage where Tommy is preparing to start work.

'Morning.' Tommy smiled at the sight of Jaimee.

'Hi.' Jaimee smiled back.

'I haven't stopped thinking about you, about the other night.' Tommy said.

'Even better than before wasn't it?'

'You certainly know how to show a bloke a good time.' Tommy nodded in approval.

'It's one of my many talents.' Jaimee smirked.

'Can I see you again?' Tommy asked.

'Maybe.'

'Oh come on...'

Tommy pulls Jaimee into the office, kissing her passionately.

'Down tiger.' Jaimee teased, pulling away. 'I'm a very busy woman.'

'Surely you can fit me into your busy schedule.'

'I'll text you.' Jaimee replied.

Jaimee walks out of the garage, loving the fact she was in complete control.

Over at Carla and Peter's house, a taxi pulls up outside the building. Carla steps out the taxi.

'Here we are then, home sweet home. Does it look how you remember?' Carla asked, helping Peter out of the taxi.

'I don't remember it.' Peter replied sadly.

'I'm sure you will once your inside.' Carla replied, trying to remain optimistic.

Carla unlocks the front door and takes Peter's bag into the hall. Peter walks into the living room, Carla following behind him.

'I thought we had children?' Peter asked, looking round.

'We do but it's a week day. Simon and Lila are at school and Josh is at nursery. They'll all be home around half 3 though. Carla replied.

'Right.'

'Jaimee's coming to see you on her lunch break.' Carla said.

'Where does she work?' Peter asked.

'At the factory with me. Underworld, it's a knicker factory in the cul-de-sac on Coronation Street. I own 60% and then Rob, you remember my brother, and Jaimee, they own 20% each.' Carla explained.

'A proper family business.'

'Exactly.' Carla nodded, smiling.

'Where do I work?' Peter questioned.

'The bookies near the pub. Don't worry you'll spot it, it's got your name in big letters above the door.' Carla said, smirking.

'That's lucky.' Peter grinned.

A couple of hours later, in the office, Jaimee and Michelle are working; or rather Michelle is preparing for her meeting and Jaimee is engrossed in a text conversation.

'Who are you texting?' Michelle asked/

'None of your business.' Jaimee said.

'Ahh come on, you know I love a bit of gossip.' Michelle moaned.

'Who do you think it is?' Jaimee asked.

'Tommy?' Michelle guessed, making Jaimee grin. 'What's he put?'

'Oh no you're not reading my messages. You'll only tell me off.' Jaimee said, shielding her phone.

'You're such a naughty girl, you.' Michelle shook her head in amusement.

'I must take after you and mum mustn't I?'

'I was an angel when I was your age.' Michelle said innocently.

'Do you really think I believe that?' Jaimee laughed.

Jaimee walks out of the office. Mr Haslam had just entered the factory carrying his briefcase.

'Good morning Mr Haslam.' Jaimee greeted him with a warm smile.

'Morning.' Mr Haslam replied as Michelle comes out of the office.

Michelle shows Mr Haslam into the office and Jaimee makes her way over to the factory workers.

'Hello campers! Who wants a cuppa?' Jaimee asked cheerily.

'You're grinning like the Cheshire Cat today.' Sean replied.

'Everything's going right for a change. I'm having a fling with a fit bloke, my dad's improving each day, and I've got the best workforce in the whole of Manchester. What's there to feel down about?' Jaimee replied.

'You didn't look too happy the other night in the Bistro.' Izzy said.

'Well that's all over now.' Jaimee said, dismissing the comment.

'What's over? The bad mood or the marriage?' Beth asked.

'Both. So, how many of you want a drink?' Jaimee asked, changing the subject.

Later that day, around lunchtime, Jaimee walks down the street in the direction of the garage. Tommy is working on the engine of a car

'Now that is a lovely sight.' Jaimee sighed, letting out a little giggle.

'And so is the sight of you that outfit.' Tommy replied.

Tommy looks Jaimee up and down; she is wearing a short black skirt, heels and a thin blouse with a couple of buttons undone, showing a bit of cleavage.

'I'm glad you like it.' Jaimee smiled.

'I love it. I thought you were going to visit your dad this lunchtime?'

'He was asleep when I got there so I told mum I'd go back tonight.' Jaimee said.

Jaimee walks closer to Tommy, knowing she was teasing him with her behaviour.

'So come on, don't I get a hug?' Jaimee asked.

'I'll go and wash my hands.' Tommy said.

'I'm a mechanic too in case you've forgotten. I'm not afraid of a bit of dirt.' Jaimee said flirtatiously.

Tommy wraps his arm round Jaimee's waist before leaning in for a kiss. The kiss is tender to begin with but soon becomes more passionate.

'Have you taken a lunch break yet?' Jaimee asked, pulling away.

'No, why?' Tommy asked.

'Come back to mine.' Jaimee whispered.

'Now?'

'I can't wait til later.' Jaimee said seductively.

Over at Carla and Peter's, Carla is tidying the living room when Peter enters, looking a little tired.

'How did you sleep?' Carla asked.

'Not too bad.' Peter replied, sitting on the sofa.

'You just missed Jaimee. She said she'll call back later.'

'Right.' Peter nodded.

'Do you want something to eat?' Carla offered.

'No, I want to have another look at those photos if that's ok?'

'Course it is.' Carla said.

Carla passes him the photo albums and sits down beside him, pleased he is making the effort to remember things.

'Look Peter, I know it's really difficult for you right now but when the kids come home, I want things to seem as normal as possible. It might seem stupid but I'd really appreciate if you could pretend to remember them. Simon knows about the crash but none of them know that you're suffering memory loss. I don't want to see them hurt.' Carla explained.

'You're a great mother.' Peter complimented Carla, smiling.

Back at number 13, Matt enters the house.

'Jaimee? Jay, are you here?' Matt called, looking in the living room and dining room.

There is no-one around so Matt goes upstairs and goes straight into Jaimee's bedroom.

'Jay, are you-.' Matt pauses upon seeing Jaimee and Tommy in bed together.

'Matt!' Jaimee exclaimed, horrified.

Matt storms down the stairs and Jaimee runs down after him, wearing her short silk dressing gown.

'It didn't take you long to move on did it?' Matt snarled.

'What do you expect me to do? You asked me for a divorce.' Jaimee replied.

'You haven't even got the papers through and you're already sleeping around.' Matt said.

'You're so out of order do you know that?! You're the one that slept with someone else. You've got a kid with another woman and still you think you can lecture me.'

'You weren't a saint either. I seem to remember you woke up in Tommy's bed while we were still married.'

'And do you know what, he's so much better than you ever were.' Jaimee snapped.

'How mature!' Matt shouted back.

'Why are you even here?' Jaimee asked.

'I came to drop these off. I didn't realise I still had it.' Matt replied, holding out his key for the house.

'Right well you can go now.' Jaimee replied, snatching the key from his hand.

'I'm starting to wonder if I ever really knew you at all.' Matt said, leaving the house angrily.

'You ok?' Tommy asked, coming downstairs, dressed in his overalls.

'Fine.' Jaimee said, faking a smile.

'Why are you crying?' Tommy questioned.

'I'm not.'

'Are you still in love with him?'

'Would it be a problem if I was?' Jaimee asked.

'I don't know.' Tommy shrugged.

'Neither of us are looking for love are we? I thought this was a bit of fun.' Jaimee replied.

'It is. It's just it's hard knowing it will never develop into anything more.'

'Look, when I fell for Matt, I fell for him in a way I've never experienced before. I know I had a thing going on with Sam but I didn't love him like I love Matt. It'll take time for me to get over him, we've got history, but I know that in time I'll be able to move on.' Jaimee explained.

'And in the meantime?' Tommy asked.

'In the meantime I want to have some fun. I've spent the past few years being responsible and grown up and right now all I want is to get a little bit of the old me back. Not all of it, just a little bit.' Jaimee replied.

'Sounds good to me.' Tommy smiled.

'Good.' Jaimee said, kissing Tommy softly on the lips.

'I better get back.'

'Ok.'

'I'll call you.'

Tommy leaves the house.

Later that day, around early evening, Jaimee knocks on Carla and Peter's door. Simon answers.

'Hiya Si!' Jaimee said cheerfully, hugging her brother.

'Hi Jaimee. You ok?' Simon asked, ushering Jaimee inside.

'Yeah good mate, are you?' Jaimee replied.

'Yeah, dad's home.'

'I know, brilliant isn't it?'

'Yeah.'

Jaimee and Simon go into the living room.

'Evening all.' Jaimee smiled.

'JAIMEE!' Lila squealed, rushing over to give her a hug.

'Hiya princess, did you have a good day at school?' Jaimee asked.

'We're doing a school play!' Lila said.

'Are you?'

'I'm gonna be the main person.' Lila said confidently.

'Wow, well done you!'

'She hasn't auditioned yet.' Carla laughed.

'Li, what are you like eh?' Jaimee rolled her eyes before looking at Peter. 'How are you anyway? Glad to be home?'

'Yeah. Hey, this lot adore you.' Peter replied.

'I'm a lucky girl.'

'Daddy, will you do some colouring with me?' Lila asked sweetly.

'Err, yeah sure.' Peter said.

Peter gets up from the sofa and leaves the room with Lila, making her walk in front of him.

'You alright?' Jaimee asked an emotional Carla, prompting her to nod.

'So dad's completely fine is he?' Simon asked.

'Yeah, he had a lucky escape.' Carla replied.

'Then why can't he remember anything?' Simon questioned.

'What?'

'I'm not stupid. He gave me a hug and said my name when I came home from school but he looked at me as if I was a complete stranger. And then just now he makes Lila go up the stairs first-.'

'Because he wants to be able to catch her if she falls.' Carla replied, interrupting him.

'He can't remember where her room is.' Simon said bluntly.

'Keep your voice down Simon. If Lila hears it'll break her heart.' Carla warned.

'Ok lets not get worked up about this.' Jaimee interrupted before taking her little brother's hand. 'Listen Si, when the car crashed, dad suffered a head injury. He's the same person deep down but he's just struggling with his memory. It's not just you he can't remember, it's everyone ok?'

'But I thought families are supposed to stick together. How can we be a proper family if he doesn't know who we are?' Simon questioned, a little emotional.

'Mum, dad, me, you, Josh and Lila, we're a family and we always will be, right to the very end, I swear to you we will. But sometimes families have to go through things that are upsetting and it's not a punishment. It's not happened because of any of us or what we might have done in the past. It's just an unfortunate event, but we will get through this.' Jaimee reassured him.

'I've already lost my mum. I don't want to lose my dad too.' Simon said.

'You won't Simon. We won't let that happen.' Jaimee said.

'Listen to me Si, I know things haven't always been easy between us but I want you to know that I love you as if you were my own. I feel the same about you as I do about Josh.' Carla replied, crouching down in front of Simon.

'I love you too.' Simon replied.

'And you have no idea how honoured I am to hear you say that. You had your mother and now you've got Leanne and I know you think the world of her so for you to save a little bit of that love for me is an amazing thing.' 'I guess what I'm trying to say is that you never have to worry about being on your own ok? You never have to worry about fitting in with this family because you **are** this family. Nothing bad will happen to you because I simply won't let it.'

Carla allows Simon to fall into her arms, sobbing. Jaimee watches as her mother and brother embrace, sharing each other's fears and sadness...


	116. Chapter 116

_**Thanks for the reviews, much appreciated :-) Here's the next chapter...I didn't expect it to be so long to be honest but I couldn't stop writing haha! :-) Anyway enjoy and please keep the reviews coming xx**_

* * *

A month has passed and the Barlow family are still trying to help Peter with his memory. He is making slow and steady progress but everyone around him is still struggling. Carla has barely spoken to Michelle since the crash, still blaming her for Peter's injuries, and has temporarily left the factory to take care of her husband.

At Number 13, Jaimee is sat at the kitchen table. She is sipping a strong coffee with her divorce papers on the table in front of her.

'Morning babe.' Tommy smiled, walking into the living room and going over to Jaimee.

'Morning.' Jaimee said, kissing Tommy.

'You need to sign those papers.' Tommy said.

'I will.' Jaimee replied.

'Sooner rather than later.'

'I know, I know...'

'Then you can move on. You can forget him and what he did to you and get on with your life.' Tommy explained.

'Alright Tommy, I know!' Jaimee snapped, suddenly feeling guilty. 'Sorry.'

'I'm gonna be late for work.' Tommy grunted moodily.

Tommy leaves the house. Jaimee reads her divorce papers again before getting worked up and slamming her fist on the coffee table.

Over at Carla and Peter's house, Carla is in the living room, perfecting her make-up in the mirror. Peter enters the room.

'You look nice today. That top suits you.' Peter smiled softly.

'Thank you.' Carla blushed.

'Can I come with you to do the school run?' Peter asked.

'Are you sure?'

'Only if you want me to. I can stay here if-.'

'No, come with me, please? I'd love it.' Carla interrupted, enthusiastically.

'Shall I go and check they're ready?' Peter asked.

'You don't have to ask, you're their father.' Carla said.

'Oh yeah, I forgot.' Peter joked, making Carla laugh.

On Coronation Street, Jaimee leaves her house dressed smartly for a day at the office.

'Morning Rita. Morning Norris.' Jaimee greeted them cheerfully, grinning.

'Hello love. How are you?' Rita replied politely.

'I'm very well thank you, you?'

'What do you think?' Rita said, nodding in Norris's direction, making Jaimee giggle.

'I hate to poke my nose into other people's business but I thought I saw Tommy Duckworth coming out of your house this morning-.'

'You saw right Norris pal.' Jaimee interrupted.

'So is it serious?' Norris asked.

'Absolutely not. Is that all?'

'Get inside Norris! You've been sweeping out here for the last half an hour!' Rita nagged, pushing him towards the Kabin.

'Good luck!' Jaimee said to Rita before walking towards the factory.

Jaimee avoids looking at the garage as she enters the factory. The factory girls and Sean are working at their machines, singing along to the radio.

'Good morning people! Nice to see you all working hard.' Jaimee called over to the factory girls and Sean

'Morning Jay!' They replied, almost in unison.

Jaimee winks at the factory workers before going into the office. Michelle and Rob are sat beside each other, talking in hushed tones, smiling and giggling. Jaimee is pleased to see them so happy.

'Ooh look at you two. My Uncle Rob and my Auntie Michelle.' Jaimee teased.

'Don't call me that, it makes me sound old.' Michelle groaned.

'Lila calls you Auntie.' Jaimee said.

'She's four. You're twenty six. I don't want people looking at me thinking I'm old enough to have a twenty six year old niece.'

'You might wanna invest in some of that posh anti-wrinkle stuff then.' Jaimee smirked.

'Oi!' Michelle shrieked, making Rob and Jaimee laugh.

'Ahh you know I'm only taking the piss. You're beautiful; no-one can deny that.'

'Well thank you.'

'Uncle Rob...' Jaimee whined, reclining in her office chair.

'What do you want now?' Rob asked, rolling his eyes in amusement.

'I left mine in a bit of a rush this morning...'

'You want a coffee?' Rob interrupted; he knew his niece too well by now.

'Aww yeah, thanks.' Jaimee grinned.

Rob leaves the office, prompting Michelle to laugh; Rob was a softie when it came to Jaimee.

'If you spent less time fooling round with Tommy, you'd have time to have breakfast.' Michelle said.

'Have you seen Tommy lately? Like I'm gonna turn him down to sit at the kitchen table with coffee and toast.' Jaimee replied.

'I see your point.' Michelle nodded.

'Exactly. And I bet you and Uncle Rob are exactly the same behind closed doors so don't make out your innocent.' Jaimee said before changing the subject a little. 'Anyway, we were fooling round; we had a bit of a disagreement.'

'What about?' Michelle asked.

'These.' Jaimee said, taking the divorce papers from her bag and passing them to Michelle.

'You still haven't signed them?' Michelle asked.

'I've tried. I really have, but I'm scared. I don't want us to cut ties completely. He was the love of my life, he still is.'

'But there's no way you two could have made it work. You said it yourself.'

'I know and it's true but I can't help the way I feel can I?'

'Hanging onto the past will do you no good Jaimee.' Michelle said handing her a pen. 'Sign the papers.'

Michelle watches in sadness as Jaimee signs her name on the divorce papers. Once she has finished, Michelle goes over to Jaimee.

'Welcome back Jaimee Leigh Barlow.' Michelle said, hugging Jaimee tightly.

A short while later, Carla and Peter are walking back home after dropping the kids off at school.

'Lila loved having you take her to school.' Carla said.

'She looked happy didn't she?' Peter said, smiling.

'She loves her daddy.' Carla smiled back. 'Listen I was just wondering, and say no if you want to, but I was wondering if you wanted to go for dinner tonight? We could go to the Bistro, or into town. I just think it'll be good to talk without worrying if the kids will overhear.'

'I'd like that.'

'Me too. I'll give Jaimee a call.'

Carla gets her mobile out of her bag and dials Jaimee's number, waiting for her to pick up.

'Hi mum.' Jaimee said happily down the phone.

'Alright love? Everything ok at the factory?' Carla asked.

'Running like clockwork. I don't know what's got into this lot but they're getting through this work like you wouldn't believe.' Jaimee replied.

'Brilliant. Look the reason I phoned is to ask if you'd mind having the kids tonight? Well just Josh and Lila. Leanne's got Simon for the weekend.'

'Yeah sure no worries. Everything's ok though isn't it?' Jaimee asked, a little worried.

'Yeah, everything's good. Me and Peter are going for dinner at the Bistro.'

'Aww brilliant, I'll definitely have the kids. Bring them round about 6ish with an overnight bag.'

'Thank you darlin'.'

'I love you.' Jaimee said.

'I love you too.' Carla replied, hanging up the call.

Over at the factory, Jaimee puts her mobile on the desk and looks at Michelle who has been busy typing an email.

'Guess what?' Jaimee said.

'What?'

'Mum and dad are going for dinner together tonight.'

'No way? That's great news, they must be making good progress.' Michelle enthused.

'I hope so. I'd give anything to see them happy again.'

'Yeah.' Michelle bowed her head.

'Come round tonight, keep me company.' Jaimee suggested.

'You've got the kids.' Michelle shook her head.

'I know but you know how strict mum is with their bedtimes and the lads are out with Eva and some of her mates. I'll be all on my own.'

'Your mum will go mad if she finds me looking after the kids.' Michelle said.

'You won't be looking after them. You'll be there because I invited you, which is completely fine as it's my house.'

'I don't know..'

'I won't hear another word about it. Uncle Rob can make his own dinner tonight and you can grab a bottle of wine and come round to mine. Shall we say 7?' Jaimee asked.

'Go on then.' Michelle relented.

'Nice one.'

Jaimee looks up from her laptop when she sees Matt approaching the office.

'Erghh this is all I need.' Jaimee groaned.

'Jaimee what do you think you're playing at? You were sent those divorce papers a month ago.' Matt ranted, coming into the office.

'And I've just signed them.' Jaimee said moodily, throwing the divorce papers to Matt, making them fall on the floor.

'For god sake! Would it kill you to act like an adult for once?' Matt shouted, picking up the documents.

'You've got what you wanted now back off.' Jaimee snarled.

Matt storms out of the office, leaving Jaimee wound up.

Later that day, around 7pm, Carla comes downstairs having spent some time getting ready for dinner. She is wearing a short, tight dark purple dress and silver heels. Her long hair is curled and falling past her shoulders and her make-up is simple but glowing. Peter, dressed in a smart shirt and black trousers, is clearly impressed.

'You look fantastic.' Peter complimented Carla.

'You look good too.' Carla smiled.

'Thanks. I did think about going into town but well, I can't remember the way and even if I did I can't think what my PIN number is.' Peter joked.

'I'm glad you haven't lost your sense of humour.' Carla laughed.

'Are you ready then?' Peter asked, holding out his arm.

'Absolutely.' Carla giggled, taking hold of his arm.

At number 13, Jaimee lets Michelle into her house and they go into the living room.

'I still don't think it's a good idea me being here.' Michelle said, feeling a little uncomfortable.

'Relax Michelle. I know you feel guilty but there's no reason to be.' Jaimee replied as they sit down on the sofa.

'Your mum certainly doesn't agree.'

'And I understand but you're my friend too, not just hers. I won't ignore you just because she tells me to.' Jaimee replied.

'Thank god I've got a friend like you.' Michelle said as Jaimee hands her a glass of wine.

'Mum will come round eventually, especially if things go well tonight.'

'Fingers crossed eh?' Michelle smiled before changing the subject. 'Hey, have you heard from your Uncle Darren lately?'

'He turned up when you were all still in hospital but he soon backed off when I told him what had happened.' Jaimee explained.

'And you've heard nothing from him since?' Michelle asked.

'No. I'm not surprised to be honest. He's good at the disappearing act.'

'I'm sorry.'

'It's fine. I used to idolise him but he gave up every right to be my father the day he left me with Auntie Amy.' Jaimee replied.

'I'm sure Amy tried her best.' Michelle said.

'She did and I am grateful to her. I wasn't an easy child; in fact I was like the devil. My behaviour got worse by the day, it's no wonder she gave up on me. But it still hurts that she wasn't around when things went wrong.' Jaimee explained as Michelle listens. 'That's why it upset me when you found out about my drug problem. The look you had on your face, it was the same expression she had on hers practically every day for about 5 years.'

'Well do you know what; I'll never look at you that way again. You make mistakes and you can be a loose cannon at times but no-one can deny how special you are. This family would have fallen apart the day I crashed that car if you hadn't been there.' Michelle said, squeezing Jaimee's hand for support.

'Auntie Michelle, I didn't know you were coming to see me!' Lila exclaimed, rushing into the room, making the older women jump.

'She hasn't come to see you. You're supposed to be in bed.' Jaimee said, raising her eyebrows.

'I'm not tired anymore. I'll go and get my new dress to show Auntie Michelle.'

'No you won't. If you can't sleep you can come and sit with us for half an hour, but I mean it Lila, only half an hour.' Jaimee said.

'Ok, can I have some of your apple juice?' Lila asked, jumping onto the sofa.

'This isn't apple juice babe. It's what gives Jaimee her hangovers.' Michelle replied, pointing to her glass of wine.

'Ooh bad apple juice.' Lila giggled.

'Exactly, it's bad for you so I'll go and get you some orange juice yeah?' Jaimee said, walking into the kitchen.

'So what are you gonna do this weekend then Li?' Michelle asked, wrapping her arm round Lila.

'Going to grandad and grandma's house.' Lila replied.

'That'll be nice.'

'I want to see you and Jaimee.'

'You're seeing us now.'

'Can we go to the park in the morning?' Michelle asked.

'We'll see.' Michelle replied.

'I want to hang out with you.' Lila moaned.

'What's up with you now?' Jaimee asked, passing her the cup of orange juice.

'She wants to go to the park tomorrow with me and you.' Michelle replied.

'And what about your plans with Ken and Deirdre?' Jaimee questioned.

'I want to have a girly day.' Lila pouted.

'Stop moaning please or you'll wake your brother.' Jaimee said before smiling at her little sister. 'I'll have a word with your gran and grandad tomorrow ok? Maybe I could take you out for an hour or so, but not all day.'

'Yay! Thank you!' Lila squealed with happiness, hugging Jaimee tightly.

'You're welcome, you little diva.' Jaimee giggled.

A short while later at the Bistro, Carla and Peter are sat opposite each other at a table in the corner of the room. They have meals in front of them although both of them are just pushing the food round their plates.

'Are you ok? You look a little nervous.' Peter asked.

'Things are just a bit weird at the moment.' Carla replied.

'I'm sorry.' Peter apologised.

'No, you don't need to apologise. It's just I can't get my head round the fact that just a couple of months ago we were a close, happy married couple and now we're sat at opposite sides of the table like complete strangers.'

'I wish I could remember our life together. Knowing you these past few weeks, you're a brilliant mother, you're beautiful, funny, caring and I feel lucky that you ever fell in love with me in the first place.' Peter said, sounding a little guilty.

'That's not changed Peter. Our lives might have changed the day my car crashed but the way I feel about you is still exactly the same. My heart still skips a beat whenever you walk in the room and I still miss you when you're not around.' Carla explained.

Carla pauses for a moment as her eyes lock with Peter's.

'I'm still in love with you.' Carla whispered.


	117. Chapter 117

_**Thanks for the nice reviews! Love reading them and I'm so pleased you're all still enjoying it. I am working on the next chapter so that should be up today as well.**_

_**Enjoy this chapter and please review And also, any ideas what you like to happen to Jaimee next? I have her future planned out but would love to get your ideas and your thoughts about her and the future? Thanks! x**_

* * *

Later that night, Michelle leaves Jaimee's house. Carla watches from the Bistro as Michelle makes her way back to the flat. Carla storms over to number 13, Peter trying to keep up.

Carla lets herself in to the house and barges into the living room where Jaimee is watching TV.

'Hi mum, I didn't expect to see you tonight.' Jaimee said, stunned.

'And I didn't expect to see Michelle leaving here just now.' Carla said angrily.

'I invited her round for a glass of wine and a catch up.' Jaimee replied casually, irritating Carla further.

'You see her every day as it is. You can catch up at work.'

'Is everything ok?' Peter asked, poking his head round the door.

'Yeah course it is. Go and wait outside for me. I won't be long.' Carla reassured him.

Carla and Jaimee wait for Peter to leave the house before continuing their discussion.

'I don't see what the big deal is.' Jaimee said.

'Oh thanks very much Jaimee! The woman nearly killed me and your dad but hey that's nothing in your book is it?' Carla snapped.

'Here we go again. You love having a go at me don't you? Michelle never meant to do what she did and I don't blame her for what happened to dad.' Jaimee replied, hurt by her mother's attitude.

'You don't?' Carla questioned.

'It was one of those things; a horrible nightmare that no-one wants to have to go through but sometimes you have to.'

'I don't want that woman anywhere near my children.'

'Why? She's not dangerous.'

'I won't tell you again. She's to stay away from my family and away from my home.' Carla warned.

'This is my home actually and if I want her here then I'll invite her round.' Jaimee said confidently.

'She's nothing to me anymore and nothing you can say will change my mind.'

'She was your best friend up until a month ago.' Jaimee reminded her.

'Not anymore.' Carla shrugged.

'Fair enough but she still happens to be one of my closest friends, in fact she's more like an auntie to me than a friend.'

'It's nice to know where your priorities lie. I'll go and get the kids.' Carla said, about to leave the room.

'Don't, they're fast asleep. Let them rest.' Jaimee said, pulling her back.

'Bring them round first thing and don't talk to or see Michelle until you've dropped them off. If you wanna side with her then fine but don't drag my children down with you.' Carla snarled.

'Are these the same kids that I looked after when you were in hospital?' Jaimee replied sarcastically.

'You can't guilt trip me.' Carla muttered, although deep down she couldn't have felt more guilty.

'Oh go home mum. I can't be dealing with your mood swings right now.' Jaimee huffed, exhausted by all the drama.

Carla leaves the house in a mood, ignoring Peter and quickly making her way home.

'What's happened? Is anything alright?' Peter asked, rushing to catch up with Carla.

'Our daughter is so flamin' stubborn, she drives me absolutely insane.' Carla shouted, frustrated by her daughter's behaviour.

'What's she done?' Peter asked.

'Nothing.' Carla muttered, not wanting to worry him.

'Come on, married couples are supposed to speak to each other aren't they?' Peter said, pulling Carla round.

'The woman driving my car when we crashed was Michelle. Do you remember her?' Carla asked.

'Short black hair, works at the factory?'

'Yeah.' Carla nodded.

'I wondered why you've been avoiding her.' Peter said.

'She used to be my best friend, my only best friend.' Carla replied.

'And now you blame her for what happened?'

'She took her eyes off the road. If she'd been concentrating we'd have arrived at my brother's safely but instead we nearly died.'

'We didn't though.'

'No obviously we didn't but I still feel like she's taken you away from me.' Carla said sadly, looking into Peter's eyes.

'Ok so I understand why you're angry with her but I don't understand why you're taking it out on Jaimee.' Peter said.

'She invited Michelle round to her house tonight and they had a 'catch up'. I know it doesn't sound like a lot but I hate to think of her taking Michelle's side over ours. We're her parents.' Carla explained.

'I don't think she is taking her side over ours.'

'No?'

'Jaimee's a good girl. I mean, correct me if I'm wrong but she looked after the kids when we were in hospital, she's looking after them tonight and as for the factory, she's running that place isn't she?'

'Yeah she is but-.'

'Would she be doing all that if she wasn't on our side? I think Jaimee wants to help, it's as simple as that, and it must be hard for her doing all of this when she's still young herself. How old did you say she was, 25?' Peter pointed out, interrupting Carla.

'26.' Carla corrected him.

'Exactly, that's still so young to be taking on such massive responsibilities. She's like a second mother to those little kids and running a business must be a tricky thing. I admire her if I'm honest and I say if she wants to invite a friend round for a chat and a drink then let her. We shouldn't punish her for trying to have her own life.' Peter replied, putting his arm round Carla before they make their way back to their house.

The next morning, Jaimee approaches number 1 with Josh and Lila and she knocks on the door. Deirdre answers.

'Morning.' Jaimee smiled softly, passing Josh to Deirdre.

'Good morning Jaimee. How are you?' Deirdre replied.

'Knackered because a certain little diva wouldn't go to sleep when she was supposed to.' Jaimee said, gesturing towards Lila who is giggling mischievously.

'You're a cheeky little thing aren't you?' Deirdre laughed, looking at Lila.

'Do you want to come in for a cuppa?' Ken offered, appearing at Deirdre's side.

'Oh no, thank you. I need to pay my mum a visit, we had a bit of a falling out last night.' Jaimee said.

'Nothing serious I hope.'

'No you know what me and my mum are like.' Jaimee said, smiling, trying to make a joke of the situation before kissing her sister on the cheek. 'Right, see you later Lila.'

'Bye Jaimee. Love you.' Lila replied sweetly, rushing into the house.

'Love you too. See you Joshy-boy.' Jaimee cooed over her brother before looking at Ken and Deirdre. 'See you guys.'

At Carla and Peter's, Jaimee knocks on the front door and Carla answers, annoyed to see Jaimee stood in front of her.

'Oh it's you. Where are the kids?' Carla said moodily.

'Nice welcome.' Jaimee sighed. 'I dropped them off at Ken and Deirdre's.'

'I thought I said to bring them here.' Carla snapped.

'Well they were spending the day with them anyway. I thought I'd be doing you a favour.' Jaimee replied.

Jaimee and Carla stand in an uncomfortable silence for a while.

'Are you just gonna leave me standing out here all day?' Jaimee asked, sick of fighting with her mother.

'I hope you've come to apologise.' Carla replied, letting her into the house.

'I have as it goes.' Jaimee said, going into the living room with Carla.

'Good.'

'I'm not apologising for being Michelle's friend but I do want to apologise for the way I spoke to you before you left.' Jaimee replied. 'I'm sorry.'

'I was really hurt that you invited Michelle round. You know I can never forgive her for what she's done.' Carla said bluntly.

'And I'm not asking you to. If you want to stay mad at her then be my guest but don't expect me to go along with it. I'm not Lila ok? I won't just do what you say and you can't tell me off. I'm a grown woman.' Jaimee explained.

'I know, I know, everything's just a bit crazy right now.' Carla sighed, running her hands through her hair.

'And I'll help in any way I can, you know I will, but I refuse to do it if all I get is a load of abuse from you.' Jaimee said. 'The reason I wanted Michelle to come round last night was because I'd had a horrible day.'

'Why? What happened? You said everything was alright at the factory.'

'It is.' Jaimee said before taking a deep breath. 'I signed my divorce papers yesterday.'

'Oh Jaimee, you never said...' Carla said softly, immediately feeling guilty for the way she'd treated Jaimee.

'I didn't get chance did I?'

'Well now I feel like the worst mother in the world.' Carla muttered, bowing her head.

'It's not your fault. I was gonna come and talk to you about it but then you called to say you were going out with dad and you sounded so happy. I didn't wanna ruin your night by crying on your shoulder.' Jaimee explained.

'Darlin', come here.' Carla whispered, pulling Jaimee in for a hug. 'I love you ok? I love you more than I ever thought possible. You're my girl. I'm so sorry for the way I've treated you.'


	118. Chapter 118 (Spoilers)

**Still to come:**

_- Darren returns and makes Jaimee an offer she can't refuse, will she really walk away from Wetherfield?_

_- Carla and Michelle have a huge row in Underworld, is their friendship lost forever?_

_- Peter and Carla have a 'date night' but will the night end how Carla wants it to?_

_- Rob makes a decision that could ruin his relationship with big sister Carla forever..._

_- Jaimee struggles to cope with life and a night out turns into complete carnage..._

**How do they sound? Please keep the reviews coming, your support and feedback means so much x**


	119. Chapter 119

_**Thanks for the reviews :-) A long chapter for you now and I think you'll like it :-) Please review and let me know what you think xx**_

* * *

A few days later, Jaimee and Michelle are working in the office of Underworld while Rob is overseeing the factory workers. The radio is playing softly in the background and Jaimee and Michelle are humming along happily.

'Jaimee, can you have the kids again tonight?' Carla asked, rushing into the office.

'Ermm well I was gonna go out with Tommy but I guess we could stay in instead.' Jaimee replied.

'I'll look after them if you want?' Michelle offered.

'So can I bring them round about 6 like last time?' Carla questioned, blanking Michelle.

'Yeah that's fine. Is Si coming too?' Jaimee asked.

'Yeah if that's alright?'

'Sure, I'll get Jake to stay at Eva's so he can have his room.' Jaimee nodded.

'Or I could just look after them? I have got a spare room.' Michelle added.

'Ok well thanks love.' Carla smiled at Jaimee, ignoring Michelle again.

'You're so childish.' Michelle tutted.

'Excuse me?' Carla asked, stunned.

'Ignoring me like you're a little kid in a strop.' Michelle replied.

'You're nothing to me anymore so why should I waste my breath?' Carla snarled.

'I was only trying to offer my support. I still care about the kids. Lila's my goddaughter.' Michelle said.

'Jaimee's fine to look after them. I don't need you, none of us do.'

'Don't include me in that.' Jaimee said, not wanting to upset Michelle.

'It's not fair to make Jaimee do it all the time.' Michelle said, defending Jaimee.

'You don't mind do you?' Carla asked Jaimee.

'Course not.'

'She's too nice to say anything else.' Michelle pointed out.

'They are her brothers and sister. It's only right she helps with them. Isn't that right Jay?' Carla said, turning to her daughter.

'Yeah course it is.' Jaimee nodded happily.

'And what about her life eh? Or does that not matter?' Michelle asked.

'Well it's not like she's got a marriage to work on anymore.' Carla said, immediately regretting her words.

Jaimee gets up from her desk and rushes out of the office.

'Oh no, Jay-.' Carla called after her, although Jaimee had already left the factory.

'Well done Carla!' Michelle snapped.

'Oh give it a rest Michelle. I'm her mother not you!' Carla shouted back.

'And you're doing a top job right now aren't you? She told me about your little outburst the other night, very mature.' Michelle said sarcastically.

Carla turns her back on Michelle, exhaling loudly to show her irritation.

'Whatever problems you have with me, don't go taking it out on Jaimee.' Michelle continued.

'Stop! Stop giving me advice on my children and on the way to live my life!' Carla said angrily.

'I'm trying to help.'

'I wouldn't even be in this situation if it weren't for you! If you'd kept your eyes on the road my husband would still know who I am! He'd still love me!' Carla screamed.

'What have I got to do to make you forgive me?' Michelle asked in desperation.

'What you did was completely unforgiveable.' Carla spat angrily. 'I tell you something; Steve had a lucky escape...'

'No! That's so unfair!' Michelle replied, showing anger for the first time during the confrontation.

'Touched a nerve have I?' Carla asked, smirking.

'Don't bring him into this. He's a good, decent man.'

'And you broke his heart not once but twice. I know how he feels.'

'I never meant to hurt you.'

'First you get off with my husband and then you nearly kill us. My children could have been left without a mother and father because of you.'

'And I hate myself for that.'

'Nowhere near as much as I hate you. Do you know what, get out!' Carla shouted.

'What?'

'I want you to pack up your desk and clear off.' Carla ordered.

'You can't do that. I've worked here for ages. I'm an asset to this team.' Michelle exclaimed, defending herself.

'Not anymore. You're sacked!' Carla shouted.

Carla watches as Michelle packs her things into a cardboard box. Michelle finishes packing and starts to walk out of the room, tears falling from her eyes. Rob watches from the kitchen area in horror.

'Oh and Michelle, don't even think of asking for a reference.' Carla said harshly.

Michelle leaves the office and Rob rushes over to her.

'Michelle?' Rob said, confused.

Michelle ignores him and leaves the factory.

'Carla, where's Michelle going?' Rob asked.

'Don't care.' Carla shrugged.

'Why did she have all her stuff with her?'

'I've just sacked her.'

'What? Are you crazy?!'

'And if I were you I'd dump her. She's bad news.' Carla warned.

'Since when?' Rob asked.

'Since the day she crashed my car at 80mph.' Carla replied.

'Not this again...'

'Oh well thanks for showing you care.' Carla scoffed.

'I do care, of course I care, but I also know that Michelle has been beating herself up about it since the day it happened.'

'Good.'

'Stop it!' Rob shouted.

'Why should I?' Carla asked.

'Because I'm asking you to and because I'm the one that's had to comfort her when she gets nightmares about the crash.' Rob replied, shocking Carla into silence. 'Yeah that's right, she wakes up at least once a night, struggling to breath, crying and shouting out how sorry she is.'

Carla doesn't respond, showing Rob he had finally got through to her.

'I don't think I need to remind you that she lost three of the most important people in her life to road accidents. Why on earth would she risk anymore lives?' Rob reminded her, knowing it would get to his sister.

Outside, Jaimee comes out of the Kabin and lights a cigarette, clearly stressed. Darren emerges from round the corner.

'Uncle Darren.' Jaimee said, stunned to see him again.

'Sorry to turn up unannounced.' Darren apologised.

'What do you want?' Jaimee asked.

'What's wrong? You look really upset.'

'Nothing. I'm fine.' Jaimee shrugged.

'Has Carla upset you?' Darren asked.

'I said it's nothing. What do you want?'

'Can we go somewhere to talk? Maybe grab a coffee at that little Cafe round the corner?' Darren suggested.

Tommy comes out of the garage, having seen Darren approach Jaimee.

'Everything ok babe?' Tommy asked, placing a supportive hand on her back.

'Yeah, don't worry.'

'Am I still seeing you later?' Tommy questioned.

'Of course. Can't wait.' Jaimee smiled, kissing Tommy.

Tommy goes back into the garage.

'Come on then, let's go for that coffee.' Jaimee said to Darren, striding ahead of him.

A short while later, at Michelle's flat, Rob enters. He is expecting to see Michelle but when he walks into the empty living room he is worried.

'Babe, you here?' Rob called.

A few moments later, Michelle emerges from the bathroom, her make-up a bit smudged from crying.

'Oh look at you. Don't let yourself get upset about it.' Rob said, hugging her.

'I can't help it. I love those kids and I love Carla. It feels like I'm losing everything.' Michelle said, trying to fight back yet more tears.

'You've still got me. You always will have.' Rob said reassuringly.

'I love you.' Michelle kissed Rob on the cheek before sitting on the kitchen counter. 'I've been waiting for you to come back.'

'Yeah sorry I would have been back sooner but Carla started barking orders at me.'

'Orders?' Michelle repeated.

'Saying I should dump you.' Rob replied.

'Please don't leave me. I won't cope if you leave. Please Rob?' Michelle pleaded, a little tearfully.

'Sshh it's ok. Do you honestly think that I'll dump you? I didn't wait twenty years to be with you for a quick fling, this is the real deal for me. You're the one Michelle.' Rob spoke in a soft, comforting voice.

'I love you.' Michelle smiled sweetly.

'You've said that a lot today.' Rob said.

'I know but it's true. I really, really love you.'

'Marry me.' Rob said seriously.

'What?' Michelle asked, giggling.

'I love you more than I've ever loved anyone and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know it's still early days and I never thought I'd get married but now that I've got you, I don't ever want to let you go. Please Michelle, make me the happiest, luckiest man in the world and be my wife?' Rob said, looking deep into Michelle's eyes.

'I will.' Michelle accepted, a beaming smile on her face.

Rob is visibly thrilled to be engaged and Michelle pulls him closer to her, kissing him passionately.

At the Cafe, Jaimee is sat opposite Darren and they are both nervously sipping their cups of coffee.

'So what's this about?' Jaimee said.

'Who was that bloke?' Darren asked.

'My boyfriend. I thought that was pretty obvious.'

'Last time I saw you, you were wearing a wedding ring.'

'It didn't work out. We're divorced. I'm officially Jaimee Leigh Barlow again.' Jaimee said, a hint of sadness in her voice as she looks at her bare ring finger.

'You took on the Barlow name?' Darren asked, shocked.

'Course I did.'

'But you're an Oakley.'

'I'm not. My mum's surname is Barlow, therefore I'm a Barlow.' Jaimee corrected him.

'But-.'

'If you're gonna pick at every detail of my life then I'm out of here.' Jaimee interrupted.

'No please don't. I'm sorry. Look, the reason I came to see you was because I've got a proposition for you.'

'And what's that?' Jaimee asked.

'A new life in America.' Darren replied.

'America?' Jaimee repeated.

'I've got a mate over there. He's looking for someone to buy his apartment, it's proper smart, all the mod cons. And I'll give you the money to start up a garage of your own. You'll make a fortune over there, the car industry is massive.' Darren replied enthusiastically.

'And it could all be mine? The apartment and the garage?'

'Absolutely, it could be a new start for you.'

'Why? I mean it sounds incredible, but why are you doing this for me?'

'Because I can tell life's been hard on you and you deserve a happy ending. I didn't do much for you when you were growing up, I'll hold my hands up and admit that, but now's my chance to help.' Darren explained.

'I don't know what to say.' Jaimee said in disbelief.

'Say yes.'

Later that evening, at Carla and Peter's house, the kids are all in bed ready for school the next day. Peter is sat watching TV and Carla wanders back into the living room.

'I'm sorry we couldn't go out tonight. I didn't feel I could ask Jaimee after what I said to her. I did try calling Rob but his phone was off.' Carla apologised, feeling a bit disappointed.

'Maybe you should go and apologise to Jaimee.' Peter said.

'I'll go in the morning. I think we need time to cool off.' Carla replied.

'Well make sure you do.' Peter raised his eyebrows before passing her a drink. 'I poured you a glass of wine.'

'Thank you. Erghh I've had a pig of a day.' Carla groaned, taking a sip of her wine.

'Come here.' Peter said, pulling Carla into a comforting embrace.

'It feels good to have you holding me again.'

'I do give brilliant cuddles I have to admit.'

'You really do. It's the only time I ever feel completely safe.'

'I'm glad I can help.' Peter said softly.

Carla puts her drink on the table and then sits for a while, playing with the fabric of the pillows and duvet piled on the side of the sofa.

'You know, you don't have to sleep on the sofa if you don't want to.' Carla said suddenly.

'I don't have a lot of choice. I can't let you take the sofa, it's not the gentleman thing to do.' Peter replied.

'No I mean, you can come to bed with me, like you used to.'

'Oh I don't think...I mean I don't want to take advantage of your feelings...'

'Peter.' Carla said, interrupting him with a lustful glare. 'I'm _asking_ you to come to bed with me.'

Carla leans in and kisses Peter softly.

'I love you.' Carla whispered, resting her forehead on his.

Peter kisses Carla, again it starts tenderly but soon it becomes more passionate. Their lips crashing against each other through desperation and lust. Carla allows herself to fall back on the sofa so Peter is on top of her, planting kisses on her soft skin...


	120. Chapter 120

_**Thanks for the lovely reviews :-) So what do you reckon, should Jaimee leave? Or does she belong with the Barlow's?**_

_**I already know if she's leaving or not but would still love your opinions :-) **_

_**I'm pleased you like the sound of the spoilers too, I can't wait to start putting them into action. Enjoy this next chapter and please keep reviewing, the more the better :-) Cheers! x**_

* * *

The next morning, Carla and Peter are in bed together, wrapped up in each other's embrace. Peter is awake and is watching Carla sleep, a smile on his face.

'Morning.' Peter whispered, watching Carla slowly wake from her sleep.

'How long have you been awake?' Carla asked, smiling softly.

'About half an hour.'

'And you've just been watching me sleep?'

'You looked so peaceful, so beautiful.' Peter complimented, stroking Carla's hair.

'Very charming aren't you? Anyone would think you were after something.' Carla giggled.

'Well...'

Peter leans towards Carla, kissing her passionately, pulling the covers up over them...

Over at number 13, Jaimee is sat on the sofa, finishing her make-up when Tommy comes through from the kitchen, carrying two cups of coffee. They had gone out the previous night but it was clear to Tommy that Jaimee had a lot on her mind and they had come home around half 11.

'So what was up with you last night?' Tommy asked, passing Jaimee a coffee.

'What?' Jaimee questioned, taking a sip.

'You were distant; it was like you were on another planet.' Tommy said.

'I was having a bad day that's all.'

'Well how about we go out again tonight?' Tommy asked.

'Yeah ok.' Jaimee shrugged.

'You don't sound too excited.'

'I am.'

'Are you sure you're ok?' Tommy asked, concerned.

'I'm fine. I'm sorry about last night.' Jaimee apologised, smiling at him sweetly.

Tommy smiles weakly at her before taking a sip of his coffee. Jaimee gets up from the sofa, wrapping her arms round Tommy, looking at him seductively.

'Let me make it up to you.' Jaimee whispered lustfully.

'I'm due at work in 5 minutes.' Tommy said, although he had to admit he liked the attention.

'You can be a little late.' Jaimee smirked, kissing him passionately.

At Michelle's flat, Michelle emerges from the bedroom and goes over to Rob who is sat at the dining table.

'Good morning fiancé.' Michelle said, kissing Rob.

'You haven't changed your mind then?' Rob asked.

'Never. Have you?'

'I'd be mad to change my mind. Thank you for making me so happy.' Rob replied, grinning.

Michelle sits down at the table with Rob, resting her hand on his knee.

'Listen, why don't you go into town and pick out an engagement ring? I would have got you one myself but it was a spur of the moment thing. Take this, get whichever one you want.' Rob added, passing Michelle his credit card.

'Thank you baby.' Michelle smiled.

At Carla and Peter's house, they are still in bed, cuddled up to each other, wishing they could stay that way forever.

'Mummy! Daddy! I spilt the orange juice!' Lila shouted up the stairs.

'And that's our peace shattered.' Peter joked.

'Our little madam is calling.' Carla sighed.

'Who needs an alarm clock when you've got Lila eh?' Peter laughed.

Carla groans, not wanting to get out of bed. Peter pulls her closer to him.

'About what you said last night...I love you too.' Peter whispered in Carla's ear.

'You're not just saying that are you? Because I understand if you don't remember the way you used to feel-.' Carla said, getting up out of bed.

'It's true. I've fallen in love with you. Or maybe I never really stopped loving you.' Peter replied, reassuringly.

'You're amazing.' Carla smiled.

'So are you.' Peter replied, kissing Carla.

'MUMMY! DADDY! I'VE DROPPED THE CEREAL!' Lila called up the stairs.

Carla and Peter reluctantly climb out of bed and wrap their dressing gowns around themselves.

A short while later, at the factory, Rob and Jaimee are working in the office. Rob is talking to Jaimee although it's clear she is deep in thought. She has spent so much time thinking about

'Earth to Jaimee!' Rob called over to her.

'Oh sorry Uncle Rob.' Jaimee said, snapping out of her daze.

'Are you ok today? You seem-.'

'I'm fine. Just a bit tired that's all.' Jaimee interrupted. 'What's got you so happy this morning anyway? Look at you; you can't keep that smile off your face.' Jaimee giggled at her Uncle's beaming grin.

'Life's good right now.' Rob smiled.

'Is it?' Jaimee asked; her own life felt anything but good right now.

'Yeah, really good.'

There is silence in the office for a moment before Jaimee stops working again.

'Uncle Rob...' Jaimee said, a little nervously.

'Yeah?'

'Uncle Darren came to see me yesterday.' Jaimee revealed.

'What did he want?' Rob asked moodily.

'He made me an offer.' Jaimee replied.

'What sort of offer? If he's trying to win you over with cash then don't accept it. God knows where his cash is from; I know I'm no angel but-.'

'He's offered me a new life in America.' Jaimee said.

'The States?!' Rob exclaimed.

'He said his mate will sell me a posh apartment at mates rates and Darren's gonna give me enough money to start up a new garage.' Jaimee explained.

'It sounds like you've been giving it some thought.'

'I don't know if I want to go...but I also don't know if I want to stay round here.'

'You have to.' Rob demanded.

'Why? I love this place but everything's a mess at the moment. I've got my mum flying off the handle at me without warning, my father doesn't even know who I am and I've just gone through my second divorce at the age of twenty six.' Jaimee replied.

'And you think running away will make it easier?' Rob asked, worried about losing his niece.

'I wouldn't be running away.'

'You would. If Darren hadn't made you that offer you never would have considered leaving.'

'Well like I said, I haven't made my mind up yet.'

'You have to stay. Look we weren't gonna say anything yet but-.'

'Have you got Michelle up the duff?' Jaimee asked, her eyes wide with shock.

'Honestly the language that comes flying out of your mouth...No she's not pregnant. I asked her to marry me last night and she said yes.' Rob laughed.

'No way?! Oh my god that's amazing! Congratulations!' Jaimee explained, hugging her uncle tightly. 'That explains the grin on your face.'

'We want you at the wedding Jaimee.'

'I could always fly back.'

'What, has Darren offered first class flights as well?'

'I know you don't like him-.'

'I'm just suspicious that's all. How can he afford to give you a deposit and all that?' Rob asked, wanting to protect her.

'I don't know. Look, this is a good day for you, your first day as a newly engaged man, so enjoy it and please don't worry about me.'

'So we're not suddenly gonna find your resignation on the desk?'

'Even if I do decide to go, it won't be an overnight thing. There'll be a lot involved.'

'It sounds like you've already made your mind up.'

'I haven't, honestly I haven't.' Jaimee sighed.

'So-.'

'I'm not talking about it anymore.' Jaimee replied bluntly, starting to sort some paperwork.

Later that day, around lunchtime, Jaimee and Michelle have met for lunch at the Bistro. Michelle is showing off her new silver diamond engagement ring.

'That is the most beautiful ring ever! I bet it cost a fortune!' Jaimee exclaimed.

'It did yeah but Rob said I could have whatever I wanted.' Michelle replied, admiring her engagement ring.

'You lucky cow!' Jaimee said.

'I'm sure Tommy would be the same.' Michelle said.

'Oh no there's no way I'm letting him go down on one knee.'

'You're actually so cute together.' Michelle smiled.

'Don't go getting ideas. We're not a couple; we're just there for each other when we need someone.' Jaimee shrugged casually.

'You will find the one Jaimee and when you do, it's so worth the wait.' Michelle tried to reassure her.

'My one has been and gone.' Jaimee said casually before changing the subject. 'But anyway this is about you and Rob. I can't believe he actually proposed.'

'It was so romantic. I mean it wasn't romantic in that we jetted off abroad and had champagne. It was romantic because I could tell he was talking from the heart. That's a rare thing nowadays.' Michelle said, smiling at the memory of the previous night.

'What kind of dress do you think you'll go for?' Jaimee asked.

'I haven't got a clue. I'm rubbish with all that stuff. You'll have to come with me and help me.'

'That'd be ace! You'll look stunning in whatever you wear though, you could walk down the aisle in a bin bag and people would still stop and stare.' Jaimee complimented the older woman.

'I don't think your Uncle Rob would be too impressed.' Michelle joked.

'No probably not.' Jaimee laughed.

'Listen, he told me about your Uncle Darren's offer...'

'Please don't lecture me. I've had Rob going on at me all day. I haven't decided what I'm gonna do yet.'

'I know, don't worry I wasn't gonna have a go. I wanted to ask you something that's all.' Michelle said.

'What?' Jaimee asked, worried.

'Will you stick around long enough to be my maid of honour?' Michelle asked, a little nervously.

Neither of them had noticed Carla when she walked in and hovered near the bar; she'd been keen to tell Jaimee the good news about Peter but had been disappointed to find her with Michelle yet again.

'Maid of honour?' Carla repeated, walking over to the table, looking at the ring. 'Please don't tell me that's what I think it is?'


	121. Chapter 121

_**Thanks for the reviews :-) I'm completely blown away by the response about Jaimee. I couldn't have asked for better feedback and the fact it's about a character I created is amazing to me so thanks :-)**_

_**Also, Carla doesn't have any scars. Her cuts healed much better than doctors predicted. I did want to explore the whole scar thing with Carla but I felt that Peter losing his memory would be more interesting for me as a writer and also you as readers :-) I hope that explains it and sorry for not pointing it out sooner.**_

_**Anyway, enjoy and please review x**_

* * *

'You're engaged to Rob?' Carla asked, her voice loud, prompting people to turn round.

'Sit down, you're making a scene.' Michelle said.

'Oh what, is it a secret? Or is it just me being kept in the dark?' Carla said moodily, sitting down with Jaimee and Michelle.

'I'm not being funny but yesterday you said I meant nothing to you. I didn't think you'd care.'

'I do care..' Carla said, stunning Michelle and Jaimee. 'About Rob. He's my little brother and I would have liked to know he'd proposed to you.'

'Why? So you could talk him out of it? Yeah he told me all about the little conversation you had with him yesterday.' Michelle replied.

'I don't want him getting hurt.'

'I love him Carla and the sooner you realise that the better. The last thing I'd ever want is to hurt him and after more than twenty years of friendship, you should know that.' Michelle snapped before storming out of the Bistro.

Jaimee and Carla sit in an uncomfortable silence for a while, not knowing what to say to each other. Eventually Carla speaks, interrupting the silence.

'So maid of honour eh?' Carla said.

'Maybe.' Jaimee shrugged.

'It's not like you to turn down one of Michelle's ideas. You're normally joined at the hip.' Carla rolled her eyes in irritation.

'Is that another criticism?' Jaimee moaned.

'I think it's about time you remembered who your mother is.'

'I know who my mother is but these last few days I've felt so distant, so disconnected from her, from _you_. I feel like I'm a glorified babysitter, not your daughter.'

'What more do you want? Do you wanna go out more? Do you want bigger birthday parties with more presents? What will make you feel part of this family?' Carla asked.

'Material things don't matter to me. What I want is for you to tell me that you appreciate me and that you love me. You know I love my brothers and sister and I will drop everything to be there for them when you can't be but I need you to appreciate what I do. I'm not saying I want to be praised or anything but it would be nice to go a day without arguing with you. When was the last time we did that eh?' Jaimee replied.

Jaimee watches Carla for a few moments, waiting for a response.

'Exactly. I can't remember either.' Jaimee said eventually. 'I think you should go and apologise to Michelle.'

'Oh here we go again, taking her side over mine.' Carla sighed.

'I'm not. I'm just saying that you're being really unfair to her. She could have died in that crash too and she hates herself for what happened, honestly her head must be so messed up right now.'

'Well it's not been particularly easy for me or your dad in case you've forgotten.'

'Of course I haven't forgotten. Do you honestly think I don't care?'

'It seems that way to me. You're more bothered about sticking up for Michelle and celebrating with her than coming to see your dad.'

'I saw him two days ago.' Jaimee said.

'And that's the limit is it? Would it kill you to spend more time with us?' Carla snarled nastily.

'What's brought all this on?' Jaimee asked, stunned by Carla's viciousness.

'I actually came to tell you some really good news but your selfish attitude has ruined it.' Carla huffed, frustrated.

'Selfish? So taking on those kids, your business, your house when you and dad were in hospital is selfish is it? Running round after everyone else when my heart is completely and utterly broken, that's selfish yeah? I'm not saying I'm perfect mum, far from it, but one thing I'm not is selfish.' Jaimee said, defending herself. 'You know, I've got some news of my own. Uncle Darren came to see me yesterday and he's offered me a new life in America; an apartment, a deposit for a garage, everything. I was gonna turn him down but after your little outburst I might just go.'

Jaimee leaves the Bistro and Carla rushes after her.

'Jaimee!' Carla called.

Carla chases after Jaimee who is making her way towards the factory.

'Jay, sweetheart, please wait!' Carla pleaded, catching up with her and pulling her round.

'What, so you can have another go at me? I'm sick of it mum.' Jaimee replied, hurt.

'Please don't leave.' Carla begged.

Jaimee pulls herself away from Carla's grip and goes into the factory. Carla is about to follow her but rethinks her decision. She walks slowly along the street before sitting on the bench outside the salon. Hayley scurries round from the Cafe and is alarmed to see Carla's emotional state.

'Carla? Carla, what's wrong?' Hayley asked, sitting down beside her.

'I think I may have just pushed my daughter away forever.' Carla replied, defeated.

'Jaimee? No, she wouldn't cut you out of her life.'

'I've been so horrible to her these past couple of weeks. Obviously I haven't meant to be that way but it's been such a stressful time. She's an amazing girl, my amazing girl and I've taken her for granted.' Carla explained.

'She won't leave. Why would she?' Hayley asked.

'Because Darren's offered her a fresh start in the States. I had to give her away to him all those years ago and now it feels like it's happening all over again.'

'Where is she?'

'She's gone back to work although she's probably looking up flights instead of doing the paperwork.'

'I can have a word if-.'

'No. Thank you but I don't want it to feel like I'm ganging up on her.' Carla shook her head.

'So what are you going to do?' Hayley asked sensitively.

'I don't know Hayley. I really don't know.' Carla sighed, resting her head on Hayley's shoulder.

Much later that day, Jaimee is in the kitchen, sat on the counter when Tommy walks in. She grabs him by the t-shirt, pulling him towards her and she kisses him passionately.

'Let's go out.' Jaimee suggested, pulling away.

'Now?' Tommy asked, looking at his watch.

'Tommy Duckworth, please stop being such an old man. It's 10pm.' Jaimee laughed.

'I know but I'm up at 6. I'm doing overtime at the garage.' Tommy said.

'Fine, well I'm going out with or without you.' Jaimee replied, jumping down from the counter and walking out of the kitchen.

'What's the matter?' Tommy asked, pulling her back.

'Nothing. I wanna have some fun.'

'Go out tomorrow instead.'

'I wanna go out now. You can let yourself out. See you tomorrow.' Jaimee said, taking a can of beer from the dining table and leaving the house.

A couple of hours later, Jaimee knocks loudly on the front door of Matt's house. He answers the door quickly.

'Jaimee, what are you doing turning up here? Its gone midnight. You'll wake my mum and Georgia.' Matt hissed, annoyed to see Jaimee.

'Sorry. I didn't know who else to talk to.' Jaimee replied.

'We're over.' Matt reminded her.

'I know but I'm just looking for someone to talk to.'

'You've been drinking.'

'Course I have. I'm on a night out.' Jaimee said, laughing it off.

'So go out then. Get a cab into town and leave me and my family alone.' Matt said seriously, closing the door, leaving Jaimee completely alone.


	122. Chapter 122

_**Thank you so much for the kind reviews, much appreciated I love writing this story so I'm pleased you enjoy reading it. Loads more to come for all involved and there will be LOTS of Carla and Peter scenes Enjoy and please review xx**_

* * *

The next morning, around 11am, Jaimee is sat on the bench outside the salon. People are passing her, giving her funny looks. She has just arrived back on Coronation Street after her night out and she felt terrible, not only did she have an awful headache but she'd been injured too; a black eye, a bloody nose and a cut, swollen lip. Peter emerges from the Cafe and at first he doesn't recognise his daughter. He soon backtracks however, and makes his way over to her.

'Hello love. Where have you been?' Peter asked, trying to hide his worry when he sees Jaimee's face.

'Nowhere really, just town.' Jaimee shrugged, stubbing out her cigarette.

'And you had a good night did you?' Peter asked, sitting down beside her.

'Yeah.'

'No problems or anything?' Peter questioned, sensitively.

'No, it was a good laugh.' Jaimee said, putting on a false smile.

'Then why have you got a busted up face?' Peter asked.

Jaimee bows her head, trying to hide her face with her long dark hair. Peter puts a supportive hand on her back.

'Jaimee, I'm not having a go at you. I'm just concerned that's all. Most people come back from a night out with nothing but a little headache, but your face looks really sore.' Peter said softly.

'I got into a fight. I was having such a good night, just drinking and dancing and then this stupid cow started on me.' Jaimee replied, ashamed of herself.

'Why?'

'I can't remember.'

'So where have you been all this time?'

'The police station.' Jaimee revealed.

'Oh no...' Peter sighed.

'I got off with a warning, thank god. Honestly I never meant to do it. It's been a rubbish couple of days and I just wanted to go and get hammered. I had way too much, I admit that. I was stupid.' Jaimee replied, feeling guilty.

'Tell me what's on your mind.' Peter said softly, aware that he has to tread carefully.

'Uncle Darren's offered me a fresh start in America. Enough money to set up a garage and a swanky apartment. He reckons I'll do well over there, really make something of myself.'

'And are you going to go?' Peter asked, devastated at the thought of his daughter leaving.

'I don't know. Sometimes I think it'd be an incredible opportunity but then I think of all the things I've learnt and achieved and been through since I came here and I'm not sure whether I can leave that behind.' Jaimee replied.

'This is your home Jaimee. We love you and we can't bare the thought of being without you.'

'I don't think mum would agree.' Jaimee sighed.

'Have you had another row?'

'We argue all the time. She hates the fact that I'm close to Michelle, especially after what happened, but I don't see why I should give up my friendship.' Jaimee said tearfully. 'I never had many friends when I was younger, that's why the lads are so special to me.'

'Your mum loves you more than she ever thought possible. The thing is, she's still pretty new to the whole mother thing and she often doubts whether she's doing right by you and the kids. She doesn't mean the things she said.' Peter said.

'How do you know?' Jaimee asked.

'Because she didn't sleep a wink last night. She was tossing and turning and I swear I heard her crying. What you've got to remember is you and your mum are so similar, you're both so feisty and stubborn that you're bound to clash occasionally. But no matter what she says to you, she'll never stop loving you.' Peter reassured her.

'Listen to you eh, the voice of reason.' Jaimee smiled, nudging Peter.

'Who knew?' Peter joked.

'I'm so glad you're alright. I don't know what I'd do without you.' Jaimee replied.

'You never have to worry about that. Come here.' Peter said comfortingly, pulling her in for a hug. 'That's it, wipe those tears away. Your dad's here now.'

Jaimee smiles, pleased to know Peter is slowly remembering her. Unbeknown to them, Carla is watching from round the corner, she too is smiling at the sight of her family.

Later that day, around mid-afternoon, Jaimee is stood outside the Bistro. She lights a cigarette and checks her watch, as if she is nervous. Eventually Darren approaches her.

'I was so pleased when you called. I take it you've made your mind up. Name the date and I'll book you a flight.' Darren said excitedly.

'The answer's no.' Jaimee said bluntly.

'Why? You said it sounded like an amazing idea.' Darren said, stunned by Jaimee's response.

'Yeah, amazing for someone else. I don't want America or a posh apartment. I want Wetherfield.'

'Wetherfield's rubbish. It's cold, it rains constantly and it's full of no-hopers. It's not the place for you.' Darren sighed, looking round the street.

'No, you don't get to come here and insult my friends and my neighbours. They're good people.' Jaimee said sternly.

'But you can do so much better.' Darren replied.

'Maybe I'm happy here.' Jaimee said, taking a drag of her cigarette.

'You don't look it.'

'Well life can't always be a bed of roses can it? Truth is, I can't leave my family. Mum, dad and my brothers and sister. I love my job at the factory and the factory girls are like a second family to me. Plus there's the lads.' Jaimee explained.

'They don't need you anymore.' Darren replied, annoyed.

'But I need them.'

'You're grown up now. You can't rely on each other like you did when you were kids.'

'They're like brothers to me. And Warren. I can't leave him.' Jaimee said, a hint of sadness in her voice as she thinks about her deceased friend.

'He's not here anymore.' Darren reminded her.

'Yes he is. He's buried here, that means he'll always be here.'

Carla comes out of the cabin and is alarmed to see Darren and Jaimee together.

'What's going on?' Carla asked, walking over to them.

'Your precious daughter has just turned down my offer.'

'You have?' Carla asked, turning to Jaimee, shocked but pleased at the same time.

'She won't leave because her mate's grave is here. I mean have you ever heard such a pathetic excuse?' Darren scoffed, rather coldly.

'What did you just say? Excuse? Pathetic excuse? He wasn't my mate, he was my best friend. He was like my brother and he was shot down at the age of 25. The day he died, my heart was ripped from my chest. I felt like I couldn't breathe, like a part of me was missing. The grief very nearly killed me. That was how much I loved him, how much Jake and Danny loved him. We made a promise the day of his funeral; we promised we'd never leave him behind. I'll admit I was tempted by a new life but I don't intend on breaking my promise to the boys.' Jaimee explained tearfully, hurt by her Uncle's attitude.

Jaimee drops her cigarette and walks away from the Bistro quickly, wiping tears from her face, desperate to get home.

'Jaimee...' Darren said, realising he'd pushed her too far.

'Back off Darren. You had your chance to play dad and you blew it.' Carla warned, prompting Darren to storm off.

'Jaimee, wait up love.' Carla called, rushing after Jaimee, pulling her round. 'What's happened to your face? You look like you've done ten rounds with Mike Tyson.'

'I got in a fight.'

'Oh sweetheart...' Carla said sympathetically, gently stroking Jaimee's face.

'He didn't even ask what had happened. Some father figure he turned out to be eh?' Jaimee rolled her eyes, disappointed.

'The people round here care for you and love you. That's all that matters. You don't need him, you never have.' Carla replied.

'I'm sorry mum. I'm sorry for everything.'

'You've got nothing to apologise for. I should never have treated you the way I did. I appreciate everything you do and I can't believe my lucky that you're my daughter. I don't deserve you but if you'll be willing to give me another chance then I'll make it up to you, I promise I will.' Carla said.

'I'm gonna go in, see the lads. We could meet for dinner later if you like? Talk things through properly.' Jaimee said.

'That'd be nice. Come round to ours. I'll cook something and I know the kids would love a cuddle from their big sister.' Carla suggested.

'Ok sounds good.' Jaimee smiled sweetly.

'See you about 6 then?'

Jaimee nods obediently before unlocking her front door. She is about to go inside when Carla takes hold of her hand, making her turn round.

'I love you. Please don't ever forget that.' Carla said, so softly her voice was almost a whisper.

Jaimee smiles weakly before going inside.

A short while later, Carla arrives home and goes into the living room where Peter is clearing up after Lila and Josh.

'Thank you.' Carla said, wrapping her arms round Peter's neck and kissing him.

'What for?' Peter asked.

'I saw you talking to Jaimee earlier. I don't know what you said to her but it obviously made a difference. She told Darren she's staying here.'

'Well she's our daughter. I wasn't gonna let her walk out of our lives without a fight.' Peter replied.

'But I tried to talk to her about it yesterday and she just walked away from me.' Carla said, a little insecurely.

'She needed time and she needed someone that would listen and not judge her.'

'Well you did an amazing thing. I love you so much.' Carla smiled, kissing Peter.

'I love you too.' Peter replied, smiling back; he couldn't deny the way his heart skipped a little beat when Carla kissed him.

'She's coming round at 6 for dinner.' Carla said.

'Brilliant, I'll cook if you want?' Peter offered.

'You don't have to.' Carla shook her head.

'I'd like to. That way you can be free to talk to Jaimee when she gets here. We'll get all of this sorted out today I promise you that.' Peter said.

'Peter Barlow, my knight in a scruffy leather jacket.' Carla grinned, making Peter laugh.


	123. Chapter 123

_**Thanks for the fantastic reviews :-) Lots still to come so stick with it, thanks! Please review x**_

* * *

Later that day, around 6, Jaimee arrives at her parent's home. She is dressed smartly, although her face is still bruised and very sore. She knocks the door and Carla soon answers, smiling at her.

'Hi.' Jaimee said, feeling strangely nervous.

'Hiya, come on in love. You look lovely.' Carla complimented her, ushering her inside.

'Thank you, so do you.'

Jaimee follows Carla through to the living room where Simon and Lila are sat on the sofa watching TV. Peter comes through from the kitchen. Jaimee high fives Simon upon entering the room.

'Something smells good.' Jaimee said in approval.

'Yeah your dad's taken over the cooking duties.' Carla said.

'I miss having someone to cook for me. I'm rubbish in the kitchen. I made an omelette the other day and well I don't know what it was when I'd finished but it certainly wasn't an omelette.' Jaimee replied.

'That sounds familiar.' Simon smirked.

'You're your mum's double in more ways than one.' Peter joked.

'Where's Josh?' Jaimee asked.

'He's been really grizzly today so we've put him to bed a bit early.'

'I'm still awake though!' Lila exclaimed, jumping up so she is stood on the sofa.

'Everyone can see that Lila.' Carla giggled.

'How are ya princess?' Jaimee asked, happily scooping her sister up and putting her on her lap.

'I've been waiting for you. I want to show you my new princess castle.' Lila replied.

'Princess castle? Wow, aren't you lucky!' Jaimee exclaimed enthusiastically.

Lila climbs off Jaimee's lap and goes into the corner of the room before bringing a pink castle over to Jaimee, putting it on the coffee table.

'Here it is.' Lila announced proudly.

'Wow that's lovely isn't it? Your dolls must be well pleased with their house eh?'

'Yeah, it's a castle just like my house is.' Lila replied, sitting back on Jaimee's lap.

'It certainly is.'

'What happened to your face?' Lila asked, changing the subject, gently touching Jaimee's sore face.

'Oh I fell over. I'm a clumsy girl aren't I?' Jaimee giggled, not wanting to tell her the truth.

'You're silly!' Lila laughed. 'Auntie Michelle's silly too, she pulls funny faces and tells me jokes. I haven't seen her for a long time.'

'Ermm, yeah she's ill at the moment. She's got a cold and she doesn't wanna pass her horrible germs onto you does she?' Jaimee lied.

'No way, I've got my play soon.' Lila shook her head, a serious expression on her face.

'Exactly.' Jaimee replied, trying not to laugh at Lila's expression.

An hour or so later, Peter is clearing away the plates in the kitchen while Carla and Jaimee make their way into the living room, each carrying a glass of wine.

'Thank you for dinner. It was lovely.' Jaimee said sweetly, sitting down on the sofa.

'You're welcome. Thank you for coming. I'm pleased we've managed to sort things.' Carla replied.

'I meant what I said though, I'm not gonna stop hanging round with Michelle and I text her earlier to say I would be her maid of honour.'

'That's fine.'

'Yeah?'

'As long as you accept that I can't forgive her.' Carla said.

'Fine, deal.' Jaimee agreed, nodding.

'I think I'm gonna head off to bed if that's alright? I'm knackered.' Peter said.

'Sure. Night baby.' Carla replied, kissing Peter.

'Night dad.'

'See ya sweetheart.' Peter smiled.

Peter leaves the room, leaving Carla and Jaimee in the living room. Jaimee suddenly realises that Peter has gone upstairs to bed.

'So I take it he's not sleeping on the sofa anymore?' Jaimee asked, raising her eyebrows.

'It's amazing Jaimee. It feels like we're finally back on track. He's said he loves me and everything.' Carla grinned.

'Oh mum that's brilliant! I knew he'd remember you eventually. What you two have is special; it's not something that can be forgotten.' Jaimee said enthusiastically, hugging Carla.

'How does it feel being single again?' Carla asked, keen to hear about her daughter; she had to admit she had neglected her a little over recent weeks.

'When I was younger I couldn't think of anything worse than being married to someone. I just wanted to have quick flings and one night stands but then I met Matt and everything changed. Now it's all over and I don't know how I ever coped on my own.' Jaimee replied.

'You coped because you're beautiful and brave and strong. Besides, you've got Tommy now right?'

'Wrong. I think I'm gonna end it with him.'

'What? Why?' Carla asked.

'It was never supposed to be anything serious. I just needed someone when things went wrong with Matt.' Jaimee shrugged casually.

'Well yeah it might do you good to be single for a while.'

'I can't carry on being this way that's for sure.'

'You're perfect the way you are.' Carla said reassuringly, squeezing her hand.

'I've been arrested three times since coming here and one of those times I actually got put behind bars. Something needs to change. I need to look after myself.' Jaimee shook her head, feeling ashamed.

'I'm not gonna argue with you. It'll be nice not to have to worry about you when you go out.' Carla smiled, putting her arm round Jaimee and pulling her close.

The next morning, Jaimee goes into the Cafe. Sylvia and Roy are serving behind the counter and Jaimee is stunned to see Matt is the one being served.

'Matt?' Jaimee said, walking over to him.

'Hi. Oh, what happened to your face?' Matt asked, shocked by her appearance.

'I got into a fight the other night after I came to yours. You don't need to tell me I'm an idiot because I know that already. It just happened.' Jaimee replied.

'Well are you ok? No serious injuries?' Matt asked, concerned.

'No thank goodness.'

There is an awkward silence as Sylvia makes Matt's bacon sandwich. Matt and Jaimee both stood, not knowing what to do.

'What are you doing here?' Jaimee questioned, breaking the ice.

'I've started work back at the medical centre.' Matt replied.

'What about Georgia?' Jaimee asked.

'My mum's agreed to look after her during the days. I'd rather be with her to be honest but I need the money.'

'You're a great dad.'

'Thank you.'

'I was thinking, Lila's having a party soon for her 5th birthday. You're welcome to bring Georgia if you want? I know she's not even 1 yet but she might enjoy being around other kids.' Jaimee offered.

'No, it's probably best we keep our distance.' Matt shook his head.

'Right, yeah no problem.' Jaimee said, a little disappointed.

'Take care Jaimee. No more drunken fights.'

'I promise.'

'See you around.' Matt said, paying Sylvia and leaving the Cafe.

'Morning Jaimee.' Sylvia greeted her warmly.

'Hiya Sylv. I don't suppose you've got any soup going? My face is killing me today; I don't think I could manage my normal fry up.' Jaimee said.

'Take a seat and I'll bring some over. Would you like a coffee too?'

'Thank you, that'd be great.' Jaimee grinned.

Jaimee looks round the Cafe before catching sight of Julie sat in the corner of the building.

'Jaimee!' Julie smiled, pleased to see her.

'Oh Julie, how are ya?' Jaimee replied happily, sitting down with Julie.

'Worried about you.'

'Why? I'm ok.'

'You don't look it.'

'Yeah I reckon I'll have to hide from the clients tomorrow or I'll scare them all away.' Jaimee joked, gently touching her face.

'It'll do you no good hanging on to Matt.' Julie said seriously.

'I was only trying to be polite.'

'You said you were having a clean break though.'

'That was before I knew he was back working at the medical centre.' Jaimee sighed.

Sylvia walks over to their table, putting a bowl of soup and strong coffee in front of Jaimee.

'Aww thanks love. What would I do without you two eh? Top pals you are.' Jaimee said gratefully, handing Sylvia the money for her order.

Over at Carla and Peter's, Carla walks into Lila's bedroom where she is playing with her dolls.

'Li, do you wanna go out on your bike? The sun's out, look.' Carla suggested, opening the curtains.

'Yay! I'm good at riding my bike! I'm better than Simon.' Lila said confidently.

'Careful baby, your head won't be able to fit through the front door soon.' Carla said, although she couldn't help but laugh at her youngest daughter.

'That would be funny!' Lila laughed before taking a dress out of the wardrobe. 'I'm gonna wear my Jasmine dress.'

'No, just put your summer dress on.' Carla replied, handing her a different dress.

'Why?'

'Because you'll find it hard to ride in your fancy dress outfit darlin' and you don't wanna let Simon beat you in a race do you?'

'Good point mummy.' Lila said, sounding more mature than her years, again amusing Carla.

Peter enters the room, dressed ready to go out.

'Hello sweetheart, you excited to ride your bike?' Peter asked, smiling.

'Yeah it's gonna be an ace day!' Lila exclaimed happily, rushing out of the room.

'She's got my diva-like personality and Jaimee's language.' Carla said to Peter, amused.

'God help us.' Peter joked.

Later that day, Carla, Peter, Simon, Lila and Josh are on their way home from the park. Lila and Simon are on their bikes and Carla is carrying Josh. They nearly bump into Rob and Michelle who are walking hand in hand towards Rob's apartment. Carla puts Josh down, taking hold of his hand.

'Auntie Michelle! Uncle Rob! Look at me!' Lila exclaimed, showing off.

'Wow you're getting so good at that now Li. Have you been practicing?' Michelle replied, smiling.

'Yeah, we went to the park didn't we? I was better than Simon and even daddy couldn't catch up with him. He was running so fast and-.'

'Ok love; let's leave them to it eh?' Carla suggested, trying to steer Lila away.

'It's ok, carry on sweetheart.' Rob interrupted.

'No, I said we've got to go.' Carla replied sternly.

'I want to hang out with them.' Lila said, pouting.

'Well you can't.'

'It'd be no trouble Carla. We could bring her back round later.' Michelle replied, her voice soft and quiet with nerves.

'Please mummy? Pretty please with extra sprinkles on top?' Lila begged, smiling sweetly at Carla.

'You know I can't resist that cute little smile of yours.' Carla relented, squeezing Lila's rosy-red cheeks before looking at Michelle. 'Bring her home at 6.'

'Yay! Yay! Yay!' Lila clapped her hands excitedly.

'We're gonna have fun aren't we? What do you wanna do?' Michelle asked, pleased to be spending time with her goddaughter.

Carla watches them like a hawk as they go to Rob's apartment, pushing Lila's bike along with them. Eventually, Peter links arms with Carla, encouraging her to walk away.

'I thought you said you didn't want them near her?' Peter asked.

'I know but seeing her just now, it got me thinking that I shouldn't punish her for what Michelle did. She loves Michelle and if I stop her seeing her she'll be a complete nightmare.'

'Well I'm proud of you.' Peter said softly.

'That makes it all worthwhile.' Carla smiled, placing her head on his shoulder as they walk round the corner to their house.

'Come on Josh, let's have a race.' Simon said excitedly.

Peter takes hold of Simon's bike. Simon takes hold of Josh's hand and starts running. Josh waddles along with him, having recently learnt how to walk.

'Oh god, go steady!' Carla said, horrified.

Simon and Josh reach the house and Simon picks Josh up, swinging him round, cheering as they managed to get home safely.

'Wooo go Josh! We did it!' Simon exclaimed.

'Kids eh? They scare you half to death at every given opportunity.' Peter chuckled to Carla.

'I can put up with it for moments like that.' Carla smiled softly, watching Simon hugging Josh and chatting happily to him.


	124. Chapter 124 (Spoilers)

**Hi,**

**So the next chapter won't be up for a couple of days now so here's some hints about what's to come:**

- Jaimee gets asked out on a date, but who with?

- Carla goes for her check-up at the hospital and is understandably nervous as she waits for her results; has she made it to 3 years all clear or will it be yet more bad news for the family?

- In the countdown to Rob and Michelle's wedding, things seem to go wrong one by one, but will they be able to have the wedding day of their dreams?

- The fall out between Carla and Rob/Michelle continues but with the wedding approaching, will Carla make their wish come true and attend their special day?

- One resident receives shock news...

**What do you think to those? Let me know x**


	125. Chapter 125

_**Thanks for the views/reviews, much appreciated! A very, very long chapter for you now so I hope you enjoy it :-)**_

_**Also, this is actually my 200th chapter. I never expected it to last this long. I originally planned about 10 chapters haha :-) So thank you for your continued support :-)**_

_**Enjoy and please review x**_

* * *

A couple of nights later, Jaimee is in the Rovers, sat at the bar with a glass of wine. She is alone although she occasionally chats to some of the locals. Jason enters the pub.

'There's something wrong with this picture.' Jason said, approaching Jaimee.

'Really?'

'A girl as beautiful as you should not be drinking alone.'

'I'm not a girl darlin'. I'm a woman.' Jaimee said flirtatiously.

'You certainly are.' Jason grinned, looking at Jaimee's cleavage.

'Well this woman would love another drink.' Jaimee smirked, taking hold of his chin and bringing his eyes back up to her eye line.

'Tina, same again for Jaimee and a pint for me.' Jason calls over to Tina before looking at Jaimee. 'So what are your plans for tonight?'

'Nothing. I'm completely free. So if something were to crop up-.'

'Jaimee?' Matt interrupted, having just entered the pub.

'Excuse me a minute babe.' Jaimee said to Jason.

Jaimee walks over to Matt, annoyed, leaving Jason alone at the bar.

'What do you think you're doing?' Jaimee asked.

'I could ask you the same thing.'

'Take a look at my hand. Do you see a wedding ring? No? That's because we're divorced. You have no right to tell me what to do.' Jaimee said, holding up her hand.

'I didn't know you fancied Jason.' Matt said, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

'Why wouldn't I? He's fit.' Jaimee replied.

'Fit? You're not a teenager anymore.'

'Oh piss off Matt. You washed your hands of me the day the divorce papers came through. I gave you what you wanted so leave me alone.' Jaimee snapped.

She goes back to the bar; shooting Matt one last nasty glare, before draping her arm round Jason.

'Jase, how do you fancy drinking and dancing the night away?' Jaimee suggested.

'Sounds good to me.' Jason replied, downing his pint.

'Jase mate, could you go and sit with your mum? She's not well and I'm on a late shift.' Paul interrupted, rushing into the pub.

Jason pulls Paul to one side, irritated by the interruptions.

'Are you joking? I'm on a promise here.' Jason said in a hushed tone.

'Family should come first.' Paul replied sternly.

'We're gonna have to give tonight a miss. Sorry babe.' Jason said to Jaimee.

'No worries. See you around.' Jaimee shrugged.

'I'll text you.'

Jason leaves the pub with Paul and Matt goes back over to Jaimee, unable to hide his smile.

'I see your plans for tonight have fallen through.'

'Well done Sherlock! How did you work that out?' Jaimee snapped sarcastically.

'Why do you hate me so much?' Matt asked.

'I don't.'

'It seems that way to me.'

'I don't hate you. I couldn't if I tried. I'm still crazy about you-.' Jaimee paused, wishing she could take back what she said.

'What?' Matt asked, stunned.

'Nothing. I've got to go.'

Jaimee rushes out of the pub, immediately lighting a cigarette. Her hands are shaking and she can't deny the sick feeling in her stomach. Michelle comes out of Dev's and goes over to Jaimee.

'Jay? You alright love?' Michelle asked, concerned by her pale complexion.

'I just made a complete idiot of myself but yeah everything's fine.' Jaimee said.

'What happened?'

'I basically just told Matt I'm still in love with him.'

'Maybe that's not a mistake.'

'What?' Jaimee asked.

'Maybe you meant to tell him how you felt. Maybe you know deep down that divorcing him was a big mistake.' Michelle replied.

'Leaving him was the hardest thing I've ever had to do.' Jaimee said in a hushed tone, almost like a whisper.

'Harder than kicking the drugs?' Michelle questioned.

'A million times harder. The drugs are bad for me; the drugs would eventually have killed me. Matt was good for me, so good for me, but we can't be together.' Jaimee replied sadly.

'You can.'

'I love you for being such an optimist but you know as well as I do that me and Matt couldn't have stayed together. We loved each other but we wanted different things and that's something no couple can get over.'

'Are you sure that's all that's bothering you?' Michelle asked.

'Yeah, why?'

'You're shaking like a leaf and you're as white as a sheet.'

'I just got called beautiful in the pub. Must have been their beer goggles eh?' Jaimee laughed.

'No of course you're beautiful. I'm just worried.' Michelle said, stroking Jaimee's cheek to wipe the single tear.

'Do you know what I need?' Jaimee said.

'What?'

'A couple of glasses of wine. That'll sort me out.' Jaimee said, trying to remain cheerful.

'In that case, follow me. I've got a couple of bottles in the fridge at home.' Michelle giggled, linking arms with Jaimee.

At Carla and Peter's house, Carla is sat on the sofa in a world of her own. Peter comes out of the kitchen and watches her for a moment before sitting down beside her.

'You ok love?' Peter asked, resting a hand on her knee.

'Yeah sorry, I was miles away then.' Carla smiled weakly.

'What's on your mind?' Peter questioned.

'Just my check up. It's crazy to think it's that time of year already.'

'Check up?' Peter repeated.

'You don't remember do you?' Carla sighed.

'What? Are you alright?' Peter questioned, worried.

At Michelle's flat, Jaimee and Michelle are sat on the sofa, sipping wine and having a proper catch up. Rob enters to the sound of hysterical laughter coming from the two women.

'Oh alright Jay? I didn't think you were coming round tonight.' Rob greeted her happily.

'Yeah sorry, I was in need of a girly chat.'

'And I've been telling her some of the ideas we've had for the wedding.' Michelle added.

'And have we got your approval, princess?' Rob asked, leaning on the back of the sofa.

'Absolutely. It all sounds amazing.' Jaimee nodded.

'I'm glad you think so. And I'm really pleased you said yes to being her maid of honour.'

'I wouldn't miss it for the world.'

'Yeah and it means you get to organise my hen do.'

'Ace! Prepare for a night to remember.' Jaimee grinned, rubbing her hands together.

'Do you two want a top up?' Rob offered, taking the bottle of wine from the kitchen.

'Yeah, cheers Uncle Rob.' Jaimee replied.

'And for my beautiful fiancé?' Rob asked sweetly.

'Ooh go on then.' Michelle replied, prompting Rob to pour the wine.

'You two are so sweet.' Jaimee smiled.

'That's one thing I've never been called.' Rob replied chuckling.

'You're a proper softie.'

'So how have you been? We've been a bit worried what with you taking a couple of days off work.' Rob asked.

'I just needed to get myself straight, clear my head a bit. I'm sure mum's told you I'm trying to behave myself from now on. I don't want this happening again.'

'Your mum hasn't told us anything.' Rob said.

'She's not ignoring you as well is she?' Jaimee asked.

'I'm marrying Michelle; of course she's ignoring me.'

'I'm sorry.'

'You've nothing to apologise for. We understand why she's reacted like this.'

'It must still hurt though.' Jaimee said.

'It breaks my heart.' Michelle replied sadly.

'Who knows, she might make an appearance at your wedding.' Jaimee said, trying to see the positive.

'Now that would be the ultimate wedding present. Honestly I'd give anything to have my best friend back.'

'She'll come round eventually. She's probably just anxious about her scan tomorrow that's all. Once that's out of the way she'll be a bit calmer, more like the old Carla you know.' Jaimee reassured her.

'I hope so. I'll be back in a minute.'

Michelle gets up from the sofa and goes into the bathroom.

'So have you picked your best man yet Uncle Rob?' Jaimee asked.

'I literally haven't got a clue love. I'm not exactly Mr Popular.' Rob replied.

'Aww bless ya. What about Kirky?' Jaimee smirked.

'You're having a laugh right?' Rob laughed.

'He's a sweetheart really.'

'He'll lose the rings and I really don't think I could spend an entire stag night with him.'

'Ooh I've got the perfect person...'

'Yeah?' Rob asked, optimistically.

'Norris.' Jaimee replied, letting out her trademark dirty giggle.

'Very funny.' Rob replied, although he couldn't help but smile.

'What's funny?' Michelle asked, emerging from the bathroom.

'Jaimee's just suggested Norris as my best man.'

'Oh can you imagine? That'd certainly get folk round here talking.' Michelle giggled before turning to Jaimee. 'Anyway, I've got a favour to ask you.'

'Oh yeah?'

'Will you sing at the wedding?'

'Sing?' Rob repeated in shock.

'Have you not heard her? She's incredible. Here I'll put a CD on and you can hear her.' Michelle said, putting a CD into the stereo.

'What am I, a human karaoke machine?'

'I'm the bride and what I say goes.'

'Fair enough.' Jaimee shrugged.

Jaimee starts singing along to the CD and Rob is instantly amazed.

'Oh my god, Jay where did you learn to sing like that?' Rob asked.

'Inherited it I guess.' Jaimee said casually.

'You certainly didn't get that voice from your mother. She sounds like she's in pain when she sings.'

'Don't let her hear you say that.' Jaimee laughed.

'Well you're officially hired for our wedding.' Rob said.

'Cool that saves me getting you a wedding present.'

'I'm so excited! Ry's doing the disco for us; we've got you singing-.'

'The lads are brilliant cooks if you want them to do the catering?' Jaimee offered.

'Seriously?' Michelle asked, taken back by everyone's generosity.

'Yeah no worries. I'll have a word tomorrow.'

Back at Carla and Peter's house, they are still on the sofa. Peter is waiting anxiously for an answer to his question but Carla is shifting uncomfortably in her seat, looking terrified.

'Carla, whatever it is, just tell me. I'll cope, we'll cope. Together.' Peter said, reassuring her.

'Three years ago I started getting these headaches. I mean I used to get headaches all the time but that was because of booze. Anyway, there was this one night when I went out with Michelle and Jaimee. Jaimee had gone off with some bloke, you know she can't enjoy her night unless she pulls...me and Michelle were in the ladies and the next thing I know I'm waking up in hospital. I'd had a fit, you see...' Carla explained, her voice trailing off.

'A fit?' Peter repeated.

'I had a brain tumour.' Carla replied.

'No?!' Peter exclaimed, horrified and scared.

'It's ok. I'm alright, or at least I think I am.'

'Have you been having more headaches?' Peter asked.

'No, apart from the odd one when I'm tired but everyone gets those, right?' Carla said, insecurely.

'Yeah absolutely. You'll be ok.' Peter said confidently.

'You don't know that for sure.' Carla shook her heads, tears springing to her eyes.

'We need to think positively about this Carla. You're one of the strongest people I've ever known. You won't let something like that come back again.'

'It was one of the worst times of my life. I thought I was gonna do. I could feel myself losing the battle each day and I kept pushing everyone away. I know it was wrong of me to do that but when you're in a situation like that, you feel like you're doing people a favour. You want them to hate you so that it hurts them less when you die. I can't go through all that again Peter, I can't.' Carla replied, desperation in her voice.

Peter pulls her close, allowing her head to rest on his shoulder.

A couple of hours later, Jaimee is walking home from Michelle's. She is a little tipsy but is relatively tame compared to how she normally is.

'Jaimee!' Jason called, coming out of his house.

'Well hello handsome. Have you finished your babysitting duties?' Jaimee asked with a smirk.

'Yeah, Sean's back from the Rovers so I'm officially a free man. How about town?' Jason suggested.

'No.' Jaimee shook her head.

'Oh...'

'I think we should skip drinks and just go to bed.' Jaimee said flirtatiously.

Jaimee kisses Jason passionately and allows him to push her against the front door of number 13. Jaimee pulls away and frantically unlocks the door, both of them tumbling inside.

Jaimee and Jason continue kissing, their breath heavy and fast as Jaimee pulls Jason into the living room. He lifts her onto the dining table and she wraps her legs round his waist as he kisses her neck...

Over at Carla and Peter's house, Carla is lying in bed in the dark although she can't sleep. Peter comes into the room quietly, getting onto the bed and pulling Carla in to a comforting embrace. She doesn't respond though, worrying Peter.

'Carla?' Peter whispered.

'Mmm...' Carla muttered, still deep in thought.

'I just wanted you to know that whatever happens with your scan, I'm here.' Peter said.

'You might want to take that back if it's bad news.' Carla replied.

'I won't. You're my wife and I'm so in love with you. I don't care what life throws at us anymore because quite frankly we've been through it all. It's us against the world.'


	126. Chapter 126

_**Thank you for the amazing reviews :-) Enjoy and please keep the feedback coming xx**_

* * *

The next morning, Jaimee wakes in bed. She scans the room, acknowledging her clothes scattered on the bedroom floor. Jason is asleep beside her so she takes her mobile from the bedside table and dials Carla's number.

'Morning mum.' Jaimee said cheerfully down the phone.

'Hi, you ok?' Carla asked, although her mind was on her hospital appointment.

'Yeah, I was just calling to say good luck for today.' Jaimee replied.

'Ahh you remembered?' Carla asked.

'As if I'd forget.'

'We didn't see much of you yesterday.

'Yeah, I was...busy.' Jaimee said, glancing at Jason who was lying next to her, his chest bare with the rest of him covered by the bed sheet.

'Oh yeah? Who's the lucky fella?' Carla asked, giggling.

'I'll tell you later. Listen, do you want me to come with you today?' Jaimee offered.

'Thanks love but your dad said he'll go with me.'

'Ok no worries but text me as soon as you've had your scan. Oh and I was wondering if you and dad want to come for dinner tonight?' Jaimee questioned.

'You're cooking?!' Carla exclaimed.

'No, Jake is, you'll be pleased to hear. I just thought it'd be nice to spend some quality time with you and dad.

'Sounds lovely sweetheart. I'll get Ken and Deirdre to have the kids.'

'See you about 7 then? Love ya!' Jaimee said, as Jason starts to stir in his sleep.

'Love you.' Carla replied before ending the call.

Jaimee moves closer to Jason, kissing his neck and chest.

'So do you fancy doing something today?' Jason asked.

'Like what?' Jaimee asked in between kisses.

'Dunno.'

'Right...look I'm not really looking for anything serious.' Jaimee said awkwardly, stopping kissing Jason.

'Me neither, I just thought-.'

'I've got a half day at work so how about we spend the morning right here in bed?' Jaimee interrupted flirtatiously.

At Michelle's flat, Michelle is sat at the kitchen table on her laptop.

'Rob?' Michelle called.

'Yeah babe.' Rob replied, poking his head round the bedroom door.

'What do you think of this place?' Michelle asked.

Rob goes over to Michelle and looks over her shoulder at the wedding venue on the screen.

'Wow that looks the business.' Rob gasped, impressed.

'Shall I book us an appointment to look at it?'

'Yeah sounds good to me.'

'This is gonna be the best wedding ever.' Michelle smiled excitedly.

'A day fit for my beautiful princess.' Rob kissed Michelle before grabbing his jacket. 'Text me the details. See you later.'

Rob leaves the flat.

At the hospital, Peter and Carla are sat in the waiting room. Carla is clearly anxious and Peter is doing his best to support her.

'You ok?' Peter asked softly.

'I feel sick.' Carla muttered.

'Try and stay calm. You'll make it all ten times worse if you get yourself worked up.' Peter said.

'What if it's bad news?' Carla questioned, scared.

'It won't be.'

'You don't know.'

'I do. It's all gonna be ok because I'm here.'

'You were right by my side the last time it happened.'

'I know but you're stronger now, we're stronger. Nothing will hurt us again.' Peter said confidently.

'I wish I could believe you.' Carla shook her head.

'You must believe me. It's an order.' Peter said, smirking, trying to cheer Carla up.

A short while later back on Coronation Street, Jaimee comes out of the Kabin, lighting a cigarette. Matt comes out of Dev's and approaches Jaimee.

'Can't I go anywhere without seeing you?' Jaimee sighed.

'It's a free country.' Matt shrugged.

'And you just happen to be right here.' Jaimee said moodily.

'I work here. I'm on my lunch break.' Matt replied.

'I'm gonna be late for work.'

Jaimee tries to walk away but Matt pulls her round.

'Please can we just talk?' Matt pleaded.

'Why? Is playing the doting daddy wearing a bit thin already? Oh well, you lasted a couple of months, it's more than her mother managed.' Jaimee snapped sarcastically.

'I think you owe me a conversation.'

'I don't think I do.'

'I see you shacked up with Jason last night.' Matt said.

'What are you a stalker now?' Jaimee questioned, annoyed.

'I care about you. I don't like seeing you suffer.'

'I just spent 12 hours with one of the fittest blokes round here. I've hardly suffered have I?' Jaimee smirked, loving the fact she was making Matt jealous.

'Listen-.'

'No you listen, we're not a couple anymore so don't think for a second that you can tell me what to do or who to see.'

'You're not back on the drugs are you?' Matt asked.

'Get a grip! I'm a twenty six year old woman trying to have a bit of fun. It's not a crime to want to enjoy life you know?'

'You've already been with two blokes since we split up. I haven't been with anyone.' Matt replied.

'But when we were still married you went off and got another woman pregnant. That's the problem in all this Matt, not me.' Jaimee replied, storming into the factory, dropping her cigarette on the pavement outside.

Later, at the hospital, Carla and Peter are back in the waiting area, waiting for her results. A doctor emerges from one of the offices.

'Mrs Barlow? We have your results, would you like to come through to my office?' The doctor said.

'Why do we have to go in there? Something must be wrong. Oh god, something's wrong.' Carla asked Peter.

'Calm down. Everyone gets called into the doctor's office whether it's good news or bad news. The corridor isn't the right place for a discussion is it?' Peter reassured her, taking her hand.

At the factory, Jaimee and Rob are working in the office.

'Are you alright on your own for a bit this afternoon?' Rob asked, passing Jaimee a cup of coffee.

'Yeah, is everything ok?' Jaimee replied.

'Michelle's books us an appointment at a wedding venue. You should see it Jay, it's like something out of a Hollywood film.' Rob grinned.

'Very nice. Sounds right up your street.'

'Exactly, I just hope it's within our budget.' Rob sighed.

'Budget? Newsflash Uncle Rob, your blushing bride doesn't know the meaning of the word budget.' Jaimee replied, joking.

'I better get in some overtime then.' Rob laughed before changing the subject a little. 'Oh I've decided on my best man.'

'Yeah?'

'Ryan.' Rob revealed.

'Well to be honest I did wonder why you hadn't already thought of him.' Jaimee replied.

'He was close to Steve and we've never really seen eye to eye. I was worried he wouldn't approve of me and Michelle but we had a chat in the Cafe this morning and he seemed fine with it all.'

'So he's said yes?'

'I'm gonna ask him tonight. He's popping round to have dinner with us.'

'Get you eh? Slipping into the step-father role just nicely.' Jaimee teased.

'I never would have thought I'd be a step-dad. Poor Ryan eh?' Rob chuckled.

'Lucky Ryan more like. You're a diamond Uncle Rob.' Jaimee smiled.

'A rough diamond.' Rob corrected her.

'But a diamond all the same.'

Later that evening, Jaimee is in the back yard of number 13, smoking. She'd just enjoyed a nice meal with her best friends and parents. Carla comes out of the house.

'Uncle Rob was gutted you didn't reply to his text earlier.' Jaimee said, upon seeing her mother.

'A text doesn't make everything alright.' Carla replied.

'He's done nothing wrong.'

'Apart from shack up with the local joy rider.'

'Oh for Christ sake mum! She's hardly a boy racer is she? She's told you time and time again that it was an accident.' Jaimee exclaimed, tired of the fall-out.

'I can't-.'

'I know you can't forgive her and I'm not asking you to. What I am saying is don't push Uncle Rob away too.' Jaimee interrupted.

'He's made his choice.' Carla said bluntly.

'To marry Michelle yeah but not to fall out with you.' Jaimee replied.

'How can I ignore the fact he's marrying her. She'll be my sister in law again and we'd have to see each other at family gatherings.'

'You'll have to see her anyway.'

'Why?' Carla asked.

'Because she's Lila's godmother. She adores Michelle and so does Josh. You can't take her away from them.' Jaimee replied.

'They're not going to the wedding if that's what you're hinting at.' Carla shook her head.

'Why?' Jaimee asked, a little irritated.

'Because I said so. They've got a nerve, they really have. They sent us a letter this morning asking if Lila could be flower girl and Josh could be paigeboy.' Carla rolled her eyes in disbelief.

'Can I just say something? And don't go off on one because I really don't wanna fall out with you...' Jaimee said calmly.

'Go on.' Carla said, giving Jaimee her full attention.

'How happy did it make you when Uncle Darren said I could be your flower girl when you married Paul?' Jaimee asked.

'I couldn't have been happier. It was like my biggest wish come true.' Carla said softly, a smile on her face as she strokes Jaimee's cheek.

'Don't you think it'll make Michelle and Uncle Rob happy to have the kids there?'

'It's not the same.' Carla said.

'Maybe not exactly but you'd have been devastated if I'd missed your big day wouldn't you? You might not have got on well with Uncle Darren and Auntie Amy but you expected them to let me be there didn't you? That I shouldn't be punished because of your fall out?' Jaimee explained.

'Ok, ok, fine they can go! But you need to keep an eye on them.' Carla relented.

'But-.'

'I'm not talking about it anymore.' Carla interrupted strictly.

'Ok.' Jaimee agreed before embracing her mother. 'Come here, I'm so pleased you got good news today.'

'You and me both darlin'.' Carla smiled.

'It's all good from now on. I promise you that.'


	127. Chapter 127

_**Thanks for the wonderful reviews :-) As always they are much appreciated! Enjoy this next chapter and please review :-) xx**_

* * *

Later that night, Peter had left to pick the kids up from Ken and Deirdre's, leaving Carla and Jaimee alone to talk. They are sat on the sofa with a glass of wine each. Jaimee's phone bleeps, she reads the text and quickly types a reply as Carla watches.

'So come on then, who keeps texting you?' Carla asked.

'It's just them rubbish sales texts.' Jaimee shrugged.

'Well you're obviously having a good chat with them. Your phones been bleeping non-stop since we sat down.' Carla grinned.

'I can never keep anything from you can I?' Jaimee rolled her eyes, smiling.

'You've only just worked it out?'

'It's Jason.' Jaimee revealed.

'As in Grimshaw who lives next door?' Carla questioned, stunned.

'The very same.' Jaimee smiled.

'So that's who you ended up with last night.'

'Yeah.' Jaimee said, a beaming smile on her face.

'Look at the grin on your face. Is it love then?' Carla giggled.

'I'm done with love. It hurts too much. Last night on the other hand, was a lot of fun, but now he keeps texting me, asking if I wanna go out-.' Jaimee sighed.

'What's wrong with that?' Carla asked.

'I've already told him I don't want anything serious.'

'Dinner in town is hardly serious, love.'

'But it's what couples do. I don't want to be part of a couple. I just want the occasional-.'

'Darlin' go no further with that statement.' Carla interrupted, holding her hands up.

'I've been through two divorces already. Why does Jason think I want another boyfriend?' Jaimee questioned.

'Would it really be that bad? I hate to think of you on your own.' Carla said, looking at Jaimee with a sympathetic expression.

'I'm ok. I've got the lads.' Jaimee said casually.

'I've seen Matt hanging around the last couple of days.' Carla raised her eyebrows.

'I don't know what he thinks he's doing but everywhere I go he's there. I've signed the divorce papers and I'm trying to keep my distance like he asked me to but he's making it really difficult.'

'Is that the real reason you won't get involved with Jason?'

'No.' Jaimee bowed her head.

'I can tell when you're lying you know...' Carla said.

'I'm not.' Jaimee replied.

'You bow your head, you let your hair cover your face and you fidget. Those are all the classic Jaimee Barlow signs of lying.'

'Me and Matt finished a long time ago.'

'Try letting your heart know sweetheart. I don't like to see you sad.' Carla said softly, resting her hand on Jaimee's knee in support.

'What have I got to be sad about eh? I've got the best friends and the best family in the world. I'm a lucky girl me.' Jaimee said, trying to put on a brave face.

'And we're always here for you ok?'

'Thank you.'

'I love you, my gorgeous, strong girl.' Carla said, pulling Jaimee into a comforting hug.

At Carla and Peter's house, Peter is sat on the sofa with Lila propped up against his arm. Josh had just been put down to sleep for the night but Lila had refused to go to bed, although her eyes were slowly drooping.

'Did you go to Jaimee's house tonight?' Lila asked.

'We did Lila. She said to tell you hi.'

'Why couldn't we go?' Lila pouted.

'Because me and your mum wanted to spend time with her on our own. We love you and Josh and Si to bits, you know we do but Jaimee's just as important to us.' Peter explained.

'She's been a bit sad hasn't she?' Lila asked.

'Yeah, a little bit.'

'Why?'

'Sometimes adults go through things that scare them or upset them and Jaimee went through one of those times. You'll understand when you're a big girl.' Peter replied.

'I'm a big girl now.' Lila said.

'You're not sweetheart. You're my little girl.' Peter said softly, letting out a small laugh.

'Love you daddy.'

'And I love you.' Peter replied, watching as Lila drifted into a peaceful sleep. 'I've missed you.'

It had been so long since Peter felt like a real father, since he felt even remotely like the old Peter and he couldn't be happier. He puts his arm round Lila to make her more comfortable, allowing her to rest her head on his lap.

A short while later, Jaimee is home alone having said goodbye to her mother a few moments earlier. There is a knock at the door and she answers it, stunned to see Matt stood in front of her.

'What are you doing here?' Jaimee asked.

'Nice to see you too.' Matt replied.

'It's late. Shouldn't you be at home with your kid?' Jaimee said.

'My mum's looking after her.'

'Bet she wishes you'd kept it in your pants now doesn't she? She spends all her time looking after Georgia.' Jaimee said sarcastically.

'Do you have to be so vulgar?' Matt asked in disgust.

'Why are you here?' Jaimee asked.

'We need to talk.'

'No we don't.'

'You're an expert at pushing people away aren't you?'

'Only the ones that break my heart.' Jaimee said, her voice quiet and vulnerable.

'Five minutes is all I'm asking for.' Matt pleaded.

'Two and no more.' Jaimee said sternly, allowing Matt to walk in.

Back at Carla and Peter's, Carla enters the quiet house and goes straight into the living room, putting her handbag on the floor.

'Aww look at you two.' Carla smiled upon seeing her husband and her little girl.

'I know she should be in bed but she fell asleep and I don't like to disturb her.' Peter replied.

'It's ok, I'll carry her up later.' Carla said, sitting on the arm of the sofa.

'So how was Jaimee when you left?' Peter asked.

'Putting on a brave face bless her. She's clearly still in love with Matt.' Carla sighed.

'Lila was asking me about it before.'

'She was?' Carla asked, stunned.

'She notices a lot more than we realise. It's alright though, I sorted it.' Peter said reassuringly.

'You're an amazing dad.' Carla grinned, amazed by her husband.

'I'm glad you think so.' Peter smiled as Carla dropped a kiss onto his lips.

Back at number 13, Jaimee is sat on the dining table sipping another glass of wine. Matt is pacing the floor in front of her, obviously a little nervous and Jaimee is trying to remain calm and collected.

'Do you enjoy messing with my head?' Jaimee asked, annoyed by Matt's presence.

'That's not what I'm trying to do.' Matt shook his head.

'So what are you doing? Because one minute you're storming into my work telling me to sign the divorce papers and the next you're following me round like a lost puppy.' Jaimee replied.

Matt tries to kiss Jaimee but she pushes him away, although it is clear she is using all her strength to turn him down.

'Sorry.' Matt muttered.

Jaimee watches as Matt starts to walk towards the living room door. Suddenly she jumps off the table, following him.

'Wait.' Jaimee said, pulling him round so they are facing each other. 'I'll never forgive myself if I let you walk out that door.' Jaimee said, looking deep into his eyes.

Matt leans in for a tender kiss, however it soon becomes more fiery and passionate. Matt quickly removes Jaimee's top while Jaimee's hands frantically undo the buttons on Matt's jeans. Matt lifts Jaimee onto the table and she rips open his shirt. Matt kisses her body, starting with her neck before allowing his lips to explore the rest of her...

On the coffee table, Jaimee's mobile rings with Jason's name flashing up on the screen...


	128. Chapter 128

_**Thanks for the lovely reviews and apologies for taking a couple of days to update. Right I've skipped forward a bit as there's loads of drama to come and I wanted to get on with writing and sharing it with you all. Hope that's ok with you and I really hope you enjoy it. It's a very, very long chapter and there's some shocks coming for a few of the characters in this fic so I hope you like it. Let me know what you think, the more reviews the better :-) x**_

* * *

A few months later and the countdown to Michelle and Rob's wedding had well and truly begun. Jaimee was pleased to be maid of honour; her duties taking her mind off her own dramas. After their one night stand a few months ago, Matt had quit his job and had cut all contact with Jaimee; who had decided she was best off on her own. Carla is still refusing to make up with his brother and future sister in-law despite Michelle and Rob pleaded with her at every opportunity.

It's now a month until the big day and Jaimee is waiting in a swanky night club. It's empty but is decorated for Michelle's hen night. Eventually Michelle walks in, a little confused to find it empty.

'Happy hen night!' Jaimee exclaimed, grinning.

'Ahh wow this is amazing!' Michelle gasped, looking at the decorations and the location; she'd expected another night in the Rovers, not a posh nightclub.

'I told you I'd organise a special night for you.'

'Thank you love.' Michelle smiled, hugging Jaimee tightly.

'And I've managed to blag us a couple of free bottles of champagne.' Jaimee said, pointing to the champagne bottles on ice on the bar.

'I tell you what, everyone needs a Jaimee Barlow in their life.' Michelle said in approval.

'I'm a one-off, what can I say?' Jaimee grinned cheekily.

'Is your mum coming tonight?' Michelle asked.

'I don't know. I went to see her earlier and I told her where we'd be but she didn't really say anything.'

'Thanks for trying anyway.' Michelle said, a little disappointed.

'You never know, she might surprise you.' Jaimee said.

Michelle doesn't reply, instead pouring herself a glass of champagne. She is about to pour one for Jaimee but the younger woman holds her hand over the glass.

'Oh no, not for me thanks.' Jaimee declined.

'You're turning down booze?' Michelle asked in disbelief.

'I had a couple of glasses while I was setting up. I need to pace myself.'

'Ok come on, what have you done with Jaimee?'

'I'm still here. I just want to be better behaved from now on. You know what I'm like after a few drinks. I don't wanna steal the limelight from you. It's your night.'

'Bless ya, a proper sweetheart aren't you?'

'I do my best. Now get that down you and get ready to greet everyone.' Jaimee replied.

'I thought it was only gonna be a couple of the girls?' Michelle asked.

'Then you thought wrong. You didn't think I'd hire a place this size for one or two of us did you?' Jaimee said, going over to the doors to a VIP area and pushing open the doors. 'Say hi to your hens!'

Michelle is amazed to see just about every woman she knows, except Tracy Barlow, in the VIP area.

'No way! How did you manage to keep this quiet?' Michelle exclaimed, starting to hug all her guests.

'I'm a girl of many talents.' Jaimee joked.

At Carla and Peter's house, Carla is sat at the dining table, deep in thought. Peter enters the room, having settled Josh and Lila down for the night.

'What's on your mind?' Peter asked, sitting opposite Carla.

'Nothing.' Carla muttered.

'You look like you've got the weight of the world on your shoulders.'

'Jaimee came round earlier, told me all about Michelle's hen night.' Carla replied.

'Oh yeah, when is it?' Peter asked.

'Tonight. In fact, knowing Jaimee and Michelle as well as I do they'll be on their third or fourth round by now.' Carla said, looking at the clock on the wall.

'Did you not get invited?' Peter questioned.

'Course I did but it doesn't mean I'm going does it?'

'Why?'

'You know why.'

'But you look miserable sat here.' Peter said.

'Thanks.' Carla replied sarcastically.

'You know I didn't mean it in a horrible way. I just mean, you obvious still care about Michelle.' Peter said.

'I don't.' Carla said bluntly.

'You do and I'll bet you anything she's at her hen party willing you to walk through the door. Why don't you make her wish come true eh?' Peter suggested.

'Why should I? Peter, I don't think you understand, she nearly killed you. In fact when you woke up and couldn't remember who I was, it felt like she'd done it. It felt like she'd taken you from me once and for all. I couldn't bare it if I had to live life without you.' Carla explained.

'But guess what, I'm here ok? I'm still standing and I promise I'll never leave your side again.'

'I still can't forgive her.'

'Ok.' Peter shrugged.

'That's it? Case closed?' Carla asked.

'Yeah.'

'Good.'

'I think you should go.' Peter said.

'I thought you said we weren't talking about it anymore?' Carla sighed.

'I'm not talking about the fall out with Michelle. I'm talking about Jaimee now. Why don't you go for a couple of drinks with her? You don't have to talk to Michelle if you don't want to.'

'I don't think Jaimee's that bothered about me showing up.'

'I think Jaimee wants you and Michelle to make up. She's loves you and she loves Michelle, they're practically joined at the hip. It'd mean a lot to her if you'd make the effort.'

'And that's it yeah? Everything's suddenly forgiven?'

'Not if you don't want it to be. Come on, you know Jaimee puts on a good party and you deserve to let your hair down.' Peter said.

A while later, at the nightclub, the hen party is in full swing and everyone is enjoying themselves, although Jaimee is a little distant.

'What's Rob getting up to tonight then?' Beth asked.

'He's having a night in front of the telly.' Michelle replied.

'For his stag? I thought he was a bit more wild than that.' Beth groaned.

'Oh he is.' Michelle grinned mischievously, making everyone laugh. 'No his stag night isn't til tomorrow night.'

'He'll be up to all sorts. Drinking, fighting and if there's strippers involved...' Beth said, giggling.

'Rob isn't like that.' Michelle shook her head.

'He's a bloke, they're all like that.' Eva said.

'I bet Matt was like that on his stag weren't he Jay?' Beth asked, turning to Jaimee.

'I wouldn't know.' Jaimee muttered.

At the flat, Rob is sat in front of the telly, sipping a can of beer and watching a film. The door buzzer goes and he gets up to answer it.

'Hello?' Rob said, speaking into the phone.

'Is that Rob Donovan?' A woman replied.

'Depends who's asking.'

'It's Rachel. Cast your mind back a few years and you might remember me.' Rachel said, confusing Rob.

'Sorry I don't know who you are and it's late so-.'

'Rachel Layton.'

Rob is clearly stunned upon hearing her name and he buzzes her up.

Back at the nightclub, Jaimee is dancing with some of the factory girls when she catches sight of Carla entering the club. She goes over to her, pleased she has made an appearance.

'Mum...' Jaimee said happily.

'I'm not stopping for long.' Carla replied, moodily.

'You look nice.' Jaimee smiled.

'I didn't make the effort for her.' Carla said.

'Ok, whatever you say.' Jaimee sighed; her mother's stubbornness amused her at times.

'Carla! Oh I knew you'd come!' Michelle exclaimed, approaching her former friend.

'How much have you had to drink?' Carla asked, disgusted.

'It's my hen night.' Michelle slurred.

'There's nothing worse than a woman completely off her face.' Carla tutted.

'You can't really comment, not after some of the states you've been in. Remember our last night out; you were hammering on Norris's door asking him to do shots with you.' Michelle said giggling at the memory.

'I've blanked it out.' Carla said, remaining stony faced.

'Chill out mum, come on have a drink.' Jaimee said, pulling her over to the bar to avoid a row.

Back at the flat, Rachel is sat on the sofa while Rob paces the floor, anxious to know why she is here.

'What are you even doing here? How did you find me? It's been years.' Rob asked, annoyed by her presence.

'15 years to be exact.' Rachel added.

'Exactly, a long time.'

'I'll cut straight to the chase. I'm here for money.' Rachel revealed.

'Why?' Rob asked.

'Life hasn't been easy for me you know...'

'Life has been hard for us all. An eight year stint in Strangeways was a particular low point for me. Doesn't mean I owe you anything.' Rob said bluntly.

'No, you don't owe me anything.' Rachel replied.

'Right, so if you don't mind-.'

'But you owe a hell of a lot to him.' Rachel said, passing a photo to Rob.

Rob looks at the photo in his hand; it's of a boy, around 14-15 years of age, with Rob's eyes and cheeky grin. Rob is stunned into silence...

At the club

'Thank you for turning up.'

'I wanted to spend some time with you. It's got nothing to do with Michelle.' Carla said before pointing to Jaimee's drink. 'Hey it's not like you to stick to the orange juice.'

'It's got vodka in it.' Jaimee said, prompting Carla to take a sip of it. 'What is this, the booze police? Most mothers would be happy their kid is sticking to soft drinks.'

'I am happy. It's just odd that's all.' Carla replied.

'I'm trying to be healthy.'

'Not ill are you?' Carla asked, worried.

'No course not.'

'Right, well I'm gonna get off now.'

'Stay a bit longer.'

'No.'

'But you haven't even spoken to Michelle.'

'I don't think she's in any state for heart to hearts is she?' Carla said.

Carla and Jaimee look at a worse for wear Michelle dancing on the dance floor. She is flinging her arms around all over the place, singing at the top of her voice, amusing the other women. Jaimee looks at Carla who is shooting Michelle an evil glare.

'Don't look at her like that. She deserves a good night.' Jaimee said, tapping her mother on her arm.

'I'll see tomorrow. Be careful ok darlin'?' Carla warned.

'Yeah because I'm gonna get into trouble when I'm on OJ aren't I?' Jaimee replied, joking.

'I'm worried about you.' Carla said simply, her concern clear in her voice.

'You wanna know the real reason I'm on orange juice? I don't feel particularly well. It's nothing serious, just a pain in my shoulder. I'm not really in the mood for getting hammered.' Jaimee said before kissing her mum on the cheek. 'Anyway I'll see you tomorrow. I'm just nipping to the loo. Make sure you say goodbye to Michelle.'

Jaimee flings her handbag over her shoulder, not realising it's not done up properly. A small photograph falls onto the floor as she makes her way into the ladies toilets. Carla picks it up and inspecting it closer, she is shocked by what it really is; a scan photo.

The next morning, Jaimee wakes up early thanks to the horrible pains she is experiencing. Her shoulder has been playing up lately and it was making her feel very drained. Jaimee steps out of bed and goes over to her wardrobe, pulling out her outfit for the day. Closing the wardrobe, she catches sight of herself in the mirrored door. She lifts her pyjama top and places her hand on her small baby bump. Suddenly she experiences a pain in her stomach, taking her breath away.

After taking a few moments to compose herself, she gets washed and dressed. Her mobile bleeps, startling her a little:

_Are you home? Need to talk to you. Mum xxx_

_Going to the factory in a bit, want to catch up on some paperwork. Jaimee xxx_

Over at Michelle's flat, Rob is sat at the kitchen table mulling over the events of the previous night. He hadn't told Michelle about Rachel and he wanted to keep it that way, although he was struggling to think of anything but his ex-girlfriend's revelation. Michelle comes out of the bedroom, remarkably bright and breezy despite her drunken state the previous night. She wraps her arms round Rob, a little concerned.

'You're dead quiet this morning. Are you ok?' Michelle asked.

'Just got a bit of a headache.' Rob said casually.

'It's supposed to be me with the headache.' Michelle laughed.

'I'm surprised you woke up fine. You were so drunk.' Rob smiled back.

'Jaimee gave me a few tips. I'll pass them on to you tomorrow when you're suffering.'

'I don't know if I want a stag night now.' Rob sighed.

'Oh come on, Ryan's gone to loads of trouble to organise a good night for you. Please go.' Michelle begged.

'Ok, ok.' Rob relented.

'Didn't take much persuading did you?' Michelle giggled.

'What can I say; I'm under the thumb already.' Rob joked, prompting Michelle to kiss him on the cheek.

Over at the factory, Jaimee is working at her desk, trying to get through the mountain of paperwork she had to do. Carla enters, a stern expression on her face.

'When exactly were you thinking of telling me?' Carla asked bluntly.

'What?' Jaimee asked, not looking up from her paperwork.

'Don't play dumb Jaimee. It doesn't suit you.'

'I'm quite busy here mum-.'

'You should be taking it easy.' Carla interrupted.

'I'm fine.' Jaimee said, although she felt a little uneasy.

'This fell out of your bag last night.' Carla said, holding up the scan photo, but Jaimee doesn't reply. 'Aren't you gonna say anything?'

'There's nothing to say.'

'There's a million things to say. Why didn't you tell me?'

'Because I didn't wanna see that look on your face.' Jaimee said, pointing to Carla.

'What look?' Carla asked.

'Disappointment.'

'How far gone are you Jaimee? Because according to that scan your 15 weeks, but that can't be right can it? You wouldn't have kept something like this from me for 15 weeks would you?' Carla asked, ingoring Jaimee's previous statement.

'The date on the scan is right.' Jaimee said.

'Oh you idiot! How could you be so bloody careless?!' Carla snapped angrily.

'That's really helpful, thanks.' Jaimee said sarcastically.

'Do you even know who the dad is?' Carla asked, rather harshly.

'Is that really how little you think of me?' Jaimee asked, hurt.

'Well you haven't exactly been short of male company these past few months.'

'You make me sound like a hooker.'

'I'm just stating the facts.' Carla shrugged.

'I do know who the father is, but thanks for the vote of confidence anyway.'

Jaimee leaves the factory, hurt and embarrassed by her mother's questions. She rushes over to number 13, unlocking the door. Michelle sees this and rushes to catch up with her as Jaimee enters the house, leaving the front door open slightly.

'Jay, sweetheart, what's the matter?' Michelle asked, following Jaimee into the house.

'I just had a row with mum.' Jaimee said, going into the living room.

'Again? What's it about this time?'

'My behaviour.'

'But you've been dead good lately. In fact it feels like you're not even Jaimee anymore. I mean I'm pleased you're taking better care of yourself but I miss the old Jaimee.' Michelle replied.

'Why do you think I've changed Michelle? Why do you think I suddenly packed in the fags and stopped drinking?' Jaimee asked.

'You're not-.'

'15 weeks gone.' Jaimee revealed, sitting down on the sofa.

'Oh Jaimee...' Michelle sighed, sitting beside her.

'Please don't say you're angry with me too.' Jaimee said, tearfully.

'Course I'm not. I'm just concerned.'

'Why?' Jaimee asked.

'I just don't get why you haven't told us before now? We don't have secrets, remember?' Michelle reminded her.

'I didn't know what I wanted to do.'

'But now you do?'

'No. I'm still as confused and scared as when I found out.' Jaimee shook her head.

'Why did you go for this scan? I mean I understand going for a scan when you first find out, you know just to make sure you really are pregnant but this is your 12 week one. Why go if you don't know what you want to do?' Michelle questioned.

'I thought it'd help me decide. I've been carrying it round me ever since I went thinking that one day I'd look at it and feel something for it.' Jaimee said, stunning Michelle with her honesty.

'But you don't? Not even a little bit?' Michelle asked.

'No.'

'This baby could be everything you ever wanted. Oh you've even got a little bump, bless ya. I think your son or daughter wants you to know they're there.' Michelle said sweetly, placing her hand on Jaimee's stomach, wanting to change her mind.

'It's a disaster waiting to happen Michelle; you know that as well as I do.' Jaimee shook her head again, getting up from the sofa.

'Does the father know?' Michelle asked.

'Thank you.' Jaimee smiled weakly.

'What for?'

'For not asking if I knew who he was. It was what mum said. It was one of the first things she asked me actually. But no, he doesn't know and I want to keep it that way.' Jaimee said, still hurt by Carla's attitude.

'Would you mind telling me who he is? You don't have to obviously but-.'

'I know what you're thinking, I've had a lot of one night stands, but there was only one bloke I wasn't careful with.' Jaimee interrupted, sighing heavily.

'Who is it love?' Michelle asked.

'Matt.'

A short while later, an emotional Jaimee goes back to the factory. The aches and pains were still there and after the confrontation with her mother, she wished she could climb into bed and hide away from the world. She is stunned however, to find Carla sat in the office, deep in thought.

'I didn't think you'd still be here.' Jaimee said moodily.

'I wanted to apologise.' Carla said before noticing Jaimee's complexion. 'Sweetheart, you look really pale. Are you ok?'

'Just this bloody pain.' Jaimee explained, stretching a little to try and relieve the discomfort.

'Come and sit down. I'll get you some water and some paracetamol.' Carla instructed.

Jaimee sits down in her office chair as Carla leaves the room. Carla goes into the kitchen area. It was only lunchtime but she was already exhausted by the day's events. One part of her was happy for Jaimee; a child could keep her on the straight and narrow for good, but there was another part of her that was completely terrified of what parenthood could mean for her eldest daughter.

'Mum? Mum!' Jaimee called, interrupting Carla's thoughts.

'What's wrong?' Carla asked, rushing back to the office.

'It hurts mum. It hurts so much...' Jaimee said, a little breathless as she gets up from the chair.

'Jaimee? Jay, speak to me please. Are you alright? Tell me exactly where it hurts.' Carla said, worried for her daughter.

'I feel weird.' Jaimee gasped before collapsing in a heap on the office floor.

'JAIMEE!' Carla screamed.

Carla drops to her knees beside an unconscious Jaimee. She is terrified but manages to stay calm enough to dial 999.

'Ambulance please. Underworld, Coronation Street. Please be quick, my daughter's collapsed and she's pregnant.' Carla said quickly down the phone before hanging up.

She takes hold of Jaimee's hand as a couple of tears spill from her eyes.

'Jaimee, can you hear me? I've called an ambulance. You're going to be fine. Open your eyes for me please. Come on; don't give up on me now. You're my girl. Please don't give up on me.'


	129. Chapter 129

_**Thanks for the great reviews as always :-) Hope you enjoy this next chapter and please, please keep the reviews coming, thanks! x**_

* * *

Carla is sat in the hospital corridor, outside theatre. She hasn't been waiting long but it feels like a lifetime as she fidgets nervously in her seat, holding onto Jaimee's scan photo.

Her thoughts are interrupted when Peter and Michelle rush down the corridor towards her. Peter kisses Carla on the top of her head, putting his arm round her for support.

'What the hell are you doing here?' Carla asked, irritated by Michelle's presence.

'I want to see Jaimee.' Michelle replied.

'You can't.' Carla said bluntly.

'Do you know what, I'm sick of this bloody fall out. I care about Jaimee; she's my maid of honour and my best friend.' Michelle exclaimed.

'You can't see her because she's being operated on.'

'An operation?' Peter repeated.

'Is the baby ok?' Michelle asked.

'Baby?' Peter questioned, stunned.

'She was 15 weeks pregnant.' Carla revealed.

'And you didn't think I should know?' Peter replied, a little annoyed.

'I only found out last night. Don't go off on one, it's not the time for a row.'

'What's happened?' Peter asked, sitting down beside her.

'She's suffered an ectopic pregnancy. The pains in her stomach, her bad shoulder, they were all signs. Her fallopian tube split and she's suffered massive internal bleeding. That's why she collapsed apparently.' Carla explained, her head all over the place.

'She'll be ok though?' Peter quizzed, worried for Jaimee.

'We won't know until she's out of theatre.'

'This is awful.' Michelle sighed, sadly. 'She was getting a little bump already...'

'Did she talk to you about it?' Carl asked Michelle.

'After your argument yesterday she went home and I followed her inside.'

'Why were you arguing with her in her condition?' Peter asked; he too was annoyed by the constant bickering.

'I was angry with her for getting pregnant by a random bloke. I know I shouldn't have reacted that way but I thought she had so much more about her than that. She said she knew the dad but-.'

'She did. It was Matt.' Michelle interrupted, defending Jaimee.

'Now I know why she kept it secret.' Carla groaned, her head in her hands. 'God I feel terrible.'

'Lets go and get a coffee eh?' Michelle suggested.

'I have to wait here.' Carla shook her head.

'You can wait here can't you Peter? And you can get the doctors to come and get us if there's any news?' Michelle said, turning to Peter.

'Course I will. Go on love, everything will be alright.' Peter said to Carla, reassuringly.

Michelle tries to link arms with Carla in support but Carla edges away from her, making it clear she hasn't forgiven or forgotten.

A short while later in the canteen, Carla and Michelle are sat opposite each other at a table in the corner of the room. They are nursing steaming mugs of coffee and have remained in silence most of the time.

'If she doesn't pull through-.' Carla sighed, breaking the atmosphere.

'She will.' Michelle said confidently.

'I've sat in this place waiting for news more times than I care to remember. How many more times can one of us fight back?' Carla questioned.

'We always fight back. It's in our blood.' Michelle replied.

'I don't think Paul or Liam would agree.'

'Hey I reckon they'd have loved Jaimee.' Michelle said happily, trying to cheer Carla up.

'Liam would have made her his partner in crime.' Carla grinned.

'Can you imagine? They'd have got away with anything them two. One flash of their cheeky grins and people would be putty in their hands.' Michelle joked, giggling.

'I wish I'd have told them about her.' Carla sighed.

'We both have a lot of regrets when it comes to my brothers.'

'I did love Paul you know?' Carla said softly.

'I know. And I also know he'd be proud of you.' Michelle smiled.

'Do you think Liam would be proud of me?' Carla asked, feeling a little insecure.

'Course he would.' Michelle reassured her.

'I think he'd be shocked by the way my life's changed though wouldn't he?'

'I think everyone in Wetherfield is shocked by the change in you.'

'I'm still the same person underneath it all.'

'And that's what I love about you. I love that every now and then there's still a little glimpse of the old Carla.' Michelle smiled before looking at Carla with a serious expression. 'I am sorry for what happened Carla. If you only believe one thing for the rest of your life then please believe that.'

'Jaimee's going to need a lot of love and support when she comes out of theatre, more love than me and Peter can offer her on our own. She needs her Auntie Michelle too.' Carla said, holding out her hand to Michelle.

'I'll always be here, not just for Jaimee but for all of you.' Michelle replied, taking hold of Carla's hand.

Over at the Rovers, Rob and Ryan are sat in one of the booths, sipping pints of beer although both of them are thinking of Jaimee.

'We shouldn't be here.' Rob muttered.

'You heard what my mum said, there's nothing we can do so we may as well enjoy a couple of pints.' Ryan replied.

'Jaimee must be terrified.' Rob sighed.

'Mum's gonna call when she's out of theatre and we'll get a cab to the hospital.'

Jason enters the pub with Tyrone and Chesney, although he leaves them alone at the bar when he notices Ryan and Rob.

'Talk about a stag night to remember eh? Although if you're starting this early I'm guessing you won't remember any of it.' Jason joked, approaching the table.

'Here's hoping.' Rob grunted.

'What's up with you? Most blokes would be properly fired up for their big night, not sat in the local with a face like a wet weekend.' Jason replied, shaking his head in disbelief.

'You haven't heard have you?'

'What? I've been out all day.'

'Jaimee was rushed to hospital earlier today.' Rob said.

'Is she alright?' Jason asked, concerned.

'It's touch and go at the moment. She's had an ectopic pregnancy.'

'She was pregnant?' Jason repeated in shock, before leaving the pub.

'What's his problem?' Ryan asked, turning to Rob.

'He had a bit of thing going on with Jaimee a few months back.' Rob explained.

'Was it his kid?' Ryan questioned.

'I haven't got a clue mate. This whole thing is one big mess.' Rob sighed, downing the rest of his drink.

At the hospital, Carla and Michelle leave the canteen, their arms linked with each other.

'Carla! Michelle!' Jason called, rushing over to them.

'Jason? What are you doing here?' Carla asked, stunned by his unexpected appearance.

'Was it mine? The baby?' Jason questioned.

'It's not a good time Jase. We're waiting for news-.' Carla said wearily.

'I have to know.'

'No it wasn't.' Carla said, annoyed by his constant questions.

'How do you know? I mean, are you positive?' Jason asked.

'It was Matt's.' Carla replied.

'Really?'

'Enough questions Jason!' Carla snapped, walking away from Michelle and Jason.

'Jaimee knew who the father was. She told us it was Matt. Sorry.' Michelle explained to Jason.

'When she wakes up, tell her I'm thinking of her won't you?' Jason asked.

Michelle nods, smiling weakly at Jason before following Carla down the corridor.

At Hilary's house, Rob knocks loudly on the front door and after a while Matt answers.

'Rob?' Matt said, shocked to see him on his doorstep.

Rob suddenly sees red and pushes Matt against the wall by his throat, not caring if he is hurting him.

'I hope you're pleased with yourself!' Rob snarled.

'I don't-.'

'Don't know what's going on? Yeah I guessed as much seeing as you won't return Jaimee's calls.' Rob said angrily.

'There's nothing left to say.' Matt shrugged.

'I hate you!' Rob shouted.

'You've been drinking.' Matt said.

'It's supposed to be my stag night.'

'So go and have a good night. Leave me and my family alone.' Matt ordered, although he had to admit he was a little scared of Rob.

'She's in hospital. I thought you might want to know.' Rob said, still seething with rage.

'What's she done this time? Something really should be done about her drinking.'

'You are a disgusting human being, you know that? My niece is lying on an operating table completely unaware that when she wakes up she'll find out her baby's died.' Rob explained, his voice getting louder and louder.

'Baby?' Matt asked.

'She was having your kid.'

'You're lying.' Matt shook his head.

'Why would I do that?' Rob questioned.

'She never said anything.' Matt said, stunned by Rob's revelation.

'And why do you think that is? You were absolutely vile to her; sleeping with her then completely blanking her for months. She's in love with you, doesn't that mean anything?' Rob replied.

'It's complicated.' Matt sighed.

'I hate you.' Rob repeated, his voice full of anger.

'So you've said.'

'And I'll keep saying it. You have completely turned her world upside down and I will never forgive you for that.'


	130. Chapter 130 (Spoilers)

Hi everyone,

Right, come on let's get some more reviews please? I thought you'd all enjoy the last chapter and the little references to past characters. Let me know please?

I won't be uploading the next chapter until I get a little more feedback but in the meantime, here are some hints of what's to come:

**- Jaimee behaviour starts to unravel as she struggles in the aftermath of her pregnancy ordeal but will she push her family and friends too far or will they stand by her?**

**- Carla and Michelle's friendship slowly gets back on track but will Carla be ready to accept an invitation to the wedding?**

**- As the wedding approaches, Michelle can barely contain her excitement. Rob; however seems to be buckling under the enormity of his secret. Will he confess all to Michelle or will someone beat him to it?**

**- Matt and Jason battle for Jaimee's heart but which one, if any, will she choose?**

**- And a moment of madness causes a huge fall out between Danny and Jake...**

Ok so what do you think to those? I genuinely can't believe my story is now over 200 chapters. I literally planned for it to be about 10-20 chapters and then I was going to end it but I have completely fallen in love with this story and my characters and I am proud to have created so many of the characters in this (Jaimee, Danny, Jake, Warren, Lila, Josh, Mr Donovan, Justin, Darren and a couple more still to come) Thanks for the support! xx


	131. Chapter 131

_**Thanks for the amazing reviews, much appreciated! Enjoy and please review x**_

* * *

Later that day, Michelle and Carla are sat outside Jaimee's hospital room. She's come out of theatre an hour or so ago but was refusing to see people. Neither of them are speaking, too tired and upset from the day's events. Rob interrupts the silence by charging through the doors.

'I'm sorry it took me so long to get here.' Rob panted, rushing down the corridor.

'What's happened to your hand?' Michelle asked, seeing his red, swollen fist.

'Doesn't matter.' Rob muttered. 'When can we see Jaimee?'

'Not yet.' Carla said.

'She is ok isn't she?' Rob asked, worried.

'She got through the operation but she's far from alright. They had to remove her fallopian tube because it was so badly damaged and because of the massive internal bleed they had to make an incision in her stomach instead of doing keyhole surgery. And that's before the psychological damage it's caused her.' Carla explained wearily.

'She's conscious but she doesn't want visitors.'

'What? Why?'

'I don't know. I guess she needs time alone to grieve.'

'That's not something she should be going on her own.'

'Look at her babe, she's devastated. We need to give her space.' Michelle said softly, gesturing towards Jaimee through the glass.

Rob watches Jaimee for a moment. She is holding the scan photo with one hand and her other hand is gently placed on her stomach. She isn't crying but has a pained expression on her face, unaware she is being watched.

'This is all Matt's fault.' Rob eventually said, looking away.

'Oh no, you didn't go and see him did you?' Michelle asked.

'Don't worry I didn't hit him. I just told him what had happened, told him a few home truths. I wish I had of smacked him now. Or maybe I should take it one step further, do everyone a favour and get rid of him for good?' Rob questioned angrily.

'No! Stop talking that that Rob. We're all angry and we're all hurting but going round getting into fights will only make things worse.' Michelle said firmly.

'Right well I'm gonna go and tell the doctors and nurses to make sure Matt comes nowhere near her.' Rob said, walking off.

'Get them to look at your hand as well.' Carla called after him, her big sister instincts kicking in, before sighing loudly. 'You know what; I'm not sitting here anymore.'

'Don't go barging in there.' Michelle warned.

'I gave up on her when she was a kid. I'm not gonna do it now.' Carla replied.

'I'm coming in with you.' Michelle said.

Carla slowly opens the door and Michelle follows her. Jaimee looks at them but doesn't speak. Michelle closes the door and they approach her bed.

'Hello love.' Carla said gently.

'When can I go home?' Jaimee asked.

'Not for a few days yet.' Michelle replied.

'Why? I've had the operation and I'm fine.' Jaimee shrugged.

'You are far from fine.' Carla said.

'They think I lost it a couple of weeks ago. Makes sense really, that's when I started getting pains.' Jaimee replied, fighting back the tears.

'Oh sweetheart...'

'It doesn't matter now. It's all over.'

'You can always try again when you're settled in a nice, stable relationship.' Michelle said, trying to remain positive.

'No, I can't go through this again. Besides it'll be a lot more difficult getting pregnant than before.' Jaimee explained.

'Plenty of women have healthy children.'

'I don't wanna talk about it. I'm done with pregnancies.'

'The human body is capable of amazing things. It can be put through more than you think.'

'But my heart can't.' Jaimee said, her admission completely breaking Michelle and Carla's hearts. 'I'd like to be left alone now.'

'We'll just sit in silence, we don't have to talk.' Michelle said.

'Please go.' Jaimee pleaded.

'Jaimee, please-.' Carla begged before being silenced by Jaimee's glare.

Michelle guides Carla out of the room and they notice Danny and Jake coming down the corridor; they had gone on a road trip that day only for it to be cut short by the news about Jaimee.

'Carla, Michelle, is she awake? How is she?' Danny asked, concerned.

'She's in a bad way. She just told us to leave.' Michelle said sadly.

'We'll go and talk to her.' Jake said.

'I don't think she wants anyone.' Carla shook her head.

'Well she can't sit there on her own.' Jake replied.

Danny and Jake enter the room quietly.

'Hey beautiful.' Jake said, his voice almost like a whisper.

'I can't get my head round it. A few weeks ago there was something growing inside me and now-.' Jaimee croaked, before she was unable to hold the tears anymore.

Danny and Jake rush over to her bed and cradle their broken friend as she sobs.

'Let it all sweetheart, we're here now.' Danny said, kissing her soft black hair.

Michelle and Carla are watching through the glass window.

'Look at that, why can't she open up to us like that?' Carla said, hurt by Jaimee's behaviour.

'I wish she would but we've got to accept that they've got a special bond.' Michelle replied.

'I'm her mother. I should be holding her when she cries.'

'There's no point getting all worked up about it. If she feels more comfortable confiding in the lads then let her. Right now all that matters is her feelings, we have to respect them.' Michelle explained, putting a supportive hand on Carla's back.

Peter walks over to them, passing them both a coffee.

'Have you not been in to see her yet?' Peter asked, confused.

'Yeah but she told us to go after about a minute.' Michelle replied.

'Bless her. I guess we'll just have to sit here and wait til she changes her mind.' Peter said sensitively.

'She might not. What if she refuses to see us tomorrow as well?' Carla questioned.

'Then we give her some space.' Peter replied.

'But-.'

'Carla, I know this is hard for you. We're all finding it difficult to be away from her but if it's what she wants then we have to accept that. This morning she woke up thinking her baby was still alive and now, just 12 hours later, she's coping with the fact she's not pregnant anymore. That's got to mess with your head, no matter how strong you try and be.' Peter replied, ushering Carla over to the seats in the corridor.

Back on the street, Jason is sat on the sofa in the living room of his house and Eileen enters the room, noticing the deep frown on his face.

'Cheer up Jase.' Eileen said, sitting down at the dining table.

'How can I? Jaimee's in hospital.' Jason replied.

'You heard then?' Eileen asked, her voice full of sadness for the young woman.

'Yeah, cheers for letting me know.' Jason snapped sarcastically.

'Don't snap at me. Anyway why are you so bothered?' Eileen asked.

'We had a one night stand a few months back.' Jason replied.

'You what?!' Eileen exclaimed, horrified.

'You heard. It could have been my child, mum. I mean, it wasn't but it just makes me think, what if it had been my kid? How would I feel about that?'

'Don't worry about that now.'

'I hope she's ok.' Jason muttered.

'I'm sure she'll be fine eventually. A miscarriage can be hard but she will get over it.'

'It wasn't just a miscarriage. It was ectopic.' Jason explained.

'Oh I didn't-.'

'It's a miracle eh? I think it's the first bit of gossip that hasn't spread round the street.' Jason shook his head.

'Go and see her.'

'I already did, well it was when she was in theatre. Carla didn't seem too happy to have me there.'

'You really like Jaimee don't you?' Eileen asked; she hadn't seen her son behave this way about a woman in a long time.

'She's amazing.' Jason said, a smile appearing on his lips.

'Do you want my advice?'

'Yeah.'

'Go and get a good night's sleep then go to the hospital first thing.' Eileen said.

'And do what?' Jason asked.

'Sit with her, read to her, talk to her, whatever. No flowers or chocolates, no big grand gestures. Just be there for her. She needs a friend right now not a bloke trying to make a move.' Eileen explained.

Later that night, Carla and Michelle are asleep on the chairs outside Jaimee's room, adamant that they weren't leaving Jaimee until they'd seen her in the morning. Peter is awake and after finishing the remains of his coffee he goes into Jaimee's room.

'Hello darlin'.' Peter smiled softly, entering the room.

'Where's mum?' Jaimee asked.

'She's outside with Michelle. They're asleep on the chairs in the corridor.'

'Mum's worn herself out. She's had her face pressed against that window nearly all day; it feels like I'm in a bloody zoo.' Jaimee said.

'It's only because she's worried. She can't understand why you don't want to see her.'

'Because my head's messed up already. I can't be around people that are ashamed of me.' Jaimee said.

'Ashamed? She's not ashamed of you.' Peter shook his head.

'You didn't hear the things she said to me this morning.' Jaimee sighed.

'She was in shock.'

'Dad, she was talking about me like I was some dirty prossie. I'm not Leanne...sorry I didn't mean-.' Jaimee stopped in her tracks, realising she was treading dodgy ground.

'It's ok love. Just don't let Si hear you talking like that.' Peter replied before picking up the photo on the bedside table. 'Is this-.'

'My baby? Yeah. Don't know why I've kept it to be honest.' Jaimee shrugged.

'I know it's not what you want to hear but you would have made a brilliant mother. The way you are with Si and Lila and Josh, you're so loving and fun to be around.' Peter said, trying to cheer her up.

'I can't help thinking this was a blessing in disguise. What kind of person would I be to let my baby be born into a broken home? It's mum and dad at war constantly, it's not right.' Jaimee replied.

'I think you'll find there are a lot of broken homes nowadays.'

'But I don't want that. For once in my life I wanted to do something right.'

'Would you have kept it?'

'Probably not.' Jaimee said without hesitation.

'But you just said-.'

'I know, but when I look at that scan photo I feel nothing, just like when I went for the scan. The nurse was looking at me with a cheesy grin on her face and I started crying. Not tears of happiness but tears of sadness, tears of complete fear.'

'Do you know what you need?' Peter asked.

'What?' Jaimee questioned.

'A cuddle from your old dad.' Peter grinned.

'I don't know-.'

'Trust me.' Peter said.

Peter climbs onto the bed and sits beside Jaimee, pulling her closer so her head is resting on his chest, just under his chin; as if she has reverted to being Lila's age. She smiles, feeling comforted by her father.

'See it made you smile didn't it?' Peter said, looking down at her.

'You always make me smile.' Jaimee replied.

'That's it now, close your eyes and try and get some sleep.' Peter said softly.

'You'll be stuck here all night.'

'If that's what you need then it's fine by me. Don't worry about anything, just sleep.' Peter reassured her.

'Night dad.' Jaimee said, her voice full of exhaustion, closing her eyes.

'Goodnight my beautiful princess.'


	132. Chapter 132

_**Thank you for the lovely reviews, I love reading them and I love it when you share your hopes and opinions for future chapters Enjoy this next chapter and please keep the reviews coming. Cheers! X**_

* * *

A week later and Jaimee leaves Roy's Rolls. She is dressed smartly for work but she looks tired and withdrawn, having returned home from hospital yesterday afternoon.

'Jaimee!' Matt called, running after her.

'What?' Jaimee said moodily, turning round.

'Nice to see you too.' Matt replied.

'It's not nice to see you. I was hoping I'd never have to bump into you again.'

'I think we should talk about this.'

'I don't want to.' Jaimee said.

'Why?' Matt asked.

'The fact that you have to ask me that proves my point.' Jaimee replied, disappointed with her ex-husband.

'What?'

'You don't care about me Matt. Whatever love there might have been between us seems to have completely disappeared.'

'That's not true.'

'Then why has it taken a week to come and see me?' Jaimee asked.

'I didn't know til this morning.' Matt lied, dropping eye contact.

'Liar.' Jaimee snarled.

'I'm not.'

'Uncle Rob turned up at the hospital a week ago with a busted up hand where he'd punched a wall. He said he'd been to see you and he'd told you everything. You've known for a week; 7 whole days.' Jaimee replied.

'I've been busy.' Matt said.

'Yeah and I was pregnant with your child. I would have thought that would have been more important.' Jaimee shook her head in disbelief.

'I knew you'd lost the baby. I thought you'd want space.'

'I had life saving surgery a week ago and I woke up to the news that I'd lost my child. I pushed everyone away; my mum, Michelle, everyone...because I was waiting for you.'

'I'm sorry.'

'No, you've left me one too many times and I won't stand for it anymore. This is it for me and you, we're finished.' Jaimee said firmly, about to walk away.

'Jaimee please...' Matt pleaded.

'NO!' Jaimee shouted.

'Woah what's going on over here?' Jason asked, rushing over from the builder's yard.

'Nothing to do with you.' Matt grunted.

'Matt was just going.' Jaimee said, staring at Matt.

'I want to talk about this.'

'Does she look like she wants to talk? Get lost Matt.' Jason said, protectively.

'I see you've jumped straight back into bed with him.' Matt said to Jaimee, rather harshly.

'You dare talk to her like that again and I swear you'll be sorry! Now clear off!' Jason warned, pulling Jaimee into him to try and comfort her.

Jason glares at Matt until he eventually walks away.

'You ok?' Jason asked.

'I'll be fine. Thank you for that though.' Jaimee said, appreciatively.

'You don't deserve to be treated like that. Not after everything you've been through. Let's grab a coffee shall we? You look a bit shaken up.' Jason suggested.

'No I've got some things I need to do.' Jaimee shook her head.

'You're supposed to be resting.'

'I don't do resting. I promise I'll be ok.' Jaimee said.

'I'll call you later then?' Jason asked.

'If you want.' Jaimee shrugged.

Jaimee walks away and goes into the factory. Carla had relented and given Michelle her job back so for once the atmosphere was quite relaxed in the office. Jaimee enters and sits down at her desk, logging into her computer and opening her emails. She doesn't acknowledge her mother or Michelle.

'What are you doing here?' Carla asked.

'What does it look like?' Jaimee replied, not looking up from the computer.

'You only came out of hospital yesterday afternoon.'

'And?' Jaimee asked.

'You're supposed to be taking it easy.'

'I'm doing paperwork. It's hardly rocket science is it?' Jaimee scoffed.

'But knowing you you'll be running round within half an hour.' Carla said.

'It's a factory not a playground.' Jaimee replied sarcastically.

Carla is about to reply but, having grown tired of Jaimee's attitude, she sighs loudly and leaves the office to check on the factory girls.

'She's only worried about you.' Michelle said softly.

'There's no need.' Jaimee said, shrugging her shoulders casually.

'You really can't be in charge today.' Michelle added.

'I wasn't asking to be but even if I was I could handle it.'

'Rob's got the day off to go and get a suit for the wedding and me and your mum have got a meeting.' Michelle explained.

'No worries. I'll be fine.' Jaimee said.

'So you keep saying but it's too soon.'

'We've got no clients coming in today so it'll just be an afternoon of paperwork and emails for me. Besides, them lot out there know what I've been through so they'll be good.' Jaimee replied, growing tired of everyone's fussing.

'Do you honestly think your mum will let you run this place?' Michelle asked.

'She'll have to or she'll miss the meeting.' Jaimee reminded her.

'You're a stubborn cow sometimes you know that?' Michelle exclaimed, although she couldn't help but smile.

In the town centre, Rob enters a Cafe nervously. He scans the building and eventually sees Rachel sat in the corner. He goes over to her table, looking round before sitting down.

'You still haven't told your missus then?' Rachel asked.

'What makes you say that?' Rob questioned.

'You look guilty as sin.' Rachel smirked.

'Look, we've got to make this quick. I'm supposed be buying my suit.'

'You're marrying her and yet you're keeping secrets? Wow you haven't changed have you?' Rachel laughed.

'Where is he?' Rob asked.

'You didn't think I was gonna bring him with me did you?'

'You said you would.' Rob said, a little annoyed with her lies.

'He's at school.' Rachel replied.

'Couldn't he have taken an hour off?' Rob asked.

'I haven't told him about you yet.'

'What? Why?'

'I need to check you out, check you're a good role model for my boy. Our boy.'

'Tell me about him.'

'His name's Alfie, he's 14 and he's a proper cheeky chappy.' Rachel explained, a grin appearing on her face.

'The apple of your eye by the sounds of it.' Rob said, softening slightly when he sees the loving look on her face.

'He's all I have.' Rachel said.

A couple of hours later, having persuaded Carla and Michelle to go to their meeting, Jaimee is in charge. The factory girls and Sean are working and talking amongst themselves. Jaimee leaves the office, holding a mug of 'coffee' close to her chest and goes over to the kitchen area.

'Anyone fancy a cuppa?' Jaimee asked.

'It's ok, I'll make you one.' Hayley offered, getting up from her machine.

'Oh no it's fine, I've got one already. I just wanted something to do. That paperwork is doing my nut in. I can't seem to focus today.' Jaimee replied, holding up her mug.

'We have to admit, we didn't expect you back for a little while.' Julie said softly.

'Moping round the house will do me no good will it? Besides, spending the day with you lovely lot is all I need to put a smile on my face.' Jaimee said cheerfully as the office phone rings. 'Oh I better get that. I'll be back in 2 minutes. Why don't you all take a tea break?'

The factory workers stop working and gather in the kitchen area, some raiding the biscuit tin and others just sitting at the table.

'Did anyone else smell vodka when she walked past just now?' Sean asked, looking worried.

'She's obviously taken a leaf out of her mum's book.' Sally said.

'If she's got booze in her bag, we've got to take it off her.' Sean replied.

'She's an adult.' Sally said, shaking her head.

'Yeah, an adult with a drug problem who's just lost her baby. If she's not careful she'll end up an alcoholic too.' Julie said.

'And this place could get closed down if people were to find out the staff were boozing.' Sean reminded them.

'That's another potential client coming our way.' Jaimee smiled, coming out of the office.

'Brilliant.' Hayley exclaimed happily.

Jaimee downs the rest of her 'coffee and puts the mug in the sink before looking at the factory workers, alarmed when she sees the worried expressions on their faces.

'Why are you all looking at me like that?' Jaimee asked.

'What sort of coffee were you drinking just now?' Sean asked.

'Just the usual stuff. Why?' Jaimee asked, feeling a little uncomfortable.

'It doesn't normally smell of alcohol.' Sean said, although his voice was quiet and sensitive.

'I think you're sense of smell is playing tricks on you.' Jaimee laughed.

'We're not having a go or anything.' Julie said, trying to keep things positive.

'Good because I've had it up to here with people telling me what to do.' Jaimee sighed.

'Come and sit down with us.' Beth said, patting the seat next to her.

'I should get back into the office.' Jaimee said quickly.

'You just said the paperwork was doing your head in so take a break. You can hear the phone from out here and if you miss a call then so what? Let them talk to the answer phone for a change. You're feelings are more important.' Beth replied, keen to get through to Jaimee.

Everyone looks at Beth, stunned by this rare moment of sensitivity.

'I can be very profound when I want to be.' Beth said, feeling proud of herself.

'Flick the kettle on then love.' Jaimee laughed, sitting down at the table. 'See I told you I don't have a problem with alcohol.'

'Doesn't stop us worrying about you. You've been through a lot.' Hayley replied.

'Don't tell my mum about the drink.' Jaimee ordered, not wanting to give Carla another reason to worry.

'Our lips are sealed.'

'What would you have called it?' Julie asked.

'What?' Jaimee replied.

'Your baby. If everything had been ok, what would you have called it?' Julie questioned.

'I don't think I ever would have got that far.'

'You'd have got rid of it?' Sean asked.

'I know it sounds harsh but the whole mum thing has never been my style.' Jaimee said, although it was clear she was hurting.

'It still must be hard to have lost it though?' Julie said.

'I'm completely broken hearted if I'm honest. It's not even the fact that I'm not gonna be a mum, it's just it feels like it's the final nail in the coffin where me and Matt are concerned.' Jaimee explained. 'Can you believe he only came to see me this morning? All this happened a week ago and yet he hides away til the hard bits over and then turns up wanting to talk.'

'You're well rid of him.' Sean said, disgusted by Matt's behaviour.

'Sean!' Hayley exclaimed in horror.

'No he's right. A few months back all I wanted was to be with him but now I don't. I know I'm no angel but he's done so many things that have hurt me; going off to Australia, having a kid with another woman, sleeping with me then ignoring me for months on end. That's not what someone does when they love you is it?' Jaimee replied.

'My Kirky would never do that to me.' Beth said, handing out the teas and coffees.

'Hang onto him Beth. He's a sweetheart.' Jaimee smiled softly at Beth.

'Hey, you must be getting excited about the wedding now. Not long til you're maid of honour.' Hayley said, changing the subject.

'I know, it's gonna be an amazing day.' Jaimee grinned.

'Is your mum going?' Sean asked.

'I don't know. I haven't really asked her but she seems to be getting on better with Michelle so fingers crossed she will. Lila and Josh are flower girl and paige boy so I'd have thought she'd want to be there to see them.' Jaimee replied.

'And Michelle said you're singing at the reception too.'

'Yeah, so you lot better be cheering me on.' Jaimee joked.

'We've always got your back, kid.' Beth winked at her; they'd formed a close bond over recent years.

The factory girls and Sean continue chatting to Jaimee, making them unaware of Carla and Michelle entering the factory; their meeting had finished earlier than expected.

'Well this all looks very cosy. Remind me what I pay you for again?' Carla asked, startling a couple of the workers.

'They're entitled to a tea break.' Jaimee said in the factory girl's defence.

'But why are you out here?' Carla asked again.

'Is it against the rules to mix with the employees now?' Jaimee questioned, leaning back in her seat, not caring if she was winding Carla up.

'There's a massive pile of paperwork in there.' Carla gasped, looking in the office.

'Most of its been done, it just needs filing away.' Jaimee said, not really in the mood for her mother's questions.

'You need to keep on top of it or we'll lose vital documents.'

'Well, no harm done eh?' Michelle said cheerily, trying to keep the peace.

'Thank goodness we came back early.' Carla huffed.

'Yeah because I'm completely incapable of running a business. I mean, god forbid I actually stopped for a cup of coffee.' Jaimee snapped sarcastically.

'Drop the sarcasm Jaimee.' Carla warned.

'Well I wish you'd make your mind up. One minute you're saying that you'll only leave me in charge if I promise to take it easy and the next you're having a go at me for having a coffee break with this lot.' Jaimee shouted, getting up from the table.

Jaimee storms into the office and picks up her handbag.

'Where are you going?' Carla asked.

'Probably to do something that will disappoint you. I'm good at that.' Jaimee said, again her voice was laced with sarcasm.

'Don't talk daft.' Michelle replied.

Jaimee slings her bag over her shoulder, making the vodka bottle in her bag rattle against her compact mirror, making a 'clinking' noise.

'What's that?' Carla asked; she knew deep down what it was and it took it back to the time she returned from LA and struggled to cope.

'What?' Jaimee asked, trying to act innocent.

'Open your bag.' Carla ordered.

'No.' Jaimee said bluntly.

'Jaimee!' Carla called after her, but Jaimee had already run out of the factory...


	133. Message

**Hi everyone!**

**As of today (16th June) this fan fiction is a year old! I can't believe it! It only feels like I've been writing it a couple of months. So I want to take the opportunity to say a HUGE thanks to everyone who has read, followed, favourited and reviewed :-) It means so much to me.**

**I'm working on the next chapter so please keep the reviews coming in the meantime :-) Cheers! x**


	134. Chapter 134

_**Cheers for the lovely reviews, would love some more though. Please keep them coming Enjoy and like I say, please review x**_

* * *

The next morning, Carla and Michelle are working in the office when Jaimee arrives; she's half an hour late. She does the same as she did the previous morning, sitting down at her computer without greeting the older women.

'Where did you go yesterday?' Carla asked Jaimee.

'Out.' Jaimee shrugged.

'What time did you get back?' Carla questioned.

'I'm not a kid. You can't ground me.'

'What time did you get back? Have you even been home?' Carla repeated.

'Course I have. I was tucked up in bed by 11 for your information.' Jaimee replied sharply.

'Oh...' Carla bowed her head.

'And you can ask the lads if you don't believe me.' Jaimee said defensively.

'I do believe you.'

'Good. And before you ask, there's no alcohol in my bag. My chat with the factory lot helped me.' Jaimee said, noticing the guilty look on Carla's face. 'See, a coffee break isn't such a bad thing.'

'Are you still up for shopping later?' Michelle asked, wanting to change the subject.

'Yeah sure. What time are we setting off?' Jaimee replied.

'About 1ish. I'll go and make us some drinks.' Michelle said, leaving the office.

'You coming too?' Jaimee asked Carla.

'Why would I?'

'You are coming to the wedding aren't you?' Jaimee asked.

'I don't know. I might just spend the day with Peter and Simon.' Carla replied, irritating Jaimee.

'I thought you and Michelle had made up?' Jaimee said.

'We have.'

'So what's the problem?'

'It's complicated. You don't understand.' Carla shook her head.

'No I don't understand, you're right. Uncle Rob is your brother and you're about to let him get married without you. You should be there; especially considering the bride is your best friend.' Jaimee explained.

'If I go to the wedding it's like saying to everyone that what happened didn't matter.'

'But it doesn't really. All three of you are alive and well. That's what you should focus on, stop torturing yourself over what could have been.'

'I'll think about it.' Carla relented. 'So what were that lot talking to you about yesterday?'

'Just stuff.' Jaimee shrugged.

'You can talk to me you know?'

'I know.'

'Then why don't you?' Carla asked.

'What are we doing now?' Jaimee questioned.

'I mean talk properly.'

'I don't need a counsellor.' Jaimee said coldly.

'I've been through my fair share of tough times alright? I know what it's like to be in pain. I can remember it like it was yesterday and I also remember that the one person I wanted every time something went wrong was my mum.' Carla replied.

'But you never bothered with her.' Jaimee said, confused.

'And now she's gone I deeply regret not picking up the phone. I wish I could have one more day with her, to just sit and talk.' Carla said, her voice sad.

'I don't want to talk.'

'You've been through a huge ordeal. You need your mum. You need me Jaimee.'

'I don't know why you think I'm suffering. I'm fine.'

'Is it Jason? Is he giving you grief?' Carla asked.

'No, honestly everything's fine. Stop hassling me ok?'

'We're out of coffee.' Michelle said, poking her head round the door.

'I'll go.' Jaimee said, jumping up from her desk.

'No, stay here.' Carla replied.

'Why?' Jaimee asked.

'No reason.' Carla said quickly, not wanting another row.

'Right, well I'll be 2 minutes.' Jaimee said, puzzled, leaving the office.

Jaimee leaves the factory and goes into the corner shop, where Sophie is working alone. She picks up tea bags, coffee, milk and a small bottle of vodka before putting them on the counter.

'You off to a party later?' Sophie asked, grinning.

'What gives you that impression?' Jaimee questioned.

'Buying alcohol in the morning.' Sophie replied, holding up the small bottle of vodka.

'Oh sorry, are there specific times we can buy certain things?' Jaimee snapped sarcastically.

'No I was-.'

'I've got ID if you want it.' Jaimee interrupted sternly.

'I wasn't trying to lecture you. I was only trying to make conversation.'

'I'm sorry Soph, it's been a hard couple of weeks that's all. I'm sorry.' Jaimee apologised, genuinely feeling guilty.

'It's ok.' Sophie said, smiling softly as she packs the things into a shopping bag for Jaimee.

'Tell you what, why don't you come out for a drink with me later? Call it my way of apologising. Bring that bird of yours along too, what's her name? Jenna is it?' Jaimee suggested.

'Yeah. Ermm I finish at 6 so I guess we could go for a couple in the Rovers.' Sophie replied, although she was a little confused by the sudden invite.

'Ace. See you there about 7, love.'

Jaimee takes the bag from the counter before leaving the shop. She takes the vodka from it and puts it in her handbag, making sure it's wedged between her purse and her diary so it won't move. Sylvia is walking down the street towards her.

'Hello Jaimee.' Sylvia said, smiling warmly at Jaimee.

'Morning Sylv, how are ya?' Jaimee asked, kissing Sylvia on the cheek.

'I'm very well and yourself?' Sylvia asked.

'Truth is, I don't know what's going on up here at the moment.' Jaimee sighed, tapping her head before continuing. 'I've just invited Sophie Webster and her girlfriend to the Rovers tonight. I've hardly spoken to the pair of them before and I can think of better company for a night at the pub.'

'Like?'

'Well, the lads or the factory girls. I'm not exactly short of friends. And then there's my mum and Michelle, I know they're desperate for me to talk to them about what's happened but for some reason I push them away.'

'Why?'

'As stupid as it sounds, I don't know.' Jaimee sighed again.

'Oh you poor love. Why don't you come and have a nice cup of coffee at the Cafe?' Sylvia said sympathetically.

'I would but mum will do her nut if I skip work. I've already been gone too long.' Jaimee declined, shaking her head.

'I'm sure she doesn't mind, given the circumstances.' Sylvia said.

'Think again Sylv.' Jaimee said, pointing to Carla who is now stood on the steps of Underworld, her arms folded.

'Jaimee, hurry up!' Carla called over the road.

'Take care of yourself Sylv.' Jaimee said, rolling her eyes at her mother's nagging.

'You too Jaimee.' Sylvia replied, smiling.

Jaimee walks over to the factory confidently.

'Let me have a look in that bag.' Carla said.

'Be my guest.' Jaimee said, handing her mother the bag.

'Tea bags, coffee, milk. Is this everything?' Carla asked, having expected to find alcohol in there too.

'Yeah, no vodka I'm afraid.' Jaimee replied, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. 'You look disappointed. I don't know, I disappoint you by misbehaving but when I'm being good, you're still disappointed. I can't win can I?'

A few hours later, around lunchtime, Rob is now working in the factory with the three women, ready to take over from Jaimee and Michelle during their shopping trip.

'You sure you're ok Uncle Rob?' Jaimee asked, concerned; he'd been unusually quiet all night.

'Yeah, nothing to worry about love. Just didn't sleep so well.' Rob said, rubbing his eyes.

'You're telling me. You kept me awake with your tossing and turning.'

'Sorry babe.' Rob said, kissing her on the cheek before going to check on the girls.

'Come on let's get going.' Michelle said, linking arms with Jaimee.

'Nice one. See you later.' Jaimee said, glancing at her mum.

Michelle and Jaimee leave the office, talking and laughing amongst themselves.

A short while later, Peter is working behind the desk at the bookies. Carla enters, looking and feeling very down.

'Hiya love, you skiving?' Peter joked upon seeing his wife enter the building.

'Rob's said he'd take over for a couple of hours. I need a break.' Carla replied, leaning over the desk and pecking him on the lips.

'Where's Jaimee?' Peter asked.

'She's gone shopping with Michelle. They said something about getting the last few things for the wedding.'

'You should have gone with them. It would have done you good.'

'I didn't fancy it. I just wanted to come and see you.' Carla said quietly.

'You look upset.' Peter said, walking round to the front of the desk.

'It's been a tough morning that's all.' Carla sighed.

'It wouldn't have anything to do with that daughter of ours would it?' Peter asked, raising his eyebrows.

'Course it does. She's clearly struggling to cope after what happened but every time I try and help her or talk to her she goes mad and we end up having a massive row.'

'She's like that with everyone at the moment. Don't take it personally.'

'Actually she isn't Peter. She let you sit with her all night at the hospital and she's going for shopping trips with Michelle. She was even sat round having a heart to heart with the factory girls yesterday. So I'm sorry for taking it personally but I can't help but be hurt by the fact my own daughter will talk to anyone but me.' Carla explained.

Peter pulls her in for a comforting hug, knowing that this always cheered Carla up and made her feel safe.

'Let's go out tonight. Me, you, Si, Lila and Josh. We could go bowling and for pizza if you want?' Peter suggested, pulling away from the hug.

'What about Jaimee?' Carla asked.

'Take a night off from worrying about her. Maybe it's what she needs, just time and space away from everyone asking how she is.'

'I don't know...'

'Come on, you don't wanna disappoint our little diva do you?' Peter asked.

'You haven't even told Lila yet.' Carla said.

'I have actually. We were chatting about bowling on the way to school.' Peter replied.

'Oh god, I better say yes then hadn't I? I can't be doing with one of her tantrums.' Carla chuckled.

'Yeah there almost as bad as yours.' Peter teased.

'Oi!' Carla exclaimed, playfully hitting Peter on the arm; she felt so lucky to have him, he'd got rid of all her worries in a matter of moments...


	135. Chapter 135

_**Thanks for the reviews, please, please keep them coming Here's the next chapter, it's a little more light-hearted and has some nice, cute (I hope) family scenes with Carla and Peter. So please read, enjoy and review. The more reviews the better x**_

* * *

Later that day, around early evening, Carla, Peter, Simon, Josh and Lila are at the bowling alley. Carla and Simon are sat on the bench and Josh is sat on Carla's lap, cuddling her. Peter is stood at the little computer, typing everyone's names into the screen. Lila is stood next to him, watching him carefully.

'Don't put Lila. Put Princess Lila.' Lila ordered.

'I don't think it'll fit.' Peter replied.

'But I am a princess.' Lila pouted, amusing her parents.

'Course you are but you need to put short names on the screen or it won't show up.'

'Well can I be first on the list?' Lila asked.

'If you want to. Sorry Si you've been knocked to second place.' Peter said to his son.

'Surprise, surprise.' Simon joked.

'I'm gonna beat you at this!' Lila said to Simon, getting increasingly excited.

'Bring it on.' Simon replied, grinning.

'You haven't seen me play yet. I'm practically a pro at bowling.' Peter interrupted.

'Yeah right, old man.' Carla giggled.

'Oi cheeky.' Peter said, pretending to be offended.

At the Rovers, Jaimee enters the pub and scans the room before finding Jenna and Sophie sat in the corner of the pub. She goes over to them, smiling.

'Alright ladies? What can I get you?' Jaimee said cheerfully as she reaches their table.

'Two white wines please.' Jenna replied.

'Sound.' Jaimee said, going up to the bar. 'Stella, can I have two white wines and a pint please?'

'Are you ok?' Stella asked; Jaimee was smiling, but she looked like her mind was elsewhere.

'I'm brilliant love, are you?' Jaimee asked.

'Yes thank you.' Stella replied, not convinced by Jaimee.

'Good.' Jaimee replied, a little bluntly.

Jaimee waits at the bar for a few uncomfortable moments before taking the drinks over to the table and sitting down.

'So what's new?' Jaimee asked, sipping her pint.

'Not a lot really.' Sophie shrugged.

'You two need to get out more. You should come out with me to the gay bars in town.' Jaimee replied.

'That's not really our scene.' Sophie said.

'Well if you prefer cocktails, there's a great little bar me, Michelle and my mum go to. Or at least we did before the car accident.' Jaimee explained, her voice trailing off towards the end.

At the bowling alley, everyone is watching Carla take her turn. Peter is a little moody, having had his last couple of bowling balls go down the gutter, not knocking over a single pin.

'STRIKE! YES!' Carla shrieked, jumping up and down.

'How did you manage that?' Peter asked as he watched his wife celebrating yet another strike.

'It's pure talent love.' Carla winked.

'You said you'd never been bowling before.' Peter said.

'I lied. Me and Paul used to take Ryan all the time when he was little.' Carla grinned mischievously.

'And you didn't think to tell me?' Peter asked.

'Well you wouldn't have wanted to come here tonight if you knew how good I am.' Carla replied.

'I would.'

'Oh look at that on the screen. Carla 85. Peter 30. You've got some catching up to do baby. Do you wanna use the ramp?' Carla said, glancing at the screen, teasing Peter/

'Daddy's rubbish!' Lila exclaimed, selecting her bowling ball. 'Watch and learn.'

'Oh sweetheart, you are so my daughter!' Carla laughed, giving her daughter a high five as she walks towards the lane.

A while later, back at the pub, Jaimee is still sat talking to Jenna and Sophie.

'How's your back?' Jenna asked.

'Pardon?' Jaimee said, confused.

'Your back injury from the robbery? I'm a trained physio.' Jenna replied.

'No way? Well you lot do an amazing job. Thankfully I've been alright as far as my back's concerned. It's about the only thing that's right for me at the moment.' Jaimee explained.

'We heard about what happened. We're sorry for your loss.' Sophie said sympathetically.

'It's ok, it just wasn't meant to be.'

'It's probably done you some good going back to work, keeps your mind off it.' Jenna said.

'You're the only person that's said that. Everyone else has been moaning at me non-stop, telling me to slow down, put my feet up. But I just think, what good will that do?' Jaimee said.

'But it was quite a serious operation.' Sophie added.

'Yeah but when I sit and relax, all I think about is what happened so if I keep busy then I can forget.' Jaimee replied.

'My mum's dead impressed by you.' Sophie told her.

'Is she? Bless her, Sal's a proper sweetheart.' Jaimee grinned; she was so fond of the factory girls.

'Not everyone would agree with you.' Sophie chuckled.

'Well I do. Her life hasn't exactly been a bed of roses either.'

'Yeah but she can be too opinionated sometimes. I love her but she drives me up the wall.'

'She cracks me up with some of the stuff she comes out with, it's hilarious. It keeps the rest of the girls on their toes anyway.' Jaimee giggled.

'I bet it's a right laugh sometimes, working with that lot.' Jenna replied.

'I love it, it makes me enjoy going into work. When my garage's closed down a few years back, I never thought I'd love working again.' Jaimee replied.

'You've been through so much its unreal.' Sophie gasped.

'That's life isn't it? I think everyone round here's been through bad times.'

'So have you made up with your mum?' Jenna asked.

'We haven't fallen out. It's just difficult at the moment. She wants to look after me but I can't stop thinking about the things she said last week. The trouble is, we're so similar. We clash a lot but I do love her to bits. How could I not? She's my mother.' Jaimee explained.

'Well tonight, all you have to worry about is having a good time. Save your worries for the morning. I'll get another round in.' Jenna said, walking away from the table.

'I'm not gonna argue with that. Cheers babe!' Jaimee replied, smiling; she was really beginning to enjoy spending time with the happy couple.

At the bowling alley, the Barlow's had finished their game and were making their way from the lane. Peter and Carla are hand in hand and everyone is amused by Peter's reaction to the game results; Carla had come first, followed by Lila and Simon and he had finished in last place with 45 points.

'Hey Lila, look at daddy's face. He's a bad loser isn't he?' Carla said, giggling at Peter's glum expression.

'Loser, loser, loser.' Lila chanted, dancing round her dad.

'You're supposed to stick up for your daddy.' Peter said, although he couldn't help but smile.

'I'm better than you and Simon. Girls are better than boys.' Lila replied.

Lila and Simon take Josh over to the restaurant area as Carla and Peter exchange their shoes.

'How is it possible to get eight strikes in a row?' Peter asked Carla.

'I told you, I'm very talented.' Carla grinned. 'Aww come on baby, turn that from upside down.'

'I think we should ask for a refund.' Peter suggested.

'Are you serious? What are you gonna say, please sir can I have my money back, my wife and kids beat me at bowling?' Carla teased.

'They shouldn't have built a lane there. You get a draft from the door.'

'I don't think that person there would agree.' Carla said, pointing to the person that had taken their lane and just got a strike. 'Face it handsome, you've got many talents but bowling isn't one of them.'

'Oh yeah, and what are these talents then?' Peter asked.

'I think you know.' Carla said flirtatiously.

'Would this be one of them?'

Peter kisses Carla. He knew she loved the way he kissed her, she always had.

'Mmm and a lot more.' Carla smiled, pulling away from him.

Carla and Peter go over to the restaurant area and sit at the table with their children.

'Daddy, can me and Simon and Josh go on the arcades?' Lila asked.

'We're gonna have pizza.' Peter replied.

'But can we play while we wait for it?' Lila questioned.

'You'll have to ask your mummy.' Peter said.

'Mummy, pretty please with sprinkles?' Lila asked her mother, smiling sweetly at her.

'And there's that face I can't resist.' Carla smiled back before passing a £10 note to Simon. 'Si, go and get this changed into coins. Make sure you keep an eye on Josh please.'

'Sure, cheers.'

Simon and Lila guide Josh into the arcade area, leaving Carla and Peter alone. Carla turns round to see Peter smiling at her.

'What are you grinning for?' Carla asked.

'I just love seeing you with the kids.' Peter replied.

'And I love you.' Carla said softly, smiling like a love-sick teenager.

Carla leans in for a kiss before she and Peter rest their foreheads against each other, perfectly content with their complicated but perfect life together...e


	136. Chapter 136

_**Thanks for the reviews and thanks to everyone that reads this story! It's much appreciated! Hope you're all still enjoying it as there's loads more to come. Please read this next chapter and review, thanks Also I'm so pleased loads of you like Jaimee and Matt together...there will be more to come for them but they might not get back together. Just out of curiosity, what else would you like to see happen to Jaimee?**_

_**There's big drama for a lot of characters in the next couple of chapters so stick with it. We're about to see Jaimee's behaviour go seriously downhill and a lot more that is yet to be revealed. Enjoy! X**_

* * *

A few weeks later, Jaimee goes up to Michelle's flat carrying a bottle of champagne and an overnight bag. It's the night before the wedding and she is spending the night with Michelle, drinking and chatting. Jaimee enters the flat where Michelle is sat on the sofa.

'Hello beautiful bride to be!' Jaimee exclaimed excitedly.

'I see you've cheered up a bit.' Michelle giggled, kissing Jaimee on the cheek as she sits down next to her.

'Course I have. It's champagne o'clock!' Jaimee said enthusiastically.

At Carla and Peter's house, Carla and Peter are sat in front of the TV, cuddled up together. They hear movement on the landing and Carla creeps to the bottom of the stairs. She looks up and sees Lila stood at the top of the stairs, wide awake.

'I've told you three times now Li! Get to bed!' Carla said, looking at her daughter sternly.

'I'm too excited.' Lila replied, her voice a little high pitched.

'I know but you need to get some rest don't you? Or you'll be too tired for the wedding.'

'I will get married when I'm older.' Lila said confidently.

'You'll have boys falling at your feet darlin'-.' Carla replied.

'But not until you're at least 30.' Peter called through from the living room.

'You heard him. Now come on, back to bed.' Carla said, watching as Lila shuffles back into her bedroom.

Much later that night, back at the flat, Michelle and Jaimee's conversation has stopped and Jaimee has noticed the change in Michelle's mood.

'Tell me to mind my own business but you don't seem as happy as I thought you would be.' Jaimee said, glancing at Michelle's worried expression.

'I'm worried about Rob.' Michelle confessed, taking a sip of champagne.

'Why? Is he alright?' Jaimee asked.

'I don't know. He just seems really distant lately. When we first got engaged he was so excited about the wedding; he wanted to be involved in all the planning, but then these past few weeks he's insisted I take control.' Michelle explained.

'It's probably better that way. I wouldn't have a bloke organise my big day, not that I'll ever marry again.'

'Matt organised most of your wedding.' Michelle reminded her.

'And look how that's ended. Honestly, you're gonna have the best day tomorrow Chelle.' Jaimee said, keen to get rid of any worries Michelle has.

'I'm so excited. I never thought I'd get married, not after I lost Dean, but Rob is definitely the man for me.' Michelle

'You're adorable together.' Jaimee said, smiling.

'And I'm so looking forward to seeing you perform on that stage tomorrow night.'

'I'm a little bit nervous if I'm honest.' Jaimee said, drinking her champagne.

'Yeah? That's not like you.' Michelle said, shocked.

'I've never sung in public before, only in the shower or when I was working on a motor at the garage.'

'You've done karaoke before.'

'Yeah after a few beers.'

'So have a couple before you go on stage. You'll be fine, everyone round here loves you and you've got an amazing voice. Even your Uncle Rob says so and that's coming from a guy who sits with his fingers in his ears when I watch The Voice or X Factor.' Michelle explained.

'I better make sure I'm on top form then or he'll be sat there at the top table looking like that Cowell bloke.' Jaimee joked.

'You could do no wrong in your Uncle's eyes, you know that.' Michelle replied.

'And neither could you so stop worrying about him ok? Whatever's bothering him, it won't be anything major, just normal wedding nerves.' Jaimee reassured her.

'What if he doesn't turn up tomorrow?' Michelle asked, insecurely.

'Don't be daft.'

'You haven't seen what he's been like. He's so distant, no withdrawn from everything. When we're at work he's different as well. He doesn't have any banter with the clients like he used to. I mean what's that all about? He used to be on the phone to them for ages but not anymore.' Michelle replied.

'That doesn't mean he's gonna run out on you. He would never do that.'

'What if he doesn't love me anymore?' Michelle asked.

'Before you two got together, me and Uncle Rob had loads of chats about you.' Jaimee said.

'All good I hope?'

'He was crazy about you. He used to say that he wanted to be with you but thought he had no chance because of Steve. You remember that time he snapped at me because he thought I hadn't prepared for my presentation? That was because you'd agreed to go on a date with Steve. And you should have seen the grin on his face when you eventually let him take you out. He was like a kid at Christmas bless him.' Jaimee explained, smiling.

'That doesn't prove anything.' Michelle shrugged, although she was secretly thrilled by what Jaimee had told her.

'When did you have your first kiss? How old were you?'

'Fourteen, why?'

'So he waited more than twenty years to date you? Think about it Chelle, he's not gonna do a runner now he's finally about to make you his wife.' Jaimee said reassuringly.

'Was he really that happy when we arranged our first date?' Michelle asked, grinning.

'Oh yeah, I've never seen anyone look so happy before or since that day. You two are meant to be together, don't let paranoia get in the way.' Jaimee said before raising her champagne glass. 'So babe, here's to you and my uncle Rob! May you have many happy years together.'

'Cheers.' Michelle smiled back, clinking her glass with Jaimee's.

Over at number 13, Jake and Eva are snuggled up to each other on the sofa, watching a film. Danny enters the living room.

'You two look cosy.' Danny said, upon seeing Eva and Jake; he was happy for them but there was a part of him that was jealous, he wanted someone that would love him.

'Yeah we were gonna go out but with the wedding tomorrow we thought it'd be best to stay in.' Jake said.

'That's a sign of getting old mate.' Danny teased, ruffling his friend's hair, before getting a beer out the fridge.

'You're older than me pal.' Jake replied, laughing.

'So have you got your best suit ready?' Eva asked Danny.

'Yeah, I'm wearing the one I wore for Jay's wedding. I did mean to look for something new but it's come round early quick.' Danny replied, sitting down in the armchair.

'I know I can't believe its tomorrow. I can't wait to hear Jaimee sing at the reception.' Eva said; she'd formed a good friendship with Jaimee.

'She's got an amazing voice. We kept telling her to go professional but she was always happier fixing motors.'

'You two should set up a new garage.' Eva suggested.

'I'm not sure we'd be able to afford it and besides, Jaimee loves her job at the factory so we'd have to do it without her.' Danny replied.

'Well you are grown men. I'm sure you don't need to be joined at the hip.' Eva said.

'I know but it wouldn't feel right. We've been best mates for nearly twenty years. We do everything together and we're always there for each other. It might sound pathetic to other people but-.' Jake explained.

'No, I think it's sweet.' Eva reassured him, cuddling up to him.

Back at Carla and Peter's house, Carla enters Lila's room to see her daughter sat up in bed wearing her tiara and humming to herself.

'Why are you still not asleep?' Carla asked, irritated by her daughter's bad behaviour.

'I'm excited.' Lila said, in a voice so sweet and high pitched, Carla found it difficult to stay mad at her.

'Go to sleep or you won't be going to the wedding at all.' Carla said, removing the tiara from her daughter's head.

'Mummy!' Lila exclaimed.

'I mean it Lila, it's nearly midnight and I'm very tired which means you will be too.'

'I'm not.' Lila said, crossing her arms.

'Get that look of your face right now young lady.' Carla warned.

'Why didn't Auntie Michelle invite me to her party tonight?' Lila asked.

'It's not a party. It's just her and Jaimee.'

'I could have gone too.' Lila said.

'No you couldn't. Anyway she'll be asleep now.' Carla sighed.

'Really?' Lila asked.

'Course she will. She won't want to be tired on her wedding day will she?' Carla said.

'I'll be like Auntie Michelle then.' Lila said, lying down in her bed.

'Finally.' Carla said, relieved.

'Night, night mummy.' Lila said, blowing Carla a kiss.

'Goodnight princess.' Carla smiled before closing the door.

Carla goes into her bedroom and climbs into bed beside Peter, feeling exhausted.

'Is she ok?' Peter asked, although he is half asleep.

'Far too excited but yeah she's alright. God knows what she'll be like in the morning.' Carla replied.

'I reckon she'll be even more excited if she knew you were going too.' Peter said.

'Peter, stop going on at me. Jaimee's picking Lila and Josh up in the morning and they're getting ready at Michelle's.' Carla said, running her fingers through her hair.

'That can all be changed.'

'I thought we were gonna spend the day with Si.' Carla said.

'I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you want to go to the wedding instead.' Peter replied.

'I don't so just drop it alright?' Carla said angrily.

'But-.'

'I mean it Peter!'

Carla turns over so she has her back to Peter, letting him know that she is angry with him. She looks sadly at the photo on the bedside table; it's of Carla, Peter, Michelle, Rob and Jaimee in the Rovers, smiling at the camera...


	137. Chapter 137

_**Thanks for the great reviews For those who were wondering Lila's name is pronounced like 'Lie La' and there is a specific reason I chose that name and a reason Carla chose it too. This will be explained in an upcoming chapter but I'm guessing none of you have worked it out yet? Anyway enjoy and please review x**_

* * *

The next morning and it's finally Michelle and Rob's wedding day. Jaimee is in the kitchen, making breakfast for Michelle when the bride-to-be emerges from her bedroom.

'Happy wedding day!' Jaimee exclaimed as Michelle enters the room.

'I'm dead nervous.' Michelle gasped, holding out her shaking hand.

'Don't be. You'll look stunning and by the end of the day you'll be Mrs Michelle Donovan.' Jaimee reassured her, hugging her tightly.

'God that sounds weird. I thought I'd be a Connor forever.'

'Today is the start of the rest of your life. I'm so excited for you.' Jaimee said excitedly. 'Right I'm gonna go and pick the kids up. You have a glass of champagne to calm your nerves and when I get back the wedding preparations can officially begin.'

A couple of hours later, having collected the kids and helped everyone, including herself, get ready for the wedding, Jaimee answers the front door to Ryan.

'Alright Ry?' Jaimee greeted her cousin with a smile.

'Yeah, you look lovely Jay.' Ryan replied, dropping a kiss on her cheek.

'Cheers babe.'

'How's the bride?' Ryan asked.

'Shaking like a leaf but looking absolutely beautiful.'

'Rob's a nervous wreck. They make a right pair don't they?' Ryan rolled his eyes, chuckling.

'Tell me about it. You look ace in your suit pal.'

'I've got a lot of responsibility today. I've got to look my best.' Ryan said, adjusting his tie.

'Walking your mum down the aisle and being best man. Your mum's so proud of you.' Jaimee replied.

'Ryan, is that you?' Michelle called through from the bedroom.

'Wow, mum you look amazing!' Ryan gasped upon seeing his mother appear in the living room, wearing her wedding dress.

'Do you think Rob will like it?' Michelle asked.

'He'll be blown away. He wanted me to tell you he loves you.' Ryan grinned, hugging his mother.

'Bless him.' Michelle smiled.

'I told you it'd all be ok didn't I?' Jaimee said, pleased Michelle had calmed down.

At the church, Michelle had just walked down the aisle, having been given away by Ryan and the ceremony is about to begin. Suddenly the church doors open and Carla enters, blushing slightly that she had disturbed the wedding. She sits down at the back of the church. Michelle, Rob and all the guests are clearly pleased she has turned up.

'Jaimee, mummy's here.' Lila whispered, tugging gently at Jaimee's dress.

'She is.' Jaimee smiled.

After the ceremony, which had gone without a hitch, everyone is gathered outside the church. Michelle goes over to Carla, still a bit shocked that she had actually turned up.

'I didn't think you were coming.' Michelle said, a little nervously.

'Well I couldn't miss Lila and Josh's big moment could I?' Carla said.

Michelle's head drops, a little disappointed by Carla's reply.

'And I couldn't miss my best friend's wedding. It's the most special day of your life right?' Carla added, lifting Michelle's chin.

'I can hardly believe it.' Michelle replied.

'Mrs Michelle Donovan. It suits you.' Carla smiled softly.

'Marrying Rob was amazing but having you turn up means so much to me.'

'I'm sorry for the way I've treated you.' Carla said, feeling guilty.

'It's ok.' Michelle shrugged.

'No it's not. I want us to get back to the way we were and there's no way that'll happen if I keep flying off the handle all the time. So it ends here.' Carla replied.

'Thank you.'

'You look beautiful Michelle.' Carla complimented her, hugging her tightly.

Later, at the wedding meal, Rob taps his champagne glass before standing up to make his speech.

'Believe it or not I'm actually a little stuck for words today. I'm usually full of myself I know, but today is a day I never thought I'd see. This beautiful, funny, kind woman sat beside me has made me the luckiest and happiest man alive by becoming my wife. All I can really say is thank you and I love you sweetheart.' Rob said, gazing lovingly at his new bride.

'I love you too.' Michelle smiled, leaning over to kiss her husband.

'I told you we'd have the perfect day.' Rob replied; his worries from the past few weeks disappearing.

'It's not over yet.' Michelle said.

'The best is still to come for us. This is the start of forever.'

'You big softie.' Michelle teased, kissing him again.

Later, at the reception, Jaimee is stood near the bar, drinking a beer. She is watching Lila dancing with Michelle and Carla on the dance floor, pleased that everyone is getting on better. Jason walks over to Jaimee, looking her up and down.

'You look amazing.' Jason said.

'You should be saying that to the bride, not me.' Jaimee replied, downing the rest of her drink.

'I know but, wow...' Jason said.

'You've really got a way with words.' Jaimee giggled.

'It's true though.' Jason said.

'Well thank you.' Jaimee replied, taking another beer from the bar.

'Are you gonna let me buy you a drink?' Jason asked.

'I've got one.' Jaimee said, holding up her beer.

'When you've finished that.' Jason replied.

'My Uncle Rob put on a free bar so technically...'

'It's the thought that counts.' Jason interrupted, a little embarrassed.

'And tell me, how often am I in your thoughts?' Jaimee asked, flirtatiously.

'All day.' Jason replied before leaning close to Jaimee. 'All night.'

Jason takes hold of Jaimee's waist, pulling her in for a passionate kiss, but Jaimee soon pulls away.

'Please don't push me away.' Jason groaned.

'Room 105. See you in 10.' Jaimee whispered in his ear.

Jason watches as Jaimee walks out of the room. Carla goes over to the bar to order herself another drink; orange juice as she would soon be driving Lila and Josh home. Danny is sat at the bar, drinking his beer as if it is water.

'Maybe you should slow down with the beer.' Carla advised.

'It's a free bar. We've got to make the most of it.' Danny replied.

'You won't be saying that tomorrow when you're hungover.'

'I don't get hangovers. I never have. Ask Jaimee.'

'First time for everything.' Carla said.

'Look I don't mean to be rude but it's not exactly easy for me today, stuck in a room full of happy, loved up people when I seem to be destined for life on the scrap heap.' Danny explained.

'Oh don't talk stupid. You are a lovely bloke.' Carla reassured him.

'It seems women don't go for lovely though.' Danny muttered.

'You'll find someone Dan.'

'I like your optimism.' Danny chuckled.

'It's not optimism, it's the truth.' Carla said.

Danny walks away from Carla, who is soon joined at the bar by Rob.

'Look at you eh? My kid brother, married at last.' Carla smiled.

'Thank you for coming sis.' Rob said, hugging Carla.

'I want to put everything behind us and move on. Life is too short for holding grudges.'

'Fresh start?' Rob asked, holding out his hand.

'Fresh start.' Carla replied, pleased to have her family back together. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' Rob grinned.

Back at room 105, Jaimee is sipping a small glass of champagne, wearing her short, silky dressing gown. There is a knock at the door and she answers it, shocked to see Matt.

'What are you doing here?' Jaimee asked, horrified that Matt is back.

'I persuaded the receptionist to tell me your room number.' Matt replied.

'You need to go.'

'I can't. I have to be with you. I made a huge mistake letting you go.' Matt said, leaning in to try and kiss Jaimee.

'Get off me!' Jaimee shouted, pushing him away.

'You alrightJay?' Jason asked, emerging from the bathroom, wearing just a towel round his waist.

'Oh I see how it is.' Matt said, moodily.

'What? I'm a single girl now. I'm free to sleep with whoever I want.' Jaimee replied.

Matt walks away from the room and Jaimee follows him, still feeling angry.

'Matt!' Jaimee called after Matt, prompting him to turn round. 'You know, a year ago I would have given anything for you to turn up at my door and say you wanted me, but now I don't feel that way. Now I know I deserve better.'

Around ten minutes later, having got freshened up and dressed, Jaimee goes back to the party and is closely followed by Jason although Jaimee is trying to ignore him. Michelle approaches her maid of honour.

'Oi missy! Where have you been?' Michelle asked, raising her eyebrows.

'Oh I just...needed to prepare for my performance.' Jaimee smirked.

'Mmm I believe you.' Michelle laughed. 'Thank you for today darlin', you've been a diamond.'

'And you look beautiful. My Uncle Rob is a lucky man and I hope you'll both be really happy together.' Jaimee replied.

A short while later, Rob walks onto the stage and goes over to the microphone stand.

'Right listen up ladies and gents, my gorgeous niece is about to take to the stage to entertain you all. So give her a really big round of applause. It's Miss Jaimee Barlow!' Rob announced before walking off the stage.

'Alright guys?! Who's up for a good time?' Jaimee called, prompting everyone in the room to cheer and clap. 'Ace! Right my first song tonight is dedicated to the happy couple, my Uncle Rob and Auntie Michelle. So I want all the loved up couples here tonight to join them on the dance floor. This is 'A Moment Like This'.' Jaimee said, before starting to sing.

An hour or so later, Jaimee comes off stage having performed a set of 12 songs and she is greeted by Eva.

'Oh my god Jaimee, you were amazing! I never knew you could sing like that.' Eva said, in astonishment.

'I'm a woman of many talents me.' Jaimee replied before scanning the room. 'Where are the lads?'

'Jake's passed out in our room. He's had far too much to drink.' Eva replied, not impressed by her boyfriend's antics.

'And Dan?' Jaimee asked.

Eva points to Danny who is on the dance floor, trying to dance but it is clear he is too drunk.

'Looks like he's had too much as well. I might have to follow his lead and get smashed myself.' Jaimee replied, letting out a little sigh.

'Are you ok?' Eva asked.

'I had a little run in with Matt earlier, nothing serious though.' Jaimee replied.

'Come on, let's go to the bar. The cocktails are amazing, you'll love them.' Eva said, guiding her over to the bar, realising Jaimee was still hurting from what had happened a few weeks ago.

Jaimee and Eva sit at the bar and Eva orders two cocktails. Jaimee's phone bleeps with a text and she reads it:

_**I don't care what you said earlier. I know you didn't mean it. You love me as much as I love you. We're meant to be. Matt xxxx**_


	138. Chapter 138

_**Thanks so much for the lovely reviews I'm pleased you're still enjoying the story, lots more to come. Just a slightly shorter chapter now but there will be loads of longer chapters very soon. Enjoy and please review, the more the better as it'll make me upload quicker. Enjoy! xx**_

* * *

The next day, everyone is back in Wetherfield following the wedding. Carla and Michelle are sat in one of the booths in the Rovers, sipping a glass of wine each.

'So, it's your first day as a married woman, how do you feel?' Carla asked.

'Like I'm in a dream.' Michelle replied, smiling.

'I remember being that loved up once, bless ya.' Carla giggled.

'What are you talking about, you and Peter are still as in love as the day you got married.'

'Yeah I got lucky there didn't I?'

'Where's Jaimee?' Michelle asked.

'Hibernating I reckon.' Carla sighed.

'What?' Michelle questioned.

'She was still propping up the bar at 5am. Anyway she overslept and missed check out so she called to ask me to pick her up.' Carla replied.

'Is she alright? She seemed a bit off all day yesterday. I mean she did everything a maid of honour was supposed to and her singing was great but it felt like she wasn't really there to be honest.' Michelle asked, worried for the young girl.

'I think she's going through her terrible teens again.'

'Lila was a little angel yesterday though. No diva demands or temper tantrums, are you sure you brought the right kid along?' Michelle joked.

'You should have been there the night before the wedding. She wouldn't go to bed until I told her you were asleep. Honestly, she'll do anything for you but as for me, she just ignores her mummy.' Carla laughed.

'I'm so pleased we're friends again.' Michelle said suddenly.

'Me too.' Carla smiled back.

Over at number 13, there is a loud knock on the door and Jaimee shuffles down the stairs to answer it. She opens the door to Matt.

'What?' Jaimee grunted, annoyed that Matt is yet again at her front door.

'Did you get my text last night?' Matt asked.

'No.' Jaimee said bluntly.

'Yes you did.'

'Does it matter?'

'You don't look very well.' Matt said concerned.

'I've got the hangover from hell.' Jaimee muttered, rubbing her head.

'I thought you didn't get hangovers.' Matt replied.

'I was drinking for nearly 18 hours yesterday.'

'I'll look after you if you want?' Matt offered.

'Why would I want that?' Jaimee asked moodily.

'Jaimee...' Matt said, stopping the door from closing with his foot.

'Get lost Matt.'

'I know you've got something going on with Jason but you don't love him. I know you don't.'

'I never said I did.' Jaimee replied.

'Being in love is better than having a string of one night stands.' Matt said.

'Yeah but love hurts and I don't want to be in pain anymore.' Jaimee said wearily before closing the front door.

Back at the pub, Carla and Michelle are chatting and laughing when Ryan enters and goes over to their table.

'Alright Ry? How's your head this morning?' Carla asked, raising her eyebrows.

'Not too bad actually. I didn't drink that much.' Ryan said, shrugging.

'Wow, you must be getting on a bit now mate eh?' Carla teased.

'He's the only official Connor on this street now. He's got to be on his best behaviour.' Michelle added.

'Your Uncle's would be so proud of you.' Carla said, smiling proudly at him.

'They'd have loved yesterday wouldn't they?' Ryan said.

'Oh yeah definitely and I'm sure they'd be sleeping their hangovers off just like Jaimee is.'

'I'm gonna get a pint, anyone else want one?' Ryan offered.

'Yeah red wine thanks love.' Michelle replied.

'Same for me.' Carla said.

Ryan goes over to the bar and Michelle makes sure he is out of ear-shot before turning back to Carla.

'You really miss Liam don't you?' Michelle asked.

'And Paul.' Carla added, not wanting to upset Michelle.

'Liam was always the love of your life. I understand that now.' Michelle replied.

'You do?' Carla asked.

'Of course. I was angry when I found out about your affair all those years ago but it was just so much to take in, so soon after Paul.'

'I never meant for it to-.'

'Here you go. I'm just gonna go and catch up with Jason.' Ryan said, putting the two glasses of wine on the table.

'He's got a face like a smacked backside.' Michelle said, looking at Jason.

'Yeah he just said something about Jaimee so I'm guessing she's giving him the cold shoulder. I'll go and check he's alright.' Ryan said before leaving the older woman alone.

'That bloody daughter of mine is a nightmare at times.' Carla sighed, frustrated.

'I know you never meant to fall for Liam and that just proves that it wasn't nothing. You were meant to be with him.' Michelle said, referring to their previous conversation.

'I sometimes think about what it would have been like if I'd run off with him when he asked me to.'

'You wouldn't have Lila and Josh for a start.' Michelle said.

'And I probably wouldn't have Jaimee either.' Carla added.

'You would.'

'She wouldn't have been able to find me would she? Because me and Liam wouldn't have told anyone where we were going. The way we felt that night, we didn't care what anyone else thought, well until Maria announced she was pregnant.' Carla explained, suddenly feeling a little emotional.

'Do you ever talk to Peter about Liam?' Michelle asked.

'No, I don't want him thinking he's second best. Because he's not, he's absolutely not. I love Peter as much as I loved Liam. Besides, I have my own little reminders to help me think of Liam.' Carla replied.

'Yeah?'

'Photos, silly little notes we used to leave each other at Underworld. Memories, up here.' Carla said, tapping her head. 'Lila.'

'Lila?' Michelle repeated.

'You haven't worked it out have you?' Carla said.

'What?' Michelle asked.

'Her name. Why do you think I wanted to call her Lila? The first two letters of Liam's name and the last two letters of mine.' Carla said.

'Really? Is that the reason you chose her name?' Michelle asked.

'I was thinking about it one day when I was pregnant with her and I just thought it would be nice. The two parts of our names fit together so perfectly, like the way our hands fit together or the way we knew what each other were thinking, that Lila became the name for my beautiful, perfect little princess.' Carla explained, a little smile emerging on her face.

There is silence between the two women as they think of the Connor brothers. Rob enters the pub and approaches their table, sitting next to Michelle.

'Thought I'd find you two in here.' Rob said.

'We're just making up for lost time.' Carla said.

'Good.' Rob replied, pleased they are still friends.

'Where have you been anyway?' Michelle asked.

'I have been packing a suitcase for you, my gorgeous new wife.' Rob said.

'Suitcase?' Michelle repeated.

'Yeah, you take it on holiday, it carries clothes...'

'Well I know that, obviously.' Michelle replied.

'So I'm taking you on our honeymoon. The taxi is coming in twenty minutes.' Rob revealed.

'What? Where are we going?' Michelle asked.

'The Caribbean.' Rob replied.

'No way?!'

'Yes way. You're pleased then?' Rob asked.

'I can't believe you've done this for me. I love you so much.' Michelle gasped.

'I love you more.' Rob replied, kissing Michelle passionately.

'Eww get a room you two.' Carla exclaimed.


	139. Chapter 139 (Spoilers)

**Coming up:**

**- After the day from hell Jaimee's behaviour reaches an all time low and it seems her problems are worse than everyone anticipated but will Carla be strong enough to support her? Or will their relationship be left in tatters once and for all?**

**- A moment of madness leads to a fall out between Jake and Danny. One of the lads seems unable to cope with this turn of events and makes a decision that could have disastrous consequences...**

**- Michelle and Rob return from their honeymoon, happy and loved up, but Rob can't ignore Rachel and Alfie. He arranges a secret meeting but is unaware he's being followed...**

**- And finally, will Carla be tempted to stray after receiving attention from another man..**

**Also, the Jaimee/Matt/Jason thing is ongoing and she will make a choice eventually but for now there's lots more I want to explore, meaning that for a while it will take a slight back seat. Anyway hope you like the sound of that?**

**Please review, the more the better :-) And the next chapter will be with you soon x**


	140. Chapter 140

_**Thank you so much for the lovely reviews. I really appreciate it :-) I'm pleased you like the reason behind Lila's name and that you like the sound of the spoilers. Enjoy this chapter and please keep reviewing :-) xx**_

* * *

An hour or so later, Jaimee comes downstairs. She is dressed for the day ahead and her hair and make-up is done neatly although she still has a dull headache, thanks to the many units of alcohol she'd consumed the night before. Jake is sat on the sofa in the living room, deep in thought after his row with Eva the pervious night.

'What's up with you pal? Where's Eva?' Jaimee asked, entering the living room.

'She's in a mood with me for drinking too much last night.' Jake muttered.

'Ooh your first lover's tiff eh? Don't worry, it'll blow over soon.' Jaimee reassured him, kissing the top of his head.

'Like you and Matt?' Jake asked.

'You and Eva are better suited than me and Matt. We were a disaster zone, don't go by our example. Go and talk to her.' Jaimee replied.

'No, she can come and see me when she's ready.'

'Where's Dan?' Jaimee asked.

'Dunno, think he said something about going to town.'

'So it's only me and you suffering this morning then?'

'Looks like it.' Jake sighed.

'It was a brilliant day though.' Jaimee smiled.

'Yeah, they make a great couple.' Jake smiled back.

'I had a text from Michelle just before to say Rob's whisking her off to the Caribbean.' Jaimee told him.

'Wow, he knows how to treat a woman doesn't he?' Jake said, impressed.

'Well Michelle deserves it; she's had a rubbish year what with the crash and mum falling out with her.' Jaimee said.

'A fresh start for everyone.' Jake said, sounding a little more positive.

'Right I'm off to see my dad. It's his first day back at the bookies today.' Jaimee replied.

'Tell him I said hi won't you?'

'Sure. See you later pal.' Jaimee said, kissing him on the cheek before leaving the house.

At the bookies, Peter is trying to get to grips with his duties at the bookies when Jaimee enters.

'Hello love.' Peter said, greeting his daughter with a smile.

'Alright? I just thought I'd see how you're getting on.' Jaimee said, leaning on the counter.

'It's a little bit confusing to be honest with you. I can't believe I used to be able to do it.' Peter muttered, scratching his head.

'It's not that bad. You'll pick it up again in no time. It's a long time since you worked that's all.' Jaimee said, trying to encourage him.

'Don't suppose you fancy helping me out do you?' Peter asked.

'Go on then.' Jaimee nodded.

'Didn't take much persuading did you?'

'Well I haven't got anything else planned seeing as the happy couple are jetting off on their honeymoon.' Jaimee said, walking round to the back of the counter.

'I'll make sure you get paid.' Peter said.

'Oh no it's fine, I don't mind helping out.' Jaimee shook her head.

'Really?'

'Yeah, on one condition...'

'And what's that?'

'That you let mum come out with me tonight?' Jaimee asked.

'Course she can. I'm always telling her to have more nights out but she feels guilty leaving me behind.' Peter smiled.

'Brilliant, I'll text her. Do you want a cuppa?' Jaimee offered.

'Ooh yeah please.'

Jaimee walks into the back room and boils the kettle before taking her mobile from her bag and sending a text to Carla:

_**You and me out on the town tonight? xx**_

_**I'll have to check with Peter xx**_

_**Already asked him. No getting out of it. Will knock for you at 8 xx**_

Jaimee makes two cups of coffee, although she takes a small bottle of vodka out of her handbag and pours some into her mug. She then takes both coffees out into the shop and passes the normal coffee to Peter.

'Cheers Jay.' Peter said, taking a sip of the coffee.

'It's dead quiet in here isn't it?' Jaimee said, looking at the empty room.

'There's only a couple of races on today.'

'I got banned from a bookies when I was younger.' Jaimee revealed.

'Why?'

'I snuck in and tried to steal from the customers. I was only sixteen so it made everything a lot worse. It's terrible I know but I was being controlled by Lenny and his gang.' Jaimee explained, sounding ashamed of herself.

'Well all I can say is thank goodness he's behind bars.' Peter shook his head, taking another sip of his drink.

'Yeah, I don't need anything else going wrong right now do I?'

'I know life's been hard on you sweetheart but everything will work out eventually. I promise it will.' Peter reassured her.

Later that day, Jaimee arrives at Carla and Peter's house, dressed up for a night on the town. She knocks the front door and Carla soon answers, also dressed up.

'Good evening mother.' Jaimee grinned, linking arms with her mother.

'Someone's in a good mood.' Carla said, chuckling.

'I'm buzzing for this night out.' Jaimee said excitedly.

'I'm surprised you can cope with it. It must have been at least half 5, if not 6am before you got to bed.' Carla replied.

'Yeah well another night of drinking won't do me any harm.'

'Mmm.' Carla muttered.

'Ahh come on don't get all strict on me. I thought we were gonna have fun.' Jaimee said.

'We are. Sorry love.' Carla apologised.

There is silence for a short while and Carla looks at Jaimee. She realises that when looking at Jaimee close up her eyes are a little watery and bloodshot and although Jaimee is holding onto her mother's arm, she stumbles a little as they step down from the kerb.

'Are you ok?' Carla asked, concerned.

'Yeah why?'

'No reason.' Carla shrugged casually, as they reach Street Cars.

Over at Eva's, the house is empty apart from Eva and Danny. They are sat on the sofa in the living room.

'So when are you gonna go and see Jake?' Danny asked.

'I don't know. He obviously doesn't care that much or he'd have called by now.' Eva shrugged.

'Or maybe you're both as stubborn as each other.'

'I saw a side to him I didn't like last night.'

'He got drunk. He does it all the time.' Danny said casually; he couldn't deny that he, Jake and Jaimee love a few drinks.

'I know but it was the first special occasion we'd celebrated since we got together. I thought it meant a lot to him. Maybe he's gone off me.' Eva replied, sounding insecure.

'Are you mad?! No-one would ever go off you. You're gorgeous.' Danny complimented her, looking deep into her eyes.

Their eyes lock for a moment before Eva leans in for a kiss. Danny pulls away at first but soon finds himself kissing her again...

Later, Jaimee is stood outside a nightclub having a quick cigarette. Matt suddenly appears in front of her, much to her horror.

'You look beautiful.' Matt smiled softly.

'Are you stalking me?' Jaimee asked.

'I can't stay away from you.' Matt said, placing his hands on her waist.

'You managed to ignore me for more than 3 months after we slept together.' Jaimee replied, pushing Matt's hands away.

'I love you Jaimee.' Matt declared, hoping he'd get through to his ex-wife.

'I'm on a night out.'

Jaimee puts out her cigarette and tries to walk away. Matt pulls her back and takes hold of her, kissing her passionately.

'I'm warning you to back off.' Jaimee shouted, angrily pushing him off her.

Matt waits for a moment but walks away from the club when he realises Jaimee is still angry. Jaimee stays outside for a while to try and compose herself when a man approaches her, having watched the events that had just taken place.

'Looks like you're having a bad night.' The man said, making Jaimee jump.

'Nothing I can't handle.' Jaimee replied.

'Need a bit of help?' The man asked, holding out a small bag filled with white powder...


	141. Chapter 141

_**Thanks for the reviews! There's huge drama to come for the Barlow family so please stick with this story and keep reviewing! Enjoy! Xx**_

* * *

A couple of days later, Jaimee is in the office at Underworld. She'd enjoyed her night out with her mum on the Saturday night but she'd spent all day yesterday rejecting calls from both Jason and Matt and trying her best to keep her mind off the contents of her handbag; vodka and cocaine. Carla bursts into the office, making her jump.

'Are you sure you'll be ok?' Carla asked, collecting some files from her desk drawer.

'You're only going to a meeting.' Jaimee replied.

'It's pretty much in the bag so I should be there and back in an hour or so.'

'So what's the problem then?' Jaimee asked.

'I just don't want you getting stressed.' Carla replied.

'Since when have I been a bad businesswoman?' Jaimee questioned, offended.

'Never darlin'. I'm only trying to look out for you.'

'Well thank you but I'm really ok.'

'Promise?' Carla asked, raising her eyebrows.

'Yeah.' Jaimee nodded reassuringly.

'I had a really good time the other night; it was just like old times.' Carla said happily, pleased to be making progress with Jaimee...or so she thought.

Jaimee doesn't reply, instead smiling softly at her mother before she leaves the office to go to her meeting.

Once her mother has left the factory, Jaimee pulls her handbag onto her desk and takes out the small bag of white powder she'd taken from the man a couple of nights earlier. She looks at it, letting the bag rest in her palm for a while, deep in thought.

'Hiya Jaimee.' Beth asked happily, entering the office, startling Jaimee.

'Oh alright Beth?' Jaimee said, chucking the bag back into her handbag.

'I've made you a coffee.' Beth replied, putting the mug on the desk.

'Cheers love. You read my mind.' Jaimee said, although she looks at the office door, wanting Beth to leave.

'Are you in charge today?' Beth asked.

'Just for a couple of hours. That ok?'

'I love it when you're in charge. You're an ace boss.' Beth said, grinning.

'Nice to feel appreciated.' Jaimee replied, glancing at the door again.

Beth eventually leaves the office and sits back at her machine.

'There's something definitely not right with her.' Beth said to her colleagues.

'Why?' Sally asked.

'She's usually so chatty but it was like she couldn't wait to get rid of me. She kept glancing at the door and everything.' Beth muttered.

'She's probably just tired. She was up til the early hours at the wedding and then she went out drinking with Carla the following night.' Hayley said, trying to reassure everyone.

'I go out about 3 times a week and I'm ok.' Sean shrugged.

'Believe me, she's in serious trouble.' Beth replied, looking back at Jaimee.

Over at Number 13, Jake and Eva are cuddled up on the sofa watching a film when Danny enters the house, coming straight through to the living room.

'Oh...' Danny said in shock, upon seeing Eva and Jake.

'Alright mate?' Jake greeted him with a friendly smile.

'Yeah, I just didn't expect you two to be here.'

'I do live here.'

'But you fell out the other day.' Danny reminded him.

'And now we've sorted it.' Jake replied, confused by his friend's attitude.

'Right, brilliant.' Danny said, faking his enthusiasm.

Danny goes into the kitchen, getting a beer out of the fridge.

'I love you.' Jake whispered in Eva's ear.

'I love you too.' Eva replied, although she doesn't take her eyes off Danny.

An hour or so later, Carla enters the Underworld office where Jaimee is sat at her desk doing paperwork.

'See.' Jaimee said as her mother sits down at her desk.

'What?' Carla asked.

'The place is still standing.'

'I never doubted you for a second. It's just with everything you've been through lately; it wouldn't be surprising if you struggled a bit.'

'Well I haven't so please don't worry.' Jaimee pleaded.

'It's a mother's job.' Carla replied.

'Do I look like I'm falling apart to you?' Jaimee asked.

'No.' Carla said, walking over to her and cupping her face in her hand. 'You look beautiful.'

'Right so-.'

'But I want you to say that way.' Carla interrupted, looking into Jaimee's eyes.

Danny is out in the back yard of Number 13 having a cigarette when Eva comes out for a breath of fresh air.

'What on earth do you think you're doing?' Danny asked.

'I'm spending the day with my boyfriend.' Eva replied moodily.

'So you're gonna act like nothing happened between us?'

'Keep your voice down!' Eva exclaimed, guilty.

'Why, are you ashamed?' Danny asked.

'Course I am.' Eva replied.

'I'm not.'

'So you're ok with you breaking Jake's heart are you?' Eva asked.

'I really like you Eva.' Danny said sincerely.

'I'm in love with Jake. What we had was nothing more than a mistake.' Eva said sternly before going back into the house.

At Underworld, Carla is in the office working. She puts some files on Jaimee's desk, knocking her handbag. She is visibly shocked to hear the sound of a glass bottle in Jaimee's bag. Carla pulls the bottle out of the bag and tears fill her eyes when she reads the words 'Vodka' on the label; the bottle is almost empty.

Carla watches Jaimee on the shop floor. She is inspecting the girls work although she keeps dropping things on the floor and occasionally she stumbles, as if a little dizzy. Carla wipes the tears from her eyes before opening the office door.

'Jaimee, come here please.' Carla called from the office.

'Yeah?' Jaimee asked, going into the office.

'Look at me.' Carla requested, closing the door.

'We won't get any work done if I stare at you all day.' Jaimee scoffed.

'You're drunk.' Carla said disappointed.

'I'm not.'

'You are.'

'Do I look pissed to you?' Jaimee asked angrily.

'Yes actually you do.' Carla replied.

'Well I don't feel it.' Jaimee shrugged.

'And that worries me even more.' Carla said, her voice almost like a whisper.

'I'm not standing here listening to this.' Jaimee grabbed her handbag.

'Why? Because you know it's true?' Carla questioned.

'Because it's insulting.' Jaimee replied.

Carla glances at the half full coffee cup on the desk.

'You've left some of your coffee.' Carla said.

Jaimee shrugs, prompting Carla to take a sip of the coffee.

'What did you do that for?' Jaimee asked, her heart beating faster and faster.

'There's vodka in that.' Carla screwed her face up.

'Talking from experience are you?' Jaimee asked.

'I suggest you stop with the sarcy little comebacks. You're in enough trouble as it is.'

'I'm not your little girl anymore.' Jaimee said.

Jaimee storms out of the office.

'Get back here!' Carla shouted after her, although Jaimee had already left.

Over at the bookie's, Peter is serving a customer when Carla bursts into the building. She looks white as a sheet and panicked.

'Are you ok love?' Peter asked as the customer left.

'Jaimee's done a runner.'

'Where's she gone?' Peter asked.

'I don't know, probably town or an off licence somewhere.' Carla replied.

'I don't understand...'

'She's drunk Peter. It's 3 o'clock in the afternoon and she's drunk.'

'Maybe it's just a one off.' Peter said.

'You should know better than anyone that drinking from first thing in the morning is a bad sign.' Carla replied, wishing Peter would stop defending their daughter.

'Maybe she had a beer at lunchtime.'

'There was vodka in her coffee.' Carla revealed.

'No?!' Peter exclaimed, horrified.

'Do you know the worst thing?' Carla asked.

'What?'

'She said she didn't even feel drunk. Peter, she's got so used to drinking that she doesn't feel the effects anymore.' Carla cried.

'I'm gonna go drive round, see if I can stop her before she has anymore.'

'I'll come with you.' Carla said.

'No, you go back to hers and wait. You never know, she might change her mind and come home.' Peter replied, kissing her on the cheek before leaving the building.

A couple of hours later, having driven round most of the town with no luck, Peter is about to head home when he sees Jaimee stumbling out of a pub. He stops the car on the side of the road and gets out before rushing over to Jaimee.

'Jaimee!' Peter called out.

'Leave me alone.' Jaimee said, not bothering to stop.

'Don't talk to me like that. Come on, it's me. It's dad.' Peter said softly, catching up with her and pulling her round.

'I'm not blind.' Jaimee snapped sarcastically.

'No but you're not yourself.'

'Can you leave me alone please? I'm going to meet someone.' Jaimee said.

'Who?' Peter asked.

'None of your business.' Jaimee said sharply.

'A dealer?' Peter asked, prompting Jaimee into silence. 'Come on sweetheart, your mum's waiting at home...'

Peter tries to take hold of her arm but Jaimee manages to escape, running as fast as she can away from her father.

'Jaimee!' Peter shouted, although deep down he knew she had no intention of coming home that night...

'


	142. Chapter 142

_**Thanks for the views and reviews! :-) Right this skips forward a little bit and it's quite an emotional chapter (or at least I hope it is) so I hope you like it! Rob and Michelle return in a couple of chapter's time so if you're a fan of them then stick with it. Also, there's lots of drama coming up like I said in the previous chapter :-) Enjoy and please leave reviews! X**_

* * *

A week and a half had passed and Jaimee's behaviour had become increasingly worse. She often went on booze and drug fuelled benders that lasted a day or two and when she did show up for work she frightened the factory girls with her vicious attitude and withdrawn appearance.

No-one had told Rob and Michelle about the recent turn of events, not wanting to ruin their honeymoon, but everyone had tried their hardest to get through to Jaimee. She was almost unrecognisable, both physically and mentally, something that completely terrified Carla and Peter.

Jaimee is asleep in her bed, although she'd only fallen into it two hours previously. She begins to stir when Carla sits down gently on the edge of the bed.

'Love, your dad's waiting in the car outside.' Carla said softly.

'Why? Where's he going?' Jaimee mumbled, still half asleep.

'He's taking you somewhere.' Carla replied.

'Where?'

'We're gonna get you checked into rehab.' Carla revealed nervously.

'No I'm fine.' Jaimee refused, shaking her head.

'You're not.'

'Give me back the duvet, it's cold.' Jaimee said, pulling the duvet over her head.

'Please Jaimee, just get dressed. We've packed you a bag-.'

'How long have you been planning this?' Jaimee interrupted, horrified.

'We haven't planned anything. I'm still in shock myself.' Carla said, trying to fight back the tears.

'So shocked that you managed to pack me off to rehab.' Jaimee replied sarcastically.

'I'm trying to help.'

'The lads won't let you take me.'

'They've agreed to it too.'

'So everyone knew about this except me?' Jaimee asked.

'You haven't exactly been easy to talk to lately.' Carla replied.

'Why can't I stay?'

'Because I'm terrified that one day I'll get a visit from the police saying you're dead. I refuse to lose you Jaimee.' Carla blurted out, stunning Jaimee into a few moments of silence.

'Go home and I'll text you when I'm ready.' Jaimee replied.

'Promise me you won't do another runner.' Carla said.

'I promise.'

Half an hour later, Jaimee walks into Underworld, dressed ripped skinny jeans, trainers and a baggy, off the shoulder top and her hair scraped into a messy bun; highlighting just how pale and skinny she had become. The factory girls and Sean are shocked to see her.

'Jaimee, what are you doing here?' Sean gasped.

'I own 20% in case you've forgotten.' Jaimee replied.

'Carla said I was to be in charge today.' Hayley informed her.

'Well there's been a change of plan.' Jiamee replied.

'Are you ok?' Beth asked.

'Fine.'

'Your mum said-.'

'What? That they're sending me away? Yeah that's right but I won't let them.'

'It's for the best Jaimee. You need to accept help.' Sally said.

'I've got you lot nagging me as well now have I?' Jaimee groaned.

'We care about you.' Julie said sensitively.

'Then let me get on with my life.' Jaimee grunted.

Jaimee goes into the office, slamming the door behind her. Sean gets his mobile out of his pocket and dials Carla's number before informing her of Jaimee's whereabouts.

A couple of minutes pass before Carla comes into the factory, looking frantic with worry and concern.

'Come with me now.' Carla said sternly, going into the office.

'I'm working.' Jaimee said, doodling on a sheet of paper in front of her.

'No you're not.'

'I wish everyone would leave me alone.'

'I'm temporarily sacking you.' Carla said.

'Talk about kicking someone when they're down.' Jaimee tutted, although not much of what Carla was saying was actually going in.

'Jaimee, please let me help you.' Carla said, her heart breaking for her daughter.

Jaimee gets up from her desk and goes out of the factory. Carla rushes after her, thinking she is accepting help, however Jaimee walks straight past Peter and the car. Carla runs after Jaimee and pulls her round before she crosses the road.

Jaimee stands frozen on the spot for a moment before suddenly becoming emotional.

'Please don't make me go.' Jaimee pleaded, sounding more vulnerable than ever.

'You need to.' Carla replied.

Peter tries to intervene but Carla stops him, wanting to talk to Jaimee before she leaves.

'I'm fine. I'm ok. Please mum...' Jaimee said, choking on her tears.

'I don't want to send you away but it's the only option. I can't have you round here when you're in such a bad place.' Carla replied.

'I'd never hurt my brothers and sister.'

'I know. It's not the reason. I just can't handle seeing you like this. I bump into you in the street and it's like you're not really there, like you've been taken over by a monster. Your hair isn't glossy anymore and your eyes are dark and blood-shot. I want my little girl back and the only way that will happen is if you go and get some help.' Carla explained, letting the tears fall down her face.

'I never meant to get like this.'

'Then why did you start again?' Carla asked sensitively, still holding onto Jaimee's hands.

'When I lost my baby, I was in so much pain. I know I said I was fine but I wasn't. My heart was completely broken, it still is. When I drank, it numbed the pain and then when me and you went out the other night I got offered drugs and I thought all my problems had been solved. Anyway, before I knew it I'm slipping alcohol into my coffee and sneaking off to the toilets at every opportunity to do a line.' Jaimee replied, her voice so quiet and soft Carla could barely hear her.

'Oh darlin'...' Carla sighed.

'I'm sorry.' Jaimee apologised.

'Don't apologise. It's not your fault, you're not well.' Carla replied.

'If I promise to be good from now on will you let me stay in Wetherfield?' Jaimee asked, sounding like a small child; her vulnerability clearly shocking Peter and Carla.

'You can't stop just like that, you need professional help.'

'I don't. I need you.' Jaimee shook her head.

'I can't give you the help you need. I wish I could...'

'I won't do anything bad ever again.' Jaimee said, trying to reason with her mother.

'You say that sweetheart but I know, deep down, you're craving your next fix.' Carla said as Jaimee bursts into tears. 'Sshh don't cry, you'll be fine. I promise you will.'

Carla pulls Jaimee in for a hug, holding her so tightly she never wanted to let go.

'It feels like my life is over.' Jaimee sobbed.

'Hey now listen to me, your life is far from over. If anything, this is going to make it a million times better. You'll go and get help and then when you're better you'll come home to us and be our girl again.' Carla said, pulling away from Jaimee and looking her straight in the eyes.

'Promise?' Jaimee asked.

'Cross my heart.' Carla replied.

'Don't forget about me.' Jaimee whispered.

'As if we'd ever do that.' Carla said through her tears.

'Are you ready then love?' Peter asked.

'Wait!' Jake called as he and Danny rush over the road.

'You didn't think you were gonna leave without saying goodbye did you?' Danny asked.

Danny and Jake pull Jaimee in for a hug, tears spilling from their eyes, not wanting Jaimee to leave but knowing it was her only chance.

'I'm sorry, for everything. I know I've disappointed you.' Jaimee replied, pulling away.

'You could never do that.'

'We love you babe. Get yourself strong yeah? We'll be waiting for you.' Jake said.

'Go and see Warren. Tell him I'm sorry and that I love him.' Jaimee cried.

'He'll be proud to look down and see you getting help.' Danny reassured her.

Jaimee smiles weakly at the lads before turning back to Carla, who was now beside herself with grief.

'I love you.' Jaimee said.

'I love you too. Listen to me ok? You will never be a disappointment to us. I love you more than the world and no matter what happens in life, you will never stop being my girl.' Carla replied, stroking Jaimee's cheek.

Peter helps Jaimee into the passenger seat of his car before climbing into the driver's seat and starting the engine. Carla, Danny and Jake watch as Peter pulls away and they watch as Jaimee is driven out of Wetherfield...

* * *

_**So we've said goodbye to Jaimee for a little while. I thought she deserved a little break and some time to get herself properly better but there will be lots to come for her upon her return so she isn't gone forever :-) Please review x**_


	143. Chapter 143

_**Thank you for the lovely reviews! And thanks so much for the comments about Jaimee! I'm amazed by your reaction to her and it is so appreciated :-) Anyway here's the next part, please read and enjoy and keep the reviews coming...thanks x**_

* * *

A few hours later, Carla is sat on the sofa at her house. It was where she'd been sat since Peter had driven off with Jaimee. Danny and Jake had gone out to spend time together just the two of them, to try and get their head round what had happened. Carla was pleased by this, she wanted to be on her own. She needed to cry and that is exactly what she did, for nearly three and a half hours.

Peter arrives home and his eyes and face are just as red and blotchy as Carla's.

'You were gone ages.' Carla said, getting up from the sofa.

'She wouldn't get out the car to start with and when we did eventually get her inside she held onto my arm, begging me not to go. I've just been driving round, trying to get myself together.' Peter replied, rolling up his sleeve to show Carla the scratches on his arm that Jaimee had left.

'I'm sorry you had to take her. I just-.' Carla said, feeling guilty as she runs her finger along the scratches.

'There was no way I was gonna put you through that. I just hope this helps her with her problems once and for all because I can't go through that again. Honestly Carla, the look on her face...' Peter said, his voice cracking with emotion.

'She's only been gone a few hours but it feels like a lifetime. I wish I'd never given her away all those years ago.' Carla sighed.

'You can't blame yourself for this.' Peter replied.

'But it is my fault, in a way. She's had a hard life and it's messed with her head. I made her life hard by giving her away.'

'Stop blaming yourself. I think Jaimee would have got into drugs whether you'd been around or not.'

'Do you think we did the right thing sending her to rehab?' Carla asked insecurely.

'Absolutely. If there's anyone that can help her it's the staff there. They see people like Jaimee every day.' Peter reassured her, putting his arm round her.

'Did you see how skinny she was?' Carla asked, still haunted by the image of her daughter.

'Yeah.' Peter replied quietly.

'I don't think she'd had a decent meal in weeks. God knows how she's managed to survive. I mean, I know she said she had a drug problem but I didn't realise it was quite so serious.' Carla explained.

'And to think she was heavily addicted throughout her entire teenage years.' Peter shook his head.

'By rights she should be dead. I just thank god she's still with us. Well, sort of.' Carla muttered, tears falling down her cheeks.

'She's here in spirit sweetheart.' Peter comforted her, pulling her in for a cuddle.

They are startled by the sound of the front door opening and closing.

'I'm home!' Simon called from the hallway.

'Hiya Si.' Peter called back.

'Erghh I've got so much work to do. They've given us 3 essays to do all for next week-.' Simon rambled on before seeing the grief-stricken look on Peter and Carla's faces. 'What's happened?'

'Come with us mate. We're going to grandad's to pick up Lila and Josh and there's something we need to explain to you.' Peter said as Carla frantically wipes her eyes.

'Are you ok?' Simon asked, concerned.

'We've been better.' Peter replied.

Peter and Carla guide Simon out of the house, their hearts racing with nerves, wishing they didn't have to break their children's hearts. They walk in silence to Ken and Deirdre's. Ken answers the door, smiling weakly at them before allowing them inside. He and Deirdre had been informed of the recent developments involving Jaimee and they were just as upset as Carla and Peter; they loved Jaimee as if she were their own granddaughter.

Carla, Peter and Ken go into the living room where Lila is chatting away to Deirdre. Simon sits on the sofa.

'Mummy! Daddy!' Lila exclaimed, rushing over to her parents.

'Hello sweetheart.' Carla smiled softly, hugging Lila.

'Have you been crying?' Lila asked.

'No, we're just tired that's all.' Carla said, trying to stay calm for her young child.

'Are we going home now?'

'Just sit down for a minute Li.' Peter said.

'Can we go to Jaimee's house today?' Lila asked sweetly, sitting on the sofa with Simon.

'No baby.' Carla shook her head.

'Why?'

'Because Jaimee's not gonna be living round here for a while.'

'Has she gone on holiday? She should have taken me too.' Lila pouted.

'She's had to go away because she's very poorly.' Carla explained.

'In hospital?' Lila asked innocently.

'Sort of, but it's the sort of hospital where you can't have visitors so we have to wait for her to get better before we can see her.' Carla replied.

'She will come home though won't she?' Simon asked, interrupting the conversation.

'Course she will mate. She's got too much here to stay away forever.' Peter replied, putting on a brave face.

'I'll draw her a picture every day so she can see what I have been doing.' Lila announced proudly.

'That's a brilliant idea love. Why don't you start now?' Peter suggested.

'Ok.' Lila nodded, running into the front room.

'Good girl.' Peter called after her.

'You handled that really well.' Deirdre said to Carla and Peter.

'I wish I could deal with things like Lila. So sweet and innocent.' Carla sighed.

'Things will get better.' Ken reassured her.

'I hope so. She's not even been gone a day and I'm going crazy.'

'Hang in there, life will be good again.' Peter whispered.

'She's on drugs isn't she?' Simon asked, stunning everyone.

'What?' Peter replied.

'Jaimee. She's gone to rehab.' Simon said.

'No she's in hospital.' Peter denied, although he knew he'd never fool his son.

'A special hospital you said. That's rehab, and don't try telling me it isn't because I know you'll be lying.'

'It is rehab mate, yeah. She's been struggling since she lost her baby but we've sent her away to get some help and when she comes back she'll be stronger and healthier than ever.' Peter explained, his voice full of sadness.

'I hate drugs. Drugs try and take my big sister away from me. They scare me.' Simon said, trying to fight back the tears.

'They scare me too.' Carla replied.

'You're not scared of anything.'

'I am. I'm completely terrified of drugs and I always have been. But please don't give up on Jaimee ok? Don't think that because she's not here she doesn't love us because she does. She loves us more than anything and she's a good girl deep down.' Carla explained.

'I'll always be here for her.' Simon said, determined to stay strong for his family.

'You're a star Si.' Carla smiled.

'Can I go home?' Simon asked quietly.

'Will you be ok on your own?' Peter questioned, worried.

'Yeah. I just want to be alone for a bit and get started on some of my essays.'

'Ok but make sure you go straight home, no de-tours or doing a runner.' Peter said, passing him the keys.

'I promise.'

Simon leaves the house, his head bowed, trying not to cry. There is silence for a moment before Deirdre interrupts.

'Would you like a cup of tea or coffee?' Deirdre offered.

'Coffee would be nice, thanks.' Peter accepted, smiling softly.

'Carla?' Deirdre asked.

'Yeah. Thanks.' Carla said, although she is very distant.

Carla sits on the sofa and Peter takes a seat beside her, putting his arm round her.

'If you need to cry then cry.' Peter whispered in Carla's ear, pulling her close.

'But Lila...' Carla said in a hushed tone.

'Lila would rather see her mother for who she is than see her torturing herself by putting on a brave face...'

Peter's words are interrupted as he feels his wife's body begin to shake as tears streamed down her face. He could feel a lump forming in his throat, his heart breaking, feeling powerless as his family unravels...


	144. Chapter 144

_**Here's the next part :-) It's only short but I wanted to get in a couple of updates tonight so I hope you like it and please review x**_

* * *

The next day, around lunchtime, Carla is in the office at Underworld. She is sat in her office chair with her feet up on the desk, deep in thought. The shop floor is empty with everyone out for lunch. Michelle enters the factory, stunned by the complete silence and sees Carla in the office.

'Hello stranger.' Michelle said cheerfully, entering the office.

'Alright? How was the honeymoon?' Carla asked.

'Amazing! Our hotel was on this little deserted island type place, honestly I felt like a princess.' Michelle grinned, as if she were back to being a love-struck kid.

'Good. And the weather was obviously nice for you; you've got a crackin' tan.' Carla said.

'Yeah it was about 30 degrees every day.' Michelle replied.

'Lucky you.' Carla said, wearily.

'Anyway, it's a bit quiet in here isn't it?'

'It's lunchtime. The girls are at the pub.'

'Yeah but Jay's normally dancing round the place, chatting rubbish and singing at the top of her voice.' Michelle laughed.

'She won't be doing that for a while.' Carla muttered.

'Why? What's happened? Is she hurt?' Michelle asked, panicking.

'She's not been herself lately.'

'I thought something was odd about her at the wedding. I told you didn't I?' Michelle said, pulling up an office chair and sitting next to Carla.

'Things got a lot worse after you flew off to the Caribbean.' Carla revealed.

'Please tell me what's going on?'

'Where's Rob?' Carla asked.

'I'm here. What's up?' Rob said, wandering into the office.

'There's something I need to tell you and I want to tell you both at the same time because it'll break my heart to keep going over it...' Carla stuttered.

'Carla, tell us what's happened.' Michelle pleaded.

'Jaimee's gone away for a while.' Carla replied.

'Good, she deserves a holiday.' Rob said.

'No...we checked her into rehab.' Carla corrected him.

'Rehab?' Rob repeated.

'Turns out she was carrying round a bottle of vodka and drinking it all day like it was water. She got back on the drugs too. It's been awful. She was going off on massive benders and you should have seen the state of her the other day, she's lost so much weight and-.'

'Ssh everything's gonna be alright.' Michelle reassured her, taking hold of Carla's hand.

'Can we go and see her?' Rob asked, clearly upset.

'No, we think its best she's cut off from everything. That way she's got no distractions.'

'She needs our support. How do you think she's feeling right now? She's in a strange place with people she doesn't know and she can't even pick up the phone and talk to us?' Rob shouted, desperate to know if his niece was alright.

'Don't shout at her Rob.' Michelle said sternly.

'We've done what we think is best.' Carla said.

'We're her family. We can look after her better than anyone else in the world.' Rob said.

'You have no idea how hard it was for me to send her away, Rob. I'll forever be haunted by the way she looked at me, the way she begged me to let her stay. I hate myself for letting her go but it's the only option we've got left.' Carla explained, tears falling down her cheeks.

'We could have locked her in her room.' Rob suggested.

'She would have jumped out of the window.' Carla replied.

'No she wouldn't.'

'She's an addict. Addicts will do whatever they can to get their next fix, and besides it's not just the drugs anymore. She's an alcoholic.' Carla explained.

'Jaimee likes a few pints-.'

'Didn't you hear what I said before? She was drinking from the moment she got up to the minute she went to bed. In fact she was so used to drinking that it didn't have any effect on her anymore.' Carla interrupted her brother, wishing he'd calm down.

Rob doesn't respond, instead sitting with his head in his heads, trying to disguise the fact he is crying for his niece.

'I know you think the world of Jaimee and that normally she can do no wrong in your eyes but this is so much more serious than anything she's done before. It's for the best.' Carla said supportively.

'I'm sorry.' Rob apologised.

'No need to apologise.' Carla shook her head. 'Please just be there for me.'

'Always.' Rob reassured her.

'And me too. We'll get through this together, as a family.' Michelle smiled weakly, kissing both Carla and Rob on the cheek.

An hour or so later, Carla is still in the office but she is now alone. Michelle and Rob had gone to unpack, sensing that Carla wanted time to herself. Julie opens the office door with caution, not knowing how Carla was feeling.

'Carla...' Julie said.

'Mmm.' Carla mumbled.

'I hope you don't mind me disturbing you but the girls have elected me as spokesperson.' Julie replied.

'Sounds serious. Don't tell me you're all going on strike. I could do without that right now.' Carla said nervously.

'Course not. We'd never abandon you in your time of need. No, it's just we're thinking of starting a collection for Jaimee. We'll get some money together and throw her a party when she comes home. A party without alcohol obviously, we wouldn't want to-.' Julie rambled on, blushing a little.

'I think that's a lovely idea.' Carla interrupted, smiling at their kindness.

'You do?'

'Anything that will put that beautiful smile back on my girl's face is a good thing in my books.' Carla replied.

'Great.' Julie said enthusiastically.

Julie turns to leave the office.

'Julie?' Carla said, prompting her to turn round.

'Yeah?' Julie replied.

'Thank you for everything. All you girls and Sean and Kirk, you've been brilliant, but you've always been there for Jaimee. I've struggled with being her mum and I swear I would have given up right at the start if you hadn't looked after her and convinced her to stick around. I owe a lot to you. I just wanted you to know how grateful I am.'

'You're more than welcome. She's a real credit to you. You'll always have a friend in me Carla.'


	145. Chapter 145

_**Thanks for the lovely reviews, much appreciated as always Enjoy and please keep the feedback coming. Cheers! X**_

* * *

The next day, Carla, Rob and Michelle are in the office at Underworld. They are trying to work but their conversation has yet again turned to Jaimee and the events surrounding her departure.

'Jason cried when I told him about Jaimee.' Carla said.

'He's really fallen for her.' Michelle replied.

'I don't think she feels the same though.' Carla shrugged wearily.

'All she needs to do right now is work hard getting herself back to normal.'

'I wish we could call her. I miss her voice.' Carla sighed.

'Me too.' Michelle said sadly.

'The factory's not the same without her either.' Rob added, joining in the conversation.

'Mr Trindley was asking questions today. It was tough trying to keep my business head on when I was explaining the situation.'

'Tell you what, let's go to the Bistro tonight.' Michelle suggested.

'No I don't fancy it.' Carla shook her head.

'You'll be ok once you get there.'

'No...' Carla groaned; it was an effort to even get up in the morning, let alone go out in the evenings.

'Come on Carla. I'll come round about 6 and we'll get glammed up and then the four of us can go for dinner. It'll do us good, all of us.' Michelle said, not taking no for an answer.

'Ok, as long as we can bring the kids as well? I don't think it's the right time for us to be leaving them.' Carla relented.

'Course they can come. They'll keep us entertained.' Michelle giggled.

'Come on, where's your lovely smile eh sis?' Rob said, putting his arm round Carla.

'There doesn't seem to be much to smile about right now.'

A short while later, in Roy's Rolls, Carla enters the building and goes over to the counter.

'Carla, how are you?' Sylvia asked, a little shocked to see her.

'I'm just here to do the cake run.' Carla replied, handing her the list.

'You don't normally do that.'

'I needed to get out the office.' Carla said.

'Take a seat. I'll bring you a coffee.' Sylvia offered.

'I can't be away too long.'

'You're the boss aren't you?' Sylvia asked.

'Yeah.' Carla replied, confused.

'So you can take breaks whenever you wish.' Sylvia replied.

'I suppose you're right.'

Carla sits down at one of the tables and after a few moments, Sylvia brings a coffee over to Carla and sits down opposite her.

'How is Jaimee?' Sylvia questioned, concerned.

'I don't know. We've decided not to have contact with her. It might sound strange but we just feel she needs to be on her own with no distractions, no-one influencing her.' Carla replied.

'That sounds very wise.' Sylvia nodded.

'Or just a stupid mistake.' Carla muttered, sipping her coffee.

'You mustn't think like that.'

'I miss her so much.' Carla said, trying not to cry.

'I'm sure she misses you too. I don't know if she's ever told you but Jaimee and I have struck up quite a friendship.' Sylvia replied.

'Really? She never said.' Carla asked, stunned.

'When you were in hospital after your accident, she was very run-down and tired. I have to admit I really felt for her so I went to see her at the factory. I made her a nice cup of coffee and some of my special soup and we had a lovely conversation.' Sylvia explained.

'Thank you for doing that Sylvia. I'm sure she appreciated it.' Carla smiled.

'She's a very special girl. I know she's got her problems but I can tell that underneath it all she's got the biggest heart of gold I've ever known.'

'I'm pleased you think so. I worry that with everything she's done that people will think badly of her.' Carla said, desperate to defend her daughter.

'I think we're all waiting for the day she returns and she will return Carla, stronger and feistier than ever.' Sylvia reassured her.

'I hope so.' Carla said before looking at Sylvia, touched by her kind words. 'Thank you.'

Later that evening, Carla, Peter, Simon, Lila and Josh are sat at a table in the Bistro, talking amongst themselves. Michelle and Rob arrive, twenty minutes late, and make their way over to the table.

'What time do you call this?' Lila asked cheekily, making everyone smile.

'Sorry Li.' Michelle laughed.

'Hey missy, what are you doing telling your cool Uncle Rob off eh?' Rob chuckled, kissing her on the cheek.

'It's alright love, you keep him in line.' Michelle winked at her.

'Did you have a nice holiday Auntie Michelle?' Lila asked.

'We had a brilliant time darlin', thank you. How's school been?' Michelle replied.

'I'm so popular.' Lila said proudly.

'She got told off for talking today.' Simon revealed.

'Simon!' Lila exclaimed.

'It's true.' Simon shrugged.

'Well that doesn't surprise me. You're a chatterbox, always have been. You started talking months before you walked. I'll let you into a little secret.' Rob replied before leaning closer to Lila. 'Your mummy was always in trouble for talking at school.'

'Yay I'm like my mummy!' Lila exclaimed happily.

'Could you get any cuter?' Michelle asked.

'Nope.' Lila grinned.

'And what about you Si? You must be making your GCSE choices soon?' Rob asked.

'Yeah, I haven't got a clue what I'm gonna do though.' Simon muttered.

Simon gets up from the table and goes over to the toilets.

'Is he alright?' Rob asked Peter.

'He's struggling a bit if I'm honest. He worried about Jaimee.' Peter replied.

'I've been drawing lots of pictures for Jaimee. She can see what I've been doing while she's in special hospital.' Lila explained, interrupting the conversation.

'I bet she'll love that.' Michelle smiled.

'Have you got pictures for her too?' Lila asked.

'I'm not much of an artist sweetheart but we took lots of photos on our honeymoon so we'll show them to her when she comes home.'

There is silence for a while as everyone thinks of Jaimee, the absence of her presence clearly felt.

'Anyway, I like your hair Li. It looks lovely, who did it for you?' Michelle asked, changing the subject, pulling one of her pig tails.

'Mummy. Daddy makes my hair look messy when he does it.' Lila said, crossing her arms.

'Silly daddy eh?' Carla joked, nudging Peter.

'Can we take a photo?' Lila asked suddenly.

'Of what?' Carla questioned, confused.

'Of now. So Jaimee can see when she's better.' Lila replied.

'If you want us to then course we will.' Carla smiled, although she really didn't want to have to smile for the camera.

'Excuse me mate, could you take a photo of us using my phone?' Rob asked Nick, passing him his phone.

Simon returns to the table and he, Carla, Peter, Rob, Michelle, Lila and little Josh huddle up together. They all smile for the camera as Nick takes the photo. SNAP! Another photo for the album – seven people putting on their best brave faces but their minds firmly on the missing one...


	146. Chapter 146 (Spoilers)

_**Sorry for the delay in uploading the next chapter. I have had computer problems but I am working on a new chapter now which I hope to upload within the next day. In**_ _**the meantime, here's what's to come:**_

_**- Carla receives attention from another man, will she stray from Peter?**_

_**- Danny and Jake have a huge fall out and one of them makes a decision that could ruin both their lives...**_

_**- Rob is becoming increasingly anxious about Rachel and Alfie, will he ever come clean to new wife Michelle? Or will someone else find out and beat him to it?**_

_**- Jaimee returns! But has rehab been a success? And how will she cope being back in Wetherfield after many months away?**_

_**Hope you like the sound of those. Update coming soon so keep an eye out. Thanks :-) x**_


	147. Chapter 147

**_Thanks for the lovely reviews :-) Sorry for the delay in updating, hope it lives up to expectations. Enjoy and please review x_**

* * *

A couple of months later, Carla and Michelle are at Michelle's flat, getting ready for a night out. They'd both been struggling since Jaimee's departure and had decided they needed to let their hair down and just be best friends like the old days.

They are both getting ready in Michelle's room, the way they used to when they were teenagers, although Carla is clearly distracted.

'I'm not sure about this.' Carla groaned, applying a layer of mascara.

'Oh come on, we have a right laugh when we go out.' Michelle said, nudging her gently.

'I know but it seems a bit insensitive. My daughter's in rehab and here's me getting dolled up for a night of drinking.'

'So stick to orange juice then. I don't care if you're stone cold sober at the end of the night, as long as I see that smile back on your face.' Michelle replied.

'I might stay in.' Carla shook her head.

'Please Carla. Truth is I really need a bit of fun. Your brother's driving me mad.' Michelle sighed.

'Trouble in paradise?' Carla asked.

'He's acting dead weird and then when I try and ask him, he goes off on one.' Michelle explained.

'Well get used to it because you've got the rest of your lives together.' Carla replied.

'Thanks for the support.' Michelle laughed.

'Would you rather I lied to you? This is Rob Donovan we're talking about, he gets wound up and loves a good sulk. He might parade round in his posh suits with that cheeky grin on his face but underneath it all he's just a big kid who's only ever happy when he gets his own way.' Carla replied.

'You do talk a lot of sense.'

'I had to put up with him when we were kids.'

'I just hope he's not going off me.' Michelle said insecurely.

'Behave! As if anyone could go off you.' Carla scoffed.

'It's happened loads of times.' Michelle shrugged.

'My brother adores you. End of story.' Carla said.

'Hey I love those shoes. Where did you get them?' Michelle asked, changing the subject.

'Jaimee's wardrobe. It's brilliant having a daughter with the same sized feet. I never need to buy shoes anymore.' Carla said, letting out a little giggle.

'Lucky you. Must have cost her a fortune.' Michelle gasped.

'Yeah.'

'Turn that frown upside down Mrs. If Jaimee was here she'd be telling you to stop moping and have some fun.' Michelle ordered, jokingly wagging her finger at Carla.

'I miss her.' Carla bowed her head, her voice quieter than before.

'We all do but she'll be home soon and then everything will be fine.'

'I thought she'd be back by now. It's been two months. Maybe I should call and check she's alright?' Carla wondered, turning to Michelle for advice.

'No, you said you wanted to cut contact until she comes home. Look, I miss Jaimee so much it's unreal but it's the way it has to be for her to change. If we rush her and she comes back too soon, she'll end up in rehab again or worse.' Michelle said before putting her hand on Carla's shoulder for support. 'Just let her rest and get well. I know she'll come back to us as soon as she feels ready.'

'Did you check on Si?' Peter asked.

'Yeah, he was crying.' Lila replied.

'What? I better go and see him.'

'He's fallen asleep. I sat on the beanbag in his room and talked to him until his eyes closed.' Lila explained.

'Aww aren't you a lovely girl?' Peter said softly, touched by his daughter's kindness.

'Where's mummy gone?' Lila asked.

'She's gone out with Auntie Michelle.' Peter replied, putting his arm round Lila and letting her cuddle up to him.

'Why couldn't I go?' Lila questioned.

'Darlin' you're not stepping foot in a nightclub til you're at least 30.' Peter replied.

'Why?'

'Because you're daddy's little princess and that's the way it's gonna stay.' Peter said, kissing the top of her head.

Later that evening at a nightclub, Michelle's mobile rings. She looks at the phone, confused to see Peter's name on the screen, before answering the call.

'Peter, everything alright?' Michelle asked down the phone.

'I'm just checking to see how Carla is.' Peter said cheerfully.

'She's...fine.' Michelle stuttered, watching Carla down a shot of vodka.

'Then why the pause?' Peter asked.

'She's had quite a lot to drink.'

'I thought she was sticking to orange juice.' Peter said, suddenly feeling angry.

'She changed her mind.'

'Why?'

'Because she's perfectly entitled to.' Michelle spoke casually.

'Put her on the phone.' Peter said fiercely.

'Peter...' Michelle sighed.

'I said put her on the phone.' Peter demanded.

Michelle goes over to Carla and holds the phone out to her, mouthing to her that it's Peter on the other end.

'Hello lover boy.' Carla giggled down the phone.

'I think you've had enough to drink now. Maybe you should come home.' Peter suggested.

'I'm having fun.'

'I don't think I need to remind you that our daughter is in rehab battling alcoholism and drug addiction...' Peter ranted angrily; he didn't mind Carla going out but he was letting his fears override his normal emotions. The last thing he wanted was for Carla to slip into alcohol addiction too.

'I'm not an alcoholic. I'm having a laugh with my friend.' Carla said, slightly embarrassed.

'Come home.' Peter said firmly.

'No.' Carla rebelled.

'Fine, make a fool of yourself, but don't come crying to me when your head's pounding in the morning.'

'Peter, why are you being like this?' Carla asked, stung by his harsh tone of voice.

'Because yet again you've lied to me. We're a couple Carla, we're a team. We don't lie to each other. We look after each other.' Peter replied, annoyed.

'Don't wait up Peter.' Carla snapped, throwing the phone back to Michelle.

At Michelle and Rob's flat, Rob is pacing the floor anxiously when the buzzer goes. He immediately lets the person up to the flat; it's Rachel.

'When can I meet him?' Rob asked with urgency.

'So I don't even get a hello now?' Rachel laughed, shaking her head as she steps into the flat.

'Come on it's been months since you told me about him. Please I just want to see him.'

'You're not cut out to be a dad.' Rachel mocked.

'Maybe not but at least let me give it a try.'

'And have my son's heart broken if it doesn't work out?' Rachel questioned.

'Why did you come and see me then? Was it money?' Rob asked.

'Course I want money. I've raised Alfie completely on my own for nearly 15 years.' Rachel replied.

'Fine, name your price.' Rob sighed, hating Rachel's immaturity.

'I want £10,000.'

'Ten grand?!' Rob exclaimed in horror.

'Ten grand or I tell your precious wife everything.' Rachel threatened.

'You leave her out of it!' Rob shouted, worried for Michelle.

'Give me the money then.'

'On one condition.'

'What?'

'I get to meet him, just once. You don't have to tell him who I really am, say I'm a friend of the family or something. Just let me speak to him. Please?' Rob begged.

'We'll be at that new coffee shop in town tomorrow at 1. Be there on time, no a second late, with the cheque and I'll introduce you to Alfie. It'll be a one-off though, believe me when I say that.' Rachel explained.

At number 13, Eva is sat on the sofa in the living room, waiting for Jake to come back from a business meeting. She didn't know what it was about but Jake and Danny had been planning something for weeks.

Danny emerges from the kitchen, carrying two mugs. He hands one to Eva.

'Why can't you leave me alone?' Eva asked, frustrated.

'I'm trying to be friendly.' Danny said.

'Making a move more like.'

'I made you a cup of tea. It's hardly a romantic gesture is it?' Danny replied.

'Sorry.' Eva apologised.

'I do really like you though.'

'Don't start.'

'It's the truth.'

'I'm with Jake.' Eva reminded him.

'He's a lucky bloke.' Danny said, still looking into Eva's eyes.

'I'm the lucky one. I should never have slept with you. It'd wreck his whole life if he were to find out.' Eva muttered, ashamed of herself.

'He doesn't have to find out.'

'He will never find out because it will _never_ happen again.' Eva said firmly, leaving the house.

Later that night, back at the nightclub, Michelle watches Carla on the dance floor. She is dancing with a random bloke she'd met around 5 minutes earlier.

'Carla, it's 2 o'clock. We should find a taxi.' Michelle shouted over the music, approaching Carla on the dance floor.

'I'm not coming home yet.' Carla shook her head, dancing closer to the man she is with..

'Whatever Peter said to you on the phone...'

'It's nothing to do with the phone call.'

'What, so all of a sudden you're flirting with random blokes?' Michelle asked, giving the man a disgusted glare.

'I'm having fun. How come everyone's allowed to go out and have a good time but me?'

'This isn't fun. It's playing with fire.' Michelle said.

Carla stops dancing and for a moment Michelle thinks she has seen sense but suddenly Carla follows the man outside the club, leaving Michelle alone...


	148. Chapter 148

**_Thanks for the great reviews, much appreciated :-) Here's the next part, enjoy and please keep the feedback coming x_**

* * *

'Carla!' Michelle called, rushing out of the club and over to the man. 'Where is she?'

'Dunno, she went weird on me.' The man shrugged, walking off.

'Carla?!' Michelle shouted.

Michelle searches the nearby streets and eventually finds Carla in an alleyway, throwing up.

'That's it babe, you let it all out.' Michelle said, rubbing her back to try and comfort her.

'I'm an idiot.' Carla cried.

'Sshh it's ok, nothing happened with that bloke.' Michelle reassured her.

'It would have done though. If I didn't suddenly get the urge to throw up.' Carla replied.

'You would never have done that to Peter.'

'I'm a mess.' Carla shook her head, running her fingers through her hair.

'No you're not. We've had a night out and you've had one too many. We've all done it, it's not a crime.'

'Peter's gonna go mad.' Carla groaned.

'Let him. At the end of the day you're an adult with your own mind and you might have had a skinful but you're still getting home safe to him and your children.' Michelle replied.

'I told you I'd fall apart without her.' Carla whispered.

Michelle doesn't reply, instead she links arms with Carla and they walk away from the nightclub.

The next morning at number 13, Eva is sat at the dining table sipping a cup of tea and reading a fashion magazine. Jake enters in a calm but confident manner.

'Morning babe.' Jake said with a smile, dropping a kiss onto Eva's lips.

'Morning. How was the business thing last night?' Eva asked.

'Really good. Me and Dan have got a meeting at the bank this afternoon.'

'Are you gonna tell me what it's all about?'

'We wanted to do something for Jaimee, something special that would help her stay clean and sober once she comes home.' Jake said, sitting down at the table.

'Right, and...'

'Kev's selling the garage.' Jake revealed.

'Since when?' Eva asked.

'He hasn't officially put it up for sale yet. He offered us first refusal, said something about wanting a quick sale. He's setting up home with his kid in Brighton so he can be nearer his old man.'

'And you two are gonna buy it?' Eva asked.

'Yeah.' Jake said before noticing Eva's confused expression. 'What's that look for?'

'Well Tyrone owns half.' Eva replied.

'Not for much longer. We made him an offer he couldn't refuse.'

'It's an amazing idea babe but do you think Jaimee's gonna be up for running it?' Eva questioned.

'Well this is the thing, me and Dan are gonna buy it and run it til Jaimee comes home. Then when she feels ready, we'll sign it over to her and we'll work for her.' Jake explained.

'Like it was in London and that place in town?'

'Exactly. So what do you reckon?' Jake asked, wanting his girlfriend's approval.

'I think it's a brilliant idea. She'll be made up.'

'You think?'

'Definitely. Plus it'll mean she can still work at the factory as well.' Eva said positively.

'See, we're proper genius's are me and Dan.' Jake joked.

'If you say so love.' Eva giggled.

Over at Carla and Peter's house, Carla is slumped on the sofa, clearly hung-over. Peter emerges from the kitchen, holding out a packet of painkillers and a glass of water.

'What's that for?' Carla asked, accepting the water and pills.

'I'm guessing from the look on your face that you're suffering this morning.' Peter said.

'You said I wasn't to come moaning to you.' Carla replied, taking the pills.

'I was angry.'

'I don't understand why.' Carla said moodily.

'Let's not start this now.' Peter sighed.

'Why? You seem to enjoy picking fights at inappropriate moments. I was out with Michelle, having fun and then you call to check up on me. I was mortified Peter!' Carla snapped.

'I'm sorry.' Peter said, feeling guilty.

Peter sits down in the armchair, flicking through the newspaper. He had the day off and was looking forward to some relaxation before he had to pick up the kids.

'Are you sure you're ok?' Peter asked, alarmed by Carla's unusually quiet behaviour.

'We need to talk.' Carla said, taking a deep breath.

'I thought we were already talking.' Peter frowned.

'No properly I mean. I've got something to tell you.'

'What is it? Come on your scaring me now.' Peter asked, his voice full of nerves.

'Last night, there was this bloke...' Carla said quietly.

'Oh no, Carla please tell me you didn't?' Peter asked.

'I kissed him Peter. I kissed him but please believe me when I say it meant nothing. I don't know his name and I can't even remember what he looked like. You're the only man I want.' Carla confessed.

'Why did you do it?' Peter questioned.

'You sounded so angry on the phone and I hated the fact that we'd had a row, especially during a time when we should be pulling together. I had too much to drink and this guy was paying me loads of attention.' Carla explained, tears filling her eyes.

'So you thought, why not cheat on my husband?' Peter said angrily.

'I didn't cheat.'

'You kissed another man.'

'A drunken kiss, that's it, that's all it was. Please...' Carla said in desperation.

'Why did you tell me? You could have gone to work as normal and I'd have been none the wiser.' Peter said.

'I wanted to be honest with you. You deserve the truth.'

'And what's that then?' Peter asked.

'That I'm completely disgusted with myself.' Carla replied, bowing her head in shame.

'You know Simon cried himself to sleep last night. Lila sat with him until his eyes closed, that's what she said. And then I had her sitting with me asking why she couldn't go out with her mummy and her auntie Michelle. And all that time you were flirting with other men.' Peter explained, wanting to make Carla feel guilty, although deep down he knew she wouldn't have done it on purpose.

'It was a drunken mistake. I don't want anyone else. I just want you.' Carla said, walking behind the armchair and putting her arms round Peter's neck, trying to hug him.

Peter doesn't respond at first

'I'm so sorry. I love you. I love us and our life together. I'm sorry.' Carla apologised as Peter eventually relented and held her tightly.

At Michelle and Rob's flat, Rob is sat at the kitchen table on his laptop while Michelle is trying to get ready for work.

'Are you coming in work today?' Michelle asked, brushing her hair in the living room mirror.

'No I'm gonna do some paperwork from home and then I'm going out for lunch.' Rob replied.

'Ooh I'll come with you.' Michelle smiled.

'No.' Rob shook his head, stunning Michelle.

'We haven't spent any quality time together since we've been back.' Michelle complained.

'I know but I can't meet up this lunchtime.'

'Why?'

'I'm busy.'

'Do you love me?' Michelle asked, suddenly sounding very insecure.

'What kind of a question is that?' Rob questioned.

'One that I'd like an answer to.' Michelle replied.

'Michelle, I love you more than anything, you know that.'

'So why are you acting strange around me? You're tossing and turning all night every night, you're irritable and you keep going off god knows where. Have you got another woman? Because if you have I need to know now.'

'There's no-one else baby, I swear. It's me and you against the world.' Rob reassured her.

'Come to bed with me.' Michelle said flirtatiously, kissing Rob.

'You'll be late for work.' Rob said.

'I don't care.' Michelle giggled, dragging Rob into the bedroom.

A couple of hours later, Carla is sat in her office in Underworld. She is still a little hung-over but is deep in thought, gazing at the photo of herself and Jaimee she has on her desk. Eventually, Michelle enters the office; she is two hours late for work.

'Nice of you to join me.' Carla said, tapping her watch.

'Someone's got a hangover.' Michelle giggled.

'I'm having a rubbish day and it's only 10am.' Carla groaned.

'You still in the doghouse with Peter?'

'I told him about last night.'

'What, that bloke? Why?' Michelle asked.

'Because we've had enough secrets over the years. I wanted to get it out in the open so we can move on.' Carla replied.

'He's forgiven you?' Michelle questioned, stunned.

'You look surprised.'

'Well I thought he'd sulk for a few days.'

'So did I but he can't deny that the things he's done in the past are a lot worse. I managed to forgive him after he kissed you.' Carla explained.

'Carla, have you got a minute?' Jake asked as he and Danny appear in the doorway.

'I've always got time for my girl's best mates. Come in.' Carla replied cheerfully.

'Can I get you both a coffee?' Michelle offered.

'If you don't mind?' Danny asked as he and Danny sit down near Carla.

'Course not.' Michelle smiled, leaving the room.

'So, what's up?' Carla asked.

'We've been doing a lot of thinking lately and-.' Jake paused before looking at Danny who is texting beside him. 'Get off your phone, pal. We're talking business here.'

'Sorry.' Danny said, putting his mobile away.

'Business?' Carla repeated.

'Me and Dan are buying the garage next door.'

'Kevin's selling up?'

'We got first refusal, but believe me this wasn't an opportunity we were gonna pass up.' Jake said.

'It feels like it's meant to be. Basically, the plan is for us to buy the garage and get it up and running and then when Jaimee comes back we're signing it over to her.' Danny explained.

'Seriously? You're giving her her own garage again?' Carla asked.

'We want to give her something to fight for. The way she was when we had the place in London, she was a different person. Life was tough on her, it always has been, but she was fun and so alive, so smiley and happy. We want that Jaimee again and we feel this would be the way to get that.' Jake replied.

'Plus, with it being next door, it means she can keep her shares in this place and go between the two places.' Danny added.

'Sounds like you've thought of everything.'

'Do we have your approval?' Danny asked apprehensively.

'Of course you do.' Carla said, taking both their hands. 'I'm so glad Jaimee's got mates like you two, and Warren of course. She's been to hell and back more times than I care to think about and I'm in no doubt that the only reason she's here today is because you lads. You saved her life.'

'It's no big deal. We've just been there for her.' Jake said casually.

'You've been there for her when plenty of others would have turned away. In fact, I was one of those people. She wouldn't have survived her childhood and she certainly wouldn't have survived everything she's been through since she's been here, if she didn't have you two by her side. You're absolute diamonds.'


	149. Chapter 149

_**Thanks for the reviews. I'm so pleased your enjoying it :-) There's big drama ahead for the lads and of course Jaimee returns very soon so please stick with this story. Enjoy and please review :-) xx**_

* * *

A few weeks pass and it's now only a couple of weeks before Christmas. Carla and Michelle are working in the office. They are talking until Michelle suddenly falls silent, staring at her computer screen.

'Everything ok?' Carla asked, noticing Michelle's expression.

'There's ten grand missing from our bank account.' Michelle said in disbelief.

'That can't be right.' Carla shook her head.

'It's here in black and white.'

'Well don't go jumping to any conclusions. You might have used one of them dodgy cash points.'

'Oh that makes me feel loads better thanks.' Michelle replied sarcastically, storming out of the office.

Over at the flat, Michelle enters and glares angrily at Rob, who is sat at the kitchen table working on his laptop.

'So where is it then?' Michelle asked.

'What?' Rob questioned, confused.

'The flash car?'

'I don't follow...' Rob said.

'I just thought that seeing as there's ten grand missing from our account, that you must be going through some mid-life crisis.' Michelle replied.

'Why were you checking our account?' Rob asked, his heart beating fast with worry.

'Because I felt like it. It is in my name too.'

'It's probably nothing.' Rob shrugged.

'You look guilty.' Michelle said.

'Do I?'

'Where did you go the other day?'

'When?'

'That day when you said you were going out for lunch. You said I couldn't come with you, why is that?' Michelle asked.

'Since when have you been a paranoid wife?' Rob asked.

'Since you started lying to me.' Michelle replied, annoyed.

'I haven't.'

'Tell me the truth Rob. I know you took the ten grand, the look on your face tells me that. What did you use it for?'

'It doesn't matter.'

'It does.'

'I'll pay the money back in a few days. Nothing to worry about.' Rob said, shrugging again.

'What's the point of me wearing this eh? It's supposed to mean something Rob.' Michelle said, pointing to her wedding ring.

'It means everything.'

'Then why are you lying to me? We've been married for two and a half months and we're already in trouble.'

Rob is about to answer when his mobile rings. He glances at the screen and quickly rejects the call.

'Who's that?' Michelle asked, glaring at his mobile.

'No-one.' Rob replied as Michelle tries to snatch the phone. 'Michelle get off!'

'Rachel? So she's your fancy woman is she?' Michelle questioned tearfully as she reads the name on Rob's phone.

'It's not what you think.' Rob said.

'Well we've got no clients at the factory called Rachel and there's no-one in your family that goes by that name.'

'She's an old school friend. She recently got back in touch.'

'If she's just a friend then why did you reject her call?' Michelle quizzed.

'Because I'm talking to you.' Rob replied.

'I wouldn't have minded. Friends are important.' Michelle said.

'It doesn't matter.' Rob shook his head.

'No, because she's not really your friend is she?' Michelle said, feeling nauseous.

'What have I got to do to stop you being so insecure?'

'Tell me the truth!' Michelle warned. 'If you don't tell me I'll call Rachel.'

'Alright, she's my ex-girlfriend. You remember that girl I was seeing before I got banged up?' Rob confessed.

'That's Rachel? Well what's she doing calling you now?'

'She's got a kid. A son. I'm...'

'Oh no, I think I can fill in the blanks.' Michelle said, letting tears fall down her cheeks.

Michelle sits on the sofa, feeling numb with shock.

'Say something Chelle, please?' Rob pleaded.

'Get out.' Michelle snarled.

'No let me stay, we'll talk about this.' Rob begged.

'I want to be on my own. I can't bare to look at you.'

Eventually Rob leaves the flat, devastated to have hurt Michelle.

A couple of hours later, over at Carla and Peter's house. Carla and Peter are cuddled up on the sofa, having decided to spend their lunch breaks together.

'What are we gonna do about Christmas this year?' Peter asked.

'Sleep right through it.' Carla sighed.

'That's pretty much impossible with Lila.' Peter chuckled, holding Carla tighter.

'When Jaimee came back in my life, Christmas became my favourite time of year. Funny really, I've always hated it. But she made it magical. She loves Christmas.' Carla mumbled.

'Mmm she's like a big kid around this time of year isn't she?' Peter grinned.

'The lads haven't even put the tree up.'

'There's still a couple of weeks to go.'

'It won't be the same without her. Christmas is about family. How can we celebrate when one of us is missing?' Carla questioned.

'We'll make it special. I promise.' Peter replied.

'The only way it'll be special is if she turns up at our front door on Christmas morning.'

'You never know, it might just happen.' Peter said, although he knew it was unlikely.

'I won't hold my breath.' Carla sighed again.

'I know it's hard not having her around but we've still got three kids in this house that want to have a fun and happy Christmas...'

'I don't think Si wants to celebrate.'

'He'll come round, and so will you when you see Lila and Josh's faces on Christmas morning. We'll take loads of pictures to show her when Jaimee comes home.' Peter said.

'It's not the same.' Carla shook her head.

'But it's the way it has to be for now.' Peter said before taking Carla's hand. 'Look, I'll cook again and we can invite Michelle, Rob and Ryan, and the lads as well. We'll eat, drink, have a laugh and if Jaimee turns up then brilliant but if not we'll make the best of it.'

'Ok.' Carla relented, resting her head on Peter's shoulder.

'That's more like it.' Peter smiled, kissing her on the top of her head. 'I'll make it special for you baby, I promise.'

Later at the factory, Carla is doing some paperwork when Michelle enters the room, having finally found the strength to leave the flat and walk over to work.

'Peter's insisting on cooking Christmas dinner this year and you three are invited.' Carla said as Michelle sits down.

'It might just be me I'm afraid.' Michelle replied.

'What's Ryan doing?' Carla asked.

'He's thinking about going to Ireland to see his nan and granddad.'

'Aww bless him.'

'Yeah, but to be honest I'd rather stop here. Mum and dad don't approve of Rob so they'd only spent the whole time nagging me.' Michelle explained.

'Right, so why won't Rob be coming to Christmas dinner?' Carla questioned.

'We've had a row. I asked him about that money that's gone missing-.'

'I tell you something, that bloke can't be trusted with money.' Carla sighed.

'He's given it to his ex-girlfriend.' Michelle replied.

'Which one?'

'Rachel, the one he went out with before he got arrested.'

'That was years ago. Why would she need cash?' Carla asked, confused.

'I think you can work that out for yourself.' Michelle said, waiting for Carla to work it out.

'No?!' Carla exclaimed in horror.

'They've got a son together.' Michelle confirmed, looking and sounding defeated.

'Has he been meeting up with them?' Carla asked.

'I don't know. I didn't give him a chance to explain. I told him to go.'

'Listen Michelle, as hard as it might be to take in, at least let him explain what's been going on.' Carla said.

'I know he's your little brother but he can be such an idiot at times. Why didn't he just tell me from the start? He must think so little of me to keep something like this to himself. He should tell me everything, we're husband and wife.' Michelle replied.

'I agree, he's a fool. He always has been and to be honest darlin' I don't think he's gonna change any time soon. Be angry with him Michelle, be upset, give him the silent treatment if you want to but don't give up on your marriage. You two are meant to be.'


	150. Chapter 150

_**Thanks for the lovely reviews :-) Keep them coming! Enjoy xx**_

* * *

Later that day, Michelle is sat on the sofa in her flat. The TV is on but she isn't watching it, instead she is hugging a cushion close to her chest, clearly still upset. Eventually Rob comes into the flat, looking exhausted.

'Finally decided to show your face then.' Michelle said, turning off the TV.

'I can't do right for doing wrong here can I? You tell me to go so I do and then I come back to make sure you're alright and you act all moody with me.' Rob sighed.

'I don't like being lied to. Not since...'

'What?' Rob asked.

'It doesn't matter.' Michelle shrugged.

'No, tell me Michelle. It's obviously important or you wouldn't have brought it up.' Rob said, sitting down on the sofa next to his wife.

'You remember Dean?' Michelle asked.

'Course I do. I used to think he was the luckiest bloke in the world to have you.' Rob smiled, brushing a piece of Michelle's hair behind her ear.

'Don't start with the flattery now. It's not the time.' Michelle said, moving a little further away.

'Sorry.' Rob bowed his head, annoyed with himself for hurting Michelle.

'When he died, everyone was led to believe that he'd been driving the car. I went through years of being angry with him for being so stupid. He had a girlfriend who loved him more than the world and a little boy who adored him. Why would he risk it all? But then I found out he didn't.' Michelle explained.

'No?'

'Paul was the one driving. He was way over the limit and as soon as he and Liam realised Dean had died, they decided to put him in the driver's seat.' 'They lied to me for years. They watched as I grieved for Dean and they never said anything. I hate being lied to.' Michelle replied.

'Sweetheart I had no idea.' Rob gasped, feeling more guilty than ever.

'Why didn't you just tell me?' Michelle questioned tearfully.

'Because I knew you'd be angry with me. I knew you'd find it hard knowing I had a kid with someone else.' Rob replied.

'I sometimes wonder if you know me at all.' Michelle shook her head.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Rob asked, stunned by this accusation.

'I'm not angry because you've got a kid. How can I be? He was born years ago. We weren't together back then.'

'So why are you angry?'

'Because you felt like you couldn't confide in me. Instead of sitting down to talk to me you've spent months worrying and hiding things from me and you've been snapping at me all the time. Do you have any idea how that made me feel?' Michelle questioned, dropping eye contact with Rob.

'I'm so sorry. I should never have done what I did. If I could go back then I would and I'd talk to you and give you the respect you deserve.' Rob desperately apologised.

Michelle doesn't respond.

'Michelle, please look at me.' Rob pleaded.

Rob waits until Michelle eventually makes eye contact. He couldn't help but smile; still after all this time, just the sight of her face could make his heart race.

'I wake up each day next to the most beautiful woman I've ever set eyes on and not only that, you're kind, funny, you've got the most amazing heart. I took it for granted I admit that, but please forgive me so I can prove to you just how much I love you.' Rob said, his words soft and sincere.

Michelle thinks for a moment, taking in Rob's words before placing her hands in Rob's, their fingers entwined. She leans towards him and kisses him softly on the lips.

Over at Carla and Peter's, Carla returns home from work having stayed a little later to do some paperwork. Lila and Peter are sat on the carpet, leaning on the coffee table writing and drawing. Carla smiles at the sight before her.

'You two have been busy.' Carla giggled.

'Mummy come and write your list for Santa.' Lila said excitedly.

'I'm a bit old for all that.' Carla replied.

'Well daddy's really old and he's done one.' Lila said seriously, although it made Peter and Carla laugh out loud.

'In that case, course I will. But let me see what you've written first?' Carla asked, sitting down on the carpet beside Lila.

Lila passes her the list and Carla reads it, her eyes wide with amazement.

'Wow, it looks like me and daddy need to do lots of overtime to pay for all this.' Carla laughed.

'I've been a really good girl at school for all this year and daddy said I deserve lots of nice things.' Lila informed her.

'Did he know? Well mummy thinks you've got daddy wrapped round your little finger.' Carla said, although she couldn't deny that she was also wrapped round Lila's finger.

'That's true. I'm gonna go and see Si, he was a bit upset after school.' Peter agreed before leaving the room.

Carla writes one thing on her piece of paper and after a few moments of silence, Lila stands up.

'What have you put on your list mummy?' Lila asked, peering over her shoulder to see only Jaimee's name written down. 'I want Jaimee too. Will she be better for Christmas?'

'I don't know, baby.' Carla said sadly.

'I miss her a lot.' Lila said.

'Me too.' Carla sighed.

'Don't worry mummy. I'll look after you until Jaimee is better.' Lila said sweetly, making Carla's heart melt.

'Come here.' Carla held out her arms, allowing Lila to cuddle up to her. 'I love you so much Li.'

'I love you too.' Lila smiled.

A couple of hours later, Carla and Peter are in the Rovers. Deirdre had popped round and offered to look after the kids so they could have a much deserved break. They have spent the last half an hour talking and laughing and now Michelle and Rob enter the pub, hand in hand and looking more loved up than ever.

'Ahh the lovebirds have made up I see.' Carla grinned.

'We have.' Michelle beamed, looking into Rob's eyes.

'Honestly you two need your heads banging together sometimes. You're an idiot, she's a stubborn cow. What a combination eh?' Carla teased, laughing.

'So are you gonna get us a drink or what?' Rob smirked.

'Charming.' Carla giggled.

'Here I'll get these. Pint and a red wine yeah?' Peter said, getting up from the table.

'Cheers.' Rob said, sitting down at the table.

'I'm just nipping to the loo.' Michelle pecked Rob on the cheek before walking off.

'So how are the kids? I bet they're counting the days til Christmas.' Rob asked Carla.

'Lila was writing her list earlier.'

'Oh yeah?'

'She is gonna be one high maintenance girl when she grows up.' Carla said, raising her eyebrows.

'With a mother like you that doesn't surprise me.' Rob joked.

'Very funny.' Carla smiled before changing the subject slightly. 'So come on, tell about this kid of yours.'

'He's fourteen and he's called Alfie. Other than that, I know nothing. I've not actually met him and I think it's gonna stay that way.' Rob said.

'Really?'

'All Rachel wanted was money and now she's got that I don't think I'll hear from her again.' Rob replied.

'And you can cope with that can you?' Carla asked.

'As long as Michelle's by my side, I can cope with anything.' Rob said with a smile.

'You've got a good one there, kid. Don't ever let her go.'

* * *

**Coming up:**

**- The Barlow/Donovan family wake on Christmas Day but will their biggest wish come true?**


	151. Chapter 151

**_Thank you for the lovely reviews! I hope the next few chapters live up to your expectations. Enjoy and please let me know what you think :-) x_**

* * *

A couple of weeks pass and Christmas Day arrives. Carla and Peter are sleeping peacefully in their bed until Lila rushes in, jumping on top of them.

'Mummy! Daddy! Santa's been!' Lila squealed, tickling her parent's.

'5am. Lila it's earlier than last year.' Carla whined, glancing at the clock.

'I'm too excited!' Lila exclaimed, jumping up and down on the bed.

'Go and wake your brother's up.'

'They're already up.'

'Sounds like we better hurry up and get downstairs then eh?' Peter chuckled.

'It looks magical!' Lila said, having already snuck downstairs earlier.

'I'm glad you think so.'

'Hurry, hurry, hurry!' Lila demanded, giggling with happiness.

'Your presents aren't gonna disappear, princess.' Carla laughed, putting on her dressing gown.

A couple of hours later, over at Michelle and Rob's flat, Rob is awake and is bringing the presents into the bedroom, placing them softly on the bed. Michelle begins to wake from her sleep.

'Merry Christmas beautiful.' Rob said, greeting Michelle with a kiss.

'Are they for me?' Michelle asked, looking at the pile of presents at the end of the bed.

'Course they are.'

'I don't think I've had that many presents since I was a kid.'

'Well you deserve it.'

'I love you.' Michelle smiled, kissing Rob again.

'I love you too.' Rob replied.

Back at Carla and Peter's house, the living room is full of recently opened presents and the whole family is happy and content for the first time in a while. Simon is sat on the sofa, trying to work out how to set up his new phone.

'Thanks for my presents.' Simon grinned at Carla and Peter.

'You're more than welcome Si. It's good to see that smile back on your face.' Carla said, ruffling Simon's curls.

'It's Christmas. You can't be sad at Christmas.' Simon replied.

'Too right. We'll have a brilliant day. Your dad will make sure of that.'

'Mummy, look at me!' Lila exclaimed, rushing into the room wearing her brand new princess dress.

'Wow don't you look pretty! It really suits you!' Carla said enthusiastically.

'When is Auntie Michelle coming? I want her to see my dress.'

'She'll be here any minute.'

Peter comes into the living room, walking next to Josh who is dressed in a little shirt and waistcoat with black skinny jeans.

'Oh how handsome does my little man look?' Carla cooed, crouching down to hug her young son.

'Takes after his daddy.' Peter said proudly.

'He must do.' Carla smiled at Peter.

Carla starts to walk out of the room but Peter pulls her back so she is facing him.

'Hey where are you going?' Peter asked.

'What?' Carla replied, confused.

Peter holds up a piece of mistletoe and Carla kisses him passionately.

'Oh no not kissing again!' Lila groaned, making her parents laugh.

Later, around lunchtime, Carla, Michelle, Rob, Simon and Josh are at the dining table. Peter is cooking in the kitchen and Lila is happily playing in the front room with her new toys. The adults are sipping wine and talking and laughing.

'I love your shoes Chelle.' Carla complimented her.

'A present from Rob.' Michelle smiled.

'And you're necklace, it's beautiful.'

'Rob again.'

'Blimey, someone's splashed the cash!' Carla said, impressed.

'She's worth it.' Rob grinned, pecking her on the cheek.

'Was that dress a present? It's gorgeous.' Michelle asked, admiring Carla's outfit.

'Yeah it's from Peter.'

'Well we were certainly spoilt this Christmas weren't we?' Michelle giggled.

'Lila, come and sit down love. Daddy's bringing dinner out in a minute.' Carla called from the table.

Lila soon comes running into the room and climbs up to sit at the table.

'You look very pretty Auntie Michelle.' Lila said sweetly.

'Aww thank you darlin'.' Michelle replied, her heart melting at Lila's sweet nature.

'What about me Li? Do I look good?' Rob asked.

'You'll do.' Lila replied cheekily, amusing everyone.

'Cheeky madam.' Rob laughed.

'I'm amazed she's got so much energy seeing as she was up at 5am.'

'Things like that make me glad Ryan's all grown up.' Michelle sighed.

'I don't want Lila and Josh to ever grow up. It's going far too quick already.' Carla moaned.

'It still amazes me that you found someone that was able to tame you. I never thought I'd see the day you were wishing to be surrounded by little kids.' Rob joked.

'I can barely believe it myself. But come on, who wouldn't fall from a smile as cute as hers.' Carla said, looking at her daughter grinning beside her.

An hour or so passes and the family have just finished their Christmas dinner. They have spent most of the meal laughing and talking, pulling crackers and sharing the cheesy jokes they found inside. Now Peter and Carla are cuddled up to one another with Josh sat on Carla's lap, Rob is helping Simon with his phone and Michelle has Lila perched on her lap and is playing with her hair while she talks about fairies and princesses.

A knock at the door interrupts them, snapping them out of their little family bubble of happiness.

'Who's that?' Carla asked, not expecting anyone.

'Probably one of the lads. I told them to pop in if they felt like it.'

'Better go and let them in then hadn't I?' Carla replied.

Carla gets up from the table and goes to the front door. She opens it and is stunned to see Jaimee stood in front of her.

'Merry Christmas mum.' Jaimee smiled softly.

'Oh my god...' Carla gasped, staring at Jaimee.

'I don't look that bad do I?' Jaimee joked.

'You look beautiful. I didn't expect you home today.' Carla replied.

It was true, Jaimee looked stunning. Her hair was curled and glossy, flowing down to her waist. Her eyes were glistening and her skin was soft and healthy again.

'They said I should call to tell you but I wanted it to be a surprise.'

'It's that alright. It's the best surprise in the world.' Carla said tearfully.

'I promise I've been working really hard mum. Almost three months clean and sober and I swear to you it'll stay that way.' Jaimee said determinedly.

'You have no idea how proud I am of you.' Carla said.

'I don't know why anyone would be proud of me but thank you.'

'Come here.' Carla said, pulling Jaimee in for a hug. 'I've been desperate for a cuddle from you.'

'Sounds like you've got a house full.' Jaimee said, after pulling away from the hug.

'Only Michelle and Rob. The lads came round last night but they said they wanted to stay home this Christmas.' Carla replied.

'Yeah they came to collect me this morning. We went to see Warren and we were gonna chill at home for a bit but I really needed to come and see you.'

'I can't get over how beautiful you look.' Carla said again, in amazement.

'Carla, who is it love? You're taking ages!' Peter called from the living room.

'You ready?' Carla asked Jaimee; she could see she was nervous.

'I'm scared. It feels like I've been gone a long time.' Jaimee muttered.

'Take my hand sweetheart.' Carla said, gripping Jaimee's hand. 'This family is finally gonna be complete again.'


	152. Chapter 152

_**Thank you for the lovely reviews :-) I love that you're so happy to see Jaimee back, so thank you for that! Enjoy and review x**_

* * *

'Finally, you took your time.' Peter said as Carla reappeared.

'Believe me it's worth the wait.' Carla grinned.

'What?'

'Happy Christmas.' Jaimee said, entering the room.

'JAIMEE!' Lila squealed, jumping into Jaimee's arms.

'Hello princess. Has Santa brought you lots of presents?' Jaimee asked, pleased to see her younger sister.

'Yeah, come and see.'

'Why don't you go and get them and bring them in here? Then everyone can see.' Jaimee suggested, putting her sister down.

'Good idea.' Lila nodded, running out the room.

'Welcome home kid.' Rob smiled, hugging Jaimee, making her smile.

Jaimee pulls away from the hug and goes over to the table where Michelle is still sat.

'Hiya darlin', you look amazing.' Michelle said, a bit choked up as Jaimee hugs her.

'So do you. I hope my Uncle's been taking good care of you.' Jaimee replied.

'Yeah he's one of the good ones.' Michelle smiled sweetly at Rob.

'You're very quiet there dad...' Jaimee said to Peter, a little worried.

'I just can't get over the change in you. Look at you...' Peter gasped.

'Is that a good 'look at you'?' Jaimee asked.

'Our girl's back.' Peter said tearfully, looking at Carla.

'I love you.' Jaimee whispered, hugging Peter.

'Love you too.'

'Alright Si?' Jaimee asked, turning her attention to her younger brother.

Simon doesn't respond, instead he hugs Jaimee tightly.

'Oh bless ya, what's wrong mate?' Jaimee asked, worried.

'Please don't leave us again.' Simon pleaded.

'I promise.'

Eventually Simon pulls away from Jaimee and sits at the table, wiping his eyes. Jaimee crouches down next to Josh.

'Hello Josh, how's my little brother doing eh? You're looking super cute in your waistcoat.'

'Jay Jay.' Josh stammered.

Jaimee is visibly stunned to hear Josh talking.

'We've been trying to teach him your name but it's still a work in progress.' Peter explained.

'Will you excuse me a minute?' Jaimee said, fighting back the tears.

Jaimee doesn't wait for a reply, rushing out of the house and into the back yard. A while passes before Michelle joins Jaimee out in the yard.

'Still not given up those fags I see.' Michelle chuckled, seeing Jaimee lighting another cigarette.

'Two out of three isn't bad.' Jaimee shrugged.

'You've done brilliantly sweetheart. You should be proud. We are.' Michelle said as Jaimee starts to cry. 'Hey come on, don't get upset.'

'It's just weird being back here. I thought I'd be able to walk back in and pick up where I left off.' Jaimee replied.

'You can.'

'No I can't because when I left I was a complete mess. Looking back I have no idea how I'm still here. I should be six feet under-.'

'Don't talk like that.' Michelle shook her head, interrupting Jaimee.

'You get a lot of time to think in rehab. I'm so lucky to be alive. I had a good life before, sure it's been hard at times but it's good on the whole. I've got the most amazing family and yet I hurt you all so bad. I remember the look in mum's eye when she found out I was back on the cocaine. I remember dad crying when he left me in rehab. And I never stopped to think about what it was doing to Si and Lila and Josh. They're just kids, they didn't deserve to go through that.' Jaimee explained, feeling an overwhelming sense of guilt wash over her.

'Darlin' you were ill, seriously ill. You're head was all over the place.' Michelle said softly, trying to comfort her.

'Well it won't be happening again. I'm back and I'm back to stay. I plan on being round here til I'm old and grey.'

'People like you never get old. You'll be young and beautiful forever.' Michelle grinned before pulling her in for another hug. 'Come here you, it's so good to have you back.'

'Hey, how was the honeymoon?' Jaimee asked, changing the subject.

'It was fantastic. Tell you what, come round tomorrow night and we'll have a proper catch up.' Michelle suggested.

'And get off our faces on coffee?' Jaimee joked.

'Sounds like a plan.'

'Jaimee, Auntie Michelle, come in. We're putting a film on.' Lila instructed, appearing at the back door.

'Oh yeah, which one?' Michelle asked.

'The Grinch.' Lila replied.

'Ace!' Jaimee exclaimed, making Michelle laugh with her childish behaviour.

'Do you like the Grinch?' Lila asked.

'It's my favourite.' Jaimee grinned.

'After the film we're going to granny and granddad's house. Are you coming too?' Lila questioned.

'Course I am. I have to wish them a happy Christmas don't I?' Jaimee smiled.

Jaimee and Michelle follow Lila into the house. Carla is sat in the armchair with Peter sat on the arm of the chair. Simon is on the floor playing with Josh and Rob is on the sofa.

'I was wondering where you two had got to.' Rob said as Michelle sits beside him.

'We were just catching up.' Michelle replied.

'She's been like a lost without you Jay.' Rob chuckled.

'We all have.' Peter added.

'Can I get you a drink love?' Carla offered.

'Just a lemonade thank you.'

Carla goes into the kitchen and Peter follows her, knowing she needs to talk.

'Do you think she's alright?' Carla asked, pouring the drink.

'She'll be fine. It must be hard adjusting to normal life again.' Peter replied.

'I can't believe she's really here.' Carla said, watching Jaimee chatting and laughing with her family.

Later that evening, Carla, Peter, Jaimee and the kids leave the house and make their way round to Coronation Street. Jason comes out of the pub and bumps into Jaimee.

'Jaimee..' Jason said, a little nervously.

'Oh, alright?' Jaimee asked.

'Yeah, you?'

'Really well thank you.'

'It's good to see you. I tried calling you while you were gone.'

'Yeah, I asked the people in charge to take my phone. I only got out this morning.' Jaimee explained.

'Perhaps we could go for a drink sometime?' Jason suggested.

'Look Jase, I'm not being funny but the last thing I need right now is blokes asking me out. Now, if you don't mind, I'm spending the rest of Christmas Day with my family. Have a good evening.' Jaimee said rather bluntly before folowing the rest of her family to Number 1.

Peter knocks on the door and within seconds Deirdre has answered the door.

'Hello everyone, lovely to see you...' Deirdre greeted them cheerfully before noticing Jaimee, stood nervously beside them. 'Jaimee..'

'Hi Deirdre, how are you? You look great.' Jaimee said, kissing her on the cheek.

'It's so good to see you. When did you get back?' Deirdre asked.

'Only this morning, feels a bit strange to be honest.'

'Well you're more than welcome here darlin'.'

'Thank you.'

'Ken's just gone to see his son, Daniel but he'll be back later.' 'Si why don't you take Lila and Josh to see Amy? She's in her room.'

Simon takes the younger kids upstairs while Deirdre guides Carla, Peter and Jaimee into the living room where Tracy is sat at the dining table, painting her nails.

'Happy Christmas sis.' Peter smiled.

'Hiya.' Tracy replied before looking up. 'Oh my god, Jaimee, you look really well. It's good to see you back home.'

'Thanks. Merry Christmas Trace.' Jaimee said, dropping a kiss onto Tracy's cheek.

Jaimee's mobile rings, interrupting the family. She glances at the screen.

'Oh sorry, I've got to get this.' Jaimee apologised.

'Can I get you a drink while you're gone?' Deirdre asked.

'Just a coffee Deirdre, cheers.' Jaimee said, leaving through the back door.

Deirdre goes into the kitchen and Carla joins her, leaning against the kitchen counter.

'She seems to be doing well.' Deirdre said happily.

'Yeah, I just hope it stays that way.' Carla sighed.

'Why wouldn't it?'

'Wetherfield is where it all went wrong. Yeah rehab seems to have helped but what if being back here gets too much for her? We'll be back to square one.'

'You mustn't think like that. From now on we have to think positively if we want to keep her on the right track.'

There is a short silence before Deirdre speaks again.

'It must be wonderful having her back with you, especially today.'

'I have to keep pinching myself, check I'm not dreaming. When I opened the door and she was stood there, it took me back to when I went to London after I tracked her down. When she got up from the car and smiled at me...I couldn't get over how beautiful my little girl had become.' Carla said in amazement, watching Jaimee from the window.

In the back yard, Jaimee is on her phone, mid-way through her conversation.

'I have to see you.' Matt said down the phone.

'No.' Jaimee replied.

'Why not?'

'I got out of rehab this morning. I don't need blokes making sleazy passes at me.' Jaimee said, frustrated.

'Me and you, we're not sleazy.' Matt disagreed.

'We had a one night stand. One night of passionate but complete meaningless sex.'

'It meant everything.'

'That night was the last time I saw you for nearly four months. That's not love and I was stupid for ever believing it was. Goodbye Matt.' Jaimee said firmly before hanging up and deleting his number.

After taking a few moments to compose herself, Jaimee goes back into the house. Carla is in the kitchen, waiting for her.

'Everything ok?' Carla asked, prompting Jaimee to nod.

Carla is about to walk back into the living room when Jaimee takes hold of her hand, pulling her back.

'Thank you.' Jaimee said.

'What?' Carla asked, a little confused.

'For sending me away. Thank you.'


	153. Chapter 153 (Spoilers)

**Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming! :-) For those that are wondering, Josh is about 1 and a half years old and Lila is about 5 and a half years old. Simon is 14/15 and Jaimee is 26, nearly 27. Anyway I'm working on a new chapter so that should be uploaded within the next day or two, in the meantime here's what's the come:**

**- Danny and Jake have a huge fall out, with one of them making a decision that could change everything. Will they ever be able to repair their friendship? And how will Jaimee cope seeing her two best friends in such a bad way?**

**- The factory girl's throw a New Year's Eve party in the Rovers, with Jaimee as their guest of honour. Will Jaimee stay off the booze?**

**- The usually happy and hyper Lila suddenly becomes more moody and withdrawn. Peter and Carla desperately try to work out why...**

**- Jaimee starts her new job as manager of the garage. Will it be good for her or will she struggle to cope with owning a new business as well as co-owning Underworld?**

**- Shock news threatens to tear Michelle and Rob apart forever...**

**Sound good? Let me know which you like the sound of and the next chapter will be up very soon. Thanks as always for the lovely support and feedback :-) x**


	154. Chapter 154

_**Thank you for the lovely reviews and I'm pleased you're looking forward to the future storylines :-) Here's the next part, enjoy and please review x**_

* * *

The next morning, Carla goes into Underworld, having noticed the light was on. She walks onto the shop floor and looks round before noticing Jaimee sat in the office. The door is closed and she is just sat in her office chair, deep in thought. Carla goes into the office.

'You do know it's Boxing Day don't you love?' Carla chuckled.

'I just wanted to get used to the place again.' Jaimee replied.

'You've been sorely missed by the girls.'

'I can't wait to get started back here.' Jaimee said happily.

'You don't have to come back right away. Take more time off if you need it.' Carla offered, still worried about her daughter.

'I'll be fine. Besides, we're not due back til the day after New Year's Day so I've got a week to go.' Jaimee reassured her.

'Right well me and Peter are taking the kids up the red reck. Do you wanna come with us?' Carla asked.

'No I think I'll stay here for a bit longer.'

'You sure you're alright?' Carla questioned.

'Never better. I just fancy being on my own for a while. This place is peaceful when it's empty.'

'It doesn't happen very often.' Carla nodded, laughing.

'I'm gonna hop on my bike in a bit. It's been a while.' Jaimee grinned excitedly.

'I still think you should sell it.' Carla shook her head in disapproval.

'Sell it? Mum, it's a beauty.'

'It's dangerous. Racing round at 80mph with only a leather jacket for protection. I mean, it doesn't even have seat belts Jaimee and-.' Carla ranted until she sees Jaimee holding up her mobile. 'What are you doing?'

'Filming you. I've got to get video evidence of this.' Jaimee giggled.

'Of what?' Carla asked.

'The famous ice-queen factory boss being the biggest softie around.' Jaimee teased.

'You better not upload that to that Face Tube-.'

'You Tube mum.' Jaimee rolled her eyes in amusement.

'Whatever.' Carla blushed, smirking. 'Now I see where Lila gets her cheekiness from.'

Carla kisses Jaimee on the cheek before leaving the office.

Later, around early evening, Jaimee is at Michelle's flat. They are sat on the sofa with steaming mugs of coffee. Michelle wanted to show some solidarity towards Jaimee, who was now tee-total, and had resisted buying a bottle of wine.

'Can I ask you something?' Michelle asked.

'Sure.'

'What's it like in rehab?' Michelle questioned.

'Scary. When dad dropped me off I was absolutely terrified. I tried to escape every night of my first week there.' Jaimee replied.

'That's understandable. You're head was so messed up.' Michelle sighed.

'I didn't think there was anything wrong with me when we left. In fact I hated my mum and dad for sending me away.' Jaimee said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

There is a short silence before Jaimee speaks, changing the subject.

'So come on then, tell me about this honeymoon?'

'Ahh it was amazing. I always thought honeymoon's were over-rated. I mean why does a holiday suddenly get better because you're married? But it does. I haven't been that happy in a long time.' Michelle gushed, smiling.

'Seriously you and my Uncle Rob have to be the cutest couple ever, after my mum and dad of course. They're the King and Queen of cuteness.' Jaimee replied, making Michelle laugh. 'What?'

'You sounded like the old Jaimee.' Michelle replied.

'Don't worry, she's still here. She's just a little calmer.' Jaimee smiled softly.

'And absolutely glowing. Honestly Jay, I can't get over the change in you. Rehab worked a miracle.' Michelle gasped as Jaimee beams at her.

'Where's Uncle Rob?' Jaimee asked.

'I told him to make himself scarce so we could have a proper chat.' Michelle replied.

'Ahh he's under the thumb already I see.' Jaimee giggled, teasing her.

'It's not all been hearts and flowers.' Michelle sighed.

'But you seemed rock solid yesterday.'

'We are now but go back a few weeks and it was a different story.'

'That doesn't sound good...'

'Right, now I don't want you to be angry with Rob or to think badly of him...'

'What's happened? He didn't cheat on you did he?' Jaimee asked, concerned for Michelle.

'No but he was lying to me.' Michelle replied.

'About what?' Jaimee questioned.

'He's got a son.' Michelle revealed.

'No way?!' Jaimee gasped in horror.

'He's fourteen and Rob didn't know about him until a few weeks before the wedding. His ex, Rachel just wanted money from him.'

'So he's not gonna get to know him?'

'No and I don't think he's that bothered to be honest.'

'Well he wouldn't be, he's got you and as long as you love him, he's got everything he'll need.'

'So what about you and Matt?' Michelle asked.

'There is no me and Matt.' Jaimee replied casually.

'Has he called you since you came home?'

'Yeah yesterday evening. I've deleted his number now though so he won't be bothering me again.' Jaimee explained.

'What if he turns up at your door?' Michelle asked.

'Then I'll ignore him.'

'I just thought that now you've got your head sorted, that you might wanna talk things through with him.'

'He was the reason for my downfall.'

'He's the love of your life.'

'Look, do you want me to go back to rehab?' Jaimee asked.

'Course not.' Michelle shook her head.

'Because that's exactly what will happen if I let him back into my life. He tore my heart to pieces, Chelle and I won't let him do it again.'

A while later, over at number 13, Jake and Eva are cuddled up on the sofa while Danny is sat in the armchair.

'When are you gonna tell Jaimee about the garage?' Eva asked.

'The sign's being delivered tomorrow so we'll do it then.' Jake replied.

'She's gonna be made up.' Eva smiled; she'd become really close to Jaimee since dating Jake.

'I hope so. Right, who fancies a pint?' Jake asked, getting up from the sofa.

'No I think I'm just gonna put my feet up.'

'Babe?' Jake turned to Eva.

'I don't really fancy it.' Eva shook her head.

'Oh, do you want me to stay with you?'

'No, no it's fine. You go and I'll be waiting for you when you come home.'

'Alright. I'll see you two oldie's later.'

Jake leaves the house, kissing Eva on the cheek on his way out. After a few moments, Danny takes a small present from behind the cushion and passes it to Eva.

'What's this?' Eva asked, stunned.

'Your present.' Danny replied.

'You didn't have to do that.'

'I wanted to. You deserve to be treated.'

'Jake spoilt me rotten.'

'Deserves to be treated by me.'

Eva opens the present and opens the small jewellery box to reveal a pair of diamond earrings. She sighs.

'Don't you like them?' Danny asked.

'I love them. They're stunning.'

'Like you.' Danny said sincerely, looking into her eyes.

'But don't you think Jake's gonna get suspicious when he sees me wearing them?'

'Just say you brought them for yourself. Your mum and Leanne gave you money didn't they?'

'Even so, I can't accept them.' Eva said, holding the box out to Danny.

'You have to.' Danny pushed them back.

'Dan-.'

Danny interrupts her by kissing her.

'Stop it, we can't-.' Eva said, pushing him away gently.

She is again interrupted when Danny continues to kiss her.

'Danny please?' Eva pleaded, a little breathless.

'Go on then, walk away if you want. I'll be devastated but I won't stop you.' Danny said, pulling away from Eva.

Eva thinks for a moment before putting her hands on the back of Danny's head and pulling him in for a long, passionate kiss...


	155. Chapter 155

**_Thanks for the review on the last chapter, much appreciated! :-) Am hoping for a few more for this chapter though so please leave feedback :-) Enjoy! x_**

* * *

A few days later and it's New Year's Eve. The past week had been amazing for the Barlow/Donovan family; Michelle and Rob were going from strength to strength, Carla and Peter were more loved up than ever and Jaimee was coping brilliantly with being back home. She was unaware, however, that Danny was betraying Jake by having a secret affair with Eva.

The whole family was looking forward to the New Year's Eve party which had been set up by the factory girls, Sean and Kirk. Carla enters the pub, dressed up for the party.

'Ahh this place looks fab!' Carla exclaimed, impressed.

'You like it?' Julie asked.

'I love it. And Jaimee will too. You've gone to so much trouble girls, bless ya.' Carla replied.

'She's worth it.' Julie smiled.

'We want her to know how pleased we are to have her back.' Hayley added.

'It's gonna be a brilliant night.' Carla grinned.

'Too right. We've got the non-alcoholic champagne and orange juice on stand-by.' Beth joked.

'This place is gonna be rammed soon.' Sean gasped as more people entered the pub.

'Well my girl is a very popular woman.'

'What are you hoping for next year then Carla?' Izzy asked.

'A drama free year will do me just fine.' Carla replied.

'You married into the Barlow family. Do you really think there's such thing as a drama free year?' Sean joked.

'I can hope.' Carla giggled.

A while later and Jaimee had arrived at the pub, stunned to discover she was the 'special guest' at this year's party. She is stood at the bar, drinking her second glass of non-alcoholic champagne of the night when Ryan approaches her.

'So what do you reckon then? Impressive or what?' Ryan said, putting his arm round his cousin; he felt so proud of everything she'd achieved lately.

'It must have cost a fortune to get it looking like this.'

'The factory lot did it all.'

'No?!' Jaimee said, stunned by their kindness.

'Yeah they started a collection after you went away. They think the world of you.' Ryan said, smiling softly at his cousin.

In the corner of the pub, Carla and Peter are stood with their arms wrapped round each other.

'Not long til the countdown Mr Barlow. I hope you've got an extra special kiss for me.' Carla flirted.

'I might have, Mrs Barlow.' Peter winked.

Over at the bar, Michelle and Rob are stood with each other. Michelle looks at her watch before taking hold of Rob's hands.

'So here we are, our first new year as a married couple.' Michelle said, unable to keep the smile from her face.

'We better make it one to remember eh?' Rob smirked, pulling his wife a little closer to him.

'Mmm I hope so.' Michelle giggled flirtatiously.

'Alright everyone, here we go!' Stella called from behind the bar.

'5, 4, 3, 2, 1!' Everyone counted down before the sound of fireworks could be heard.

The happy couple's in the room share romantic, passionate kisses. Jaimee looks at Jason who is stood by the front door looking a little awkward.

'Jason...' Jaimee said, pulling him closer.

Jaimee kisses Jason passionately.

'Happy New Year.' Jaimee smiled.

'Are you sure that's what you wanted? I don't wanna lead you on...'

'I'm completely stone cold sober. I'm not saying this could be the start of something big because right now I need to focus on keeping myself on the straight and narrow. But I am saying, let's see what happens.' Jaimee explained.

'So it's not a no and it's not a yes?' Jason asked.

'It's a maybe.'

'Sounds perfect to me babe.' Jason grinned.

Two days later, the day after New Year's Day, and Jaimee is stood outside the garage; which had now been renamed 'Jaimee Leigh Motors'. The factory girls, Sean and Kirk make their way over to the factory, ready to start a new year of work.

'Happy New Year my lovelies!' Jaimee greeted them happily.

'Someone's happy.' Beth replied.

'My biggest dream has come true. I'm happy, healthy and back in charge of a garage. Life's good.' Jaimee grinned, her voice so happy it was almost as if she were singing.

'Well it's lovely to see you smiling.' Hayley added, unlocking the main door.

'Does this mean you've left Underworld?' Beth asked.

'No I could never leave you Kirky. I'll be splitting my time between both places. I mean it's not like I've got to travel far is it?'

'I don't suppose you're taking anyone on are you?' Kirk questioned.

'Well the lads are working for me but I suppose an extra pair of hands can only be a good thing. It'll mean we can take on more work. Why? You looking for a new challenge. My mum will be gutted to lose you.' Jaimee said, laughing at her last statement.

'Oh no I wouldn't punish your mum by handing in my notice. It's just Ches is thinking of giving up the market stall and he loved working with you when you first came here.' Kirk explained.

'Did he? Bless him, he was a crackin' worker. Tell you what, ring him and tell him to come and see me later for an interview.'

'Nice one Jay.' Kirk said happily, giving her the thumbs up.

'Just call me your Fairy Godmother.' Jaimee smiled sweetly.

'You're more than that. You're a hero.' Julie said, beaming with pride.

A few hours later, Jaimee is washing her motorbike, which is parked on the forecourt of the garage. She is dressed in her overalls. Carla and Peter approach her, arm in arm. They couldn't help but smile at the sight of Jaimee back doing the job she loves.

'I thought mechanic's were supposed to fix cars not spend all day washing their own motorbikes.' Peter chuckled.

'It's not a motorbike, it's a death trap.' Carla corrected him, prompting Jaimee and Peter to shake their heads in amusement.

'For your information, Dan's doing an MOT on a Corsa and Jake's fixing a Ford Fiesta. We've got another customer due in half an hour so I thought I'd make the most of our excellent cleaning products.' Jaimee replied.

'It looks good.' Carla said suddenly.

'Really?' Jaimee asked, shocked.

'Yeah, you'll get a great photo of it.'

'Why would I want a photo?'

'So you can upload it onto that auction site.' Carla said.

'Are you crazy? This is a work of art. She can't sell it.' Peter said defensively.

'Oh not you an' all!' Carla exclaimed, sighing.

'Take it for a spin if you want dad.' Jaimee said.

'Yeah?'

'Sort the insurance and you can have it for a couple of days.' Jaimee offered.

'Brilliant.' Peter enthused before turning to Carla. 'You can ride on the back. I tell you, you'll love it.'

'I don't think I will. There's no way I'm getting on that thing.' Carla shook her head.

'Well I certainly am. I'm gonna go and get some quotes now. See you both later.' Peter said, quickly kissing Carla before walking off.

'What is it that makes this bike so irresistible to everyone in this family? Even Si was talking about it the other day.'

'The lad's got good taste, what can I say?' Jaimee shrugged, teasing her mother.

In the factory, Michelle is working on her laptop in the office. Rob comes in carrying a coffee for her but before he can put it down, he accidently spills a bit which almost goes on the laptop.

'Steady babe!' Michelle exclaimed, moving the laptop.

'Sorry.' Rob apologised, putting the mug on the desk.

'You ok?' Michelle asked, concerned.

'Yeah, just tired. All the celebrations over Christmas have worn me out.'

'You should have gone home at lunch time and got your head down for a bit.'

'I'll be alright. I've got that meeting later anyway.' Rob said casually.

'Oh yeah, good luck handsome. You'll nail it.' Michelle replied encouragingly.

'Thank you. I best get off now. It won't look very good if I turn up late will it?'

'See you later.' Michelle replied.

'I love you.' Rob kissed Michelle.

'Love you too.' Michelle called after her husband as he leaves the office.

'I tell you something, you and my brother could give Romeo and Juliet a run for their money.' Carla said, entering the room.

'Well I hope our love story doesn't end the same way as theirs.' Michelle raised her eyebrows.

'Oh yeah, I forgot about that bit.' Carla giggled, making Michelle laugh.

Later that day, around early evening, Jaimee is sat in her office at the garage when Chesney enters, looking slightly nervous.

'Alright Ches? Nice of you to pop in.' Jaimee smiled, patting the chair beside her.

'Thank you for seeing me at short notice.' Chesney replied, sitting down.

'You're more than welcome.'

'It looks like your first day's going well.' Chesney said, looking through the window at Danny and Jake still hard at work.

'Yeah it's brilliant, all thanks to my boys.' Jaimee smiled, also watching the lads.

'Well I'd really appreciate the opportunity to work for you again.'

'Why are you thinking about giving up the market?' Jaimee asked.

'It's not the most ideal job. Some days work is brilliant but other times it's slow and I worry that I won't be able to provide for Joseph and Katy.'

'And you think working for me will give you a better wage?'

'Well you never seem to struggle when it comes to bringing in customers. To be honest, I feel like I want to learn a new trade and if that means that I have to work for minimum wage until I'm trained to a higher standard then I'm willing to do that.' Chesney explained confidently.

'How soon can you quit the market?' Jaimee asked.

'Right away.'

'Brilliant, consider yourself a trainee mechanic starting from tomorrow.' Jaimee said.

'Seriously?' Chesney questioned, shocked.

'Absolutely. Me and the lads are gonna share the responsibility of training you so you're in safe hands.'

'I can't thank you enough.'

'Just do me proud, kid. Help me make this place a success and that's all the thanks I'll ever need.'


	156. Chapter 156

_**Thank you for views and reviews, please keep them coming :-) I really appreciate all the support! There's some big stuff coming up for lots of characters so stick with it. What do you all think of Jaimee owning the garage? And do you think she is better alone or when she is in a relationship? A longer chapter for you now, hope you enjoy and please review :-) x**_

* * *

The next morning, Jaimee leaves number 13 and walks across the cobbles towards the garage. It's only 8:15am but Chesney is already waiting outside the garage, a sight that pleases Jaimee.

'Fifteen minutes early. I like your style Ches.' Jaimee smiled, unlocking the garage.

'It's the least I can do after you've been good enough to give me a job.'

'Do you know what else will make a good impression?' Jaimee said.

'What?' Chesney asked.

'Flick the kettle on and make us some coffee. Black, two sugars for me and the lads like milk and one sugar.' Jaimee replied with a cheeky grin as she and Chesney go into the garage.

'Sure.' Chesney nodded obediently, starting to make the drinks.

'Don't worry, you'll be doing a lot more than making drinks. Danny's gonna be working with you today. He's well excited to be playing teacher for the day.'

'I can't wait to get started.'

'Glad to hear it.' Jaimee said before chucking a pair of overalls over to Chesney. 'Here, these should fit you.'

Outside the Cafe, Michelle walks out of the building carrying a take-away coffee when she spots Ryan coming out of his flat above the bookies.

'Hello stranger.' Michelle said, approaching her son.

'Morning.' Ryan replied, smiling softly.

'It's not like you to be out and about at this time.' Michelle said in shock, looking at her watch.

'I've got a job interview in an hour.' Ryan revealed.

'Oh yeah, what's the job?' Michelle asked.

'A cocktail waiter in a swanky bar in town.'

'Ahh you'll be dead good at that.' Michelle encouraged him.

'Let's just hope I impress in the interview.' Ryan said, sounding a little nervous.

'You will. Why don't you come round for your dinner tonight? It feels like I hardly see you anymore.'

'Yeah ok, sounds good. Make sure you cook though. I don't rate Rob's culinary skills.' Ryan joked; he couldn't stand Rob when he first arrived but now he could see how happy he made his mother, he'd actually warmed to his step-father.

'Come round at 6. Good luck.' Michelle giggled, kissing him on the cheek and walking in the direction of the factory.

A few hours later, Jaimee is busy with paperwork in the garage office when she is interrupted by Jason, dressed in his building gear.

'Hi beautiful.' Jason said happily.

'Alright?' Jaimee replied, winking at him.

'Just on my lunch break.'

'It's half 11 Jase. You're skiving more like.' Jaimee rolled her eyes, glancing at the clock.

'I don't suppose there's any chance of you skiving with me is there?' Jason asked cheekily.

'You'll be lucky. I'm own a garage and co-own this place. I haven't got time to sneak off.' Jaimee shook her head, continuing with her paperwork.

'How about dinner later?' Jason suggested.

'I'm looking after the kids.' Jaimee declined.

'Can't someone else do that?'

'I told you not to rush me Jason. I might be free for a drink at the weekend but it depends if I feel up to it.' Jaimee shrugged.

'We'll just go to the Rovers if you want?' Jason said.

'I don't know if I want to, that's the thing.'

'You used to be in there every night.'

'Yeah when I could down pint after pint, but now it's strictly soft drinks it's not quite the same.' Jaimee said.

'Well call me if you do fancy doing something.' Jason replied.

'Course I will. Now get back to work you.' Jaimee ordered jokingly.

'Yes miss.' Jason laughed before walking off.

Jaimee comes out of the office and watches the three lads working for a few moments.

'How's it going lads?' Jaimee asked, beckoning Danny and Jake over.

'Everything's good. Chesney's trying really hard.' Danny nodded, impressed.

'He's a good kid.' Jake added.

'I think he'll be a real asset to this place once he's fully trained.'

'Excellent.' Jaimee grinned before turning her attention to the younger lad. 'You enjoying it Ches?'

'It's brilliant, thanks.' Chesney beamed.

'Ace! I love a happy workforce.' Jaimee said excitedly, clapping her hands together.

Jaimee goes back into the office and only a few moments after she sits down, Carla comes rushing in carrying a file.

'Jay darlin', would you be able to go see someone for me? It's a potential new client but the only available slot they've got is in an hour. I would go myself but I wanna make sure this Kinlock order gets done on time.' Carla asked.

'Sure, no worries. Shall I go and change first?' Jaimee questioned; she was already wearing black skinny jeans and a nice top and blazer.

'There's no need. You look perfect the way you are.' Carla shook her head.

'I want to make a good first impression.' Jaimee said, a little self-consciously, still worried about her previous troubles.

'Stop worrying, this guy doesn't know anything about you or your past. All you've got to do is flash him a lovely smile and show him you've got a good head for business. You've got both of those things Jaimee so you'll be fine.' Carla reassured her, handing her a file.

'I hope so. I might be a bit late back as I've got a car in at 2 for an MOT.' Jaimee explained.

'Alright love, just call me and let me know how the meeting went and I'll see you whenever you finish at the garage.' Carla replied before looking proudly at Jaimee. 'Look at you eh, a proper little multi-tasker.'

'I'm loving every second of it.'

The phone in the office rings and Jaimee immediately answers it.

'Hello, you're through to Jaimee Leigh Motors. Jaimee Barlow speaking. Ok, where are you? Right no problem at all. I'll have one of my mechanics come out to you within the next ten minutes. You're welcome, bye.' Jaimee said cheerfully down the phone before hanging up.

Jaimee gathers the paperwork together before putting it in her desk drawer. She looks up to see Carla beaming at her, clearly amazed by her daughter's dedication to her work.

'What?' Jaimee asked.

'I'm so proud of you.' Carla smiled, kissing her on the cheek.

Later that evening, Carla and Peter are walking round the town centre. This was their first night out together in a long time. Jaimee had picked the kids up from school and nursery so her parents could go for a walk and look round the shops before going for dinner.

'It's been so long since it was just me and you.' Peter said, wrapping his arm round Carla.

'Yeah well life hasn't exactly been kind to us lately.' Carla replied, sighing.

'That's all about to change. This is the year we can get back to being the couple we used to be.'

'And what couple is that?' Carla asked, taking hold of Peter's hand; she always felt safe when she was with him.

'The couple who used to go round in their own little bubble, laughing and joking about things that were only funny to them. The couple who, at times, were so wrong for each other but couldn't deny the love they had for one another and refused to give up on what they had.' Peter replied.

'That seems like a lifetime ago.' Carla said, her voice quieter than before.

'Well I'm gonna make history repeat itself and we're going to have fun and we're going to laugh and be in love.'

'I don't regret the past few years though.' Carla said, leaning her head on his shoulder as they continue to walk.

'Neither do I. Believe me I wouldn't swap our children for anything in the world but being a parent can be tiring and frustrating. We're going to take time for just the two of us because it's what we deserve.' Peter replied, turning his head to kiss Carla's forehead.

Over at Carla and Peter's house, Jaimee is sat at the table with Simon and Lila and they are all eating dinner, or rather Jaimee and Simon are eating but Lila is pushing the food round her plate. Jaimee knows this is unlike her little sister but decides not to pry just yet.

'Thanks for dinner.' Simon said, finishing his meal.

'Did you like it kid?' Jaimee asked.

'You're a good cook.'

'You're the only person that's ever said that to me' Jaimee giggled.

'It's not hard to be better than Carla.' Simon smirked.

'Ooh don't let her hear you say that or you'll be in for it.' Jaimee laughed. 'So have you got any homework or anything?'

'Yeah I've got to plan my project for Engineering.' Simon replied.

'You've taken Engineering? Ahh mate, that's fab!' Jaimee exclaimed; she'd been absent when Simon had made his choices.

'I want to be a mechanic like you.' Simon announced.

'Well let me know when you've got to do work experience and you can come and work with me at the garage.' Jaimee replied.

'Seriously?' Simon asked in amazement.

'Of course.'

'Thanks Jaimee. Will you come and help me with it?' Simon asked.

'Sure, I'll be up in a bit.' Jaimee nodded, prompting Simon to leave the room.

Jaimee watches Lila pushing the food round her plate. Something was definitely wrong; Lila was known for finishing everything on her plate and would normally talk from the minute she came out of school to the minute she went to bed, but today she'd barely spoken.

'So come on then princess, what's up?' Jaimee asked, looking at Lila.

'Nothing. I'm fine.' Lila mumbled.

'You haven't eaten your dinner.' Jaimee replied, concerned.

'And you haven't spoken nearly all evening. We can never normally shut you up.'

'I talked a lot with my friends.'

'Did you? Good. So why won't you talk to me eh? We're a team.'

'Can I go to bed?' Lila asked wearily.

'Already? It's only half 6.' Jaimee replied, shocked.

'I'm tired.' Lila muttered.

'You sure you don't want any more dinner?' Jaimee asked.

'No.' Lila shook her head.

'Alright let's go get you ready for bed.' Jaimee relented, picking up her younger sister and taking her upstairs.

At Michelle and Rob's flat, they are both in the kitchen area. Rob goes to take a beer from the fridge but when Michelle notices his hand violently shaking, she takes hold of it.

'Babe, your hands shaking.' Michelle said, concerned for her husband.

'Probably all the coffee I drink.' Rob said casually.

'Well we all drink a lot of coffee, you don't see us shaking.' Michelle replied.

'I'm ok.' Rob reassured her.

'Are you sure? You're looking really tired.' Michelle questioned.

'Cheers.' Rob grunted sarcastically.

'Ahh you know I didn't mean it like that.'

'I better get my head down then.'

'It's still early. Sorry for what I said, baby. I just worry about you. Come and watch a film with me.' Michelle said.

'I'm not in the mood.' Rob shook his head.

'Come on, all the back row action from the comfort of our sofa...' Michelle said, looking at Rob seductively.

Rob smirks, leaning in and kissing Michelle.

'Crack open the wine then love. I'm dying for a big glass of red.' Michelle giggled, going over and sitting on the sofa.

'Jaimee always says I'm under the thumb. I wonder what gives her that impression?' Rob laughed.

'It's because you love me so much.' Michelle smiled cheekily at him.

'I do.' Rob replied, handing her a glass of wine and kissing her on the lips.

Later that night, Peter and Carla arrive home, chatting and laughing quietly, clearly having had a good night.

'You two look busy.' Peter said as he and Carla go into the living room; Jaimee and Simon are working at the dining table, paper and pens scattered across the table.

'She's helping me with my project for engineering.'

'He's a proper grafter this one. He'll pass his exams with flying colours.' Jaimee said proudly, ruffling her brother's hair.

'Jaimee's gonna give me two weeks work experience.' Simon told Peter and Carla.

'Excellent, that'll be a brilliant opportunity for you.' Peter said enthusiastically.

'Yeah I can't wait. Anyway I'm gonna go to bed or I'll never get up tomorrow. Night.' Simon replied.

'Night little bro.' Jaimee smiled.

'See ya Si.' Carla and Peter said, almost in unison.

Simon goes upstairs to bed, taking all his work with him.

'So I'm guessing Lila and Josh are asleep? No problems?' Carla asked.

'Josh has been a little angel bless him.' Jaimee replied.

'And what about Lila?' Carla questioned, confused.

'She was in bed at half 6, barely ate her dinner and was barely speaking.' Jaimee explained.

'You did bring the right kid home didn't you?' Carla laughed.

'Come to think of it, she was a bit quiet this morning.' Peter added.

'You never said.' Carla said, suddenly a bit concerned.

'Well she was probably just tired or something.'

'Did you ask her what was wrong?' Carla asked Jaimee.

'Yeah, she said she was tired.' Jaimee shrugged.

'There we go then. Nothing to worry about.' Peter said, putting his arm round Carla.

'It's so unusual though.' Carla replied.

'We should make the most of it. She'll be back chatting away to us before we know it. At least now we can all actually get a word in edgeways.'

'Right well thanks for looking after them, love.' Carla turned to Jaimee, changing the subject.

'No problem. See you in the morning.' Jaimee pecked her mother on the cheek before doing the same to Peter. 'Bye dad.'

'Night Jay.' Peter called as Jaimee leaves the house. He turns to Carla. 'I'm gonna head off to bed. You coming?'

'Yeah I'll follow you up in a minute.' Carla nodded.

'Don't be too long.' Peter replied, kissing her before leaving the room.

Carla stands alone in the living room for a few moments before going upstairs. She opens Lila's door quietly and creeps over to Lila's bed. She crouches down beside the bed and watches Lila sleeping for a while.

'My little mini me. I love you.' Carla whispered, gently stroking the young girl's hair, brushing a strand out of her face...


	157. Chapter 157

_**Thanks for the views and reviews :-) Enjoy! x**_

* * *

The next morning, at the Barlow's, Simon is sat at the dining table, eating his breakfast and making notes for his project. Josh is in his high chair after being fed by Carla. Carla is clearly stressed. She goes into the kitchen and puts washing in the machine before slamming the machine shut loudly. Peter strolls into the kitchen.

'Woah, what's up with you this morning?' Peter chuckled.

'I'm stressed.'

'It's only half 7.' Peter laughed.

'Yeah and my darling of a daughter won't get out of bed. I haven't got time for this. I've only got an hour to drop the kids off then get back for work.' Carla replied moodily.

'Hayley can open up. Or Michelle or Jaimee or Rob. It's not like you're short of people.' Peter shrugged.

'And let Lila get away with behaving like a little madam?'

'She's five years old. She's bound to be naughty at times.' Peter said, brushing off Carla's concerns.

'Well I wish she'd save it for the weekend when I've got time to play along with her.' Carla said, walking to the bottom of the stairs. 'LILA, UP NOW!'

'Go easy on her.'

'You're such a pushover when it comes to Lila.' Carla shook her head.

'I'll go and get her.' Peter said, making his way to the stairs.

'Just make sure you do. I know she might not want to go to school but I'm sure everyone feels like that. I hated my school but I still turned up every single day.'

'Hanging around, drinking and smoking behind the bike sheds doesn't count as going to school, baby.' Peter teased, making Carla smile.

Peter goes upstairs and Carla enters the living room, smiling weakly at Simon.

'Is there anything I can do to help? I could drop Lila off if you want?' Simon offered.

'Thank you darlin' but it's ok. You're a good lad.' Carla said before looking at the papers in front of him. 'You're really into that project aren't you?'

'It's gonna be better than everyone else's.' Simon beamed, confidently.

'Oh yeah, so do you wanna tell me about it?' Carla asked.

'You don't have the time.'

'Course I do. Just because you're all grown up doesn't mean you get less attention than Lila and Josh. Come on, I wanna know what you're up to.' Carla replied.

Simon passes her a piece of paper with a drawing on it.

'A car?' Carla said in astonishment.

'Jaimee's gonna look for a cheap scrap car and we're gonna do it up together.' Simon explained.

'Wow that sounds brilliant. It'll take a while though.' Carla said.

'Yeah she said I can go whenever I want after school and we'll work hard on it at weekends.'

'Having a sister that's a mechanic has come in quite handy hasn't it?' Carla joked.

'Tell me about it. I can't wait to get started on it with Jaimee.' Simon replied.

'You make a fab team. Jaimee was right last night, you'll pass this course no problem.' Carla said encouragingly.

'Thanks Carla.'

'You're welcome kid.'

Carla is about to go into the kitchen when she sees Peter enter the room, hand in hand with Lila who is half asleep and looking moody.

'Oh about time.' Carla sighed.

'I don't want to go.' Lila moaned.

'Tough. You won't get anywhere in life if you lay in bed all day. Come on sweetheart, let's get some breakfast eh?' Carla replied, taking Lila's hand.

Carla and Lila go into the kitchen where Carla pours a glass of water and holds it out of Lila along with two tablets.

'Here's your medicine.' Carla said, although Lila just folds her arms, not taking them. 'Lila, take your tablets please.'

'I don't want to.' Lila muttered.

'Would you rather have a fit? Because that's what will happen if you don't take these.' Carla asked.

'I don't like them.' Lila replied.

'I know you don't Li but it's the way it has to be ok? Please take your tablets. Do it for me.' Carla said, almost pleading with her small child.

Eventually Lila takes the tablets from Carla hands and puts them in her mouth, although she doesn't drink the water.

'Good girl. Now do you want cereal or toast?' Carla asked.

'Cereal.' Lila grunted.

'Go and sit down and I'll bring it to you.' Carla replied.

Lila goes over to the dining table and sits down, leaning her head on her hand, looking miserable. Peter enters the kitchen, wrapping his arms round Carla's waist.

'See, I told you she'd be ok once she got out of bed.' Peter said.

'She's not her normal self Peter, even you must be able to see that through your rose-tinted glasses.' Carla replied, snapping at him a little.

'It's the January blues. No-one's happy in January.'

'I beg to differ love. Jaimee's never been happier, Simon's getting stuck into his project, me and you are still going strong and as for Michelle and Rob, I don't think there's been a day these past few weeks where they haven't had a massive grin on their faces.' Carla replied.

A while later, around 8:15am, Simon comes out of the Kabin carrying the food he's brought for his lunch. Jaimee is working under the bonnet of a car on the forecourt of the garage.

'Alright Si?' Jaimee said, smiling.

'Hiya. You look busy. I thought this place didn't open til half 8.' Simon replied; he admired his big sister's work ethic.

'No rest for the wicked.' Jaimee grinned. 'No business is booming right now, it seems to be the season of car breakdowns.'

'I told Carla about my project this morning.'

'Yeah? Was she impressed?' Jaimee asked.

'She thinks I'll do really well.' Simon said, he couldn't help but smile; all he wanted was to make his family proud.

'I told you she'd be cool with it. Dad will be too.'

'Can I come and hang out here after school?' Simon asked.

'Course you can. You can do your homework in the office and then if there's time we'll have a look for a car yeah?' Jaimee suggested.

'Cool, nice one. See you later.' Simon replied, walking off towards the bus stop.

'Have a good day.' Jaimee called after him.

A couple of hours later, Carla is sat in the office with her feet up on the desk. She is looking at a photo of her, Peter and the four kids, deep in thought. Michelle enters the room, having just arrived at work for the day.

'Someone's having a rough morning.' Michelle giggled, sitting down at her desk.

'You can say that again.' Carla sighed.

'Someone's having-.' Michelle repeated.

'Ha ha very funny Chelle.' Carla laughed sarcastically.

'What's up?' Michelle asked.

'Lila's playing up.'

'Being a diva as per is she?' Michelle shook her head, giggling.

'I wish. At least when she's being a diva she's funny and happy.'

'What's the matter with her?'

'I haven't got a clue. Jay said she didn't eat anything last night and was barely talking then this morning it took well over half an hour to get out of bed and when she did come downstairs she was moody. I swear she's turned into a teenager overnight.' Carla explained.

'Ouch, sounds like you've got your work cut out there.' Michelle exclaimed.

'Any advice?' Carla asked.

'Have you tried asking her what's wrong?'

'Yeah, she just says she's tired or doesn't feel well.'

'Is she taking her medication ok?'

'She put up a bit of a fight this morning but apart from that she's not been too bad.'

'And you say she wouldn't even talk to Jaimee?'

'The odd word here and there but not a proper conversation.'

'That is strange.'

The women fall silent and a few moments later, Jaimee enters the room, putting two mugs on the desk.

'Here we go, two coffee's for the not so busy businesswomen.' Jaimee said, teasing them.

'What are you talking about, we're rushed off our feet in here.' Michelle replied, jokingly.

'Mmm looks like it.' Jaimee smirked before turning to her mother. 'How was Lila this morning mum?'

'I know what you mean now, she's definitely not herself.'

'She's still no happier?' Jaimee asked.

'No, I honestly don't know what to do.' Carla shook her head, sighing.

'It might be a good idea to talk to her teacher when you pick her up later.'

'I suppose. I can't stand her teacher though.' Carla groaned.

'Why?' Jaimee asked.

'She's a proper snob, always looking down her nose at me and Peter. I nearly smacked her one at the parent's evening before Christmas.'

'How come?' Michelle asked.

Carla is about to reply when Chesney enters the office, a little nervously.

'Oh, alright Ches? Is everything ok?' Jaimee questioned.

'I was just wondering what you want me to do?' Chesney asked.

'What do you mean?'

'Well Danny said he was nipping to the shop to get coffee but that was half an hour ago.' Chesney explained.

'And he hasn't called or anything?' Jaimee asked, confused.

'No. Sorry.'

'Oh no it's not your fault Ches. Follow me.' Jaimee said.

Jaimee leaves the factory with Chesney following behind.

'Come on then, how come you nearly had a fight with Lila's teacher?' Michelle asked, referring to the earlier conversation.

'She heard Lila taking about her big sister being in 'special hospital' and she put two and two together. You should have seen the way she looked at me when I was explaining the situation. I don't think that woman has a sympathetic bone in her body.' Carla replied.

Outside the garage, Jaimee hands Chesney a bucket and sponge and placing a case of polishing products by his feet.

'Right I'll go and find Dan. In the meantime if you can wash the Ford for me. I've done the work on it but giving it a quick wash and polish is a great way of getting a tip.'

'No worries.'

'Cheers pal.' Jaimee said, giving him the thumbs up.

Jaimee dials Danny's number but there is no answer. She lets herself into number 13.

'Danny! Dan, are you here pal?' Jaimee called out before going into the living room. 'Dan-.'

Jaimee stops in her tracks, stunned at the sight before her. Eva and Danny are on the sofa; Danny on top of Eva, kissing her passionately.

'Jaimee, this isn't how it looks.' Eva said, pushing Danny off her.

'Get out.' Jaimee ordered.

'Let us explain.' Eva begged, walking over to Jaimee.

Jaimee violently slaps Eva round the face, making her wince in pain.

'I told you to get out, you cheap, dirty little slag.' Jaimee snarled.

Eva rushes out of the house in tears.

'Jay that's a bit harsh.' Danny said.

'Jake is walking round completely unaware that his best mate and the love of his life are having an affair.' Jaimee replied.

'We're not.'

'You are.'

'But-.'

'Don't lie to me Dan. I've just walked in on you.'

'Just calm down. Lets talk about this. There's no need for us all to fall out.'

'You know, I never thought I'd see the day that I'd feel sick to my stomach with shame for you. I'm disgusted with you!' Jaimee shouted, nearly in tears.

'I never meant to fall for her.' Danny bowed his head in shame.

'Since we were ten we've looked out for each other, held each other up when we were too weak to do it alone. We've lived together and shared everything over the years. We're family Danny, we don't hurt our family, not ever.' Jaimee replied, feeling ashamed of her best friend.

'He doesn't have to know. I'll leave Eva alone, we can just be friends.'

'Jake deserves the truth.' Jaimee said coldly.

'Please don't be like this Jay. I hate it when you're angry.' Danny sighed.

'I'm absolutely fuming! Not only have you potentially ruined Jake's life, you left Chesney on his own at the garage. That place is everything to me and you risked it all for a quick fumble with the local slapper.' Jaimee ranted at him.

'No harm came of it. Chesney's alright isn't he?' Danny asked.

'Only because he's sensible and came to find me. I've had to leave him washing one of the cars while I came to find you. That is not how I run my businesses.' Jaimee replied angrily.

'What are you gonna do about Jake?' Danny asked.

'As soon as he gets back from the call-out, I'm sending over here to talk to you and you'd better tell him the truth.' Jaimee warned.

'I don't want to hurt him.' Danny stuttered, feeling sick.

'Tell him the truth or I will. I mean it Dan, you're not getting away with this. I refuse to keep your dirty little secret.'


	158. Chapter 158

_**Thank you for the lovely reviews and to those who continue to support this fic. I'd love a couple more reviews though if you have the time :-) I really appreciate it. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think x**_

* * *

Jaimee storms out of number 13, feeling more rage than she ever thought possible. She goes across the road back to the garage where Chesney is drying the car ready to polish it.

'Everything ok?' Chesney asked, noticing the angry look on Jaimee's face.

'Yeah, Danny's not gonna be coming in for a while and I doubt Jake will be either so I'll be taking over your training today.' Jaimee replied, trying to act normal.

'Do you want me to stop washing the car?'

'No, no it looks like you're doing a wicked job. I've just got to finish the Merc and then I've got no-one else booked in til half 1.'

Jaimee sorts her tools out and is about to start working on the car when Chesney notices she seems distracted.

'You sure you're alright?' Chesney questioned.

'I've been better if I'm honest pal but it's nothing to worry about.' Jaimee shrugged, starting to work on the car.

A couple of hours later, around lunchtime, Carla and Michelle are working in the office. They wished they could go to the pub but after securing a couple more deals, they had more paperwork than ever.

'Do you and Peter wanna come to the Bistro for dinner tonight?' Michelle asked.

'I'd love to but I don't think it's a good time to leave Lila. Besides, we went out last night. You could come round to ours though, we could get a take-away.' Carla suggested.

'As long as that's ok?'

'Course it is, I wouldn't have asked otherwise. Anyway maybe you and Rob can get through to Lila.'

'We'll do our best.' Michelle said, not getting a reply from Carla. 'Listen to me, kids are more complicated than we think. Us adults go round thinking the only thing that's on their minds are Barbie dolls and cars but it's not true.'

'It's just I always thought me and Li were close. I mean she's my absolute double. She's so much like me it's crazy.' Carla explained.

'Right and what were you like at her age? A proper stroppy little madam I bet.' Michelle said.

'Yeah.' Carla smirked.

'So if she is like you then it's just a stage she's going through.'

'Maybe she'll brighten up when she finds out you and Rob are coming round.' Carla said, trying to be a bit more positive about the situation.

'I'm sure she will.'

'Bring Ryan if he's around.'

'He's at a gig tonight. His favourite band is playing in town.'

'Hey did he get that job he went for?' Carla asked.

'In the cocktail bar? No, he didn't really impress apparently.' Michelle replied.

'I'm sure he wasn't that bad.'

'He tried to show off by doing all that fancy stuff like throwing the bottles of alcohol around but he ended up smashing half the stock.' Michelle explained, rolling her eyes.

'Oh...' Carla said awkwardly.

'Exactly.' Michelle raised her eyebrows.

'Mum?' Jaimee said, poking her head round the office door.

'Hiya love, how's business?' Carla replied, smiling at her daughter.

'It's great thanks, just got a £20 tip.'

'Ahh well done sweetheart.' Carla replied.

'Cheers. Listen, can I come round tonight?' Jaimee asked.

'Yeah, anytime. Is everything alright?'

'Not really.'

'Is that ex-husband of yours hassling you again? Because if he is I swear I won't be responsible for my actions.' Carla said angrily.

'No, for once it's not Matt causing trouble. It's Danny.' Jaimee revealed.

'What's he done?' Michelle asked, joining the conversation.

'I'll tell you later.' Jaimee said upon seeing Jake enter the factory.

'Babe, I've just brought that motor back. I couldn't repair it on the roadside.' Jake explained.

'No worries, we've got a couple of hours free.' Jaimee nodded.

'I'll go and get started then.'

'No, don't.' Jaimee blurted out.

'You ok?' Jake asked, concerned.

'You need to go home.' Jaimee said.

'Why? Have I done something wrong?' Jake questioned, suddenly feeling very worried.

'Course not. Please remember that whatever happens, you did nothing wrong.'

'Ok.'

'Just go home and you'll understand what I mean.'

Jake hands her the car keys and leaves the building, confused. Michelle and Carla are also puzzled, having listened to the conversation.

'Ok, come on spill. What was all that about?' Michelle asked.

'I just had a massive bust up with Dan.' Jaimee replied.

'What about? You three never fall out.' Michelle frowned.

'That's well and truly changed. I caught him and Eva together.' Jaimee sighed.

'Ahh no, Jake's gonna be devastated.' Carla exclaimed.

'I can't believe Dan's been so stupid. I just pray Warren's not looking down right now because he'd be disgusted. We promised him before he left for the army that we'd stick together and be strong for each other. After everything we've been through together, all the tears we cried for Warren, all the times we've picked each other up, it's like none of it means anything anymore because he's thrown it away without a second thought.'

Later that day, Peter is waiting outside the school. Lila comes out, her school bag trailing behind her.

'Hello darlin', how's my princess doing?' Peter greeted her enthusiastically.

'I'm ok.' Lila shrugged.

'Did you have a good day?' Peter asked.

'Yeah.' Lila replied bluntly.

'Who did you play with?'

'Lots of people.'

'I think I'm gonna go and talk to your teacher.' Peter announced, concerned.

'Don't daddy.' Lila pleaded.

'Why not?' Peter asked.

'I want to go home.' Lila groaned.

'We'll have a proper talk at home, deal?' Peter said, although Lila just rolls her eyes. 'I mean it Lila, you need to talk to me and mummy if you're not happy.'

Over at number 13, Jaimee enters the house. She knows Jake will be home alone as there's no noise coming from the rooms. She goes into the living room where Jake is sat at the dining table.

'Hi pal.' Jaimee said sensitively.

'Hi, good day?' Jake asked, trying to be cheerful.

'Never mind me. How are you holding up?' Jaimee replied.

'How could they do this to me Jay? What have I ever done to them?' Jake questioned tearfully.

'You've done nothing. None of this is your fault.'

'I was so in love with her. In fact I'm still so in love with her.'

'I know that feeling so well.' Jaimee sighed, crouching down beside her.

'I hope the feeling doesn't last. I don't want to love again. It hurts too much.' Jake said.

'Don't say that Jake, you're a good man who deserves someone special.' Jaimee replied.

'I thought Eva was special.'

'Yeah and I thought you were a lovely couple but there's no way you can be together after this.'

'Did you know it's been going on for a couple of months?' Jake asked.

'I didn't mate, no. The first I knew was when I walked in here today...'

'Was it you that made him confess?'

'I told them if they didn't come clean then I'd tell you. I hate to be the reason your heart was broken but I wouldn't have been able to lie to you.'

'I'm glad I've got someone like you in my life.' Jake smiled.

'You're not angry with me?' Jaimee asked, she'd been worried that Jake would blame her.

'How could I be angry with you? You're the only person on my side right now.' Jake replied, starting to cry.

'I'll be by your side forever pal. I love you.' Jaimee said, pulling Jake in for a hug.

'Love you too.' Jake said through his sobs.

Later that evening, Jaimee, Jake, Rob and Michelle are all round the Barlow's house. Simon is upstairs working on his project and Josh is asleep in the nursery but Lila is in the living room with the adults.

'You're very quiet again Li. Was school alright?' Jaimee asked cheerfully.

'Yeah.' Lila muttered, starting to walk out of the room.

'Where are you going?' Carla asked, a little frustrated with Lila's behaviour.

'To my bedroom.' Lila replied.

'Why don't you stay with us for a bit?' Michelle suggested.

'I'm tired.' Lila said, slurring her words a little.

A while passes and the adults begin talking and laughing, or in Jake's case, just sitting and listening, too heartbroken to do anything else. Suddenly the sound of footsteps rushing to the top of the stairs interrupts them.

'Carla! Dad! Come quick, it's Lila!' Simon screamed down the stairs...


	159. Chapter 159

_**Thank you for the wonderful reviews. As always they are really appreciated :-) Lots more to come so keep reading. Are you pleased to have Jaimee back? Do you like the new slightly tame Jaimee or do you like her how she used to be? Anyway, let me know what you think. Enjoy this next chapter and please review x**_

* * *

A couple of hours later, Carla, Peter and Jaimee are pacing the corridor outside a hospital room. Rob and Michelle had gone to get coffee's for everyone, sensing it was going to be a long night.

Lila had been rushed to hospital by ambulance after suffering a seizure in her bedroom and her family were waiting anxiously for news. Eventually a doctor approaches them.

'Are her test results back?' Peter asked.

'Yes, perhaps we could talk in private?' The doctor suggested.

'No, whatever you've got to say, you can say in front of Jaimee. She's Lila's big sister.' Carla replied.

'Ok, have you ever found it difficult to give Lila her tablets?'

'No, why? Does she need a higher dose?' Carla questioned.

'Lila's test results show no trace of any medication for at least three days.' The doctor revealed, stunning the three relative's into silence for a moment.

'But that can't be right.' Peter gasped.

'She's taken her tablets good as gold since day one.' Carla added.

'But do you actually watch her take the tablets?'

'I did the first few weeks but she's been on this medication for a year now. She definitely takes it.'

'And you said she took her tablets as normal this morning?' The doctor asked.

'Well she put them in her mouth and then she went to sit at the table.' Carla said, unable to comprehend what had happened.

'It's likely that she's been hiding her medication from you.'

'I don't understand why she'd do that.'

'How has she been acting these past few days?' The doctor asked.

'Very withdrawn and moody, not her normal self at all.' Jaimee explained.

'I think you need to have a proper talk with Lila, get to the bottom of this behaviour. She's feeling a bit weary right now but feel free to sit with her.' The doctor advised.

The doctor walks away and Jaimee follows Carla and Peter into Lila's room. Lila is stirring a little in her bed.

'Lila? Are you awake?' Carla said softly, perching on the side of the bed.

'Mummy...' Lila muttered, slowly waking up.

'Yeah that's right, mummy's here and so are daddy and Jaimee.' Carla replied.

'We need to have a little talk with you.' Peter said, stood behind Carla.

'Am I in trouble?' Lila asked nervously.

'The doctor said you haven't been taking your medication.' Jaimee said.

'I have.' Lila lied.

'They've got it in black and white sweetheart. You haven't been taking your medication for at least three days. That's a really long time.' Carla replied.

'I hate my tablets.'

'I hate them too baby. I wish I could make you well but I can't. The only thing that can control your seizures are those tablets ok? That's why they're really important.' Carla explained sensitively, stroking Lila's hand.

'Ok.' Lila bowed her head.

'So will you promise to take them from now on?' Peter asked.

'No.' Lila shook her head, frustrating her parents a little.

'Why not?' Peter questioned.

'People laugh.' Lila revealed, tears filling her eyes.

'People?' Carla repeated.

'The people in my class and in other classes.'

'Why do they laugh at you?' Jaimee asked.

'They said I'm not like them. I wanted to play a game with them but they pushed me and said I wasn't allowed because it was for normal people only.' Lila explained.

'Oh sweetheart...' Carla sighed, her heart breaking for her little girl.

'They drawed a picture of me and made my face green because they said I'm poorly.'

'And what did you do?'

'I cried.' Lila whimpered.

'Didn't you tell anyone?' Jaimee asked.

'I wanted to tell my teacher but she told me off for not putting my hand up. Then I did and she let someone else talk instead.' Lila said, beginning to cry.

'You should have told us Lila. That's what parents are for.' Peter replied.

'But you're normal. I'm not like all of you either.'

'You are normal. Ok, you might have to take medicine every day but that doesn't mean we love you any less. You're our little princess remember? And princesses are definitely normal. In fact they're better than normal. They're extra special people. We all love you darlin' and no matter what you do, we'll always love you.' Carla replied.

'Listen sis, it takes all kinds of people to make a family. Look at our family. You've got the one that sometimes get into trouble, that's me. Then you've got Si who's the brains of the family. Then Josh, who's bound to break a few hearts and then there's you, who has medication. But that medication doesn't have to be a bad thing does it? If anyone laughs at you from now on just tell them that your tablets give you special powers.' Jaimee explained, wiping the tears from Lila's eyes.

'I haven't got special powers.' Lila muttered.

'You do because when you take your tablets you're funny and happy and a proper little diva. We love our little diva to bits and we'd rather have that side of you than the grumpy little madam we've had these past few days.'

A few hours later, Jaimee returns to number 13 having been convinced by her parents that Lila was alright. She goes into the living room where Jake is sat in the armchair watching TV.

'How's Lila?' Jake asked as Jaimee sits down at the dining table.

'She'll be fine. Turns out she was being picked on by some other kids because she's epileptic. She stopped taking her tablets.' Jaimee replied.

'Oh bless her.' Jake said sympathetically.

'I know, she got it into her head she's not normal.'

'That's rubbish, your little sister is chatty, funny, stubborn and a little diva. Sounds like the most normal five year old to me.'

'Well fingers crossed she'll be alright from now on. Mum and dad are stopping with her tonight and then they're going to the school after she's been discharged tomorrow so they can have it out with the teachers. Obviously she's having a couple of days off school to get over it and mum and dad want to spend quality time with her.'

'Good, it'll do them all the world of good.'

'That means I'll need to run the factory tomorrow so is there any chance you could take charge of the garage for the day? I know you probably don't feel like it but I've we're short staffed now.' Jaimee explained.

'You've sacked Danny?' Jake asked.

'Course I have.'

'He came here a couple of hours ago.' Jake said.

'He did?'

'He didn't stay long. He apologised and then packed his bags, said he's stopping in a hotel in town til he finds his own place.' Jake replied.

'Right. So are you alright to work tomorrow?'

'Definitely, can't wait.'

'Cheers mate.'

'I'm gonna head off to bed. I'm knackered.' Jake announced, getting up from the armchair.

'I'm gonna stop up for a bit. Might go for a walk to clear my head.'

'Alright well be careful yeah?'

'I will. Night.'

'Goodnight.' Jake called over his shoulder as he goes upstairs.

Over at Michelle and Rob's flat, they enter the living room, both looking exhausted from the drama of that night.

'Errghh what a night!' Michelle sighed heavily, dumping her handbag on the floor.

'I don't want a repeat of that any time soon. Did you see how pale she was?' Rob said, still haunted by the night's events.

'I know, bless her.'

There is silence and Rob goes towards the bedroom although his leg nearly gives way, making him limp a bit. He suddenly stops in his tracks.

'You alright babe?' Michelle asked.

'Yeah, why?' Rob said casually.

'You nearly fell over.'

'I didn't.' Rob chook his head.

'I just saw you.' Michelle said.

'I'm tired and emotional after tonight that's all.' Rob lied.

'You sure?' Michelle asked, raising her eyebrows.

'Please Chelle, I just want to get some sleep. Let's not talk about serious stuff now eh?' Rob replied.

'Ok, sorry.' Michelle nodded before kissing Rob.

She watches as Rob slowly makes his way into the bedroom. She is clearly concerned but decides it's best to do as he says; she doesn't like arguing.

On the street, Jaimee is walking down Coronation Street, deep in thought. It's around 1 or 2am so it's pitch black apart from a couple of street lights. She walks past the Rovers when Matt steps out in front of her, startling her.

'Fuckin' hell you idiot!' Jaimee exclaimed, smacking Matt on the arm.

'I see rehab didn't sort your swearing.' Matt smirked.

'Very funny.' Jaimee replied sarcastically.

'What are you doing out so late?' Matt asked.

'None of your business.' Jaimee grunted.

'I'm only trying to be friendly.'

'You know, some people consider it weird when someone hangs round in alleyways late at night.' Jaimee said coldly.

'I've been plucking up the courage to knock on your door.'

'Go home Matt.' Jaimee shook her head.

'I love you.' Matt said.

'I said go home.' Jaimee repeated, determined not to fall for his charms.

'Please give me another chance?' Matt begged.

'I gave you a million chances when we were married and you blew it, you ruined it all.' Jaimee replied.

'All you have to do is say the word. Just say yes and we'll pack your bags and you can come and live with me and Georgia and my mum.' Matt explained.

'Sounds cosy.' Jaimee rolled her eyes sarcastically.

'So just say yes.'

'No.'

'Please?' Matt pleaded.

'Our marriage ended because I didn't want to be Georgia's mother. Nothing's changed.'

'She could take the place of the baby.'

'What you mean, _my_ baby? The baby that died while I was still carrying it? _Our_ baby?'

'I didn't mean for it to come out like that.'

'I might not have wanted to be a mother but it still hurts Matt. When I think back to that time of my life, I swear I feel my heart break in two. So if you think for one second that the kid you fathered with some tart in Australia will solve all my problems, you're very much mistaken.' Jaimee explained, sounding emotional.

'Jay-.'

'Leave me alone Matt.' Jaimee said sternly, interrupting him before walking off.


	160. Chapter 160

_**Thank you for the lovely reviews, really appreciate them :-) Lots more to come for all characters, including a huge story for Michelle and Rob. Enjoy and please review x**_

* * *

The next morning, having dropped Simon off at school and Josh at nursery, Carla and Peter go into the infant school with Lila. Lila had been discharged a couple of hours earlier and although she was back on her medication, she was still a little pale and tired.

They find Lila's classroom and Peter picks Lila up, knowing she was a bit scared.

'Excuse me, Miss-.' Peter said, walking into the class room.

'Mrs Hemmingway.' The teacher corrected.

'We need to talk to you.' Peter said.

'Why? And why isn't Lila dressed in her uniform?' Mrs Hemmingway asked sternly.

'She's just been discharged from hospital this morning.'

'Hospital?' Mrs Hemmingway repeated.

'We'll talk in the staff room shall we?' Carla said, walking off in the direction of the staff room, making everyone follow her.

Over at Underworld, Jaimee is working at her desk alone; Rob and Michelle had taken the day off. Danny enters the factory and goes straight to the office.

'Jaimee, can we talk?' Danny asked, coming into the office.

'I've got a client due in 10.' Jaimee said, not looking up from her computer.

'Please...' Danny pleaded.

'I don't know what you want me to say.' Jaimee shrugged.

'Don't say anything, just let me explain. Warren would hate to see us like this.'

'And if he was here, do you think he'd be pleased by what you've done?' Jaimee asked, looking up at Danny for the first time.

'Course not, even I'm not happy with what I've done. I made a stupid mistake.' Danny replied.

'So Jake tells me your at a hotel?'

'Yeah.'

'With Eva?' Jaimee asked.

'No, she won't talk to me. She's flown off to Ibiza to stop with her mate for a while.' Danny replied.

'Good because the next time I see her-.' Jaimee snarled angrily.

'Don't.' Danny shook his head.

'What?'

'Don't be angry with her.'

'Well I've got to be angry with someone because what you and Eva did has completely broken Jake.' Jaimee replied.

'I saw him working in the garage just now. He seems ok.' Danny said.

'You know as well as I do that Jake is the master of brave faces. Look, to tell you the truth I'm sick and tired of this whole thing. I'm not saying any more about the situation. If you talk to anyone then talk to Jake, try and make things right. Now if you don't mind, Mr Trindley is due soon.' Jaimee explained, prompting Danny to leave with his head bowed in shame.

A few moments later, Jaimee notices Neil Trindley enter the factory. She leaves the office, a big smile on her face.

'Neil, hi. How are you?' Jaimee greeted him cheerfully, shaking his hand.

'Very well thanks and yourself? I see you're back to full health?' Neil replied.

'Absolutely. Back to full health and ready to do business.' Jaimee smiled.

'That's what I like to hear.'

'Hayley love, can we have a couple of coffees in the office please?' Jaimee asked Hayley before turning back to Neil. 'Let's go through shall we?'

Back at the school, Carla, Peter and Lila are in the staffroom with Mrs Hemmingway.

'I hope you're not accusing my other pupils of mistreating Lila?' Mrs Hemmingway asked.

'So yet again you don't believe us!' Carla exclaimed.

'I've been teaching for many years and have had absolutely no complaints until today.' Mrs Hemmingway said.

'Maybe that's because you don't believe a word the kids say. Lila's been trying to tell you about what's been happening but you ignore her and move on to someone else.' Peter replied.

'I have a class of 25 students-.' Mrs Hemmingway said.

'Students? They're children. Lila's five years old.' Carla interrupted, annoyed with the teacher's response.

'They did bully me Miss. I go to the toilets and cry.' Lila muttered, clutching her mother's hand.

'See? She's a five year old girl, Mrs Hemmingway. My five year old little girl and I will not have her sneaking off to cry because she feels she can't speak to anyone.' Carla added.

'You know she's on medication for her epilepsy? She'd stopped taking her tablets because of what the other kids have been saying to her. She had a fit last night. That's how serious this is and I won't rest until you do something about it.' Peter said, trying to contain his anger.

'What would you like me to do?' Mrs Hemmingway asked innocently.

'Oh you've changed your tune. Tugged at your heartstrings did she?' Carla snapped sarcastically.

'We want you to talk to the kids that have been bullying her and then I want Lila moved to another class. If that doesn't happen then we'll be removing her from this school because I will not have my daughter feeling this way.' Peter said.

A while later in the office in Underworld, Jaimee is sat at her desk. She'd just finished her meeting with Mr Trindley and she was happy it had been a success. Her mobile bleeps and she opens the text, confused by the unknown number.

_**I'll love you forever. Matt xxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Jason comes into the factory and goes into the office, immediately noticing Jaimee's frustration.

'What's up with you?' Jason asked, genuinely concerned.

'Do you know something, you blokes are far more annoying and complicated than us women.' Jaimee replied, throwing her phone in the office drawer.

'I'm not complicated.'

'That just leaves annoying then.' Jaimee said.

'I hope I'm not annoying either.' Jason replied.

'No you're alright really. A bit clingy at times but not annoying.' Jaimee smiled.

'I thought women liked men who showed interest?' Jason asked.

'I'm not like most women. You'll learn that in time.' Jaimee replied, smirking.

'I hope so.'

'So what's the reason for your visit?' Jaimee asked.

'I just came to see how you are and to ask if you'd like to come for dinner with me tonight?' Jason suggested.

'I suppose I could manage dinner, yeah.'

'Seriously?'

'I wouldn't have said it otherwise.'

'Great, the Bistro at 7?'

'Sure.' Jaimee shrugged casually, prompting Jason to leave.

Over at Carla and Peter's house, Carla and Lila are sat on the sofa with a blanket over them. A film is on the TV but Carla and Lila are talking.

'This is cosy.' Lila smiled, leaning against her mother.

'You like it? Good, because today is all about you.' Carla said, running her fingers through Lila's hair.

'I thought you would be angry with me.'

'Never darlin'. We're proud of you for telling the truth when it mattered.' Carla reassured her.

Peter comes out of the kitchen carrying a bowl full of ice-cream - strawberry, vanilla and chocolate - with sprinkles and chocolate sauce.

'Here we go then, a very special ice cream especially for our little diva.' Peter said, handing his daughter the dessert.

'Wow! Thank you.' Lila said sweetly.

'You're welcome sweetheart. Now, is there any room for daddy on that sofa?' Peter asked, sitting down on the sofa and snuggling up to Carla and Lila.

Later that day, Jaimee lets the factory girls leave Underworld. Jake and Chesney are finishing work for the day, packing up their tools.

'How's things been today?' Jaimee asked, locking the factory.

'Really good. We've done two MOT's and someone booked an emergency appointment.' Jake replied.

'It went a bit quiet just before lunch so I washed and polished two of the cars, managed to get £20 in tips.' Chesney added.

'Ahh fantastic Chesney. We'll make a brilliant mechanic out of you.' Jaimee grinned.

'How was the factory?' Jake asked.

'We've been rushed off our feet.' Beth interrupted.

'Yeah but you did an ace job, Beth. All of you did.' Jaimee replied, putting her arm round Beth.

'So do we get an early dart tomorrow?' Beth asked cheekily.

'I'm afraid I'm not in charge tomorrow babe. I'm back in my overalls in the morning.' Jaimee shook her head.

'We've got no chance then.'

'I'll put a good word in for you later.' Jaimee winked.

'Nice one.' Beth grinned before walking off.

'Right Ches, you can get off home now if you want?' Jaimee said.

'Alright, night.' Chesney starts to walk off before rushing back to Jaimee. 'Oh I nearly forgot, there's that £20.'

'It's yours mate, you earned it fair and square.' Jaimee told him.

'Wicked, cheers.' Chesney smiled, walking home.

'And how about you? You alright?' Jaimee asked Jake.

'I've been better, but it was good coming in today. It took my mind off things. Well until Dan turned up.' Jake replied.

'He came to the factory earlier. I told him to speak to you.'

'He begged me to forgive him. He was practically in tears.'

'And are you going to forgive him?'

'I don't know. I need to think about stuff.' Jake shrugged.

'Fair enough. You get home, have a shower and some dinner. I'll lock up and then I'm going to mum's for a bit.' Jaimee told him.

'See you later.' Jake kissed her on the cheek before walking to number 13.

A short while later, Jaimee goes into her parent's house and goes into the living room where Carla and Peter are sat on the armchair; Carla in the chair, Peter on the arm. Lila is sat on the sofa and Jaimee sits down beside her.

'Hiya princess.' Jaimee greeted her sister with a smile, pleased that she is alright.

'Hi Jaimee.' Lila replied, cuddling up to her older sister.

'You feeling better?' Jaimee asked.

'A bit tired.'

'I'm not surprised. Are you feeling a bit happier though?'

'Daddy and mummy told me teacher off and said I had to go to a different class.' Lila nodded.

'And that'll be ok with you will it?' Jaimee asked.

'Yeah. I'll be really happy.' Lila grinned.

'Excellent.' Jaimee replied.

'Will you read me a story Jaimee?' Lila asked.

'Course I will love. Go and choose a book.' Jaimee said, prompting Lila to go upstairs.

'She seems a bit better.' Jaimee said, turning to her parents.

'She's not said a lot today but she's bound to be a bit tired and emotional.' Peter explained.

'I'm sure she'll be back to her usual self in a few days.'

'Fingers crossed. So how was everything at the factory?' Carla asked.

'Great, yeah really good. They worked so hard and they even said they'd work overtime if I needed them too.' Jaimee replied.

'I swear they have personality transplants when you're in charge. I can barely get them to stay focused during their normal hours let alone anything extra.' Carla rolled her eyes.

'Well we managed to get the Cartwright order out, we're half way through the Dunbar order and Mr Trindley has put in an order twice the size he normally does.' Jaimee explained.

'Twice the size? How on earth did you manage that?' Carla asked, stunned.

'With this smile.' Jaimee grinned, pointing to her smile.

'That smile has barely left your face since you came home from rehab. That place worked wonders on you.' Carla smiled back.

'I'll never sink that low again. It's onwards and upwards from now on.'

An hour or so later, Jaimee is walking back to number 13 from her parent's house. She is smoking a cigarette and her mobile bleeps. She opens the text and reads it:

_**No matter how long you ignore me or how many times you delete my messages. I'll never give up. You're the one. Matt xxxxxxxxxx**_

Jaimee deletes the text as Jason leaves his house.

'Are we still on for tonight?' Jason asked.

'No...' Jaimee said, putting out her cigarette.

'Oh-.'

'Because I was thinking maybe we could skip dinner and go back to yours?' Jaimee suggested seductively.

Jaimee wraps her arms round Jason's neck and kisses him, tenderly at first but it soon becomes more fiery and passionate. After a while, they reluctantly pull away from each other and Jason lets them into his house. Once in the hallway they kiss each other again as they quickly remove each other's clothes...


	161. Chapter 161

_**Thanks for the reviews, would love some more though? So if you read this story and like it, please tell me :-) Feedback is always very much appreciated. Enjoy and like I say, please review x**_

* * *

A few weeks had passed. Lila was back on her medication and in a different class which had helped bring the old Lila back. Simon was thriving with his school project and together with Jaimee and Jake he had started work on the car. Jaimee and Jason were well and truly loved up as were Carla and Peter. Relations between Michelle and Rob, however, were a little strained. Rob had been irritable and snappy lately and Michelle was very hurt by this.

That morning, Michelle was asleep in bed when a loud bang from the living/dining area woke her with a start.

'Rob?!' Michelle called out, sitting up in bed.

There is no answer so Michelle rushes out of bed and goes through to the other room. Rob is on the floor, having fallen over.

'Oh my god, babe are you alright?' Michelle asked, worried.

'I'm fine. Just slipped on some water.' Rob replied, slowly getting up.

'The floors dry.'

'Stop answering me back Michelle. I said I'm ok so that means I'm ok.'

'Maybe you should take it easy today.' Michelle suggested.

'I never take it easy.' Rob shook his head.

'Then no-one will blame you if you take a day off.'

'I've got a meeting today, you know I have.'

'I'll take it.'

'You and Carla have got that convention this afternoon.'

'Ok, Jaimee's in today so she can take your meeting.'

'Michelle! I'm going to my meeting whether you want me to or not.' Rob snapped, taking his frustration out on her.

'Fine, it seems there's nothing I can do to change your mind. You're so flammin' stubborn sometimes!' Michelle shouted back, going into the bedroom and slamming the door.

Over at Jason's, Jaimee is in the living room perfecting her make-up. Eileen comes downstairs and it's clear that Jaimee feels a little out of place.

'Morning.' Eileen smiled, coming into the room.

'Oh, I should be going.' Jaimee said awkwardly before making her way to the door.

'Jaimee...' Eileen said, making her turn round. 'Please don't be nervous around me.'

'Sorry, I've never been good with the whole in-law thing.' Jaimee replied.

'Really? You're usually so confident with everyone.' Eileen said in disbelief.

'Matt's mum absolutely hated me. She was the definition of the monster mother in law.'

'Well I know you're a good woman and you've certainly made Jason very happy. In fact I'd go as far as to say you're the best girlfriend he's ever had.' Eileen complimented her.

'Wow, thank you Eileen.' Jaimee replied, touched by her kindness.

'It's the truth.'

'My ears are burning. Are you two talking about me?' Jason asked, entering the room.

'You're such a big head sometimes Jase.' Eileen shook her head in amusement.

'You were though weren't you?' Jason asked, putting his arm round Jaimee's waist.

'Of course we were. Your mum was just telling about what you were like as a kid.' Jaimee lied, winking at Eileen.

'Oh yeah?'

'Yeah, like how you used to prance around in her high heels and beg her to put some lipstick on you.' Jaimee said.

'Mum!' Jason exclaimed in horror.

'Ok baby that was a joke.' Jaimee laughed. 'Note to self, keep my boyfriend away from my shoe collection.'

'Listen, how about we go out tonight? Dinner and then into town maybe?' Jason suggested.

'Sounds good. You can knock for me at half 7.'

Jaimee starts to walk out of the room when Jason pulls her back.

'Where are you going?' Jason asked, pulling her in closer to him.

'In case you've forgotten I work nine hour days. I'm a high flying businesswoman.' Jaimee said.

'Mmm and I have to say I approve of your uniform.' Jason said, looking her up and down flirtatiously.

'I bet you do.' Jaimee giggled, kissing Jason.

'Pass me a bucket.' Eileen joked.

'Have a nice day Eileen and thanks for the chat.' Jaimee said, pulling away from Jason.

'See you later.'

'I'll show you out.' Jason said.

'I think I know where the door is.' Jaimee replied.

'I know but this way I can spend more time with you.' Jason said, taking her hand.

'Well I hope you're not expecting a quickie on the stairs because-.'

'Eurgghh you two!' Eileen exclaimed, putting her fingers in her ears.

'Oops sorry Eileen.' Jaimee apologised, blushing a little.

Jaimee and Jason go into the hallway.

'See you tonight babe.' Jason said.

'See you later gorgeous.' Jaimee replied, kissing Jason passionately before letting herself out.

Jaimee goes across to the factory, waving to Jake and Chesney as they open up the garage. She goes into the office, having a quick chat with the workers as she passes them. Michelle looks up from her paperwork and can't help but laugh at the huge grin on Jaimee's face.

'Flippin 'eck! Look at the grin on your face!' Michelle exclaimed.

'I'm a very happy woman.' Jaimee replied.

'Things are going well with Jason then?' Michelle asked.

'He's amazing.' Jaimee gushed.

'Wow, and there was me thinking you'd never get over Matt.'

'Where's Uncle Rob?' Jaimee asked, changing the subject.

'Gone to his meeting. He's not due there for another hour but he couldn't get out the flat quick enough this morning.' Michelle explained.

'Not had another row have you?'

'Sort of. I tried to be helpful and supportive and he had a go at me. Honestly I feel like I can't win with him.'

'He loves you really. He's just not great at showing it that's all.' Jaimee reassured her.

'Well I'm not expecting grand gestures, just a smile would be good.' Michelle complained, hurt by Rob's bad mood.

'He's really been that bad?'

Before Michelle can respond, Carla comes into the office, in an equally good mood to her daughter.

'Ahh good morning , my gorgeous girl.' Carla greeted her daughter cheerfully.

'Blimey, I don't know if I've ever known you two be so happy at this time in the morning.' Michelle laughed.

'Life's good right now. Come on, you're practically still a newlywed, you should be beaming with happiness.' Carla replied, sitting at her desk.

'Maybe I would be if your bloody brother would stop snapping at me all the time.'

'Yeah, he has been pretty moody lately.' Carla agreed.

'I'm constantly walking on eggshells with him at the moment.'

'Don't take it personally love. He gets like that sometimes. It was the same when we were kids.' Carla replied.

'Oh that reminds me, have you heard much from granddad lately?' Jaimee asked.

'No, it's been so hectic lately that I've completely ignored him. It's terrible I know but I'll call him at the weekend and maybe take the kids to see him.' Carla replied before changing the subject. 'So how's lover boy then Jay?'

'He's good. We're going out tonight.' Jaimee grinned.

'It's getting serious then?' Carla asked.

'I don't know. I don't wanna jinx it.'

'Well whatever it is, it's got to be a good thing. You're glowing.' Carla said.

'Yeah he's lovely, bless him. He's certainly a step up from that ex-husband of mine.' Jaimee replied.

'And you're definitely over him?' Carla asked.

'Yeah.' Jaimee said before turning her attention to the shop floor. 'They look like they're slacking out there.'

Jaimee leaves the office and starts talking to the factory girls.

'She's so not over him.' Carla said to Michelle.

'Course she is. You heard what she said.' Michelle replied.

'My daughter would make be an Oscar-winning actress if she had the chance.'

'Seriously Carla, she's happy with Jason and even you've got to admit how in love they seem. Just trust me when I say they'll go the distance.' Michelle said.

'I hope so.' Carla sighed.

A few hours later, around lunchtime, Jaimee leaves the factory. Carla and Michelle had not long left for the convention and Jaimee was on cake duty for that day. Jake is finishing work on a car.

'Alright pal?' Jaimee called over to her best friend.

'Yeah, are you?' Jake replied.

'I'm fantastic babe.'

'Look, is there any chance you can make yourself scarce tonight?' Jake asked, locking up the garage.

'Yeah why?'

'Well, Eva called me earlier and left a message to say she's not coming back; said something about not being able to take the shame. So, Danny's coming over and we're gonna talk about what's happened, properly I mean. No arguments, no fist fights or tears, just the two of us talking. I would say you could stick around but-.' Jake explained.

'No it's cool. I'd rather not be there. Jase is taking me out anyway.'

'Ooh very nice.' Jake said, impressed.

'Call me later though won't you? If you need me to come home or anything.'

'I'll be fine sweetheart but thank you.' Jake kissed her on the cheek before heading home for lunch.

Jaimee watches him until he is inside before walking to Roy's Rolls. Sylvia is serving and Jaimee heads straight for the counter.

'Afternoon Sylv.' Jaimee smiled at the elderly lady.

'Hello Jaimee. Are you on the cake run?' Sylvia asked.

'I am indeed.' Jaimee passes her the list.

'You seem very happy lately.' Sylvia said.

'I really am. I've never felt so good in fact.' Jaimee replied.

'That's what I like to hear. And how is young Lila?' Sylvia questioned.

'Oh she's doing really well now thanks. She gave us a scare though.' Jaimee said.

'I bet she did, the poor thing.'

'My little sister's a fighter though.' Jaimee smiled.

'Just like you.' Sylvia said.

'We get that trait from our mother.' Jaimee replied.

'I saw your Uncle earlier today.'

'Oh yeah?' Jaimee questioned.

'He didn't look particularly well if I'm honest. He slipped on the kerb.' Sylvia explained.

'Chelle said he fell this morning too. Bless him, he probably had a heavy night.' Jaimee giggled, trying to brush off her worries.

'Have a good day.' Sylvia smiled softly, handing her the order.

'Cheers Sylv. See you around.' Jaimee replied, leaving the Cafe.

Jaimee comes out of the Cafe just as Peter is leaving the Bookie's; he too is going for lunch at the Cafe.

'Hiya dad.' Jaimee greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

'You must be starving.' Peter joked, pointing to the bag.

'They're not all for me, silly.'

'I don't suppose there's one in there for me is there?' Peter asked.

'Only if you fancy taking Beth and Julie on. They go crazy if they don't get their daily cream cake.' Jaimee laughed.

'I don't fancy my chances there. A bacon butty it is. Hey I don't suppose you know what time you're mum's gonna be back from that convention do you?' Peter questioned.

'It finishes at 6 but she hates all that kinda thing so she'll probably be home before.'

'I'm thinking of taking her out tonight.'

'Aww bless ya, she'll love that.'

'Well don't tell her. I want it to be a surprise.'

'My lips are sealed. Except when I'm demolishing my cream cake in a bit.' Jaimee joked.

That night, Jaimee and Jason are sat opposite each other at a table in the Bistro. Both are dressed smartly for their date.

'You look amazing.' Jason gasped, in awe of his girlfriend.

'You've already said that.' Jaimee giggled.

'I just can't believe how lucky I am to be having dinner with a woman as beautiful as you.'

'You're a proper cheeseball sometimes.'

'Sorry...'

'I like it.' Jaimee reassured him.

Jaimee leans across the table and kisses Jason.

'I love you.' Jason said.

'What?' Jaimee questioned, in shock.

'I love you. I know we haven't been together long but this, it just feels so right. I'm in love with you.' Jason declared, looking into Jaimee's eyes.

'I haven't felt loved in a very long time.' Jaimee told him.

'So let me be the one to change that.' Jason pleaded.

'You already have. I love you too.' Jaimee grinned, taking hold of Jason's hand.

* * *

**Coming up:**

**- Jaimee's biological father reappears with the intention of splitting Carla and Peter up, but will he succeed?**

**- Shock news threatens to tear Michelle and Rob apart...**

**- Jaimee and Jason are going from strength to strength but when Matt interrupts their evening, Jason becomes annoyed and gives Jaimee an ultimatum...**


	162. Chapter 162

_**Thank you so much for the great reviews, as you can tell from the spoilers there's lots more to come for this story. I still can't believe this story has been running for over a year now. Only expected to do around 10 chapters and here I am at almost 250 chapters haha :-) So thanks for the support! Please review x**_

* * *

A few days later, Jaimee and Michelle are in the office in Underworld. It's Friday and fairly quiet so the women are making the most of it; gossiping with their feet up on their desks.

'So how did the lads chat go the other day?' Michelle asked.

'Dan's moving back later today. I don't know what he said to Jake but they've managed to put it all behind them.' Jaimee replied.

'I never thought they'd make up to be honest.'

'I think it helps that Eva's gone for good. If she was still around there's no way Jake would have been able to forgive him.'

'Well thank goodness everything's ok. It must have been awful for you to be caught in the middle.' Michelle said.

'We've been mates since we were 10 years old. I was so disappointed in Danny for hurting Jake the way he did. We swore we'd put each other before partners.' Jaimee shook her head.

Carla enters the office, carrying a cup of coffee in one hand and a file in the other.

'Is Jason taking you out tonight?' Carla asked, sitting at her desk.

'No we're having a night in with a film and a take-away.' Jaimee replied, smiling.

'Very nice.' Carla nodded, impressed.

'I bet dad's taking you out isn't he?'

'I told him not to bother arranging anything and then he wakes me up this morning with coffee, toast and a long weekend in a posh hotel.' Carla explained; although deep down she was flattered.

'I wouldn't be complaining if I were you. Jason's not one for posh hotels.' Jaimee said.

'I know but he always goes to so much trouble for me.'

'That's because you're his wife. Just accept the gift and enjoy yourself.' Michelle joined in the conversation.

'It'll mean I'll have to go in an hour. I've got packing to do and I need to find someone to have the kids. Simon's with Leanne but as for Lila and Josh, I don't know who'd want to take on two kids under the age of six.' Carla replied.

'They can stay with me.' Jaimee said.

'No sweetheart it's fine. You've got plans with Jason.' Carla declined.

'I'll look after them.' Michelle offered.

'Are you sure? Haven't you and Rob got plans?'

'No, in fact I'm spending Valentine's night on my own with a bottle of red and a soppy film.'

'Where's Uncle Rob going?' Jaimee asked.

'He's arranged a night out with some mates of his. He did say I could tag along but I don't fancy being surrounded by a load of drunken blokes on what's supposed to be the most romantic night of the year.' Michelle groaned, clearly annoyed with her husband.

'Tell him to stay at home with you.' Carla said.

'I did and he said he didn't want to. He said he needed a night to blow off some steam.'

'It's not exactly been a stressful time. Work's been the same as always and we've coped alright.' Carla frowned, confused by her brother's behaviour.

'There's no point asking me about it. He doesn't open up to me, just grunts and snaps.'

A couple of hours later, having sorted all the last minute things for their break, Carla and Peter leave the house. Peter is carrying their bags, both of them dressed smartly.

'Ready gorgeous?' Peter asked, grinning at his wife.

'You bet handsome.' Carla winked.

'Your carriage awaits.' Peter said, gesturing towards a posh chauffer driven car waiting outside.

'I thought we were going in your car?' Carla asked, shocked.

'Yeah but this is more glamorous isn't it?' Peter said.

'You can say that again. You've pulled it out the bag yet again Mr Barlow.' Carla agreed, kissing him on the lips.

'I'm glad you approve because it's ours for the whole weekend.'

Carla and Peter get into the car, cuddling up on the backseat as the driver pulls away from the house.

Over at number 13, Jaimee is getting ready for her night with Jason; perfecting her hair and make-up. She takes a deep breath when she hears someone come into the house.

'Hiya.' Danny said, coming into the living room, carrying his bags.

'You alright? Need any help with your stuff?' Jaimee asked.

'I've got it, no worries. Thanks though.' Danny stuttered nervously.

'Danny please don't be like this.' Jaimee begged.

'What?'

'Please don't treat me like a stranger. You're my best friend.' Jaimee said.

'I thought you hated me?' Danny asked, stunned.

'If Jake can forgive you then so can I. But you better not pull a stunt like that again or I really will turn my back on you.'

'I promise it was a one off. It'll never happen again. This, you, me and Jake, is everything I'll ever need.'

'Good.' Jaimee smiled, hugging Danny tightly.

'Babe, you in?' Jason called, having let himself into the house.

'In the living room Jase.' Jaimee shouted back.

'It's going well then?' Danny asked.

Jaimee nods, grinning at Danny. Jason walks into the living room, dressed in a smart shirt and black jeans.

'Oh alright Dan?' Jason greeted him with a friendly smile.

'Yeah are you?' Danny replied.

'Now I'm with my girl I'm absolutely amazing.' Jason beamed, putting his arms round Jaimee, cuddling her.

'Wow someone's loved up.' Danny laughed.

'Who wouldn't fall in love with this girl? Beauty, brains, a sense of humour and as for her figure, don't get me started.' Jason said in amazement.

'Yeah probably best you stop talking now baby.' Jaimee giggled.

A couple of hours later, Carla and Peter have arrived at their hotel and had gone to the restaurant for dinner. They are sat opposite each other, gazing into each other's eyes.

'This is the most beautiful restaurant I've ever been to.' Carla gasped, looking round the room.

'It was probably the most boring place in the world til you walked in.' Peter said, not taking his eyes off her.

'Full of the flattery tonight aren't you?'

'It's the truth. There's no-one more beautiful and more amazing than you.'

'Anyone would think you were after something.' Carla smiled.

'Well...' Peter smirked.

'Cheeky boy.' Carla shook her head, giggling.

'Happy Valentine's, baby.' Peter said, kissing Carla's hand.

'Happy Valentine's.'

'I love you.' Peter said.

'I love you more.' Carla replied.

'Not possible.'

Back at Michelle and Rob's flat, Michelle is sat on the sofa with Josh sat on her lap. Lila is sat beside her, her head resting on Michelle's arm.

'Where's mummy and daddy?' Lila asked.

'They've gone on a little holiday.' Michelle replied.

'Without me?' Lila questioned.

'Yeah babe, believe it or not the world does keep turning even if you're not there.' Michelle teased, gently pulling Lila's pigtails.

'But I want to go on holiday.'

'Maybe one day we can all go on holiday together.'

'That'd be ace!' Lila exclaimed.

'You're Jaimee's absolute double.' Michelle shook her head, laughing.

'Is she in love with Jason now?' Lila asked.

'She is darlin'.' Michelle replied.

'Why isn't she in love with Matt anymore?' Lila asked.

'You'll understand when you're older Li.'

'I am older. When they were married I was four and now I'm five.' Lila said quite seriously.

'You need to be even older than five.' Michelle smiled.

'Where's Uncle Rob?' Lila questioned.

'Why don't you go and pick a film from your bag yeah? I'll make us some popcorn.' Michelle suggested.

Lila gets off the sofa and goes into the spare room.

'What's your big sister like eh?' Michelle chuckled, turning Josh round to face her.

'Chelle...Mi...chelle.' Josh stammered.

'Aww well done little man! That's amazing! You're a clever boy aren't you?' Michelle cooed over the young boy, making him smile. 'And look at that cheeky little smile. You might look like your daddy but you certainly get that smile from your mummy.'

'Where's the popcorn? Can I have fizzy pop? Just a tiny glass, we won't tell mummy and daddy.' Lila rambled on, walking back into the living room.

'And here's another thing Josh, with big sister's like Lila and Jaimee, you probably won't ever get a word in-.' Michelle said to Josh.

'Auntie Michelle!' Lila exclaimed, putting on the DVD.

'Edgeways.' Michelle continued, not taking her eyes off Josh.

Michelle couldn't help but be amused by Lila's diva ways, she was certainly her mother's daughter.

Over at the Rovers, Jaimee and Jason are sat opposite each other in one of the booths. Jason's drinking a pint while Jaimee sticks to lemonade and they are laughing and joking, enjoying each other's company. After a while, Matt walks into the pub and immediately spots Jaimee and Jason.

'Hi.' Matt said, walking over to their table.

'Evening.' Jaimee replied sharply, not looking at him.

'Happy Valentine's. You look lovely.' Matt added.

'We're just leaving actually mate. A cosy night in is calling us.' Jason said, getting rather defensive.

'Nights in were never really your thing were they babe?' Matt asked, knowing he was winding Jason up.

'Don't call her that.' Jason warned.

'I've changed a lot recently. You'd know that if you bothered to stick around.' Jaimee said to Matt, bluntly.

'Shall we go?' Jason suggested.

'It's ok, I'm just gonna grab a pint. I'll behave, don't worry.' Matt relented.

Jason waits until Matt goes over to the opposite end of the bar, glaring angrily at him.

'I'll just nip to the loo. Don't let him give you any grief.' Jason said, getting up.

'Yes sir.' Jaimee smirked.

'I'm only trying to look after you.' Jason replied, kissing Jaimee.

Jason goes to the toilets and a few moments later, Matt goes back over to Jaimee.

'I bought you this.' Matt said, passing her a small ring box.

'Why?' Jaimee asked.

'Open it.' Matt said, watching as Jaimee opens the box. 'It's your wedding ring.'

'I'm not blind.'

'So please put it back on your finger. Come on we'll make a run for it now while Jason's gone.' Matt pleaded.

Jason returns from the toilets, annoyed to find Jaimee and Matt talking to each other.

'What the hell's going on?!' Jason asked angrily.

'I was giving her a present.' Matt replied.

'She doesn't need anything off you.' Jason said.

'Calm down Jase.'

'Are you taking his side?' Jason asked, stunned by Jaimee.

'I'm telling you to keep your voice down.' Jaimee replied.

'I've had enough.' Jason shook his head, storming out of the pub.

'Well done.' Jaimee snarled at Matt before following Jason.

Jaimee comes out of the pub and seeing Jason walk towards his house, Jaimee rushes after him.

'Jason!' Jaimee shouted, trying to catch up with her boyfriend. 'Jason, wait up!'

'Why do I get the feeling you're gonna dump me?' Jason asked.

'Woah, where's this come from? Ten minutes ago we were happy and enjoying a date in the local pub.' Jaimee replied, puzzled by his change in mood.

'Before you're ex-husband showed his face.'

'Did I call him?' Jaimee asked.

'What?'

'Did I call him and tell him to join us?' Jaimee repeated.

'No.' Jason shook his head.

'Exactly. It's a free country Jason. I hate the fact he keeps showing up but I can't stop him.'

'I know how in love you used to be. I remember passing you in the street and you'd be in your own little world with Matt, holding hands and whispering in each other's ears. I remember wishing I had a relationship like that.' Jason explained.

'You do now.' Jaimee said softly.

'Do I? It doesn't feel like it sometimes. I feel like I'm second best.' Jason replied, sounding self-conscious.

'I divorced Matt for a reason. He treated me so badly and I walked away. Why would I want to go back to him?'

'Women love a bad boy.'

'I used to but not anymore. I've shed enough tears to last me a lifetime.'

'Maybe we need to be properly together.' Jason said.

'I wake up in your bed at least five times a week. How much more together can we be?' Jaimee questioned, still confused.

'Lets go for it.' Jason suggested.

'What?' Jaimee asked.

'The whole lot. A flat, marriage, a baby.' Jason replied, suddenly sounding enthusiastic.

'Ok slow down tiger. You're getting delirious.' Jaimee laughed.

'See? Why won't you take me seriously? You married Matt, why not marry me?'

'We've been together two months Jase. Why can't we just keep going the way we are?'

'I want more Jaimee. I love you.'

'And I love you.'

'So be with me forever.' Jason said.

Jaimee doesn't respond, turning her head when Matt comes out of the pub. Jason watches as Matt and Jaimee look at each other but putting his hand on Jaimee's cheek, turning her round.

'I mean it Jaimee, if you want to be with me then we do the settling down thing but if you don't want that then I can't be in this relationship anymore.' Jason said.

Jaimee doesn't reply, yet again and starts to walk off in the direction of Michelle's flat, her mind completely messed up from the night's events...

* * *

**So who do you think Jaimee should be with? Matt or Jason? Or do you prefer her single? I'm curious to know your thoughts on this :-) And also there's loads of Carla and Peter scenes in the next chapter and we find out what's wrong with Rob either in the next chapter or the one after x**


	163. Chapter 163

_**Thank you for the reviews :-) I love that you're divided over who Jaimee should be with and to be honest it made my decision a very difficult one but I hope when you find out that you will be pleased. Anyway enjoy and let me know what you think x**_

* * *

Jaimee walks to Michelle's flat. She rings the buzzer and Michelle lets her up, without even answering the phone. When Jaimee arrives at the top of the stairs, Michelle is stood at the front door of the flat.

'Alright love? What are you doing here?' Michelle asked, letting Jaimee in.

'Jason's gone all weird on me.' Jaimee sighed.

'What do you mean?'

'We were having a quick drink in the pub and then we were gonna go back to his to watch a DVD and order a pizza. Anyway Matt decides to crash our party and he gave me my wedding ring. Jason went mad and basically he's said that I either marry him and have his kids or we're finished.' Jaimee explained.

'That's a bit much for Jason. He's usually a proper softie.' Michelle replied, shocked.

'I know.' Jaimee groaned, sitting on the sofa.

'What are you gonna do about it?' Michelle asked, sitting beside her.

'I don't know. I mean, I really love Jason. He makes me feel loved and wanted, something that Matt rarely did.' Jaimee replied.

'But you don't want marriage and children do you?' Michelle said.

'No. I've had three pregnancies and they've all been absolutely awful experiences and as for marriage, well I'd feel a fool walking down the aisle for a third time before I'm even 30.'

'I think you'd feel differently if you were actually over Matt.' Michelle said truthfully.

'I am.'

'No you're not babe.' Michelle shook her head.

'And what makes you say that?' Jaimee asked, a little irritated.

'You're still carrying your wedding ring.' Michelle gestured towards the ring box in Jaimee's hand.

'Flush it.' Jaimee said, holding out the box.

'Are you serious? You could sell it for a fortune.' Michelle exclaimed.

'You can sell it, it'll give you back some of that money Rob gave to his ex. All I want is to move on from Matt and enjoy my life.' Jaimee replied, giving the ring box to Michelle.

'With Jason?' Michelle asked.

'I'm gonna tell him I want to be with him but keep things as they are. I don't want it getting too serious too soon.'

'And what if he doesn't want that?'

'Then it's the end of the road for us.'

'Don't give up on him sweetheart. I know you say you don't want to get serious with him but why not tell him you'll think about settling down?' Michelle suggested.

'Because it'll give him false hope.' Jaimee said.

'No it won't. Tell him you're making no promises and see what he says.' Michelle replied.

'You were never this pushy when it came to me and Matt.'

'He hurt you one too many times for my liking. The stupid bloke didn't realise how lucky he was to have you but Jason does.'

'You've just been telling me that I'm not over him and now you're talking like he was the worst thing ever to happen to me.'

'I might not approve of him but if you have feelings for him there's nothing anyone can do.'

'I don't have feelings for him, not anymore.' Jaimee bowed her head.

'Jaimee, I just want you to be happy.' Michelle sighed.

'I am. I've got my family, my boys and my business.' Jaimee smiled.

'But I know that you love Jason so why not add a boyfriend to that list eh?'

'How selfish would I be to bring a child into the world that I don't even want? And I can't stand in front of my friends and family and say my vows if I don't mean them. It'll be like it was the first time in Vegas.' Jaimee replied.

'It'll be nothing like that. Lenny would have killed you eventually. I mean he did a pretty good job of hurting you a couple of years back didn't he? Jason's the best bloke round here for you. Sweet and funny and I know he can be a bit thick sometimes but he's got a heart of gold.' Michelle explained, trying to help Jaimee make the right choice; she often felt like a second mother to Jaimee, a role she absolutely loved.

'I can't believe this is how my night's ended. We were so happy in the pub. Why did Matt have to show up? I could swing for him sometimes.' Jaimee sighed in frustration.

'Listen why don't you stop here tonight? You can get a good night's sleep and then in the morning you can talk things through with Jason.' Michelle suggested.

'Yeah, I guess so. As long as you don't mind?'

'No course not. I like having you and the kids here, especially as I just got a drunken phone call off Rob saying he was crashing at a mate's.'

'He's well and truly in the doghouse with you isn't he?' Jaimee asked, annoyed with her Uncle for treating Michelle this way.

'It's not the first time I've gone to bed alone recently. It's awful. We've not even been married a year and already we're struggling.' Michelle replied.

'You must be so angry with him. I remember what it was like when I was apart from Matt. It does your head in.'

'I'm not angry with him.' Michelle said.

'No?' Jaimee asked.

'Just scared.' Michelle admitted, her voice quiet and quivering a little.

Jaimee doesn't say anything, instead pulling Michelle in for a comforting hug.

Back at the restaurant, Carla and Peter have just finished their meal and are talking over their drinks; a red wine for Carla and a lemonade for Peter.

'Have you ever wondered what life would be like now if I'd chosen Leanne over you?' Peter asked.

'Darlin' that's not the kinda thing I want to hear you say on Valentine's night.' Carla replied, a little stunned.

'No I just meant, looking back I'm so pleased with the choices I made. In fact I wish I'd made the decision sooner.'

'It would have saved me a hell of a lot of heartbreak that's for sure.'

'You've been through too much.' Peter shook his head.

'But everything's ok now. I've got you. I'm a mother, which is still something I find pretty unbelievable.' Carla smiled softly.

'It's been the making of you.' Peter reassured her, taking hold of his wife's hand.

'I'm a lucky woman.' Carla grinned.

'I wonder if Michelle feels so lucky, having to listen to Lila all weekend.' Peter joked.

'I'm sure she appreciates the distraction right now.'

'Her and Rob still not seeing eye to eye?' Peter asked.

'You know what my brother's like. He's always been like this. I'm used to him going off in a strop or having a go at people but he's got an absolute diamond in Michelle. He needs to sort himself out or he'll lose her.' Carla explained.

'He has been acting really odd lately. I mean he's not even bothered visiting the kids in weeks.'

'God knows what's going on in that head of his. He might be creeping towards 40 but he's just a big kid underneath it all.'

'Well it's a good job we've managed to escape eh?' Peter said, smiling at Carla.

'Too right. Thank you for this.' Carla said.

'Thank you for making me so happy.' Peter replied.

'You're the one that's made me happy.'

'Seriously though, I don't think I'd be sat at this table if I hadn't have met you. What other people have done to me over the years, it would have beaten me if I didn't have you.' Carla explained.

'Well then I'm glad I could help you through that.'

'I can't bare to imagine life without you.' Carla sighed, sounding a little scared.

'So don't imagine it. We're together forever baby, I swear. Just me, you and our children.' Peter said, stroking Carla's hand.

'Will you still hold my hand when it's covered in age spots?' Carla asked.

'Of course.' Peter nodded.

'And will you run your fingers through my hair when it's grey?' Carla questioned.

'Oh you'll never be grey. You'll always be my raven haired beauty.' Peter winked at her, making her giggle.

At Michelle's flat. Jaimee is alone in the living room as Michelle and the kids are in bed. She writes a quick note which she leaves on the coffee table before grabbing her leather jacket and a single rose from the vase on the side and heading for the door. Michelle comes out of the bedroom, having heard movement. She is half asleep, with her dressing gown wrapped round her.

'Where are you going love?' Michelle questioned.

'I've made my decision.' Jaimee replied.

'Are you gonna tell me what that is?' Michelle asked.

'You'll know soon enough. Thanks for the chat though babe. I appreciate it.'

'Anytime.' Michelle replied as Jaimee kissed her on the cheek.

'Love ya!' Jaimee called over her shoulder, although not loud enough to wake the kids.

'Love you too.' Michelle replied.

Jaimee leaves the flat and starts her journey to her chosen man. On her way there all she can think of is what she will say when he answers the door, suddenly feeling more anxious than she has ever felt before.

Jaimee arrives at the house and knocks the door, not too loudly as it's quite late and after only a few moments, her chosen man opens the door.

'Happy Valentine's baby.' Jaimee said, holding out a single rose.

'Does this mean you want to be with me?' He said, shocked to find Jaimee on his doorstep.

'If you'll have me?' Jaimee asked, for the first time in a long time feeling very nervous as she waited for his response...

* * *

**So who do you think the mystery man is?!**


	164. Chapter 164

_**Thank you SO much for the lovely reviews for the last chapter and thank you for caring about Jaimee so much :-) It means a lot to me! Anyway, hope this chapter meets expectations and I hope to have the next one up soon so please stick with this story. Thank you! x**_

* * *

The next morning, Jaimee wakes in a bedroom that is not her own. She turns over in bed and finds herself face to face with her chosen man; Jason. He is awake and has his arm draped over her waist.

'Good morning beautiful.' Jason smiled softly.

'Hello handsome.' Jaimee replied.

'Any regrets?' Jason asked.

'None. I'm sorry for walking away from you last night. I don't know why I didn't just go home with you. I'm sorry.'

'You don't need to apologise. Your head must have been all over the place what with me and Matt going on at you.' Jason shook his head.

'You know what you said last night?' Jaimee said.

'About what?' Jason asked.

'Well, the marriage and kids thing...'

'It's ok if you don't want that.' Jason reassured her.

'Really?' Jaimee asked, stunned by his change of heart.

'I just got scared. I thought that if I asked you to do all that that you'd realise how much I love you and you'd stay with me. You were right though, it's too soon.'

'Thank god for that. And just for the record, I do know how much you love me and I feel exactly the same way about you.' Jaimee said, kissing him.

A couple of hours later and Jaimee has joined Michelle, Lila and Josh at the local park. Lila and Josh are sat on the grass and Lila is chatting away to Josh. Michelle and Jaimee are on the bench, talking amongst themselves.

'So will you and Jason be going for the whole thing then? Marriage, kids and a place of your own.' Michelle asked; she'd made Jaimee tell her all about the night's events.

'No, he agreed it was too early in the relationship for that.' Jaimee explained.

'Looks like it's all worked out for you.'

'I love Matt and I love Jason but the big difference is that Jason is good for me. What you see is what you get with him and I know he'll never leave me. Plus he's great in-.' Jaimee grinned.

'Woah stop right there! Too much information babe.' Michelle exclaimed, hands over her ears.

'Sorry.' Jaimee giggled.

There is silence between the women for a while before Jaimee speaks.

'So what do you think about my decision then?' Jaimee asked, realising Michelle has suddenly gone quiet.

'You made the right call.' Michelle said.

'Yeah?'

'If you want to play it safe.' Michelle said bluntly.

'What?' Jaimee questioned.

'You think you can fool us all by being with Jason. I know it's Matt you really love.' Michelle replied.

'I don't.' Jaimee said firmly, shaking her head.

'You never get over your first love Jaimee.'

Jaimee doesn't reply, instead she falls silent, bowing her head.

'So you admit I'm talking sense?' Michelle asked.

'No you're not. I love Jason, I chose Jason, end of story.' Jaimee replied, annoyed with Michelle.

'Auntie Michelle, lets play football!' Lila shouted from across the park.

Michelle goes over to Josh and Lila and Jaimee watches them as they start a game of football. Suddenly Jason appears behind Jaimee.

'I've been missing you.' Jason whispered in her ear.

'I've missed you too.' Jaimee replied, getting up from the bench and kissing Jason.

'I just came to ask if you wanted to go out tonight?' Jason asked.

'Ooh yeah, where shall we go?'

'The most I can afford is the Bistro.' Jason groaned, wishing he could wine and dine Jaimee somewhere different.

'We can always go to the Rovers if you want?' Jaimee offered.

'No we can't do that, it's not good enough for you.' Jason refused.

'What are you talking about, I love the pub.'

'You really are my perfect woman.' Jason grinned.

Jaimee and Jason wrap their arms round each other, kissing each other passionately, lost in their own little world.

'Alright lovebirds, save it for behind closed doors.' Michelle teased, coming back over to the bench, puffing and panting.

'You look a bit flustered there Chelle. Have you been skipping your gym sessions?' Jaimee joked.

'Oi you, I'm perfectly fine.' Michelle said, laughing.

'Auntie Michelle, push us on the swings!' Lila exclaimed from the

Michelle groaned, rolling her eyes.

'It's alright, I'll take over.' Jason chuckled, walking over to the kids.

'Jason you're my hero!' Michelle called after him.

Michelle and Jaimee sit beside each other on the bench, watching Jason pushing Lila and Josh on the swings.

'You've got yourself a good one there Jay.' Michelle said, getting her breath back.

'Yeah he's alright.' Jaimee smirked before turning to Michelle. 'Anyway you've changed your tune.'

'I was a bit hard on you earlier. I can see you have feelings for him-.' Michelle admitted.

'I love him.' Jaimee corrected her.

'Good. Keep that smile on your face for as long as possible. You deserve to be happy darlin'.'

'And so do you...so come on, tell me what's really been going with Uncle Rob?' Jaimee asked.

'I think he's ill.' Michelle said, concerned.

'Course he's not ill. He was bragging the other day that he's never taken a day off sick in his life.' Jaimee replied.

'That's because he was banged up for eight years. There hasn't been many years of employment either side.'

'What's wrong with him then?'

'I don't know. All I know is that something isn't right.'

'How do you mean?'

'He keeps losing his balance and the other morning I even found him on the kitchen floor. He said he slipped but the floor was completely dry.' Michelle explained, her voice full of worry.

'He was probably just embarrassed. I tripped up the kerb in town the other day and I swear I just wanted the ground to swallow me up.'

Elsewhere, Carla and Peter have left their hotel room and had chosen to take a walk through the sea-side town, starting with the park. They are hand in hand, stopping every now and then to embrace each other as if they are a pair of love-sick teenagers.

'What does this remind you of?' Peter asked.

'What?' Carla asked, confused.

'A walk in the park, just me and you talking and laughing. Annoying the people around us by stopping just to look into each other's eyes.' Peter explained.

'Our first day together.' Carla replied, smiling.

'Exactly. I feel like we've gone back in time.'

'Well I can safely say I'm a lot happier now than I was back then.'

'Me too.'

'I never would have thought all those years ago that we'd still be together and that Si would have accepted me. Or that we'd have children of our own for that matter.' Carla said.

'And we're stronger than ever.' Peter added, kissing her on the cheek.

Carla puts her arms round Peter's neck and kisses him passionately, not caring about the passers-by.

'What was that for?' Peter asked, pulling away.

'You make me so happy Peter.' Carla grinned.

Peter and Carla start to walk through the park again when Carla's phone bleeps.

'Aww look at the photo Chelle's just sent me.' Carla exclaimed happily, showing Peter the photo of Michelle, Lila, Josh, Jaimee and Jason at the park.

'Looks like they're having fun.' Peter laughed.

'Josh looks so grown up in this picture.' Carla gasped, taking a closer look at the photo.

'Well it won't be long til he's two. Where have those couple of years gone eh?'

'I have no idea. They've gone far too quickly. Lila's nearly six and Si's starting his exams. And then there's Jay, coming up for twenty seven. God I feel old.'

'You'll always be young and beautiful to me.' Peter reassured her.

'Charmer.' Carla giggled.

'At least Jaimee's sorted herself out now eh? There was a time not so long ago that I was seriously thinking she wasn't gonna see her twenty seventh birthday.' Peter said.

'You weren't the only one. Honestly rehab was a complete godsend for her.' Carla agreed, breathing a sigh of relief.

'I think she's happier now than she was when she first arrived in Wetherfield. I mean, I struggle to manage one business let alone two.'

'I reckon Lila's gonna be just like her when she's older.' Carla said.

'Without all the problems I hope. Jaimee's a good girl but she's got her flaws.' Peter replied.

'More than I ever thought possible in a single human being. Lila's got her cheekiness though and she's looks like her double.'

'They both look like you.' Peter said.

'Oh god they don't wanna be anything like me.' Carla laughed.

'If our girls turn into their mother they'll be very lucky girls indeed.'

Later that afternoon, Jaimee and Jason are walking back from Michelle's flat, hand in hand.

'Jaimee.' Matt called from across the road.

'Not again.' Jason moaned.

'What do you want?' Jaimee asked, turning her attention to her ex-husband.

'I needed to say sorry for last night. I shouldn't have tried to come between you, you're obviously more serious about each other than I first thought.' Matt apologised.

'We are.' Jason snarled back at him.

'Then I wish you all the best.' Matt said.

'Thank you.'

'Have you finished now?' Jason huffed, annoyed by Matt's presence.

'Jason!' Jaimee exclaimed before looking at Matt. 'Take care of yourself Matt. I wish you, your mum and Georgia all the best for the future.'

'Thanks.'

Jaimee and Jason walk across the street, stopping outside Jaimee's house. Jaimee watches until Matt is out of sight.

'You ok babe?' Jason asked sensitively.

'No.'

'What's up?'

'It's been a while since you last kissed me.' Jaimee smirked.

Jason laughed before pulling Jaimee in for a kiss.

'Better?' Jason asked cheekily.

'Not quite.' Jaimee shook her head.

Jason looks a little worried before seeing Jaimee unlocking the front door to number 13 and seductively gesturing for him to follow her in.

Back at Michelle and Rob's flat, Michelle enters the flat with Lila and Josh holding each of her hands. Rob is sat at the kitchen table with his head in his hands.

'Lila, why don't you and Josh go into the spare room and do some drawing or something?' Michelle suggested, worried about Rob's state.

'Ok. Can we watch another film later?' Lila asked.

'Course we can.' Michelle said, prompting the kids to run off.

Michelle walks slowly over to Rob, looking at him sympathetically.

'What's that look for?' Rob asked moodily.

'What?' Michelle questioned.

'That look of pity.' Rob said.

'I'm worried about you.' Michelle replied, sitting down at the table with him.

'There's no need to be. I don't know how many times I've got to tell you that.'

'I know there's something bothering you and whatever it is, you can tell me.'

'There's nothing wrong.'

'Talk to me babe, please?' Michelle pleaded.

'I'm just overtired.' Rob shrugged casually.

'Maybe you should go for a lie down.' Michelle suggested.

'Look at me Michelle. Read my lips, I'm nearly forty years old. I don't need looking after.' Rob snarled rather nastily, shocking Michelle.

'I don't know why you feel the need to push me away Rob. All I've ever done since our wedding day is try and be there for you.' Michelle replied, feeling a little tearful.

'My head hurts. I don't need you going on at me.' Rob snapped.

'Sorry for loving you Rob.' Michelle cried before storming out of the flat.

* * *

**So Jaimee made her choice but life is never easy for her for long so it remains to be seen if it'll be plain sailing for her and Jason :-) Lots to come for all characters involved! Hope you're not to disappointed with her decision!**

**Also still to come, a shock for Rob and Michelle...are they strong enough to overcome it?**


	165. Chapter 165

_**Thank you for the lovely reviews :-) Hope your not too disappointed it's Jason instead of Matt but like I say, Jaimee's life never stays easy for long so stick with it, you never know what will happen. Anyway enjoy and please review, the more the better :-) xx**_

* * *

A couple of days later, Carla and Peter arrive home from their mini-break. They look happy and relaxed, their hands intertwined while Peter carries their bags. Michelle had taken Lila and Josh to school and nursery that morning so they had nothing to worry about. They enter the house and the silence shocks them a little; with three kids and a grown up daughter swanning in and out of the house, it was very rarely quiet.

'Home sweet home eh?' Peter said, entering the living room.

'How long til the next drama do you reckon?' Carla asked.

'A day probably so we better enjoy it while it lasts.' Peter replied, dropping their bags on the sofa.

'I should have booked today off.' Carla groaned.

'You're the boss. There's no such thing as booking a day off. Just don't go in.' Peter shrugged.

'It's not like I've got a decent excuse.'

'I'm sure I can help you think of one.' Peter smirked cheekily, kissing Carla.

Over at the Grimshaw's house, Jaimee and Jason are cuddled up in bed. Both of them are awake and when Jaimee notices the time she removes Jason's arm from round her and sits up in bed.

'Do you have to go to work today?' Jason moaned.

'Yes and so do you.' Jaimee said.

'I'll phone in sick.' Jason replied.

'Well I won't.'

Jason grabs Jaimee by the waist, kissing her neck.

'Get off me cheeky boy.' Jaimee squirmed, giggling.

'What am I supposed to do when you're so gorgeous?' Jason said.

'How about get dressed and go to work? There's nothing worse than a kept man, babe.' Jaimee suggested, raising her eyebrows.

'You're talking like we're married. Is someone coming round to the idea eh? Eh?' Jason teased.

'Keep dreaming handsome.' Jaimee winked, going into the bathroom.

An hour later, Michelle is sat on the wall outside the medical centre when she notices Rob walking towards her with his mobile in his hand. He drops a kiss onto her lips; the only closeness they had shared in the last few days.

'I got your text. What's up?' Rob asked.

'You've got an appointment in 10 minutes.' Michelle said, gesturing towards the medical centre.

'What for?' Rob questioned.

'To see what's wrong with you obviously.' Michelle replied sarcastically.

'I've got a meeting.'

'It's our day off.' Michelle reminded him.

'I don't need an appointment.'

'Ok but you may as well get checked over anyway, even if just to put my mind at rest.' Michelle said.

'No.' Rob refused, getting frustrated with Michelle.

'After the way you spoke to me the other night don't you think you owe me this?' Michelle said angrily, raising her eyebrows.

Rob thinks for a moment before reluctantly allowing Michelle to take his hand and guide him into the medical centre.

Over at the garage, Jaimee is working on a car on the forecourt, happily humming along to the radio. Jake and Danny are working inside the garage, showing Chesney what to do.

'Jay, do you have any idea what's going on?' Beth asked, leaving the factory.

'With what?' Jaimee questioned.

'The factory. There's no-one in the office. Hayley let us in but she wasn't told to take charge.'

'Oh, give me a sec. I'll call mum.' Jaimee said, quickly dialling Carla's number. 'Straight to answer phone. Seems like someone's still in holiday mode.'

'Guys, any chance you can run things here today?' Jaimee asked, turning to Jake and Danny.

'Yeah no problem.' Jake nodded.

'Cheers, I'll be at the factory. Mum's skiving and it's Rob and Michelle's day off.' Jaimee explained.

'What would they do without you eh?' Danny joked.

'I know.' Jaimee laughed before turning back to Beth. 'Right come on then Beth, back to work.'

'I can help in the office if you want? I reckon I'd be dead good at all that receptionist malarkey.' Beth offered, amusing Jaimee.

'I'm sure you would but I need you more at your machine.'

'Worth a try I suppose.' Beth groaned.

'Tell you what, you go back to your machine and I'll nip to the Kabin for sugary supplies.' Jaimee said.

'Nice one.' Beth grinned, rushing back into the factory.

Jaimee laughs at Beth's childish attitude before going into the Kabin. She emerges a few moments later with a carrier bag and she is looking at something on her phone.

'Jaimee.' Matt said, appearing beside her.

'What are you doing here?' Jaimee asked, annoyed.

Jaimee gestures for him to follow her across the road so they can hide round the corner, beside the corner shop.

'I wanted to see you.' Matt replied.

'We said our goodbye's the other day. Please leave me alone now.'

'What did you do with your wedding ring?' Matt asked.

'I gave it to Michelle, told her to sell it and spend the money on whatever she wants.' Jaimee replied coldly.

'Jaimee, that's _your_ wedding ring. That's _your_ precious memory.'

'I don't need a ring to help me remember. I've got the emotional scars to help me with that.'

'It wasn't that bad.'

'And that's what makes me so sad Matt. The fact you went off gallivanting round the world, got a random woman pregnant-.'

'I've offered you the chance to be a family with me and Georgia.' Matt interrupted.

'And I refused. I was pregnant with your child Matt, our child and it died.' Jaimee continued, feeling rather emotional.

'I know.' Matt said.

'You don't care though do you? When my Uncle Rob told you what had happened you didn't rush to my side or call to see if I was alright did you? You didn't just break my heart, you completely shattered it into a million pieces.' Jaimee explained, determined to fight back the tears.

'Jaimee...' Matt said softly, putting his arm round her.

'Back off Matt.' Jaimee warned, pushing him away.

'Just tell me one thing.'

'What?' Jaimee asked.

'Tell me that you're in love with Jason. I mean, really in love with him, the way you used to love me. Tell me you feel the same way about him and I'll go. I promise you I will.' Matt replied.

'I've got to go. I'm in charge at the factory today.' Jaimee said, walking back into the factory.

Later that day, around mid-afternoon, Jaimee is working on her laptop in the office when Carla enters. Jaimee notices she is singing to herself, a sight and sound that Jaimee is very fond of. After everything her mother had been through in life, she truly deserved to be happy.

'Nice of you to join us.' Jaimee said sarcastically, tapping her watch.

'Alright madam. I know I should have called but something came up.' Carla said.

'I bet it did.' Jaimee replied, raising her eyebrows mockingly.

'I'm here now and anyway, I'm majority share holder so technically I can do what I like.' Carla said, sitting in her chair.

'Well in case you've forgotten I do have a business of my own. We've got a rota set up for this place mum. You should have at least called to say you weren't coming in til this afternoon.'

'I'm sorry.' Carla apologised.

'How sorry?' Jaimee asked.

'I'll make you coffee for the rest of the day...' Carla said, prompting Jaimee to shake her head. 'For the rest of the week then.'

'And?' Jaimee asked.

'Well what more do you want?'

'I had to buy chocolate for the girls this morning to make up for the mix up. I had to use money from my own pocket.' Jaimee explained.

'Fine, here take this and go out with Jason tonight.' Carla relented, passing her a £20 note.

Jaimee takes the money and holds it up to the light, jokingly checking it's real.

'You're scary when you go all strict.' Carla said.

'We could put this towards a girl's night out?' Jaimee suggested.

'I don't know...' Carla shook her head.

'Oh come on, we haven't been out in ages!'

'I thought you'd want to be with Jason.'

'Since when have I been needy and dependant on a bloke? Never. I'm with Jason yeah but I want a night out with my mum and my auntie.'

'You're tee-total.' Carla reminded her.

'So that means I can't enjoy myself? I'll drink energy drinks all night. They give you wings apparently so I'll feel like I'm pissed but without actually being pissed.' Jaimee explained.

'I'm not sure I feel up to it.' Carla groaned.

'Do you know how old you just sounded?' Jaimee said.

'Oi!' Carla exclaimed.

'Please, please, pretty please can we go out tonight?' Jaimee pleaded; she was struggling with not drinking and wanted to do something that reminded her of the old times.

'Ok, ok I surrender. I'll text Michelle.' Carla said, holding her hands up in the air.

'I knew I'd get my own way eventually.' Jaimee grinned.

'Well it was either say yes or face one of your tantrums.' Carla chuckled.

Carla watches as Jaimee looks round the room, confused.

'What?' Carla asked.

'I was just wondering where my coffee is?' Jaimee replied.

'You've gone power mad.' Carla shook her head, amused.

'With you as my mother is it any wonder I've turned out this way.' Jaimee joked, making Carla laugh.

Carla kisses Jaimee on the cheek before leaving the office. Jaimee puts her feet up on the desk before opening the top drawer to reveal a small bottle of vodka. It's still full and firmly sealed but Jaimee can't help focusing her gaze on it...


	166. Chapter 166 (Spoilers)

Coming up:

- Jaimee, Carla and Michelle have a girl's night out but will Jaimee be able to cope surrounded by temptation?

- The doctor calls with news for Rob...

- A heart to heart leads to Jason discovering more about Jaimee's past. How will Jaimee cope after revealing so much information? Will she be drawn back to her demons?

- Justin Summers returns, determined to cause trouble for Carla and Peter but will he succeed?

- When Jason is called away for the weekend with work, Jaimee is tempted by Matt. Is she still in love with him? Or has she moved on?

- Josh's second birthday arrives but when disaster threatens to strike, who will be the one to save the day? Or will the Barlow's be facing yet another tragedy?

* * *

**Hope you like the sound of those? As you can see I'm trying to give all character's a storyline so it'll please anyone, no matter who you're a fan of. Anyway please keep the reviews coming and if you have any feedback then let me know. Another update coming soon x**


	167. Chapter 167

_**Thank you for the lovely reviews :-) Glad you like the sound of the spoilers. I hope the chapters don't disappoint :-) Thanks again and please enjoy and review x**_

* * *

Later that evening, Carla comes downstairs and goes into the living room where her husband is sat on the sofa. Carla is dressed up for her night out with Michelle and Jaimee. Peter gets up from the sofa when he hears Carla enter the room.

'Wow!' Peter exclaimed, impressed.

'Do I look alright?' Carla asked, posing in her dress.

'Alright? You look gorgeous.' Peter nodded in approval.

'Aww thank you baby.'

'Can't you stay home instead?' Peter asked, kissing Carla.

'Then I wouldn't get to show off my dress.' Carla shook her head.

'You wouldn't need your frock for what I'm thinking of.' Peter said flirtatiously.

'You'll just have to wait up for me won't you?' Carla teased. 'Anyway, I better go. Jay and Chelle will be waiting.'

'Well tell them your husband isn't happy about being left on his own tonight.' Peter folded his arms, pretending to be annoyed.

'You're not alone. You're on daddy duty. Lila said she wants to watch Cinderella and Snow White.'

'I can barely contain my excitement.' Peter laughed sarcastically.

Carla laughed at her husband before giving him a kiss and leaving the house.

Over at Michelle and Rob's flat, Jaimee and Michelle are adding the finishing touches to their make-up and outfits. Rob had gone for a couple of pints at the Rovers to get out of the girls way.

'How's Uncle Rob?' Jaimee asked, applying her lipstick.

'I managed to get him to see a doctor and he's had some tests. They're gonna call us when the results are in. He's been ignoring me all day though.' Michelle sighed, wondering how she and Rob ever got to this point.

'You did the right thing Michelle, don't ever doubt yourself.'

'What if splits up with me?' Michelle wondered, sounding insecure.

'Don't talk daft. You and Uncle Rob are made for each other. This is just something you've got to go through and it might be hard but you'll come out if stronger.' Jaimee reassured her.

'I hope so.'

'You need a good night out with lots of drink and lots of laughs and dancing.'

'Are you sure you're gonna be alright tonight?' Michelle asked.

'Why wouldn't I be?' Jaimee questioned.

'Well you're gonna be round temptation all night. I don't want you having a relapse.'

'Listen to me, I've been out of rehab for a couple of months and I've been fine haven't I?'

'Yeah you have.'

'And I'll be fine tonight as well. I promise I'll behave myself.'

'I know I fuss around you all the time but you've given us some proper frights these past few years.' Michelle said.

'I'm sorry for everything I ever put you all through. My head was a mess but it's not anymore. I'm so happy, more happy than I've felt in years.' Jaimee smiled.

'I love you.' Michelle said, hugging Jaimee.

'I love you too. And hang in there with Uncle Rob, he knows how lucky he is to have you.'

A short while later, all three women are walking into town. Jaimee is walking a little ahead of Michelle and Carla, talking to Jason on her mobile.

'Dirty boy!' Jaimee said loudly down the phone, throwing her head back and letting out her trademark dirty laugh.

'Oh god, I'm so glad I can't hear what he's saying on the other end of that phone.' Carla moaned, making Michelle laugh.

'So come on, tell me about your weekend?' Michelle asked.

'It was amazing Chelle. Honestly I never thought Peter was so romantic.'

'Maybe you could send him Rob's way, give him a few tips.' Michelle sighed.

'It's like on Saturday night, he tells me to get dressed up and that he's taking me to an exclusive restaurant. So I do as he says and then he takes me to the harbour. He's only gone and set up a little table on the beach hasn't he? There's candles and flowers...' Carla explained.

'That sounds beautiful.' Michelle gasped in amazement.

'It really was. I felt like a princess.'

'Good, you deserve it.' Michelle said, linking arms with Carla.

'Come on you two, keep up.' Jaimee called over to them, having hung up the phone.

'Finally managed to tear yourself away from your phone?' Carla asked, raising her eyebrows.

'I can't help it if I've got a fit boyfriend pining after me can I?' Jaimee shrugged cheekily.

Later, a couple of hours into the girl's night out, Jaimee steps outside for a cigarette. She was struggling on her first sober night out since rehab and needed some air. She is angered, however, to find Matt hanging round the entrance to the nightclub.

'Why can't I go anywhere these days without bumping into you?' Jaimee asked, frustrated, taking a long drag of her cigarette.

'I fancied a night out.' Matt replied.

'On your own?'

'Why not?'

'So the monster mother-in-law is stuck holding the baby again?' Jaimee questioned, shaking her head.

'She doesn't mind. She said I deserve some fun.' Matt said.

'I think she'd change her mind if she knew you were stalking me.' Jaimee replied.

'Jaimee, it's not like that.'

'You won't leave me alone.'

'I love you.'

'I've made my choice Matt. I'm with Jason.'

'So where is he tonight?'

'This is a girl's night out. I'm with mum and Michelle and they'd go mad if they saw you so I'd jump in the next cab if I were you.' Jaimee explained, stubbing out her cigarette.

'Come with me.' Matt pleaded.

'Piss off!' Jaimee shouted, losing her temper with her ex.

Jaimee tries to go into the club but Matt pulls her round, kissing her passionately. For a few moments Jaimee kisses him back before pushing him off her.

'I know you feel it too Jaimee, just admit it.' Matt said, looking into her eyes.

'If you don't leave me alone I'll call the police.' Jaimee warned before going back into the club.

Jaimee goes over to the bar where Michelle and Carla are waiting for her, sipping their drinks.

'Alright love? Where have you been?' Michelle asked, finishing her drink.

'Just went for a smoke.' Jaimee replied.

'Naughty, naughty. Want another drink?' Carla asked.

'Yeah I think I'll a daredevil and go for a lemonade.' Jaimee smiled.

'Living the dream there babe.' Michelle joked.

'Tell me about it.' Jaimee rolled her eyes, laughing.

Over at the Barlow's, Peter and Lila are on the sofa watching a DVD. It was way past Lila's bedtime but she refused to settle until she'd watched all of Cinderella.

'When I'm older I will go out with mummy and Auntie Michelle and Jaimee.' Lila said, looking up at her dad.

'You'll do no such thing. You won't be allowed into town on a Saturday night until you're at least 35.' Peter replied.

'Daddy you're silly!' Lila giggled.

'Mummy and Michelle might not like nights out by the time you're grown up.'

'I will go on my own then.' Lila said confidently.

'Sounds like we're gonna have another party girl on our hands.' Peter chuckled.

'Yeah I love musical chairs and pass the parcel.' Lila said excitedly.

'Oh love it's not that kind of party they go to. In fact it's not really a party.' Peter said, laughing at his daughter's innocence.

'What is it?' Lila asked.

'They go to nightclubs and there's loud music playing and everyone drinks and dances.'

'Why don't you go daddy?'

'I don't like the loud music.' Peter lied, feeling a little uncomfortable; she was far too young to learn of his troubles.

'Because you're old.' Lila teased.

'Hey cheeky!' Peter exclaimed, tickling his daughter.

An hour or so later, back at the club, Jaimee and Michelle are sat at one of the tables in the club.

'Are you alright Jay? You've been acting weird since you went out for a cigarette.' Michelle asked.

'It wasn't drugs if that's what you're getting at!' Jaimee snapped.

'Woah, where did that come from? I was only asking.'

'Sorry Chelle. I'm sorry.'

'The not drinking is getting to you isn't it?' Michelle asked.

'No I'm fine, just a bit tired I suppose.' Jaimee shrugged.

Jaimee looks over to the other side of the club where Carla had just returned from the loo. A man is trying to chat her up but she is clearly not interested.

'I think mum needs rescuing from that bloke. Look at the state of him, he looks like his hair's stuck to his head using chip fat. And as for that shirt...' Jaimee shook her head, seriously unimpressed.

'Yeah you're right. I'll go and save her.' Michelle laughed, getting up from the table.

'I'll get you both another drink.' Jaimee said, going over to the bar.

'Cheers darlin'.' Michelle called over her shoulder.

Jaimee is about to order a round of drinks when she gets a text from Matt:

_**I'm still outside xxx**_

Jaimee doesn't text back, instead she checks that Michelle and Carla aren't looking and goes outside. Matt is stood on the kerb and smiles when Jaimee emerges from the club.

'What do you want now?' Jaimee asked, moodily, dragging him round the corner.

'There's no point being angry with me. You obviously wanted to see me again or you would have ignored my text.'

Jaimee can't deny the hold Matt has over her as she glances at his lips, his eyes and back to his lips. She is about to lean in for a kiss when they are interrupted by her mother's voice coming from the entrance of the club.

'Jay, where are you?' Carla called from the doorway of the club.

'I'm here.' Jaimee replied, rushing over to her mother so she doesn't see Matt.

'I thought you were getting a round in.'

'Yeah I'll do it now.' Jaimee said, going into the club.

'You ok?' Carla asked.

'Yeah brilliant.' Jaimee grinned, prompting Carla to join Michelle on the dance floor.

'I'll have two double vodka and cokes and a lemonade, cheers.' Jaimee said to the barman.

The barman starts serving the drinks.

'Actually, give us a couple of tequila shots as well will you mate?' Jaimee added, paying the barman as he serves the drinks. 'Nice one, keep the change.'

Jaimee quickly downs the tequila shots before taking the drinks over to Michelle and Carla.

Back at the Barlow's, Peter walks out of Josh's room having just settled him again after a bad dream. He notices Simon's light is still on.

'Hey pal, what are you still doing up?' Peter asked, putting his head round the door.

'I've had a couple more ideas for my project car.' Simon replied.

'Oh yeah? You're really enjoying doing this aren't you?' Peter questioned, impressed by his hard work.

'I love it. Jaimee and the lads have taught me so much already.' Simon said, smiling.

'She's a very clever woman is your sister.'

'I hope I can be as successful as her one day.'

'I'm sure you will mate. You're a bright kid and you're hard working. People like you always go far. You never know, that garage could be passed onto you one day.' Peter said.

'Will you come to the presentation evening?' Simon asked.

'Yeah, when is it?'

'Not for a few weeks yet but I'd love for you to be there.'

'Course I'll be there. I wouldn't miss it for the world.'

'Thanks dad.'

'Right, light off now Si. I'll see you in the morning. Love you.' Peter said.

'Love you too.' Simon replied, turning his light off and lying in bed.

Later, in the early hours of the morning, Michelle is sat on the sofa in her living room having just arrived home. Rob is in bed so she hasn't bothered turning on the lights and she looks deeply upset.

'Why are you sitting in the dark?' Rob asked, shuffling into the living room.

'Finally talking to me then?' Michelle said moodily.

'What's up with you? You look like you've had the worst night ever.'

'Why is life so hard?' Michelle groaned, putting her head in her hands.

'Bloody hell, are you sure you had a girl's night out? You've come home like a depressed teenager.' Rob questioned, shocked by her miserable mood.

'Jaimee's drinking again.' Michelle said.

'She hasn't touched a drop.' Rob shook his head.

'Maybe not but tonight I smelt tequila on her breath.'

'One won't harm her.'

'It will because one will lead to another and another.' Michelle explained.

'Life hasn't exactly been a bed of roses for her either, what with all that drama on Valentine's night. She'll be fine. Rehab worked a miracle on her.' Rob said confidently, refusing to believe Jaimee could be in trouble.

'So much of a miracle that she's boozing again two months after leaving the place.' Michelle sighed.

'Did she look drunk?' Rob asked.

'No, she seemed fine.'

'Right so don't worry about it. She probably wanted a small drink to get in the mood for a night out. It doesn't mean she's gonna fall off the wagon.' Rob said.

'Can I ask you something?' Michelle asked.

'What?' Rob grunted, exhausted.

'Do you still love me?' Michelle asked, sadly.

'It's late Chelle. I'm not answering your silly questions at 2 in the morning.' Rob shook his head, going back into the bedroom.

Michelle waits until she hears Rob close the door before lying down on the sofa, with her knee brought up to her chest. Suddenly she is unable to stop the tears from falling as she sobs uncontrollably...


	168. Chapter 168

_**Thank you for the continued support, it's much appreciated :-) Please keep reviewing, the more the better. Enjoy and let me know what you think x**_

* * *

The next morning, Jaimee is in the office at the garage while Jake and Chesney are working together on a car out the back. Michelle appears in the doorway of the office.

'Jaimee, can I have a word?' Michelle asked, although she was already walking back out the garage.

'What's up? It's just I've got a car coming in for an MOT in 10.' Jaimee said, walking over to the Underworld steps.

'It was a fun night last night.' Michelle replied.

'Yeah just like the old times.' Jaimee smiled.

'Almost identical to the old times. Your mum getting chatted up, the three of us dancing the night away...' Michelle said, raising her eyebrows. 'You drinking tequila shots.'

'How did you know?' Jaimee asked.

'I could smell it on your breath.'

'I had two shots, that's all.'

'Why stop at two?' Michelle questioned.

'Because I didn't want to get drunk Michelle. If you must know Matt was outside the club giving me a load of grief and I got wound up. I needed something to take the edge off and lemonade doesn't do that.' Jaimee explained.

'For your sake I hope you're telling the truth.' Michelle said sternly.

'I am. If I'd fallen off the wagon don't you think I would have drank all night?'

'Maybe, but then I don't really know because I'm not an alcoholic.'

'I am and that's why I knew I had to stop. I promise I'm ok Michelle.'

'We can't take you going into rehab again.' Michelle said, her voice breaking a little with emotion.

'I won't. I'll be walking these cobbles until my last breath, I swear.'

'I haven't told your mum about the tequila.' Michelle said.

'Good, she doesn't need any worry.' Jaimee sighed.

'Why would she need to worry if it was a one off?' Michelle asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

'Don't twist my words. All I meant was that she went through hell last year with all my problems and I don't want it happening again. And as for you, you're worrying about enough right now so chill out ok? I'll be a good girl from now on.' Jaimee replied.

'Make sure you are. See you later.' Michelle said, kissing her on the cheek.

'Laters babe.' Jaimee called after Michelle as she went into the factory.

Jaimee is about to start work when her mobile rings. She answers it without looking at the screen.

'Hello?' Jaimee said into the phone.

'It's me.' Matt said.

'What do you want?' Jaimee asked, although she had to admit she was pleased to hear his voice.

'You.' Matt replied.

'Don't start.'

'I'm in the alleyway next to the pub.' Matt said.

'Good for you.' Jaimee replied sarcastically.

'Come and see me.'

Jaimee hangs up and before she knows it she is making her way across the road. She goes into the alleyway where Matt is leant against the wall, waiting.

'You didn't take much persuading did you?' Matt said, laughing.

'You know, the funny thing is that when we were married you never made this much effort to spend time with me. In fact you went halfway round the world.' Jaimee replied.

'Yeah well you know what they say, you don't know what you had til it's gone.'

'Exactly. It's gone. We were over a long time ago.' Jaimee reminded him.

'I dare you to kiss me one more time.' Matt smirked flirtatiously.

Jaimee thinks for a moment, her gaze looking him up and down until stopping at his lips. Matt leans in and kisses her, gently at first but it soon becomes more fiery and passionate.

'Please don't do this Matt.' Jaimee pleaded breathlessly, pulling away from him.

'I'll bet you anything in the world that Jason has never made you feel this way.' Matt said in a hushed tone, stood so close Jaimee could smell his aftershave.

'I need to get back to work. I've got a customer due any minute.' Jaimee said.

'I'll see you soon.' Matt smiled.

Jaimee walks away without saying a word, although she can't help but smile a little.

Later that day, around mid-morning, Jaimee is working on a camper van parked on the forecourt of the garage when Carla storms out of the factory, disturbing her work.

'What's this?' Carla asked, angrily, holding out a bottle of vodka.

'A bottle of vodka mum. The label kinda gives it away.' Jaimee said, letting out a little laugh.

'I found it in your drawer.' Carla said.

'That's locked. How the hell did you get in? And more to the point, why did you go looking in my private drawer?' Jaimee asked, irritated by the lack of trust.

'I was looking for something.'

'You should have asked me.'

'And with this stashed in there, you'd have said no.'

'I don't know what the big deal is.' Jaimee shrugged.

'Ermm how about you're an alcoholic Jaimee?' Carla said, annoyed.

'I haven't even opened the bottle.'

'You still bought it.'

'Yeah in a moment of weakness but come on, you're hardly able to lecture me. You and dad have hidden bottles of wine and whiskey everywhere possible over the years.' Jaimee replied.

'I thought you were happy. Why have you started drinking again?' Carla asked.

'I haven't. I'm completely sober and I'll stay that way, I promise.'

'So you won't mind if I throw this away?' Carla said.

'No not at all.' Jaimee shook her head.

'Good.' Carla said bluntly before going back into the factory.

A while later, Michelle is sat on the bench outside the salon, deep in thought. Steve comes out of the cab office and is about to go into the Cafe for lunch when he notices Michelle sat alone. He goes over to her, concerned to see her so upset.

'You look like you've got the weight of the world on your shoulders.' Steve said, interrupting Michelle's thoughts.

'It feels like it too.' Michelle sighed.

'What's wrong?' Steve asked, sitting beside her.

'You don't care.' Michelle muttered.

'I do.'

'Why? I treated you like dirt.'

'As much as it hurts me to say, you and Rob were obviously meant to be. I thought you were with him for sex but you ended up marrying him. It's further than we ever got.' Steve said.

'Maybe if I hadn't been such a slapper, we'd be married by now.' Michelle scolded herself; how could anyone hurt Steve, he was the sweetest man she'd ever known.

'Don't call yourself that Michelle. You slept with someone else but you're not a slapper. I would never describe you as that.' Steve replied.

'How would you describe me?' Michelle asked.

'Kind, caring, funny, a fantastic mother, a brilliant auntie and absolutely out of this world gorgeous.'

Michelle doesn't reply, instead she blushes, giggling a little.

'Sorry I shouldn't have said all that.' Steve apologised nervously.

'No I appreciate it. It's nice to hear you say those things after everything I put you through.'

'Friends?' Steve asked, holding out his hand.

'Friends.' Michelle nodded, shaking his hand.

Michelle gets up from the bench, leaving Steve sat alone.

'Keep that smile on your face Michelle or I'll have to give you one of my big cuddles.' Steve warned jokingly.

'Oh god, this grin will definitely not be leaving my face then.' Michelle laughed.

'Oi!' Steve exclaimed, smirking.

At the factory, Jaimee walks in and goes straight into the office, expecting to see her mum. She is dressed in her overalls which has oil stains all over it and Jaimee has a couple of streaks of oil on her cheeks.

'Ahh hello there father!' Jaimee greeted him cheerfully.

'Hiya love.' Peter smiled.

'I would give you a hug but I wouldn't wanna ruin your swagger.' Jaimee said, striking a pose in her overalls.

'Swagger?' Peter repeated, confused.

'You must know what it means. Come on, get with it dude!' Jaimee exclaimed.

'You're crazy.' Peter shook his head, laughing.

'What are you doing here anyway? Skiving again?' Jaimee asked.

'I'm on my lunch break for your information. I thought I'd keep your mum company.'

'You obviously smell bad because she's scarpered.' Jaimee teased, looking round the empty office.

'Very funny. She's making coffee.' Peter grinned.

'Ooh.' Jaimee said, opening the office door. 'Black with two sugars cheers mum!'

Jaimee closes the office door again and sits on one of the desks.

'You skiving too?' Peter asked.

'I'm having a break. I bloody deserve it too. I've worked on four motors this morning.'

'Kev should have employed you years ago. His business would still be up and running if he had staff like you.'

'Well from a selfish point of view, thank god he didn't or Jaimee Leigh Motors wouldn't exist.' Jaimee grinned cheekily.

A couple of hours later, Jaimee is back working in the garage when she notices Rob making his way towards the factory.

'Alright grumpy?!' Jaimee shouted across to her Uncle.

'Not all of us have something to smile about.' Rob moaned.

'What is wrong with you lately?' Jaimee asked.

'Nothing.'

'Are you nervous about getting your results?'

'No. There's nothing wrong with me.' Rob said, although Jaimee knew that he was worried deep down.

'So you're just being a miserable bugger for no reason?' Jaimee replied.

'Why is everyone getting on my case?' Rob asked, frustrated.

'I take it you're referring to Michelle.'

'Yeah, she won't leave me alone, constantly questioning me on how I feel and whether I love her.'

'And do you?' Jaimee asked.

'Of course I do.' Rob replied.

'Well a bit of advice for you, saying it to her once in a while wouldn't go a miss.'

'She knows I love her.'

'You just said she keeps asking you about it so she obviously doesn't.'

'Things are difficult at the moment that's all.'

'Ok time for the tough love. You're a fool, a crazy, ungrateful fool.' Jaimee said bluntly.

'Thanks very much.' Rob said sarcastically.

'I mean it. Michelle could have her pick of the blokes round here, in fact in the whole of Manchester but she's with you and she's still with you even thought you've been nothing but horrible to her. Yeah I know she fusses round you because she does the same to me but would we rather she just ignored us? You need to go and talk to her, reassure her that she's still the one.' Jaimee explained, desperate to make things right between her Auntie and Uncle.

'God you're bossy sometimes.' Rob said.

'I'm only stating the truth. You have got some serious making up to do Mr.'

Rob bows his head, ashamed of his recent behaviour and goes into the factory. He goes straight to the office, opening the door nervously.

'Have you got a minute?' Rob asked Michelle, popping his head round the door.

'Depends if I'm gonna be shouted at.' Michelle huffed.

'Not here Chelle, please?' Rob pleaded.

Michelle looks over at Carla who has stopped working.

'Take as long as you need.' Carla said.

Michelle leaves the factory with Rob. They aren't holding hands and the atmosphere is a little frosty between the pair, something that upsets Michelle. They reach the wall outside the medical centre and Michelle perches on it with Rob sat next to her.

'So come on, what's this about? If you're gonna dump me then just get it over with.' Michelle said, dreading what Rob was about to say.

'What? Why would I dump you?' Rob asked, stunned.

'Maybe because I've been sleeping on the sofa every night for the past month and when I try and talk to you, you snap at me, that's not a marriage Rob.' Michelle replied.

'I'm sorry.' Rob apologised sincerely.

'I should hope so too. I won't be treated like that anymore. If there's something on your mind then share it with me.'

'I don't want to burden you with my problems.'

'I'd happily take on all your worries if it meant I'd have my husband back, talking to me and wanting to be close to me.' Michelle said.

'I should never have behaved the way I did. I promise I'll treat you better from now on.' Rob said, feeling guilty.

'And I should believe that should I?'

'You know I adore you Michelle.' Rob said, looking into her eyes.

'Is it enough though?' Michelle asked.

'I know it might take time for you to forgive me for my behaviour but I swear I'll do anything I can to prove to you just how much I love you. You mean everything, baby, please don't leave me?' Rob begged, suddenly realising how stupid he'd been.

'You're a bloody idiot, you.' Michelle said, although she couldn't help laughing.

'That's not the first time I've been called that today.' Rob replied.

'My delightful niece.' Rob said, making his wife laugh, before he takes her hand. 'Listen, I got a letter from the hospital this morning. I've got an appointment for next week to collect my results.'

'I'll come with you.' Michelle replied.

'I'd like that.' Rob smiled softly, finally letting Michelle support him with whatever was going on.

'And no matter what you're results say, I'll be right by your side holding your hand ok? In sickness and in health. When I said those words in front of our family and friends I meant every single word and I still do.' Michelle explained.

'I don't deserve you.' Rob shook his head.

'No you don't.' Michelle agreed, prompting her and Rob to laugh.


	169. Chapter 169

_**Thanks for the continued support, it's so appreciated :-) Enjoy and please keep the reviews coming, the more the better. Cheers :-) xx**_

* * *

A week later, Jaimee approaches the factory as it's her turn to be in charge. The factory girls, Sean and Kirk are waiting to be let in.

'Good morning you lovely lot.' Jaimee greeted her employees with a cheesy grin.

'Hiya Jay, good weekend?' Sally asked politely.

'Wicked cheers. You?' Jaimee replied.

'Yeah lovely thanks.'

'Good. Well I hope you're ready for hard work now.'

'Ready and raring to go.' Hayley added.

'Ace! All hands to sewing machines guys.' Jaimee said, letting everyone into the factory.

Jaimee follows them inside and goes straight into the office. She opens her laptop and reads her unread messages, typing replies to them all before Sean comes into the office, carrying a mug of coffee.

'I made you a coffee babes.' Sean said, putting the drink on Jaimee's desk.

'Aww thanks Seany, you're a star.' Jaimee grinned.

'How's Rob?' Sean asked.

'You heard about his appointment then?'

'Nothing really stays secret round here.'

'He's ok, a bit nervous I think but he's gonna text me when he's got his results.' Jaimee said.

'I'm sure he'll be fine.' Sean said reassuringly.

'Yeah course he will. He's invincible is my Uncle Rob.'

'So are you in charge all day?' Sean asked, not wanting to start work.

'I am indeed.' Jaimee nodded.

Sean opens his mouth to speak but Jaimee cuts him off.

'And no you can't come and work in here with me or have an early dart.' Jaimee said, stopping him from talking.

'How did you know I was gonna say that?' Sean asked.

'You ask me every time.' Jaimee laughed.

'Worth a shot I suppose.'

'I admire your optimism.'

Jaimee waits for Sean to leave but he stays rooted to the spot, grinning at Jaimee. Jaimee's phone bleeps with a text.

'Who's that?' Sean questioned.

'I haven't looked yet.' Jaimee rolled her eyes at Sean before looking at her phone. 'It's Jason.'

'Aww what's he put?' Sean asked excitedly.

'Sean! Get back to your machine please, enough gossiping now.' Jaimee ordered, although she couldn't help but smile at him.

'Alright, sorry Jay.'

Sean finally leaves the office, amusing Jaimee.

Later, around lunchtime, Carla and Peter are sat on the wall outside the medical centre. They haven't bothered with lunch, instead choosing to sit and talk; something that was hard to do with a house full of kids.

'This is the life eh?' Peter sighed contently.

'Baby we're sat on a wall outside a chip shop. Hardly living the high life are we?' Carla joked.

'If someone offered me the chance to move abroad somewhere and drive a flash car and have all the money in the world, I'd turn them down.' Peter said.

'Seriously?' Carla asked, stunned.

'Why would I want all that?'

'Because we live in Wetherfield, the place where it always rains.' Carla said.

'But it's also the place where our children live and our businesses and our good memories.' Peter added.

'There's been a lot of bad memories too.'

'The good has been great and to me, it's outweighed the bad.'

'You're a sweetheart aren't you?' Carla gushed, nudging Peter slightly.

'I just know how lucky I am to have you and the kids. This family unit, it's everything I never had as a kid.' Peter explained.

'Yeah me too.' Carla agreed.

'So it's even more reason to appreciate what we have. God knows where I'd be if I hadn't have met you and had the kids.'

'I don't think I'd still be around.'

'Course you would. You're tough as old boots-.' Peter paused after seeing Carla's unimpressed expression. 'Beautiful, designer young boots.'

'That's better.' Carla laughed before becoming more serious. 'No but seriously, I would have given up a long time ago if you hadn't have walked into my life.'

'You'll never feel that low again.' Peter reassured her, putting his arm round her.

'I hope not.'

'I'll make sure of it.'

'Who'd of thought that the one thing I said I never wanted would make me so happy?' Carla said, a soft smile on her face.

There is a content silence for a while before Peter speaks again.

'Look at this place.' Peter said happily.

'Jesus Christ Peter, what is it with you today? I've never heard someone be so complimentary about Wetherfield.' Carla laughed.

'No I mean, look at this street. You own Underworld, I own the bookies and our daughter owns the garage. We live round the corner, Jaimee lives over there. We'll have taken over Wetherfield before long.' Peter explained, looking round the street proudly.

'Darlin' the Barlow's are gonna take over the whole world one day.' Carla corrected him, making him laugh.

An hour or so later, Michelle and Rob are walking out of the hospital, having just been to collect his results. They told him there were some abnormalities with his test results and that he'd need a brain scan the following day.

'Everything's gonna be ok.' Michelle said, slipping her hand into Rob's.

'I wish I could be as positive as you.' Rob sighed.

'You're stronger than you think you are.' Michelle reassured him.

'I've got to have a brain scan though Michelle. A brain scan. How can that be possible? I haven't even had any headaches or anything.' Rob said, feeling completely terrified.

'No but you certainly haven't been right have you? I'm sure it's nothing though, probably just stress or tiredness.'

Michelle and Rob reach his car but Michelle pulls him towards her before he has change to climb into the car.

'Shall we go out and do something? Take your mind off it.' Michelle suggested; she can clearly see he's worried.

'I'd rather just go home.' Rob shook his head.

'We can't bury our heads in the sand.' Michelle said.

'I'm not. I just want a bit of time to get my head round what's going on.' Rob replied.

'Are you sure?' Michelle asked.

'If you're worried then invite Jaimee or Carla over. We'll get some food in and have a chat.'

'Ok, are you sure you're up to it?' Michelle asked.

'I'd love it.' Rob smiled, trying to reassure her.

'You're amazing, you know that?' Michelle said in admiration for her husband.

'Yeah but feel free to keep telling me.' Rob grinned cheekily.

Michelle playfully hits him on the arm, laughing before they get into the car.

Later that evening, Jaimee is at Jason's house. They are cuddled up on the sofa watching a film. Jaimee had just come back from Michelle and Rob's, having heard the news about the brain scan, and her mind was elsewhere. She picks her drink up from the coffee table and once she has taken a sip and put it back down, Jason takes hold of her wrist, focusing on the tattoo on the inside of her wrist.

'I never asked you before, who's your tattoo for?' Jason asked, running his finger along her tattoo.

'What?' Jaimee replied.

'It says Isla. I mean, who is she?'

'She's my daughter.' Jaimee revealed, her voice quiet.

'You've got a kid?' Jason asked.

'Had.' Jaimee corrected him.

'Oh babe.'

'This isn't the time for heart to hearts.' Jaimee shrugged.

'You can talk to me about anything.' Jason said.

'I know but I don't want to.' Jaimee replied.

'I'm not like that ex-husband of yours. I'm here and I'm ready to listen.'

'But I've got nothing to say.'

'Matt's done this to you. He's made you a closed book because of everything he put you through.' Jason said; he refused to hide the fact he hated Matt.

'Give it a rest babe.' Jaimee sighed, annoyed his constant talking.

'Why won't you talk about your past?'

'Because it was pretty horrific to be honest darlin' and I do everything I can to forget about it.'

'But this is huge Jaimee. You had a child.' Jason said, still in shock.

'I don't need reminding.'

'How old were you when you had her?' Jason asked, ignoring Jaimee's previous statement.

'Sixteen.' Jaimee replied.

'Who was the dad?' Jason questioned.

'Does it matter?' Jaimee asked, irritated.

'To me it does, yeah.'

'I married Lenny in a drink and drug fuelled ceremony in Vegas and I think you can probably work out how we celebrated afterwards.' Jaimee replied, sounding deeply ashamed.

'That's messed up.' Jason gasped in horror.

'Excuse me?' Jaimee asked, hurt by his reaction.

'No I didn't mean-.'

'Save it Jase.' Jaimee said, getting up from the sofa.

'I thought you were stopping here tonight?' Jason asked.

'I'm sure you can cope sleeping alone for once.' Jaimee replied.

'But I don't want to. Jaimee, please. I didn't mean for it to come out like that.' Jason begged.

'Do you think I'm proud of the things I've done? Do you honestly think that I wanted to go to Vegas and marry that evil bastard? I'm an addict Jason.' Jaimee explained, angry with him.

'You were an addict.'

'No I'll always be an addict. It's who I am and Lenny prayed on that. He almost killed me Jason. He locked me in a car, removed the seatbelt and crashed at high speed. I was thrown from the car. It's a miracle I'm even here to be honest. Why would I want to be reminded of him eh?' Jaimee replied.

'But Isla was your daughter..' Jason said.

'I'm going out.' Jaimee tried to leave the room.

'No, just sit and talk to me.' Jason pleaded, trying to grab her arm.

'I don't want to.' Jaimee muttered moodily.

'Why?' Jason asked.

'Because believe it or not I've got bigger things going on at the moment.'

'Yeah but-.'

'My Uncle Rob is sat at home terrified because he's got to have a brain scan in the morning. So I'm sorry if I don't wanna sit and talk to you about the horror story that is my past but my family is more important.' Jaimee ranted; she felt guilty spending time with Jason when her family were going through such a hard time.

'Nice to know where I stand.' Jason grunted, folding his arms.

'Oh here we go again, being all moody with me. I swear you're worse than a woman sometimes.'

'I can't help feeling left out. I tried to be involved in your family earlier and you told me to go home then when I do get to spend time with you, you completely shut down and won't tell me about your past. We're a couple Jaimee, I should know everything about you.' Jason replied.

'Let's just watch the rest of this film.' Jaimee said, relenting and sitting back on the sofa.

'Did your mum know about your daughter?' Jason asked, interrupting the peace.

'Wow we lasted thirty seconds. Thanks Jase, thanks for taking my mind off things.' Jaimee snapped.

'None of this is my fault.'

'I never said it was. You're the one getting all sulky.'

'I'm not.'

'Oh you know what, forget this! I'm going home. See you tomorrow.' Jaimee said, getting up from the sofa again.

'I'm working tomorrow.'

'The weekend then.' Jaimee replied.

'I'm away with work.' Jason said.

'Fine whatever, see you when you get back.' Jaimee muttered, leaving the house.

Over at the flat, Rob is sat alone in the living room as Michelle had gone for an early night. The buzzer goes and he quickly opens the door, not wanting to wake Michelle. Jaimee storms into the living room with a face like thunder.

'Woah! What's the matter with you?' Rob asked, worried about his niece.

'Jason's doing my nut in.' Jaimee replied.

'He's crazy for getting on the wrong side of you.' Rob chuckled.

'Let's hope he learns his lesson eh?' Jaimee raised her eyebrows.

'If he knows what's good for him he will.'

'Anyway I was thinking, why don't I stop here tonight and then I can drive you to the hospital in the morning?' Jaimee suggested.

'Michelle's taking me.' Rob replied.

'Do you think she's gonna be in a fit state to be behind the wheel? She's anxious enough after the crash let alone with all the worry about you too.'

'You're right. Thank you Jay.' Rob smiled softly.

'You're welcome.' Jaimee smiled back.

'You don't have to wait round the hospital though. We can get a cab home. I know it's your day off.' Rob said.

'Yeah and I'm spending it with you and Michelle. I'll wait until you've got your results and then we'll go out for a slap-up lunch somewhere really special to celebrate everything being fine.' Jaimee explained.

'That sounds like a good plan to me.' Rob nodded.

'It will be good news tomorrow Uncle Rob.' Jaimee winked at him reassuringly.

'It has to be.' Rob sighed before looking at the bedroom door. 'That woman in there means more to me than anything else in the world. I can't and won't leave her.'

Jaimee doesn't say anything as she looks at the pained expression on Rob's face. She puts her arm round him and he rests his head on her shoulder, letting tears slowly roll down his cheeks...


	170. Chapter 170

_**Thank you for the lovely reviews :-) Lots more to come so please keep the reviews coming and I will try and upload each chapter as soon as possible. Thanks x**_

* * *

The next morning, Michelle wakes to the sound of Rob throwing up in the bathroom next door. She leaps out of bed and rushes to his side, rubbing his back to try and comfort him.

'Hey, sshh it's ok.' Michelle said soothingly, close to tears herself.

Rob eventually stops throwing up and Michelle flushes the toilet and wipes Rob's mouth for him.

'I can hardly believe what's gonna happen today. It doesn't seem real.' Rob said.

'I'm sure everything will come back fine.' Michelle tried to reassure him.

'And what if it doesn't?' Rob asked.

'Then we'll deal with it together, the way a husband and wife are supposed to.' Michelle replied.

'I'm supposed to be looking after you. I'm the man of the house.'

'And when all this is over you can take of me but for now, it's my turn to be strong.'

'I'm so frightened.' Rob cried, falling into Michelle's embrace.

'I know you are, baby, I know.' Michelle said, cradling her husband.

Over at the Barlow's, Carla is in the living room, finishing her make-up when Peter comes home having taken the kids to school and nursery.

'Morning love, you ok?' Peter greeted her with a kiss.

'A bit worried about Rob if I'm honest.' Carla replied.

'He'll be fine.'

'So everyone keeps saying but we're not the luckiest family are we? We've had our fair share of health scares over the years.' Carla sighed.

'Which means we must be entitled to some happiness by now.' Peter added, trying to be positive.

'I suppose.' Carla shrugged.

'I'm right sweetheart and you know it.' Peter said, cupping Carla's chin in his hands and looking into her eyes.

'Well even so, I'm gonna knock off at lunchtime and get Hayley to cover the afternoon. I want to be around in case Rob needs support.'

'And if you need anything then let me know ok? I know I've not always got on with Rob but I wouldn't wish anything bad on him.'

'I know. Right I suppose I better show my face for a couple of hours. See you later handsome.' Carla said, putting on a brave face and kissing Peter.

'See ya gorgeous.' Peter called after his wife as she leaves the house.

A while later, Michelle and Jaimee are sat in the waiting room of the hospital while Rob has his scan. They are sat next to each other and when Jaimee sees Michelle's hands shaking, she takes hold of them.

'I haven't been this scared in a really long time.' Michelle said, her voice quivering with fear.

'He'll be fine.' Jaimee replied.

'He threw up this morning. Honestly Jay, he must be thinking all sorts having to go through all this.' Michelle said sadly.

'Listen to me, in a couple of hours this will just be a bad memory and we'll be tucking into a beautiful lunch and raising a glass to good health.'

'I'd love that.'

'It'll happen. I know it will.' Jaimee reassured her.

'Thank you for being here, not just for Rob but for me too.' Michelle said.

'Course I'm here for you. I always will be, no matter what happens. When I first came to Wetherfield you were so kind to me and you've been there for me ever since. I appreciate that more than you'll ever know and now it's time to give something back to you.' Jaimee explained.

'You're a very special girl.' Michelle smiled softly.

'So are you. And you've made my Uncle Rob a very happy man.'

At the Grimshaw's, Jason comes into the living room dressed from a day at the builder's yard. Eileen is sat at the table eating breakfast.

'Are you gonna talk to Jaimee today?' Eileen asked, having heard the argument the night before.

'Not unless she apologises.' Jason grumbled.

'Now isn't the time to be stubborn Jason. If you love her then just say you're sorry and move on.' Eileen advised, not wanting him to lose Jaimee.

'What and have her shout at me every time I try and get to know her? All I did was ask about her daughter and she flies off the handle.'

'You need to tread carefully when it comes to Jaimee's past. She's been through hell and I'm sure if you went through what she's been through you'd find it hard to talk about.' Eileen explained.

'Well I'm not apologising. All I did was try and get to know her, it's not a crime. Honestly, it's hard work being in love with her.' Jason muttered before leaving the house, slamming the front door behind him.

A while later, back at the hospital, Rob, Michelle and Jaimee are in the waiting area.

'Mr Donovan, would you like to come through?' The doctor asked, poking his head out of the door.

Rob gets up from his seat and looks at Michelle, who is stood next to him. Michelle sees the worry on his face and she holds onto his arm.

'I'm here baby.' Michelle said reassuringly.

Rob looks at Jaimee who gives him a reassuring smile before he and Michelle go into the doctor's office, shutting the door behind them.

'Ok Mr Donovan-.' The doctor said in a serious tone.

'I don't like the look on your face. It's the way people look when they're about to break bad news.' Rob interrupted, feeling sick with nerves.

'Let her speak love.' Michelle said softly, taking his hand.

'We do have a diagnosis for you.'

'So there is something wrong?' Rob asked, his heart sinking.

'Unfortunately yes. I'm very sorry to tell you, you have Huntington's disease.' The doctor revealed.

'No you've made a mistake. I can't have something wrong with me, certainly not something like that. I've only just started getting problems the last month or so.' Rob protested, shaking his head.

'Huntington's disease can occur at any age and at any time.' The doctor replied.

'Can it be treated Doctor?' Michelle asked.

'It's not a disease that can be cured but it can be treated.'

'I can't believe this.' Rob said, getting up from his seat, agitated.

'Sit down babe.' Michelle said, gently pulling him back to his seat.

'Huntington's disease causes progressive damage to the brain cells, in particular the area of the brain that controls your movement and your personality.' The doctor explained.

'So I'm gonna lose all my natural functions?' Rob asked.

'Not right away but it's likely that as your illness progresses you'll have problems with your speech, eating and your muscles will become weak.' The doctor said.

'No, no, no..' Michelle muttered over and over again, suddenly dropping her head into her hands; her heart breaking for her husband.

'These complications occur at a much later stage in the illness.'

'Just before I'm about to pop my clogs you mean?' Rob snarled.

'I know this is a shock for you Mr Donovan but please try and remain calm.'

'What's the prognosis?' Michelle asked, finally having the courage to speak again.

'Would you like to step outside and have a glass of water before continuing? I know it's a lot to take in.' The doctor offered.

'Just tell us.' Rob said bluntly.

'In most cases, the life expectancy in Huntington's disease is around 20 years after the symptoms begin.'

A while later, Michelle, Rob and Jaimee arrive back on the street. They are all tearful and look completely drained, still in shock at the diagnosis.

'Do you want me to tell her?' Michelle offered, looking at the factory.

'No I want to do it. I'll see you back at the flat.' Rob said.

'Come on Chelle, I'll get the kettle on.' Jaimee said, guiding her away.

Rob looks at the factory for a few moments before going inside. The building is quiet with only Carla in the office and all the machine's vacant. Rob opens the office door slowly.

'Rob.' Carla said, worried about what he might say.

'Are the girl's on their lunch?' Rob asked.

'Yeah...'

'I'm ill Carla.' Rob revealed.

'Ill?' Carla repeated.

'I've got Huntington's disease.' Rob replied, fighting back the tears.

'Oh Rob, come here.' Carla gasped in shock, hugging him tightly. 'I know we've had our problems in the past but I hope you know how much I love you. You're my kid brother and I'm here for you, day or night.'

Eventually Rob breaks from the hug and sits in one of the office chairs, sighing heavily.

'I wish I'd never woken up this morning.' Rob muttered.

'You're head must be all over the place.' Carla shook her head.

'People always said I was too gobby for my own good and now I'm facing the possibility of losing the ability to speak. What kind of businessman will I be if I can't turn on the charm?' Rob questioned.

'Who cares? Life is so much more important than business.'

'That's not something I ever thought you'd say.'

'I'd let this place crumble to the ground if it'd mean you could be cured of this disease.' Carla said.

'If only it were that simple eh?' Rob sighed again, prompting Carla to take hold of his hand for support.

Michelle goes into the flat and Jaimee is about to follow her when she sees Jason loading up the builder's van, ready for a job.

'Jason...' Jaimee spoke nervously as she approaches her boyfriend.

'I'm busy Jay.' Jason grunted.

'Can't we talk?' Jaimee asked.

'Like I said, I'm busy.' Jason replied coldly.

Jaimee walks back towards Michelle and Rob's flat, deeply hurt and close to tears.

Later that day, around early evening, Jaimee is home alone as the lads had gone for a couple of pints. Jaimee walks into the living room, closely followed by Carla who she had just let in the front door. Both women are clearly affected by the news that day and Carla is horrified to find a bottle of wine on the coffee table.

'What's that?' Carla asked, although she didn't really need an answer.

'Don't start.' Jaimee groaned.

'Why is there a bottle of wine in the house?' Carla questioned, annoyed.

'Because Danny and Jake brought it.' Jaimee replied casually.

'It's nearly empty.'

'You don't half exaggerate sometimes. The lads had one glass each with their dinner. You could get at least another 3 glasses out of that.' Jaimee said, shaking her head at her mother.

'That's your night sorted then.' Carla raised her eyebrows, unimpressed.

'I wish you'd stop worrying about me.' Jaimee sighed.

'It's hard not to when you're boozing just a couple of months out of rehab.'

'I had two tequila shots last week and nothing since. I'm completely in control.' Jaimee replied.

Jaimee takes a sip of her drink and Carla watches her closely.

'It's apple juice.' Jaimee said, irritated.

'And it just happens to be the same colour as the wine in that bottle.'

'It's not is it?' Jaimee gasped sarcastically.

'Less of the sarcasm Jaimee.' Carla snapped.

'Well use your brain mum. If I was gonna get hammered, I wouldn't choose wine would I? When have you ever seen me drink a glass of wine?' Jaimee asked.

'Maybe that's why you've done it, so I wouldn't get suspicious.' Carla said, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

'Then my plan would have failed wouldn't it?' Jaimee said holding out her glass. 'Drink it.'

Carla takes the glass and takes a large sip of the drink.

'What does it taste of?' Jaimee asked.

'Apple juice.' Carla replied, feeling guilty.

'Exactly. You can call the lads too if you want, ask them if I've had any wine.'

'No, no I believe you.'

'That's a first.' Jaimee tutted.

'You can understand why I'm concerned though can't you? I mean it's not exactly been the easiest of days.'

'Yeah but I'd like to think you trust me. I know I've got more baggage than Heathrow airport but I'm really trying hard to get back on track.'

'I know you are. Sorry darlin'.'

'Do you want a glass of this while you're here?' Jaimee offered, wanting to get rid of the wine as soon as possible. She hadn't touched a drop but she was very tempted.

'Go on then. As long as you don't mind?' Carla asked.

'Do you ask dad's permission every time you want a drink?' Jaimee questioned.

'No.'

'Right so stop asking mine then. You can drink as much or as little as you like. It won't make me any more of an alcoholic.'

Jaimee pours a glass of wine and gives it to Carla. They sit in silence for a few moments before Jaimee notices the pained expression on her mother's face.

'You ok?' Jaimee asked, concerned.

'I can't believe my little brother's so ill.' Carla said, her voice almost like a whisper.

Jaimee sits down beside her mother and pulls her close for a comforting hug.

Over at the flat, Rob and Michelle are cuddled up in bed, feeling truly wiped out by the day's events. Michelle has her arms wrapped tightly round her husband.

'Make sure you don't fall asleep like that babe. You'll get a dead arm.' Rob said sleepily.

'I don't care. I just want to hold you.' Michelle replied.

'I'm sorry.' Rob apologised.

'What for?' Michelle asked.

'That I won't be around forever. I used to think of us still being together when we're old and grey with a couple of grandkids running round the house. I can't believe we're never gonna have that.' Rob spoke with a deep sadness in his voice.

'Don't.' Michelle whispered as tears fall from her eyes.

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry.' Rob said, quickly trying to wipe his wife's tears.

'You've nothing to apologise for. You're the best husband I could have wished for and I'm gonna be here, right by your side until the end and even then I'm gonna be nagging you to hold on for a little while longer so we don't have to say goodbye.'

'Twenty years. It sounds like such a long time but I know it'll fly by.'

'Then we'll just have to make sure it's the best twenty year marriage we could have had.' Michelle said, trying to be positive for Rob.

'I love you.' Rob said, kissing Michelle.

'I love you too. Forever.' Michelle replied before cuddling up to her husband and closing her eyes, wishing she could erase this day from their lives...


	171. Chapter 171

**_Thank you for the great reviews :-) I'm pleased you're still enjoying the story and there are lots more twists and turns to come so keep reading and reviewing. Thanks! xx_**

* * *

A few days later, the Barlow/Donovan family are trying to get back on track following Rob's shock diagnosis. Rob is leant against the kitchen cupboards in the flat, sipping a cup of coffee. Michelle leaves the bedroom and makes her way over to her husband.

'Do you fancy doing something today?' Michelle asked, wrapping her arms round Rob.

'I don't know. I was thinking of getting some of that paperwork done.' Rob replied.

'Babe it's Saturday.' Michelle laughed.

'Yeah but I want to get back on top of it before Monday. I've not been in work for a while.'

'You're not planning on working are you?' Michelle asked, shocked.

'Course I am. Michelle, I can't give up my job straight away. For now I want to carry on as normally as possible.' Rob replied.

'Fine, you can keep working as long as you stay in the office and don't go to meetings unless they're local and you get a cab and don't drive.'

'Ever heard the expression that every woman turns into their mother?' Rob teased.

'I'm nowhere near as bad as her.' Michelle protested.

'I'm only kidding sweetheart. I love you for caring so much.' Rob said, kissing her on the cheek.

'So do we have a deal?' Michelle asked.

'Absolutely. Why don't you go out though? Go for dinner with Carla or Jaimee, you deserve a laugh.' Rob suggested.

'Yeah I'll give them a call later. As long as you're sure?'

'Don't put your life on hold for me Chelle. We're fighting this together but all I want right now is to get back to our old life ok?'

'Sounds good to me.' Michelle smiled, putting on a brave face for her husband.

A while later, at Jaimee's house, she is home alone as the lads have gone into town. She is pacing the living room floor anxiously before the sound of the back door opening and closing can be heard.

'I couldn't believe my luck when you called me.' Matt said, coming into the house through the back door.

'I don't want to talk.' Jaimee said, already a little breathless.

Jaimee pulls Matt in close to her, kissing him with so much passion that they both struggled to catch their breath. Jaimee allows Matt to rip open her blouse as she undoes his jeans...

Over at the Barlow's, Carla and Peter are sat at the dining table, both sipping coffee.

'Are we gonna tell the kids about Rob?' Peter asked.

'He said he doesn't want them to know, not until they're a bit older.' Carla shook her head.

'Is that really wise though? It's gonna shock them if he suddenly deteriorates.' Peter said.

'Yeah but how are a five year old and a one year old gonna understand what Huntington's disease is?' Carla replied.

'We don't have to tell them everything, just that he's a bit poorly.'

'Do you really think Lila will accept that? That girl asks more questions than any other kid I've ever met.'

'So you agree with Rob?' Peter asked.

'I do. It's hard enough for all of us to get our heads round. I don't wanna put that burden onto my kids too.'

'If that's what you think is best then that's fine by me.'

'Good. Now we're under strict instructions from Rob to continue like normal so how about we take Lila and Josh out for the day? Doesn't have to be anywhere big, just the park will be nice. The fresh air will do us good.' Carla suggested, looking out at the pleasant spring day outside.

'I'll go and make sure our little diva is ready.' Peter said, getting up from the table.

'Good luck with that. She was dancing round her bedroom a minute ago with a tiara on her head and her leopard print onesie on.' Carla laughed.

A few hours later, around late afternoon/early evening, there is a loud knock on the door of number 13. Jaimee wraps her short silk dressing gown round herself and answers it to Michelle.

'Alright Jay? I just popped round to-.' Michelle said before noticing Jaimee's dressing gown. 'Were you already in bed?'

'Hmm? Err yeah, I had a headache.' Jaimee lied.

'Oh bless ya, do you need anything?' Michelle asked, concerned.

'No it's wearing off a bit now. Thanks though.'

'I was just wondering if you wanted to go the Bistro for dinner? We haven't had a proper catch up in ages. I did text your mum but she's out with Peter and the kids.'

'Will Uncle Rob be alright on his own?' Jaimee asked.

'Yeah he just wants to keep things as normal as possible. And besides, I could do with a conversation that revolves around something other than hospital appointments and medication.' Michelle replied.

'Ok, I'll meet you there in 10?'

'Sounds good. I'll get you a drink in. Orange juice yeah?' Michelle asked.

'Tell you what, I'll push the boat out and have a Coke.' Jaimee joked.

'Alright see you in a bit.' Michelle giggled, walking away.

Jaimee closes the front door and goes into the living room where hers and Matt's clothes are scattered round the room. Matt walks over to her in just his boxers.

'That was way too close.' Jaimee exhaled loudly, her voice shaking with nerves.

'Mmm exciting isn't it?' Matt grinned cheekily.

'I'm with Jason.' Jaimee reminded him.

'But for how much longer?' Matt asked.

'Stop it. What just happened was a mistake.' Jaimee said.

'It didn't feel wrong to me and if you're being honest it didn't feel wrong to you either.' Matt said, kissing her neck.

'I'm a terrible person. Jason's a good man; he's kind and lovely and he really cares about me.' Jaimee squirmed, getting free from Matt.

'But he's dull as dishwater. Jaimee, why do you think we keep ending up together? We're meant to be.'

'You need to leave now.'

'When can I see you again?' Matt asked.

'Don't push your luck Matt. Now, come on, get dressed and go out the back door. I've got to meet Michelle at the Bistro.'

Matt reluctantly collects his clothes and puts them on while Jaimee does the same, feeling sick with guilt.

'I love you.' Matt whispered in her ear, sending shivers done her spine, before leaving the house.

A short while later at Bistro, Jaimee and Michelle are sat opposite each other, glancing at the menu's.

'This is nice isn't it? We used to do this all the time.' Michelle said contently.

'I know.' Jaimee nodded wearily.

'Are you alright? Are you still feeling poorly?' Michelle asked, worried about her pale complexion.

'A bit nauseous but I think I'm just hungry.' Jaimee replied.

'Tell me about it. I could eat everything on this menu twice.'

'Where on earth do you put it? You're tiny.' Jaimee asked before smirked. 'Actually don't answer that. I'm sure Uncle Rob helps you with your calorie burning.'

'So are things any better with Jason?' Michelle asked, changing the subject.

'We've not really spoken since the other night. He text me earlier but that's about it.' Jaimee shrugged.

'And this was all because he asked about Isla?'

'He doesn't understand me Michelle. He thinks that it's easy to pour my heart out, that because all this happened ten years ago that I can talk about like any other topic of conversation.' Jaimee explained, with a heavy heart.

'You're relationship's still new. Give him and time and I'm sure he'll understand.'

'It's been three months and he's only just started questioning me about things. That's the reason I wouldn't tell him too much. And you should have seen the look on his face when I told him about Vegas.'

'Well it's not something you hear every day.'

'No but he could have been supportive.'

'I'm sure he didn't mean whatever he said.'

'He called me messed up.'

'Oh...' Michelle said, a little awkwardly.

'Exactly. After all my problems, I really don't need anyone telling me that I'm messed up. I know it already. I need my boyfriend to understand and to tell me he loves me no matter what my flaws are.'

'Jason's better for you than Matt.' Michelle reassured her.

'You think?' Jaimee asked.

'Matt brought you nothing but pain and I don't want to see that happen again. I know I had my reservations at the start but I can see now that he's the man for you.'

'I slept with Matt.' Jaimee revealed suddenly, unable to hide it any longer.

In town, Carla and Peter have stopped off at a Cafe having had a lovely day at the park. They are sat at a little table outside with Lila and Josh.

'I think it's someone's birthday soon.' Carla said, looking at her little boy in his high chair.

'Is it yours son? Eh? Is it your birthday soon?' Peter cooed, happily.

'Birthday! Birthday!' Josh clapped his hands together, giggling.

'That's right gorgeous boy.' Carla exclaimed, full of pride for her children.

'Two years old. Where does the time go?'

'He'll be out breaking hearts in no time.' Carla said.

'Just like his daddy.' Peter grinned.

Carla gives Peter an unimpressed look; the last thing she wanted her son to be was an alcoholic or a bigamist. She knew this wasn't what Peter meant but she loved winding him up.

'Ok maybe not exactly like his daddy. I'd rather he didn't repeat my mistakes. But if he ends up with a woman almost as amazing as you then he'll be a lucky lad.' Peter said quickly.

'Nice save.' Carla laughed, high fiving Peter.

'Thanks. I've got sweat on now. That look is terrifying.' Peter breathed a sigh of relief.

'I should hope so. I've spent over forty years perfecting it.'

'Mummy and daddy you are so funny!' Lila exclaimed suddenly, laughing.

'Oh you here that love, sounds like we should give up the day job and do a stand up tour.' Carla smiled, turning to Peter.

'Well I'd sell out shows but as for your mummy, I think she'd struggle.' Peter said to Lila.

'Oi!' Carla exclaimed before looking at her daughter. 'Let's get him Li!'

Carla and Lila tickle Peter, sending him into a fit of hysterics. From round the corner, Justin is stood watching the happy family, he focuses his gaze on Peter before shaking his head, smirking mischievously and walking off...


	172. Chapter 172 (Spoilers)

**The next chapter won't be up til tomorrow afternoon/evening as it's very long and dramatic :-) So here's some more teasers for you:**

- Jason returns home to news of Jaimee's betrayal and forces her to make a decision once and for all. Will she go with her head or her heart? And how will family and friends react to her decision?

- Justin puts his plan into action but will he be clever enough to tear Carla and Peter apart? And just why is he so determined to ruin their lives?

- Michelle makes a shock discovery...

- Disaster strikes at Josh's second birthday party, bringing someone's world crashing down...

**Sound good? I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can but in the meantime let me know your thoughts on the spoilers. Thanks! x**


	173. Chapter 173

_**Thanks for the great reviews! I'm pleased you're looking forward to the future stories as well :-) I'm still amazed I've been writing this story for over a year. Thanks for the support! Anyway I've spent ages on this chapter and it's got lots going on so I hope you enjoy it. Let me know x**_

* * *

A while later, Michelle and Jaimee are sat in the Bistro, although the atmosphere has turned frosty, thanks to Jaimee's news.

'Why did you let it happen?' Michelle asked in disbelief.

'Don't go off on one Michelle.' Jaimee groaned.

'How do you expect me to react? You're with Jason.'

'I know, that's why I made Matt leave.'

'After you'd slept with him?' Michelle asked.

'Yeah.' Jaimee said.

'Yeah see it doesn't really count if you develop a conscience _after_ you've done the dirty on your boyfriend.' Michelle said sharply, her coldness shocking Jaimee.

'I told you because I thought you'd understand. I thought you'd be supportive seeing as you did the same to Steve.'

'It's not the same.'

'Of course it is. You and Rob might be all loved up now but you started as an affair.' Jaimee said.

'Don't bring your Uncle Rob into this Jaimee. I mean it.' Michelle warned fiercely.

Jaimee bows her head, like a small child that had been told off by their parents.

'I'm in love with him Michelle.' Jaimee admitted.

'He doesn't deserve you.' Michelle said.

'He's changed.'

'Oh really? I wonder how long he'll keep that act up for.' Michelle scoffed sarcastically.

'It's probably not an act.' Jaimee shrugged.

'Probably?' Michelle repeated, raising her eyebrows.

'Fine, it's definitely not an act.' Jaimee replied.

'And why do you think that?'

'You should hear the things he says to me.'

'Darlin' he says all those things to you because he knows he can get you into bed. I mean, it's not like you play hard to get is it?' Michelle said, rolling her eyes.

'Cheers for that.' Jaimee shook her head, feeling a little embarrassed.

'You know I'm right Jaimee. Matt is bad news and the sooner you get rid of him the better.'

'He says he wants to be with me forever.'

'I never had you down as naive.' Michelle sighed.

'What?' Jaimee asked.

'He's playing you! He knows you're still in love with him, he knows he's got a hold over you and he's loving every second of it.'

'So you don't think he loves me?'

'I know he doesn't.'

'Why? Am I that unlovable? Is it really so hard to imagine that someone might actually love me?' Jaimee questioned.

'Less than a year ago you were rushed to hospital where you had life saving surgery after losing your baby. Yours and Matt's baby I might add. Where was he eh? He didn't bother to show his face until a week later. That's not love Jaimee, that's just plain cruel.' Michelle explained, desperate to get through to Jaimee.

'I just don't get why you're so annoyed about the whole thing. One minute you're warning me off Jason, telling me he's the safe option and now you're sticking up for him and telling me to end it with Matt.' Jaimee said.

'You're having an affair. That's what I'm annoyed about. You're worth so much more than being someone's bit on the side.' Michelle replied.

'Technically he's my bit on the side.' Jaimee smirk, thinking back to earlier that day.

'I am so disappointed in you.' Michelle shook her head, saddened.

Jaimee watches as Michelle leaves the Bistro in a terrible mood. Leanne is behind the bar and Jaimee catches her eye.

'Leanne, three double vodka and coke's and a couple of tequila shots, cheers!' Jaimee called across the room.

'That's not a good idea is it?' Leanne said, walking over to her.

'Is it any of your business?' Jaimee asked moodily.

'I'm not serving you.' Leanne said, folding her arms.

'I won't cause any trouble. I just want a couple of drinks.'

'You're an alcoholic.'

'I'm in control.'

'The answer's no Jaimee and if you keep pushing your luck I'll have to ask you to leave.' Leanne said, going into the kitchens.

'Excuse me darlin'?' Jaimee said, getting the attention a work experience boy.

'How can I help?' The boy asked.

'Get us a drink will you?' Jaimee asked, grinning.

Over at the Barlow's house, Carla is texting on her mobile phone when Peter comes downstairs.

'What a lovely day.' Peter sighed contently.

'And a miracle has happened and the sun shone all day.' Carla joked.

'Spring's on its way.' Peter smiled.

'We need to get organising Josh's party soon.'

'We do. But before we do that, there's something else I want to do.' Peter said mischievously.

'Oh yeah?' Carla smiled.

Peter starts kissing Carla, wrapping his arms round her waist.

'Peter, the kids...' Carla said.

'Are both fast asleep in their rooms.' Peter interrupted.

'In that case...'

Carla kisses Peter passionately before pulling him upstairs by the bottom of his shirt.

A while later, Jaimee stumbles out of the Bistro, having been told to leave by Nick and Leanne. She is clearly drunk, unable to stand properly without holding onto the wall. Justin emerges from near the Kabin and approaches her.

'Hello love.' Justin greeted Jaimee.

'Piss off!' Jaimee shouted; although she wasn't sure if it was down to anger or her drunken state.

'That's no way to talk to your dad.' Justin said.

'I don't see a father anywhere.'

'You might be calling me dad again soon.'

'I've never called you dad.'

'I had a good chat with your mum the other night...' Justin said, rather slyly.

Jaimee isn't listening to him and instead lights a cigarette, taking a long drag of it and blowing the smoke up into the air.

'You shouldn't smoke. It's bad for you.' Justin shook his head, knowing he was irritating Jaimee.

Jaimee loses her balance slightly before managing to cling to the wall to keep herself upright.

'And look at you stood there, or rather swaying.' Justin laughed. 'I thought you were sent to rehab not long ago. Blindin' success that was eh?' Justin teased nastily.

'Don't laugh at me! Don't you ever laugh at me!' Jaimee warned.

'I've been watching the family for a long time Jaimee. I'm going nowhere and you better get used to that.' Justin said confidently.

Jaimee suddenly loses her cool and punches Justin in the face, leaving him with a red mark on his cheek.

'Stay away from us or I swear you'll be sorry you ever met me!' Jaimee threatened viciously.

Justin walks away from her, heading into town, leaving Jaimee stood against the wall, swaying a little.

'Hi Michelle.' Simon greeted her cheerfully.

'Oh alright Si?' Michelle smiled back at him.

'Yeah, just been to meet some mates.' Simon said.

'Nice. Are you stopping at your gran and granddad's?' Michelle asked.

'Yeah mum and Nick are busy at the restaurant.' Simon replied.

'Yeah I've just been there myself.'

'Cool, were you with Jaimee?' Simon asked.

'I was.' Michelle nodded, feeling sad at the way things had ended with Jaimee.

'Did she tell you we're doing a party for Josh's birthday in a couple of weeks?'

'Carla mentioned it to me the other day. It'll be nice to get everyone together won't it?' Michelle said, trying to seem cheerful.

'You look sad.' Simon said, concerned.

'Oh no I'm fine mate. Nothing a good night's sleep won't cure.'

'Is Rob ok?' Simon asked politely.

'He's doing well Si, thanks.' Michelle replied, touched by his kindness.

'Good. Anyway I better get back before this food gets cold. Night.' Simon replied, walking off.

'Goodnight love.' Michelle called after him.

Michelle goes into her flat, feeling exhausted. Simon makes his way to number 1 and lets himself in. He doesn't notice Jaimee, who had now gone round the corner to the back of the garage. She is slumped against the back door of the garage, crying. Beth walks towards the Bistro to have a quick drink but stops when she sees Jaimee.

'Jaimee? What the hell has happened to you?' Beth asked, stunned to see her in such a state.

'I only had one.' Jaimee slurred.

'You and me both know that's not true. Come on, you can't sit there all night.' Beth said, trying to help her up from the ground.

'I can't go home.'

'You can come back to mine and Kirky's. We'll clean you up and you can kip on the sofa until you feel better.' Beth offered kindly.

'Don't help me.' Jaimee shook her head.

'You're talking daft. This is just a blip. You'll be right as rain tomorrow.' Beth said, helping Jaimee up.

Back at the Barlow's, Peter is downstairs alone as Carla has gone to settle Josh back down after a nightmare. There is a knock at the door and Peter answers it to Justin, whose face was still bright red after Jaimee's outburst.

'What do you want?' Peter asked, annoyed to find Justin in Wetherfield again.

'I need to see Carla.' Justin said casually.

'I thought we told you you're not welcome round here. I don't want you here, Jaimee doesn't want you here and neither does Carla.'

'I wouldn't be so sure of that.'

'What?' Peter asked, confused.

'She left this in my car.' Justin said, holding out a silver hoop earring.

Peter takes the earring from him, stunned into silence.

'I didn't want to have to tell you like that. I was just gonna return the earring and clear off but-.' Justin said, trying to act innocent.

'You're lying.' Peter cut him off, not wanting to believe what he was saying.

'So I make a habit of carrying round women's jewellery do I?' Justin asked.

'I don't know.'

'Somehow I don't think they'd suit me pal.' Justin joked, irritating Peter.

'I'm not your pal.' Peter snarled, slamming the door.

Peter goes into the living room and puts the earring on the coffee table. Eventually Carla comes downstairs

'Oh there it is. I've been looking everywhere for this.' Carla said, noticing the earring on the coffee table.

'I didn't know you'd lost it.' Peter said, trying to hide his suspicions.

'Yeah I thought I'd dropped it the other night when I was out with Jaimee and Michelle. Thank god I didn't, they're my favourite pair.' Carla replied, taking the other earring out of her bag and putting them in.

'They look good on you.' Peter complimented her, although he wasn't smiling.

'Aww thanks baby.' Carla kisses Peter, who wipes his lips when Carla isn't looking.

Carla looks at the clock and seeing that it's still fairly early she sits beside Peter on the sofa, cuddling into him.

Over at Michelle and Rob's flat, Michelle is sat on the sofa in silence, mulling over her thoughts.

'How long have I been asleep?' Rob asked, shuffling into the living room.

'I dunno babe. You were in bed when I came back from dinner.' Michelle said, frantically wiping her eyes.

'Are you alright?' Rob asked, worried.

'I've had a row with Jaimee.' Michelle replied.

'What about?' Rob questioned, sitting beside her.

'She's having an affair with Matt.'

'When will that flammin' girl ever learn?!' Rob exclaimed.

'My thoughts exactly. I really lost my temper with her.' Michelle sobbed; she hated falling out with Jaimee.

'Well you're home now. Let's not worry about Jaimee tonight. Dry your eyes gorgeous.' Rob said sweetly, wiping his wife's tears.

'How about a DVD and a glass of wine to cheer you up?' Rob suggested.

'Ok.' Michelle nodded, prompting Rob to go into the kitchen. 'But you're having orange juice not wine. You need to look after yourself.'

'Yes dear.' Rob said.

'Dear? Where did that come from?' Michelle asked, chuckling.

'I have no idea.' Rob replied, confused.

'Look at us eh? We've certainly perfected the old married couple thing.' Michelle joked as Rob handed her a glass of wine, making him laugh.

At the Barlow's, Carla and Peter are watching TV although Peter seems to be in a world of his own. Carla has noticed this and is starting to grow tired of it.

'What's the matter with you tonight?' Carla asked, looking up at her husband.

'Hmm?' Peter muttered.

'You've had a right face on you since we came back downstairs.' Carla sighed.

'Nothing's wrong.' Peter shrugged defensively.

'Then tell your face that please. You're making me feel depressed.'

Over the road at Beth and Kirk's flat, Jaimee is on the sofa being sick into a bucket and crying. Beth is perched on the arm of the sofa, trying to comfort the young woman. Kirk is stood aimlessly in the kitchen, not knowing what to do.

'Why are you helping me?' Jaimee questioned through her tears.

'Because you're a mate and this is what mates do. I know people think I only care about myself but they don't know the real me.' Beth replied, rubbing Jaimee's back.

'I'm surprised you're not disappointed.' Jaimee said.

'Disappointed?' Beth repeated.

'I've done a terrible thing.' Jaimee cried.

'Everyone gets drunk from time to time. I wish I could do it more often to be honest.'

'But you're not an alcoholic.'

'All alcoholics fall off the wagon occasionally.'

'But I promised I wouldn't. I don't want to go back to rehab.' Jaimee said, scared.

'You won't. This was just a mistake. You needed to blow off some steam and now you've done it, you'll be fine.' Beth reassured.

'I hope you're right.' Jaimee said before clutching her head in her hands. 'God my head's killing me already.'

'Close your eyes for a bit. I'll get you some painkillers.'

'Thank you Beth.' Jaimee smiled softly, snuggling up on the sofa.

'What are mates for?' Beth winked at her.

Beth waits for a while until it becomes clear Jaimee is asleep. She picks up the home phone and dials a number.

At the Barlow's, the phone rings and Carla jumps up to answer it, not wanting it to wake the kids.

'Hello?' Carla said down the phone.

'Hiya Carla, it's Beth.' Beth replied.

'Why are you calling so late? I've got kids asleep upstairs.'

'You might wanna come to mine.'

'And why would I wanna do that?' Carla sighed, annoyed with her for interrupting her evening.

'Jaimee's in a state.' Beth told her.

'What kind of state?' Carla asked, her heart sinking.

'She got drunk.'

'I'll be there in two minutes.' Carla said, putting the phone down.

Carla grabs her keys from the side and is about to leave the room when Peter gets up and pulls her round.

'Who was that?' Peter asked.

'Beth Tinker. She's got Jaimee at hers, apparently she's been drinking.' Carla replied.

'Do you want me to go and get her?' Peter offered.

'No I'll go.' Carla shook her head.

'Well don't get yourself upset.'

'Upset? That doesn't even cover it Peter. I'm fuming!' Carla ranted before leaving the house.

Peter is left alone in the living room, watching TV when Carla's mobile bleeps. Peter tries to ignore it but his suspicious mind becomes too much and he eventually reads the text:

_**I had a great time the other night. Maybe we could do it again soon? J xxx**_

Peter's heart sinks when he sees the name of the sender; Justin. He then goes into Carla's sent messages and scrolls down until he finds something that seems to confirm his fears:

_**Had the best time tonight ;-) C xxx**_


	174. Chapter 174

_**Thank you for the reviews :-) I'm glad you're enjoying the story as I love to shake things up a bit occasionally...a happy family isn't always the most interesting, not for a writer anyway :-) So this is a massively long chapter for you and I hope you enjoy it, please review x**_

* * *

'Get up Jaimee! Have you got any idea how embarrassed I am?! Jaimee!' Carla shouted, barging into Beth's living room.

'I didn't mean to get like this.' Jaimee moaned, pulling herself into an upright position.

'So someone poured the drink down your neck did they?' Carla asked, annoyed.

'Obviously not.' Jaimee rolled her eyes.

'Where were you?'

'The Bistro.'

'I bet this is Leanne's fault. Did she serve you?' Carla said.

'No she refused. I sweet talked a work experience lad.' Jaimee shrugged, suddenly putting her head in her hands.

'You are unbelievable! Have you forgotten what we all went through when you went to rehab?' Carla asked, deeply ashamed of her daughter.

'Of course I haven't.' Jaimee muttered.

'Look at me when I'm talking to you!' Carla shouted again.

'You're not talking, you're shouting.' Jaimee glared at her mother.

'Backchat, really? After everything you've done?' Carla raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

'Sorry.'

'And what on earth have you done to your hand?' Carla asked, noticing the bandage wrapped round it.

'Nothing.' Jaimee grunted, snatching her hand away from Carla.

'Now isn't the time for lies.'

'Fine, I smacked Justin.' Jaimee sighed heavily.

'Justin? Why were you with him?' Carla questioned, confused.

'I wasn't. He just showed up. He was taking the piss out of me.'

'Then you walk away Jaimee, you don't hit him.' Carla explained.

'Well I know that now don't I? I can barely move my hand.' Jaimee snapped.

'You've probably broken it, it's in a right state.' Carla shook her head, angrily. 'You idiot.'

'Thanks.' Jaimee rolled her eyes again.

'What? You thought I'd turn up here and give you a cuddle? I can't keep doing this Jay. It tore my heart out when you went to rehab and I won't go through that again.' Carla replied.

'I'll leave you two to it.' Beth said, sensing a row was brewing, before leaving the room.

'So come on, what's happened?' Carla asked.

'I thought that was pretty obvious.'

'Flamin' hell Jaimee, you're hard work sometimes. I mean, what made you get drunk?' Carla exclaimed, frustrated with Jaimee's behaviour.

'I had an argument with Michelle.' Jaimee said.

'About what? You two are joined at the hip normally.'

'Not anymore. I doubt she'll speak to me again.' Jaimee muttered.

'What's happened?' Carla asked.

'I slept with Matt earlier today.' Jaimee revealed, a little more confidently than earlier.

Carla is silent for a while, stunned by Jaimee's revelation, before she tries to speak.

'If you're gonna say you're disappointed Michelle's beaten you to it.' Jaimee said, interrupting her mother.

'You're still with Jason.' Carla reminded her.

'I know.'

'So did Matt come onto you?' Carla asked.

'No I called him.' Jaimee replied.

'For god sake! It's no wonder your life's been so bloody hard. You can't seem to stay away from danger can you?' Carla said in horror.

'My life has been hard because of you.' Jaimee hissed rather harshly, sick of being nagged by her mother.

'You should be ashamed of yourself. You've got a good man in Jason and yet the minute he goes off on a work trip you're inviting your ex round for a quick fumble.' Carla snarled.

'It's not like that.' Jaimee shook her head, defending her ex-husband.

'I hope you enjoy being a doormat Jay because that's exactly what Matt sees you as.'

'Ok, ok I think maybe it's time to calm down a bit.' Beth interrupted, coming back into the room.

'You usually love a scrap Beth.' Carla replied.

'But not between a mother and daughter.'

'Mother and daughter? That's debatable.' Jaimee scoffed.

'Come on you're coming back to mine.' Carla said.

'Why?' Jaimee asked.

'So you can sober up properly. Then maybe we can talk things through like adults.'

'An adult now am I? Then why do you insist on treating me like a little kid?' Jaimee questioned sarcastically.

'Get up!' Carla shouted, prompting Jaimee to stand up. 'Out the door now!'

Carla pushes Jaimee towards the front door.

'Thank you Beth.' Carla smiled softly at Beth on her way out.

'No worries.'

Out on the Street, Carla and Jaimee are making their way back to the Barlow's, or rather Carla is walking and Jaimee is staggering behind her.

'I hope you're pleased with yourself! How unprofessional was that? You having to be sobered up by your employee!' Carla

'I didn't ask her to. She offered.' Jaimee corrected her.

'You're practically her boss! How is she supposed to take you seriously after seeing you in this state?' Carla replied in disgust.

'I'm pretty sure they would have seen you in a state before.' Jaimee said.

Carla doesn't respond and Jaimee smirks a little, knowing she's touched a nerve with her mother. A sharp pain in her head snaps her out of this train of thought.

'My head is pounding.' Jaimee groaned.

'Good.' Carla replied bluntly.

'Wow thanks.'

'You won't be getting any sympathy off me Jaimee. You've pushed me too far. You'll sleep on the sofa tonight and in the morning you'll call Matt and end it with him.' Carla ordered.

Jaimee doesn't respond, instead taking in her surroundings, looking as though she is daydreaming.

'Do I make myself clear?' Carla asked, still not receiving a response. 'Jaimee!'

'Yes, fine whatever.' Jaimee mumbled.

Carla walks into her home and holds the door open while Jaimee follows her inside. Jaimee slumps against the staircase and Carla goes into the living room.

'You ok love?' Carla asked, smiling at Peter who seems to be in a world of his own.

'Hmm? Yeah.' Peter said, snapping out of his daze.

'Well Jaimee's come back and she's gonna sleep on the sofa tonight. That's alright isn't it?'

'Course.' Peter nodded, realising now wasn't the time to question Carla over the texts.

Jaimee stumbles into the living room and Peter can't hide his disappointment. He and Carla had hoped Jaimee's wild drunken days were well and truly behind her after her time in rehab.

'I'll get a duvet and some pillows from the cupboard.' Peter added, leaving the room.

'Get some sleep.' Carla said to Jaimee.

Jaimee lies on the sofa.

'I still feel a bit queasy.' Jaimee said.

'You know where the bathroom is.' Carla replied.

'This carpet is lovely. It'd be a shame to ruin it.' Jaimee said sarcastically, looking at the cream carpet.

Carla goes into the kitchen before coming back into the living room with a large bucket which she puts beside the sofa.

'There. See you in the morning.' Carla huffed before leaving the room.

Peter comes downstairs as Carla appears in the hallway; he is carrying a duvet and a pillow.

'What's caused all this?' Peter asked, puzzled by the whole situation.

'I don't wanna talk about it now. Honestly she might be my daughter but I can't stand her when she's drunk.' Carla said.

'We'll sit down together in the morning and work it out.'

'Can't wait.' Carla said sarcastically before kissing Peter on the cheek. 'Night baby.'

'Night.' Peter replied as his wife climbs the stairs.

The next morning, Carla is in the kitchen while Lila is sat at the dining table eating her breakfast. Jaimee is still asleep on the sofa, her make-up smudged under her eyes and her face pale. Carla comes out of the kitchen carrying a saucepan and a large spoon. When she reaches the sofa she holds the pan and spoon near Jaimee's ear and bangs them together loudly.

'Fuckin' hell!' Jaimee screamed, waking up with a start.

'Not in front of the kids!' Carla shouted back, walking calmly back into the kitchen.

'Jaimee said a naughty word.' Lila giggled.

'Oh sorry Li. I didn't know you were awake.' Jaimee said, trying to hide how rough she was feeling.

'I'm going shopping with mummy today. Are you coming too?' Lila asked.

'No she isn't. She's a busy lady today sweetheart.' Carla said quickly.

'Yeah mum's right. I've got something I need to do. Maybe another time though yeah?' Jaimee agreed.

'Ok. Why are you here?'

'I lost my keys and Jake and Danny were asleep so I had to stay here for one night.' Jaimee lied.

'I like having you here.' Lila said sweetly.

The atmosphere is awkward for a few moments. Jaimee felt anything but welcome in this home right now and was desperate to leave.

'I should be going.' Jaimee muttered, getting up from the sofa.

'Remember what I said Jaimee.' Carla glared at her.

Jaimee ignores Carla and leaves the house. She makes her way back to number 13 as quickly as possible, not wanting anyone to see her hung-over state. She goes into her house and straight through to the living room where Danny and Jake are eating a fry up.

'Where were you last night?' Jake asked, concerned.

'I got into a bit of a state so I kipped on mum's sofa. Sorry to make you worry.' Jaimee apologised.

'We're used to it by now. Come here.' Jake replied, hugging her tightly.

'Take these, it'll get rid of your headache.' Danny said, putting some painkillers on the table with a glass of water.

'Are you not angry?' Jaimee asked.

'We're sad that you didn't come and talk to us but we're not angry.' Danny reassured her.

'I hate myself for what I've done. I did an awful thing.' Jaimee groaned.

'What did you do?' Jake asked.

A while later, Carla and Lila are waiting on the street outside Michelle's flat. Michelle soon opens the door, pleased to see them.

'Surprise Auntie Michelle!' Lila exclaimed happily.

'Aww hiya princess.' Michelle replied, hugging her niece.

'We've got a question to ask haven't we?' Carla said to Lila.

'Ooh what's that?' Michelle asked.

'Do you want to come shopping with me and mummy?' Lila asked politely.

'Yeah sure. Rob's gone to meet up with a mate so I'd be on my own. Let me grab my bag.'

Michelle runs up the stairs to the flat, leaving Lila and Carla waiting in the street.

'I'm so excited.' Lila clapped her hands together.

'Easily pleased aren't you babe?' Carla giggled, gently pulling her daughter's pig tails.

'Auntie Michelle, Jaimee lost her key last night so she stopped at my house. She's silly isn't she?' Lila giggled innocently as Michelle comes outside and takes hold of her hand.

'Mmm yeah, very silly.' Michelle replied, sharing a knowing glance with Carla.

Michelle's mobile bleeps in her bag and she takes it out to read a text.

'Someone's popular.' Carla said.

'It's just Ryan. He had another interview today and I said to let me know how it went.'

'And?' Carla asked.

'He said it went ok. You know what lads are like, it's like getting blood out of a stone.' Michelle shook her head, putting her phone away.

'Can I have a phone?' Lila asked.

'In your dreams Li.' Carla laughed.

'Pretty please?' Lila grinned cheesily.

'You're five years old. Why would you need a phone?'

'So I can be like you and Auntie Michelle.'

'You can be like us when you're older.' Carla said.

'Can I borrow yours today so I can pretend?' Lila asked.

'I left my phone at home darlin'.' Carla replied.

'But-.'

'How about we get you an ice cream in town instead?' Carla suggested.

'Yeah!' Lila exclaimed excitedly.

'That was easier than I thought.' Carla raised her eyebrows in shock.

'Chocolate and strawberry and vanilla. And I want some sprinkles and one of them chocolate sticks and some sauce.' Lila added, making Carla and Michelle laugh with her diva-like demands.

A couple of hours later, Sean comes out of the corner shop and is stunned to bump into Jason, carrying his work and overnight bags.

'Alright J-boy? I thought you were away until tonight?' Sean asked, greeting his friend cheerfully; although he couldn't help but feel guilty. News of Jaimee's infidelity had spread but he couldn't bare to break the news to Jason.

'Yeah but I wanted to get home as soon as possible. I've got some making up to do.'

'You look like you've got something planned.' Sean said suspiciously.

'I have. Can you keep a secret?' Jason asked.

'Normally no but for you I'll try.' Sean grinned.

Jason takes a small box from his pocket and proudly shows Sean the beautiful engagement ring inside.

'Wow! I never thought you'd settle down.' Sean gasped.

'Do you think she'll say yes?' Jason asked.

'Only one way to find out.' Sean said, faking a smile.

Matt gets up from the bench across the road, where he had witnessed the whole conversation.

'I'll save you the trouble mate. The answer will be no.' Matt called over to him.

'What's going on?' Jaimee asked, coming out of her house, shocked to see Jason. 'Jason you said you weren't back til tonight.'

'He's about to propose to you babe.' Matt interrupted, walking over to them.

'How many times do I have to say it, don't call her that.' Jason warned.

'Are you really gonna ask me to marry you?' Jaimee questioned, shocked.

'Well I wanted it to be a bit more romantic than this but yeah.' Jason said, showing her the ring. 'What do you say?'

'Shall we go in and talk?' Jaimee suggested.

'Ok, not the answer I was expecting.' Jason sighed.

'I told you she'd say no didn't I?' Matt gloated.

'Matt, shut up!' Jaimee snapped.

'We slept together yesterday.' Matt told Jason.

'You're lying.' Jason replied quickly, although deep down he knew it was probably true.

Matt takes his phone from his pocket and shows Jason a message from Jaimee:

_**Can't stop thinking about you xxxxx**_

'That was right before she called me and asked me to go over.' Matt added.

'Is that true?' Jason asked Jaimee.

'Why don't you come in and we'll talk about this.' Jaimee suggested.

'Just answer my question.' Jason said bluntly.

'Yes it's true.' Jaimee replied truthfully.

'I don't believe this. I was gone for _one_ night Jaimee. Can you not go without it for _one_ night?' Jason shouted, not caring who could hear them.

'It's not about that.' Jaimee said.

'What else can it be about?' Jason asked.

'Please can we talk about this somewhere else?' Jaimee pleaded.

Jason relents and goes into number 13 with Jaimee.

Peter is at home with Josh, who is happily watching a kids programme on TV. Carla's phone bleeps from across the room and Peter jumps up to read the text:

_**Gutted we didn't get chance to talk last night. Can't wait to see you next week. I'm counting down the days! J xxx**_

Over at Number 13, Jaimee closes the front door behind them and they go into the living room.

'So come on then, why did you invite him round?' Jason asked, desperate to know the truth.

'I love him. I hate to just come out with it like that but it's the truth.' Jaimee admitted.

'So you never loved me? All those times I've told you I loved you and you said it back, it was all lies yeah?' Jason replied, deeply hurt.

'No. I do have feelings for you. How can I not? You're a great bloke Jason, kind, caring, everything a girl could ever want.'

'Just not a girl like you?'

'I've tried so hard to ignore Matt, to move on from him but I've been kidding myself. They say you never forget your first love and it's true.'

'I was so sure you'd say yes.' Jason shook his head, embarrassed.

'I can't live a lie anymore.' Jaimee said.

'Everyone I met this weekend, I told them about you and about my plans for us.'

'Don't make this any worse for yourself.'

'So I've got a ring and no fiancé?' Jason said, opening the box to look at the ring.

'You have to admit you took a massive risk. We've barely spoken these past couple of days.' Jaimee replied.

'This was my way of making it up to you.'

'I'm sorry.' Jaimee apologised, feeling more guilty than ever before.

'Save it Jaimee. You know, I've had my fair share of girlfriend's but you were the best of them all. I've fallen for you and yet it means nothing does it?'

'It's an honour to hear you say that you loved me Jason. I don't want you to walk out of here thinking you're not good enough because you are but I can't ignore my feelings for Matt anymore. It'd be cruel to string you along. You deserve better.' Jaimee explained tearfully.

Jason leaves the house, clearly devastated, and soon after, Matt enters and goes into the living room.

'I take it you dumped him?' Matt asked, prompting Jaimee to nod. 'Well done baby.'

'Get that smirk off your face Matt. I know I've done the right thing but I still feel guilty. Maybe we shouldn't have gone behind his back like that.' Jaimee said.

'Well it's done now.' Matt shrugged.

'I know. I think we should take it slow from now on.' Jaimee said.

'Why? This is right Jaimee.'

'A lot of people would disagree.' Jaimee sighed.

'What so we have to live by their rules now do we?' Matt asked.

'No, all I'm saying is we need to slow it down a bit. I'm with you 100% but I'm not gonna flaunt our relationship in Jason's face.' Jaimee explained.

'I suppose you've got a point.' Matt agreed.

'You know I'm right.'

'I just love you so much.' Matt said, kissing Jaimee tenderly on the lips.

'I love you too.' Jaimee replied, allowing herself to be held by Matt.

Later, back at the Barlow's, Carla and Lila arrive home from shopping. Carla puts their bags by the door.

'Go on upstairs sweetheart. I'll call you when dinner's ready.' Carla said, prompting Lila to do as she is told.

Carla goes into the living room where Peter is sat watching TV, although it is clear he's not concentrating on it.

'Hiya love.' Carla smiled.

'Good day?' Peter asked.

'Yeah. Oh before I forget, I'm going out with Michelle one night this week.' Carla said.

'Which night?' Peter questioned suspiciously.

'I'm not sure. She's gonna let me know when she's free.'

'Is Jaimee going with you?' Peter asked.

'I don't think that's a good idea do you?'

'Why?'

'We don't need another repeat of last night. Right what do you want for dinner?'

'Nothing. I'm not hungry.'

'Are you ok?' Carla asked, concerned.

'Yeah, I just fancy a walk.' Peter nodded.

'We'll all go.' Carla suggested.

'No, I want to be on my own for a bit. I won't be long.' Peter said, leaving the house before Carla can say another word.


	175. Chapter 175

_**Thanks for the reviews! After today there won't be any updates for a couple of days so I'm hoping to upload another one, if not two, before the weekend. Enjoy and please review x**_

* * *

Later that evening, Carla is clearing away the plates after dinner when Peter enters the living room, having returned from his walk.

'Alright love? You feeling better?' Carla asked.

'Yeah.' Peter nodded, rather glumly. 'I just thought, you never did tell me the real reason Jaimee went off the rails last night.'

'Oh, she slept with Matt and had a massive row with Michelle.' Carla said, sighing loudly.

'Matt?' Peter repeated.

'My thoughts exactly. Honestly Jaimee's an absolute nightmare. Still, I managed to get her to dump Matt for good so everything should be ok from now on.' Carla said positively.

'And that's why I saw them going back to hers is it?'

'What, Jaimee and Matt?' Carla questioned.

'Yeah and he didn't look like he'd just been dumped.' Peter said.

'That girl! I'm gonna go and talk to her.' Carla exclaimed, angered by her daughter's behaviour.

'No.' Peter said, taking hold of her arm.

'What's up?' Carla asked, escaping Peter's grip.

'Just leave her. You and Michelle have said enough. She's old enough to make her own decisions.'

'Yeah but they're not the right decisions. You must have seen the state of her hand.' Carla said.

'I did. What did she do to it?' Peter asked.

'Apparently Justin was teasing her about something so she smacked him.'

'Justin? What's he doing round here?' Peter quizzed; Carla still didn't know that Justin had turned up on the doorstep the other night.

'I don't know.' Carla shrugged.

'You know last night, did you see anyone when you went to Beth's?'

'Beth, Kirk, Jaimee..' Carla chuckled.

'Don't be sarcy with me Carla.' Peter snapped.

'Well what kind of question is that?'

'It's one I'd like an honest answer to.'

'What's got into you lately?' Carla said.

Carla goes to leave the room but Peter grabs her arm again.

'Where are you going?' Peter asked.

'To Jaimee's. She needs a good talking to.' Carla said.

'I told you to leave her.'

'She's my daughter Peter.' Carla said.

'Our daughter.' Peter corrected her, angrily.

'That's what I meant.'

'Is it?' Peter asked.

'Bloody hell, this has to be the worst weekend in a long time, and to think it started so well.' Carla sighed.

'Why are you so keen to go to Jaimee's?' Peter asked, tightening his grip.

'Peter get off me!' Carla shouted before storming out of the house.

The next morning, Michelle is working in the office when Carla comes in, looking exhausted.

'Morning.' Michelle smiled, looking up from her laptop.

'Hi.' Carla replied, wearily sitting in her chair.

'What's wrong?' Michelle asked, concerned.

'It's just been a weird weekend that's all.'

'Is Jaimee still misbehaving?'

'I don't know. I've not seen her since yesterday morning. She's coming in today though. I've got a meeting.'

'You never said.'

'Yeah it was a last minute thing. I should only be an hour or two but with Rob working from home, we could use an extra pair of hands here.' Carla said.

'Let's hope she's happier now she's dumped Matt then.' Michelle replied, continuing with her work.

'She hasn't.' Carla said.

'What?' Michelle asked, stunned.

'She's dumped Jason. Peter saw her and Matt going back to number 13 last night.'

Carla and Michelle both stop talking when they see Jaimee heading for the office. They start working, both furious with Jaimee's recent behaviour.

'I wasn't sure whether I should still come in but well, I'm here if you need me.' Jaimee said, a little nervously, as she comes into the office.

'I need the figures printing for my meeting. And then you can get on with updating the business portfolio.' Carla said bluntly, not taking her eyes off her computer.

'Ok.' Jaimee nodded obediently, sitting at her desk.

Jaimee starts working and there is an uncomfortable atmosphere before Michelle gets up from her desk, breaking the silence.

'Have you got time for a coffee Carla?' Michelle offered.

'Yeah go on then.' Carla accepted.

Jaimee waits to be asked and is annoyed when Michelle leaves her out.

'You're such a hypocrite.' Jaimee muttered.

'I beg your pardon?' Michelle replied, annoyed.

'You're always saying you want me to be happy and now that I am you're blanking me.'

'You're not happy.' Michelle shook her head, walking out of the office.

'I am. I woke up this morning with a smile on my face for the first time in a long time.' Jaimee said, now turning to her mother.

'Yeah because you had Matt in your bed.' Carla rolled her eyes.

'I didn't actually. We talked for a bit and then he went home.'

'Really?' Carla asked, shocked.

'Believe it or not mum, I am actually a decent person. I didn't think it'd be fair on Jason if me and Matt put on public displays of affection in the street.' Jaimee replied, wincing as her hand knocks the table.

'You should go to the hospital about your hand.' Carla said, coldly.

'I already have. It's broken.' Jaimee informed her.

Carla can't hide her anger as she shakes her head furiously.

'Yeah alright mum, you've made it clear how you feel about the situation. Can you at least be civil to me when we're at work?' Jaimee said, deeply hurt by her mother's attitude.

'Look at that lot staring in here. They're probably wondering if you're half cut.' Carla said, looking at the factory girls who are watching the office.

'I'll go and put them straight.' Jaimee goes to get up from her desk.

'You will not. You've got work to be doing.' Carla snapped.

'I can't do anything right can I?' Jaimee sighed.

'Here, Hayley was just brewing up.' Michelle said, bringing the coffee's into the office.

'Good timing.' Carla said happily, taking a sip of her coffee. 'Oh by the way, Josh's party is on Saturday afternoon and of course the three of you are invited.'

'Aww lovely. Bless him, I can't believe he's gonna be two already.'

Jaimee waits for them to speak to her and is hurt when they completely blank her.

'I'm not invited then no?' Jaimee asked, stung by their harsh treatment of her.

'I don't any arguments ruining his day.' Carla said.

'Or you turning up drunk.' Michelle added, glaring at her.

'So I'm only Joshua's big sister when you need a babysitter yeah? Thought so.' Jaimee replied sarcastically.

'I just want him to have a nice day. He deserves it.'

'Yeah I agree which is why I would have plastered a smile on my face and celebrated with him but seeing as you clearly don't want me there I won't bother. Do you know what, if someone were to look in here right now, they'd never guess you were my mother and you were my auntie. Family is supposed to stick together.' Jaimee replied, desperately fighting back the tears as she leaves the office and sits at the kitchen table, arms folded.

Across the road, Peter is in the Bookie's but is distracted by Justin; he's stood by the bus stop talking and laughing on his mobile phone.

'Oi!' Peter shouted, coming out of the bookie's.

'Sorry babe, got to go.' Justin said into the phone before hanging up.

'Who was that?' Peter asked, insecurely.

'None of your business.' Justin smirked.

'Was it her? Was it my wife?!' Peter bellowed, his anger boiling over.

Justin doesn't reply, instead letting out a loud laugh, knowing he was winding Peter up.

'Don't laugh! Or I'll give you a another black eye to match the one Jaimee gave you!' Peter threatened.

'Nasty girl she is. You should put her on a leash.' Justin tutted.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you. All I have to do is dial three numbers and the police will be here like a shot. Some father you'll be in prison eh?'

'Leave me and my family alone.' Peter warned.

Justin walks off, shaking his head and laughing, leaving Peter alone on the street.

A couple of hours later, Jaimee is alone in the office. Everyone had gone to the Rovers for lunch but Jaimee had no appetite, choosing to isolate herself from everyone. Matt enters the room, carrying a bunch of roses.

'I've missed you.' Matt said sweetly.

Jaimee gratefully accepts the flowers and puts them on the desk but she is unable to hide her emotions from Matt.

'Are you ok?' Matt asked, worried about Jaimee.

'Mum and Michelle have practically ignored me since I got to work this morning. I didn't even get an invite to my own brother's party.' Jaimee replied tearfully.

'Is that because of me? I'll go and talk to them.' Matt said.

'No leave it.'

'I don't like seeing you sad.'

'I'm not. I'm happy, or at least I was until I walked in here.' Jaimee groaned.

'You look beautiful today.' Matt smiled, changing the subject.

'Shame about this.' Jaimee sighed, holding out her broken hand.

'Even with your hand bandaged up you still look amazing. I love you Jaimee, all of you.' Matt reassured her.

Jaimee pulls Matt forwards by the bottom of his shirt and kisses him passionately, resting her feet on her chair so her legs are either side of Matt. They are interrupted by the slamming of the office door.

'Oh no don't mind me.' Carla said, sarcastically.

Matt steps away from Jaimee, who quickly composes herself.

'I don't recall asking you to pop round Matt.' Carla said.

'I'm here for Jaimee.' Matt replied.

'She's busy so get out.' Carla demanded, rather bluntly.

Matt leaves the office and Jaimee looks at Carla in complete disbelief before walking out of the office, towards the toilets. She passes the factory girl's on her way and Julie follows her in, worried. Jaimee is sat on the surface, beside the sink, crying when Julie comes in.

'Hey.' Julie said, in a soothing voice.

'I don't understand why mum and Michelle hate me so much.' Jaimee sobbed, dabbing her eyes.

'They don't.' Julie shook her head, trying to reassure her.

'You haven't been in the office. I swear you could cut the atmosphere with a knife. I feel like I can't breathe.'

'They're just worried about you.'

'They've been so horrible to me. I can't take it.'

'I'm sure they don't mean to be cruel. They love you.'

'I'm not so sure.' Jaimee shook her head.

'Of course they do.' Julie replied, trying to be positive.

'Then why won't they let me be happy? I know I hurt Jason and I deeply regret it but I can't help the way I feel. I fell in love Julie, since when has that been a crime?' Jaimee questioned.

'Never. And you deserve to be happy more than anyone I know.'

'I wish everyone was like you Jules. The world would be a far better place.'

'Oh I don't know, some people find me very irritating.' Julie blushed.

'You're not irritating. You're the sweetest, most kind hearted woman I've ever met.' Jaimee smiled softly.

'And I'm here for you.' Julie said.

'You must be the only person that doesn't disapprove of me and Matt.' Jaimee said in disbelief.

'Well I don't like the fact you hurt Jason but I know it wasn't intentional. You might have a temper but you haven't got a malicious bone in your body.' Julie replied.

'Then why can't mum and Michelle see it that way? Honestly Julie, the way they look at me, it breaks my heart.'

Later that evening, after a horrendous at work, Jaimee goes home and into her living room where she finds Matt waiting for her.

'Hi, the lads let me in.' Matt said, looking up at Jaimee.

'Where are they?' Jaimee asked, dropping her bag by the door.

'Dan's on a call out and Jake's gone to pick up some parts for the garage.' Matt said before noticing the sad expression on Jaimee's face. 'Tough day?'

'Completely unbearable.' Jaimee sighed.

'Aww come here.' Matt said, putting his arm out to Jaimee.

'I've got a better idea.' Jaimee said, a smirk suddenly appearing on her face.

'What?' Matt asked.

'Come to bed with me.' Jaimee said, kissing him tenderly.

'Are you sure? I thought you said-.' Matt stammered.

'It's hard enough to keep my hands off you in public. I'm not doing it behind closed doors as well. Now kiss me before you miss your chance.' Jaimee said lustfully.

Matt leans forward and kisses Jaimee, who is stood in front of him. The kiss soon becomes more desperate and passionate as Jaimee climbs onto his lap, undoing the buttons on his shirt...


	176. Chapter 176 (Spoilers)

**Hello! Change of plan, my next two updates are HUGE chapters and won't be ready til next week. Sorry that I couldn't update sooner but hope you will stick with it. There's a twist coming that might be quite controversial but I hope you continue to enjoy it all the same :-) Here's some spoilers:**

- Peter confronts Carla. Has she been cheating? And more importantly, will it be the end for Mr and Mrs Barlow?

- Carla and Peter put on brave faces at Josh's birthday party but will they fool anyone?

- Tragedy strikes at the party, causing someone's life to come crashing down around them...

- Michelle makes a shock discovery...

**Sound good? Let me know what you're looking forward to? And of course, your thoughts on the last chapter :-) Thanks x**


	177. Chapter 177

_**Wow! I have to say I'm overwhelmed by the amazing comments for the last chapter and the spoilers! So I decided to post the next two chapters for you. This is the first one and the next will be up shortly. Enjoy and please let me know what you think as I worked so hard on these latest chapters :-) x**_

* * *

A few days have passed and Jaimee is in the living room with Matt. She is resting her head on his shoulder and he has his hand on her thigh. Jaimee had worked all week at the factory and now she was well and truly exhausted. Carla and Michelle were still being horrible to her and she was finding it hard to cope.

'I can't believe you've still gone into work this week. After the way your mum and Michelle have treated you, you should tell them where to stick it.' Matt said, feeling angry with Carla.

'I've got a 20% share in that place Matt. And anyway I love working there, maybe not this week but I do love it.' Jaimee replied.

'Well if they start on you again next week you tell me ok? I'll be straight round to talk to them.' Matt said.

'I don't need you to fight my battles.' Jaimee sighed.

'I know but I want to. When we were married I took you for granted. I thought you could take on the whole world on your own but now I realise you're the same as everyone else. You need people's love and support so that's exactly what I'm giving you from now on.' Matt explained.

'I'm sick of fighting with them. They're my family, they're supposed to love me.'

'It's what families do babe. It'll blow over soon.' Matt reassured her.

'And what if it doesn't?' Jaimee asked, worried.

'Don't be silly. It will get better.' Matt said.

'It's not the first time they've practically given up on me is it?'

'Yeah but this time it's because of me, so once I prove to them that my feelings are genuine and that me and you are forever, everything will go back to normal.'

'They seem pretty happy without me to be honest. I saw mum and Michelle heading out in town last night, both of them dressed up looking beautiful, laughing and talking.' Jaimee said.

'Hang in there baby, soon this will all be a horrible memory.' Matt whispered as he pulled Jaimee in closer for a hug.

Over at the Barlow's, Carla comes home from work, excited to spend the weekend with her family. Her mood sours, however, when she walks into the living room to find Peter stood, looking through phone.

'What are you doing?' Carla asked.

'What does it look like?' Peter grunted.

'Well it looks like you're checking my phone. But why would you do that?' Carla questioned, completely horrified by Peter's actions.

'Because I need to know the truth.' Peter said.

'About what?'

'Who were you with last night?' Peter asked, sick of not knowing.

'Michelle. You know I was, we went into town to that cocktail bar.'

'And who else was there?'

'Loads of people Peter, it's a bar.' Carla rolled her eyes.

'You know what I mean.' Peter said.

'No actually I don't.' Carla replied, getting more and more worked up.

'You know that earring you lost? Do you wanna know where I found it?' Peter asked.

'What?'

'Justin brought it round last week.' Peter revealed.

'Why would he do that?' Carla asked, stunned.

'You know why.'

'I really, really don't.'

'You dropped it in his car! He told me Carla, you snuck off when you were out with Jaimee and Michelle last week and you got in his car. My guess is it wasn't for a lift home either.' Peter said rather loudly, unable to contain his anger anymore.

'Are you seriously saying you believe him?' Carla asked in disbelief.

'I haven't heard you deny it yet.' Peter said.

'I didn't think I'd need to. Peter, why would I go behind your back?'

'Maybe you're bored. Justin offers you a fun, uncomplicated life and I'm the boring, dull family man.' Peter shrugged, although deep down he was devastated.

'I want a family man Peter. Do you honestly think I'd go back to him? He's not fun and uncomplicated. He's messed up and mean. He dumped me when I was pregnant and I never heard from him for twenty six years.' Carla replied.

'Ok so he's dangerous. But it's no secret you like a bit of danger.'

'Not now I have you. I've got too much to lose.'

'How do you explain the texts?' Peter asked.

'Texts?' Carla repeated, confused.

'Don't play dumb. I've read them all.' Peter said.

'Let me look.'

Peter gives the mobile to Carla who scrolls down the messages, horrified.

'I can't believe you've fallen for this crap.' Carla shook her head.

'There's hundreds of messages.' Peter said.

'Yeah and all but one of them are from him to me. I only sent one. Although I didn't because I don't even have his number.'

'So what, he took your phone from your bag one day did he? Or did you swap numbers in the backseat of his car?' Peter asked.

'Oh my god! Peter! I don't know how his number got in my phone but I certainly didn't put it in there. And as for the texts, I've not read a single one because I couldn't find my phone. I thought I'd lost it.' Carla shouted.

'I've been hiding it.' Peter admitted.

'Why?' Carla asked.

'So I could work out what's going on. You got another three texts this morning, saying how much fun he had with you last night. But why would he say that if you were with Michelle?'

'Call Michelle, ask her about last night. She'll tell you that we got to the bar at half 9 and stayed there til half 1. It takes half an hour to get back because we walked, together I might add, and I walked in here at 2 this morning. So tell me when am I supposed to have gone off with Justin?'

Peter doesn't respond, instead he lets his frustration out by slamming his fist on the wall. Carla goes over to him, feeling a little nervous and puts her hand on his back, making him turn round.

'I don't know why he's doing this or how he's doing this but he's winding us up. He's trying to come between us. Please don't let him succeed.' Carla begged, a little tearful.

'Why does your jacket smell of aftershave?' Peter asked, getting a whiff of the scent.

'Well there were blokes at the bar Peter. It's not strictly for women.' Carla said.

'They'd have had to get pretty close for the scent to be left on your jacket.' Peter glared, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

'We were dancing near a group of lads.'

'Dancing?'

'Yeah.'

'You said you went to the cocktail bar? That doesn't have a dance floor does it?'

'We went to a club for a bit but ended up back at the bar because we were getting hassle off a load of drunken idiots.'

'Why didn't you say that before?'

'Because I didn't think you need exact details of where I go and when I go there.'

Peter doesn't respond and leaves the house, slamming the front door behind him, leaving Carla crying alone.

Over at number 13, Jaimee and Matt are cuddled up in bed. Matt is playing with Jaimee's hair, running his fingers through it.

'What does your mum think to us being back together?' Jaimee asked.

'Surprisingly she's been alright. I thought she'd fly off the handle but she just said she was pleased for us.' Matt said.

'Blimey, has she had a personality transplant?' Jaimee exclaimed in amazement, making Matt laugh.

'Listen, I don't wanna rush you but I'd really like you to get to know Georgia properly.' Matt said, a little more seriously.

'I want to.' Jaimee replied, shifting herself so she is lying on top of Matt.

'Seriously?'

'Well if I want to be with you, I've got to accept her too.'

'How about Sunday? I'll cook dinner and you can come round.' Matt suggested.

'Ok.' Jaimee smiled, kissing Matt. 'What do you reckon our life will be like when we're older?'

'It'll be perfect. A nice house, our own careers, a couple of flash cars on the drive, a couple of kids running round in the garden. You and me snuggled up on the couch in front of the fire.' Matt said, making Jaimee smile.

'The kids part might be a bit difficult given what happened last year.'

'Well even if we don't have children of our own, our life will still be perfect. I just want you and as long as you're with me then I'm more than happy.'

'I love you.' Jaimee smiled.

'I love you too. So much.' Matt replied, kissing Jaimee.

A couple of hours later and Peter finally returns home, still full of anger and frustration but it was his son's party tomorrow and he wanted to be there when he woke up. Simon is sat on the stairs, looking worried, when Peter enters the house.

'What's happened between you and Carla?' Simon asked.

'Nothing pal.' Peter said, giving him a reassuring smile.

'You were arguing.' Simon said.

'We were having a disagreement.'

'I'm not stupid. It was a row. What was it about?'

'Nothing for you to worry about. Now go and get some sleep, it's a busy day tomorrow.' Peter said, prompting Simon to trudge back up the stairs.

Peter goes into the living room and sits on the sofa, not bothering to switch on the TV. Carla sits down beside him, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

'Please don't be like this.' Carla pleaded.

'Like what?' Peter asked, moodily.

'All moody and distant. We've got a big day tomorrow.' Carla replied.

'Yeah.' Peter grunted.

'So no matter what's going on, we'll stick together and give Josh the day he deserves. Agreed?' Carla said, holding onto Peter's arm.

'Yeah.' Peter repeated, shoving Carla away from him.

The next morning, Carla goes into Josh's room where he is fast asleep. She watches him for a while before gently shaking him.

'Good morning Josh. Come on sweetheart, wake up it's your birthday.' Carla said softly.

'Mummy.' Josh muttered, waking up.

'Yeah it's me. Aren't you a clever boy eh?' Carla grinned.

'Me party?' Josh asked.

'You're gonna have a brilliant party this afternoon but first things first, how about a lovely cuddle for mummy?' Carla suggested, holding out her arms.

Carla picks Josh up and she sits on the bed, deep in thought as her youngest child snuggles up to her.

Later that afternoon, the house is decorated for the party and Michelle and Rob enter the hallway where Josh is waddling around.

'Happy Birthday Josh! You look rather handsome!' Michelle exclaimed, giving Josh a kiss.

'And a proper cheeky chappy.' Rob grinned.

'You must take after your Uncle Rob there mate.' Michelle laughed.

'Hello, come in. Help yourself to a drink in the kitchen.' Carla called from the living room.

Michelle and Rob go into the living room and Josh follows them. They put his presents on the sofa.

'Is Jaimee not here yet?' Rob asked.

'She's not coming.' Michelle told him.

'Why?'

'Because I don't want that scumbag of a boyfriend of hers wrecking my boy's day.' Carla said defensively.

'Oh I wish you two would be a bit more understanding to her. She loves him, why can't you see that?' Rob sighed, irritated by the feud.

'Tell me about it Rob. I've tried explaining all this to Carla but it's like talking to a brick wall. Her mind is always elsewhere.' Peter said, glaring at his wife.

'It's a disaster waiting to happen.' Michelle said, although she was a bit confused by the tension between Carla and Peter.

'You'll lose Jaimee forever if you're not careful.' Rob warned.

'I told her she can come if she's alone but the fact she's not here shows where her priorities lie.' Carla said.

'Aww look at them two. Have you seen anything more cute?' Michelle cooed, looking at Lila and Josh sat on the carpet looking at Josh's new toys.

'She loves being a big sister don't you Li?' Carla called over to her daughter.

'Yeah I get to boss him round.' Lila said cheekily.

'You're so your mother's daughter.' Michelle laughed.

'I'm not so sure that's a good thing.' Peter muttered.

'When I grow up I will have a factory like my mummy.' Lila announced.

'Seems like Underworld will be staying in the family then.' Rob chuckled, raising his eyebrows.

'I will boss Seany and Beth round all day.' Lila said proudly.

'Now that I would pay to see.' Michelle giggled.

The sound of the front door interrupts them and Mr Donovan enters the house.

'Oh Josh, look who's come to see you!' Carla said happily.

'Granddad!' Josh giggled, running over to him.

'Hello mate. You're looking very smart. I hear it's someone's birthday today?' Mr Donovan said, hugging his little grandson.

'Me, me, me.' Josh said excitedly.

'That's right. Here you go.' Mr Donovan said, showing Josh the present before putting it on the sofa.

'Say thank you Josh.' Peter said.

'Thank you.' Josh said sweetly.

'Good boy.' Mr Donovan said, ruffling Josh's hair.

Josh toddles back over to Lila and Mr Donovan scans the room before turning his attention back to Carla.

'Where's Jaimee? I've been dying for a cuddle. It's been months since I've seen her.' Mr Donovan said.

'She's not coming and before you ask, it's a long story.' Carla replied bluntly.

Carla goes over to her children, not wanting to answer any more questions. Peter goes over to Mr Donovan, handing him a lemonade.

'I don't suppose you could have a word could you? I've tried telling her to make up with Jaimee but she won't listen.' Peter asked quietly.

'I can guarantee she won't listen to me either, she never has. Trouble is, Jaimee is Carla's exact double, both in looks and personality. I saw it the first time I met her. They're both too stubborn for their own good. There's nothing any of us can do.' Mr Donovan explained.

'Right come on then, let's open some presents shall we Josh?' Peter suggested, deciding to drop the subject.

Later, Jaimee approaches the Barlow's house and is saddened to hear music and laughter from inside the house, knowing they'd had the party without her. Matt chases after her desperately grabbing her arm.

'No Matt, please get off me.' Jaimee said, pushing him away.

'Don't give up on us.' Matt begged.

Jaimee ignores him and knocks the front door. Carla soon answers it, although she is annoyed to see Jaimee and Matt.

'I'm here for the party. If I'm still invited.' Jaimee said moodily.

'Jaimee, don't do this. I'm begging you.' Matt pleaded.

'I told you you're not welcome if you bring him with you.' Carla said, glaring at Matt as Josh appears by her side.

'I don't know why I bother with this so called family sometimes.' Jaimee sighed.

Matt tries to take hold of her hand, desperate for her to re-think her decision. Just a few moments before knocking Carla's door, Jaimee had decided to end their relationship. Matt couldn't understand it, they'd been so happy and loved-up that morning and now it was like she didn't care at all.

'Matt, just go. It's for the best.' Jaimee said, tears filling her eyes.

Jaimee walks away from the Barlow's, bursting into tears. Matt rushes after her.

'Jay-Jay.' Josh said.

Josh tries to follow Jaimee across the road but Carla is terrified when she sees a car coming towards him. The driver isn't looking, instead fiddling with his radio.

'JOSH!' Carla screamed.

Suddenly Matt rushes over to Josh, pushing him out of the way. Jaimee watches on in horror as Matt is thrown up into the air before crashing down onto the road with a loud, haunting thud...


	178. Chapter 178

**_This is the last update for a few days so enjoy and please review :-) x_**

* * *

Jaimee rushes to her boyfriend's motionless body and falls to the ground. By this point, everyone had come out of the Barlow's having been interrupted by the noise. Everyone is horrified to see the scene before them.

'Matt, baby look at me. Come on, you can do it. Just open your eyes.' Jaimee said, tears running down her face.

'There's no pulse.' Rob announced sadly, standing up.

'Please don't leave me here all on my own. Please don't leave me.' Jaimee pleaded, sobbing.

The Barlow/Donovan family watch on with great sadness as Jaimee clings to Matt's body, resting her head on his chest as if waiting for him to breath. The ambulance arrives and two paramedics climb out. They look at Carla who shakes her head, indicating that it's too late.

'Sweetheart you need to move out of the way so the paramedics can get to him.' Rob said softly.

'I don't want to let him go.' Jaimee choked through her tears.

'We'll take care of him for you.' The paramedic said, prising Jaimee away from Matt.

'Be gentle with him.' Jaimee said.

'Of course.'

'We're so sorry for your loss.' The other paramedic said as they lift Matt into the ambulance.

'We'll bring her to the hospital in a bit.' Peter said.

The paramedics drive away and soon Jaimee turns her attention to the driver of the car, who is waiting for the police, shaking with fear.

'Are you happy now? Eh? You evil fuckin' bastard!' Jaimee shouted at the driver.

'Jaimee, calm down.' Carla said, trying to restrain her.

'It wasn't enough to nearly knock a kid over you had to take my boyfriend from me too! I hope you rot in prison!' Jaimee screamed, tears pouring down her cheeks.

'I'm sorry.' The driver stammered.

'And you think that'll make up for it do you? I'll make sure you get punished for this! You mark my words!' Jaimee threatened., violently shoving Carla off her.

Rob rushes to his niece and takes hold of her, pulling her round to face him.

'Jaimee! Calm down, take some deep breaths for me.' Rob said, looking into her eyes, taking charge again.

A while later, having left the driver with the police, everyone is at number 13. Jaimee is sat on the sofa, her feet curled underneath her as she hugs her legs into her chest. She is crying, her heart breaking for the man she loves. Carla, Peter, Rob and Michelle are in the kitchen, watching Jaimee while Mr Donovan looks after the children upstairs.

'How's Josh?' Michelle asked.

'He's playing in his room. It's like nothing ever happened.' Carla said in disbelief; he was far too young to understand what had happened.

'He had a lucky escape. After everything you put Matt and Jaimee through, Matt still jumped in front of that car to save your little boy's life.' Rob said, still fuming with Carla over her attitude towards Matt.

'And believe me I feel so guilty about that.' Carla said.

There is silence for a while and all that can be heard is Jaimee's sobs, the same sound that had filled the house for hours.

'I can't stand to see her cry anymore.' Carla sighed, wishing she could do something.

'Give her some space.' Peter said.

'She's been like this for two hours now. She'll make herself poorly.'

'Leave her. We'll take her to the hospital as soon as she feels up to it but right now I don't think she can even stand up.' Rob replied.

Carla ignores Rob's advice and goes over to Jaimee, sitting beside her.

'Jaimee...' Carla said softly, although Jaimee completely ignores her. 'Darlin' speak to me please?'

'I hate you.' Jaimee hissed.

'Don't say that. Please don't say that.' Carla begged, her heart breaking.

'He was my one shot at true happiness and you took it from me.' Jaimee cried.

'You can't blame me for this.'

'I can and I do. I finished with him. Right before that car hit him I ended our relationship.'

'You can't help it if you didn't feel anything for him.'

'I ended it with Matt because of you. I did it for you. I wanted to make you proud for once.' Jaimee said.

'You do make me proud.' Carla reassured her, putting her arm round her.

'Get your hands off me.' Jaimee warned, pushing her away.

'Jay-.'

'I mean it, leave me alone.' Jaimee snarled fiercely.

'I don't think you should be on your own right now.' Carla shook her head.

Jaimee tries to get up from the sofa but has to stop for a moment to catch her breath as her legs almost give way. She puts her arm against the wall to steady herself.

'Look at the state of you. Sit down.' Carla said.

'I need a drink.' Jaimee stuttered.

'Please don't drink Jaimee.' Michelle pleaded, coming through from the kitchen.

'Like you actually give a damn!' Jaimee shouted, stumbling out of the house.

Over at the Rovers, Jaimee enters the pub prompting everyone to fall silent. News of Matt's death had spread quickly and Jaimee feels uncomfortable as everyone offers her sympathetic glances and smiles. She staggers to the bar.

'I'll have the strongest drink you've got and make it a triple.' Jaimee slurred, physically and mentally exhausted.

'I'm not serving you alcohol.' Stella refused.

'What's the point in running a pub if you won't sell booze?' Jaimee asked.

'I do, just not to alcoholics.' Stella replied.

'You shouldn't be here Jaimee.' Tina said softly, not wanting to upset her.

'Come on, let's walk you home.' Sally said kindly.

'I want a drink.' Jaimee repeated, ignoring her neighbour's worries.

'Soft drinks only.' Stella agreed.

'Oh don't start acting like you care now. Look at all of you, pulling your best sympathetic faces. You're not fooling me. You're glad he's gone!' Jaimee shouted at the locals.

The room falls completely silent and Jaimee falls to the ground, leaning against the bar, sobbing hysterically. Stella rushes round from the bar, kneeling beside her.

'Ok darlin', sshh everything will be ok.' Stella said soothingly, calming Jaimee down. 'Do you think you can stand? I'll hold onto you.'

Jaimee nods weakly and Stella helps her stand. The locals are stunned by Jaimee's state as Stella has to cling to her as if she is a rag-doll.

'That's it, good girl. Let's go through to the back eh? You can rest there for as long as you need.' Stella said.

'Don't leave me.' Jaimee begged.

'I'll be right by your side. Just take it one step at a time, really steady.' Stella reassured her as they go behind the bar. 'Tina, could you make her a hot, sweet cup of tea for the shock?'

'Sure.' Tina nodded.

Stella guides Jaimee into the backroom where she slumps on the sofa, looking completely broken. Stella takes a bucket from the kitchen and puts it beside the sofa, noticing Jaimee's pale complexion. They sit in silence for a short while before Jaimee is horrifically sick in the bucket, still crying.

'Oh dear, that's it let it all out.' Stella rubbed her back to comfort her.

'Jaimee, come on love, let's go home.' Carla said, barging into the room.

'Maybe she should stay here for a bit, just until she calms down.' Stella suggested, wiping Jaimee's mouth for her.

'No. Jay, come with me. I'll look after you.' Carla shook her head.

'Didn't you hear what she said? I'm staying here.' Jaimee said.

'This isn't your home.'

'I get more love here than I would with you.'

'Don't say that. You know I love you.'

'Do you know what else I know?' Jaimee asked, to which Carla nods. 'I know that Matt loved me with all his heart and I felt the same. I also know I'll never forgive you for forcing me into dumping him. I know you're not my mother anymore.' Jaimee said coldly, not caring if she was hurting her mother.

'Just go Carla.' Stella said, disgusted by Carla's behaviour.

Jaimee starts to cry again and Stella hugs her tightly, rocking her back and forth.

'My heart hurts.' Jaimee cried.

Carla leaves the Rovers and goes onto the street where Rob, Peter and Michelle are waiting. They are disappointed to see Carla without Jaimee.

'She won't come home.' Carla said, tearfully.

'Well this looks like a nice family gathering.' Justin smirked, appearing beside Carla.

'Back off!' Carla shouted angrily.

'Ahh come on babe, don't be like that.' Justin said.

'I'm not your babe!' Carla snapped.

'This isn't the time for your pathetic wind-ups.' Michelle added, glaring at him.

Justin laughs loudly, irritating the whole family. Peter suddenly grabs Justin's jacket, pinning him against the wall.

'You think it's funny eh? Jaimee's boyfriend has just died. She's in there, refusing to speak to any of us. Our family is in bits and if you don't take that smug smile off your face right now I'll do it for you, even if I do have to go to prison!' Peter bellowed, his face red with anger.

Justin escapes Peter's grip and is clearly a little shaken. Peter takes hold of Carla's hand. Justin storms off, bumping into Danny and Jake who are approaching the Barlow's.

'Woah what's going on?' Danny asked.

'Sorry we haven't called. It's all been a bit-.' Carla sighed, wearily.

'Have you all been crying?' Jake asked.

'Where's Jaimee? Is she ok?' Danny questioned, starting to panic.

'Matt's dead.' Peter revealed sadly.

Back at the Rovers, Stella and Jaimee are still in the backroom. Jaimee has stopped being sick but is still crying. Stella has tried everything to stop her sobbing but it was no use, she was truly heartbroken. Suddenly Jake and Danny burst into the room, rushing to Jaimee's side. They don't say anything to her but she collapses into their arms, crying.

'How will I live without him?' Jaimee sobbed..


	179. Chapter 179

**_Thanks for the brilliant reviews! :-) There's so much to come for all characters involved so keep reading and supporting this fic. Enjoy and please review x_**

* * *

A couple of hours later, the Barlow/Donovan family are gathered in Jaimee's living room. She was still at the Rovers and was refusing to speak to them, no matter who turned up at the pub. Carla and Michelle are inconsolable, cursing themselves for ever being so cruel to Jaimee.

Suddenly Danny and Jake enter the room with their arms round Jaimee, steadying her.

'Oh Jaimee, I knew you'd come home eventually.' Carla exclaimed, breathing a sigh of relief.

Carla tries to hug Jaimee but she jerks violently so she is out of reach.

'We've come to collect her car keys. We're driving her to the hospital.' Jake said, his coldness shocking the family; he was usually the sweetest bloke you could ever meet.

'We'll follow.' Carla said.

'No. Seriously Carla, you were vile to her before Matt died so don't go acting like you're Mother of the Year.' Danny said sternly.

'Jaimee, please...' Carla pleaded.

Jaimee drops eye contact with her 'family' and after collecting her keys, Danny and Jake take her out of the house again, not uttering another word to Carla or the rest of the family.

A while later, at the hopsital, Jaimee, Danny and Jake are stood outside the room. Jaimee is staring at the door, terrified.

'Do you want us to come in with you?' Jake offered.

'No, I need to do this on my own. Just me and him.' Jaimee shook her head.

Jaimee goes into the room and although the door is closed, Danny and Jake can clearly hear their friend make the most horrific sound, as if her heart had been removed from her chest...

At the flat, Michelle and Rob shuffle into their living room, both completely drained for the day's events.

'I wish I could completely erase today from my memory. The look on Jaimee's face..' Michelle said, slumping on the sofa.

'She was finally happy with Matt, constantly singing to herself with that cheesy grin on her face. She'll never get that back.' Rob replied, annoyed.

'Why do you sound angry with me?' Michelle asked.

'I told you countless times to be nicer to Jaimee and Matt. The way you spoke to her and treated her was completely out of order. She absolutely worships the ground you and Carla walk on, or at least she did.' Rob said.

'So you don't blame her for pushing us away?' Michelle questioned.

'Course I don't. The poor girl just watched the love of her life get killed. She's got to live with the fact that right before that car hit him, she told him she didn't love him.' Rob replied.

'Rob, don't start ok? I'm exhausted.' Michelle groaned.

'That's trivial compared to what Jaimee's going through. It must be complete hell in her head.' Rob shook his head in irritation.

Michelle gets up from the sofa and trudges towards the bedroom.

'Where are you going?' Rob asked.

'Bed.' Michelle said, turning round to look at him with tears in her eyes.

'Why are you crying?'

'Because I feel guilty enough about the way I've treated Jaimee without you reminding me every five minutes.' Michelle replied tearfully.

Back at the hospital, Jaimee is sat beside Matt's lifeless body. She is still crying but she hasn't taken her eyes off her boyfriend since she entered the room.

'I put my wedding ring back on Matt. I just thought you should know because what I said before you...before you left me, I didn't mean it. I've loved you from the start and I will always love you. There were men after you but they never compared. Of course they didn't. You can't replace true love can you?' Jaimee said before slipping her hand into his. 'I wish you were here. It's only been a few hours but I've never felt more alone. Just so you know, I'm not having anything more to do with Carla and Michelle, or any of them for that matter. I hate them for tearing us apart.'

Over at the Barlow's, Peter enters the living room, having settled the children down. It wasn't that late but the day's events had wiped everyone out. Carla is sat on the sofa, deep in thought.

'Why don't you go to bed? You look done in.' Peter suggested.

'I can't sleep.' Carla sighed with her head in her hands.

'You looked really angry with Justin earlier.' Peter said.

'Because I was.' Carla replied.

'Why? Because I found out or because of what's happened with Jaimee?'

'What do you think?'

'I don't know, that's why I'm asking.'

'Are you serious?! You still think I've been unfaithful?' Carla asked, her voice raising with anger.

'My head's a mess.' Peter sighed.

'So is mine. And that's because of my heartbroken daughter by the way, not Justin.' Carla snapped.

'It's not like you're not capable of straying.' Peter reminded her.

'I'm not that person anymore.'

'What about the bloke in the club?'

'It was only a kiss. Anyway I thought you'd forgiven me for that?' Carla said.

'Yeah but you can imagine that I've been re-evaluating the whole situation.'

'I'll say this one more time and you better listen because I won't be repeating it. I have never had an affair behind your back and I never, ever will.' Carla said seriously, locking eyes with her husband.

'It's just you've got all this history with him.' Peter replied.

'Bad history.' Carla corrected him.

'And he's the father of your daughter.'

'You're her dad.'

'Not biologically.'

'And believe me if I could change that I would. I hate the fact that she's his. She should be yours but do you know what, I don't give a damn about biology because you have done more for Jaimee than her real father ever has. We're her parents Peter, me and you.' Carla explained, desperate to get through to Peter.

Carla waits for a response but Peter simply sits at the dining table, not making eye contact with his wife.

'And talking of our daughter, she should be taking priority right now.' Carla snapped again, fed up of Peter's insecurities.

At the hospital, Jaimee is now stood by Matt's side, gripping his hand, never wanting to let him go.

'My life will never be the same and I wish you were still with me. I wish you could hold me and help me get through each day. I miss you and I love you baby.' Jaimee said, her voice almost like a whisper as she kisses Matt on the forehead, crying.

Jaimee wearily leaves the room, immediately dropping to the floor, sobbing hysterically.

'Woah! Ok Jay, it's alright we've got you.' Jake said as he and Danny

'Come on darlin', let's see if you can walk yeah?' Danny suggested.

Jake and Danny loosen their grip a little but Jaimee almost falls.

'Ok, ok. Sshh..' Danny said soothingly.

Danny picks Jaimee up and carries her out of the hospital with Jake walking alongside them.

Back at the flat, Rob is sat on the sofa when Michelle emerges from the bedroom, still dressed in her normal clothes.

'Couldn't you sleep?' Rob asked.

'No. I'm gonna go and see Jaimee.' Michelle said.

'Don't..' Rob warned.

'It's still early.'

'She won't want to see you. She's just been at the hospital hasn't she? Let her calm down and get some rest. There's plenty of time for talking tomorrow.'

'Not still angry with me are you?'

'No. I'm not happy about it but I'm trying to be more understanding from now on.' Rob said calmly.

'Thank you.' Michelle smiled softly.

'I'm doing it for Jaimee. She's going through enough without hearing our fights too.'

'I'll sort it out with her. I promise I will.'

'Good. She deserves nothing but the best in life. My niece is one of the most incredible people in the world.' Rob said, tears springing to his eyes; he'd always been close to Jaimee and hated not being able to help her.

'I know she is.' Michelle agreed.

'I mean she even jumped in front of a gun to save your life.' Rob reminded her, making Michelle cry. 'No I didn't mean to make you upset again. I'm just stating the facts.'

'I already know the facts Rob! I know I'm a horrible, selfish person and after everything that Jaimee's done for me I shouldn't be here. I wish I could go back in time and take that bullet instead of her but none of us can change the past. It's hard enough for me to deal with all this without the man I love treating me like a bully!'

A while later, Carla is stood outside number 13. Jake pulls up outside the house and he and Danny climb out before Danny lifts a sleeping Jaimee out of the car.

'I thought we told you to back off.' Jake said angrily.

'Is she ok?' Carla asked, stunned to see Danny carrying her daughter.

Danny and Jake glare at her, unimpressed by her concern.

'No I didn't mean-.' Carla stammered nervously. 'It's just she looks so fragile.'

'She's completely broken. She went in to see Matt, to say goodbye and when she came out of the room her legs gave way.' Danny said.

'Let me look after her.' Carla begged.

'She's going nowhere.' Jake shook his head, guarding Jaimee and Danny as if he were a security guard.

'So let me stay the night. I'll help you two take care of her.'

'Do you know something, she's been through absolute hell in her life but nothing has made her sink this low. She needs her mum. It's just a shame she doesn't have one eh?' Danny hissed angrily before taking Jaimee inside.

Carla watches with great sadness as Jake and Danny go into the house with Jaimee. Tears spill down her cheeks as contemplates the fact she may never be forgiven by her eldest daughter...


	180. Chapter 180

_**Thanks for the reviews! Lots of Carla and Peter scenes to come in the next few chapters so don't worry! :-) For now though, hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think x**_

* * *

Two days later, Jaimee is working in the office at Underworld. She had spent the previous day in bed, doing nothing but crying, sleeping and crying some more. This morning however, she'd woken up and shocked Michelle and Carla by turning up at work. She was trying to put on a brave face but everyone could see she was on the verge of a breakdown.

'Jaimee, go home.' Carla said, desperate to help her daughter.

'I'm working.' Jaimee shook her head, not looking up from her paperwork.

'You shouldn't even be here. I told you to take as much time as you need.' Carla said.

'And what good will that do?' Jaimee asked.

'You need time to get your head together.'

'I'm fine.'

'You're not. Just 24 hours ago you couldn't even stand up.' Carla said, tears springing to her eyes at the memory.

'Don't pretend you care.' Jaimee said nastily.

'I do care. Of course I care. You're my daughter.' Carla replied.

'No I'm not. We're nothing more than business partners.' Jaimee corrected her, coldly.

'I know you're angry with me but please don't push me away.'

'What time is Mr Altree coming in?' Jaimee asked, changing the subject.

'He'll be here in half an hour. Take a break if you want?' Carla offered.

'I don't.'

Jaimee continues work but after several minutes she becomes frustrated with Carla's constant stare. Jaimee leaves the office and goes to the kitchen area, flicking on the kettle.

'Jaimee...' Michelle said, nervously approaching Jaimee.

'I don't wanna hear it Michelle.' Jaimee said bluntly.

'I'm sorry. We should never have treated you the way you did.' Michelle apologised.

'You can save your pathetic excuses. We both know that if Matt...' Jaimee paused, feeling great pain at the mention of his name. 'If he was still here then you would still be glaring at him and treating me like something off the bottom of your shoe.'

'We need to talk about this.'

'No we don't. Like I said to Carla, we're business partners and work colleagues but nothing more.' Jaimee said, stunning Michelle.

'You can't just walk away from family.' Michelle replied.

'I don't think I was ever really part of it.'

'Course you are.'

'My boyfriend died thinking I didn't love him because of you and Carla. No matter what you say I'll never forgive you for that.' Jaimee said, glaring at Michelle until she walks into the office.

The factory girls and Sean pick up on the tension and look sympathetically at Jaimee.

'Jaimee, how are you? We didn't expect you to be in work for a while.' Sean said, concerned for their friend.

'No point sitting at home.' Jaimee shrugged.

'We're so sorry for your loss.' Sally said sensitively.

'And that'll make it better will it?' Jaimee snapped before sighing. 'Sorry, thank you for your kind words.'

'No-one will blame you for taking time off.' Izzy added.

At the bookies, Peter finishes serving a punter before he goes into the back and dials a number on his phone, holding it to his ear.

'It's Peter. I need to meet with you.'

A short while later, Jaimee is still in the kitchen area at the factory. She is sat at the table, her hands wrapped round a mug of coffee but instead of drinking it, she is staring at the liquid in the cup, deep in thought.

'Jaimee.' Michelle said, walking over to her.

'What?' Jaimee grunted.

'I thought you might want this back.' Michelle replied, holding out Jaimee's wedding ring.

'You kept it?' Jaimee asked in amazement.

'Yeah, I was gonna sell it like you said but then Rob got ill and it just slipped my mind.'

Jaimee takes the ring from Michelle before slipping it back on her finger. She

'I better get on with that presentation.' Jaimee said quietly, overcome with emotion.

Jaimee scurries into the office and starts working without speaking to Carla. The factory girls, Sean and Michelle watch from the shop floor.

'She will be ok won't she Michelle?' Julie asked, worried.

'I hope so.' Michelle sighed sadly.

An hour or so later, Peter enters a coffee shop in town and goes over to a table where Justin is sat, waiting for him.

'How's Jaimee?' Justin asked as Peter sits opposite him.

'Oh yeah she's brilliant, couldn't be happier. Don't start acting like you care.' Peter said sarcastically.

'She's my daughter.' Justin said, his words hurting Peter.

'I'm not here to talk about Jaimee. I want to know about Carla.' Peter replied, changing the subject.

'She's your wife, you should know about her already.'

'Are you having an affair with her?' Peter asked nervously.

'You saw the texts, the earring and you must have seen the way she looks at me.' Justin smirked.

'Yeah she was so angry with you on Saturday.'

'And yet I had her on the phone to me last night begging to meet up. She said the whole Jaimee thing is getting to her and she doesn't feel like you love her.'

'It's been a hard time for us all.' Peter bowed his head.

'And I can make it better for her.' Justin said.

'She tells me you're playing mind games with us.' Peter replied.

'Why would I do that?' Justin asked.

'I don't know. Jealousy maybe?' Peter suggested.

'I'm not jealous. I can have her any time I want.'

'Don't talk about her like that, she's not an object. She's my wife.' Peter said protectively.

'And some husband you are, sat here talking to me instead of comforting her. It's no wonder she wants to find love elsewhere.' Justin taunted him.

'Are you playing us? Because if you are then I am begging you to stop.' Peter pleaded.

'Begging? Now that's something I never thought I'd see.' Justin chuckled.

'My family is on the verge of falling apart so if this is all some stupid wind up then tell me and maybe I can start putting mine and Carla's lives back together.' Peter begged.

Justin doesn't say anything, instead getting up from the table and leaving the building, laughing.

Back in Wetherfield, Jaimee is sat on the kerb near Carla and Peter's house. There is a collection of flowers on the roadside, left in memory of Matt. Jaimee is gazing at them, occasionally reading the cards and smelling the flowers. Carla approaches her, her heart breaking at the sight of her devastated daughter.

'He was a popular man.' Carla said, smiling softly at the flowers.

'Only because he's dead.' Jaimee replied.

'Don't be stupid Jaimee. Matt was loved by a lot of people round here.'

'Do you think laying flowers will make me forgive you?'Jaimee asked, looking at the bunch of flowers and note left by Carla and Peter.

'I wanted to pay my respects.' Carla said.

'Why?' Jaimee asked.

'Because he was the man you loved.'

'And the man you hated. Putting a bunch of petrol station flowers down does not excuse what you did. In fact...' Jaimee said, taking the bunch of flowers and stamping on them.

'Jaimee, don't.' Carla said, trying to calm her down.

'Get off me!' Jaimee shouted angrily, shoving Carla away from him.

Jaimee walks away from Carla, crying and shaking with pure emotion.

'Where are you going now?' Carla called after her.

'To drink myself into oblivion with any luck.' Jaimee replied.

'Please don't do that.' Carla pleaded.

'Stop it! Stop talking to me as if I'm a child! I know what I'm doing.' Jaimee screamed at her.

'You're _my_ child.' Carla added.

'I've never been your child! Now back off before I do something I'll regret!' Jaimee warned furiously.

Jaimee walks back to Coronation Street in a world of her own, wishing she could escape forever.

'Jaimee...' Michelle said, coming out of the flat.

'Why won't you leave me alone?' Jaimee asked, frustrated.

'Because you can't be on your own right now. You're not in the right frame of mind.'

'And you think being around you will cheer me up? You and Carla are the reason my boyfriend's dead and I hate you so much. Is that clear enough for you?!'

Michelle watches as Jaimee storms off in the direction of the town centre. Michelle knew what she would be doing that night but knew deep down that people were powerless to stop the broken young woman...


	181. Chapter 181

_**Enjoy! The next chapter will be up within the next day or so :-) Please review x**_

* * *

Two days had passed and Carla had been trying to get in touch with Jaimee but had gone straight through to answer phone. In fact the only people that had heard from her were the lads and even that was a quick text.

Carla is working in the office. She is alone, as Michelle had rushed out of the room a few moments before. Suddenly Jaimee comes into the office. She is pale and withdrawn, her hair scraped back into a ponytail and dark circles under her eyes, clearly hungover.

'Where have you been Jay?' Carla asked, upon seeing her daughter enter the room.

'Out.' Jaimee grunted, slumping in her chair and putting her feet up on the desk.

'Oh right, anywhere nice? It's just I've been trying to call you for two days but you didn't answer.' Carla said, trying to stay as calm as possible.

'I've been busy.'

'Doing what?' Carla asked.

'Don't know.' Jaimee shrugged.

'How can you not know?' Carla questioned.

'I was drunk.'

'You didn't go off with anyone did you?'

'Yeah.' Jaimee said.

'Oh Jaimee...' Carla groaned, worried.

'Stop panicking. I was careful, everything's fine. They didn't take advantage. I let them.' Jaimee rolled her eyes.

'Matt's not even been gone a week.' Carla said.

'I don't need reminding.'

'I know you feel lonely and your heart's broken but getting wrecked and sleeping with random bloke's won't help.'

'I'm having fun. I think I deserve it.'

'This isn't fun Jaimee. It's dangerous and if you keep this up you'll end up in the gutter.'

'Good.' Jaimee said bluntly.

'You don't mean that.' Carla said, devastated for her daughter.

'I do.' Jaimee nodded, tearfully.

'Tell me why.' Carla said.

'Let me take you back to what happened a few days ago...' Jaimee said sarcastically.

'That doesn't explain why you want to end up in the gutter.'

'I want to be with him again.' Jaimee whispered, looking at her wedding photo on the desk.

'He'd want you to be happy.'

'He made me happy.'

'Jay-.'

'I'm not discussing this with you anymore.' Jaimee said, trying to start her work.

'Me and your dad are going through a hard time at the moment. I could do with someone to talk to.' Carla said, still upset over the way things are with Peter.

'Do you honestly think I'm prepared to be your shoulder to cry on?' Jaimee asked, shocked.

'Justin's playing games. He's told Peter I've been having an affair with him.'

'It wouldn't surprise me if it was true. You always want what you can't have, playing with fire. Your track record with blokes is worse than mine and that's saying something. First Paul, then Liam, Tony, Trevor and Frank.' Jaimee said viciously.

'Don't even go there Jaimee.' Carla warned.

'I tell you something, they all had a bloody lucky escape getting away from you!' Jaimee shouted, leaning closer to Carla.

Carla slaps Jaimee hard across the face but immediately regrets it.

'Oh darlin' I'm so sorry. I'm sorry.' Carla apologised tearfully, trying to hug Jaimee.

'And you wonder why I want nothing to do with you?' Jaimee snarled, pushing her away.

'I know you're grieving and you must in so much pain right now but that doesn't excuse what you just said. It's bad enough going home and getting a load of abuse from my husband without getting it at work too.' Carla replied.

'At least you've got your husband.' Jaimee reminded her, sounding weak and completely broken.

Jaimee leaves the factory, wiping tears from her eyes. Carla puts her head in her hands, wondering how things ever got so bad, when Hayley sheepishly enters the room.

'Carla...' Hayley stammered.

'Oh Hayley, what can I do for you?' Carla asked, smiling at her friend.

'Michelle's being sick in the toilets. I just went in to see if she needed anything and she looks terrible, really poorly.' Hayley explained.

'Right, I'll go and see to her. Thank you for letting me know.'

Carla goes out of the office and into the toilets. There is no sound and to begin with she can't see anyone in the toilets.

'Chelle? Darlin' are you in here?' Carla called out.

Suddenly Michelle is sick again and Carla finds her in the end cubicle.

'You look awful! What's wrong?' Carla asked, crouching down beside her best friend.

'They always say bad luck comes in threes. First Rob, then poor Jaimee loses Matt and now this...' Michelle sobbed.

'What? Michelle, come on talk to me, you're scaring me.'

'I don't know what to do.' Michelle whimpered.

'About what?' Carla asked.

'I'm pregnant.' Michelle revealed, stunning Carla into silence.

A short while later, Jaimee is stood outside Roy's Rolls smoking a cigarette. She finishes it and stubs it out before lighting another one. Sylvia, who has been watching Jaimee from the window, comes outside.

'You can't live off cigarettes.' Sylvia said.

'I'm not.' Jaimee replied.

'Well you look like you haven't eaten in days. The weight's dropping off you.' Sylvia gasped; it was true, there would be nothing left of her if she kept skipping meals.

'I haven't got much of an appetite.' Jaimee shrugged.

'What about some of my special soup?' Sylvia suggested.

'I wouldn't want to take up too much of your time.'

'You wouldn't be. Come on, a cup of coffee, a bowl of soup and a good chat will do you the world of good.' Sylvia said, smiling softly.

Jaimee eventually relents, stubbing out her cigarette and following Sylvia into the Cafe.

Peter steps out of the pub, having met his dad there for lunch and immediately spots Justin stood outside the salon, using two mobile phones.

'Where did you get that?' Peter asked, rushing over the road.

'What?' Justin questioned.

'That's Carla's phone.' Peter said, gesturing towards one of the phones.

'Is it?' Justin asked, trying to act innocent.

'You know it is. How did you get it?'

In the flat above the Cafe, Jaimee is sat at the dining table. There is a mug of coffee and a bowl of soup in front of her, which she is gratefully eating. Sylvia puts her own cup of tea on the table and sits down.

'That's a beautiful ring.' Sylvia said kindly.

'Matt said his princess would only have the best.' Jaimee smiled softly, looking down at her hand.

'He was a lovely man.' Sylvia said.

'You know, whenever anyone says that, I fly off the handle but when you say it, I know you're being genuine.' Jaimee replied.

'I have no reason to dislike him. He made you very happy.'

'I wonder if I'll ever feel happy again. If I'll ever be able to smile again, properly smile I mean.' Jaimee sighed.

'You will. One day you'll wake up and the pain will be gone.' Sylvia reassured her.

'And in the meantime?' Jaimee asked.

'You've got to stay strong. Hold your head high and make your boyfriend proud of you.' Sylvia said.

'I don't think he's got much to be proud of right now.' Jaimee replied.

'You're one of the smartest young women I've ever met. He was proud of you before he died and he'll be proud of you now.'

'I've just spent the last two days drinking and sleeping with bloke's I don't even know so that I didn't have to go back home and sleep on my own in the bed that we once shared. Pathetic right?' Jaimee shook her head, disappointed with herself.

'No actually. I understand, given the circumstances.' Sylvia said.

'You do?'

'I know you never stopped loving him, not even when you were with Jason.'

'I wish I'd stayed with Matt. I should never have divorced him. Being Mrs Carter made me feel so special; the happiest and luckiest girl in the whole world.'

Later, Carla arrives home after a stressful day. She'd been stunned by Michelle's news and had urged her to talk to Rob that evening. Carla is greeted by Peter who is waiting near the stairs.

'It's quiet in here.' Carla said, confused.

'My dad and Deirdre said they'd look after Lila and Josh tonight and Leanne's got Simon.' Peter said.

'A night without the kids. This is either gonna be a good night or the worst of my life.' Carla replied, nervous about what's to come.

'Come with me.' Peter said, taking her hand.

Peter guides Carla into the living room. The room is dimly lit and the dining table is decorated with candles and flowers, ready for a meal.

'Wow Peter, did you do all this?' Carla asked, impressed.

'I did. I wanted to make up for the way I've treated you lately.' Peter said.

'What's with the change of heart?' Carla questioned, although she was pleased by this.

'I caught Justin red handed earlier.'

'Doing what?'

'You know you lost your phone yesterday? Well it turns out he took it from your bag when you were in the Rovers with Michelle.' Peter explained.

'I didn't even see him come in.' Carla frowned, confused.

'It seems he's been sneaking round for weeks, taking your phone whenever he can and making it look like you've been having secret meetings.' Peter replied.

'I told you I hadn't been unfaithful to you.' Carla said, raising her eyebrows.

'I know and I should have believed you. This is everything to me Carla, you and me, and I'm sorry I ever put that in jeopardy.'

Carla smiles sweetly at him before wrapping her arms round his neck, resting her forehead on his.

'How long til dinner's ready?' Carla asked.

'Another half an hour or so yet. Why? You hungry?' Peter replied.

'No. I was thinking you might wanna help me build up my appetite.' Carla smirked mischievously, kissing him.

'That sounds very tempting.'

'Well you've got a lot of making up to do.' Carla said flirtatiously.

'When you put it like that...'

Peter kisses Carla passionately before allowing her to guide him upstairs...


	182. Chapter 182 (Spoilers)

**Still to come:**

- Michelle reveals her pregnancy to Rob but what will his reaction be?

- Jaimee is overcome with grief during a business meeting and the usually brilliant businesswoman loses Underworld an important client, leaving Carla to wonder whether she's lost her daughter for good

- Carla and Peter are back on track but will Justin leave them in peace?

- Jaimee's behaviour continues to spiral out of control and after receiving yet more bad news, Jaimee makes a potentially disastrous decision and it seems the old Jaimee may have disappeared forever...

**Next chapter will be up later today or tomorrow. Thanks for the reviews, let me know what you think of these spoilers x**


	183. Chapter 183

**_Thanks for the reviews! A huge chapter coming up very soon for Jaimee so if you like her then stick with the story. Obviously there's lots to come for Carla/Peter and Michelle/Rob too :-) Enjoy and please keep the feedback coming. I love reading what you all think :-) x_**

The next morning, Carla and Peter wake in bed together. Carla stretches and checks her clock; she had half an hour until she was due to start work and she was dreading it.

'I wish I didn't have to leave this bed.' Carla sighed.

'Work driving you mad is it?' Peter asked, wrapping his arm round her.

'It's awful. Jaimee won't even call me mum anymore. She's calls me Carla. I mean that's just wrong isn't it?' Carla replied sadly.

'Aww baby.' Peter said sympathetically.

'And I won't even have Michelle for back up soon.'

'Why? Is she leaving?'

'She'll probably be wanting maternity leave.'

'She's pregnant? So you're gonna be Auntie Carla again soon eh?' Peter smiled, stroking Carla's hair.

'That's if she keeps it.' Carla said.

'Why wouldn't she?' Peter asked, confused.

'Well there's no guarantee Rob will be around to see it grow up.'

'You could say that about anyone.'

'That's exactly what I said.'

'It's not like they'll be on their own anyway. They've got lots of people around that will support them.'

'I suppose so.' Carla nodded wearily.

'Don't go in today if you really don't want to. You're the boss.' Peter said.

'Jaimee will tear lumps out of Michelle if I'm not there.'

'I don't like to think you stressed out at work.'

'I'll be fine.' Carla reassured him.

'Course you will.' Peter said confidently; his wife was one of the strongest women he'd ever met.

A while later, Carla walks into the office to find Michelle already working on the computer.

'Morning, how are you?' Carla asked cheerfully, sitting down at her desk.

'Exhausted. I didn't sleep a wink.' Michelle yawned, slouching back in her chair.

'Was Rob not pleased about your news?'

'I haven't told him.'

'Why not?'

'Because I'm scared how he's gonna react. If he's lucky he'll see our child reach 20. Is it really fair to bring a child into the world knowing their father will die?' Michelle questioned.

'There's always a risk darlin'. Anything could have happened to me after Lila and Josh were born. I could have stepped out my front door and been hit by a-.'

Carla suddenly stops mid-sentence when she notices Jaimee stood in the doorway.

'No Jaimee, I didn't mean that. It just came out. I wasn't thinking.' Carla stammered, seeing the pained expression on her daughter's face.

'I'll take the meeting with Mr Trindley today.' Jaimee said, changing the subject.

'Are you sure?' Carla asked.

'Yeah. I wouldn't have said if I wasn't.' Jaimee grunted.

'I can sit with you in case you find it a bit too much.' Carla offered.

'No I'll do it on my own. I've taken loads of meetings...'

'But not since...'

'I'm not arguing about it. I'm taking the meeting and you two can make yourself scarce.' Jaimee interrupted, trying to keep a brave face.

'If that's what you want?'

'It is.'

'Before you start getting ready for the meeting, we need to talk to you about something.' Carla said.

'What?' Jaimee asked.

'Well the thing is, if you want to take time off, you know to get your head together, then now would be the time to do it. Michelle will be leaving soon and I'll need all the help I can get.' Carla explained.

'Leaving? Thank god for that!' Jaimee exclaimed, shooting Michelle a nasty glare.

'Jaimee, don't be cruel.' Carla shook her head.

'I'm pregnant Jaimee.' Michelle revealed.

'At your age?' Jaimee scoffed.

'I thought you might be pleased for me.'

'Sounds like a disaster waiting to happen.'

'Thanks for the support.' Michelle said quietly.

'One life ends, another begins.' Jaimee muttered under her breath.

'Exactly, we have to think of this as a positive thing.' Carla said.

'It'll never be a good thing in my eyes.' Jaimee said before glaring at Michelle again. 'I just hope it doesn't take after it's bitch of a mother.'

'No! Jaimee that's too far now!' Carla shouted, annoyed with Jaimee's horrible comments, before turning back to Michelle. 'You ok Chelle?'

'Yeah sorry Chelle. As long as you're ok that's all that matters.' Jaimee snapped sarcastically.

'Go on your lunch break and come back in half an hour ready for your meeting.' Carla ordered sternly.

Jaimee storms out of the factory and Carla crouches down beside Michelle, who is looking a little tearful.

'Maybe Jaimee's got a point.' Michelle said.

'Don't listen to her. She's not herself right now. We both know that if her head was in the right place she'd be so happy for you and Rob.'

Jaimee comes out of the Kabin carrying a pack of cigarettes when Jason emerges from his house.

'Jaimee...' Jason said, approaching her.

'Oh..hi.' Jaimee smiled weakly.

'I haven't had the chance to talk to you this week.'

'Please don't shout at me. I know what I did was wrong but I couldn't ignore my feelings.' Jaimee begged wearily.

'I'm so sorry for your loss Jaimee. I don't want us to part on bad terms so if you ever need anything, a roof over your head, a friendly face or a shoulder to cry on then you know where I am.' Jason said sincerely.

'Thank you.' Jaimee replied, fighting back the tears; after everything she'd done to him, he was still so kind to her.

Jason gently pulls her into a hug, sensing she needed one, before pulling away a while later.

'I better get back to work but remember what I said yeah?'

Jaimee nods as she watches Jason head over to the builder's yard. Peter rushes across from the bookies.

'Hello love.' Peter said as happily as he could.

'I haven't got time to talk.' Jaimee said, trying to walk away.

'You know you're breaking our hearts, ignoring us like this?' Peter replied.

'You should have thought of that before you turned your backs on me.'

'I think you'll find I did no such thing. I was the voice of reason in the whole thing. I told your mum she'd end up losing you and that you were old enough to make your own choices in life. Jaimee, I told her to make up with you.' Peter explained.

Jaimee ignores Peter and makes her way towards the Cafe, leaving her father bitterly disappointed.

Around half an hour later, Jaimee is back outside the factory, sitting on the steps smoking a cigarette. Michelle steps out of the factory and sits down beside her, desperate to make amends with the broken woman.

'I'm sorry Jaimee.' Michelle said.

'So you've said.' Jaimee replied, taking a long drag of her cigarette.

'But I really mean it. I wish I could take all your pain away.'

'If you wanna make it up to me then leave me alone.'

'I'm so worried about you.' Michelle sighed.

'You shouldn't worry, not in your condition.' Jaimee said.

'Careful, you actually sounded like you cared then.' Michelle said, a small smile appearing on her face.

'I'm just stating the facts.' Jaimee replied bluntly.

Jaimee stubs out her cigarette before going back into the factory, leaving a tearful Michelle alone on the steps.

A while later, Michelle arrives home where Rob is working on his laptop on the dining table.

'Hiya, you're back early.' Rob said, smiling at his wife.

'Yeah Jaimee's taken the meeting this afternoon and we were quiet so Carla gave me an early dart.' Michelle said.

'Alright for some eh?' Rob grinned.

'We need to talk.' Michelle announced, sitting down on the sofa.

'About what? Did something happen at work?' Rob asked.

'Sort of. I took a pregnancy test.'

'And?' Rob asked, going over to the sofa.

'It was positive.' Michelle replied.

'Well why do you look so upset?' Rob questioned, confused.

'Because you won't be able to see it grow up. Because our child could inherit your disease. I wish we'd been more careful.' Michelle sighed angrily.

'Michelle this is the most amazing news we've ever had.' Rob reassured her, beaming with pride.

'You're pleased?' Michelle questioned.

'Of course I am. I'm gonna be a dad.'

'What about your illness?' Michelle asked, insecurely.

'I don't want it to hold me back.' Rob shook his head.

'But I don't want you getting worse. I won't cope without you.'

'And you won't have to, not for a long time anyway. After I was diagnosed we agreed we'd make the rest of our lives the best we possibly can. This is it Michelle, this is the best thing that's ever happened to me.' Rob explained, unable to stop smiling, pulling Michelle in for a hug.

'Me too.' Michelle said eventually, a smile appearing on her lips.

At the factory, Jaimee emerges from the office and walks over to Mr Trindley who has just entered the building, carrying his briefcase.

'Mr Trindley, hi.' Jaimee greeted him with a handshake.

'Jaimee, good to see you again.' Mr Trindley said.

'And you. How have you been?' Jaimee asked happily.

'Very well thank you, yourself? I see the marriage is back on track.' Mr Trindley gestured to her wedding ring.

Jaimee glances down at her wedding ring before quickly ushering Mr Trindley into the office.

Over at the bookies, Peter is working behind the desk when Carla enters, looking drained from the day's events, even though it had only just gone lunchtime.

'Hello love, this is a nice surprise.' Peter smiled as Carla leaned over to kiss him.

'Jaimee's insisted on taking the meeting with Trindley's so I thought I'd escape for half an hour.' Carla explained.

'She'll be fine. Maybe this is exactly what she needs.' Peter said reassuringly.

'I hope so. I can't take much more of her moods. You should have heard the way she spoke to Michelle earlier.'

'It's the grief talking, not Jaimee.' Peter shook his head.

'That's what I said to Michelle but-.'

'Listen, how about we go out tonight?' Peter interrupted, wanting to cheer Carla up.

'Where?' Carla asked.

'Wherever you want. I'll see if dad and Deirdre will have the kids for a couple of hours and I'll take you out, try and take your mind off what's happened.'

'Sounds perfect.' Carla smiled.

'Only the best for you.' Peter replied, kissing her again.

Over at the flat, Michelle and Rob are cuddled up on the sofa while Rob has his head resting on Michelle's stomach.

'I can't believe there's actually a baby in there.' Rob said in amazement.

'Well that's generally how pregnancy works.' Michelle laughed.

'Yeah but it's mine. Mine and yours. I can't believe it.' Rob said.

'You're really excited about this aren't you?' Michelle asked, looking at his beaming smile.

'More than I can possibly tell you.'

'We should probably nip to Ryan's and tell him.'

'Save it til tomorrow. I just want it to be the three of us for tonight.'

'You're a proper softie Rob Donovan.' Michelle giggled before snuggling back up to him.

A while later, Carla returns to the factory. She goes onto the shop floor where she nearly bumps into Mr Trindley, who is rushing out of the office.

'Ahh Mr Trindley, everything to your expectations I hope?' Carla asked, grinning.

'Absolutely not. I'm pulling the contract.' Mr Trindley said angrily.

'What? No, you can't do that.'

'I just did. I'll see myself out.'

'No, wait, please Mr Trindley.' Carla called after him, although he'd already left.

Carla bursts into the office, absolutely fuming with her daughter who is sat in the office chair hugging her legs close to her chest.

'What the hell just happened?!' Carla shouted, angry.

'We don't wanna be doing business with a bloke like him.' Jaimee shook her head.

'He's been a client of ours since Paul and Liam took this place on and we've had no problems before.' Carla replied.

'I don't like him.' Jaimee shrugged casually.

'I don't care Jaimee! This company needs his money or we'll go under.'

'So yet again I've disappointed you?'

'This was a spectacular fail on your part so I'm sorry but you get absolutely no sympathy from me!' Carla shouted.

'No change there.' Jaimee huffed.

'GO HOME NOW!' Carla raged; she knew Jaimee was going through a hard time but right now she couldn't bare to look at her.

Jaimee leaves the factory, slamming every door as loud as she possibly could. Carla takes a few moments to compose herself before stepping on the shop floor. The factory girls, Sean and Kirk have stopped working, alarmed by the furious showdown.

'Hayley, keep an eye on things will you please? I need to go and speak to Michelle.' Carla asked.

'Of course.' Hayley nodded obediently.

Carla quickly makes her way to the flat where she rings the buzzer loudly. Rob soon opens the front door, still with a grin plastered on his face.

'Blimey Rob, you could blind me with that grin! She told you then?' Carla couldn't help but laugh at her brother's smile.

'It's the most amazing news.' Rob replied.

'Congratulations.' Carla said, hugging him.

After they pull away from the hug, Rob studies Carla face, realising there is something wrong.

'Are you ok?' Rob asked, concerned.

'Can I come up? Something's happened at the factory.'

Rob allows Carla to go upstairs before following her. They both enter the living room where Michelle has her feet up on the coffee table, nursing a cup of coffee.

'Oh Carla, everything alright?' Michelle asked, seeing her worried expression.

'I need you two to do me a massive favour. Rob, I need you to try and work your charm on Neil Trindley and Chelle, I want you to ring round any potential new clients and arrange meetings with them for next week.' Carla explained.

'Trindley? I thought we had it in the bag?' Rob asked, puzzled.

'He's pulled the contract. I don't know what Jaimee did or said but he was furious.' Carla informed them.

'Oh Carla...' Michelle sighed, feeling sorry for her best friend; she'd put blood, sweat and tears into that place.

'Exactly, so we need new clients asap or Underworld will quite literally go under.'


	184. Chapter 184

_**Thank you for the lovely reviews. I'm so pleased you still enjoy the story and care about the characters :-) I have almost finished the next chapter too so that will be up within the next 24 hours. Lots more to come! Enjoy and please review x**_

* * *

A week later and the Barlow/Donovan family had barely spoken to Jaimee and she had failed to turn up for work in the wake of her disastrous meeting.

Danny and Jake are working in the garage with Chesney and Ryan, who had recently been hired to help in Jaimee's absence. Simon comes out of the Kabin and trudges towards the bus stop.

'Hiya Si.' Danny called over.

'Hi.' Simon muttered glumly, stopping in his tracks.

'What's with the long face buddy?' Danny asked.

'It's my presentation next week and my car isn't ready. I'm gonna look like an idiot. Jaimee promised she'd help me get it done.' Simon explained.

'How about you swing by after school every day this week? We'll have it up and running for you by the night of your presentation I promise.' Jake offered.

'Really? Won't you be tired having to stay behind every night?'

'To be honest I think Jaimee needs time to herself at the moment so the busier we are, the better. Seriously though, you could take this place over one day so we want you to get the best grades possible.' Danny explained.

'Thanks.' Simon smiled gratefully.

'You're welcome pal. Now off to school and be good eh?'

'I will.'

Jake and Danny watch as Simon goes to the bus stop before turning their attention back to each other.

'It's not fair the way Jaimee's treating everyone.' Jake sighed.

'It's understandable that she's angry with Carla and Michelle.' Danny said.

'Yeah but what about Rob and Peter? They're stuck in the middle. And as for Simon and the kids, they don't deserve this. All they've ever done is love their big sister and now she's refusing to spend time with them.' Jake replied.

'She'll be fine.'

'You think?' Jake questioned, raising his eyebrows; both lads were terrified of what was happening to their best friend.

Carla and Rob are working in the office at Underworld when Michelle enters, collapsing on her chair. She had spent the last ten minutes staring into the toilet, experiencing another bout of morning sickness.

'Michelle, you can go home if your sickness is that bad.' Carla offered, concerned.

'No it's ok, this is important.' Michelle said, trying to put on a brave face.

'We wouldn't even be in this position if Jaimee hadn't been so bloody stupid. Honestly I could have swung for her.'

'Something's got to be done about her.' Rob interrupted.

'Not right now.' Carla shook her head.

'She's out of control.' Rob said.

'I know but at this moment in time if I come face to face with her I won't be responsible for my actions. This place puts food on the table for Si and Lila and Josh. We can't afford to have it crumble to the ground.' Carla explained.

'That won't happen. You've got me and Michelle here for you, no matter what.' Rob reassured her.

'I'll work right up until my due date if I have to Carla. Underworld has been through worse and we will get over this.' Michelle added.

'I'm gonna head over to Trindley's, see if I can persuade him to give us another chance.' Rob said.

'Good luck with that.' Carla scoffed.

'I'll work the Donovan charm on him. He'll soon reconsider.' Rob grinned, wanting to cheer his sister up.

'I hope so.' Carla replied.

'Good lucky baby.' Michelle said, kissing him on the cheek.

'I'll do you all proud.' Rob replied.

'Drive safe and text me when you get there.' Michelle called after him.

'You two are so cute and believe me that's not a word I thought I'd use to describe my kid brother.' Carla said, smiling.

'We've got a lot to be thankful for.' Michelle said.

'I wish we could all be as happy as you.'

'Believe me Carla, underneath all of this our hearts are breaking too.'

'Well no matter how you feel, please keep that smile on your face. It's the only thing keeping me sane right now.' Carla said, before gently placing her hand on Michelle's stomach. 'And as for this baby, it's gonna be the best thing to happen to this family in a long time.'

'I've got my scan tomorrow.' Michelle informed her.

'Well make sure you show me the photo. I need to see what my nephew or niece is like.' Carla said.

'It'll just look like a blob this time.' Michelle laughed.

'Ahh but it's the only time it'll be well behaved. Once it's born it'll be running rings round you. I mean look at Ryan.'

'Rob's already said he wants to find out if it's a boy or girl at the 20 week scan.' Michelle said.

'Yeah? And what about you?' Carla asked.

'I think so. Then we can pick names.'

'Here's hoping it's a boy. This family has already got its fair share of feisty women.' Carla said.

'That's true.' Michelle agreed.

'But then again, a mini Rob Donovan? I don't know which will be more of a handful.' Carla joked.

'Oh definitely the mini Rob Donovan.' Michelle laughed.

'A girl it is then.' Carla replied, laughing.

An hour or so passes and Michelle leaves the factory, taking a break from the constant phone calls she and Carla were making to save the business. Michelle is alarmed to see Jaimee attempting to get into her car.

'Where are you going?' Michelle asked, rushing over to her.

'Nowhere.' Jaimee grunted.

'Then you won't be needing your keys will you?' Michelle said, snatching the keys from Jaimee's hands.

'Let go!' Jaimee shouted, although Michelle keeps a firm grip of the keys.

'You've been drinking.' Michelle sighed, disappointed.

'So what if I have?' Jaimee shrugged.

'You could kill someone or yourself. I won't let you get in the car.'

'I need to go and see Hilary.'

'Why?' Michelle asked.

'None of your business.' Jaimee said.

'I'll drive you.' Michelle offered.

'No!' Jaimee snapped.

'Well you're not driving yourself.'

Michelle unlocks the front door to number 13 and takes Jaimee by the hand, firmly pushing her into the house.

'Get back inside and don't move.' Michelle ordered before closing the front door.

Michelle quickly makes her way over to the factory and into the office where Carla is working.

'Carla, I know you said you didn't wanna see Jaimee but she's in a really bad way. I would ask the lads but they're on call outs.'

'What's happened?' Carla asked, worried.

'I just had to confiscate her keys. She was about to go driving off in a state. She's drunk.' Michelle explained, scared for Jaimee.

'Oh god...' Carla groaned.

Carla rushes out of the factory and across the road to number 13, hammering on the door for what feels like a lifetime. Eventually, Jaimee opens the door.

'Go away.' Jaimee said moodily, attempting to close the door.

Carla puts her put out to stop the door from closing.

'I've got a headache.' Jaimee moaned.

'I'm not surprised. You must have had at least a bottle. I could get pissed off your breath.' Carla replied.

'Very funny.' Jaimee glared.

'I'm not laughing.' Carla said, completely serious.

'Leave me alone Carla.' Jaimee said, trying to close the door again.

'Let me in for five minutes.' Carla pleaded, stopping the door with her arm.

'No.' Jaimee grunted.

'Fine, I'll keep banging on the door. I mean it Jaimee, I'll knock all day if I have to.'

Over at the factory, Michelle leaves the office to check up on

'Michelle?' Beth said.

'If your after a bit of gossip Beth then forget it.' Michelle replied, annoyed.

'I wasn't. I just wanted to say we borrowed the printers in the office earlier.'

'What for?' Michelle asked.

'We made these.' Beth said, holding up some flyers for Underworld.

'We thought we could hand them out at business fairs and maybe even to supermarkets and that.' Sean added.

'Yeah that sounds like a good plan to me.'

'Do you think Carla will mind?' Hayley asked.

'She'll be very proud of you all when I tell her. How's the Dunbar order coming along?' Michelle asked, touched by their thoughtfulness.

'Kirk's just packing it up now.' Hayley replied proudly.

'In that case, knock off early and hand them flyers out anywhere you think will help us. You'll be paid until 5.'

'Thanks Michelle.'

'No. Thank you. You guys are the heart of this place.' Michelle smiled.

'Do you wanna come and help us?' Sean asked.

'Ermm no. I think you'll cope fine.' Michelle said, suddenly feeling a little nauseous.

'You ok?' Beth questioned.

'Just my baby letting me know they're there.' Michelle replied, rubbing her stomach.

'The joys of pregnancy eh?' Sally joked.

Michelle doesn't reply, instead rushing into the ladies toilets.

Back at number 13, Jaimee is pacing the floor, clearly agitated. Carla is sat on the sofa, watching her daughter's every move.

'So come on then, what's brought all this on?' Carla asked, but Jaimee doesn't respond. 'If Michelle hadn't stopped you, god knows what would have happened. I don't want to have to identify your body Jaimee. Please don't ever make me do that.'

'I'm missing it.' Jaimee muttered.

'What?' Carla questioned, puzzled.

'His funeral. It's taking place right now. I called Hilary this morning to ask if I could do anything to help and she just came out with it. She said the funeral was in an hour and that I wasn't welcome. Not welcome?! I'm his girlfriend. He married me! How can I not be welcome?!' Jaimee replied, getting increasingly wound up.

'Did you ask her?' Carla asked.

'She said she heard about me dumping him before he died. She said if he really meant something to me I wouldn't have done it, no matter what you were all saying about us.' Jaimee explained, tearfully.

'Maybe it's best you're not there, given the state you're in.'

'So I don't deserve to say goodbye to the only man I've ever loved? The only man that ever loved me?'

'Of course you do. Just maybe not today.'

'Show yourself out.' Jaimee said bluntly, making her way upstairs.

Carla leaves the house and makes her way home where she instantly collapses against the front door, sobbing uncontrollably. Peter, who had finished work early, rushes from the living room to his wife's side.

'Hey love, talk to me. What's wrong?' Peter asked, worried about her.

'She's gonna die. I'm so frightened Peter, you should have seen her before. Completely off her face and about to get in her car. I'm losing her. I can feel it. I'm losing my little girl.' Carla sobbed.

Peter doesn't reply, instead holding his wife tightly, rocking her back and forth.

A while later at the factory, Rob had returned from his meeting with Mr Trindley and was now sat in the office with Michelle who had recovered from her bout of sickness.

'I want you to keep away from Jaimee for a while.' Rob said.

'I can't do that.' Michelle shook her head.

'You have to. You're carrying our child. The stress won't do you any good at all.' Rob told her.

'So I just ignore her yeah? She's grieving Rob.' Michelle replied.

'I can see it's already bringing you down and it's only been a week and a half.'

'She can't help it.'

'I mean it Chelle, you're to go nowhere near her. I'll check in on her occasionally but you must stay away.' Rob ordered, although he was speaking as softly as possible.

'I've been there for her through everything. When she went to prison I was the only person apart from the lads that visited her. I said she was innocent when everyone else turned against her. She's like the daughter I never had.' Michelle explained.

'But now we could be having a little girl of our own and she has to take priority over everything else in life.'

At Number 13, Jaimee is in the living room, sat on the arm of the sofa twirling her wedding ring round her finger, deep in thought. Peter bursts into the house, furious with his daughter.

'Right enough's enough now Jaimee. You need to apologise to Michelle and your mum right now!' Peter shouted.

'Why should I take orders from you? Anyone would think you're my dad.' Jaimee snarled.

'Do you have any idea how cruel you're being?! I've just left your mother at home, sobbing her poor heart out, convinced she's about to lose you! That's not fair Jaimee and it stops today!'


	185. Chapter 185

**_Thank you for the lovely reviews as always :-) A big chapter for you now but there is some happiness for Carla, Peter and the kids as I feel they deserve it :-) Anyway enjoy and please review x_**

* * *

A couple of days later, Peter and Carla are in the living room with Lila, who is taking as long as possible to eat her breakfast. Peter was trying his best to put on a brave face for his children but he was still angry with Jaimee. She'd thrown him out of number 13 the other night and had ignored them ever since, not bothering to apologise for her actions.

'I don't want to go to school today.' Lila groaned, snapping Peter out of his thoughts.

'Why?' Peter asked.

'It should be the weekend.' Lila said.

'Baby, there's been five days in a week for thousands of years. Somehow I don't think it's gonna be changed for little Lila Barlow.' Carla laughed, shaking her head at her daughter.

'I will be in charge one day and I will make the weekend much more longer.' Lila announced confidently.

'And you'll be the most popular girl in the world.' Carla replied.

'I will?' Lila announced in amazements.

'Oh yeah, everyone wishes for a longer weekend.'

'Can I go and see Jaimee after school?' Lila asked.

'No sweetheart.' Carla shook her head.

'Why? It's been a long, long time.' Lila questioned, confused as to why she hadn't seen her big sister in nearly two weeks.

'I know but she's a busy lady.' Carla replied.

'You said to daddy that she's not been to work for lots of days.' Lila said.

'What have I told you about listening to our conversations?' Carla asked, although she couldn't help but smile at her daughter's cheekiness.

'It sounded important and I need to know these things.' Lila replied, making her parents laugh.

'Ok, listen to me, Jaimee's a little bit sad at the moment-.' Peter said, crouching down beside his little girl.

'Because of Matt?' Lila asked.

'Yeah that's right. She needs lots of rest and peace and quiet and then when she's better we'll go and see her.' Peter explained.

'Ok. I miss her.'

'And she misses you.' Peter said.

'Do you miss her mummy?' Lila asked, looking up at Carla.

'I do.' Carla said sadly, bowing her head.

'Hey Li, how about we go bowling tonight?' Peter suggested, wanting to cheer her up.

'Simon and Josh too?' Lila asked.

'Yeah all five of us. We'll have lots of fun yeah?'

'Yeah!' Lila exclaimed happily, clapping her hands together.

Over at the factory, the girls and Sean are working at their machines. Michelle is making a coffee; for the first morning in a while, she actually felt fine and had experienced no sickness.

'No Carla today?' Beth asked.

'She's got a half day. She needs a bit of time to chill out.' Michelle replied.

'I don't blame her. It must be hard for her to see Jaimee the way she is.' Julie said; she too was saddened by Jaimee's behaviour but felt she shouldn't interfere in family matters.

'Yeah well you know what Carla's like, always thinking she can fool people.' Michelle raised her eyebrows.

'She can't fool us. We've seen too much.' Sally said, thinking back over everything that had happened in the factory.

'Exactly, but just for now will you let her think she's fooling you? You know she doesn't like pity.' Michelle asked.

'We'll do everything we can to make her feel better.'

'I tell you something, this company struck gold with you lot.' Michelle smiled gratefully at the workers before going into the office.

A while later, Carla approaches number 13, feeling more nervous than ever before. She knocks the door and Jake soon answers it, looking exhausted with worry.

'Can I see Jaimee please?' Carla asked politely.

'I don't think she's up to it.' Jake shook his head.

'I need to see her.' Carla said, more firmly.

'And I said no.'

'Has something happened? Is she drunk again?' Carla asked, panicking.

'You better come in.' Jake relented, allowing Carla into the house.

Jake goes into the living room with Carla following behind. There's no sound coming from upstairs, worrying Carla.

'It's quiet in here. Is she upstairs?' Carla asked.

'She hasn't got out of bed for two days.'

'What, why?' Carla questioned.

'We've tried everything we can but it's no use. We even tried dragging her out of bed but she dug her nails into the side of the bed so hard she actually drew blood.' Jake explained.

Carla is shaken by this news and immediately makes her way upstairs. Jake doesn't stop her, suddenly feeling great sympathy for Jaimee's mother. Carla approaches Jaimee's room, taking a deep breath.

'Jaimee...' Carla said quietly, pushing the bedroom door open.

Carla inhales loudly, shocked by her daughter's dishevelled appearance; her hair is messy and greasy, her face a sickening shade of white with sweat clinging to her face. Her eyes are open but they are just staring straight ahead; blood-shot and dark, they scared Carla.

'Hello love. The lads tell me you've not been out of your bed in a while.' Carla said gently, sitting down beside the bed, not wanting to alarm Jaimee.

Jaimee doesn't respond, instead staying silent and still, except for her drooping eyes.

'Are you tired?' Carla asked, to which Jaimee wearily nods. 'I'm not surprised. And that's not a criticism. I want us to put all this behind us Jay. I don't care what you've said to me and Michelle. I just want you back.'

Jaimee doesn't reply so Carla tries to take hold of her hand, only for Jaimee to snatch it back.

'Sorry.' Carla stammered, close to tears. 'Please talk to me darlin'. I miss hearing your voice. Strange really, I was forever telling you to shut up at work when you were singing at the top of your lungs or chatting away to the girls. I'd give anything for you to be like that again.'

Jaimee once again stays silent, her eyes slowly closing.

'I know what you're going through you know? Before Liam died, I told him I didn't love him. I looked him right in the eye and said he meant nothing to me. I hated myself for doing that. I still do in some ways. You see the thing is, I was all set ready to run off with him and then Maria goes and announces she's pregnant.' Carla explained; although Jaimee knew about Liam's death, she hadn't been told all the details.

Jaimee's eyes open again and her glance falls on Carla. Although Jaimee wasn't saying a single word to her, Carla couldn't help but smile at her daughter; perhaps this was progress.

'See I do have a heart really. A lot of people call me the Ice Queen. I even got called Morticia by Janice Battersby when I first moved here. But it's not true. I'm not that bad. Or at least I didn't think I was until my daughter stopped calling me mum.'

Over at the bookies, Peter is working behind the desk when Rob enters.

'Alright Rob?' Peter greeted him.

'Hiya. I just came to see if you knew how Jaimee was?' Rob asked.

'I've not heard from her since the other night. I went round there to try and get through to her but it seems it didn't work. She's been rejecting everyone's calls. Carla's gone round there now but I told her she's wasting her time, she won't want to see her.' Peter replied.

'I really think it's time we called in professional help.'

'No.' Peter refused.

'Why is everyone burying their head in the sand?' Rob questioned, getting frustrated.

'Carla and Michelle are already struggling, if we go and send Jaimee away again they'll completely fall to pieces. I don't want to see my wife hurting anymore and as for Michelle, she needs to stay calm.' Peter explained.

'I suppose so.' Rob grunted, shrugging his shoulders.

'If Jaimee's still no better in a few weeks then we'll get professional help but for now, let's just give her space and time to get her head together.'

'I hope you're right.'

'I'm her dad and dad's know best.' Peter said, giving him a reassuring smile. 'You'll find that out soon enough.'

Later, at the factory, Carla arrives for her afternoon at work. She is clearly distracted after her visit to Jaimee but tries to remain happy for her employees.

'Afternoon Carla.' Beth smiled.

'Hi. Oh Michelle told me about what you all did the other day. Thank you. I really appreciate it.' Carla said.

'How is the work situation?' Izzy asked.

'Mr Trindley said he's rethinking his decision and he'll be in touch so fingers crossed.' Carla explained.

'You'll get us through this. You always do.' Sally said confidently.

'And how is Jaimee? Michelle said you'd gone to see her.' Hayley asked.

'She's not too good. She's refusing to get out of bed, she won't eat and she didn't say a single word to me while I was there.'

'It's not the same round here without her.' Julie sighed.

'I know.' Carla agreed, her voice weary.

A short while later and the lads had now joined Jaimee in her room, one sat either side of her bed. They had brought the photo album up with them and were flicking through the pages.

'You looked so beautiful on your wedding day. I think this is our favourite photo of us that's ever been taken. We felt so privileged to be there on your special day. We'd never seen you so happy.' Jake said, showing Jaimee the photo of the three of them and Matt.

Jaimee says nothing so they turn to the page with the official wedding photo of Jaimee and Matt. Jaimee's smile in the photo is bright and beaming and Matt is gazing lovingly at her.

'Look at that smile. Do you think you can try and smile like that now? Eh? Just for me and Jake?' Danny asked sensitively, as if talking to a small child.

The lads are deeply saddened when Jaimee lays down in her bed, pulling the duvet over her head without saying a word.

That evening, Peter, Carla and the kids are stood at the reception desk at the local bowling alley.

'You'll be using lane 2.' The receptionist said as Simon, Lila and Josh rush to the lane.

'Would you mind moving us to a different one?' Peter asked.

'Why?'

'Well there's a draft that comes through the main door. We experienced it last time.' Peter explained.

'Ignore my husband. He's overly competitive.' Carla said, shaking her head at Peter.

The receptionist passes them their shoes.

'I'm not.' Peter grunted.

Carla quickly puts her shoes on and watches as Peter carefully measures his laces and ties them, pulling the laces as tight as possible.

'Baby, how tight are you gonna tie those shoes?' Carla laughed.

'They need to be secure or it could affect the whole game.' Peter said seriously.

'Bloody hell you'd think you were taking part in the Olympics. A loose shoelace isn't gonna make you any worse at bowling.' Carla teased.

'It will when the ball goes down the gutter.'

'You could always have the ramps up.' Carla suggested, grinning.

'No way, only kids do that.'

'Come on dad, you're up first.' Simon called, having set up the lane.

'Oh look out, here comes the pro!' Carla exclaimed, teasing Peter as he inspects the bowling balls.

Peter throws the ball down the lane but it suddenly veers to the side, going straight down the gutter.

'Yeah excuse me, did you see that? There's definitely a draft!' Peter shouted over to the receptionist.

At Number 13, Jaimee is still lying in bed but when she hears Danny and Jake leave the house, she pulls her handbag from under the bed. She opens the bag and takes out a couple of packets of drugs and a bottle of vodka which she puts on the bedside table, contemplating her next move.

Back at the bowling alley, Carla and Peter are sat on the bench with Josh on Carla's lap, while Simon chooses which ball to use.

'Ooh look at that, you're even being beaten by Josh.' Carla joked, cuddling her son tightly. 'Daddy's rubbish isn't he baby?'

'He's got an advantage. You're technically taking his go.' Peter pointed out.

'He's technically two years old.' Carla added.

'And you keep showing off with your five strikes.' Peter said moodily.

'Six actually.' Carla corrected him.

'My turn.' Simon announced, wanting their attention.

'Go on Si, knock them all down.' Carla called out to him.

Simon throws the ball and Peter watches carefully.

'He won't get a strike there.' Peter shook his head confidently.

Carla and Peter watch as Simon gets a strike. He jumps up and down, laughing in celebration. Peter is clearly irritated.

'Face it gorgeous. You might be highly skilled in some things but bowling is certainly not one of them.' Carla laughed.

'Your phones ringing.' Peter said.

'Don't change the subject.' Carla replied.

'No, it really is ringing. Listen.' Peter said.

'Oh...' Carla said, taking her phone from her bag. 'Don't you dare take my turn. I'm onto a winner here.'

Carla goes over to the reception desk, accepting the call. Peter watches as her expression changes from happiness to complete devastation. He rushes over to her, leaving the kids with Simon. Carla hangs up the call, tears spilling from her eyes.

'Carla, what's going on?' Peter asked, concerned.

'The lads just called.' Carla muttered, overcome with emotion.

'And?' Peter questioned.

'Jaimee's been rushed to hospital. They think she's taken an overdose.'


	186. Chapter 186 (Spoilers)

**The next chapter is going to be huge so I'm unsure of how long it will take me to write. In the meantime:**

- The Barlow and Donovan family race to the hospital but will Jaimee survive? And if she does, will she ever get back to being the old Jaimee they know and love?

- Justin makes one final appearance but is it to apologise or for something far more sinister?

- It's Simon's presentation evening but will the Barlow's come together for the occasion?

- Michelle has a pregnancy scare...

**So that's what's to come, hope you like the sound of it all :-) I'll update as soon as I can. Keep the reviews coming x**


	187. Chapter 187

_**Thanks for the great reviews and sorry for the delay with this chapter. It ended up being longer than I expected so I have split it into two parts, the second part will be up later. Anyway, enjoy and please review. The more reviews the better :-) x**_

* * *

Half an hour later, having dropped the children off with Jake and Danny, Carla and Peter are pacing the floor in the waiting room of the hospital. Neither of them are speaking, their hearts completely broken. Rob and Michelle soon enter the room, looking equally as emotional.

'Any news?' Rob asked, panting, as he and Michelle rush over to Carla and Peter.

Carla and Peter don't respond, instead just shaking their heads solemnly.

'I'll never forgive myself if she dies. ' Michelle bowed her head sadly.

'We drove her to this.' Carla said.

'She won't die.' Rob said confidently.

'You don't know for sure Rob. You didn't see the look on the doctor's faces. I saw it when Paul died.' Carla replied.

'They're bound to be concerned. A twenty seven year old girl has taken an overdose.' Rob said.

'I knew she was feeling low but to try and kill herself...' Peter muttered; wishing he hadn't have shouted at her a few nights ago.

'We can't be certain that she did.' Rob said.

'She'd taken cocaine and downed half a bottle of vodka Rob. That isn't the way you spend a normal night in.' Carla snapped.

'I thought it might have been an accident.' Rob sighed.

A nurse walks through the waiting room and Carla rushes over to her, pulling at her uniform.

'Excuse me, what's happening?' Carla asked, frantic with worry.

'Please try and stay calm. We'll come and find you when we have some news for you.' The nurse said.

Suddenly the nurse's pager bleeps and she, along with a couple more nurses and a doctor, race through the waiting room and down the corridor towards Jaimee's room.

'Why are they running? Jaimee's room is down that corridor. Peter, why are they rushing?' Carla asked, panicking.

'I don't know.' Peter said, his voice quiet.

'I'm going to see her.' Carla said, starting to cry.

'Don't, Carla please?' Peter pleaded, trying to hold her back.

'I need to see her.' Carla said, shoving Peter away. 'Peter get off me!'

Carla runs down the corridor with Peter following her. They reach Jaimee's room and as they look through the window, they are consumed with sadness, seeing the doctors and nurses desperately trying to save Jaimee's life. The doctor gives Jaimee's electric shock treatment to get her heart working again and Carla falls to the floor, sobbing.

'Sshh, come on baby, it's ok I'm here.' Peter said in a soothing voice, holding her tightly.

One of the nurses has seen this and comes out of the room.

'Mr and Mrs Barlow, we strongly advise you go back to the waiting room.' The nurse said.

'Please don't let her die. I need her, we all need her.' Carla begged, sobbing.

'We're going our best for Jaimee but to give her our full attention we need you to go back to the waiting room.'

'It's ok, I'll look after her.' Peter nodded obediently.

The nurse quickly goes back into Jaimee's room and Peter eventually manages to get Carla to stand up, guiding her back through to the waiting room. Rob and Michelle are alarmed to see Carla's emotional state.

'What's happened?' Rob asked.

'The machine's were going crazy. She's in a bad way.' Peter informed them.

'But she's gonna get through it yeah?' Michelle questioned.

'They wouldn't tell me anything, just said they were doing their best. I mean, what the hell does that even mean?' Carla said, getting increasingly angry.

'Come and sit down.' Rob said softly, patting the seat beside him.

Over at the Rovers, the pub is quiet apart from the few who had come for last orders. Stella is serving behind the bar, where Norris, Rita, Kylie, David and Audrey are sat. The factory girls are sat in a nearby booth.

'Did you see the ambulance outside Jaimee's earlier?' Beth gasped in horror.

'I heard it was an overdose.' Kylie added.

'It wouldn't surprise me.' Norris grumbled.

'Norris!' Rita exclaimed.

'Well she's always been quite unstable.' Norris said, shaking his head.

'Her boyfriend died two weeks ago. The last thing she needs right now is us lot hanging round insulting her. God knows what state she's in.' Stella replied, annoyed with Norris.

'And you mustn't forget that she saved all of us a couple of years back. I seem to remember you singing her praises back then.' Rita added.

Norris doesn't reply, instead he bows his head, clearly feeling guilty over what he'd said.

Back at the hospital, an hour or so had passed and the Barlow/Donovan family are growing ever more concerned by the lack of news when a doctor approaches them.

'Mr and Mrs Barlow, shall we step into the relative's room?' The doctor suggested.

'No, whatever you've got to say you can say it in front of them as well.' Carla said, anxious for news.

'We're her Uncle and Aunt.' Rob added.

'Ok, well we're pleased to tell you we've managed to stabilise Jaimee's condition for now.' The doctor revealed, sitting down with them.

'For now? What does that mean?' Carla questioned, feeling nauseous.

'We can't be sure exactly how Jaimee will progress. We're not trying to scare you because she could wake up and be perfectly fine...'

'Or she could die?' Michelle asked, her voice almost like a whisper.

'We just want to prepare you for every eventuality. Jaimee took a large amount of drugs and consumed half a bottle of vodka so it's going to take time for her body to repair itself. Like I said before, we don't want to scare or upset you but there is a chance that she could wake up a different person.' The doctor explained sensitively.

'You mean she could be brain damaged?' Peter asked, stunned by the news.

'We can't be completely sure of anything until she comes round so for now, it's a waiting game I'm afraid.'

'Are we able to sit with her?' Peter asked, noticing Carla is unable to speak.

'Of course. If you need anything then please let us know.' The doctor replied kindly.

'Thank you.' Peter said gratefully.

A while later, Michelle is sat alone by Jaimee's bedside, clearly shaken by how ill Jaimee is; she has wires and machines attached to her body and she is pale and extremely skinny - nothing like the lively, cheeky girl that arrived on a motorbike nearly seven years ago.

'The doctor's said it might help if you hear some familiar voices...it's Michelle, by the way. They're not sure if you've got something wrong with your brain. I don't know if you can hear my voice very clearly but...please wake up. Me, your mum and dad and your Uncle Rob, we've all been pacing that waiting room since you were brought in. You're really scaring us darlin'. We're terrified at the thought of you not waking up.' Michelle explained, her voice quiet and rough from the many tears she'd shed.

'I know we haven't been getting on so well lately but if you open your eyes for me I swear I'll forget all the things you said. Just open your eyes, even if it's just a tiny bit. Please Jaimee? This family isn't right without you.' Michelle shook her head, unable to believe what was happening.

'Maybe you're still tired. That's ok, I'll sit here all day and all night if I have to.' Michelle said, taking Jaimee's hand. 'Your mum was gonna come and sit with you but she's feeling a little bit poorly at the moment. All the stress and worry is taking its toll so I said I'd come and keep you company until she felt strong enough. I don't want you to feel guilty though sweetheart. It's not your fault, it's just because we love you so much.'

'Oh and in case you're wondering, the lads are at home with the kids. We didn't think Simon, Lila and Josh should see their big sister like this so the lads offered to stay with them. They said they'll be in first thing in the morning though and also to tell you that they love you. You see Jaimee, you might have lost Matt but you've still got all of us and we're not going anywhere. So please keep fighting for us. Please...' Michelle said before breaking down in tears.

Down the corridor, in the ladies' toilets, Carla is crouched by the toilet throwing up. Peter is stood behind her, holding her hair back for his broken wife and rubbing her back to try and comfort her.

'You shouldn't be in here.' Carla said, resting her head on the cubicle wall.

'Sod the rules. I'm not leaving you on your own in this state.' Peter replied.

'I'm so stupid. Jaimee's the one in a hospital bed not me. She's at death's door and I'm wallowing in self-pity.' Carla groaned, angry with herself.

'She won't die.'

'You heard the doctor.'

'Yeah but they also said there's a chance she'll wake up and be like the old Jaimee. We have to hang onto that.' Peter said, trying to be positive about the situation.

'I need to be with my daughter.' Carla said, trying to get up from the floor.

'We'll go and see her soon but I want to make sure you're completely ok before we do.' Peter said, stopping her from standing.

'I don't like to think of her on her own.'

'She's not. Michelle's with her, remember? And Rob's probably in there now too.'

'But what if they decide to go and get some air? She won't have anyone with her then.'

'Listen to me Carla, you need to stop worrying.' Peter said.

'Our daughter is lying unconscious after an overdose, of course I'm worried.' Carla replied.

'So am I but you need to stay calm for your own sake. It's bad enough I've got to visit my daughter in hospital. I don't want my wife being admitted too.' Peter explained.

'I've never been so frightened.' Carla whimpered.

'Our girl is a proper fighter.' Peter reassured her.

'I'm not sure she is.'

'Think of everything she's been through; her addictions, going to prison, losing her Auntie Amy and Warren, her baby and now Matt. They're some of the worst things a person can go through and yet she's survived them all. She'll survive this too, you'll see.'

Later, the family are in the hospital canteen. Rob and Michelle are sat at a table in the corner of the room, trying to calm themselves down for the sake of their unborn child. Peter and Carla are stood near the queue, although Carla is constantly looking over her shoulder, wanting to escape.

'Why won't you let me in to see her?' Carla asked, frustrated.

'You need to get some food down you.' Peter replied.

'Michelle, will you go back and sit with her? Or you Rob?' Carla asked, turning to her brother and sister-in-law.

'No, we're all getting some food. We need to be strong.' Peter interrupted.

'I don't want anything.' Carla shook her head.

'You haven't eaten since yesterday lunchtime.'

'I'm not hungry.'

'Well I'm not letting you out of this canteen until you eat something. Once you're with Jaimee, you won't wanna leave her so you'll need all the energy you can get.' Peter said firmly; Carla was one of the most stubborn people he'd ever met but after many years together, he knew how to handle her.

Just as Carla is about to make her way over to the table where Rob and Michelle are sat, the nurse enters the canteen and approaches her and Peter, the expression on her face sending them into panic.

'Mr and Mrs Barlow, I need to speak with you. It's Jaimee...'


	188. Chapter 188

_**Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I'm so pleased you're all sticking with the story, it means a lot to me :-) Just to let you know, there will be no Carla pregnancy. I think four kids is enough for her and I like the dynamics of the Barlow family at the moment. Also, I'm doing a pregnancy storyline with Michelle so I don't want it to get too repetitive. Hope you're not too disappointed! Anyway, here's the second part of the chapter so please enjoy and review x**_

* * *

The Barlow/Donovan family were in the relative's room with the nurse. The walk there had felt like an eternity but now they were there, they were all sick with worry and anticipation.

'Jaimee came round around half an hour ago.' The nurse revealed, smiling.

'She did? Oh thank god!' Carla exclaimed, breathing a sigh of relief.

'We've run some tests and we'll inform you as soon as the results come back but for now, you can go and sit with her.' The nurse said.

'She'll make a full recovery then?' Peter asked positively.

'Like I said earlier, we can't be sure until the results come back. She's not out of the woods yet but the fact she's come round fairly quickly is a good sign.'

'Thank you so much.' Michelle said gratefully.

'Jaimee's sleeping right now but feel free to sit with her. If there's any problems, let us know.' The nurse replied before leaving the canteen.

'I'm not being funny Peter but you can seriously forget food now. There's no way I'm going back to that canteen. I want to see Jaimee.' Carla said, turning to her husband.

'You read my mind.' Peter smiled, putting his arm round Carla.

The family leave the room, wanting to get to Jaimee as soon as they could.

Over at number 13, Danny is in the living room on the phone, trying to talk as quietly as he could so he didn't wake the children.

'That's brilliant news. We'll be there first thing in the morning.' Danny said before hanging up the phone.

'Was that Carla?' Jake asked, coming through from the kitchen.

'Michelle. She said Jaimee's come round and that the doctor's are pretty confident that she'll be alright.' Danny replied.

'Ahh that's amazing! I can't wait to see her now.'

'Me too.' Danny grinned.

'Are you talking about Jaimee?' Simon asked, appearing in the doorway.

'I thought you were in bed?' Jake said, raising his eyebrows.

'I couldn't sleep. I need to know if she's ok.' Simon said.

'She's doing as well as she can be pal. She woke up a little while ago but she's still quite sleepy.'

'She's going to get better though yeah?'

'Course she will. She'd never leave her family.' Danny reassured him.

'She hates us.' Simon said sadly.

'No she doesn't.'

'Jaimee hasn't spoken to me, Lila and Josh in ages and she's been so nasty to Carla and dad. She's even horrible to Michelle and Rob.'

'Come and sit with us Si.' Jake said, patting the seat in between himself and Danny.

Simon sits in between them, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

'Do you wanna know what Jaimee said to us when she came back to London after meeting all of you? She said, I've finally got a family. That means the world to her Simon, you all mean everything. I know she's said some nasty things and we have to admit we've lost our temper with her a few times but it's just because she's been through a bad time.' Danny explained sensitively.

'So she still loves us?' Simon asked.

'She'll always love you.'

'How about you go and get a couple of hours sleep adn then you can come to the hospital with us in the morning? We'll drop Li and Josh off at your gran and granddad's.' Jake suggested.

'Ok, thanks lads.' Simon nodded, feeling a little happier.

'We're always here for you mate. You're Jaimee's family and that makes you part of our family too.' Jake smiled; they'd begun to see Simon like the little brother they'd never had.

Over at the hospital, in Jaimee's room, the whole family is gathered, watching Jaimee as she sleeps.

'She looks so peaceful.' Rob said, removing a strand of Jaimee's hair from her face.

'I can't remember the last time she looked so relaxed. Strange really, she's so poorly yet she looks happier than when she was a couple of days ago.' Peter replied.

'I'm never letting her feel that low again.' Carla said determinedly, gripping Jaimee's hand tightly.

'That's if she'll let us in. I mean it's not like she's been nice to us lately. What if she wakes up and tells us to leave?' Michelle questioned.

'She won't. When she wakes up and realises that we've been here for her the whole time she'll realise how much we love her. Everything will be ok from now on.' Carla said.

'That's it baby, think positive.' Peter said proudly, putting his arm round Carla.

'I can't help but be a little bit scared though.' Michelle said, her voice quivering a little.

Rob puts his arm round his pregnant wife, hating seeing her so sad. She'd taken Jaimee's cruel words to heart and had felt betrayed after all she'd done for Jaimee in the past.

An hour or so passes and Rob is in the room alone with Jaimee. Everyone else had gone to get some drinks but he'd promised to stay and keep an eye on her. Suddenly, Jaimee begins to stir, her eyes twitching a little until they completely open.

'Hiya princess. How are you feeling?' Rob asked, thrilled that his niece was finally awake.

'Rough.' Jaimee groaned, rubbing her sore head.

'I'm not surprised.' Rob said.

'Can I go home now?' Jaimee asked, attempting to sit up in bed but failing.

'No they wanna keep you in for observation.' Rob replied.

'It's just a hangover.'

'Yeah and you never get hangovers. Don't try brushing this off, it's serious.'

'I'll be fine.' Jaimee said.

'You said that a couple of days ago and then we're all gathered outside your hospital room praying that you hadn't taken your own life.'

There is silence for a few moments before Jaimee suddenly breaks down, sobbing hysterically.

'I can't believe I've been so stupid. I could have died. I might not have woken up ever again. I'm a fool.' Jaimee sobbed.

'Hey, don't be so hard on yourself darlin'. You're not well.' Rob said in a soothing tone.

'But I will get better.' Jaimee told him, after taking a few moments to compose herself.

'Yeah? Good girl. And you need to remember we'll be here for you, no matter what happens.' Rob replied.

'Even after everything I said to you all?' Jaimee asked.

'You don't get rid of us that easily kid.' Rob winked.

Later, Carla is by Jaimee's bed, having taken over from Rob, who wanted to check on Michelle.

'Why did you do it Jaimee?' Carla asked, taking hold of Jaimee's hand.

'I didn't know who I was anymore. I looked in the mirror and it was like a complete stranger was staring back at me. I didn't know who Jaimee Barlow was.' Jaimee replied, her voice full of sadness.

'You're my special girl.' Carla reassured her, smiling sweetly.

'I don't deserve you. I don't deserve any of you.' Jaimee shook her head, overwhelmed by her family's kindness.

'You do. We love you so much.'

'Please don't be nice to me.'

'We're telling the truth.'

There is silence for a while, both women deep in thought before Jaimee breaks the silence.

'I can't believe I took it so far.' Jaimee sighed.

'Look Jaimee, we've all been talking and we think it'd be best if you came to live with me and your dad for a while.' Carla suggested.

'No I don't want to intrude.' Jaimee declined.

'You wouldn't be. We'll turn the front room into a bedroom and it can be yours for as long as you want it.'

'What about the lads?' Jaimee asked.

'They think it's a good idea too. Me and your dad want to help you get better and the only way we can really do that is if you're living under our roof. I know we're not gonna get back to the way we were straight away but if we really try, all of us, then we'll get back there eventually.' Carla explained.

'No.'

'Let's make a deal, you come and stay with us and if, in a couple of weeks you feel no better and you really think you'll be happier without us then I'll let you walk away.'

'You say that now...'

'And I mean it. The idea of losing you makes me so sad but you're happiness has always been and always will be my main priority. If being away from us will make you feel happy then that's what has to be done but I'm begging you to at least try to let us help you?' Carla pleaded.

'Ok.' Jaimee eventually relented. 'As long as you don't mind?'

'Of course we don't. It'll be brilliant having you with us again. You've given us all such a fright.'

'I'm sorry.' Jaimee apologised.

'There's no need to apologise love. Just rest and let us look after you.' Carla said.

'I need to say sorry one more time. Send Michelle in.' Jaimee said.

'Good girl.' Carla smiled, proud of her daughter.

Carla leaves the room and after a short while, Michelle nervously enters the room.

'Hello sweetheart. Your mum said to come in.' Michelle said, her voice a little shaky with nerves.

'I need to talk to you.' Jaimee said.

'Have I done something wrong?' Michelle asked, worried.

'No. You never have. I was angry and looking for someone to blame. The things I said-.'

'It's ok.' Michelle interrupted, sitting down beside her bed.

'No, listen to me. The things I said to you were so nasty, in fact they were completely vile. You didn't deserve all that, especially not now. What kind of person does that make me eh? Shouting abuse in the face of a pregnant woman.' Jaimee replied.

'I know it's the grief, it's not the real Jaimee.' Michelle said.

'I sometimes wonder if the real Jaimee died with Matt.'

'Course she didn't. She's just got a little bit lost.'

'Mum and dad are letting me stay with them for a while.' Jaimee told her.

'That will be nice.' Michelle smiled softly, pleased that Jaimee was now referring to them as her parents again.

'I'm scared.' Jaimee admitted.

'Why? You're safe with them.'

'Because Matt lost his life on that street. It's not gonna be easy to look out the window every day and relive that moment.' Jaimee said.

'Maybe it'll help you find peace with the whole situation.' Michelle replied.

'How?' Jaimee asked.

'There's dozens and dozens of bunches of flowers on that street. It's a reminder to you of how loved he was and how much people thought of him. Those are the things you need to keep in mind, not how he died.' Michelle explained.

'What do you reckon he'd think to me right now?' Jaimee asked.

'He'd be so proud of you.' Michelle grinned.

'For trying to top myself?' Jaimee questioned, confused.

'No, for fighting harder than you've ever fought before and surviving a massive overdose. You're amazing Jaimee. I wish you'd realise that.'

'I've missed you. It's been strange not talking to you.'

'I've missed you too.' Michelle replied. 'Hey, I've got something you might like to see.'

'Yeah?'

'Meet your little cousin.' Michelle said, giving her the scan photo.

Jaimee looks at the scan photo in amazement, a smile appearing on her face and tears filling her eyes. She holds out her hand and Michelle holds it tightly.

'Congratulations Michelle. You're gonna be an incredible mum.'

A couple of hours later, Rob, Michelle, Carla and Peter are gathered in Jaimee's room waiting for Jake, Danny and Simon to arrive. They have been talking almost non-stop and it was clear Jaimee was getting tired again but she seemed keen to stay awake.

'I don't mean to be rude but what's with the dodgy shoes?' Jaimee said, glancing down at the shoes on Carla and Peter's feet.

'We were at the bowling alley when we got the call about you.' Peter replied.

'Did you win?' Jaimee asked her mother.

'Course I did.' Carla smiled, knowing it would wind Peter up.

'I'm sure she slips the staff a fiver or two to fix it so she wins. How is it possible to get about 8 strikes every time?' Peter questioned, getting competitive again, amusing the family.

'Here we go again!' Carla exclaimed, laughing.

Jaimee laughs, for what seems like the first time in ages and Carla can't help but smile at her daughter.

'There's that gorgeous smile.' Carla said, taking hold of her daughter's chin. 'Keep this chin of yours up here from now on babe, we're gonna get you better.'


	189. Chapter 189 (Note)

**Hi everyone,**

**Just a few questions:**

**- Did I make Jaimee too unlikeable? Or do you still like the character?**

**- Are you still interested in the story as a whole?**

**I couldn't help but notice the lack of views and reviews for the last chapter. I worked really hard on it and was hoping it would have had a bigger impact on you all. I won't be uploading the next chapter until I get a few more reviews, thanks :-)**

**Also, thanks to those who review every single chapter. Your support is much appreciated :-) xx**


	190. Chapter 190

**_Thank you for the fantastic reviews :-) Because this story has gone on much longer than I ever thought it would I sometimes worry that people are getting bored of it so to know that you still enjoy it and care for the characters is great! Thank you very much! _**

**_Also, if you liked 'Dream Team' then please head over to the crossover section and look for my one-shot 'Two Sides of the Same Coin' :-) Please review and thanks to those who already have x_**

**_Anyway, apologies for the delay in updating. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy and let me know what you think :-) x_**

* * *

A few days later and Peter is driving his wife and eldest daughter home, having finally been able to discharge Jaimee from hospital. She was well enough to leave hospital but the huge amount of drink and drugs she'd taken had taken their toll on her body and she needed help walking and was still very tired and emotional.

'Nearly home now darlin'.' Peter smiled, looking in the rear-view mirror.

'I don't want anyone seeing me.' Jaimee said self-consciously.

'They won't say anything nasty.' Carla said.

'No but they'll look at me like I'm some sort of freak.'

'People round here love you. They'll just be pleased you're alright.' Carla reassured her.

Peter pulls up outside their house and Jaimee gazes at the huge pile of floral tributes still on the path, opposite the house.

'You won't be able to walk along that path soon with all those flowers.' Jaimee sighed.

'Oh sweetheart, I didn't even think..' Carla stammered; when she invited Jaimee to stay she had completely forgotten about the floral tributes to Matt.

'No it's fine. Michelle said it'll help me move on and I think she's right. His spirit is still here and he's gonna watch over me while I get better.' Jaimee said, putting on a brave face.

Carla and Peter get out of the car and help a fragile Jaimee out of her seat. Ryan watches from the corner before making his way towards them.

'Jaimee...' Ryan said softly, approaching his sick cousin.

'Ryan, how are you?' Jaimee asked.

'I should be asking you that question.' Ryan said.

'I'm getting there slowly.' Jaimee shrugged.

'She's doing brilliantly.' Peter added, grinning proudly at her.

'That doesn't surprise me.' Ryan said, smiling.

'Can you believe how many flowers there are?' Jaimee asked him.

'I put some down for him yesterday. Shall I show you?' Ryan offered.

'Yes please.' Jaimee accepted.

Ryan takes hold of Jaimee's arm and gently guides her over to the flowers. He helps her crouch down and he does the same, reaching from the flowers he had previously laid down.

'They're beautiful Ry.' Jaimee smiled softly.

'I just thought seeing as you weren't able to lay some flowers, that I should do it for you.' Ryan said.

'I appreciate that.'

Jaimee slowly gets to her feet, rubbing her tired eyes and yawning.

'You tired?' Ryan asked.

'Exhausted. My legs feel so heavy, everything's such an effort.' Jaimee groaned.

'Maybe you should go to bed and rest.' Ryan suggested.

'Will you come in for a bit? We can watch a film, like we used to?' Jaimee asked.

'I don't want you getting over-tired.'

'If I need to then I'll have a nap while the films on. Please Ryan, we always used to hang out with each other.'

'Ok. But only if I get to pick the film.'

'Deal.'

Over at the factory, the girls and Sean are already at their machines, having been let in by Hayley. Rob and Michelle enter, hand in hand.

'Morning Rob. Michelle.' Sally greeted them politely.

'Morning girls.' Michelle smiled back.

'How are we all this morning?' Rob asked.

'Still a bit shook up about Jaimee if we're honest.' Julie said, worried.

'How is she?' Sean questioned.

'Carla and Peter are bringing her home this morning. She's still very poorly but with everyone's help we're hoping we'll see the old Jaimee very soon.' Michelle explained.

'That would be brilliant. She's a crackin' kid.' Beth replied.

'You got that right. But for now, we need all hands to sewing machines. Mr Haslam is still refusing to come back to us so we need to work twice as hard from now on.' Rob said.

Rob and Michelle go into the office, closing the door behind them.

'They're dead sweet about Jaimee.' Michelle said, sitting in her chair.

'She's one in a million.' Rob said, still obviously very concerned about his niece.

Jaimee is sat on the sofa at her parent's house, Carla hovering round the kitchen area, occasionally glancing at her daughter. Josh and Lila are upstairs playing with their toys and enjoying the start of their school holiday while Simon is at the garage with the lads, finishing his car. The younger two children had been dropped home by their grandparents a couple of hours earlier but Carla had told them to go straight to their room, not wanting Jaimee disturbed too much.

'Jaimee!' Lila exclaimed, running into the living room, unable to wait any longer. She jumps onto her lap.

'Be careful Li. Don't jump on her. She's not been very well.' Carla told her.

'Is that why you have been to hospital?' Lila asked, turning to her big sister.

'Yeah, that's right.' Jaimee replied, bowing her head.

'Not the special hospital though?'

'No, never again.'

'Jaimee's gonna live with us for a little while Lila.' Carla explained.

'Really?!' Lila exclaimed, her eyes wide with happiness.

'Yeah, why don't you go and tell Josh?' Carla suggested.

'Yay! I'm so excited!' Lila giggled, rushing upstairs.

Carla looks at Jaimee and sees she is trying hard not to cry. Carla's heart breaks a little, seeing her daughter in such a vulnerable state.

'What's wrong Jay?' Carla asked, concerned.

'She's five years old. She shouldn't know about special hospitals. Lila spends most of her time watching princess films yet she has no idea that her whole life is made up of fairytales to protect her from the truth. That's not right, it shouldn't be like this.' Jaimee replied, fighting back the tears.

'It's not your fault.' Carla reassured her, sitting beside her.

'It is. This family was perfectly happy until I turned up on the doorstep.'

'We might have been happy but we were incomplete.'

'I go from one crisis to another and when things get too much I take drugs and drink a stupid amount of alcohol. And if that's not bad enough I take it out on the people that mean the most to me.'

'We forgive you.' Carla said, taking her hand.

'But I don't forgive myself. I was so cruel to you.' Jaimee shook her head.

'I wasn't exactly a saint either was I? Slapping my daughter round the face is hardly something to be proud of.' Carla sighed.

'I deserved it. I really did. Saying all that horrible stuff about Tony and Frank and even Liam...'

'It doesn't matter now.' Carla interrupted, feeling herself getting emotional.

'But it does. I know how you felt about Liam because it's the same way I felt about Matt. It's only since losing him that I realise what you've been through and instead of talking to you about it I chose to scream and shout and throw his name around like it was a piece of rubbish. I never meant it though.' Jaimee explained.

'I know you didn't. Grief does strange things to a person, it changes them.' Carla replied.

'You can say that again. I used to be a brilliant businesswoman.'

'You still are.'

'Really? I screwed up that meeting with Mr Trindley...' Jaimee said, feeling guilty. 'I don't suppose he's reconsidered has he?'

'He hasn't. Your Uncle Rob tried to talk him round but he was furious.'

'I'm so sorry.'

'We've managed to get a couple of new orders so we should be ok. I don't want you feeling guilty anymore.'

'I'll give my shares back to you and then I'll pay back all the money I've earned since joining the company.' Jaimee insisted.

'You'll do no such thing.' Carla shook her head.

'I can't stay with the company. It nearly fell apart because of me. People nearly lost their jobs because of me.' Jaimee said.

'You'll always have shares in Underworld Jaimee and I refuse to take those shares back. I have faith in you.'

'I just want to make it up to you, to everyone.'

'And you will but first things first, you need to recover properly. That means plenty of sleep, a decent hot meal each evening and the love of your family.'

'Will you help me to my room? I'm tired.' Jaimee asked, wearily.

'Of course.' Carla said, helping her to her feet and taking hold of her am. 'That's it, good girl. One step at a time, really steady now.'

On Coronation Street, Peter is stood outside the bookies having a cigarette when Michelle, who has stepped out of the factory for a break, notices him.

'Peter!' Michelle called, making her way towards the bookies.

'Oh hi, you alright?' Peter greeted her with a smile.

'Yeah I just needed a bit of air.'

'Still suffering?' Peter asked.

'Yeah but I'm sure I'll think it was all worth it when I'm holding my baby.' Michelle said, rubbing her stomach.

'I'm sure you will.'

'How's Jaimee doing? Is she settled in?' Michelle asked, still very worried about her niece.

'She's with us but I wouldn't say she's settled. She's very tired and weak but I'm sure she'll be ok in the end.' Peter explained, trying to be as strong as he could for his family.

'You know me and Rob will do anything to help you.' Michelle offered.

'Why don't you pop round tonight? I'll cook. Maybe we can remind Jaimee of what a great family we are when we all pull together.' Peter suggested.

'Yeah that sounds lovely. About 6ish ok?'

'Sounds perfect.' Peter smiled as Michelle walks back to the factory.

A while later, Jaimee is sat in the living room again as she was unable to sleep. Ryan is sat beside her, having returned to the house with some lunch for his cousin, although she hadn't touched it.

'I don't know what I would have done if you'd died. It's great having my little cousin around.' Ryan said suddenly, breaking the silence.

'I can hardly believe I'm still here if I'm honest. Not after what the doctor's told me. Apparently my heart actually stopped beating at one point. It doesn't get much more serious than that does it?' Jaimee replied.

'I keep wondering if there was something we should have done to help.'

'You all did your best. I mean, mum and Michelle were practically following me round for days, but when you feel as low as I did, as I do, there's nothing anyone can do. I miss him Ryan. I miss him so much it feels like my heart is actually gonna shatter in a million pieces. It's not right that he's gone. We should have been planning our life together but instead I had to watch as a car...' Jaimee's voice trails off, starting to cry. 'Sorry.'

'It's ok, if you need to cry then cry. I'm here.' Ryan reassured her, pulling her into a hug.

A short while later, Carla comes out of Dev's shop having popped in to get some bread and milk. Justin emerges from round the corner, making her jump.

'Fancy bumping into you.' Justin grinned.

'Didn't you get the message the other week?' Carla said moodily, trying to walk back to the house.

'I don't give up easily.'

'Well please make an exception. I need to get home.'

'Not working today?' Justin asked, glancing back at the factory.

'No, not that it's any of your business.' Carla sighed.

'Why? Are you ok?' Justin questioned.

'I'd be better if you left me alone.' Carla said.

'You look like you need some fun. Why don't we go into town?'

'Why would I wanna go anywhere with you?'

'Because I could make you happy. You deserve it Carla, you look wiped out.'

'Well that's what happens when you've been sleeping by your daughter's hospital bed, or trying to anyway. Course, you wouldn't know about that would you? You wouldn't know anything about being a parent.'

'Wait, why was she in hospital?' Justin asked.

'I don't wanna talk about it.' Carla said.

'Was she off her face again? Honestly that girl is a nightmare, smoking, drinking, doing drugs...what a mess.' Justin said, shaking his head, irritating Carla.

'She tried to kill herself.' Carla revealed.

Carla watches as a horrified expression appears on Justin's face.

'Yeah I bet you didn't expect that did you? My precious, gorgeous little girl tried to take her own life because of people bad mouthing her. So you say one more horrible word about her and I swear you'll be sorry.' Carla snarled, getting increasingly angry with her ex.

Suddenly Carla starts to cry, still desperately worried about her daughter. Peter sees this from inside the bookies and immediately rushes to his wife's aid.

'Love, what's wrong?' Peter asked before looking at Justin. 'What have you said to her?'

Justin remains silent, just stood in front of Peter, glaring at him.

'Come on, come inside, you need to calm down.' Peter said comfortingly, putting his arm round his emotional wife.

Peter takes Carla's hand and takes her into the bookies, although he leaves the door wide open.

'You'll regret the day you ever crossed me! Who the hell do you think you are, taking my family from me?!' Justin bellowed after Peter, his face and voice more angry than ever before. 'You'll pay for this Peter Barlow!'

Justin storms off with a face like thunder.

A while later, at Carla and Peter's house, Jaimee is now home alone as Ryan had gone into town. The doorbell rings and she answers it as quickly as she can, although this proves difficult as she shuffles towards it, clinging to the wall and furniture.

Eventually, she opens the front door and finds Jason stood nervously, carrying some flowers.

'Julie told me you were home.' Jason said, a little nervously.

Jaimee nods weakly, not saying a word. She still felt bad about the way she treated Jason when they were together.

'I brought you these. I put some down for Matt too but I really wanted to try and cheer you up.' Jason added, holding out a huge bunch of flowers.

'Thank you. That's really kind.' Jaimee accepted the flowers gratefully.

'So how are you feeling?' Jason asked, concerned by her pale complexion and skinny frame.

'Terrible. It feels strange being back here, on this street. Everyone is being so lovely to me but I don't deserve it.' Jaimee said wearily, slumping against the front door.

'We've all been through bad times.' Jason said, wanting to take her pain away.

'But not everyone tries to top themselves do they? I feel so embarrassed.' Jaimee admitted.

'Don't you dare feel like that. You're an amazing girl Jaimee.' Jason said, making her blush a little.

'Do you want to come in for a cuppa?' Jaimee offered; since returning from hospital she felt scared of being on her own, although she'd never admit it to anyone.

About an hour later, Carla and Peter arrive back home, having taken some time to compose themselves. They were doing their best to be strong but they were struggling with the pressures of keeping their family together.

'Do I look ok? I don't want Jaimee thinking I've been crying.' Carla asked, turning to her husband.

'You look beautiful as always.' Peter reassured her, pushing her hair behind her ear.

'Thank you for stepping in before. He was being really cruel to her.' Carla said.

'He's one of the most horrible blokes I've ever had the misfortune of meeting.'

'And I chose to have a child with him. More fool me eh?' Carla shook her head, disappointed in herself.

'You were young. If you'd thought you'd end up pregnant I'm sure you would have chose someone else.' Peter said.

'I'd have wanted someone just like you.' Carla replied.

'Well you've got me and I won't let anyone hurt you ok?'

'My knight in shining armour.' Carla smiled.

'Knight in a scruffy leather jacket actually.' Peter corrected her. 'Mind you, it loses it's magic a bit if I say it like that doesn't it?'

'Give me a leather jacket over a metal suit any day. Besides I don't think silver's really your colour is it baby? Well apart from the little bit of silvery grey in your hair.' Carla teased, ruffling his hair.

'Oi!' Peter exclaimed, laughing, pleased Carla has cheered up a little. 'And anyway is it any wonder I've got grey hairs when I'm part of this family.'

'Excuses, excuses. Face it handsome, you're getting old.' Carla laughed.

Carla and Peter go into their house and head straight for the living room, still giggling. However, they stop in their tracks when they see Jason sat on the sofa. Jaimee is cuddled up to him, with his arm securely around her, and she is sleeping.

'Oh...' Carla said, not expecting Jason to be there.

'Sorry I just popped round to give her some flowers. We were talking for a bit and then she fell asleep, she's absolutely knackered.' Jason said in a hushed tone, not wanting to wake Jaimee.

'Well we'll take over now if you want?' Peter offered.

'I'll stay a bit longer. As long as that's alright with you?' Jason said, still feeling a little nervous.

'Course it is. I'm glad she's got friends like you.' Carla smiled softly


	191. Chapter 191

_**Thank you for the lovely reviews as always :-) Sorry again about the delay, these past few chapters have been a lot longer than I first thought! Anyway hope you enjoy and please keep reviewing :-) x**_

* * *

The next day, around lunchtime, Jaimee emerges from her bedroom and goes into the living room where Carla is busy working at the dining table.

'Hiya love, how did you sleep?' Carla asked, looking up from her paperwork.

'Really well. I didn't realise it was so late.' Jaimee said, glancing at the clock on the wall.

'You obviously needed it. Do you feel a bit better?' Carla questioned, pleased to see a bit of colour back in Jaimee's cheeks.

'Well my stomach's rumbling and I can't remember the last time it did that so it must be a good thing.'

'Excellent. I'll make you some breakfast.' Carla said, clearing her paperwork from the table.

'Are you sure?' Jaimee asked.

'Darlin' you don't need to keep asking if I'm sure. I'm your mum and I'm gonna look after you. Now sit down, you're making me nervous hobbling round like that.' Carla replied, prompting Jaimee to do as she says.

Over at the flat, Michelle is getting dressed in the bedroom while Rob works from home.

'Arghhh!' Michelle screamed.

'What's up?' Rob asked, worried, as he rushes into the bedroom.

'My jeans won't do up.' Michelle groaned.

'Is that it? Jesus Michelle I thought something was wrong.' Rob breathed a sigh of relief.

'It is. What am I supposed to wear?'

'Trackies?' Rob suggested.

'Did you really just suggest that? One, when do I ever wear a tracksuit and two, if I were to wear a tracksuit it wouldn't be to go to work.' Michelle replied, rolling her eyes.

'You're only in for the afternoon.'

'That's not the point. I'm a PA and when do you ever see a PA wearing a tracksuit?' Michelle asked.

'There must be something that fits you.' Rob said.

'Nothing. I'm massive.' Michelle moaned.

'Hardly.' Rob shook his head, laughing.

'I was never this big at four months with Ryan.' Michelle said.

'Yeah but that was a long time ago babe.'

'And? It's still the same body.'

'I know it must be horrible for you but you still look just as beautiful.' Rob reassured her.

'What if I don't get my figure back?' Michelle asked, worried.

'You will.' Rob said.

'I might not.' Michelle said, shaking her head.

'Then so what? I love you Michelle, whatever you look like, whatever you do or say, I love you.' Rob said.

'I love you too, you big softy.' Michelle grinned, kissing Rob.

'Only five months to go.' Rob said excitedly, placing a hand on Michelle's baby bump.

'It can't come quick enough as far as I'm concerned.'

'It'll fly by Chelle.'

'How are you feeling this morning anyway?' Michelle asked.

'My leg's playing up a bit but I should think myself lucky after everything that's happened with Jaimee and Matt.' Rob said.

'I might pop over and see her a bit later, have a girly chat.'

'Yeah it'll do you good.'

Back at the Barlow's, Jaimee is finishing her breakfast/lunch and Carla is gathering her work stuff together.

'I'm gonna head back to the factory. Are you sure you'll be ok on your own this afternoon?' Carla asked. She couldn't help but worry about Jaimee after everything that had happened.

'Yeah and I told you the kids could have stopped with me.' Jaimee said.

'I don't think it's very wise at the moment. You can barely walk, let alone run round after Lila and Josh.' Carla replied.

'It's not fair on them, being pushed out of their home on their school holiday.'

'I'm sure their having a brilliant time with Ken and Deirdre so don't worry.'

'Can I come to work with you?' Jaimee asked.

'No way.' Carla refused.

'I'm so bored staring at the same four walls every day.' Jaimee complained, frustrated.

'You need rest and don't even think of arguing with me because you know you won't win.' Carla said, kissing her daughter before leaving the house.

Jaimee hobbles over to her mobile, which is on the coffee table, and quickly finds Mr Trindley's number.

'Hello is Mr Trindley there please?' Jaimee asked politely before listening to the person on the other end. 'Oh ok, could you possibly take a look in his diary? I'd love to see him today if that's possible? It's Jaimee Barlow from Underworld.'

Jaimee listens for a while before speaking.

'Yeah I know I'm probably the last person he'll want to see but I feel like I owe him a proper apology.' Jaimee said, desperate to make amends. 'Half 2? Ahh that's fantastic, thank you very much.'

A short while later, Carla leaves the factory in a hurry and seeing Peter's car outside the bookies she heads straight for her husband, who is working inside.

'Peter.' Carla pants, rushing into the bookies.

'Alright love?' Peter asked.

'Where the hell have you been?' Carla asked, annoyed.

'I was at one of my meetings, you knew that.'

'I've just had Deirdre come into the factory in tears. Lila's gone.' Carla told him, nearly in tears.

'Gone?' Peter repeated.

'They all went to the park. Deirdre said she turned her back for a second...oh god Peter, where can she be?' Carla questioned, tearfully.

'Come on, we'll go for a drive round. She can't have gone far, she's only little.' Peter said, grabbing his car keys.

'What if we can't find her?' Carla asked.

'That's not an option.' Peter shook his head, refusing to think of it.

Back at the Barlow's, Jaimee is sat on the sofa, bored of putting her feet up, and she sends a quick text to Jason:

_**Thank you for yesterday. You're a star xx**_

She is interrupted when there is a knock at the door. She slowly hobbles to the front door and answers it to Michelle.

'Oh alright Michelle?' Jaimee greeted her with a smile, pleased to have some company.

'I just thought I'd come and sit with you for a bit.' Michelle said, taking hold of Jaimee's arm, helping her to the living room.

'What about work?' Jaimee asked.

'We've closed early.' Michelle said as she and Jaimee sit on the sofa.

'Is business really that bad? It's all my fault...' Jaimee questioned, shocked.

'No, no we're doing great. Your mum just fancied an early dart and seeing as the girls have worked hard, she let them go too.' Michelle explained.

'So if she let the hard workers go home, why are you here?' Jaimee asked, teasing Michelle.

'Very funny. I'll have you know I'm a real asset to that team.' Michelle giggled.

'Course you are, when you can tear yourself away from my Uncle Rob.'

'Oi! Cheeky! I'm pleased to see your sense of humour is back.' Michelle laughed, playfully hitting Jaimee on the leg.

'It's been a while eh?' Jaimee said, raising her eyebrows.

'Yeah but it's worth the wait to see that beautiful smile on your face.' Michelle said, cupping Jaimee's face in her hand.

'I'm glad we're getting on better.'

'Me too. You are seriously scary when you're in a mood.' Michelle said, making Jaimee laugh.

'Not long til your next scan is it?' Jaimee asked, changing the subject a little.

'Four weeks. I can't wait. I just want to know what we're having.'

'It'll be a girl.' Jaimee said confidently.

'You think?' Michelle asked.

'You wait and see, you and Uncle Rob will have a princess of your very own.' Jaimee nodded.

'He kept going on about names last night.'

'Yeah? I take it by your expression that you're not a fan of them?' Jaimee asked.

Jaimee looks at Michelle who shakes her head, pulling a face, making herself and Jaimee erupt into a fit of laughter. Rob enters the house, smiling Jaimee and Michelle.

'That's what I like to hear. My beautiful wife and my lovely niece having fun.' Rob said, kissing them both on the cheek. 'How are you feeling princess?'

'Much better after seeing Michelle.' Jaimee replied.

'You look a lot brighter than yesterday.' Rob said, sitting in the armchair.

'I slept for about 14 hours. I can't remember the last time I did that.'

'Well this is it, today is the start of your new life. You're the new sober, clean Jaimee Barlow and only good things will happen to you from now on.' Rob said positively.

'I still miss the old Jaimee if I'm honest. The one that could go down the pub every night and drink the lads under the table and wake up without a hangover. I miss being the life and soul of the party.' Jaimee explained.

'You'll still be the life and soul Jay. It's just you'll be sober instead.' Michelle said, reassuringly.

'People will think I'm boring.' Jaimee muttered.

'So what? I'd rather you sober and boring than not here at all.' Michelle said.

'I suppose.' Jaimee shrugged.

'Good girl.' Rob grinned before turning to his wife. 'Chelle, can I have a word?'

Rob and Michelle go to leave the room, confusing Jaimee.

'Why don't you just speak to her in here?' Jaimee asked.

'No it's private.' Rob shook his head; they'd all agreed to hide Lila's disappearance from Jaimee, given her vulnerable state.

'Why? Has something happened? And actually, come to think of it, where is mum? I'd have thought she'd be straight home after shutting the factory.' Jaimee said

'Yeah, she...she's gone for lunch with your dad.' Rob lied.

'Aww bless they're too cute sometimes.' Jaimee exclaimed, smiling.

Later, Jaimee leaves the house dressed smartly and feeling excited about her meeting with Mr Trindley. She was still completely oblivious to the fact her sister was missing as she slowly makes her way to a waiting cab.

'I got your text earlier.' Jason said, walking over to her.

'You didn't reply.' Jaimee replied, raising her eyebrows.

'I didn't want to come on too strong. Not after everything you've been through.' Jason said.

'Well I did really appreciate it.'

'I'm glad I could help.' Jason smiled before looking at the cab beside them. 'Where are you off too anyway? I thought you were on bed rest?'

'I'm on an important mission.'

'Oh yeah? Anything I can help with?' Jason asked.

'I've got to go and see a client from work, well an ex-client actually. I screwed up big time and I want to put it right.' Jaimee explained.

'Can't it wait until you're a bit better?' Jason questioned, concerned for his ex-girlfriend's health.

'No because then it'll be too late. I need to do this now.'

'Right well I'm coming with you.' Jason said.

'You don't have to.' Jaimee shook her head.

'I want to. If you don't let me come with you, I'll be worrying that you might have a fall into town or something.'

'Ok. Thank you.' Jaimee smiled softly.

'You never have to thank me Jaimee. I care for you and I want to look after you. That won't ever change.' Jason said sweetly, opening the cab door for her, helping her inside.

Much later, around early evening, Jaimee is at home with Carla, who had just confessed to Jaimee that Lila was missing. Peter was still out searching and Carla couldn't hide her worry and sadness any longer.

'Why didn't you tell me earlier?' Jaimee asked, frustrated.

'We didn't want you getting upset. You're still not well.' Carla said.

'She's my little sister and she's out, god knows where, all on her own. I need to know mum!' Jaimee replied, annoyed.

'Sorry.'

'No don't apologise. I suppose you only did what you thought was best. I'm gonna go and look for her.' Jaimee said, calming herself down, not wanting to fall out with her mother again.

'No you won't. It's bad enough having Lila missing, I'm not having you go AWOL too.' Carla said, stopping Jaimee from leaving the room.

'I'm more than 20 years older than her.'

'Yeah but you can barely walk without clinging to the furniture. I said no Jaimee and I mean it.'

'I can walk if I put my mind to it. I got a cab into town this afternoon.'

'What?! Jaimee, do you wanna end up back in hospital with exhaustion? I can't be doing with all my kids running off without telling me!' Carla shouted, sick with worry for all her children.

'Aren't you gonna ask why I was there?' Jaimee asked, relenting and sitting back on the sofa.

'Not right now.' Carla shook her head wearily as Peter enters the room. 'Any luck?'

'Nothing.' Peter sighed.

'She can't have just vanished, she's five years old. She hates walking. Did you ask people if they'd seen her?' Carla asked, terrified.

'Yeah but they hadn't. If something's happened to her I'll never forgive myself...'

'It's not your fault.' Carla reassured him.

'I knew we should have taken this week off work so we could be with them.'

'We both run businesses. If we took every school holiday off we'd struggle.'

'We can take time off whenever we want. We're our own bosses. I tell you something, from now on, the bookies is closing every single school holiday without fail.'

'Dad, try and stay calm. You know what Lila's like, she's probably in a park somewhere playing princesses and fairies.' Jaimee said, trying to make him feel better.

'Yeah and god knows who she's talking to, it's not like she's shy is it?' Carla added.

'I'm gonna go and look for her again.' Peter said, grabbing his car keys again.

'Have you called the police?' Jaimee asked.

'Course we have.'

'Right so the best place for you to be now is here.' Jaimee said.

'And what kind of parents will that make us?' Peter questioned.

'Brilliant parents who have been going out of their minds with worry. Parents who will be waiting to give their little girl the biggest hugs and kisses when she comes home.'

Over at the flat, Rob and Michelle are on the sofa, both feeling stressed and worried about Lila's whereabouts. Rob is leant forwards with his head in his hands.

'Why can't this family be happy for five minutes?' Rob sighed.

'You wait til our little one comes along. Our lives will be turned upside down.' Michelle said softly, putting a comforting arm round her husband.

'But we'll be happy.' Rob added. 'It's not fair, everything that Carla and Peter have to go through.'

'Things will get better eventually. We must be due some good luck soon eh?'

'I really hope so.'

A few hours later, there is a knock at the Barlow's door and Carla rushes to answer it. She is terrified when she is confronted with two police officers, fearing the worse.

'Oh no, please...' Carla said, breathless with fear.

'Mummy.' Lila squeaked from behind the policeman.

'Lila! Oh sweetheart, where have you been?' Carla exclaimed, relieved, hugging her tightly.

'We've been going out of our minds.' Peter said, rushing to the door.

'We've arrested Mr Summers and taken him down the station.' The policeman said.

'Justin? Why did he take Lila?' Carla asked.

'That's something we intend to find out Mrs Barlow.'

'Lock him up and throw away the key. Let him rot.' Peter hissed with pure hatred.

'Did he hurt you baby?' Carla asked, crouching down to her daughter's level.

'No.' Lila shook her head.

'Really? Because if he did I really need you to tell us the truth.'

'He didn't.'

'We'll be in touch with any developments.' The officer said.

'Thank you so much for bringing her home.' Peter said gratefully, prompting the police to leave.

'I was really scared. I shouted for you but he wouldn't let me come home, not even when I was crying lots.' Lila admitted tearfully, breaking her parent's hearts.

* * *

_**So there will be one final appearance from Justin in an upcoming chapter, Michelle has a pregnancy scare and Jaimee's recovery continues as they attend Simon's presentation evening. However, there will be lots of happiness for the Barlow/Donovan family too :-) Hope you're still enjoying it all. **_

_**And for those interested, I will be uploading a second chapter for 'Two Sides of the Same Coin' very soon! Thanks for the wonderful reviews, they made me smile :-) x**_


	192. Chapter 192

**_Thanks for the reviews :-) Lots of drama to come but also some happiness! Please keep reviewing, I really appreciate it :-) Thanks! x_**

**_Also, please check out my crossover fic 'Two Sides of the Same Coin' and review :-) Thanks to those who already have x_**

* * *

Two weeks pass by and things are going better for the Barlow family; Jaimee's recovery is going from strength to strength, Lila is home and safe and Justin has been sentenced to ten years imprisonment for taking her. Carla and Peter had taken the last two weeks off work, wanting to be home when the kids came home from school and to be able spend the whole evening with them, doing all the normal stuff like homework and dinner.

It's late afternoon and Jaimee and Carla are sat in the living room, at the dining table, drinking coffee.

'Ooh guess what? Mr Trindley has agreed to give us another chance.' Carla told her excitedly; having had two weeks off, everything to do with work had slipped her mind.

'I know.' Jaimee nodded, smiling.

'What? How?' Carla asked, confused.

'You remember when I told you I'd gone into town? The day Lila went missing.' Jaimee reminded her.

'Did you go and see Mr Trindley?'

'I needed to make it up to you. I'm surprised he didn't say it was me on the phone.' Jaimee said.

'He just said he had a change of heart. I reckon he's playing hardball to get us to give him a discount.' Carla replied.

'Well that's better than not having his business at all isn't it?' Jaimee asked.

'Definitely. Thank you love. I love you for doing that.' Carla beamed with pride.

'No worries. Right I better go and get ready for Si's big night.'

Jaimee leaves the room and goes into her bedroom. Carla watches with pride, amazed with how well Jaimee was doing. She was now strong enough to walk properly, she'd put weight back on and had been clean and sober since returning from hospital.

At the prison, Peter enters the visiting room and makes his way over to Justin, who seems irritated by his presence.

'I sent the visiting order to Carla, not you.' Justin rolled his eyes moodily.

'And do you honestly she wants to come anywhere near you?' Peter asked.

'I didn't mean any harm.' Justin said.

'So what? You took our little girl for no reason?' Peter questioned.

'I wanted to get revenge on you. Not Carla, not Jaimee, just you.' Justin replied.

'Why? I've done nothing wrong.'

'You took my daughter from me.'

'And thank goodness I did because with a father like you, god knows where she'd be.' Peter said, irritating Justin further.

'She's my daughter not yours and yet you act like you're her dad. It makes me sick.' Justin hissed with anger.

'Jaimee calls me dad, that's got to tell you everything you need to know.' Peter said confidently, leaning back in his chair, letting Justin know he wasn't scared.

'And she's even taken your name.' Justin muttered.

'Face it mate, I've got a family and you're jealous.'

'I wanted to take your daughter from you like you took mine.'

'What? The daughter that you didn't even recognise when you turned up here? The one who you took two days to even ask her name? She hates you Justin, just like we all do.' Peter replied.

'I love her. She's my daughter.' Justin told him.

'That girl has been through absolute hell more times than I care to remember but you're never there.'

'Because I knew you wouldn't let me near her.'

'If you'd have turned up at the hospital, wanting to wish her well or bring her flowers then that would have been absolutely fine.'

'You don't mean that.'

'I do. Because I love Jaimee and I want her to be happy and I want her to feel loved. That's what a real father is Justin, not someone like you who makes empty promises and tries to tear happy families apart.' Peter explained.

Justin bows his head, knowing he'd let his jealously get the better of him.

'Touched a nerve have I? Well whatever you're feeling right now, that sick feeling in your stomach, that racing heartbeat, times that by a hundred and you might have a small clue as to how me and Carla felt when you took our little girl.' Peter added, feeling a little emotional but not wanting to cry.

Justin doesn't reply, now realising he'd pushed Peter too far; he didn't think he'd ever met a man who loved his man quite as much as Peter and it shocked him a little.

'Don't ever contact me or my family again Justin. If you do, you'll be sorry. Believe me.' Peter warned before walking out of the room.

Back at the Barlow's, Jaimee is back in the living room, dressed smartly for Simon's presentation. She is texting the lads when she hears her mother coming downstairs; she too is dressed smartly.

'Si was dead nervous earlier, bless him.' Carla said, coming into the living room.

'He'll win the competition and he'll get top marks too. He's a little genius is my little brother.' Jaimee replied.

'He's made up you're gonna be there.'

'I wouldn't miss it for the world.'

'And you're sure it won't be too much?' Carla asked.

'Honestly I'll be fine. I'm feeling stronger every day.' Jaimee reassured her.

'So my idea to move you in here was a good one then?' Carla questioned, smiling.

'Mother's always know best don't they?'

'We do.' Carla nodded.

Carla is about to leave the room again, to check Lila is getting changed.

'Mum?' Jaimee said.

'Yes love?' Carla smiled, turning to face her.

'I love you.'

'I love you too.' Carla said, starting to cry.

'What's with the tears?' Jaimee asked, concerned.

'It's just been a really long time since I heard you say that.' Carla whispered, hugging Jaimee tightly. 'I love you so, so much, my gorgeous, brave girl.'

Lila bounds down the stairs and rushes into the living room, wearing a pretty party dress. Carla and Jaimee pull away from their hug to look at her.

'How do I look?' Lila asked, striking a pose.

'Wow, look at my little sister eh? You're an absolute stunner babe!' Jaimee exclaimed happily.

'Just don't be upstaging Si. It's his big night.' Carla warned her.

'Can't promise that mummy.' Lila shrugged, making her mother and sister laugh. 'Did he make the car all on his own?'

'With the help of Jaimee and the lads.'

'Wow! And it's a real car?!' Lila gasped.

'Course it is. It's gonna go into storage afterwards and he can have it when he passes his driving test.' Carla replied.

'And then he can be my personal driver!' Lila exclaimed excitedly, clapping her hands together.

'Oh look out, the diva's back!' Jaimee joked.

Lila giggles quietly, sitting at the table with Jaimee.

'Where's daddy?' Lila asked.

'He's gone to see Justin. He'll be back any minute though.' Carla said.

'Why is he talking to him?' Lila asked again.

'Because he needs to tell him off for being nasty to you.' Carla explained sweetly, not wanting her daughter to get upset.

'Aww my daddy is my hero.' Lila giggled.

'He's mine too.' Carla smiled.

Later, having watched the presentation, the Barlow's are waiting in the audience for the winner to be announced.

'The winner of best overall project is Simon Barlow.' The teacher announced.

'YES SI! COME ON!' Jaimee screamed, bursting with pride.

'I did it!' Simon exclaimed, through shock and happiness.

'THAT'S MY LITTLE BROTHER RIGHT THERE!' Jaimee announced proudly, standing up.

'Well done to Simon for designing and building a brilliant car. We'll now hand out the report cards and you can go and find your families. Although Simon, I think we all know where yours is.' The teacher joked, making the audience laugh as they turn to look at Jaimee.

A short while later, the Barlow's are making their way home, all of them bursting with pride over Simon's achievements.

'You did brilliantly Si. I can't even say how proud of you I am.' Peter said, pulling Simon close.

'Thanks dad. Are you proud too Jay?' Simon asked.

'Didn't you hear her cheering you on in the hall?' Carla laughed.

'Yeah that was wicked.' Simon nodded, smiling.

'I couldn't be more proud of you mate.' Jaimee told him, ruffling his hair.

'Right then, you better go and see your mum and tell her the good news. We'll see you in the morning.' Peter said, taking out his house key.

'Will you come with me Jaimee?' Simon asked.

'Course I will. I'm going to Michelle's anyway.' Jaimee nodded.

'Can I come?' Lila asked.

'No baby, come on, it's time you were getting to bed.' Carla replied.

'But I want to show off my dress.' Lila groaned.

'You can do that another time. It's past your bedtime.'

'Ohhh!' Lila moaned, stamping her foot on the floor.

'Stop moaning and do what mum says Lila. I'll be home in a couple of hours anyway.' Jaimee said, kissing her little sister on the cheek. 'You look really pretty but even princesses have to sleep don't they?'

Eventually Lila nods and goes into the house. Carla and Peter mouth 'thank you' to Jaimee before Carla blows her a kiss.

'See you later love. Bye Si.' Peter said, guiding his family into the house.

'See ya.' Simon called after them.

At the Bistro, Nick and Leanne are rushed off their feet, which is the reason they had to skip Simon's big night. Jaimee and Simon come into the restaurant and Leanne immediately rushes over to him.

'Hiya Si, how did it go?' Leanne asked eagerly, wishing she'd been able to attend the presentation.

'I got an A* and a certificate for the overall best project.' Simon revealed, grinning.

'Yeah? Oh my god that's amazing! I'm so proud of you.' Leanne praised him, hugging him tightly.

'Well done Si, we knew you could do it.' Nick added, joining them at the bar.

'Jaimee helped.' Simon said.

'The lads did more if I'm honest.' Jaimee said, still feeling guilty that she hadn't been around more.

'Why don't you come in the kitchen and pick out a dessert yeah? You must be hungry after all that hard work.' Nick suggested.

'Ok, I'll see you tomorrow Jay.' Simon said, following Nick.

'Night pal.' Jaimee called after him.

Leanne watches over her shoulder, waiting until Simon is in the kitchen with Nick. Jaimee is shifting from one foot to the other, a little nervous.

'He's loved working on that car.' Leanne said.

'Yeah he's a little star, bless him.' Jaimee smiled.

'I'm pleased to see you're getting better.' Leanne said.

'Oh I feel a million dollars compared to a couple of weeks ago.' Jaimee replied.

'Matt was a lovely man. I'll never forget the way he helped in the tram crash.'

'Well please hang on to those memories. I don't ever want people losing sight of how amazing he was.'

'I'm so sorry for your loss.' Leanne said sincerely; she might not always get on with Carla and Peter but she had a real soft spot for Jaimee.

'Thank you.' Jaimee said gratefully, leaving the Bistro.

Jaimee goes over to the flat where Michelle had left the doors open for her, having had a text saying she was on her way. She goes straight into the living room where Michelle is sat watching the TV, her hands resting on her bump.

'Evening Chelle.' Jaimee greeted her happily, joining her on the sofa.

'Hiya babe, you ok?' Michelle asked.

'Brilliant cheers. Si absolutely smashed that presentation evening.' Jaimee said.

'Yeah? Aww I'm chuffed for him.' Michelle smiled.

'Where's Uncle Rob?' Jaimee asked.

'One of his old mates text him to invite him for a pint. I practically had to push him out the front door though.' Michelle replied, rolling her eyes.

'Aww sweet.' Jaimee cooed.

'Yeah but just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I need him at my side24/7.' Michelle huffed, her mood suddenly changing.

'Ooh someone's hormones are playing up today.' Jaimee giggled.

'I don't remember pregnancy being this hard when I had Ryan.'

'Where is he anyway? I've not seen him for a few days.' Jaimee questioned, confused.

'He's flown off to Ibiza. He decided he wanted to work out there for the summer.'

'Just like that?'

'You know what Ryan's like. He'll probably be back in a couple of weeks, deciding he can't hack it on his own.'

'He'll be back in time for you having the baby though won't he?'

'I bloody hope so or they'll be hell to pay!' Michelle shouted, a fierce look on her face.

'Seriously Chelle, you're scaring the life out of me. I'm surprised Uncle Rob didn't run to the pub quicker.' Jaimee joked, laughing.

'Ahh I'd kill for a glass of wine right now.' Michelle sighed.

'You need to man up a bit love. You're not even half way through yet.' Jaimee said, patting her on the leg.

'Cheers for reminding me.' Michelle groaned.

'Well I'm not being funny but if my mum can go through it three times I'm sure you can cope.' Jaimee said.

'I suppose you're right.' Michelle shrugged.

'Course I am. Right I think you need a nice cup of coffee, some chocolate and a girly film.' Jaimee said, going into the kitchen.

Over at the Barlow's, Carla comes downstairs having put Lila to bed. Josh was so easy to settle, often asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow but Lila insisted on dancing, singing, reading a story, chatting, anything except sleeping.

'Is she all settled?' Peter asked, coming into the hallway.

'Yeah finally.' Carla said, frantically checking the locks on the front door.

'He can't hurt us anymore.' Peter told her.

'I know.' Carla said.

'He got 10 years Carla. There's no need to be scared.' Peter replied.

'I can't help it. He took our daughter and before that he stole my phone and started messing with your head. This isn't a normal bloke. He's a psycho like Tony and Tony escaped from prison.' Carla replied, her voice scared and vulnerable.

'But I'm here now ok? If anything were to happen, which it won't, then I'll protect us all.'

'I won't have you getting hurt because of us. Justin's a dangerous man.' Carla said, hating the thought of Peter getting hurt.

'Whose behind bars for a very long time. Honestly love, my life would be absolutely nothing without you and the kids so I'll take whatever beatings or abuse I need to in order to protect you.' Peter reassured her, allowing his wife to fall into his embrace.

Back at the flat, Jaimee and Michelle are watching a film, occasionally stopping to chat. Jaimee turns to look at Michelle and smirks when she sees her trying to discreetly wipe her eyes.

'Chelle, are you crying?! It's supposed to be a romantic _comedy_.' Jaimee teased.

'I'm not crying.' Michelle insisted, quickly wiping her eyes.

'Yeah right, you soppy cow.' Jaimee laughed.

Michelle doesn't reply, instead she screws her face up a little in pain, alarming Jaimee.

'You ok?' Jaimee asked, worried.

'Yeah probably just this chocolate. I've nearly eaten the whole bar. I'll be back in a minute.' Michelle said, going into the bathroom.

Jaimee waits for Michelle to return, turning her attention back to the film, laughing at a particularly funny moment. After a few moments Michelle rushes out of the bathroom, sobbing.

'Jaimee, I'm bleeding.'


	193. Chapter 193 (Spoilers)

Coming up:

**- Michelle is taken to hospital but is it too late?**

**- Jaimee goes to the Rovers for the first time since her overdose and receives plenty of male attention, but will she cope so soon after Matt's death?**

**- The Barlow/Donovan family head off on holiday, giving them all a chance to relax and get over their recent troubles...**

Upon their return...

**- Jaimee, Michelle and Carla head out for their final girl's night out before Michelle gives birth but will Jaimee resist temptation once and for all?**

**- Jaimee starts work at the garage and the factory again. Will she prove to everyone that she's still a brilliant businesswoman or will she fall apart?**

**- Fresh heartbreak for Carla...**


	194. Chapter 194

_**Thanks for the lovely reviews, they are much appreciated :-) Glad you like the spoilers too and as you can see there's lots to come for all characters :-) Also, please check out my crossover fan fiction called 'Two Sides of the Same Coin' and thanks to those who already have. I am working on a third chapter. Anyway, enjoy this latest chapter and please review, the more the better x**_

* * *

'Has this happened before?' Jaimee asked, jumping to her feet.

'No, never. Oh Jaimee, what am I gonna do?' Michelle cried.

'Sshh it's alright, calm down. Everything will be fine.' Jaimee said, trying to comfort her auntie. 'Where's your keys babe?'

'In my handbag.' Michelle sobbed.

'Right come on, let's get you to the hospital.' Jaimee said, getting the keys.

'Can you get Rob?' Michelle asked.

'Is he in the Rovers?' Jaimee replied.

'No he's gone into town. Oh my god, I'm losing it aren't I? He's gonna be devastated.' Michelle sobbed hysterically.

'Michelle, listen to me ok? I'm gonna drive you to the hospital and then I'll call Uncle Rob. You'll be fine, I promise you.' Jaimee reassured her, looking into her auntie's eyes.

Jaimee holds out her hand to Michelle, who is inconsolable.

'Take my hand. Come on...' Jaimee said softly, prompting Michelle to do as she says.

Jaimee guides Michelle out of the flat, trying to stay as calm and composed as possible.

On Coronation Street, Nick, Leanne and Simon are leaving the Bistro to head home for the night. They walk slowly down the street, not speaking but feeling completely happy.

'Jaimee's been really brave hasn't she?' Simon said, breaking the comfortable silence.

'Yeah she has.' Leanne nodded in agreement.

'Are you friends with her?' Simon asked.

'Course I am. She's one of those people you can't help but like.' Leanne replied.

'You should have heard her earlier, she was cheering for me so loud.' Simon told them, smiling.

'She's a very proud big sister that's for sure.' Leanne said.

'I'm glad.'

'And we're a very proud mum and step-dad. Well done for tonight sweetheart. I wish we'd been there.' Leanne said.

'I'm sure they'll be lots more things you can come to.' Simon replied.

'Too right, you'll go onto great things Si.' Nick said, putting his arm round his step-son.

A while later, Jaimee is at the hospital, waiting in the corridor. Rob suddenly bursts through the double doors.

'Where is she? Is everything ok? Is the baby alright?' Rob asked frantically, rushing down the corridor.

'She's being checked over now.' Jaimee said.

'Which room?' Rob asked, desperately.

'That one there.' Jaimee pointed to the door in front of her.

Rob quickly goes into the room where Michelle is lying on the bed with her stomach exposed, having a scan.

'Oh Rob.' Michelle sighed, relieved to see him.

'Hey it's ok, I'm here now. Are you ok?' Rob asked, concerned, rushing to her side.

'Can you hear that? That's your baby's heartbeat.' The nurse said, trying to calm them.

'It's ok?' Rob questioned.

'You have a very healthy baby.' The nurse smiled.

'So why was I bleeding?' Michelle asked.

'Some women do. It can be scary and you were right to come and get checked out but I can assure you, your baby is healthy.' The nurse explained.

'Oh thank god for that! I was so worried when Jaimee called me.' Rob said, breathing a loud sigh of relief.

'Would you like me to print a photo for you?' The nurse offered.

'Yes please.' Michelle nodded, thrilled by the good news.

The nurse prints the photo, gives it to them before going to leave the room.

'Can you send our niece in?' Rob asked.

The nurse nods and leaves the room. The door opens again a few moments later.

'Hiya, how are you?' Jaimee asked, entering the room.

'We're both fine.' Michelle smiled.

'Yeah? Aww brilliant. I was so scared for you.' Jaimee replied, hugging Michelle.

'Thank you for bringing me in.' Michelle said.

'Well I was hardly gonna let you drive yourself was I?'

'I know but given what you've been through I wouldn't have blamed you for wanting to stay away from this place.' Michelle said.

'This is about my family and nothing is more important than that. Have they said whether you can go?' Jaimee asked.

'Yeah I'm good to go home now. I've got to take it easy though.' Michelle replied.

'Ok well I'll nip out and call mum, let her know what's happening and I'll drive the car to the entrance yeah?' Jaimee said, leaving the room happily.

Over at the Barlow's, Peter is sat on the sofa watching TV and sipping a coffee.

'That was Jaimee. She said Michelle and the baby are fine.' Carla announced, walking into the living room smiling.

'That's great.' Peter smiled back.

'She must have been so worried. That baby is so wanted and so loved and it's not even here yet. It's helped them keep focused after Rob's diagnosis.' Carla said, sitting beside Peter.

'I told you this family were owed a bit of good luck didn't I?' Peter grinned, putting his arm round her.

'It seems you can see into the future Mr Barlow.' Carla joked.

'I wish. Then I could see what trouble our little madam will get into when she's older...' Peter said, turning Carla's attention to Lila who is stood in the doorway, giggling.

'Oi missy! I told you to go to sleep.' Carla said, trying to be stern with her young child.

'Why isn't Jaimee home?' Lila asked, ignoring Carla.

'She's talking to Michelle but she's just text me to say she'll be home soon.'

'Good. I will wait.' Lila told her mother.

'No you'll go to bed.' Carla said.

'I was thinking...' Lila said, wedging herself on the sofa in between her parents.

'Well you should have been sleeping.' Carla interrupted.

'I will come to work with you when I wake up, mummy.' Lila announced.

'You need to go to actually go to sleep before you can wake up. And no you're not coming to the factory.' Carla replied.

'But why? I want to talk to Seany and Beth.' Lila groaned.

'Those two don't need any more distractions thank you very much. No, you're going to school tomorrow Lila.' Carla told her.

'It's boring. I try and talk so I can have more fun but I get told off.' Lila said, rolling her eyes.

'Lila, I thought we told you to be on your best behaviour?' Peter said; he found it just as hard as Carla did to be angry with their daughter.

'I am.'

'Right well can you go to sleep now please? Or you'll be an absolute nightmare in the morning.' Carla said.

'How can you have a nightmare in the morning mummy?' Lila asked.

'I didn't mean literally...' Carla sighed.

'You're so silly mummy.' Lila giggled, wandering back out of the room.

'That's you told.' Peter teased, making himself and Carla laugh.

At the flat, Michelle is lying in bed while Rob tries his best to tuck her in and make her comfortable. She didn't normally like him doing anything like this but tonight she made an exception, feeling completely exhausted.

'Are you sure you're feeling ok?' Rob asked, fussing round his wife.

'I'm fine, thankfully.' Michelle nodded.

'No aches or pains? No more bleeding?' Rob quizzed.

'Honestly babe, I'm alright, just really tired.' Michelle said, letting out a small yawn.

'I'm not surprised. Right, are you comfy?' Rob asked.

'Very.' Michelle smiled.

'I'll go and get you some water and then you can settle down for the night. Don't worry about getting up for work. I'm gonna take your place in the office.' Rob explained.

'No-.' Michelle tried to protest.

'Don't even think about arguing.' Rob interrupted, kissing his wife before leaving the bedroom.

A short while later, at the Barlow's house, Jaimee enters the house, trying not to disturb the sleeping members of the house. She is stunned to see Lila sat on the stairs, still wide awake.

'Hiya princess, what are you still doing up?' Jaimee asked quietly.

'I wanted to wait for you.' Lila whispered back.

'Why? Are you ok?'

'Yeah I just wanted to say goodnight and do this.' Lila said, giving her sister a hug and kiss on the cheek.

'Aww bless, aren't you a little cutie?!' Jaimee smiled.

'Jay, who are you talking to?' Carla called from the living room.

'No-one.' Jaimee replied, ushering Lila upstairs and going into the living room. 'Alright lovebirds?'

'Lila loves having you around.' Carla said, raising her eyebrows, letting Jaimee know she heard their little conversation.

'And I love being here but I promise I'll be out of your way in a few days.' Jaimee replied, sitting in the armchair.

'No, stay a bit longer, please?' Carla pleaded.

'But I feel ok.'

'I know. I've just got used to you being in the house.'

'Well you might need that spare room one day. You never know if you might hear the pitter patter of tiny feet again.' Jaimee said, smirking.

'Five kids?! You're having a laugh aren't you?' Peter exclaimed, laughing.

'Yeah and besides, Michelle's little scare tonight has put us off expanding our little family. I can't take the worry.' Carla added.

'Tell me about it, she was in a right state.' Jaimee nodded.

'Is she all settled at home now?' Carla asked.

'Yeah Uncle Rob is looking after her. Bless him, he can be a proper softy.'

'Especially where Michelle's concerned. He treats her like a queen.' Carla said.

'It's dead sweet if you ask me.' Jaimee replied.

'Me too. I think someone should take tips.' Carla said, gesturing towards Peter.

'Oh behave! You two are even more soppy than Rob and Michelle.' Jaimee said.

'Yeah I got lucky didn't I?' Carla said, gazing lovingly into Peter's eyes.

Peter leans in for a kiss to which Carla responds.

'Erghh pass me a bucket!' Jaimee teased.

'Oi!' Peter exclaimed, chucking one of the scatter cushions at Jaimee, laughing.

'Ooh by the way, I was thinking maybe we should go on holiday.' Jaimee suggested, changing the subject.

'Yeah?'

'Well I think we all deserve one don't we? Come on it'd be brilliant, the six of us and Michelle and Rob. One big holiday before the baby comes and life gets chaotic again.' Jaimee said.

'Actually I could really do with a week in the sun.' Carla replied.

'It does sound very tempting.' Peter agreed.

'We're going whether you want to or not. I haven't had a holiday in years.'

'HOLIDAY?!' Lila exclaimed loudly, rushing into the room.

'Lila! How many times do we have to tell you to go to bed?' Carla sighed loudly.

'We're going on holiday?' Lila asked again, climbing onto Carla's lap.

'Only if you go back to bed and stay there until the morning.' Peter interrupted.

'When are we going?' Lila questioned.

'Not yet sis, we have to speak to Rob and Michelle first.' Jaimee told her.

'Everyone is coming with us?' Lila asked.

'Yeah it'll be ace won't it?' Jaimee grinned at her little sister, knowing she was winding her parents up by siding with Lila.

'Jaimee, don't encourage her.' Carla said.

'WOW!' Lila exclaimed once again.

'Keep your voice down or you'll wake your brother.' Carla said desperately.

'Love you.' Lila kissed her mother before doing the same to Peter. 'Love you.'

Lila then climbs off her mother's lap and kisses Jaimee.

'Love you.' Lila said sweetly, leaving the room and finally going upstairs.

'She makes it so hard to be angry with her.' Carla shook her head, laughing at her youngest daughter.

'She's got it down to a fine art I have to say.' Jaimee agreed.

Jaimee receives a text from Jason which she quickly reads, a big smile appearing on her face:

_**I saw you earlier. Didn't have time to say hi but you looked beautiful. It's good to see the old Jaimee back. So proud of you xxx**_

'Who's that?' Carla asked, noticing her daughter's expression.

'Just Jason. I'm off to bed. I'll see you both in the morning.' Jaimee replied, getting up from the armchair.

'Night love.' Peter said.

'Love ya!' Jaimee called over her shoulder.

'Love you too.' Carla replied.

Carla and Peter watch as Jaimee goes into her bedroom, replying to Jason's text.

'She seems happy.' Carla said, once Jaimee was out of sight.

'I'll take the loud, excitable Jaimee over the depressed one any day.' Peter said.

'Me too.' Carla agreed, snuggling up to Peter.


End file.
